Nine Tailed Serpent
by LT2000
Summary: Naruto was the ideal shinobi, a cold killer twisted by the Kyuubi's demonic whisperings. When he is placed onto a Genin team, new bonds develop. Now this living machine struggles with his dark past and what it means to be human. Now complete.
1. Beginning

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter One: A Demon's Tool – A Lucky Coincidence**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

The sun was starting to set over the port town, bathing the rundown concrete streets in a reddish hue. The dwindling sunlight did not touch the darkened corner where a rugged-looking youth leaned against a dirt-stained brick wall with his eyes closed. He seemed to be napping or perhaps absorbed in some internal thought. He was much taller than he should have been but was also a rather_ lanky _kid with spiked blonde hair. The young man was dressed in worn-down blue denim pants with a sleeveless black cotton shirt and old leather boots with his exposed arms showing considerable lean muscle, but nothing close to the extent that would rate him as being well-built. His wired but still strong build came about due to several years' grueling training as well as something less _natural._ The adolescent's most obvious attributes were the three thin whisker marks that adorned either cheek. A sibilant voice that he alone could hear brought the lad crashing back into the waking world.

"_**Time to wake up, gaki. Our weekly paycheck just arrived."**_

Uzumaki Naruto's blue eyes snapped open upon hearing his nine-tailed tenant. Konohagakure no Sato's resident pariah yawned and glanced over towards the near street corner and watched as a small young man in an expensive leather trench coat handed a large parcel to some obvious addict and then received a bag bulging with _ryo_ notes in exchange. An opium dealer, and a rather _successful_ one it seemed. A dealer didn't come to handle such a large drug shipment without the proper connections. The blonde guessed that the man had to be aligned with some cartel or syndicate. Naruto wouldn't even consider rolling such a person in most cases but decided that he might as well end his _career_ on a high note. As it happened, he would be taking the Genin Exam on the morrow and then these _profitable_ little excursions into the bigger cities would be over. The Third Hokage might have been willing to turn his blind eye to the young demon child's violent indulgences while he was still an Academy Student, but it would be a whole other matter once he was given his _hitai-ate_ and made an actual Konoha shinobi. Naruto would rather have continued on as he was, but he had given his word to the Sandaime. Naruto wasn't honorable in most respects, but his word once given could be taken to be the gospel.

Naruto waited until the scumbag turned in his direction and ran through some hand seals, ensnaring the walking corpse in a basic suggestive _genjutsu._ His senses were ensnared into believing that his next _delivery_ led him straight into the area where the demon container was hiding in the shadows and waiting. Naruto crept back deeper into the alleyway, drawing his target into the provebial web. A typical Academy Student and most Genin would not have been able to use such an advanced illusion. Both the skill and chakra levels required were too high. But Naruto had Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within him. With the greater demon's power to draw upon, chakra was not an issue. And with his advanced training and combat experience, neither was skill.

The entranced drug dealer at last stumbled deep into the gutter and the blonde made his move. He snuck up behind the man and shoot tackled him onto the pavement, a hand covering his mouth so that he wouldn't be able to scream out. The demon vessel reached towards the kunai lodged in his boot on sheer instinct, but then decided against slitting the dealer's throat upon noticing their similar sizes and the expensive clothing the other wore. That _really_ was a nice coat, and it would be a _shame_ to soil it with the maggot's blood. He instead placed his unoccupued hand on the man's cranium and twisted, snapping his neck with a single motion. A textbook kill, clean and without wasted time or exertion. Naruto _stole_ a look inside the cash sack and smiled. There had to be a hundred thousand _ryo_ inside, perhaps more. There was no need be bothered about retribution where the dealer's organization was concerned either. Naruto wouldn't be coming back to this trash heap again and no _yakuza_ would ever dare attempt to send men into a shinobi village. The ANBU and others would slice them to pieces in less than an instant. There hadn't been any witnesses regardless. Naruto had no remorse about what he had done. This man was a criminal and a scumbag, and no-one worth a damn would miss him.

"_**Nice work. This'll keep us going for a good long time."**_

"_Compliments humbly accepted, baka fox."_

Naruto had started leaving Konoha on weekends to obtain expense _ryo_ two months prior to being enrolled in the Genin Academy at seven, coinciding not through mere coincidence alone with his proper introduction to the his inner demon, who had made his presence known when the child had been mired in depression. Naruto could still remember that evening. He was sitting on a swing alone, _crying_ about how the other kids wouldn't have a thing to do with him and thinking that he would do _anything_ to have someone want him around. And then the demon's voice sounded in his mind, a dangerous growl that would have been _terrifying _to a child not as desperate to have company as Naruto. He had not needed another person again since that morning.

The _kitsune_ had given companionship and guidance to the lonesome human child. Naruto had to swear to take the demon's direction in all matters and promise to help the ninetails in seeking some method to break the Fourth Hokage's seal and obtain his liberation in return. He had in essence become the demon's _tool_ in obtaining his protection and guidance. But all shinobi were tools to someone, so he wasn't bothered so much. These days the two almost treated one another as equals, but the blonde would admit that the demon held the true power in the arrangement. He was the creature's host but needed its strength and direction in order to grow within his harsh environment. Naruto's tenant had insisted that the small stipend the Hokage gave him was too inadequate. Naruto knew that the Kyuubi took pleasure in the bloodshed that the pair caused while hunting and could not have cared less about the cash. But the _youkai _did make a point. Konoha's crooked merchants had long charged Naruto ludicrous markups and sold him third-rate products. And all the while said people sneered down at him and taunted that a _thing_ like him should be _thanking_ them to be permitted to patronize their second-rate establishments at all. Their looks and comments stung, not that the child had ever let it past his idiotic smiling mask. He had never understood _why _the villagers hated him until the demon had come to enlighten him about the seal on his stomach.

Now the Konoha villagers but served to push Naruto's hatred with their cold glares and harsh words. He had abandoned the smiling mask ages ago, replacing it with a vile scowl that always seemed to be with him inside that accursed place. He hated the village and those living in it. Leaving was not an option. The Sandaime would send his Hunter-nin to retrieve or perhaps outright kill him, and even with the demon's assistance Naruto was not strong or skilled enough to stand against a single elite-level shinobi, so much less an entire squad. Konoha would never allow its demon child to walk into another Hidden Village's clutches. Naruto was stuck in a village that hated him and once he returned late that evening he wouldn't be allowed to leave again unless on a mission. The meager leave he had then was given with the Hokage's allowance and supervision. Sandaime tended to order ANBU teams to shadow Naruto and track his movements whenever the demon container departed the village on weekends. He supposed that the old man would rather he took his pent-up anger out on nameless thugs and criminals as opposed to sharpening his teeth upon Konoha's civilians.

"Not bad, little punk. Too bad you're gonna die over it now."

Naruto looked up towards the urban enclave's entrance. Several thugs were streaming into the area, all wearing identical sneering expressions. He could have smacked his head. He should have known that a _yakuza_ dealer would have had protection. None appeared to have proper combat training, and so the demon vessel was not the least bit intimidated. A dozen mindless grunts were no match against a single trained shinobi, so this was no challenge. He didn't much care to kill those that didn't have something to take regardless, but neither was he in the mood to mind. Perhaps it would be better to waste them and keep their mouths shut. He supposed he'd at least be a good sport and give them a chance to back down. He turned his attention back to the _ryo_.

"Get lost, _bakayaro_. I'm counting cash here, and I don't want to be disturbed."

The lead thug tutted and sneered again.

"Nuh uh...I don't think so. You don't _fuck_ with the Mitani Organization and live to tell about it. Our honor demands your blood."

Naruto felt the Kyuubi growl inside his mind. The demon was smashing against his bars.

"_**I'm bored. Time to let me out. I won't get another chance to hunt for ages."**_

Naruto made his decision in an instant but stalled a moment as the thugs sized him up. The Kyuubi hadn't sensed the usual Konoha stalkers since morning. Naruto took care never to tap into his demonic powers while the Hokage's men were around. The blonde didn't bother to hide _all_ his abilities but also did _not_ need the Sandaime knowing that he could communicate with his tenant or grant the ninetails control over their shared skin.

"…_Fine, but make it quick and make sure you don't mess up my brand new leather coat."_

Naruto sank down to a knee and closed his eyes. The lead vagabond stepped next to him, sneering as he brandished a sharp but otherwise nondescript katana. Naruto sensed his partner's vicious smile as the crimson demonic chakra began pouring outward. Fingers elongated into sharpened claws and teeth became bestial canines. The _kitsune_ grinned again as he assumed command over his host.

"**Insolent mortals…you ought to have run while you still had the chance."**

The _yakuza_ gaped and made to retreat but the ancient monster's killing intent stopped them cold. There could be no escape. Red slitted eyes widened in bloodlust as the slaughter commenced. Minutes later the blue-eyed Uzumaki Naruto walked back out into the open, now dressed in the opium dealer's expensive trench coat and matching pants. The new cut leather smell mixed with the acrid stench that the demon's bleeding rampage had created. The young shinobi also wore black designer sunglasses, a surprise acquisition that the now disemboweled criminal leader had _donated_ alongside his katana. Naruto was no _bushido_ artist and never intended to _use_ the blade, but thought that he might be able to sell it at a decent price. Blood dripped down Naruto's hands and smeared the coat's sleeves both inside and out. Said sleeves would now have to be removed. The demon container shrugged slung his ill-gotten gains over his shoulder and sprinted towards his home village.

Due to their respective preoccupations neither human nor demon had noticed the two robed characters that had observed the entire bloodbath perched atop a building within eyesight. The taller gave a laconic grin that bared his pointed teeth in approval while his partner looked on with an impassive expression.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Around lunchtime the next morning, a cleaned and rested Naruto moved down the usual route connecting his dilapidated apartment and the Genin Academy. During his earlier years he'd never been able to purchase much more than cheap ramen to eat due to his meager allowance and crooked shopkeepers, but now, with his additional resources and the privelige to shop outside Konoha he could sit down to more balanced meals. He shuddered to even think about what he might look like had he never gotten any proper nutrients in his diet. His growth no doubt would have been stunted, or perhaps he would have looked like a normal brat rather than the genetic monster that he was now. Naruto's decision to allow the Kyuubi to tamper with his growth and chakra more than outright needed had addled his hormonal balance and caused him to grow at an unnatural rate. Due to this, he could almost be called a boy trapped inside a man's body. But that assessment wasn't accurate either, as he had killed a man in cold blood at seven, and had been more or less independent longer than he could remember. So he was not a child in mind or spirit either. Uzumaki Naruto was an adult, no matter what the village records said.

"Damned demon…wish he would go ahead and die, and leave us all alone."

Naruto narrowed his gaze as he stopped and stared at the audacious old woman. People such as this ignorant old prune angered him to the point that he had to make great pains to curb his killer instinct. The Kyuubi's constant prodding him to let loose and kill didn't help matters. The _jinchuuriki_ was already quite irritated about being required to take this ridiculous exam to end up saddled on some second rate Genin team. He lacked the patience to keep on walking and let the comment roll over him on this particular morning. Instead he grinned in the same savage manner he'd seen so many times on the demon and met the villager's cold glare.

"Come on over here and repeat that, _onna."_

The woman spat on the ground next Naruto and glared, dribbling on his boots.

"Don't you dare intimidate me, monster. You should've been put to the sword at birth."

Naruto's led lashed out and kicked the old bitch's walking stick down the street. She stumbled and tumbled, spilling her week's groceries all over the pavement. The demon vessel smirked and glanced at the spit puddle on his new shoes. An eye for an eye, he thought as he summoned his own saliva and released a snot-tinged stream onto the poor creature's head.

"You'll be supper next time, grandma. Keep that in mind."

His mood slightly improved, Naruto started back towards the academy building, humming a little tune as the Kyuubi laughed at the woman's plight inside his head. He arrived late as usual, never much caring to be punctual to the useless lessons that Iruka-sensei heaped upon the likewise useless children. He had mastered everything that the entire practical curriculum had to teach a long time ago. For that reason he was now prone to skipping classes in order to learn and train at his own pace. He only attended on occasion as per the Hokage's demands. Missing class also served Naruto's purposes by not seeing him placed as the highest ranked rookie. Attendance and classwork completion contributed to the class ranking system and he would rather be pissed on than accept being placed on a Genin squad with the year's dead-last. Let the Uchiha brat get stuck as the lead babysitter. Naruto didn't need all the pointless attention anyway. The ones who mattered already knew that he was the best.

He entered the classroom with a sour expression as he donned his new shades. The other students were either sweating over the upcoming test or making useless conversation with one another. Such blatant emotional outbursts were not at all suited to prospective shinobi. He walked over to the rear corner and plopped down into an unoccupied seat. The _jinchuuriki_ propped his legs up onto the next desk down, rudely occupying the spot where Aburame Shino was preparing to sit down. Naruto lazily raised his shades to expose his eyes and stared at the bug user with a cocked brow as though daring the introverted kid to do something about it. Shino only shook his head and stalked away to find another seat. Naruto smirked and covered his eyes again, and leaning back to stare at the ceiling.

"Well, well, well…look who chooses to grace us nobodies with his exalted presence."

Naruto made no reaction as Inuzuka Kiba slouched down into the seat adjacent to his. The demon vessel had no true comrades other than the fox but the brash and outspoken Kiba stood as his closest facsimile to a buddy. The animal trainer acknowledged the taller blonde's immense strength and skill and seemed to accept him as their academy class's alpha male. Pack mentality at its finest. The Inuzuka scion somehow seemed to comprehend Naruto's true power level where the other students could not. Pure animal instinct, Naruto surmised. Shino might have the same recognition due to his sensory bugs, but one could never really tell anything with that kid. Kiba never sneered at or cowered near or outright blatantly ignored Naruto like so many others did at any rate, and so the superior shinobi tolerated his presence and deigned to engage in impolite conversation with the Inuzuka on occasion.

"Morning, mutt. I'd 'druther not, but the Hokage won't even let _me_ skip the exit exam."

"Well, here's hoping we get put on the same team or something. Nice threads."

"Thank you. And that would be better than…some possibilities, I suppose."

Naruto slowly inclined his head to sneer at the organic angst machine located up near the teachers. Uchiha Sasuke sat looking bored and irritated with his eyes closed while almost every girl in the class surrounded his position and quarreled over his attention, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino being the loudest among them. Naruto had at one time empathized with the would-be avenger. Both were orphans and essentially alone. That had ended soon enough. The Uchiha was a spoiled brat who acted the tragic little victim. He had never had to work at all, as his clan's inherited wealth had sustained him with ease. Everybody in the village both loved and admired him and virtually every girl in their age group crushed on him. Sasuke had at least had parents and all the rest at one time. Naruto had dealt with so much more and had survived and prospered through sheer grit and mindless determination. He wasn't in the least envious but neither did he reserve any sympathy or respect to spare on the crybaby wastrel. Sasuke would one day challenge his invincible Missing-nin brother and lose in a grand and humiliating manner. Thus would end that clan, and good riddance.

"It sucks, man. Girls always obsess over those tragic hero types. He ain't got a damn thing that I don't."

"Maybe they know you'll hump and spray all over their legs."

"Fuck you, Naruto."

Naruto gave no response other than a snort, knowing that the Inuzuka hadn't been insulted. For his part, the blonde had no interest whatsoever in dating the immature little brats in their class. The whole lot was all too weak and most had no understanding about or respect towards what it meant to be a shinobi, electing to waste valuable training time mooning over the Uchiha and similar silent headcases rather than striving to advance their unremarkable skills. Each prospective kunoichi in the room helped to validate the regrettable maxim in Konoha about said girls being lesser shinobi than their male counterparts. Naruto didn't believe in said bias, to be sure. The _jinchuuriki_ knew that there were skilled kunoichi equal to even the best male shinobi in Konoha. One needed to do no more than look at _Densetsu no Kamo _Tsunade to understand that, even though she no longer resided in the village. Naruto couldn't blame her either, as he too would leave Konoha in a heartbeat provided he could do so without being pursued.

"Attention, class. The Genin Exam will start in a moment. You will come here when called and demonstrate the _jutsu_ asked."

Naruto and Kiba ceased blathering at one another and paid attention to the exam. The demon container was curious to see whether or not somebody would manage to not pass the usually elementary test. Hyuuga Hinata was called first and managed to perform the required technique despite her nervousness. A single basic one seal _jutsu,_ the Bunshin. That was all the pathetic school required to pass a Genin candidate. Naruto shook his head in disgust. This was so retarded and such an insult to his intelligence that he was at that point contemplating rising and walking out. He had been able to do the _Bunshin no Jutsu_ in one shot, at a mere seven years old and with but two months' basic training under his belt at the time. Hinata seemed pleased at least. Naruto guessed that it had might have been the _only_ thing she had ever done right in her whole miserable existence. He despised weakness and this timid little mouse had it in spades. A lamentable disgrace to a most potent bloodline. He noticed Kiba's leer trailing the girl as she walked with a meek stride over to start a line along the room's distant wall.

"Stop drooling, Kiba. It's disgusting."

Yamanaka Ino and Sasuke were called up in turn, and then Nara Shikamaru and Sakura. Naruto cracked his knuckles with a bored look when the Uchiha smirked and created twelve clones where nothing more than the standard three had been required. Sasuke's little _fan club_ turned about as one to glare, but most blanched in terror and hurried to turn back around upon glimpsing their target. Naruto seemed to possess the unique skill to make most students cower in his presence, due in large part to his having almost crippled an older student when the _gaki_ had taunted him about being an orphan a while back. The Hokage had been _furious_ about that incident and had been made to pull several strings to even be able to keep Naruto enrolled at the school. Sakura glanced at Sasuke and blushed upon being handed her _hitai-ate_.

"Next examinee...Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto rose upright with a certain laziness in his movements. The blonde wasn't one to showboat in most cases, but he wasn't even going to pretend that he was taking this ridiculous rubber stamp test like a real exam. The demon carrier ignored Kiba's well wishes and removed his glasses upon reaching the examiner's desk across the room. Iruka-sensei proceeded to give Naruto his instructions.

"Please perform the _Bunshin no Jutsu_, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and glanced at the sullen Sasuke with a sneer. Sine he sole Uchiha Massacre survivor had exceeded the requirement 4 times over, the blonde thought that it might be humorous to use the same multiplication in trumping the angst-ridden brat. And with a single slow hand seal…

"_Bunshin no Jutsu."_

Three times four times four meant no less then 48 trench-wearing blonde clones crowding the small classroom. Naruto kept the textbook _genjutsu_ active a while longer than needed to show his superior chakra reserves and then allowed it to dissipate. Both Iruka and the other examiner, a Chuunin instructor named Mizuki whom Naruto had liked even less than his scarred teacher, were both outright impressed and several students were stunned. As though it were an accomplishment or something. Most skilled shinobi could produce several hundred or even more than a thousand clones.

"Good work, Uzumaki-kun. You pass the examination."

Naruto shrugged at Mizuki's comment and took his _hitai-ate_ with the same sour expression that he had worn upon beginning the test. He stalked over the graduate line and leaned against the wall while putting his shades back on. Sasuke looked more than a little pissed at having been upstaged but was still regarding Naruto with an appraising expression. Perhaps the punk now regarded him as a _rival._ The demon vessel could have laughed, and almost did. Perhaps in a millennium or ten. Uzumaki Naruto considered Uchiha Sasuke to be a minor irritation at the absolute most, someone he was most content to ignore. Kiba then took his place in the graduate line looking more pleased than the worthless exam merited about having passed. At least the mutt was better than the pink-headed nincompoop located to his other side.

"Well, congratulations to us. That test was too stupid, though."

Naruto nodded and started watching the clock, hoping he could leave soon. Shino and Akimichi Chouji also passed the exam and moved into the line. The blonde _jinchuuriki _stared at the distant wall as the Genin Exam _finally_ came to an end. He watched as the Yamanaka girl bound over and to and invited Sasuke to a little gathering at her place only to be outright ignored as the Uchiha departed alone. Naruto mirrored not long behind despite Kiba's protests. The blonde knew that he wasn't going to be welcome at the little event and had no desire to attend. Yamanaka might have invited him to be polite but he knew _perfectly_ well that he wasn't wanted. Naruto decided to slip into the woods to exercise and practice his _ninjutsu_ in solitude until suppertime. Had he not altered his direction so at that moment he might have noticed one Touji Mizuki approaching a sad classmate who had somehow botched the Genin Exam.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Several hours later a somewhat disheveled Naruto stood in a clearing. The bushes and trees in the area were scorched in places due to his _jutsu_ training. The demon vessel had run through the basic elemental techniques that mostly comprised his limited arsenal. He had no actual instructor to teach him _jutsu _and the sparse scrolls in the public collection didn't contain much past the bare essentials. Shinobi techniques were considered to be prized secrets and were thus not made available to the masses in written instruction. The Sandaime had several advanced scrolls in his possession as well as most clans, but Naruto was obviously not permitted to peruse them at his leisure. At least _that_ roadblock might be removed with his being assigned to a Genin cell, one minor upswing to something the blonde was not wild about being stuck doing. Assuming that his instructor would condescend to teach much to Konoha's hated demon. Naruto stopped making the seals on the weak _raiton_ technique he was about to use upon hearing someone running in his direction. The ninetails noticed it as well.

"_**Somebody's coming this way."**_

Naruto snorted in his head.

"_I know that already, baka fox. Give me a little credit."_

The _Bijuu _snarled in response.

"_**Watch your mouth, you insolent brat. He's not alone. At least two other shinobi are close behind."**_

Naruto hid behind a tree and watched as the person approached. The arrival was someone that he recognized as a hopeless _gaki _who had been in his old class. He was panting as he ran and holding some ornate looking scroll. He was some civilian kid and not connected to a clan, and so could not have laid hands upon such a treasure at home. The weakling had to have stolen it somehow, though Naruto knew not when or where. No matter, butwhatever was contained in that scroll was much too valuable to be wasted on this worthless punk. Naruto laid a quick chakra string trap that tripped the kid up as he passed and then scrambled out to steal the scroll. The _gaki_ had never seen it coming and Naruto had long since disappeared into the trees with his prize when his victim regained his bearings. The kid's pursuers caught him up as he struggled back upright, sure to be disappointed upon seeing that he no longer had the stolen item.

Naruto hid the huge scroll under his trench coat and tucked it under his arm upon leaving the woods and strolled back towards his apartment at a leisurely pace. He couldn't help but notice several Chuunin milling about the village streets and buildings like headless chickens. Whatever was in that little scroll, the Hokage's seeing as village shinobi had been dispatched to retrieve it, the old man was desperate to have it back. All the more reason to hold onto it. The blonde would return it...when he _felt_ like it. Once barricaded in his apartment, Naruto locked his door and opened his misappropriated treasure onto the kitchen table. His cold expression shined with rare genuine interest as he saw what he had gotten his hands on. The blonde could see several restricted-class techniques at one quick glance.

_'Like a kid in a candy store...looks like I've really nailed the jackpot this time.'_

Naruto's tenant was just as excited. Whatever intel that Konoha might possess regarding the Yondaime's accursed seal that kept the Kyuubi trapped inside Naruto would no doubt be contained within this restricted lore.

"_**Finally, a lead towards my freedom. Let's see what's in there, and quickly."**_

Naruto mock pouted inside his head.

"_Just don't bother pretending that you're not in some great hurry to leave me. I'm rather offended, Kyuubi."_

"_**Shut up and read the scroll, insolent brat."**_

Naruto smirked in his mind and made sure the _kitsune_ could sense it.

"_But you know you love me still, Kyu-kun."_

The demon snarled and made a commotion, smashing into his prison and giving the blonde a migraine.

"_**This is quickly beginning to try my patience, mortal."**_

The usual banter aside, Naruto knew the Kyuubi was getting mad when he started insulting his vessel's mortal condition. He supposed it was rather stupid to tease the trapped demon when his singular goal was at stake, given the beast's irritable temper under even the most ideal circumstances. Once the ninetails was loose, then Naruto would be liberated as well, their pact being complete and him no longer bound to do the demon's ever-changing bidding. The blonde wasn't so sure that he wanted to be alone again, though. He didn't mind being a tool as long as he had the _Bijuu _around. When the seal was broken and the demon loosed Naruto would be alone once again. The prospect wasn't a welcome one, but he wouldn't let that little sticking point stop him.

"_Stop your bitching, fox. I'm getting to work now. Quit making so much fucking noise."_

Naruto looked over at the initial item on the scroll. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. Shadow clones that could actually _fight_ rather than serve as harmless distractions. An interesting technique with the potential to be valuable as well, but not one all too suited to the blonde's combat methods. Naruto tended to utilize a grappling attack as opposed to the textbook martial arts that traditional shinobi liked. Ground and pound, throw them down and beat them to a pulp using a mounted position, grab them in close range and beat them down with knees and elbows. All in all, street combat at its best. The unorthodox method turned Naruto's size and reach to his advantage, but despite that his _taijutsu_ was his most glaring shortcoming. Naruto liked most to use his overwhelming chakra levels and blitz his enemies with elemental _ninjutsu,_ and would not battle hand-to-hand unless made to. The demon container's game plan wasn't one that a massive clone rush meshed with, but the Kage Bunshin skill might still be worth knowing in a pinch. Naruto memorized the seals with a little practice and moved on.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Meanwhile, the Sandaime Hokage sat in his office thinking. The gullible academy student who had stolen the village's _kinjutsu_ scroll had been initially caught by the treasonous chuunin instructor Touji Mizuki, who had berated the lad over losing it and subsequently assaulted and crippled him. The poor child would survive but his shinobi aspirations were over. Mizuki had placed _genjutsu_ around Sarutobi's quarters to trick the guards, and the Hokage had been out attending to other business when the boy had snuck in. Umino Iruka had witnessed the altercation between Mizuki and the student and had then attacked and incapacitated his traitorous colleague. Mizuki was now being treated to Morino Ibiki's well-known hospitality.

The scroll still hadn't been recovered, but the Sandaime knew that it was still within the village limits. One Chuunin had reported seeing Uzumaki Naruto outside and walking around during the search. One quick glimpse into Sarutobi's crystal ball revealed the demon vessel poring over the scroll inside his apartment. Naruto had been skilled enough to obtain it without being caught and so the Hokage decided to allow him to keep it in his possession a while and learn what techniques he could. Sarutobi wasn't all that concerned about the scroll so long as he knew where it was. And apparently the rumors concerning a hostile organization interested in the tailed demons were true. The ANBU squadron that the Sandaime had sent to observe Naruto during his recent outing had been slain by some other shinobi. A regrettable loss but validating this new threat had been made their deaths worthwhile. The Missing-nin that comprised this group would no doubt make a direct move against Naruto at some point, and the boy would then need the skills that the restricted scroll could teach him. Uzumaki could be trusted not to abuse the _kinjutsu._ He was a good lad at heart despite his best attempts to convince the entire world otherwise. His snide tongue and surly attitude were but the emotional armaments that he had constructed to help protect his mind against the Konoha villagers' slings and arrows. Underneath lie a brilliant and dedicated young shinobi who would someday prove a true asset to the village, provided said village allowed him the chance.

The Hokage had concluded the usual meeting with the graduating class's academy instructor and the Jounin elites selected to handle the new Genin teams moments earlier. Iruka had been cut and bruised due to his battle with Mizuki but his wounds had not been serious. There were twenty-six graduates this time around, meaning that one team would be shorthanded a member, at least until the current Chuunin Exam candidates had been sorted through. Hatake Kakashi had immediately volunteered to mentor the Uchiha survivor. The Copy-Nin was the natural choice given that he possessed the Sharingan, but Sarutobi was concerned that he would be biased towards young Sasuke and neglect his other two students. Under better circumstances Sandaime would have liked to have given Naruto over to Kakashi's instruction also. The silver haired shinobi was a living technique database and could have taught the ambitious container much. Uchiha Sasuke's presence all but guaranteed that the much more talented Naruto would have gained very little attention on Team Seven, however. Once Sarutobi had told his gathered subordinates about Naruto's true skill levels Asuma had shook his head and grumbled that the lad was another Uchiha Itachi in the making. He asked whose clan would be slaughtered since Naruto had none. Yuuhi Kurenai had glared at Sarutobi's wayward son's bias, causing the aged Hokage to smile inside. Naruto would not be placed onto Team Ten either. Umino Iruka hadn't had a single clue as to the genius student he had kept and mostly ignored in his class. The poor Chuunin had been humiliated.

Sarutobi's personal inclination was to place the blonde on Team Eight alongside the Inuzuka kid. Naruto was a complete loner outside the classroom, but Iruka's reports indicated that the demon carrier was at least cordial with young Kiba within the academy. Kurenai might be the ideal among the three Jounin to instruct Naruto as well. She was patient enough to deal with his difficult personality and the Hokage believed that as a _genjutsu_ specialist she understood the human psyche well enough to eventually break through his well-worn, tough emotional shell and reach out to him. She was also talented enough to gain the boy's respect. Several S-ranked Konoha betrayers including Orochimaru and Itachi served as glaring reminders about what could happen when a true prodigy was allowed to rot in his own resentment and superiority. Kakashi had come dangerously close to traveling down that road in addition before being taken under Yondaime's wing and set straight. Sarutobi would not allow history to repeat with Uzumaki Naruto. He could not bear to see the Fourth's legacy driven away by anger and bitterness.

'_Orochimaru…'_

Thinking about Orochimaru caused the Hokage to sigh wistfully and light his pipe. He had alienated his once prized student by selecting Namikaze Minato to be his successor but had been unable to summon the resolve to strike his old apprentice down when he had discovered Orochimaru's vile experiments and thus seen the man's true colors. Naruto was developing in a manner eerily similar to the Snake Sannin in various respects. Both had the same insatiable drive to learn and memorize _jutsus_. Never had Sarutobi seen a young shinobi as single-minded in his devotion to his training as Naruto. He rewarded the lad's dedication on occasion through permitting him to learn advanced _jutsus_ from the Hokage's personal scroll collection when he asked permission. He never neglected to return what he borrowed and Sandaime was confident that Naruto would soon do the same with the _kinjutsu_ scroll currently in his possession. Perhaps Sarutobi was somehow trying to make right his past mistakes he had made with Orochimaru in doing everything in his power to help Naruto now. He could not admit it in words, but the demon container occupied a special place in the old man's heart. He saw the boy as what the prodigal son Orochimaru might have been with stricter guidance. Thereupon he did all that he could to counterbalance the villagers' abusive practices. He knew all about the local storekeepers cheating Naruto and would have simply increased his living stipend but the lad had declined and stated that he had no desire to become a dependent.

He assuaged the child's rage by allowing him to leave the village and sharpen his practical skills by preying on petty street criminals in surrounding locales, with the proper supervision naturally. Many observers would see this as an insane practice and encouraging violent behavior but Sarutobi knew better. Killing was intricately connected with the shinobi way. Naruto was destined to be great and thus becoming acquainted with the unpleasant art now was not necessarily a negative thing. And the practice prevented him turning his anger against the villagers that did the most to provoke it. Sarutobi would stop them hurting the boy altogether had he the power, but even the venerable Hokage could only do so much. He couldn't openly favor Naruto lest the council decide to have the old man recalled and subsequently replaced with some new Hokage who would outright persecute the demon vessel and order him either executed or cast out. Sarutobi could only assist him surreptitiously and make certain he incurred no direct physical harm. People were ignorant and hated what they could not understand.

However, the Orochimaru introspection had also opened up a new possibility in the Hokage's mind. Mitarashi Anko had suffered the most due to the Snake Sannin's betrayal. She understood what Naruto had been through better than any other shinobi in Konoha. Her jutsu knowledge was on part with most regular Jounin due to her having once been Orochimaru's personal assistant, though she did not possess the rank. She had quite impolitely declined to take on any students in the past, but perhaps she would make an exception and train the prodigy Naruto. That term was tossed about so much in Konoha that it exasperated the Sandaime. Seemingly whatever advanced bloodline scion ever managed to graduate atop their academy class was lauded as a genius. Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke were but the two most recent examples. Both were talented young shinobi but neither _truly_ anything spectacular. Naruto was, and nobody had ever once acknowledged it.

At any rate, giving Naruto over to Mitarashi Anko would be the ideal solution. Naruto would be stifled on any possible Genin team. His skills were on a whole other plane relative to the other rookies. Saddling him with low ranked missions and basic chakra control training would accomplish nothing other than irritating Naruto and engendering resentment. The boy would decide that he was being intentionally held back in order to benefit the other genin. An individualized instructor on the other hand might allow him to develop at his own rapid pace rather than making him slow down so that his teammates could keep up. The idea broke with established tradition, but exceptions could be made in exceptional cases. Both Naruto and Anko were lonely people who pushed back against the society that snubbed them. Perhaps they could find in one another the companionship that neither had located in anybody else. Anko had never come to trust people again after being used and cast aside like an thing by Orochimaru, and Naruto had never even been extended an opportunity to trust somebody at all. Perhaps pairing the two could salvage both tortured souls. The only potential problem was that isolating Naruto by not placing him with his fellow Genin to train might not be wholly optimal in the end. Teamwork was perhaps the hallmark Konoha-nin virtue and one that all the village's shinobi had to comprehend. At least Sarutobi had the boy's placement narrowed down to only two possibilities. The next logical step would be to consult with both prospective sensei and hammer out an actual arrangement. The Hokage pressed a button under his desk and summoned his messenger. The man appeared a moment later.

"_Hai,_ Hokage-sama."

"I need you to recall Yuuhi Kurenai here and summon Mitarashi Anko as well."

"_Hai,_ Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi snorted under his breath at the man's monotone as he departed to do the Sandaime's bidding. He leaned back in his chair and smoked his pipe in contentment. Perhaps the delicate Naruto situation would come to a positive end. This newfound Missing-nin threat coupled together with Orochimaru's upstart Hidden Sound Village meant than Konoha would need strong new shinobi to survive. One day the despised Uzumaki Naruto might even end up saving the village. He already once had as a mere newborn, after all. Jiraiya's student would have spat upon these people could he have seen the abuse the villagers had heaped upon his child. The Sandaime prayed that this tragic tale would have a happy ending.

(End Chapter One)

**Author's Note: This constitutes my only foray outside the Potterverse to this point. I hope I've done a decent job with this. Not much action or dialogue I know, but I needed to use personal thoughts in order to set up the alternate reality. Anyway, we have two ways that this story's initial arc can go. They will most likely converge into the same overall plot after the Chuunin Exams, but Naruto's character might be different depending on which way I end up going.**

**One way involves him being placed on Team Eight under Kurenai. Kiba will almost certainly be a team member should I go this way, since I like dog boy and would certainly want to give the guy some screen time where he gets little in the actual story. The other would very depending on what I might decide to do, but I can say that going this way will cause me to alter all the canon genin teams somewhat. Meaning, the story assortments will definitely not be used in any circumstance.**

**The other path has Naruto being trained one-on-one by Anko. I think this is the more original path and the one I'm leaning towards at the moment. In this case the genin teams would be unaltered aside from Naruto being pulled from where he would have been on Team Seven in the actual story. Kakashi would have only Sasuke and Sakura on his team.**

**I suppose a third possibility would have me combining the other two somewhat. That is, placing Naruto on Team Eight and also having him train with Anko sometimes. I don't really like this idea though, and would rather commit to one or the other. Feel free to give your suggestions in a review.**

**Since I know it's going to be asked ad infinitum, I'll comment a bit on pairings now. I will say that I traditionally abhor bothering with romance pairings that don't concern the lead character, so don't start expecting to see this 'Sasu/Saku, Shika/Ino, Neji/Ten, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera…' mess. A ridiculous pairing craze is not ever going to happen, period. As for Naruto, should he have any partner, I will probably abstain for a good while with it and go for either Anko or Kurenai at some point. Maybe both, maybe neither. I suppose Temari or Shizune are very outside shot, but I much prefer the first two. Well, I guess that's about all. Hope you enjoyed and leave me a nice long review por favor.**

Return to Top


	2. Sensation

_At least Sarutobi had the boy's placement narrowed down to only two possibilities. The next logical step would be to consult with both prospective senseis and hammer out a finalized arrangement. The Hokage pressed a button under his desk and summoned his messenger. The man appeared a moment later._

_"Hai, Hokage-sama."_

_"I need you to recall Yuuhi Kurenai to my office and summon Mitarashi Anko as well."_

_"Hai, Hokage-sama."_

_Sarutobi snorted under his breath at the man's monotone as he departed to do the Sandaime's bidding. He leaned back in his chair and puffed his pipe in contentment. Perhaps the delicate Naruto situation would come to a positive end. This newfound missing-nin threat coupled together with Orochimaru's upstart Hidden Sound Village meant than Konoha would be needing strong new shinobi to survive. One day the despised Uzumaki Naruto might even end up saving the village. He already once had as a mere newborn, after all. Jiraiya's student would have spat upon these people could he have seen the abuse to which they had so long subjected his baby boy. Sandaime prayed that this tragic tale would have a happy ending._

**Chapter Two: New Experiences – Frustration**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

Naruto hadn't slept well at all the previous night. His concentration was such that he would usually never allow wayward thoughts to impede his important biological processes. This had been a special exception. He had stayed up well into the night hunched over his kitchen table reading his stolen _kinjutsu_ scroll, which had contained several restricted techniques that the demon vessel was most anxious to practice and master, but the situation regarding Naruto's demonic resident was what had plagued his mind and kept him awake overnight. The scroll had indeed contained some details regarding Yondaime's seal, and the news had not been at all pleasing. Details regarding a method through which to counter the _Shishou Fuuin_ technique had been scarce and vague but there had been enough to conclude that the process required the user to give his or her life in order to break the seal. Should Naruto have done so, the attempt would have killed him prior to unlocking the cage. That would have claimed the demon as well due to their souls and chakra being linked. The Kyuubi would have seen his accursed prison melting into nothingness right as he departed the living plane. The demon vessel attempting to liberate his occupant would doom them both. He had actually been somewhat relieved to know that his _partner_ would be with him a while longer, despite having some compunction about what that would do to the ninetails. That alone had been quite enough to disturb his rest. The demon's thrashing about and howling vile curses directed at the Fourth well into the morning hours hadn't helped matters either. 

_**"Stop thinking about it, gaki. There's nothing we can do right now."**_

The Kyuubi sounded much more subdued than usual. Either he was emotionally exhausted due to his recent tirade or he was starting to lose hope about ever escaping his predicament. Naruto vowed to redouble his attempts to seek out a method to break him loose.

_"I know that, baka fox. It just irritates me is all. We were so damned close."_

_**"Not as much as it does me. Don't sulk…we'll just have to seek out another way."**_

_"Perhaps you're right. I only hope there is one."_

_**"Don't be a fool. The Fourth was but one mortal man. His knowledge was not absolute."**_

Naruto wasn't so sure whom between the two the demon was trying to reassure. He had no more time to ponder the matter regardless. Iruka was now entering the classroom to announce the new Genin team assignments. Naruto would now learn which two weaklings he was to be burdened with watching over through the Chuunin Exams. He noticed that Mizuki was absent but paid the matter no mind. The scarred Chuunin instructor was all smiles as he began to speak.

_"Ohayo,_ graduates. Being present in this room means that you have passed the Konoha Genin Academy's exit examination and are now to be given the chance to become real Konoha shinobi. As many among you might know, each year's Genin candidates are assorted onto three-person teams and placed under an elite shinobi's instruction. These people will decide whether or not their respective charges are indeed prepared to become Genin. Some among this group will no doubt be returned here to obtain additional seasoning. Others are sure to excel above their class rankings and surprise us all…"

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes in distrust behind his shades when Iruka sent him a sidelong glance as he spoke that last sentence. The Hokage had more than likely told the idiotic Chuunin something about Naruto's real skill levels. The demon carrier rather hoped that the man harbored deep regrets about having neglected a _real_ genius while heaping attention upon a weak pretender like the Uchiha. Some great teacher he was, unable to recognize talent when it sauntered up and punched him in his scarred nose. Naruto had topped the class in most cases during practical examinations and scored well enough on written tests. The blonde hadn't devoted much time to allowing the older man to reach out to him, but that didn't stop his being irritated. Some killing intent leaked into the demon child's stare on accident due to his indignant attitude. Iruka shuddered and averted his gaze as he continued.

"…Now then, we have a unique situation this year. There are twenty-six graduates. Doing the math, you will note that this means that one squad will be short a member. With some deliberation, we have decided that the class's number one rookie is the best equipped to deal with this handicap. And so our initial Genin squadron will be Team Seven, containing Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura…"

Naruto's existing scowl soured to reveal a look that could curdle milk in an instant when Sakura squealed and carried on as though she'd won some ten million _ryo_ in a sweepstakes. This obnoxious and hormonal little girl was a total disgrace to the shinobi name and thus an embarrassment to everything that the blonde took pride in. He cared nothing about being a Konoha-nin in particular but the shinobi ideal on the whole was something that he had a devout respect towards. Worse still was that Haruno would be no doubt accepted into the Genin ranks due to her being partnered with the little Uchiha prick. Sasuke appeared most displeased with the arrangement as well. At least Naruto wouldn't have to deal with either, a most welcome occurrence seeing as he would so _hate_ to be made to garrote his new teammates.

"…Team Eight: Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, and Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto decided that he could have done much worse. Kiba was at least a passable warrior and his canine senses would prove valuable in tracking situations that the blonde hated being bothered with. The Inuzuka was also about the sole person in the class that the demon vessel could talk to without having to repress his overall desire to rend and tear...much. Ino on the other hand…borderline average might be the most appropriate term to describe her skills. The girl excelled at nothing whatsoever and her attitude was something like nails grating along a chalkboard. The Yamanaka mind control techniques were almost useless in combat in addition. Dealing with her was certain to be a most unwelcome chore. He watched as she turned around to look at him with some dread showing in her bright eyes. Naruto didn't curtail his disapproving expression in the slightest. A little intimidation might help to keep that loud mouth shut.

"This has got to be my lucky day. We're on the same team and we landed the cutest little thing in the class to boot."

Apparently the mutt a couple seats down was in heat. Naruto was really in no mood to make jokes. He was tired, both due to missing sleep and to an exhaustive jutsu study session. He decided to be honest about their third teammate's shortcomings.

"…Pretend you know how to be serious, Kiba. She's going to be a huge liability. I've watched Ino in the practical exercises, and her level is well beneath ours. And you were more interested in the Hyuuga yesterday anyhow. You'll never be able to keep a girl long with such a wandering gaze."

"That coming outta the expert on relationships. And we've got you to do our fighting."

Naruto couldn't help smirking in amusement.

"I do appreciate your..._confidence,_ but I'm not gonna be your keeper."

"No worries, partner. I'll always be right with you when it counts. Take that to the bank."

Naruto had little to say in response to such a declaration.

"The bank would kick me out. Do your best, Kiba. I expect no more than that."

The assortment continued onward as the two talked. Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, and Akimichi Chouji were made to comprise Team Ten. Weakness mixed with laziness was guaranteed to make that team into a disaster. Aburame Shino was then placed with two no-names who were well beneath the insect user's level and would no doubt be sent packing back to school. Eight teams and Uchiha Sasuke's personal nightmare existed at the end. Iruka then dismissed the new squads to take a two hour lunch break, following which the prospective Genin would meet their individual team instructors.

"C'mon, Naruto. Let's go and hit up the lunch special at Ichiraku's, my treat."

On a regular day, Naruto would have snorted and walked out on his own. He had been planning to go and take a nap. He had no doubt that their instructor would be giving the new Genin team another test, this one to determine whether or not the trio had the right mindset to become real shinobi. He would need his rest to ensure no mistakes on his part, since the other two were almost guaranteed to make several. But Kiba looked to be making a genuine attempt to become an actual teammate as opposed to a somewhat cordial classmate. Naruto decided not to spurn the gesture and would act along.

"…I never took you to be the ramen type. That slop will stunt your growth, you know."

"Yeah, I'm really lacking for size. I might not be a beast like you, but I'm not stunted."

Naruto let out another smirk. An Inuzuka calling somebody else a beast was hilariously hypocritical.

"Whatever you say, mutt. You are small though, where it matters."

Naruto strolled away towards the academy's exit, leaving Kiba to discern the meaning behind the vulgar remark on his own. He knew the way to Ichiraku's anyway. He had patronized the little stand on a near daily basis when he had been younger. The old man who ran the place and his daughter were among the only people in Konoha who had ever treated the demon carrier with anything other than contempt. He had never gone back again once Kyuubi had more or less ordered him to stop eating ramen. He had still looked like a disgusting little runt the last time he had gone to Ichiraku's. How the times had changed. He had exited the building when he heard Kiba bawl out well behind him.

_"FUCK YOU, NARUTO!"_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

The ramen stand was much the same as it had been the last time Naruto visited the place. The place was not that busy at the moment, as he and Kiba had beaten the usual lunchtime crowd. Ichiraku's would be packed in about an hour. The demon container disliked crowds and so he hoped that they would be long gone when the other local patrons started streaming in. He had no desire to be sneered at while trying to eat. The two Konoha genin took a seat on a bench at the service counter's distant end. The old man didn't take long to reach them.

"Good morning, young men. I'll take your orders here."

Kiba beat his chest like an ogre as he placed his order.

"I'll have your Full Meat Special and don't be stingy with the sirloin."

Old man Ichiraku responded to the animal trainer's order with a smile.

"Well now…you Inuzuka sure know what you like, I'll give you that. And now to serve your…well I'll be damned…the prodigal son has returned at last. It's been too long since you last came to visit us, Naruto."

Naruto removed his shades to expose his dull blue eyes. The old man's tightened a bit at seeing the vibrant and smiling little _gaki_ who had once been his most reliable and ever-present customer turned into the complete opposite as a young man. The demon container had no regrets. The delinquent he had once been had been weak and ill-suited to become a shinobi. He had worked hard since then to make changes and become a stronger person. Naruto tried to smile back but the gesture proved unable to pierce through his cold and emotionless visage.

"...It has been awhile, old man. I had a personal dietician who told me to stop eating ramen."

"We'll just have to try extra hard to keep you now that you are back, then."

"I'll have a regular miso with a vegetable ramen, extra thick on the greens."

Ichiraku nodded and turned back to the kitchen area.

"Ayame, come on out and see what's been dragged back in here."

Naruto had to take pains not to look down at the counter as the old man's daughter emerged. Being treated with all this sudden attention having lived so long with no-one save an invisible demon to talk to made him rather upset. The demon vessel was not a social creature. Little Ayame had grown into an attractive young woman since he had last seen her and her stare bothered Naruto. He wasn't used to girls looking at him with anything other than terror or disgust. It didn't take her long to remember who he was. His whisker marks were too distinctive.

"No way…that can't be little Naruto."

"But it is…our number one customer is back at last."

Ayame gaped at Naruto several long moments. His brow creased when a pink tinge appeared on the older girl's cheeks.

"I think I'd like to take my break now, dad."

The old man gave a knowing smile. Kiba was also grinning like a lecher. Naruto supposed that his being _twelve_ was lost on the pair.

"Sure thing, pumpkin. But be prepared to get back to work when the lunch crowd hits."

Naruto watched as Ayame rushed back into the kitchens and out behind the stand into her home, which didn't bother him as much as her stare had. He and Kiba got their meals soon enough. The Inuzuka tore into his with gusto, chowing down on his steak ramen at a pace that could rival an Akimichi. Naruto ate with deliberation and picked at his meal.

"Man, you've got even better luck than me. Nice catch, Naruto."

"I've got no idea what you're on about, mutt. I haven't _caught_ a thing. Keep leering at me and you're gonna _catch_ an ass whipping."

"Fuck, so clueless…"

The demon vessel shrugged and turned back to his miso. He and Kiba ate in relative silence. Five minutes or so later their peace was interrupted by something sliding in between them on their bench. Something warm and _soft_ attached onto Naruto's bare arm. He glanced over into Ayame's eyes. She had taken a quick shower and had removed her bonnet and work apron and led her hair down.

"Sorry about making such a quick exit there, but I needed to get cleaned up."

Naruto was shocked into silence, paralyzed by the sweet aroma that assaulted his nostrils. A saline scent that came with working around cooking ramen all the time mixed with chamomile shampoo some strange but inviting brocade that could best be described as 'girl.' Ayame smelled like...something nice, he supposed. The lonesome Naruto had never been anywhere near this close to a girl in his living years and now this gorgeous specimen was wrapped on his bicep like an anaconda. Kiba took up the demon carrier's slack.

"He does, sweetheart. I think you've overloaded his circuits a bit, that's all."

Naruto snapped from his entranced state and glared at the Inuzuka with his usual scowl. Ayame stuck her tongue out at Kiba with an impish grin and remained attached to the blone. The demon container was all too aware that he was _very_ close to the girl now.

"I don't need your to help me talk, mutt. And you're looking..._nice_ this morning, Ayame."

"Thanks a lot, Naru-kun. Now tell me what you've been up to all this time. I thought you'd gone missing or something."

Naru-kun...he decided not to even _think_ about that, and turned his thoughts towards blacker things as he scowled.

"Don't be concerned about that. You'll be sure to know when something happens to me. The villagers will have a parade."

Ayame decided to quickly change the discussion topic, not wanting to see this reunion spoiled.

"Forget those assholes. Anyhow, I see you've graduated the Genin Academy like you'd always said you would. That's one step closer to becoming Hokage. Congratulations. I always believed you would make it."

Hokage…Naruto smirked as he remembered those days. He was so desperate to make people pay attention to him that he would always declaim that he would one day become Hokage to anybody who would listen. That was another thing that had disappeared due to his becoming acquainted with the Kyuubi. The demon vessel was now more apt to burn Konoha than to lead it. Such was the demon's prevailing desire. The ninetails would have his vengeance.

"...I abandoned that childish dream a long time ago, Ayame-chan."

"Well at least you're a Genin now. I wanted to enter the Academy once too but we couldn't afford the tuition and dad needed my help running the restaurant. Maybe you could come over to the house when I'm not working some time and teach me some shinobi moves. That would be _really_ cool."

Naruto blinked his eyes, oblivious to the real meaning behind Ayame's request. There was a reasoning behing students starting lessons at a young age. Teaching basic concepts like molding chakra became trickier as one grew older. The _tenketsu_ had to be built and deepened as soon as possible on or else their overall potential would be stunted. Training a person to execute _jutsu_ at seventeen with no prior training might well be an impossible task. He might be able to teach her to throw a kunai at least. Spending time doing so would no doubt hinder his own training, however, and his hours were sure to be restricted enough due to pointless team sessions and crap missions.

"I don't know how possible that would be…"

"Oh…"

Naruto watched as Kiba smote his brow and shook his head in sheer exasperation. He then pondered the situation a moment and glanced at Ayame's downcast expression and the situation plowed into his mind like some speeding locomotive. He was almost certain that he could hear the damned demon laughing derisively at his stupidity as well. The ramen girl didn't care at all about learning techniques. Ayame was trying to tell him that she wanted to spend some time alone with him. He knew that he shouldn't care, but her hurt expression bothered him.

"Well...maybe we could do something..."

In what was a rare perceptive moment, Kiba realized that he was becoming a third wheel and stood to take his leave.

"I still gotta drop by my house and pick up Akamaru before we meet the new sensei. Catch you back at the classroom, Uzumaki."

Kiba stood up and strolled away whistling a tune. Ayame waited until he was gone and then leaned her head into the demon container's neck. Her hair was still not yet completely dry and tickled his skin. She felt really nice, Naruto thought. The demon had always proved to be a great companion but there was something special about real human contact that couldn't be replaced.

"You've gotten so tall and handsome, Naru-kun. I've really missed you. You're not a kid anymore."

"…I wasn't aware that you cared. Guess I was a real prick to disappear like that. All I can do is apologize."

Naruto understood that suchgentle words should not be escaping his lips. This entire situation wasn't right but he couldn't summon the resolve to leave. Ayame released his arm and reached over to cup his cheek, stroking his whisker marks with her thumb. He closed his eyes and sucked in a euphoric breath as she touched the sensitive area.

"Let me tell you why I work in the kitchen now rather than serving. Some time back I overheard a customer running you down to his buddies while I was taking an order. I lost my temper and threw hot broth onto him. He marched up to dad and demanded that I be fired. Dad kicked him out and told him not to come back ever again, and that anybody else who badmouthed you was not welcome at Ichiraku's."

Naruto sat silently, at this point reduced to just enjoying all the new sensations. Ayame seemed to understand and kept touching him. The demon container had never experienced anything near as pleasurable as this. He only hoped that nobody else was watching. His meticulously built reputation would be shattered should word get out about his having been reduced to absolutemush by some civilian girl with magical hands. Something was building in the blonde's nether regions, and was getting more intense with every caress to his trademark feature.

"Sorry to interrupt here, pumpkin, but I need you back in the kitchen."

Ayame stomped in annoyance but stood up to leave. Old man Ichiraku was at least compassionate enough to leave the two a moment. Naruto shook his head when their contact ended. The girl then threw her arms around his neck from behind and planted achaste kiss on his cheek.

"I have to go back to work now, Naru-kun. Promise you'll come and see me again."

The Kyuubi's host took deep breaths and willed the imminent climax to whittle down into nothingness. He would not tolerate being stimulated into this in a public place due to some civilian girl that he barely knew at all. The sad irony was that Ayame was also the girl he knew better than any other in Konoha or elsewhere. He responded without thinking.

"…I promise, Ayame-chan. I'll start coming to eat here again."

"Don't forget to come by and teach me some moves too."

Ayame squeezed him again and sashayed away with a wink. Naruto ran a hand through his spiky hair with a sigh. To quote one Nara Shikamaru, this situation was entirely too troublesome. Once his throbbing erection had died down enough he stood up. Only then did he notice Kiba's empty ramen bowl next to his own two partially eaten dishes. That damned mutt had promised to treat and then disappeared without paying. He reached into his pocket but the old man's voice stopped him.

"Meal's on the house. We're just glad to have you back."

"Thanks, old man. I'd better get back to the academy. See you around."

Ichiraku smiled but then his expression hardened.

"Remember what you promised Ayame. Don't break my little girl's heart, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and departed without a word. He had some thinking to do.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Kiba hadn't arrived back at the school as Naruto retook his usual seat, relieved at least that he wouldn't have to deal with the Inuzuka's teasing about Ayame at the moment. The demon carrier was livid about having lost his control at the ramen stand. He should have ignored Kiba and never agreed to go to Ichiraku's. He had been enraptured due to the ramen girl's touch and had given in to his hormonal instincts. Ayame did seem to care about Naruto, at least.

Such an incident could _never_ be repeated. Loive and want and hormonal cravings on the whole were irrelevant. Whatever impeded Naruto's progress as a shinobi could not be tolerated. The girl wasn't even a kunoichi. She could not even _begin _to comprehend the perilous world that comprised the blonde's entire existence. The _jinchuuriki _repeated this mantra inside his mind but could somehow not accept it despite wanting and even needing to. Naruto would need to train harder, torturing his mind and senses until all impure thoughts were banished. He would not see these _petty_ and _useless_ emotions ruin all that he had strived to attain. He was Uzumaki Naruto. He was Konohagakure's living scourge and vessel to the mightiest demon that had ever walked the land. Never again would he allow human desires to override his conscious control.

_**"Yes…very well put. We have matters much more important than chasing females to attend to at the moment. There'll be more than time enough to slake your lust once we've become stronger and shattered this damned seal."**_

Naruto shook inside. He hadn't expected the demon to be peering into his thoughts.

_"I understand, Kyuubi. I won't relinquish control over my senses again, I swear."_

_**"Everybody wants to procreate, gaki. But that girl isn't strong enough to be your mate."**_

Their conversation ended as Iruka called Team Eight up to meet their instructor. Naruto stood and stretched as he stalked to the Chuunin's wooden desk. Yamanaka Ino was there as well and Kiba came crashing into the classroom with a barking dog nestled in his clothing. Ino glared at the Inuzuka and would have done the same to Naruto had he not been Uzumaki Naruto. She wasn't too pleased that her new teammates had ditched her to go and eat lunch. Not that the demon carrier gave a damn.

"This is Yuuhi Kurenai. She will be your Jounin instructor. Good luck, squad."

Naruto looked over to Iruka's side where said woman was standing. He almost relinquished total control over his thoughts again. Ayame was cute enough, but Kurenai had to be some goddess descended to Earth. She had luxurious black hair and a killer look that was obscured and exposed at the same time in the black and white wraparound garment that she wore. Her other clothing was crimson red and matched her exotic crimson orbs, ao much like blood but lacking the malice that existed in the demon's. Naruto stared at Kurenai a moment and then allowed a quick nod while turning his attention back to Iruka. The kunoichi led her team outside with a hand motion. Naruto remained a step behind the others while wearing a neutral expression, until the quartet came to a halt at a small and well-hidden garden at the building's rear and Kurenai spoke.

"Well met, team. Congratulations on passing the Genin Exam. First, we'll all need to get to know one another. With this in mind I'd like you each to tell the rest something about yourselves. And I'll begin…"

Standard procedure, Naruto immediately understood.

"…I am Yuuhi Kurenai. I was made Jounin not long ago, and have never supervised a Genin cell until now. I specialize in _genjutsu_ techniques. I like to sample wines and socialize, and to read literature and cook.. I _dislike_ perverts and poor personal habits, and _especially_ people who look down upon me because I am a kunoichi. At present, I qant to help you three to succeed as Konoha shinobi and to prove that _genjutsu _can be as potent in combat as the more traditional shinobi battle arts."

Kurenai looked at Naruto upon mentioning that she hated bigots. The _jinchuuriki_ leaned back against the school building's wall, unwilling to volunteer to take the lead in making his introduction. Kiba took the role instead, speaking out in his usual boisterous manner.

"The name's Inuzuka Kiba. I like Akamaru here, as well as hot meals and even hotter girls. I hate whatever I can't chew on, and little queers like Uchiha Sasuke...and Naruto when he's on the rag. I wanna serve and protect our village as best I as can and then to land me a good woman and have a strong litter."

The blonde girl was next to go, glaring daggers at Kiba when he insulted Sasuke. Naruto sent the Inuzuka an appoving sneer.

"I'm Ino. I like green tea, _ikebana_ and doing _origami._ I also like Sasuke-kun. The things I can't stand are loud baboons and _men_ who ditch me to go and gorge themselves, and Forehead Girl too. The dream I have...is to Sasuke-kun's heart and show Sakura who's boss!"

Both Ino and Naruto glanced at Kiba when the girl mentioned loud baboons. And then it was Naruto's turn. The blonde stood straight and cracked his neck, but then decided that he was still too tired to be bothered with standing straight and leaned back into his spot against the building as he began talking in what he hoped passed as an intimidating tone, though he imagined that it sounded more like irritated boredom.

"Name is Uzumaki Naruto. Hobbies include are limited to learning new and advanced techniques and learning to kill people with them. I hate worthless garbage shinobi who'd rather go on dates than work at improving their skills and civilian worms who pretend to be our equals. I've got one ambition: to master all the _ninjutsu_ techniques in existence and to use that knowledge and power to get the respect that I _deserve."_

Complete silence greeted the demon carrier's introduction. Ino had gone pale, mostly due to Naruto having looked directly at her when spouting his dislikes. Kurenai watched the blonde with a look that seemed torn between being concerned and impressed. Kiba smirked and wagged a hand in an exaggerated gesture.

"He also likes cute ramen stand girls. He's not as badass as he wants to pretend."

Naruto's response was to whip out a shuriken and tossed it at the stupid mutt. Kiba blanched as he rolled to dodge the missile. Damned mongrel, ruining his diatribe like that. Perhaps allowing the others think that he was posturing and nothing more would work to his advantage. Naruto scowled and returned to his post against the wall as Kurenai spoke up again. The woman seemed to be much more at ease than she had been earlier.

"Well...that was...interesting. I will now explain how we're going to operate. In the past, the village has chosen to create specialized Genin squads designed to tackle particular missions, whether those be combat, espionage, or whatever. That has now changed, however. Due to various abnormal circumstances taking shape outside Konoha's borders, the Sandaime Hokage-sama has decided that our new blood needs to be able to thrive in all situations and combat whatever threat might meet them. As such each Genin cell will have one person designated as a combat specialist, one tracking specialist and one support and/or tactical specialist. You call all surmise the rest as pertains to this team, I would hope."

Naruto nodded. That was simple enough. Kiba was the tracker due to his enhanced bestial senses and trained animal companion. Others filling this role on other squadrons would include Hyuuga Hinata with her Byakugan and Aburame Shino with his _kikaichu._ Naruto was to be Team Eight's warrior, and would have wanted or accepted nothing else. He and Kiba should be able to work well enough as a tandem in battle. The Inuzuka specialized in close quarters combat to a large degree, which would leave Naruto able to move around and use his _ninjutsu_ and _genjutsu_ to his best while Kiba kept enemies occupied. Ino would hang back and not be a burden, and would be the support person then. The Yamanaka clan's _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ possession skill was good in gathering intel, while inaccurate and slow and suicidal in general to attempt to use in a combat situation. Not that this all meant shit to Naruto, as he doubted either would be able to keep up with _him._

"...Umm…so can do tracking while Naruto kills people…that sounds about right."

"Not so deep or eloquent, but still correct. Good thinking, Kiba. Now that we've all been introduced, let's take some time to rest. We'll commence our initial training session tomorrow morning at dawn and I want us all to be at peak condition."

"Until then, suckers. I could use that nap right about now."

Kiba strolled back towards his compound while waving over his shoulder.

"You seem real strong, Uzumaki-san. I'll do what I can to get better too."

Ino smiled a timid smile, but almost ran to escape the tall blonde shinobi. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his spiked locks as he started back towards his squalid little apartment to get some needed rest. Sleep was not to be his on that occasion, however.

"Remain behind a moment, Naruto-kun. I'd like us to speak in private a while."

The _jinchuuriki _turned back towards his new sensei. Kurenai waved him over to take a seat on a small blanket that she had laid out on the grass. He remained somewhat nervous about being this close to such a stunning woman despite the earlier situation with Ayame. He putted over to the indicated spot and sat down, crossing his legs in the traditional relaxed position.

"You seem to be emerging as the team's leader."

"…I'm not so sure about that, Yuuhi-sensei. I have no real leadership abilities."

And he didn't, at least in his own mind. Naruto viewed others as encumbrances and would much rather handle things on his own. He _certainly_ had no wish to inspire people or make them seek out his presence and stand beside him. The demon vessel had survived on his lonesome and would continue doing so. His nine tailed partner was all the companion he had ever needed.

"Please, Kurenai will do. And you underestimate your charisma. The Inuzuka are well-known as outspoken and headstrong individuals, and Kiba is no exception. But even though he banters with you he seems to recognize you as the stronger and obey your direction. Iruka-sensei's reports indicate several instances. Do not repeat this to the others, but I had believed Ino to be a hopeless case coming into this team meeting. Perhaps I will be mistaken. You seem to have stirred something inside her."

Naruto arched a curious brow.

"But Ino still moons over the Uchiha. You heard her _great ambition."_

Kurenai nodded with a smile. The demon container started feeling at ease talking to her.

"That's correct, I did hear her claims. Your cutting remarks have made her reconsider that previous mindset, I believe. She does have potential, and I hope that being scared straight will push her towards realizing it."

Naruto had indeed been aiming to scare the Yamanaka, though not with such a productive goal in mind. He had been expressing his opinion because he could, no other reason.

"You're...welcome, I guess."

"Naruto-kun…you seem a bit nervous. Please don't be intimidated."

Naruto stared back and locked his gaze on those entrancing red orbs.

"I've been exposed to worse things. It'll take more than a little chat to scare me."

She smiled again, though Naruto imagined seeing some concern beneath the gesture. The spiked blonde concluded that he rather liked her smile.

"And with good reason, assuming Hokage-sama's stories are true. Your present skills rival an Elite Chuunin's, according to what he's told us. As such, the Sandaime has decided that you are _not_ going to be training in basic exercises alongside the team. You will be instead be working with a personalized instructor while conducting basic missions with us."

Naruto was a little thrown at this. He had never heard about something like this being done. He was also rather surprised to hear that _any_ Konoha shinobi would consent to taking _him_ as a personal apprentice. The _jinchuuriki_ imagined that the old man had done some substantial arm twisting to set this little scenario, not that the blonde wasn't appreciative. This could be a great chance to take his training to the next level, assuming the instructor was good, which he or she would have to be to meet with the Hokage's approval. Despite that he was the slightest part disappointed that he wouldn't be training with Kurenai.

"I don't know what to think. I hadn't expected something like this at all."

"Hokage-sama believes that your overall development would be stunted due to me needing to train Kiba and Ino in basic shinobi exercises. I am rather inclined to agree given your enhanced abilities. However, proper teamwork is also crucial to being a shinobi in _this_ village. You have been placed on a rookie team due to this. You will also be shadowing your sensei on some higher rank missions. She was once apprenticed to...a most skilled and knowledgeable shinobi, and will prove a more suitable choice than I would be to mold your individual strengths."

Naruto had heard stories about a woman who had once been apprenticed to the Snake Sannin. He couldn't recall her name, but she had to be the kunoichi that Kurenai was talking about. There had been other rumors about her also, in particular that she harbored a bloodlust to rival his inner demon. Still, the legend Orochimaru's protégé would no doubt know certain things that no-one else in Konoha would, save perhaps the Hokage. The diabolical Sannin had been the most ingenious _jutsu_ masters to ever reside in the village. Learning under such a person would be like a dream come true even though the tutelage would come secondhand through his student.

"You must be talking about Orochimaru's old apprentice."

Kurenai nodded and her previously gentle voice took on a stern lecturing tone.

"That is correct, Naruto. Mitarashi Anko is to be your sensei. You would be well advised not to ever mention the name Orochimaru in her presence, however. That monster is a _very _sore topic with her."

"No worries. I'm going going to botch a chance like this."

The woman's voice then returned to being companionable. Naruto wondered how she managed to seem so nice and gentle at one moment and then turn dangerous as all Hell the next. Kurenai was perhaps the same as an overall shinobi, demure and kind as a civilian and teacher while cold and ruthless on a mission. Naruto had not created such similar changes in his own mindset. The _jinchuuriki_ tended to be vicious and snide all the time. Kurenai wasn'tquite the same though. She hadn't made him think those harsh thoughts as most other people in Konoha did without much exception, and he couldn't place this awareness in the least. The blonde _did_ realize that he somehow knew that he could invest his guarded trust in her, though he srill wasn't quite prepared to make that plunge, to be certain but being able to realize that he _could_ without needing to be concerned about having the gesture thrown back at him with a sneer was rather...soothing.

"That's good to hear. Anko-san will be waiting to meet you at training ground nineteen in an hour."

"Then I'd best get over there. I'm sure being late wouldn't make a good impression."

Naruto had risen to leave when her hand grasped onto his. He must have imagined the sudden electric spark that surged through him.

"One last thing, Naruto-kun. You're more than welcome to come to me seeking help or advice even though I am not your designated instructor. I will be depending on you much more than the others should our team ever encounter real danger on a mission, so you ought to be able to depend on me as well."

Naruto blinked and nodded.

"Right. I need to be going."

Naruto shook the unbidden thought that he would be making pains to need extra work on his _genjutsu_. The blonde couldn't think about such matters at the moment. He had to clear his mind and keep his senses at optimum condition. The _jinchuuriki_ released Kurenai's hand and started at a brisk pace towards the village training grounds to meet with a woman that most reports labeled as being at least borderline deranged. The demon carrier's shinobi experience was about to become much more interesting.

(End Chapter Two)

**Author's Note: One week between updates. I almost never get that pace on my other stories. I would advise expecting more lag time in the next update, since I don't want to completely neglect my Harry Potter works. Anyway, I'm not so sure about the quality on this one. The overall point was to introduce a little more depth into Naruto and show him as more than merely a bastard and a cold killer. There is that side to him, but there's also buried underneath that a lonely young man who only wants to be liked and accepted, and craves love and contact wherever he can obtain it. Hence the point behind the scene at Ichiraku's. These two personalities fight against one another for supremacy, and the cold bastard is still in control now. Mix in the Kyuubi, who constantly pushes Naruto into the path that he wants the boy to walk on and you have ample misdirection. I thought the Naruto/Ayame scene was the chapter's weakest point but others might disagree. At any rate, the story would have gotten boring had there been no inner battle within Naruto. He isn't anywhere near ready to open his heart to people yet, but it might come in time.**

**I decided to follow some reviewer advice and place Naruto on Team Eight only to do missions. I didn't get to Anko like I had originally intended in this chapter, but she will have a starring role in the next. Maybe one more past that with Naruto getting into some more advanced material and having a talk with Sarutobi, and then the story will start picking up significantly. I have a plan to incorporate the Wave Country arc, but it will be very different than in canon. I had previously wanted to place Shikamaru on the team rather than Ino but decided to keep the boy to girl ratio intact like in the canon. Hinata might have worked instead, but I have a reason for placing her where she is. I think she's most likely to grow on a team where she'll have to assert herself as a leader, where she wouldn't on a team with strong personalities like Naruto and Kiba. With lazy bums like Chouji and Shikamaru as teammates Hinata will have to take charge and grow for the team to be a success. Besides, there needed to be some conflict on Team Eight, and Naruto's anger with Ino's immaturity provides. Shino fans needn't worry about him fading into obscurity. He'll be back in the mix soon enough, more than likely by the Chuunin Exams.**

**I hope I did a somewhat decent job portraying Kurenai. She doesn't have much development in canon so I have an almost clean slate to work with. I tend to see her as a genuinely nice person outside missions who could reach out to Naruto and break his angry shell. He will develop a special bond with her, whether or not it eventually turns into romance. I really think that it might right now, especially since he isn't really her student and that taboo would be eliminated. But then I haven't started writing Anko yet either and I might fall more in love with her character once I do.**

**That's about all I have to say at the moment. Enjoy and please review.**


	3. Ordeal

_Naruto had risen to leave when her hand grasped onto his. He must have imagined the sudden spark that surged through him._

_"One last thing before you go, Naruto. I would like you to know that you're more than welcome to come to me whenever you need assistance or advice even though I am not your designated instructor. I will be relying on you much more than the other two should our team ever encounter any real danger on a mission. Since that's the case, you ought to be able to rely on me too. Should you ever require any extra help learning a technique or only need to talk, come and see me and I'll be delighted to make time to accommodate you."_

_"I appreciate that. Maybe I'll take you up on it sometime. Until the missions, then."_

_Naruto shook the stray thought that he would be making pains to need extra work on his genjutsu. He couldn't think about such matters at the moment. He had to clear his mind and stay at optimum condition. He released Kurenai's hand and started briskly towards the training grounds to meet with a woman that most reports labeled as being at least borderline psychotic. The demon carrier's daily existence was about to become much more interesting._

**Nine Tailed Serpent, Chapter Three: Mitarashi Anko – Serpents and Summons**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the designated training ground not long following his talk with Kurenai. He hadn't had to pass through Konoha proper as the location was rather close to the academy. That was too bad. The villagers' glares and curses might have served to get him into the more homicidal mood that he was likely to need here. The area seemed to be completely deserted but that couldn't be correct. The demon carrier didn't detect any illusionary genjutsu either, though that didn't necessarily mean that there wasn't one. A skilled jounin would no doubt be able to mask the technique well enough that he wouldn't be able to easily sense its presence. Still, the odds were that the woman was hiding somewhere within the vicinity. 

_**"Behind you, brat!"**_

The demon's warning caused more harm than help. The kunai that would have simply grazed his neckline instead plunged deep into his shoulder due to his accidentally twisting into its flight path in an attempt to dodge. Naruto grunted in pain and surprise as the blade tore a hole in his white muscle shirt and lodged near to the bone. Blood oozed out like a sieve and stained and ruined the garment. The demon container yanked the kunai loose and glared up into the nearby tree from whence it had been thrown. His prospective sensei sat lazily on a sturdy branch with her legs crossed and sporting a rather insane grin. The bleeding soon halted and the wound began healing over due to the Kyuubi's intervention, though it would still take at least another hour to repair totally. This bloodthirsty bitch had cut him pretty deep and her expression betrayed that she wasn't the least bit apologetic about having done it. But two could play that game.

She was quite the sight to behold, he thought. She was dressed in a rather provocative netted bodysuit that revealed enough skin to be deemed as rather obscene. Over that indecent garment she wore a short leather skirt that at least managed to obscure her most private places along with a matching coat very similar to Naruto's, except that hers still had the sleeves where he had removed his. Her femininity was an outright tsunami in comparison to Kurenai's subtle ripple. And similar to the red-eyed woman, Mitarashi Anko's eyes were most distinctive. Her irises were a yellowish brown and large like a snake's and she seemed to have no visible pupils. Still, whatever allure she might have possessed was overshadowed by her having tossed a kunai into Naruto's shoulder. She slid down to ground level with a sensual grace that suited her somewhat serpentine nature.

"So I guess you're the punk that Hokage-sama wants me to train."

"And you're Mitarashi Anko. All those terrible rumors seem to hold some truth."

Naruto stared back down at the bloody kunai in his right hand as he spoke and the obviously addled Jounin's previous grin widened into a complete smirk when she nodded. He blinked and tossed the blade back to her. He wouldn't have been able to hit her with a return throw anyway and attempting would have accomplished little save angering her. She caught the projectile with practiced ease. He looked on with disgust as Anko brought the weapon near her mouth and proceeded to sensually lick Naruto's dripping blood clean as though she were performing a similar act on some lucky (or perhaps not so given her questionable mental state) man.

"Sorry 'bout that, kid. Though it was really your mistake. I only meant to give you a little tickle. At least you've got good instincts. Didn't expect you to sense that kunai coming."

Again, her tone and mannerisms exhibited that she wasn't at all genuinely sorry.

"I'll survive, though you could have just said hello instead."

"But there's no fun in that. And you taste really good, too. Anyway, you've been sent out here to become my apprentice. The old man tells me you're some kinda prodigy and really good with your ninjutsu. That doesn't mean shit to me. I've never taken students up to this day and I sure as Hell don't feel like wasting my time with you either. So you're going to prove to me that training you is worth my energy, right here and now."

Naruto watched the woman warily, but was nonetheless determined. Not many would talk about the Hokage with such irreverence. He was already starting to like Anko a bit.

"Very well, then. I expected that. Tell me what I have to do to become your pupil."

"It's real simple, kid. All you've got to do is draw blood on me in a spar. I'm not going to bother trying to teach some green Genin. Show me that you're as advanced as the Hokage brags and that you have a sack down there. Otherwise you can go back and climb trees with Kurenai and the other brats."

Naruto smiled inwardly. Nice and straightforward, just how he liked things. This apparently wasn't some ridiculous spiritual test with an inner meaning. The only problem was actually managing to injure the volatile kunoichi. The demon container somehow knew that she wasn't going to make this easy on him, though she would probably pull her punches to a large degree. Or at least he hoped that Mitarashi Anko wasn't crazy enough to actually maim him.

"This sounds entertaining. Whenever you're ready."

Naruto relaxed into a practiced but seldom applied shinobi stance. This would mark the only true combat test that he had ever had. His previous experience sparring against other shinobi was limited to having easily whipped Kiba in a couple isolated bouts back at the Genin Academy. His other battles had been against non-shinobi and had been laughably easy victories. The Kyuubi vessel took a second to weigh his options. Attempting to hide and wait would be pointless. There were no teammates or other shinobi present to divert the Jounin's attention and give him an opening and he would have to blow his cover to attack her eventually regardless. That Kage Bunshin technique might provide a suitable smokescreen but would likely not work and would squander much chakra in the process. Anko slid into her own stance and uttered a stipulation that completely shattered his plan.

"One more thing, you're not allowed to use any chakra techniques."

Naruto grit his teeth at the saccharine smirk on the kunoichi's lips. She must really not want anything to do with training him. This meant that his arsenal would be limited to throwing weapons and basic taijutsu, and he sadly excelled at neither. He really wished that he had thought to bring that stolen katana to this test. He had no training whatsoever regarding how to properly use it but the additional reach still would have somewhat increased his chances to land a hit on this woman.

"That a rather large handicap."

"Tough shit, brat. The world ain't always fair, especially to us shinobi. I'm not trying to learn how many damned jutsus you know. Any moron can memorize hand seals and build chakra. I'm testing you as a person. I want to see whether or not you really have what it takes inside to be my apprentice. So stop standing there and come at me, you little shitstain. Show me what you've got."

That was true. The world had never treated Uzumaki Naruto right. He had risen to his current position against all the odds. And he was not going to be derailed by this test or by the psychopath giving it either. She was somebody that he could respect and he liked her attitude, but she was going to be made to bleed somehow. He would make her accept him. With no techniques allowed there was only avenue by which to proceed. He concentrated his chakra into his leg muscles in order to boost his speed and charged. The demon carrier's kick was sloppy and poorly timed and the Jounin dodged it with nonchalant ease. Naruto growled and tried to sweep her legs but that missed as well. The demon carrier was set to transition into a punching combination but Anko beat him to the attack, sending him sprawling with a quick uraken to the jaw. Naruto spat up some blood and bared his teeth as he pushed back upright.

"Nice punch. I don't think I've ever been hit that hard."

Anko shrugged, that same insane grin on her face.

"And you couldn't hit the Hokage Monument on the broadside. Shut up and fight."

Naruto withdrew the kunai that he always kept at his boot and rushed at his adversary again. He was a rather angry at this point and his swipes were wild and inaccurate as a consequence. Anko evaded them with no trouble and countered the third berserk swing with two quick attacks using the blade that she had used to pierce the demon vessel's shoulder earlier. Naruto experienced stinging sensations on his neckline and at his side and only then realized that he had been cut again. He was getting his ass kicked. Even more humbling was that Anko wasn't even trying to attack him outright and was doing nothing save evading and countering his inadequate attacks.

"You look dead _fucking_ sexy with all that blood running down your cheek, you know."

The demon container ignored the attempt to rile him up more. Obviously the direct approach was not going to work. He was wasting stamina and Anko's counterblows were beginning to take a serious toll on him. And yet the only distance attack he could use involved throwing his one kunai or about the six or so shuriken that he had in his pouch. Against Mitarashi Anko's vastly superior speed the strategy seemed a waste. Then again he could always be a bit more daring and…

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."_

To Hell with the rules. Naruto was a shinobi, and there was nothing more important that completing one's mission. Twelve Naruto copies rushed at Anko, who quirked an eyebrow. The demon container wasn't sure whether she was impressed that he could do the restricted technique or indignant that he had disobeyed her instructions. The real spiky blonde leapt back into the nearby trees, using the clones as a diversion. The kunoichi wouldn't take long to obliterate them so Naruto had to act quickly. He laid down a quick illusionary genjutsu to obscure the general area and buy a precious couple more seconds and moved to a good vantage point and started doing hand seals. Anko destroyed the bunshins with her kunai and glanced directly up to where their creator was standing. The illusion had been useless, but it didn't matter now.

_"Katon: Hitama."_

The demon carrier repeatedly spammed the basic two-seal katon jutsu and sent small fireballs in a barrage in Anko's direction. They were weak attacks but they also weren't designed to hit her. He aimed the balls to spray the ground near her and back her up towards a distant tree grove. He smirked as she cursed like a sailor and dodged the attacks but was still being pushed right in the direction that he had planned. Once Anko was in position, Naruto made the seals to unleash a power technique that would bring his opponent down hard and stretched his right palm out while using the other to brace it.

_"Raiton: Bunkiten no Rakurai."_

Electricity gathered in a large sphere in Naruto's outstretched palm. A huge lightning bolt blasted outward from the orb and sailed towards the grove. This one mammoth beam separated into about a dozen smaller bolts at the median between the two. The trees blasted ablaze and exploded upon impact. He had deliberately aimed so as not to kill or seriously injure her, but she didn't imagine she'd be getting up soon either. The explosions wouldn't hit her but the resulting shockwave would put her down. He waited as the smoke cleared, but right as he was about to get a clear vision a hand wrenched his hair and a kunai pressed up against his throat.

"Nice try, but not quite good enough. At least you've got some balls though. Most other Genin wouldn't have dared to break the rules."

Anko's breath was hot and dangerous in his ear, similar and yet so much not so as Ayame's had been earlier. Naruto certainly had no naughty thoughts about this situation. At the spot where the Jounin should have been knocked out near the grove sat a splintered log. The demon container had been bested by the Kawarimi. The absolute most basic technique taught at the academy.

"There are no rules in battle. All that matters is winning."

"That's right, kid. It's good to see you understand that. Too bad your battle is over."

He had to admit, it was tough to argue with a blade pressed into a vital spot. He wasn't prepared to accept losing yet, though. Anko wasn't going to seriously injure him. That much had been made apparent by her holding back during the entire test up to the present. Naruto stomped hard on the tree branch that the two were standing on. The wooden appendage snapped and both Genin and Jounin went sailing towards the ground. Anko abandoned her hold on the demon carrier and rappelled against the nearby tree trunk to roll back and land upright. Naruto hadn't the time to do the same but still landed gingerly against the tree's base. He shook out the cobwebs but only had time enough to glimpse the kunoichi's still grinning visage as she pointed her arm at him and three summoned snakes escaped her trench coat's sleeve and bound him to the tree trunk. He was not physically weak by any stretch, but his strength was useless against the coiling serpents. Naruto was completely immobilized, not able to move even an inch. Amusement danced through Mitarashi Anko's snakelike eyes as she observed his plight.

"You've done pretty damn good up to now, but give it up. There's no escaping this."

The snakes squeezed the demon carrier tighter every time he tried to resist their hold. Numbness began to set in as the constricting serpents slowed the circulation in the Uzumaki's limbs. He had to escape immediately or else he would lose consciousness. Fortunately his arms were only bound at the biceps, allowing him to move his hands together to make seals. He did so without drawing attention to the action by keeping Anko's rather sadistic attention occupied through making audible choking and wheezing noises. The _Seiteki na Karada_ was a raiton technique that released intense static electricity through the user's skin pores. Completely useless in most situations but it was exactly what was needed here. Anko's shadow snakes hissed loudly as they retreated away immediately. He used the tree as a springboard and hurled his body at the Jounin kunoichi as soon as he was loose. He knew that he wasn't going to get another opening and that he had to make this one count.

Naruto was already on Anko by the time she managed to come to terms with what had happened, wrestling her to the ground and mounting her. The demon container then realized that he no longer had his kunai and had most likely dropped it upon his landing. He held her weapon at bay with one hand and used his superior size to dominate the kunoichi in their position. Grappling was one art that most shinobi were not skilled in at all and Anko was no exception. Among Konoha's ninja clans only the sumo-styled Akimichi incorporated it into their training at all. Naruto wasn't a properly trained wrestler either but over the years an improvised variant had come to replace traditional shinobi martial arts in his arsenal. His own grappling was more akin to street combat than anything proper or technical. This was the only moment in the entire spar in which the spike blonde held the advantage. Since he couldn't cut her due to having no blade on hand he would have to use his bare hands to get the job done. He raised an arm to deliver a vicious strike when a pleasant sensation in his nether regions broke his concentration.

"Mmmm…so _kinky_. Didn't know you had it in ya, brat."

The adolescent demon container whimpered pathetically as Anko massaged his crotch with steady and experienced hands. He became all too aware that her legs were spread wide due to their mutual position and that the manner in which he was mounted atop her could easily be mistaken as something much raunchier by an observer. Anko easily noticed his discomfort and relished in making it worse. The woman rubbed her hardly covered skin against Naruto's body and nipped at his ear, batting his lobe with her tongue and then dipping the probing organ inside to take a taste.

"Stop this…"

Her response was deceptively sweet and gentle.

"I don't think so, kiddo. Because you've done so well up to now I've decided to give ya some extra _special_ early lessons. Lesson one. Never leave your weak spots unprotected. Lesson two. Never let your target get into your head."

With those words Anko roughly grabbed onto poor Naruto's private area and twisted mercilessly. The demon vessel gasped out a scream as pain overrode his senses. A second twist was accompanied by a nasty headbutt that sent the spike blonde staggering up and a kick to the sternum that pushed him back against the same tree he had previously been bound to. The Jounin was up quickly and pressed her trusty kunai into his shoulder joint. Not coincidentally this was the same point where she had impaled him with her initial greeting. The steel blade stung like hell as the tip dug into the raw wound. At least he was rather relieved that her seduction had only been a psychological ploy and that she wasn't genuinely trying to get into his pants. The age gap was a bit much.

"Very good, beating my Snake Hand. But no more tricks."

Naruto glanced down at the tree's roots and saw his kunai sitting in the moss. Anko trailed his vision as intercepted his attempt to grab it. She twisted his right bicep and dislocated his shoulder with a sickening pop. Still, the injury had been worth capturing her attention. He immediately raised his other arm and yanked her purple pineapple ponytail backward to keep her in place. The demon carrier then let out a shriek as he propelled his body at the kunoichi and impaled his own shoulder clean through to the bone on her kunai. The momentum allowed him to headbutt her in the mouth, his hitai-ate smashing directly against Anko's grinning lips. He let her hair go and watched as she stumbled back on rubbery legs with a dazed expression. Naruto breathed out in triumph as the blood began trickling down her chin. He had busted Anko's lower lip wide open. He had passed the test and she was honor bound to train him.

"I win, Anko-san. I've passed your little test."

The kunoichi's tongue darted out and licked her lips and chin, tasting her own essence. Those yellowish brown snake eyes widened and she looked at her apparent new student with a tangible respect. Anko looked down at his completely destroyed shoulder and shook her head in exasperation as she pulled the kunai loose.

"Why you crazy little bastard…yeah, I guess you did. Come on, you need the hospital."

Anko's voice wasn't as boisterous as it had been earlier. He had apparently nailed her pretty hard with that headbutt. She bent down and reset the demon caaier's dislocated shoulder as well as she was able and picked him up by the waist. Naruto was in no condition to even walk. His one shoulder had been ripped to shreds and the other torn by the ligaments. He was bruised and cut all over and was still having a hard time breathing thanks to the kunoichi's shadow snakes, and he could swear that he had cracked a rib or two due to his tree plunge. Still, he didn't want to be carried to the hospital. The demon had always managed to heal his wounds in the past and going to get medical treatment would look weak. He also didn't care to deal with having the medic-nins glare at him.

"There's no need. I've always been able to heal quickly. I'll be alright by tomorrow."

"Bullshit, kid. You're going whether you like it or not. At the least you can keep your sensei company while she has her damn jaw fixed."

"You know, I just remembered that I never told you my name."

"Don't be an idiot. Everybody around here knows who you are, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto objected no more and simply let her sling his less damaged arm over her shoulders and drag his dead weight away to the ninja hospital. Having somebody care enough to drag him to get treated when he was wounded was nice anyway, even though said person had been the one to cause the damage. He laid his head back against his new sensei's neck and let his legs carry him under her direction as he closed his weary eyes.

_**"You sure got your tail kicked, kit. That was pathetic."**_

Naruto did not need this right now. He was hurt and tired and didn't want to be taunted.

_"Shut up, baka fox. I didn't hear you making any offers to help out."_

The Kyuubi chuckled darkly in amusement inside Naruto's mind.

**_"Remember who this woman answers to. We can't have the Third knowing about our connection, you know that. Besides, you needed to do this alone. You're not ever going to become stronger by using me as a crutch and this woman's training will help us to reach new heights."_**

_"I understand. Now let me get some rest. I'm so fucking tired…"_

The demon departed back into Naruto's subconscious as he at last succumbed to exhaustion and blood loss. The last thing he heard was Anko's cursing accompanied by a loud booming voice coming closer.

* * *

D-rank missions sucked. Naruto made this conclusion upon completing Team Eight's initial exercise. He really didn't consider doing some idiot villager's lawn work to be worth his time at all. This morning the team was set to cleaning out the kennel cages at Konoha's animal shelter. They had arrived at the site only moments ago. The demon container wrinkled his nose in utter disdain at the septic stench that dominated the place. 

"This is so gross. I can't believe we have to do this crap."

Naruto smirked at Ino's screeching complaint. The truth was that he still more or less disliked the loudmouthed Yamanaka. Despite that he was starting to at least accept her as a teammate. She had surprised him by actually stopping by the hospital to visit him during his two day mandated observation period. Kiba and Kurenai had both called on him several times, as had Anko. The Hokage had dropped in once also to inquire about his recovery. Sandaime had understandably not been able to stay long due to having other matters to attend to. Still the spiky blonde was rather touched that Konoha's venerable leader would make time to visit him in convalescence despite all his other obligations. Naruto hadn't even needed to be in the hospital. The Kyuubi had completely healed him in less than six hours but the medic-nins wouldn't cave in to his demands to be cleared. Naruto was convinced that they had kept him against his will just to torment him.

Two weeks had passed since his having been demolished by Anko in the sparring match. His beloved leather trench coat and pants had both somehow disappeared as he rested during that initial collapse. Anko-sensei still denied having any knowledge pertaining to their whereabouts. During that time he had completed three basic missions with his team and had also spent six hours in training with his personalized instructor every day that neither had a mission. He was making progress. Anko had already taught him her trademark Snake Hand technique. He could bring out the serpents but could not control them very well. To do that properly he would need a proper summoning contract with the snakes. Attempting to call out the serpent boss Manda and obtain his patronage would be the next item on their training agenda.

"Stop your damned bitching, Ino. This ain't that bad."

"Don't tell me what to do, dog breath. I can say whatever I want."

Listening to Ino and Kiba bicker was starting to become a usual pastime during missions.

"The mutt doesn't get it, Yamanaka. This place is just like home to him."

Naruto's interjection received the typical Inuzuka response.

"Fuck you, Naruto. And stop taking her side. We guys are supposed to stick together."

"I'm loyal to whichever side suits me at the moment."

"There you go with that badass routine again. Give it up, Uzumaki. Nobody's buying it."

Several dogs in the kennels starting barking along with the Genin team's argument. Kurenai had taken the opportunity to duck out to run some errand or another. He didn't blame her. He sure as Hell didn't want to be around this stinky dog pound. The demon container glimpsed one particularly ugly resident while surveying the area, a spotted bitch that was missing a leg and an eye. She was howling particularly noisily.

"Your sister's calling, Kiba. Better go see what she wants."

Kiba narrowed his eyes and looked where Naruto indicated with his thumb and sneered.

"Oh yeah, that's just hilarious. I'll remember to pass that little remark on to Hana when she comes home. She's out on a mission now but I'm quite sure she'll be more than willing to cut your big whiskered ass down to size when she gets back."

Naruto only shrugged nonchalantly.

"I welcome the challenge. But until then we should get these bullshit missions done the smart way. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."_

Naruto made the requisite seals and expended more chakra than normal to create about thirty clones. He ordered them to clean the kennels while he and his two teammates watched and waited at the entrance, refusing to do anything other than supervise. The work was done in less than an hour.

"That was a really cool technique, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto sighed. He would much rather Ino stop calling him that. Being addressed so formally was rather annoying but coming out and saying so was more bothersome and might also make her think that he considered her to be an actual comrade or something. Whereupon he only nodded and banished his clones. At least she was starting to talk less about the Uchiha and not acting quite so girlish while on missions with the team.

"It's nothing that impressive. Several Jounin in this village know and use it."

Naturally the mutt couldn't keep his yap closed. That was what made him so endearing. The Inuzuka clapped him on the back and smirked.

"He's so humble. A Genin using elite-level jutsus and not thinking anything about it."

Ino joined in the teasing also. Naruto wondered what he had done to become the target.

"That's right, and ruggedly handsome too. He's almost as dreamy as Sasuke-kun."

Only then did Naruto realize his mistake. The Kage Bunshin was a restricted technique and should word get out that he knew it he would likely be implicated in having stolen the kinjutsu scroll that contained the instructions to use it. That wouldn't be a problem except that he actually had the damned thing in his possession. He had used the technique once against Anko during their battle but doubted that his sensei had thought much about it. On the other hand, Kiba and especially Ino were liable to open their mouths to others who would seize upon the chance to use the knowledge against him. He would have to return the scroll to the Hokage soon and hope that he could avoid any serious punishment. He was enraged inside about having made such a moronic and pointless blunder.

"You're both beginning to try my patience."

"Chill out, Naruto. Nothing to get uppity about, you sexy thang you."

The demon vessel was both embarrassed and pissed. Those around him had never dared mock him so casually in the past. Even the big mouthed Kiba had always known his limits. With this burgeoning team those particular barriers were dissipating and he didn't like it one bit. True hatred was something that he had always been accustomed to and could retaliate against in kind. He didn't know how to deal with this lighthearted teasing at all. He smirked and decided to get his back. Some quick hand seals, and...

"SNAKES! I HATE SNAKES! GET RID OF THEM!"

Naruto watched as his shadow snakes shot out and snapped at the other two Genin. Ino's screaming was a less than pleasant sound but their startled reactions were well worth having his eardrums assaulted. He wasn't wearing anything with sleeves and so they visibly materialized right in his wrist's skin. The stray dogs in the kennel didn't like the summoned serpents either and raised a clamor. Akamaru growled at one back but backed away whining when it hissed back. The dog was every bit as craven as its master. The demon container wondered when Kurenai would be back. The team couldn't leave until she dismissed them and he had better things to do than standing around here.

"We get the point, Naruto. Now reverse this damned genjutsu already."

The spiky blonde raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"These are no illusions, Kiba. Seriously, you're both such scared little children."

The demon container retracted the shadow snakes lazily. He had rather enjoyed watching them squirm. Anko-sensei's perverse tendencies had to be making an impact upon him. Naruto wouldn't have even bothered to care about playing such mind games with his two teammates a week or so prior. He would have only scowled and ignored them.

"That wasn't very nice, Naruto."

Naruto grinned sadistically at Ino in an attempt to imitate Anko's trademark expression.

"You didn't call me Uzumaki-san, Yamanaka. That was rude and improper."

Ino blanched as though he had threatened to kill her, and given his usual temperament the idea wasm't lacking in proper cause. He had gotten those two but good with the snakes. Yamanaka and the mutt wouldn't be taking any liberties with the demon vessel again anytime soon. Naruto was right back in the dominant position where he belonged.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Naruto airily waved her apology away.

"Don't worry about it. Naruto suits me better. Tell Kurenai-san that I went to train."

The demon carrier then departed leaving two bewildered teammates standing at the kennel. He wasn't going to act outright hostile to them when they weren't doing so to him. Most people thought Naruto to hate everybody indiscriminately but that wasn't the case at all. Only those in Konoha who treated him like dirt. Everybody else he tended to be rather passive towards. The hedgehog bared its spines only when threatened. But neither would it do to have the other two Genin assume that the terrible Uzumaki Naruto's edge was beginning to blunt. And so he had scared them a little. He was now starting to view them as genuine companions as opposed to total inconveniences, but he wasn't about to let them know it.

* * *

Two days later Naruto entered training ground nineteen at the usual training time. Several other Genin teams were up and drilling with the sunrise but Mitarashi Anko was not at all receptive to leaving her bed even a mere second earlier than her internal clock made her and as a consequence Naruto started later in the morning. Sensei and gakusei hadn't met the last two days because one or the other had been sent on mission. As per the usual the unstable Jounin was nowhere in plain sight. Every time they convened to train the spiky blonde would get cut somewhere or the other due to her customized greeting. And no sooner had the processed the thought, a kunai passed by and made a small incision above his hairline. Naruto scowled as a couple severed blonde locks passed through his vision on their descent to the ground. 

"At least you've learned not to move into it. Someday you might even dodge it."

The second sentence sounded rather more garbled than the other, as though the speaker were talking and chewing at the same time. Naruto heard a loud swallow as he turned to where the noise had originated. Anko sat cross-legged in a tree picking at her teeth with a used dango skewer. The kunoichi's obsession with those little rice balls was ridiculous.

"Morning, sensei."

"Whatever, brat. Here, I've got something to give ya."

Naruto smirked and gave a mocking little bow. Anko gave a maniacal grin and heaved a large green parcel down to him. He raised an brow and tried to catch it with one arm. The package turned out to be much heavier than it appeared and the demon carrier used his second arm to conterbalance it but still collapsed. He scrambled back to his standing base and tore it open. He discovered that it contained his missing trench…which now somehow weighed well over a hundred pounds. The outside remained the same, but upon examining the inside he discovered that small bulging patches had been sewn in a haphazard manner all over his expensive overcoat. Training weights...some dimwit had stitched _fucking weights_ into his best ensemble and done poor work in doing so.

"…This is the worst tailoring I've ever seen."

Anko let out a sheepish smile and scratched her head.

"See, it's a kinda strange tale. You passed out two weeks ago Maito Gai helped me lug your worthless ass into the hospital. While you were conked on the bed we two started discussing some things...well, more like I tried to talk a little and Gai shouted a lot. So I guess I blurted out something about your _taijutsu _not being quite up to scratch. He started bellowing on about youth and snatched up that coat marched out like he was on some crusade. I didn't have the heart to stop him. I think he even patched all the weights in on his own time."

Naruto shook his head in disgust. He slipped the trench on and tried not to slouch over due to the added weight. His pants were still gone. The demon vessel imagined that Gai had tried to alter those also and had ruined them beyond repair. He then took his stolen katana that had been latched to his waist and attached the case to a hook on the coat's exterior. He had started carrying it upon getting his medical clearance. Naruto still didn't know how to use it, but it couldn't hurt to have around. The blade would have spared him much pain and harm during his battle with Anko two weeks prior. And it made him look so much more _intimidating._ All he had to do was place his hand on the grip when some villager glared or spat at him and the moron would go running.

"Well, it's good to know _my_ sensei is so responsible. She puts me in the emergency room and then lets some weirdo steal my clothes."

Anko shrugged and slid down to the ground in her usual sensual style.

"Hey, show some gratitude. Gai came up to me the next morning and demanded that I send you out to train with him and his protégé in the early mornings. I could've been _really_ inhumane and allowed it. He still sent something in case I changed my mind. Stretch out that wrapping cloth and take a look."

Naruto did so and stared gobsmacked at what he saw: a green spandex training suit.

"…Well, now I have something to use as a target next time I do _jutsu_ practice..."

"Take care to leave it out somewhere he can see it. Now let's get to work. We'll spar two hours and then take a shot at calling Manda."

The spiked blonde nodded and the two went at one another. He was getting a bit better at reading her moves and responding to them. He still had yet to land a single substantial hit on his specialized Jounin sensei and still looked like he had been run through a meat processor at each spar's end, but he was making steady improvement nonetheless. During this encounter he was able to use the katana to keep her honest to a degree. Anko was the slightest bit wary about closing in to bust his chops when he had a razor sharp steel blade to swing at her. Naruto couldn't even come close to hitting her accurately but there was the chance that an isolated lucky swipe might catch her. The demon container had also gotten a good chop in on her shadow snakes when she sent them at him. That had only gotten her temper roused and he had paid in spades. Anko seemed to take sadistic pleasure in making him spar against her while wearing his weighted leather trench and not slowing her own pace at all to compensate.

When the spar had ended Naruto was cut and bleeding in several places as usual. His wounds were nothing serious this time at least. He thanked the heavens that he had the demon to heal him. Otherwise there was no way he would ever be able to survive this training. The Kyuubi had been outright ignoring him these last couple days though. The spike blonde was a bit bothered and hurt about being cold shouldered but had been too preoccupied with training and missions to resolve whatever issue the demon had taken with him. He missed their wordless conversations.

"Enough rest. We're ready to try the summoning now. Get your ass up and over here."

Naruto had been resting under some trees but stood up and dragged his weary body upright and into the clearing where Anko-sensei was waiting. That weighted trench coat was beginning to irritate him something serious but he wasn't willing to remove it and look like some pansy.

"Okay, I'm ready. Whenever you want to start will be good."

Anko nodded and moved aside to give them both some room to work. He watched as she did the technique and summoned a large snake that carried a peculiar scroll in its mouth. Naruto took the scroll and signed his name in his blood as the contract procedure stipulated. The demon carrier then rolled the scroll back up and pocketed it in his coat.

"Alright, that should do it. My own contract with the snakes is only a partial one and I've never actually called the boss out. Still, it can't hurt to try. Throw enough chakra behind the summoning and Manda should sense it and come here. We can only hope he doesn't have an appetite this morning or else he might decide to try and eat us both."

Naruto said nothing as he began making the seals. This was a very tough technique, much more draining than the others he regularly used. Once done he slammed his still bleeding right hand onto the ground and shouted out.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

A smoke cloud appeared in the clearing and an enormous snake appeared. It had three heads and stood taller than most houses in Konoha. The beast looked around in bewilderment and then glanced at the two shinobi.

"That's not Manda, but still a damn good first try. Dismiss it and use more chakra."

Naruto did so. The tri-headed serpent hissed as it went away, annoyed with having been called needlessly.

_"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"_

The demon carrier bellowed out the technique as he threw all the chakra he could muster into the summoning. He could sense the Kyuubi popping into his conscious mind. The huge chakra pull had apparently roused the demon's attention as he came to see what all the noise was about. This time the smoke cloud was even larger and the summoned serpent was titanic with a horned head. The creature spoke with an unctuous hissing drawl.

**"Bow down, mortals. Manda is now in your lowly presence."**

Naruto wasn't particularly surprised that the snake boss could talk, seeing as he communicated with a kitsune on a regular basis. Manda swayed his large head about and tasted the air with his tongue. A moment passed and then it cocked its head down to where the demon container and his sensei were standing. Anko was almost in awe. She obviously hadn't expected her charge to actually call the boss. Manda ignored Naruto and concentrated his attention on Anko.

**"…You are Orochimaru's disciple, yes. I remember you. I presume your master calls."**

Anko put a hand on her waist and snarled out a reply. Naruto had never really seen the kunoichi pissed up to that point.

"I haven't seen that asshole in many years, snake, and he sure as Hell ain't my master."

Manda bared his fangs at Anko's blatant disrespect and spat out his own retort.

**"Your petty vendettas do not concern me, little woman. Tell me who summoned me here this instant. My patience wears thin."**

The spiky blonde raised an eyebrow. This overgrown garden snake had a serious attitude.

"My companion called you. He wants to make an arrangement with you."

Manda paid Anko no more heed and coiled around the pair. Both master and apprentice were now both trapped within a small area and walled inside the great serpent's body. The boss summon cocked its head and stared at Naruto. Several long moments passed and then Manda let out several short choking hisses that sounded similar to laughter.

**"This is a mere hatchling. No weak mortal child could summon the almighty Manda."**

Naruto closed his eyes and tried not to become angry. He knew that this creature was much stronger than him even with the demon's chakra and rousing Manda's ire would mean certain death. He was still exhausted due to having to burn nearly his entire chakra reserve to call the serpent here.

"I am young as you say, but I did still summon you, great Serpent Lord."

Manda rasped out his hissing laugh again.

**"The hatchling speaks. How very amusing. Allow Manda to see what you really are."**

The snake brought its head ever so close to Naruto's body. He could almost smell the venom on the serpent's maw as he tasted the air right around the demon carrier. Suddenly Manda's eyes widened a bit and he jerked his head away and stared down at the pair.

**"You stink like the ninetails, child. The Kyuubi's host, you must be. Most intriguing…"**

Naruto wasn't sure, but he thought that he could detect a little hesitation in the great serpent. The Kyuubi snarled inside Naruto's mind but said nothing. The demon also seemed to understand that he and his vessel had no chance to survive against Manda should a reckoning occur. He didn't notice Anko bite down on her lower lip when her charge gave no visible reaction to the Kyuubi's mention. Manda lolled his head about while he considered the matter and then spoke again.

**"Very well then. Normally I would never consider accepting one so young, but perhaps I might be willing to make an exception and allow you to serve me, little demon. All that we need discuss now is your tithe."**

Naruto was confused, and said so.

"I don't understand."

Manda shook his great head and laughed again.

**"Foolish child. Serving Manda is a great privilege. You must provide me with living tribute in order to call upon my protection. I will even be benevolent in this case and reduce your initial indulgence. Prepare me a dozen human lives and summon me to consummate our bond, but call me again without my tribute and I will eat you, Kyuubi or otherwise. Until then, little one."**

Manda disappeared as he had come, leaving Naruto and Anko alone again in the training grounds. His purple-haired sensei was almost shocked into silence.

"We'll stop here today. Good work, kid. I didn't think you'd actually be able to do it."

Naruto snided his reply. He might have to make one more hunting trip into the cities.

"Now all I have to do is dredge up twelve poor bastards to be eaten by some snake."

Only Mitarashi Anko would take a statement like that with an apathetic shrug.

"We'll cross that bridge later. Anyway, go home and get cleaned up. I meant to tell ya this earlier, but we're booked to meet with the Hokage in about three hours. He's decided that you're gonna be coming along on a mission with me outside the village in a couple days and he wants to go over the details with you personally."

Naruto nodded and obeyed. He hadn't covered much distance when the demon called.

_**"This is bad, gaki. She'll run right to the old man and tell him what the snake said."**_

_"So you're still alive in there. I don't know what you're talking about."_

The Kyuubi remained silent a long moment and then replied with an enraged whisper in his head.

**_"Imbecile! That scaled cretin talked about me. She's knows that you're aware of my presence now."_**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he digested the truth behind the demon's words. He really was in a predicament.

(End Chapter Three)

**Author's Note: There's my third chapter. This one was designed almost entirely to bring Anko into the plot, and I inserted some Team Eight things in between. I've reevaluated what I want to do with this story since the last update and now I have a clearer picture about where we're going in the long haul. I can say the he's probably going to not be as darkish a character in the end as he is now. But neither is he ever going to be a nice guy entirely. I might be willing to entertain other pairing possibilities than Anko and Kurenai, but whatever does happen (and there might not even be one) will be a long time coming. I'm not too inclined to get him involved with anybody until he reaches the appropriate age. He might look and act differently but the honest truth is that he's still twelve here. I was going to have him warm up to Kiba and Ino some here, but I really want him becoming a slightly more approachable person to be a slow burn. He's not gonna turn from a total introvert to an ideal teammate and friend within a couple weeks. I'd imagine he'll be willing to play ball a bit more by around the Chuunin Exams.**

**I said I'd be doing something new with the summons. I find Manda to be hilarious as an overall personality, and snake summons coincide with the OrochiNaruto that I'm trying to portray to a degree. Some might think this a bit early to introduce the summons, but Naruto still got the toad contract pretty early on in canon and he's quite a bit more advanced in this story. Next chapter will likely have some more Kurenai, the mentioned talk with the Hokage, and Naruto's first big mission. I will say that I might not be doing the Wave Country arc after all here. It's possible, but Naruto isn't on Team Seven and so it really doesn't fit too well. Until the next time. Enjoy and please review, as usual.**

**In a slight update since this chapter was posted, I've moved this into the Naruto/Anko section. I'm not committing to putting them together romantically or anything, but they are the two main characters right now.Also I want to make the story a bit easier to locate since I'm hoping to get some****more traffic and feedback.**


	4. Detachment

_"We'll cross that bridge later. Anyway, go home and get cleaned up. I meant to tell ya this earlier, but we're booked to meet with the Hokage in about three hours. He's decided that you're gonna be coming along on a mission with me outside the village in a couple days and he wants to go over the details with you personally."_

_Naruto nodded and obeyed. He hadn't covered much distance when the demon called._

_"**This is bad, kit. She'll run right to the old man and tell him what the snake said."**_

_"So you're still alive in there. I don't know what you're talking about."_

_The Kyuubi was silent and moment and then replied with an annoyed whisper in his head._

_"**That slimy cretin talked about me. She's knows that you're aware of my presence now."**_

_Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he digested the truth behind the demon's words. He really was in a predicament._

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter Four: Detachment – The Shinobi Way**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

A long shower and almost three hours later, Naruto approached the Hokage Tower. He and the ninetails had gone over their problem at length and come to the conclusion that the best course would be to come out and own up to the host's knowing about his demon when Sarutobi asked. This would mark the one occasion _ever_ during which the blonde was able to express some gratitude about the villagers' taunts. His being ridiculed and called a demon all this time would allow him to claim to having pieced his circumstances together on his own. And perhaps Anko wouldn't even rat on him at all. Naruto _was_ her student and the demon carrier at least liked to _think_ that she had some consideration towards him. He moved past the nameless ANBU guarding the tower's entrance without a word and proceeded upstairs towards the Hokagee's business quarters. The interior was bustling with clerical employees going about their usual business. Few bothered to notice his presence but those who did made certain to send him their usual cold glares. These swine would all live to regret their actions. 

"I'm sorry, but Hokage-sama is currently in a…oh, it's _you."_

The ANBU doorman's automated response changed to a vicious snarl upon noticing the visitor. Naruto wasn't about to let some nondescript _grunt_ intimidate him, eveb though in all likelihood he was a strong shinobi given that he had been charged with protecting the Hokage's working quarters. The whole situation was null in the end, seeing as this person would not dare to start something here and incur the Sandaime's wrath.

"That's right, and I have an _appointment._ Let me pass, no-count."

The cat-masked ANBU bristled but had no choice other than to let him pass. Naruto sneered as he passed into the Hokage's room. He wasn't surprised to note that Anko was seated there in advance. The jinchuuriki was right on time, so she must have arrived prior to the scheduled meeting. Proper conduct dictated that the snakelike kunoichi wouldn't spill all her charge's secrets with him sitting the next chair over. Not that such things as _tact_ and _decency_ ever mattered all that much to the loud and abrasive Mitarashi Anko.

"Ah, there you are. Please take a seat, Naruto."

Naruto nodded and slid into the chair next to Anko's. She glanced over at him and then turned her gaze back towards Sandaime. The Hokage lit his pipe as the demon container relaxed into the leather armchair. The lit tobacco provided a soothing aroma that calmed the blonde's tense nerves.

"Apologies about being late, Hokage-sama. I didn't mean to hold things up."

Naruto wasn't _actually_ late at all, but it seemed like the appropriate comment to make.

"You aren't late at all. Now then, let's get down to business…"

The demon carrier listened as the old Hokage spoke. He and Anko would be traveling to Sakai, a river port situated a moderate distance to the east. The commercial town was the main inland aquatic trade hub linking Fire Country and the small island Wave Country. Wave has a convenient location on an islant past the Sakai River's mouth where it opened into the eastern sea. Port Sakai was a criminal locale and had been Naruto's destination during his last _excursion_ two weeks earlier. Since then an opium war had erupted between the established local _yakuza _and a newer group, the battle sparked when the local boss's nephew had been killed during a transaction along with his entire escort. The uncle was enraged and determined to send his organization's new rivals packing and had sent an underling to Konoha to contract a team to lend assistance in the sabotage and extermination. The operation was rated as a B-rank mission.

"…Your contact will meet you at the arranged location at noon tomorrow. This mission should last a week, so plan in accordance."

"Understood, Hokage-sama. We'll go and get prepared, then, with your permission."

Naruto's lips quirked in a small sarcastic smile upon hearing Anko speak so _seriously._ Her previous disrespect towards the Sandaime was not something she was willing to exhibit in the venerated shinobi elder's presence, it seemed. So _very_ like a snake, shedding her skin whenever she liked. At least she had made a token attempt to help him avoid the coming interrogation.

"As you wish, Mitarashi-san. I'll be keeping Naruto a while longer, however, so you'll see him in the morning."

Anko cast another look back at Naruto as she departed and grinned.

"Meet me at the gates at dawn tomorrow morning. Best not be late or I'll be leaving your punk ass behind."

Once Anko was gone, the Hokage sent to have tea brought in. The old man smoked his pipe with leisure and observed the much younger Genin. Naruto was rather more at ease with the Sandaime than with most other people. The village leader had never once treated him with contempt and had on several occasions taken steps to assist the demon vessel with his education and training, when his actual instructors had given none.

"So then, tell me how being a Konoha Genin has suited you these recent weeks."

Naruto saw no reason to lie, and so gave an honest response.

"The work hasn't all been as bad as I'd thought it would be, though I'm glad to be doing a real mission now. I'm learning a lot with Anko-sensei."

Sandaime's expression indicated that Naruto's answer wasn't _quite_ what he'd been seeking. The demon carrier sipped his tea and pulled a scowl. The drink was bitter and unsweetened green tea. He would have liked something less unpleasant to the taste.

"Your sensei tells me that you've managed to summon the snake boss during exercises this morning."

Naruto shrugged as though executing a summoning that needed something close to a Kage's chakra levels were nothing worth mentioning. The Hokage seemed rather amused with the blonde Genin's nonchalant attitude.

"She passed her _kuchiyose_ contract to me, though it did take me a couple tries to call out Manda."

"That is quite an impressive accomplishment, Naruto."

The demon carrier ignored the compliment, though he was pleased to hear it inside.

"I only needed the summon contract to control the Snake Hand. Manda doesn't matter."

Naruto wasn't about to tell the Hokage that he was _entertaining_ the idea that he might somehow meet the great serpent's tithe. He rather doubted that the Sandaime would take well to his giving people over to Manda as tribute. A shinobi's enemies were all over the place. Sooner or later he would be able to gather together enough victims to appease the snake boss.

"Regardless, Anko tells me that the snake revealed a terrible secret as he departed."

_'Here we go...took you long enough, old man.'_

"I've known about being a demon ever since I was a kid, Hokage-sama. The villagers have always reminded me."

Sandaime closed his eyes and lowered his head. The old man looked over at Naruto again a moment or so later with a somewhat pained and much more serious visage. The townspeople had never outright said that he was the demon's carrier, but it could do naught but advance the blonde's position to _allow _the Hokage to think otherwise.

"I must apologize to you. I issued a decree against speaking out about that incident several years ago. I knew that the villagers have been rude and unkind to you, but it had never occurred to me that people would ignore the Hokage's orders and violate the decree. You are not a monster, Naruto. You are a hero, a child who protects this village against a great evil, and those around you are blind to it."

Naruto kept his expression level. Attempting to act would get him caught and compromise all. The best course was to continue being as snide and apathetic as usual. Sandaime would see through any appeal to _pity_ in less than an instant. One didn't survive so long atop a hidden shinobi village without being able to read other people.

"Well, being told is better than cursed and spat upon all the time and not knowing the reason."

Sandaime nodded with an approving smile.

"That is a good attitude to take. Konoha will recognize its mistakes soon and will change its attitude."

Naruto curled his lip in a bitter sneer.

"Forgive me, but I'm not holding _my_ breath, Hokage-sama. I have something to give back to you while I'm still here."

"Ah, so you've decided to return that stolen scroll at last."

The demon carrier raised his blonde brows in surprise. He hadn't even reached into his coat to produce his stolen item.

"You knew I had it all along, then. That's a little..._odd."_

"Don't be ridiculous, Naruto. Old though I might be, I've not gone senile. You did well in taking the scroll and returning to your apartment, but you were _also_ tactless enough to be seen wandering around Konoha during the investigation. You would have done better to have remained hidden in the woods. People here are _always_ going to suspect you and your presence outside was reported within minutes. I have allowed you to keep and study the scroll these past weeks because you were skilled enough to elude being caught holding it in your possession in the very enemy's midst. I've always rewarded merit as it deserves. I at least hope that you've learned something valuable."

Naruto blinked in surprise. He hadn't even considered that the old man might have known a thing about the scroll's whereabouts. He withdrew the stolen item and placed it onto the Sandaime's desk. The Hokage drank his tea and waited in silence.

"I've learned several things, though the techniques are well past what I can handle in general."

_"Kinjutsu_ aren't made to be used by Genin. Now then, you have a big mission early tomorrow. Return home and get some rest."

Naruto rose to leave as ordered. He considered stopping to express his gratitude to the old man in regards to all he'd done to help the prodigal shinobi. The blonde demon carrier shook his head and kept on walking. Such _human_ sentiments didn't suit him in the least.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Meanwhile, the sun was beginning to sink into the horizon outside. Yuuhi Kurenai sat at her table at a small outdoor restaurant overlooking the Hokage Tower. The place specialized in various beverages, its location situated to cater to the Sandaime's clerical workers and their insatiable _caffeine_ drives. Kurenai was sipping on a double latte and had a large apple and cream cheese bear claw on her plate. While she tended to not like sugar in general, even Team Eight's leader had a small sweet tooth that demanded to be indulged on occasion. She would have liked to have had someone to converse with but her usual crowd wasn't available. Kakashi was preoccupied with training his Genin cell and Asuma was supervising his on a mission. Anko hadn't been around either, no doubt working with Naruto. Others were outside the village on missions or bogged down with administrative work.

Thinking about Anko also got made her mind wander to what had become a rather common topic in recent weeks: her team's resident problem child. Kurenai _wanted_ to help Naruto learn to open up to other people. The blonde was hopeless in understanding how to interact with those around him. That much had been made apparent during the team's last mission together. She had told them that she was leaving them to run a personal errand in the village, but had remained in the area and used a Henge to change her appearance to look like a small dog so that she would be able to observe how her students behaved without her constant presence keeping them in line. Naruto had some _serious_ issues with camaraderie. He was so _accustomed_ to being mistreated that he remained unwilling to lower his emotional barriers. Except with her, she noticed, and then _only_ when the two were alone. Naruto sometimes returned her smiles and chatted with her sans his usual deception. Though miniscule, the progress was nonetheless warming to her.

Still, he was making even slower progress with his teammates as well. Naruto was no longer being outright _vicious_ towards Ino and he still maintained that curious accord he had with Kiba. She had been a _bit _irritated to see him use the Kage Bunshin to shirk the mission. The point behind making Genin do menial tasks was to teach them to work hard and work together, and Naruto's tactics precluded both aims. She didn't know _how_ or _when_ the _jinchuuriki_ had learned the restricted technique, but his advanced skills were a boon to the team and were thus alright with her. Perhaps this was how her Team Eight was meant to work. Naruto would blaze the path and excel and the others would struggle and even to keep him within sight. With Anko giving Naruto her exclusive training the skill gap between him and the other two Genin was going to widen more, and not narrow in the slightest. At the same time, Kurenai had appreciated his reluctance to brag about his abilities to the other two. She had long thought being humble to be an endearing character trait and arrogant people tended to get under her skin like nothing else.

Kurenai let out a resigned sigh upon coming to the conclusion that this team was never to become legend in Konoha or even remain together long. Naruto would soar like a meteor through the Konoha shinobi ranks and leave Kiba and Ino in his wake. He would no doubt be an accomplished elite when his two current teammates became Chuunin. Soon enough the blonde would be her teammate on missions rather than her subordinate. She made another sizable dent in her bear claw and gazed across the street right in time to see the spiked blonde head that dominated her thoughts leaving the Hokage Tower. Kurenai swallowed her bite in haste and waved him over. She could do a lot worse as eating companions went. Naruto blinked and hesitated but stalked over in the end.

"Kurenai-san, _konbanwa_. I didn't expect to see you out all alone and...isolated."

Normally she would have been irritated with the base insinuation behind such a remark. The idea that she was some helpless _damsel_ who shouldn't be out on her own rankled with a proud kunoichi like Yuuhi Kurenai, but the Naruto's amused appearance assured her that he had been _aiming_ to garner that reaction and nothing more. Tactless, but she would let it slide in his case. He didn't know much better. She delivered her retort with the same mocking seriousness.

"You had better be more cautious, Naruto-kun. Imagine that _your sensei_ had heard that remark."

Sensei...something that she _wasn't_ to him, as much as she wanted to be.

Kurenai smiled as the blonde gave an exaggerated shudder.

"I shudder even to think about it. She can hit a target at a hundred meters with a needle. I've seen it."

"Come here and sit with me. I hate eating out alone."

Naruto cocked his head and stared at her with a strange look, as though Kurenai were some ridiculous creature in a circus exhibit. His emotionless blue orbs were trained like an eagle's on her mouth and didn't move a centimeter as he sat down opposite her. A long moment passed without a word, and the Genin's gaze was beginning to bother her. She turned her head and looked at her own image in a near window. She could have keeled over in embarrassment at the sight that greeted her. There was cream cheese and apple _smeared_ all over her mouth and chin. She then grabbed her napkin and wiped the mess clean, glaring at the blonde all the while.

"And I thought it suited you, Kurenai-san. Applesauce never looked so good."

"Quiet, or else I'll introduce you to my patented pervert repelling knee."

Naruto grinned in response. She observed with more than a little anger that the proprietor didn't come over to allow him to order something. The spiky blonde didn't seem to mind. At least his whiskered countenance didn't wasn't indicating such, anyway.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not a pervert or anything."

The Genin kept his gaze locked on the older woman's as he spoke. Dull and listless as the pair appeared to an uneducated observer, Naruto's twin aquatic orbs held a certain burning _intensity_ that was quite visible to one able to look underneath the obvious and see it. Kurenai was a skilled observer, a trait that came with being a _genjutsu_ specialist. She had never once caught this kid looking at her other assets, as she had noticed her _other_ male subordinate doing on several occasions. Uzumaki Naruto was a strange enigma. All the proper lines were hazed and obscured and with the blonde. He looked like a mature teenager rather than a prepubescent child and acted the part as well unless thrown into a situation that his established mindset wasn't prepared to deal with. There were no existing records about him in Konoha's data archives either other than his name and mission statistics. Kurenai sometimes had a little trouble viewing him as a child at all.

"Please tell me what you were doing at the Hokage Tower."

Kurenai thought it best to get some conversation going again. Her thoughts had been beginning to wander into treacherous waters. Despite Naruto's looks and attitude and that unwavering stare, the blonde Genin was still _very_ much a minor and she was more than twice his age. Even _considering_ him in such terms was gross and improper, her own budding relationship with Sarutobi Asuma notwithstanding.

"A mission assignment. I'll be going with Anko-sensei to Port Sakai in the morning."

Kurenai was somewhat _jealous _upon hearing this. The kunoichi had known well in advance that Naruto would be sent to shadow his combat instructor on some higher ranked missions, but still he was _her_ team's unspoken leader. Supervising him on missions was supposed to be her charge and she wasn't at all pleased with Anko being allowed to encroach onto it. She took great pride in her new role as an instructor, and this entire idea implied that she was little more than a disposable _accessory_ when it came to the prodigal Naruto's development and was thus rather insulting. The serpentine kunoichi worked alongside Naruto enough with his training. Kurenai wasn't going to take her irritation out on him though.

"Then I would assume that you're doing an escort mission, or delivering documents."

Naruto shook his head and responded with a slight gleam in his azure gaze, perhaps a bit _miffed_ that she had even insinuated such.

_"Iie_, Kurenai-san. Much better than _that_. We've been ordered to help some opium gang in wiping out another one."

She was a bit upset a moment ago, but she was downright _enraged_ now. Kurenai bit down on her lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Sending a _twelve year old_ _Genin_ on an _extermination campaign_ was a disgusting and insane practice. Shinobi _were_ contract killers, she knew and well acknowledged, but still, Konoha village did not share training practices with the _Bloody Mist_. Staining Naruto's hands with blood and gore at such a young age would result in compromising his mind later on. Kurenai had seen this happen with Uchiha Itachi, having worked alongside the wanted criminal on several missions as a Chuunin. Itachi had started killing much too young and had become more or less desensitized to violence, and then apathetic to it. Severing all emotional capacities had been his mind's _only_ method to protect against total madness and even that hadn't been enough in the end. One needed but walk through the ghost town that had one been the bustling Uchiha District to see the results. Kurenai would _not_ sit back and watch the same happen to Naruto. The blonde had struggled too hard through constant adverse conditions to be lost like this. Her companion noticed these raw emotions burning on her visage. Her control had been compromised in anger.

"You're not...looking so good. Kurenai-san. Perhaps I should leave. I didn't mean to cause problems."

"No, don't go. You're much too _young_ to be doing missions like that, Naruto-kun."

Naruto expression lost that little gleam and his eyes narrowed in indignation.

"No need to be concerned so much, Kurenai-san. I can kill _yakuza_ goons with ease. It'll be a cinch."

Kurenai understood that he had misinterpreted her emotional concern as a slight against his abilities. That seemed to be how Naruto's brain operated. He would construe _any_ comment in the most negative way possible due to sheer instinct. Kurenai imagined that she might be the same in his position. The minimal human interaction that he had experienced as a child had been almost nothing but negative. And he _did_ interpret her comment as such. The one thing that the _jinchuuriki_ could not stand was being viewed as weak or incapable. Naruto had pushed his all to the breaking point during his battle with Anko to prove his worth. Kurenai didn't want to compromise the progress that she had made with him due to this. She grasped his hand under the table. His skin was hot, superheated by anger.

"That's not what I meant. I know that you _can_ handle it, but you shouldn't _have_ to."

Naruto sat quiet a moment and nodded, pulling his hand loose and standing.

"I've got to go. Anko-sensei and I leave at dawn and I've still got some work to do."

He walked out without waiting to hear a response. Kurenai sighed again and palmed some _ryo_ notes down on her table. Her appetite had vanished. She was taking great pains to suppress her burning desire to storm across the street and into the Hokage's workspace and vent her displeasure with his decisions regarding Naruto. Nothing would be accomplished through meeting him in a towering rage. She would see the Sandaime in the morning, but now she was going to take a trip over to the public _onsen_ and soak until her ill temper subsided. She considered tailing behind Naruto to make an attempt to repair the damage done between them but realized that it would accomplish nothing save angering him more. He _also_ didn't like being coddled.

_"Gomen,_ Yuuhi-san. I would like a quick word, please."

Kurenai let out an exasperated breath and whipped her head towards the speaker.

"Make it quick. I'm _not_ in the best mood right this second."

The man, who she recognized as the restaurant owner, let out a condescending smile and nodded.

"Believe me, I understand and I wanted to apologize about that vicious little demon coming here and disturbing your meal. I should have ordered him to leave on the spot, but I didn't want to cause a public scene. Someone like _him_ might have wrecked the entire shop. Rest assured that he won't be allowed back again. As compensation your order will be on the house this evening."

The red-eyed kunoichi looked aside and bared her white teeth in a snarl that could rival Naruto's. She respected the kid even more now having been exposed to what he had to deal with _every single day._ Kurenai would have lost control and killed a person or hundred long ago.

"How _generous,_ but at least let me leave a proper _tip."_

The calm and controlled woman snapped at last and whirled on the proprietor. The resulting slap carried all the strength Kurenai could muster behind it, a considerable amount given her shinobi training despite being much less skilled in _taijutsu_ than the other arts. The odious little troll staggered back and crashed into another table where a young civilian couple was eating. The kunoichi prowled around a little and then turned back and made several hand seals, layering two cooperative _genjutsu_ over the entire establishment. One tricked a person's visual cortex into seeing vermin and cockroaches crawling all over the place and the other stimulated the gag mechanism and induced uncontrollable choking and vomiting. People began retching and abandoning their meals within seconds.

_'Let's see you deal with this, asshole.'_

Two birds with one stone. The man would lose his current customers and receive an even harsher blow to his business's reputation. Little incidents like this tended to stick in peoples' minds. Also, the Hokage would have to take great pains to deal with the mess. Symbiotic _genjutsu_ were a _nasty_ business. Each was maintained through the other and so both had to be attacked at the exact same moment to make progress against them. Kurenai's mental techniques were tough to counter in the best scenarios. Her knowledge and skill with them was almost unparalleled and in most cases she was able to add in extra little touches that stalled the usual dispelling procedures. The Hokage might even have to come downin person to break the symbiosis. Kurenai whipped her waved hair and walked toward the bathhouses with a rare purpose. Due to her unbalanced emotional state she hadn't noticed a certain _jinchuuriki _observing the short altercation with a genuine appreciation budding in his expressionless blue orbs.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Rain poured down steadily in Fire Country the next day. Naruto and Anko had been in Port Sakai several hours, preparing to commence the mission. The larger operation contained two missions. Today they would raid the Gatou Trading Company's branch headquarters in the riverside city. Wave Country's shipping magnate and unsung dictator proved to be involved in several ventures less savory than mere trade. Gatou was using his legitimate business to as cover to conduct various illegal and lucrative operations. Among them was processing and selling opium in locales all along the Sakai River all through Fire Country, and now the man had come to the big city. Gatou was the new competition that their client wanted expunged. This compound contained one large building and several warehouses enclosed with a strong concrete barrier. The warehouses seemed to both store Gatou's opium and to house his security and street thugs while the building contained his cash assets and administrative corps.

"Might as well get started. You deal with the goons while I sabotage the building."

_"Hai,_ Anko-sensei. I _thought _I might use them as Manda's tithe, unless _you_ have a problem with the idea."

Mitarashi Anko smirked at her student's ruthlessness but shook her head in the negative.

"Not today, kiddo. A giant snake's gonna draw way more attention than we need."

Naruto knew that she was right. This attack had to be kept somewhat quiet. Their mission was to move in and neutralize everybody in the compound but not to attract outside attention while doing so. Ideally they would make sure that word didn't reach Gatou's headquarters in Wave Country. Should that happen then he would recall the opium ship that served to both process and transport his drugs. Destroying that opium ship and its escort was the operation's second phase, which would occur upon the next shipment's scheduled arrival at Gatou's private shipyard in three days' time assuming this mission was accomplished without a hitch.

"You're right, let's get moving."

"Blast the radio tower with alightning technique while I cut the electrical lines."

No power and radio meant no working communications. Naruto did a couple quick seals and a lightning bolt arched down and struck the small tower. Sparks showered as it blew. Meanwhile Anko tossed several kunai at the lines outside the concrete wall, choosing a spot where the downed lines wouldn't place the two in any danger. She barely missed a couple throws but the lines went down quickly enough. The electrical lights around the warehouses and in the building proper went out in an instant. Trained ninja operated well in the darkness and this gave the pair a distinct advantage. Naruto and Anko looked at one another and nodded. Each went to separate objective without a sound. Naruto saw his sensei tossing down spike traps at every possible exit to the building including the ground below the windows. Anko then scaled the outer wall with ease and entered through the maintenance door at the top, intending to start with the executives and work her way downstairs.

Naruto kept along the concrete wall as he ran to the warehouses. Several thugs were outside looking at the destroyed tower and cursing about the electrical storm. The meager light outside combined with the wall's shade and his dark clothing to obscure him almost perfectly. He and Anko had abandoned their usual garb and changed into loose black bodysuits and masks better suited to covert ops. Naruto entered the nearest warehouse through an open side door unnoticed. There were two men in the room. The demon carrier moved quickly and drew his katana, hacking through the poor miscreant's throat with a wild swing. The other turned around with a shout.

"Who the Hell are…"

_"Seneijashu."_

Three shadow snakes lashed out at Naruto's command. Two coiled around his waist and neck and bound him while the third mercilessly bit into his neck. The deep wound combined with the serpent's venom to kill him in no time. The kill wasn't quick enough to stop him screaming out though. Several other thugs started towards the one warehouse. Naruto could possibly kill them all in a melee but it wasn't a guarantee.

_**"Let me have them, kit. I'm getting bored in here and I want to sharpen my fangs."**_

Naruto smiled saccharinely inside his mind as he answered his nine-tailed companion.

_"You never seem to want to chat with me unless you have to these recent weeks."_

The demon snarled and hurled against his bars with a loud crash.

_**"Now's not the time. We'll have this conversation later. Open my cage and let me out."**_

_"Anko-sensei might show up again soon and your red chakra is way too noticeable. Let's not risk being exposed."_

The demon grumbled loudly. Naruto normally acquiesced to the ninetails' command in almost anything with barely any complaint. There was undeniable logic behind this rare denial though, and the demon relented with an irritated nod.

_**"…Fine, but you'd better at least entertain me instead."**_

Even while he bantered with the Kyuubi, Naruto spammed his seals and did his basic _Katon: Hitama._ The resulting fireballs spread out and ignited the dry wooden opium boxes inside the warehouse. Naruto exited the door that he had entered through. The security thugs charged en masse through the main entrance and saw their two colleagues dead on the ground. Several began choking and hallucinating due to the wood smoke and the burning opium. The spiky blonde leapt up onto the concrete barrier wall near the door and placed a quick kunai trap. Three men soon emerged and were repeatedly impaled by soaring knives. This battle was much too boring. These guys were both weak and stupid.

The others retreated through the main entrance again and began running towards the main building to regroup. Once they reached the door, Anko's set spike traps activated. Four more went down bleeding and moaning in immeasurable pain. Naruto could sense chakra being expended inside the building. There were three sources. Whomever Anko-sensei was battling against had shinobi training, and she was outnumbered two to one. Unless they were at elite level she could handle them on her own with no trouble, but the demon vessel chose to go to her nonetheless. These remaining nine thugs would need to be dispatched in short order. Playtime was over.

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."_

Eighteen Naruto copies rushed the nine weaklings brandishing identical katana. The demon carrier wasted no time and was already scaling up the wall when the two groups collided. He heard Gatou's hired men screaming right as he entered the maintenance door. The blonde then dispelled the clones, as the replications has served their intended purpose and maintaining them expended chakra that he might soon need. Once in the hallways he noticed that the main executive was dead. Six puncture wounds organized into three matching pairs indicated that he had been victim to the kunoichi's Snake Hand. One chakra then signal dissipated into nothingness. Either Anko had evened the odds or she had been extinguished due to them. Naruto's heartbeat picked up as he rushed down the stairs. A real battle, at last. He saw his sensei and two identical twin shinobi wearing Hidden Mist _hitai-ate_. Each had a terrible looking claw on opposite arms that were connected by a long chain. One brother was dead on the ground and the other teeming with anger about it.

"My brother…that does it, Konoha bitch. I'll kill you."

Anko's brown snake eyes shined with bloodlust as she beckoned him to attack. She was no longer wearing her black mask. Naruto thought that she looked odd without her usual revealing clothes. He was used to seeing her almost naked in netted clothes.

"Go ahead and try me, big boy. You and him both couldn't take me on at the same time."

The other brother charged brandishing his claw. Anko could take him out on her own but Naruto had a more humiliating conclusion in mind. He reached out around the corner and grabbed the chain and pulled. Not expecting this sudden resistance the other brother toppled back and crashed onto the ground with a thud. Naruto kept hold over the connection as he stalked out into the corridor with a smirk.

"Talk about your second-rate shinobi. That Gatou guy obviously can't judge talent."

Anko scowled at her student.

"Don't ever mess in _my_ battles, Naruto. I hope you've cleaned out outside like I told you."

"They went down without trouble, Anko-sensei."

The Mist-nin on the ground let out a groan.

"A student…nothing but some damned Genin punk. I can't believe this shit."

Naruto scowled and brought his leg down into the other shinobi's breadbasket. He wheezed as his wind was driven out.

"We didn't give you permission to talk, chump. Shut it."

Anko shook her head and spoke in an exasperated tone.

"Damage the merchandise _during_ the interrogation and not until then."

Despite his precarious position, the Kiri-nin still had some spirit remaining.

"I ain't telling you shitheads anything. Don't even bother wasting your time."

The kunoichi's entire visage lit up with sadistic glee.

"We'll see about that soon enough. I might not be a specialist, but I'm no slouch when it comes to extracting intel. Naruto, haul ass downstairs and deal with whoever's still alive. I need to concentrate while I work."

Naruto was more interested in watching a real torture session than in some worthless civilian clerks.

"But I've never seen a real torture session. I'd like to watch this."

The purple-haired woman became incensed and snapped at her complaining student.

"We're on a _mission_ right now, in case you haven't noticed, brat. Get lost or I'll give some _private_ lessons in interrogation when we get home."

Naruto raised his hands in a mock surrender and exited through an open window. The demon vessel had a sinking suspicion that he would be serving as the target in those lessons. The last sight he glimpsed was Anko calling out her shadow snakes and advancing slowly on the prone Mist-nin. He would be begging to be sent to his dead brother soon enough. The demon carrier entered the building again through another window on the ground level. Some targets had tried to escape the building and had been impaled against Anko's exit traps. The blonde worked his way back upstairs to his sensei's position and slew whomever he encountered in between. He knew that these people were innocents, but he couldn't let that stop him. Shinobi had to be remorseless at all times. Morals had no place in his shadowy world. A true ideal shinobi had no such emotions to hold him back.

Not even the slightest expression moved in those cold blue orbs as Naruto brought his katana slicing down onto a pregnant worker as she begged to be spared. Expectant mother and unborn child perished in unison. She would have reported the attack to the Port Sakai authorities had she been allowed to live. Gatou would have been told and the mission's secret nature lost. _Nothing_ could be allowed to compromise the mission. Naruto considered keeping his hands clean through using distance techniques to do the killing but that meant expending chakra where it wasn't outright needed, and huge _ninjutsu_ risked causing too much ruckus besides. Shinobi were mere tools, mechanical and optimal. The demon container took no pride in what he was doing but acknowledged it as needed. That was enough to grant him sleep at night. He reached the upstairs wing soon enough. His sensei was leaning against a wall. The Mist-nin looked like a butchered animal on the ground. His death had not been pleasant.

"These two were only lackeys. Their boss is an A-ranked Missing-nin."

Business as usual. Mitarashi Anko expressed no regret whatsoever about having sent her preteen Genin student to stain his hands and soul with innocent blood. Those hands hadn't been clean to begin with regardless. Naruto was content with her detachment. He didn't want to be treated like a child. He had been killing since he was seven and didn't need some pointless emotional counseling about his actions here.

"I bet their leader will be waiting at the next mission then."

The woman nodded her agreement. Naruto took a towel that was on a nearby chair and cleaned away the coursing blood that drenched his hands and arms. He then wiped down his katana and sheathed the blade at his side.

"His name's Momochi Zabuza. He's known in most circles as _Kirigakure no Kijin_ and was among Hidden Mist Village's elite Seven Swordsmen. He'll be guarding the transport vessel. I'll be honest here. He's a dangerous opponent and I'm not sure I can beat him. Fightin' against high-class _Nukenin_ wasn't in our mission docket."

Naruto shrugged. He didn't know who this Zabuza character was but he didn't care.

"We can't pack up and go back now. The operation's not done yet."

Snakelike eyes narrowed. Anko's voice came out as a dangerous hiss.

"Don't be a _retard,_ Naruto. A skilled shinobi always knows when to back down."

Naruto remained unbothered. He didn't want to abandon a big mission. Returning to Konoha in disgrace would prove all those people that slandered him at all chances to be right. A single Missing-nin wasn't _that_ much to be concerned about. Failure would convince the Hokage that he wasn't skilled enough to do advanced work. The _jinchuuriki _would get shunted back down to doing D-rank missions. Uzumaki Naruto was no mere domestic servant.

"We can take him out together. Besides, I have a last resort to use in the worst case."

That would be the demon and its powers. He could give over control in a heated battle and claim no responsibility. It would be possible to convince both Anko and Sandaime that the _Bijuu_ had wrested power in order to preserve its own existence. No-one had ever battled against _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ and lived. This _Nukenin_ leader would not break that tradition.

"You're assumin' he's gonna be alone. Mistakes like that get people killed, kid."

"I'm prepared to do what needs to be done. We're not going to lose."

Anko blinked and stared at him a long moment but then showed her usual grin.

"All right, then. We'll see this through. Come on, let's go rent somewhere to sleep."

Sensei and student both returned to the building's blacktop and leapt back down to the asphalt below. The constant downpour soon washed the remaining blood clean. Some might have seen the experience as something cathartic. Heaven's tears cleared loose sins that the whistling blonde demon carrier didn't even acknowledge. Naruto removed his mask and tossed it aside. Next time he would at least allow his victims to see their killer in the whole. Innocent casualties deserved that much at least.

Standing atop a processing plant in the near distance, the same two cloaked characters who had watched Naruto during his last venture into this port locale observed the widespread carnage that the demon carrier bad created. The pair looked at one another and nodded, tailing unseen and unnoticed behind the two Konoha shinobi.

(End Chapter Four)

**Author's Note: I meant to get this chapter out several days ago, but had to overcome some severe writer's block while trying to do that Naruto/Kurenai conversation. I think it came out well enough in the end though. This chapter was a bit darker than the others, especially when it came to Naruto doing his business while Anko tortured the Demon Brother. But that is what it means to be shinobi. He does what he's ordered to do. Next chapter will be dominated by the battle against Zabuza and Haku. I have some surprises in store here. In the end, I wanted to do something resembling the Wave Arc but also to add my own personal touch to it. Astute readers will no doubt realize how this whole opium war scenario came about to begin with. Hope this is enjoyable enough, and please give me opinions.**


	5. Determination

_"You're assumin' he's gonna be alone. Mistakes like that get people killed, kid."_

_"I'm ready to do what needs to be done. We're not going to lose."_

_Anko blinked and stared at him a long moment but then showed her usual grin._

_"All right, then. We'll see this through. Come on, let's go rent somewhere to sleep."_

_Sensei and student both returned to the building's blacktop and leapt back down to the asphalt below. The drenching rains washed the remaining blood clean. Some might have seen the experience as something cathartic. Heaven's tears cleared away sins that the spiky blonde demon carrier didn't even acknowledge. Naruto removed his mask and tossed it aside. Next time he would at least allow his victims to see their killer in the whole. Innocent casualties deserved that much at least._

_Standing atop a nearby processing plant, the same two cloaked characters who had watched Naruto during his last venture into this port locale observed the carnage that the demon carrier bad created. They looked at one another and nodded, tailing unseen and unnoticed behind the two Konoha shinobi._

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter Five: Seven Supremacy – Demons and Devils**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

Two days' passage saw Naruto crouched alone inside Gatou's walled private shipyard scribbling down a schematic map on a notepad. He had volunteered to sneak in and scout the restricted area where the mission's concluding part would take place tomorrow. His sensei was occupied with coordinating plans with their syndicate employers and making some needed preparations. This was an easy enough task. Gatou's physical presence within the city had been greatly diminished due to the raid on his branch headquarters. He was wearing the same black garb that he had during the previous mission along with his weighted trench coat. 

_**"It's is a little too quiet out here. One would think there'd at least be some people about."**_

_"I noticed that too, but Gatou's ship hasn't come yet. Nothing to worry about."_

_**"Don't get complacent. That swine isn't likely to leave this place unguarded."**_

_"Hai, hai. Whatever you say, okaasan."_

Naruto's little taunt received the usual response, with the demon roaring in anger and crashing into his prison. The Kyuubi then withdrew back into his particular domain within the spiky blonde Genin's subconscious. Naruto completed mapping out the area he was working on and moved around a near corner to begin the next, standing in the shadows cast by a small storage shed as he leaned against the thin aluminum wall. He started to become bored with the monotony and decided to again attempt a conversation.

_"Since we're alone out here, you can tell me why you keep giving me the cold shoulder."_

The demon remained silent a long moment and then responded.

_**"Because you've broken our agreement and are neglecting your purpose, brat."**_

_"I've done no such thing, baka fox. I haven't forgotten our…"_

Naruto stopped his mental discussion at once and launched into a back roll. Less than a second later a large cleaving sword tore through the wall he had been leaning against and brought the small shed crashing down. The blade continued until it embedded into the concrete barrier wall that surrounded the little shipyard. Naruto's blue eyes were wide and his breath quicker than usual. Never had he come so close to death. Seconds later a tall shinobi appeared standing with his back turned to the demon carrier upon the cleaver's protruding handle. His chakra levels were easily at the Jounin level and were more than a little bit higher than Anko's. The man glanced over his shoulder at Naruto.

"Pretty brave, sneaking in here all alone. Too bad you had to run into me, kid."

The demon container held hope that Anko would sense this guy's chakra and make her way over to lend a hand. Otherwise he was toast. There was no way he could beat this enemy at his current skill levels, not even with the Kyuubi in control. The demon could only boost Naruto's intrinsic strength and skill levels by about thirty percent or so. Giving over control only replaced the container's chakra with the resident's. They could achieve better results were they somehow able to merge their two distinct personalities and chakras into one stronger collective consciousness, but at that point neither had been able to devise a workable method to do so.

"So you must be Momochi Zabuza. We weren't expecting you so soon."

Zabuza let out a dark chuckle and hopped down, easily pulling his customized _zanbatou_ loose and shouldering the massive weapon. Naruto could barely make out the characters inscribed upon the blade: _Kubikiri Houcho_…Head-Chopping Cleaver. At least the man was open with his intentions. He was dressed in typical Hidden Mist shinobi garb. Naruto had seen several during his weekend travels outside Konoha. Theirs was a poorer village that couldn't purchase the protective luxuries than Fire Country's shinobi sported. Hidden Mist's somewhat isolated location gave them trouble securing wealthy clientele.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you should've been more thorough during your little raid."

The only viable conclusion was that Naruto had either missed somebody inside the building or that he had dismissed his clones too soon and some thug had still been alive and breathing. He was inclined to think the latter, having been quite meticulous in purging the regular employees. Emotions were indeed perilous to a shinobi. He had been too preoccupied with going to help his sensei and had made a crucial mistake. That would be the reason behind the little port being deserted. Gatou had halted all operations in order to ambush the shinobi who had raided his branch headquarters. Naruto decided to respond to Zabuza in a nonchalant tone, hoping to stall him as long as possible.

"…Then I take it somebody survived. I'm embarrassed to admit that was my blunder."

The dark-skinned missing-nin nodded and cracked his neck.

"And one that's gonna cost you. A single mistake is enough to get you killed with me."

A masked kunoichi then appeared beside Zabuza, or at least the demon vessel assumed the newcomer to be a girl. This one was dressed in a loose combat robe with several _senbon_ pouches attached. Gender regardless, the smaller masked ninja had a lower chakra count than Zabuza and seemed to be the weaker opponent. Zabuza's second was barely at the Jounin level, with less chakra than Anko. The spiky blonde didn't at all like battling down two to one, especially when both enemies were likely on a higher level than him.

"I've scouted the area as instructed, Zabuza-san. There are two strong chakra sources located close to here, but one is moving in the opposite direction and the other is not moving at all. Neither seems to be associated with this person."

"Good work, Haku. Keep tabs on them, but be prepared to assist me as well."

The masked nin called Haku nodded assent and moved to stand atop the concrete wall with decent speed, though Naruto was able to track his movement. The demon carrier could match his speed without much trouble. Haku wasn't much quicker than Uchiha Sasuke, though Zabuza's accomplice might not have been showing his or her actual skill.

"Not very smart, volunteering intel like I'm not even standing here."

Zabuza seemed to smile cryptically underneath the cloth wrapping that covered his mouth. Naruto regretted opening his yap almost at once. He had hoped to taunt the _Nukenin_ into doing something stupid and take the chance to attempt to escape this ambush. All he had succeeded in doing was drawing the man's attention, however.

"What you know doesn't matter, boy. You'll be dead meat in a couple minutes anyway."

Naruto steeled his courage and made ready. Escape was likely impossible due to that other shinobi guarding the wall and even trying to run would open up his back to Zabuza. There seemed to be no other recourse besides causing a big enough ruckus to draw Anko over to the scene and trying to hold out until she showed up.

"We'll see about that, Mist Devil. I don't plan to go down without a struggle."

There was no need to discuss the matter. Naruto at once yielded control to the demon. Zabuza took a hesitant step back when the visible red chakra began streaming outward. Hands turned into claws and dull blue eyes turned a malicious red. The Kyuubi bared its container's pointed teeth at the missing-nin and swiped a claw. The pavement beneath Zabuza quaked violently and exploded. The older shinobi almost didn't manage to move away in time. Zabuza's black eyes were widened a bit as he regarded the demonic being that had utilized a chakra burst without making so much as a single seal.

"You…monster…you're no ordinary shinobi. That much is obvious."

The Kyuubi let out a laugh that sounded more like a growl.

**"Most astute, little mortal. Now come and experience a real demon's power."**

Momochi Zabuza stared at the altered Naruto until he realized the truth about the blonde.

"So…you must be a vessel. I've never killed a demon container. This ought to be good."

**"Hrm…you know about our kind. But to think that you could conquer me is arrogance."**

"Demon or not, I'll take your head all the same."

Without another word Zabuza readied his _zanbatou_ and attacked. The possessed Naruto made the ground explode again at a spot where the Kyuubi estimated that the Mist-nin would step onto but the skilled mercenary sidestepped and swung his blade at the spiky blonde's neck. The younger shinobi ducked the attack with one liquid motion but was sent spinning onto the hard pavement when Zabuza reversed the blade's direction and blunted him with the _zanbatou_'s side. The weighted coat absorbed the impact to a large degree but the attack would still leave serious bruising all over the demon carrier's upper right arm. The ninetails regained his bearings with inhuman speed and lunged at Zabuza with a snarl, slashing his clawed hands in a crisscrossing pattern at the Missing-nin's chest area. Zabuza leaned back to avoid the attack, but the _zanbatou_'s weight and opposing momentum slowed his retreat. Kyuubi Naruto's nails raked through the larger man's skin, leaving ten identical clean gashes along his torso. Zabuza hissed in pain and hoisted Kubikiri Houcho into the air, then driving the _zanbatou_'s solid steel hilt down hard between the demon carrier's shoulder blades with a sickening crack. The demon howled in rage and rolled to avoid the next attack, a cleaving chop that would have split Naruto's body in twain had it connected. Zabuza's blade sliced straight through the concrete underneath his opponent's previous position.

**"You're beginning to irritate me, human."**

The demon dodged another zanbatou slash and countered with his earth explosion technique. This time the attack nailed its intended target and Zabuza was sent soaring through the air towards the main docking pier. Kyuubi Naruto charged his demonic chakra to create another more intense land explosion that would blow Momochi Zabuza to kingdom come but was distracted by a dull pain in his ankle. He glanced down at his leg with his red eyes and saw three _senbon_ needles protruding outward. Three more _senbon_ then imbedded in his arm. The demon glared at the annoying attack's source. Zabuza's masked accomplice stood atop a building preparing another throw.

"I cannot allow you to harm Zabuza-san. Please understand."

The possessed Naruto roared at the polite and vigilant Haku in response.

**"Foolish little insect. I'll show you what it means to stand against _Kyuubi no Kitsune."_**

The demon raised an open hand and clenched it at the androgynous masked nin's location. The brick building on which Haku stood buckled and collapsed. Zabuza's apprentice managed to leap away in time, but the demon bared his teeth in a grin and swept his clawed hand towards the other and sent the brick rubble into the air to bludgeon the nin. The agile Haku evaded the largest concentration but was still caught with a large chunk in the torso and batted down to the ground like some mere mosquito.

_"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"_

Kyuubi Naruto at once turned his attention back to Zabuza, who had recovered while the demon had been momentarily occupied with Haku. The Missing-nin was standing on the pier and had created an enourmous snaking dragon using the seawater. The large current was already streaking towards the corrupted blonde and there was no time to counter. The demon concentrated his red chakra to be used as a shield and hunkered down to brace against the coming impact. The mighty _Bijuu_ was driven back several meters as the aquatic onslaught commenced but managed to weather the storm. The walled shipyard was inundated ankle deep in brine by the surging water dragon, as the concrete ground allowed the liquid nowhere to go. The demon remained on his knees with his hands on the ground when the attack ended and rushed at Zabuza like a rabid animal. The hired blade brought his _zanbatou_ to bear against his enemy's claws, blocking the Kyuubi's initial charge. With his superhuman strength the demon gained the advantage in the resulting deadlock and shoved the massive cleaver aside, but the skilled and experienced Zabuza seized the possessed blonde by the throat and hurled him over his shoulder into the harbor. Demon Naruto leapt back onto the pier in an instant and rushed at Zabuza. He only played right into the Mist Devil's hands.

_"Suirou no Jutsu."_

The demon grunted as the water surrounding the two shinobi coalesced and condensed into a heavy liquid bubble that trapped the blonde's body. The water pressure was such that he couldn't move despite his enhanced demonic strength. Even staying still exerted extreme paininto his body. Zabuza chuckled victoriously at his plight.

"Welcome to my Water Prison, demon. There's no escape, so sit quiet and drown."

All the Kyuubi could do at the moment was talk back, and he did so.

**"I am going to tear out your still beating heart and eat it, impudent mortal."**

With that, the demon concentrated all the red chakra he could bear and pushed it outward. The blazing hot energy caused the water that made up Zabuza's prison to begin to boil and evaporate, cooking the hand that the Missing-nin had to keep inside to maintain the attack in the process. Kyuubi Naruto had to give the human credit; he didn't relinquish the prison despite the searing pain, but eventually the rising heat overpowered the water pressure and the bubble exploded violently. The explosion drove Zabuza back towards the barrier and a near asphyxiated Naruto sunk to his knees. The escape came at a great price, however, as the demon returned into the blonde's subconscious, reversing the changes and leaving a normalized Uzumaki Naruto to cope with Zabuza and Haku alone. The demon container wasn't at all pleased with this development.

_"I'm back in control…but I can't beat these two without your help, baka fox!"_

**_"No choice, kit. Your human body couldn't handle my chakra any longer. Any more and your muscles would have burst asunder."_**

The spiky blonde supposed that it made sense. The human body wasn't exactly designed to channel demonic chakra.

_"We've never had any trouble up until today."_

**_"And I've never had to use anywhere near this much power while in control."_**

_"This is a most remarkably shitty time to discover that we have limits…"_

The demon said nothing as Zabuza let out an exhausted groan and stood up again with Haku's help, also using his _zanbatou_ as a crutch. The masked shinobi was also doubled over, having been hit square in the ribs by the demon's earlier attack. Both were weakened to a large degree, but Naruto somehow doubted that he could win against them alone.

"You're pretty tough, kid. But let's see what you can do without your little demon. _Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu."_

At least there was one small advantage to be had. Zabuza seemed to think him weak and useless without the Kyuubi's assistance and was underestimating him. The _Nukenin_ ought to have known better. Naruto had wasted Gatou's men with only his own skills. Several Zabuza copies materialized in the standing water. The Uzumaki was no expert with cloning techniques but his senses told him that these doppelgangers were much weaker than the original. His own, on the other hand…

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."_

Naruto's clones charged out to meet Zabuza's in a melee. The blonde mused that he had once thought that he wouldn't much use that technique, but he had still somehow managed to end up employing the Kage Bunshin in each important skirmish he'd been involved in ever since learning it. He didn't bother hanging around to observe the little clone war, concentrating chakra into his legs and springing up onto an intact structure while making rapid hand seals.

_"Raiton: Bunkiten no Rakurai."_

Naruto's trademark lightning spread blasted down into the inundated ground. The whole compound seemed to glow with electric light as the harsh voltage cascaded through the standing water and broiled anything standing within. The demon vessel's chakra returned to his reserves, indicating that his own clones had been annihilated in the attack. The heated water began to steam, blanketing the area in a thin haze that soon thickened to the point where nothing could be seen. The cloud smelled like sweet dew rather than acrid smoke and steam and so the blonde concluded that it had to have been created by some other means. At least one opponent had survived the electrical assault. A huge water wave then crashed into the building he was standing upon. He had no choice other than to descend into the unseen.

"That was pretty smart, using electricity on the water. Shows you have some skill. I'll reward you by taking this seriously."

Zabuza. The primary target was still alive and well, much to Naruto's chagrin.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Here we are, blind as bats in the mist."

Zabuza let out another dark chuckle. His voice seemed to be everywhere.

"Perhaps so, but I don't need to see you. I'm going to teach you all about silent killing. One last lesson to take along to the grave. As a special added bonus, I'll even let you choose. Liver, lungs, spine, throat, carotid artery, kidneys, the heart or the brain. Each one's a vital spot. Take a moment to think about your demise, boy."

Naruto snorted at the disembodied voice. He wasn't about to cower like some baby. Death was a shinobi's constant companion. Shinigami was never more than a step or two behind his path. He didn't at all like meeting his end so soon into his career but he wasn't going to break down in tears over it. There was no point in attempting to dodge. He had nowhere to go and was right in Zabuza's sights.

"You sound like some clichéd cartoon supervillain boasting about his evil plans. Get on with it already, Zabuza."

_"I'm so sorry, Kyuubi. I did my best, but I just wasn't smart or skilled enough."_

The demon made no reply. There was nothing to say. Naruto would meet his end alone. His sensei had abandoned him to this end. Anko had never even come to help. Everybody in Konoha would be celebrating come tomorrow. The demon was dead. He swore to come back one day as a real hell spawned demon and wreak his vengeance upon them all.

"Fine then, have it your way. Here I come. Say your prayers, demon brat."

Naruto stood in silent acceptance, and a moment later saw black splotched with red. He had thought that maybe this was what death looked like. He then saw golden sparks raining down around him accompanied by a loud clanking sound. He moved to get a better look. Another man wielding his own _zanbatou_ had intercepted Zabuza's attack. The two stood in a deadlock with their massive blades crossed. This apparent new ally was even taller than Zabuza and wore a black cloak emblazoned with red clouds and boasted insane chakra levels way beyond anything Naruto had ever experienced.

"…Hoshigaki Kisame…can't say I ever expected to see you again."

Zabuza apparently knew the mystery man, which interested Naruto more than a little.

"Been awhile, Zabuza. Looks like you've lost a step, gettin' roughed up by a kid."

This Kisame character's blade seemed to hum slightly as Zabuza's summoned mist began to clear somewhat, allowing Naruto to get a better look at his unexpected savior. The tall shinobi looked like some odd genetic cross between a man and a shark, with bluish skin and beady eyes and gills. His teeth were bared in a sardonic grin and appeared to be razor sharp. His _hitai-ate_ indicated that he too was a Mist-nin, or at least had been one at some point in time. The symbolic protector had a long horizontal line slashed through the icon.

His blade was equally unique. Rather than being smooth and steel like Zabuza's, the weapon appeared to be covered in rough scales. The blonde cringed at imagining what such a barbaric instrument could do to living tissue. Kisame grunted and shoved against Zabuza, pushing the Mist Devil back several meters. The shark man swung his strange _zanbatou_ at Zabuza's head. The latter parried but was driven back yet again by the impact. Zabuza countered with his own swing that Kisame easily parried and answered with a spinning smash that sent the dark-skinned man to the ground. Naruto decided to regain his bearings and observe two master swordsmen in action. He would get involved should Zabuza regain the advantage, as he owed this Hoshigaki Kisame a huge debt.

"Leave this be, Kisame. My contract with Gatou has nothing to do with you."

Kisame gripped his blade as the shark-like man responded in a rough voice and pointed his thumb in Naruto's direction.

"And my mission right now involves making sure that brat over there stays alive and in decent health. Business, you see."

The demon carrier couldn't help but wonder why anybody would hire such a person to guard him. Sandaime had his own ANBU to handle such a task. He could imagine some wealthy prick in Konoha or the immediate environs perhaps contracting some _Nukenin_ to assassinate the demon Uzumaki, but protection was another thing altogether. Zabuza seemed to smirk underneath his bandages as he again took Kubikiri Houcho and shouldered the trademark _zanbatou_ in his battle ready stance.

"So I guess that puts us at an impasse. Honestly, I can't say I'm too disappointed."

Kisame shook his head as though dealing with a particularly stubborn child.

"This'll be the last time we play this little number, Zabuza. I always could beat you back during the old days and I'm stronger now than I ever was then. As much as killing an old war buddy pains my poor heart, I can't let anyone stand in the Akatsuki's way."

_Akatsuki_…Red Dawn, or perhaps Red Moon. Naruto stored the name in his memory.

"Today we'll determine who was really the strongest in the Seven Swordsmen."

Rain began pouring down in the skies above as the Hidden Mist's two great warriors battled once more. Their _zanbatou_ clashed and sparks rained down in a menacing halo around them. Their duel looked something akin to a living blender with the two enormous blades moving and colliding almost quicker than the blonde's trained eyes could discern. He decided in an instant that he wasn't going anywhere near that particular showdown. He rather wanted his limbs to remain as they were: attached. Again Kisame seemed to be dominating the duel. Zabuza couldn't contend with the shark man's superior strength and didn't seem to be trying to use his chakra to close the gap. Haku also appeared to be observing the duel in the distance. The masked nin moved to intervene when Kisame sent Zabuza down hard a second time and Naruto moved into his path and drew his katana.

"Sorry, but that's a private duel. I'll be your opponent, princess."

Haku nodded grimly and withdrew six _senbon_ needles, three in each hand.

"Understood, but I shan't hold anything back. Zabuza-san requires my assistance."

Naruto sneered at the other's calm statement. What a pathetic little lapdog. At least Kiba hadn't been housebroken. He would stall Haku and make the masked nin watch Zabuza perish. The mismatch in the other duel was obvious. Zabuza had been wounded going into the battle, and the strength gap between him and Kisame was extreme under any circumstances.

"Such pure devotion…it really makes me sick. Come then, let's dance."

Haku leapt into the air and threw three _senbon_ down at the spiky blonde. He ducked the barrage and leapt aside to avoid the next three. The masked warrior changed direction in midair and descended upon Naruto whilst drawing a kunai. The demon carrier lazily blocked the stabbing attack with his nameless katana, easily overpowering the much smaller and slimmer Haku and pushing his arm down into the water. The androgynous nin slipped away and moved to stab Naruto in the back but his kunai impacted a steel training weight and did no damage. The blonde whirled about and attempted to skewer Haku using the katana but the nimble warrior dodged the erratic stab and tried to puncture him in the throat. This time the demon container caught his arm at the bicep and twisted, separating the masked nin's shoulder with an audible squelch.

_"Seneijashu."_

The demon carrier kept his grip on Haku's bicep as the shadow snakes came out and coiled around him. Naruto swung his arm outward as his summoned serpents dashed the masked nin into the concrete barrier. The Hunter's mask came loose upon impact and revealed Haku's actual appearance and male gender, though the latter was not made apparent in any visible way other than through his having the telltale lump in his throat. The shadow serpents' grip remained strong as the blonde manipulated them to hoist the other warrior high into the air and then plunge him hard into the standing water, repeating the process time and again, mercilessly smashing Haku against any solid structure within range. Zabuza's apprentice was helpless to escape the bindings and was being tossed about like a rag doll.

"This is pathetic. I had at least expected a small challenge."

The battered and drowning Haku managed to wrench an arm loose at last and reached into his _senbon_ pouch, grabbing as many acupuncture needles as he could hold and driving them into Naruto's right Achilles' tendon. The demon carrier grunted in pain and went down, releasing the other shinobi and twitching as his ruptured leg ceased working. He used his katana as a brace to get back to a vertical base. The Kyuubi was even then doing his best to mend the damage, but the demon could accomplish little in his current position trapped deep in the blonde's subconscious. Any more active meddling would risk the mentioned demon chakra overload, and the ninetails knew it.

"My apologies. I never take pleasure in harming an opponent, but it was the only way."

"Don't start with that sentimental garbage yet. That was nothing but a warm-up."

Haku had already turned away and was preparing to help Zabuza against Kisame when Naruto spoke. Any normal person would have been quite wholly crippled upon having a tendon shredded with needles and so the androgynous shinobi's assumption that the battle had ended was not unwarranted. Haku came about and bit down on his lip in consternation upon hearing the blonde's voice.

"I see…you are quite resilient. I have no choice other than to end this right now."

Naruto leveled his gaze at the determined Haku and pointed at him with his katana.

"I doubt that you can, but by all means do your worst."

_"Kekkei Genkai: Makyou Hyoushou."_

A Bloodline Limit. The blonde should have guessed that Zabuza's lone apprentice would bring something unique to the table.

"No, Haku. It's useless, don't throw away your chakra. It'll only help the enemy."

Zabuza's warning came too late. Haku's Demonic Ice Mirrors began appearing all around Naruto's position, but then dissolved back into nothingness a second later. Zabuza's shocked apprentice glanced around to see what had taken place. Kisame's scaled _zanbatou_ was pointing directly at him and was vibrated with the same low hum. The shark man let out a loud laugh at the androgynous shinobi's plight as he turned back to continue attacking Zabuza.

"Hyuk hyuk…Samehada says thanks, sweetheart. Best meal she's had in a good while."

So that was it. Kisame's _zanbatou, Samehada_ as he had called it, seemed to be able to consume an opponent's chakra and render them unable to use techniques. Combined with the shark man's daunting physical might and skilled swordsmanship, Kisame might very well be an unstoppable opponent. The spiky blonde wouldn't even be able to scratch the robed man in combat given his reliance on chakra. Naruto was most pleased that the man was on his side and not on the other. Haku seemed unsure as to what to do next. Naruto again sneered at him.

"A typical Bloodline Limit genius, helpless when your Kekkei Genkai doesn't work."

"…This will be a tougher match than I had anticipated, but I cannot lose."

Naruto listened as a thunderbolt clapped over the shipyard. His leg wasn't healed but his own adrenaline combined with the demon's small repairs rendered him able to move the appendage despite the tendon damage. Haku wasn't the only one with a limited arsenal. The pouring rain rendered the blonde's usual elemental attack useless, given that he tended to use katon and ration almost exclusively. He would need to work on branching more into other elements to avoid being hamstrung like this again in later missions. The blonde concentrated removed his weighted coat and hung the trench upon an open windowsill in the closest building. Now that he could move at his actual speed he would be able to keep pace with Haku.

"A sorry housebroken mongrel like you could never stop me. I'll kill you now."

Haku now at last showed some emotion, anger crossing his delicate visage.

"Better to be a loyal servant than a savage beast. I will protect my precious person."

Naruto went on the attack with his katana, ignoring the throbbing pain in his leg as he leapt into the air and attempted to impale Haku on the descent. The other nin stopped the lunging stab with his kunai. This time the demon carrier acted with sheer aggression and shoved the kunai back, scoring his blade along Haku's entire right arm and shredding the supple skin and muscle almost to the bone. The savage attack stunned Zabuza's accomplice and Naruto pressed his advantage by whirling about and slashing low against the other, slicing out Haku's knees and crippling him. The spiky blonde was but an amateur swordsman, but he understood the human anatomy well enough to know how to stop an opponent dead. Haku had observed him during the entire battle and thought he knew the other's speed and reaction time. Losing the coat had boosted both and the androgynous shinobi hadn't been prepared to compensate. One mistake was all it took. Zabuza had stated that earlier, and it was equally true here. Haku's arms and legs were all compromised. He couldn't even move, and continuing to battle Naruto was impossible.

"…Zabuza-san…I…_gomen_…he was too strong…"

"This battle is over. Unlike Zabuza, you never stood a chance against me."

"…I am merely his tool. My only regret is not being able to serve his will better."

"He won't be long behind you. Pathetic, but you can still be his slave in the next world."

Haku looked up weakly as his victorious opponent, sadness in his black eyes.

"Still you do not understand. Serving Zabuza-san was my own choice. He took me in…"

Naruto interrupted, having no desire to hear the other's tale. All that talk about tools and precious people meant nothing. Haku was nothing special. All true shinobi were tools created and molded to accomplish another's will. Even a venerable Kage such as Sandaime was subservient to his people. An ideal shinobi should have his own pride and personal esteem. Haku was a blunt instrument, made weak due to his obsession with being Zabuza's servant. Tool though he was, Uzumaki Naruto would never become a mere slave like Haku. His edges were sharp and would cut down those who didn't deserve to wield his power. Doing one's assigned duty and accomplishing the mission was not the same animal as casting aside all personal dignity and giving one's entire soul away to another.

"Shut up, idiot. The burden you bore was no heavier than the one I shoulder every day."

"One day, you will see the truth. With such hate you will never attain true strength."

"And yet, my strength is much greater than yours. I'm through talking with you."

The blonde gripped his katana with both hands and brought the point to bear against Haku's heart. Momochi Zabuza's broken apprentice and protector could not resist and inclined his head to gaze upon his precious person in his remaining seconds. A severely wounded Zabuza managed to push Kisame back momentarily with a vicious _zanbatou_ thrust and locked eyes with his prized tool. Haku's bleeding arms and legs had stained the surrounding waters crimson. Naruto shoved the blade through, his cold blue eyes staring emotionlessly at Zabuza as the katana exited the Haku's back dyed in blood.

"…_Sayonara_…Zabuza-san…I will be……waiting…"

Haku's eyes rolled back into his head and his breathing ceased. Momochi Zabuza's eyes snapped closed a moment as he grieved his loss, but that was all the time his opponent needed. Kisame brought Samehada tearing down across the Mist Devil's unguarded back, scales shredding apart the darkened skin like sandpaper against a raw steak. Zabuza let out a strangled gasp and went limp, his torn body dropping heavily into the water. Master and apprentice Missing-nins went down within a three second span. Naruto pulled his katana loose and cleaned and sheathed the blade.

"…So disappointing…he didn't even land a single decent hit against me…"

Kisame didn't seem to be speaking to Naruto, muttering under his breath as he spat in the water next to where Zabuza had met his demise. His red and black robes were cut in a couple places and a little blood trickled down where there was a minor wound on the shark man's wrist. But other than those little scratches, he had won his duel with the Mist Devil unscathed. The demon carrier retrieved his leather trench coat and put it back on as Kisame shouldered Samehada and stalked over to Haku's dead body and grabbed his long black hair, hoisting up the corpse in order to get a closer look. The robed swordsman gave a long appreciative whistle upon assessing the damage Naruto had done to Haku.

"And I'd thought it was all the demon. Nice work here, brat. I see some real potential."

That set Naruto on high alert. Kisame knew about the demon. There was a decent chance that he had been observing the battle prior to stepping in and had deduced the truth in the same way that Zabuza had, but there was something strange in the shark man's tone that indicated that he knew much more. And there were other things about him that seemed to set warning bells ringing in the blonde's mind, his inhuman appearance and obscene chakra levels in particular. He decided that he should at least express thanks.

"Had you not come in to help, I would have been killed. _Arigato_, Kisame-san."

Kisame cocked an eyebrow as he hurled Haku's corpse back into the water like a toy.

"Orders are orders, you know how that goes. I wouldn't have bothered otherwise."

Again, that was curious. Naruto didn't understand who could have ordered this man to act as his protector. He didn't have time to ask, though. Something blurred behind his position as he dropped down onto his stomach to avoid Kubikiri Houcho as Zabuza's steel _zanbatou_ came soaring through the air in his direction. Three senses were then pricked at the same time. He saw a searing black spot where the weapon had been thrown accompanied by a scorching heat beyond anything he had ever known and an unpleasant stench that he recognized as burning tissue. Everything below Momochi Zabuza's neckline had been melted into organic goo, and close beside the now quite deceased Mist Devil's head stood yet another shinobi dressed in a red and black clock identical to Kisame's. This one was a bit shorter in stature and had grayish hair and a slashed Konoha _hitai-ate_. He also seemed to have extreme chakra levels.

"Watch your back more closely next time, Naruto-kun."

The man's whispered voice implied complete apathy, as did his blank visage. His spinning red eyes seemed identical to the Sharingan, or at least what Naruto knew about the Uchiha clan's legendary Copy Wheel Eye. He had never actually seen the technique in person. The spiky blonde knew who this newcomer was. He alone had carried out the Uchiha Massacre, slaughtering Konoha's greatest and most well-known shinobi clan and leaving but one alive, and he might well be the strongest single warrior in the entire land.

"…Those eyes…the Sharingan…you could only be Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi nodded in the positive, deactivating the Sharingan to reveal normal black eyes that seemed to be every bit as perceptive as their swirling red counterparts. The Uchiha gave Naruto an appraising look and glanced at Kisame and then around the wrecked shipyard and at last returned his attention to the demon carrier.

"That is correct. We have been observing you some time now, you know."

Kisame bared his pointed teeth in his trademark sharky grin.

"Our organization's real interested in you, demon brat. That's why I gave you a hand."

Things began making sense at that moment. This organization was more then likely called Akatsuki, the name that Kisame had let out earlier against Zabuza. The duo must have been observing him during his weekend excursions, since he doubted they would dare to enter Konoha to do so, especially given that Itachi was listed as an S-ranked Missing-nin within the village. They knew all about the Kyuubi, and with the demon no doubt stood their interest in Naruto. Nothing else about him would be all that intriguing to shinobi as skilled as these two or to an organization either. He was quite a bit stronger and more talented than his peers in Konoha but that alone wasn't much to boast about.

"Rather, I might think your organization's more interested in what's sealed inside my body."

Neither Akatsuki member denied the blonde's rebuttal. Their superiors had learned about the demon and were interested in harnessing its power. This Akatsuki organization might be the key to breaking Yondaime's damned seal and setting the Kyuubi loose. That alone caused Naruto to reciprocate their interest.

"Our understanding is that you are able to make contact with your tenant, Naruto-kun. Kisame and I would like to request a short audience. Please ask the Kyuubi to come out and speak with us a moment."

The blonde shrugged, not wanting to make a promise that he couldn't keep. A quick peek into his subconscious showed that the demon was dormant and resting. Naruto was a bit apprehensive about not being able to give these much stronger shinobi what they asked but he couldn't do much about the situation. The Kyuubi had its own will.

"He's sleeping right now. He overexerted his presence during the battle and I can't make him wake up."

Kisame gripped Samehada with a snarl, but the emotionless Uchiha checked his impulsive partner with a glance. The Uzumaki silently thanked Itachi. Fighting Hoshigaki Kisame was something that he had no desire at all to do at the moment, or indeed ever. The Uchiha glanced up into the clouds as the rain stopped.

"I see…perhaps on another occasion, then. I also have a small warning to pass along. The Chuunin Examinations are scheduled to be hosted within your village soon. Our organization's spies have reported that the Otokage Orochimaru and his Hidden Sound have made a secret pact with Sunagakure to launch a double attack against Konoha during the tests. Orochimaru also intends to assassinate the Sandaime Hokage."

Orochimaru, Anko-sensei's one-time master and a true satanic genius. Naruto didn't much care about what might happen to Konoha and the villagers in this attack, but he would do anything and everything in his power to protect Sandaime. The old man had always treated him well and had given him a chance when others wouldn't. He would also help out the mutt and Yamanaka, and Kurenai and Ayame and her old man too. He didn't know what to think about Anko at the moment. He had gotten more assistance than she ever could have given in Kisame and Itachi, but she still should have come to help.

"Understood, I'll alert the Hokage as soon as I return home. But…you're marked Kill on Sight in Konoha. I don't understand…"

Nothing in Itachi's voice or manner indicated annoyance, as both remained as impassive and unreadable as they had been the entire meeting, but Naruto got the vibe that the Uchiha didn't appreciate being questioned.

"My motives aren't your concern. I don't harbor any particular enmities against my home village."

"Oi, Itachi-san. We've got company on the way. Five sources, two Jounin."

"I have no desire to provoke another altercation. We will withdraw this time."

Naruto concentrated on the incoming chakra signatures. One he recognized as being Anko's and there was another that was quite a bit higher and about on par with Zabuza. The other three were negligible and likely Genin, though one was a bit stronger than the other two. Naruto was glad to hear that the Akatsuki were leaving. The demon container would have had more than a little trouble explaining his standing over two butchered _Nukenin_ whilst having a cordial chat with the S-rank criminal Uchiha Itachi and another rogue shinobi. Kisame pulled a sharky pout that looked quite ridiculous and stomped the ground in irritation.

"Spoilsport…and I'd gotten the old temper worked up too."

Kisame disappeared into a mist cloud and was gone when it dissipated.

"We will no doubt meet again soon, Naruto-kun. _Ja matta."_

Several leaves swirled about in a cloud and Itachi disappeared as well. Naruto looked about and took in the carnage that the battle had created. There was blood in the water all over the place. The spiky blonde shinobi grabbed Zabuza's _zanbatou_. Kubikiri Houcho was as heavy as it looked, but Naruto succeeded in shouldering the massive weapon. He would keep the engraved _zanbatou_ as his war prize seeing as Kisame had shown no particular interest in taking it. The demon carrier ran a hand through his spiked locks as the incoming Konoha shinobi at last arrived on the scene. He couldn't help smirking at their shocked expressions when they all took in the mess that he had caused.

(End Chapter Five)

**Author's Note: Long delay, I know, but I decided to update my Harry Potter stories during the time span. I'm not sure how well I portrayed Zabuza and especially Haku but I hope I did okay. Haku interacting with a somewhat emotionless and jaded Naruto was harder to write than I had imagined. I also wanted to make Naruto look dominant without being extremely overpowered, same with the Kyuubi using his body. Some readers might wonder why Itachi and Kisame didn't try to abduct Naruto on the spot, which I understand. Rest assured that I've made my own plans to deal with their motivations and all will be revealed later.**

**I've decided that Naruto is going to want to make a stop in the Hidden Mist, so he will be tagging along with another Genin team in that direction next chapter (unless my plans change). His opportunistic nature can't let that price on Zabuza's head go uncollected. I've decided that his companions will either be Kakashi's team, which now has Shino as a third member to accompany Sasuke and Sakura, or Gai's team. I'll end up making the decision, but add your opinions as you like. He'll probably get his contract with Manda next chapter as well. The Chuunin Exam arc will commence once he gets home. Hope everybody likes the chapter, and please leave me a review.**


	6. Uncooperation

_Naruto concentrated on the incoming chakra signatures. One he recognized as being Anko's and there was another that was quite a bit higher and about on par with Zabuza. The other three were negligible and likely Genin, though one was a bit stronger than the other two. Naruto was glad to hear that the Akatsuki were leaving. The demon container would have had more than a little trouble explaining his standing over two butchered Nukenin whilst having a cordial chat with the S-rank criminal Uchiha Itachi and another rogue shinobi. Kisame pulled a sharky pout that looked quite ridiculous and stomped the ground in irritation._

_"Spoilsport…and I'd gotten the old temper worked up too."_

_Kisame disappeared into a mist cloud and was gone when it dissipated._

_"We will no doubt meet again soon, Naruto-kun. Ja matta."_

_Several leaves swirled about in a cloud and Itachi disappeared as well. Naruto looked about and took in the carnage that the battle had created. There was blood in the water all over the place. The spiky blonde shinobi grabbed Zabuza's zanbatou. Kubikiri Houcho was as heavy as it looked, but Naruto succeeded in shouldering the massive weapon. He would keep the engraved zanbatou as his war prize seeing as Kisame had shown no particular interest in taking it. The demon carrier ran a hand through his spiked locks as the incoming Konoha shinobi at last arrived on the scene. He couldn't help smirking at their shocked expressions when they all took in the mess that he had caused._

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter Six: Legendary Serpent Master – Pig Roasting on the Waves**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

"Naruto…thank goodness you're not..." 

The blonde Genin molded his expression back into a neutral stare as he turned towards the purple-haired serpent woman. His anger subsided somewhat as he took in her appearance. Anko seemed to have been run through the wringer in her own right. She looked a bit haggard and mentally drained, though she bore no obvious wounds. Naruto hasn't sensed any other battles going on in the area, but had been so preoccupied with not getting hacked into pieces by Zabuza that he admittedly might not have noticed. He still wasn't going to let the matter go without dropping a cold remark or two, however.

"Such sentiments aren't needed..._sensei._ The A-Rank _Nukenin_ Momochi Zabuza has been neutralized."

The kunoichi sighed and rubbed her temples in response.

"I can s_ee_ that. I would have come to help too, but some cloaked weirdo had me trapped in an illusion."

Another voice butted into his and Anko's conversation, sticking his nose where it wasn't wanted.

"We sensed other chakra sources over here. Tell us what you saw, Uzumaki."

The demon carrier's eyes narrowed in irritation as some bearded shinobi tried to interrogate him using a severe tone while his Genin squadron stared at the carnage with increasingly pale complexions. Naruto mused that this was the one occasion he could recall on which he had seen _anything_ more expressive than total boredom pasted onto Nara Shikamaru's visage, not that he ever paid the lackadaisical cloud gazer much mind. Likewise, Akimichi Chouji appeared as though he had lost his constant appetite and Hyuuga Hinata was close to outright swooning. The demon carrier thought it _ridiculous_ that a little blood and gore would so disturb these would-be shinobi. Best to tell an abridged truth, he decided. Team Ten's instructor didn't need to know about Naruto's discussion with the Akatsuki, though he _might_ have come clean to Anko had she come alone. Naruto would share those sorded little details in a private audience with the Hokage and no-one else.

"The man you described was here a minute ago. He also had a partner who was dressed about the same, except he was much taller and carried a _zanbatou_. The second one seemed to be acquainted with Zabuza somehow, and I gathered that the both were ranked among Kiri's Seven Swordsmen. The tall cloaked man more or less _dominated_ Zabuza and I was able to take out Zabuza 's Hunter-nin accomplice. Zabuza tried a sneak attack when the other cloaked shinobi appeared and smoked him with some high powered _katon _technique. The cloaked men both ran away when they sensed you all coming closer. I wasn't able to get a good enough look at either man, nor do I know what their business was here."

The demon container's explanation seemed to be good enough. Anko let out a slow nod and exhaled. The other shinobi didn't quite appear to trust the report but declined to press the issue. Naruto wasn't on his Genin team or under his command and the blonde thus wasn't much obliged to share anything with him at all. The bearded man closed his eyes and lit up a cigarette, taking a long nicotine drag as Anko spoke up.

"Anyway, we've now been attacked by not only Zabuza but also an unknown S-class shinobi. This is more than enough to claim a valid contract breach. We've done enough here. Gatou's presence in this city is all but eradicated and we're going home."

Unlike the last time his trainer has suggested this idea, Naruto was in now in no mood to oppose the plan. Almost getting killed in combat had dented his ardor to a large degree. What he and Anko had already dealt with was equivalent to at least an A-rank mission and perhaps even higher. He wasn't inclined to die over some drug-peddling leeches. Falling at this moot point would be akin to abandoning his sworn duty to serve his Kage. Still, the demon vessel did have one certain loose end that he wanted to tie down.

"I won't argue this time, but I'd like to make a quick trip to the Hidden Mist also."

"Gonna try and collect that big heavy price on Zabuza's head, I'm guessing."

Naruto allowed a small smile onto his lips. She seemed to understand his thinking well. He was no longer angry with her. He was somewhat curious as to why Itachi would apparently attack her but not kill her, not to mention the Uchiha's strategic retreat when a much weaker team appeared. The Akatsuki member could have dispatched them all without so much as breaking a sweat. The spiky blonde quite doubted that Uchiha Itachi cared a single whit about Anko or Team Ten, knowing that the young man had exterminated his entire clan with no remorse whatsoever.

"That's right. I did have a hand in his death, even though I didn't deliver the last blow."

"Sorry, kiddo, but that's in the opposite direction. I need to report these events A.S.A.P."

Naruto averted his gaze downward and yanked loose the senbon needles that were still lodged in his arms and legs. He hissed in pain as he messed with his shredded tendon. The adrenaline that had sustained him during the battle had subsided and now nothing remained save the hurt. The bloodstained senbon landed in the standing water with a plopping sound as he tossed them aside.

"Maybe the kid could come with us. Water Country's pretty close to the Wave."

Both sensei and pupil stared at the new speaker. Naruto hadn't even noticed the elderly man that seemed to be traveling with Team Ten until he decided to speak up and make his presence known. His dress and overall demeanor indicated that he was a working class person and not at all the sort that one would expect to be able to hire shinobi escorts.

"This is Tazuna-san, a bridge builder in Wave Country. We've been ordered to escort him back home and protect him until his work is completed. The mission hasn't been so easy on us up to this point, though…"

Naruto paid minimal attention as Team Ten's leader described their being attacked by a Rain-nin team likely hired by the same Gatou earlier on in their trip. Many shinobi residing within Amegakure were _Nukenin_ or other wanted criminals. The spiky blonde doubted that there were any around there that could even begin to approach Zabuza's skill level or even Haku's. He already knew that Gatou's actual headquarters was in the Wave Country. He owed the corrupt magnate a personal receipt over the Zabuza incident. Perhaps he would have his chance to deliver by tagging along with Team Ten, though the actual decision wasn't his to make.

"We could use another hand in case things get messy, and you seem pretty tough."

"At least somebody acknowledges my talents. It's your call, Anko-sensei."

The pineapple-haired woman remained silent a moment.

"Go with them, you could use a short break and it'll do you some good to visit another Hidden Village and see the sights. Stay with Asuma's team through their mission and obey his orders until you report back to Konoha."

The demon carrier didn't much like being put under another team's command but didn't complain about the decision. More than likely he'd be able to avoid having to interact with them anyway. This Asuma character didn't seem to like Naruto all that much, not that such reactions were anything new to the blonde Genin shinobi. Anko sprinted away without another word, moving quickly back to Konoha to make her report. Naruto didn't really want or need to hear her say goodbye or anything similar. At that point they were but two shinobi on separate missions, nothing more or less.

"Time to prepare my delivery, then. Those with weak stomachs ought to look away."

Naruto trudged a short distance through the water to where Zabuza's shredded and molten corpse lay. Everything below the lower neck area was liquid slop. Itachi's attack had connected in the back right above the waist. The stench was nothing less than nauseating. The demon carrier wrenched Zabuza's head up by its black hair and set it down on a steel crate located next to a warehouse door. Naruto took Kubikiri Houcho up in both hands, struggling with its weight as he raised the awkward cleaver and brought it down onto its original owner's throat, severing everything below the chin with a clean chop. Zabuza's head was then wrapped in treated medical bandages that the blonde had kept in his trench coat and sealed inside a small wooden box. Naruto covered his bleeding leg with the remaining medicated gauze and shouldered his newly appropriated _zanbatou_ once more. He made his way back over to the other shinobi and the bridge builder with the box containing the prepared head tucked under his arm.

"All done here. I'm prepared to head out whenever you all are..._comrades."_

The demon vessel had hoped to rattle Asuma and his team with his intentional odd and mysterious smile and the chipper tone in his voice. Few could muster such an enthusiastic attitude whilst hacking apart a dead body. Uzumaki Naruto was rather desensitized to such violence, having partaken in it even as a small child. The bearded shinobi Asuma shook his head in disgust as he took a drag on his second cigarette. The others hadn't even been watching his antics save the old civilian Tazuna, whose tanned and weathered skin was looking a little bit white as a result.

"…Right, let's get moving. I'd like us to make it a good ways downriver by sunset."

With that the odd quintet started towards the city limits along the great Sakai River's banks. Their path would eventually lead to the Eastern Sea. Once there, they would travel along the peninsular coastline until reaching the still incomplete bridge linking the mainland to the insular Wave Country. Shikamaru scowled and muttered something about long irritating missions and troublesome interlopers under his breath as he stalked along. Naruto pretended not to hear the boy, not being all that concerned with such a useless shinobi. There was no weakness quite as detrimental to one's potential as sloth.

* * *

The trip to Wave Country, as it turned out, took several days to complete. Naruto could have covered the distance on his own in twelve hours or so but the shinobi squad had to slow its pace to a mere brisk walk in order to accommodate Tazuna. The old man couldn't move at anything close to their optimum speed. This was such a poor country. People were starving on the streets. Naruto almost sympathized with the citizens, but didn't because he viewed the situation as being their own making. They had allowed Gatou to dominate them. Wave's people showed no willingness to band together and revolt to drive away the dictatorial crime boss. The demon carrier said nothing about his thoughts, however, as he sat down at the meager dinner table at Tazuna's home. He had remained more or less silent throughout his little stint as an unsolicited addition to Asuma's team. 

"Okay, dinner's served. Go ahead and dig in, everybody."

Tazuna's daughter, a rather pretty woman named Tsunami, placed dinner on the table. The meal was anything but sumptuous, cheap soba noodles with some rather withered seasoned vegetables. Naruto had eaten much worse in his day, so he had no problem digesting the meager meal. Upon tasting it, he was impressed with the woman's ability to make a decent supper with such poor ingredients. The admiration wasn't quite universal, however. Chouji especially seemed less than pleased with the selection, and the Hinata's strange expression hinted that she wasn't much used to such cuisine either. The Akimichi always kept his own culinary reserves in his pack, though, and the Hyuuga heiress was much too shy and polite to ever even consider lodging a complaint.

"So, I suppose you're going to be headed out to Water Country early tomorrow."

Naruto concealed his surprise at being addressed. Throughout the trip he had remained more or less inconspicuous. Team Ten and their client didn't disturb him and vice versa. He had caught Hinata sending him concerned glances now and again during their travels. That had been the sole real interaction that he had shared with Asuma and his Genin team. The Kyuubi was still dormant while his host's demonic tenketsu healed and recharged. Even a chakra tank like Naruto needed time to recover when his reserves were depleted. The blonde had slept outdoors when they were camped using his leather coat as a blanket. Naruto glanced over at Tazuna and swallowed his noodles and then responded.

"I'm planning on leaving right around dawn, as soon as I have enough sunlight to see."

"Get out to the docks early enough and you can hire a boat to take you across the bay."

"There's no need. I can make it over there a lot quicker treading the water on my own."

Naruto sensed somebody's gaze on his back again. He craned his head back to see Hinata looking at him again with that same odd stare. The gaze almost seemed to possess sadness and disappointment. The demon carrier seethed underneath his impassive mask. As though that living _doormat_ had the right to pass sentence on _him_. Staring at him with those pearl eyes because he chose not to remain the smiling little imbecile onto whom she'd nursed her pathetic little crush once upon a time. Naruto had been wholly oblivious to the issue at the actual time but the timid girl's quiet obsession had been obvious in retrospect, back during their earlier childhood when he still played silly pranks and screamed about becoming Hokage. And then the blonde had met with and accepted his inner demon and had seized control over his own destiny, had become something better than what he had been, and at some obscure point the little Hyuuga had gotten over him and moved on. Or so Naruto had thought. But it didn't matter. He would never have returned her attraction in either case, the old Uzumaki or the current. The one version was too dense and stupid and the other was too preoccupied with more important matters.

"…I'm going to bed now. I don't need to oversleep tomorrow morning."

The spiky blonde pushed back and stood upright, leaving his partially eaten meal behind. With Akimichi Chouji sitting at the table, there could be no doubt that the rest would make its way inside a human stomach. Stalking upstairs with a scowl, Naruto reached the guest room he was given to share with Shikamaru and Chouji. There were two sleeping bags on the ground in addition to a bed. Not caring to cause a minor controversy by stealing the only bed, he moved his _zanbatou_ and the box containing Zabuza's head over to a sleeping bag and settled down. Sleep didn't take long to claim him into its embrace.

* * *

Several more days later, a loaded Uzumaki Naruto stepped back onto solid ground in Wave Country. He had spent the meantime in the Hidden Mist purchasing brand new equipment as well as having his other gear serviced. He had woken up early and departed Tazuna's house at dawn days ago as promised and had run the distance across to Water Country on his own. The demon carrier arrived in the insular nation's capital Port Sagiribara right in time to stop at a dockside stand and sit down to a nice hot morning meal. He then scanned the area and moved towards the strongest chakra concentration in the area, his senses leading him right into the Hidden Mist Village. 

Kirigakure was about what he had expected it to be, rustic and poor when compared to the larger and more modernized Konoha. There were practically no civilians within the village, as opposed to Konoha which was teeming with non-shinobi. Everybody in Hidden Mist was connected in some manner with the ninja, right down to the shopkeepers and restaurant owners. The land was swampy yet somehow cold and the citizens lived in thatched cottages. They weren't so accommodating to Naruto right at the start, and the demon carrier quickly came to realize that Konohagakure wasn't well-liked among the hidden villages. Apparently the blonde's home village used its wealthy status and more extensive shinobi ranks to push the smaller villages around, and those that resisted openly tended to come out crushed and humiliated, much like the Hidden Cloud a decade ago. But whatever enmity the Kiri populace might have had towards Naruto as an individual vanished when they saw that he had more than a little money to spend.

The Mizukage had been away on business when Naruto arrived, and so he had to bring Momochi Zabuza's head to a lesser bureaucrat. The man had been surprised to see one so young claim the reward on the notorious criminal, but couldn't deny him the cash upon seeing the Mist Devil's trademark cleaver also in the spiky blonde's possession. The actual bounty had been less than what Naruto had hoped, but was still more than adequate to suit his purposes. The Konoha Genin remained several days in the village, meeting new people and browsing the shops. Hidden Mist's weapons smiths were renowned as being the best in all the Five Shinobi Countries, and their armament stores were quite good as well, at least to those who possessed the assets to shop. He decided that he rather appreciated staying in a place where people didn't spit and swear at him on the streets and where he could walk into a store and shop without being denied service or cheated.

"What an odd week this has been."

Naruto wasn't one to think out loud, but it seemed appropriate here.

_**"I don't think that odd even begins to describe it, brat."**_

Naruto let out an almost serene smile. He didn't like not having his demonic companion around. The blonde leaned against a concrete support pole as he reached the bridge area. He could see Tazuna supervising the construction and ordering laborers about in the distance. Asuma and his Genin were also there keeping watch at various positions. The demon container relaxed in the shade, having no intention to assist them with their work.

_"So you're awake. I didn't even notice. It really has been an entire week, you know."_

The demon cracked his enormous neck and yawned inside Naruto's mind.

_**"Feels like it, too. Remind me not to get carried away like that again, lest it kill us both."**_

_"Like you'd pay any attention to me once that demon rage started churning anyway."_

_**"But my bloodlust is always boiling, kit. Surely you should understand that by now."**_

Naruto then sensed a small chakra surge across the bridge. He was standing at the side that led into Wave Country, and the pulse had thus originated at the Fire Country mainland end. He glanced over and saw a shinobi team coming onto the bridge. Their clothing gave them away as being Cloud-nins even at such a distance. Almost immediately Team Ten moved in between the Kumo shinobi and Tazuna. The battle ought to be interesting given that the Hyuuga heiress was present among the Konoha squad. The standing enmity between her clan and the Hidden Cloud Village was legend. Maybe something bad would happen to her and another shinobi war would break out between Konoha and Kumo. The demon vessel wasn't outright wishing harm onto poor Hinata but the consequences would be entertaining to watch were anything to happen nonetheless. A war would give Naruto ample opportunity to carve out his reputation.

_"Let's see what Team Ten can really do. I'm certainly not getting involved."_

The Kyuubi's baritone chuckle indicated that the legendary demon was pleased with his host's callous attitude.

_**"I agree. Let them handle these swine on their own. Helping them isn't our concern."**_

Naruto moved atop the support to gain a bird's eye view. Running up the side was tougher then he had anticipated due to the weight he carried. His trench combined with Zabuza's blade and several other new weapons to make put more than a little strain on his body. The blonde understood that he could store the _zanbatou_ and other blades within scrolls and lighten his load to an enormous degree, but that idea didn't suit his personal style. He wondered whether or not Asuma and the others knew that he was around and not making any moves to come to their aid. They probably did, due to Hinata's Byakugan. Maybe he would intervene, should they somehow get into dire straits. The Cloud-nins didn't seem all that tough anyway, so it wasn't likely to become a serious issue.

The battle between Team Ten and who were apparently the most recent among Gatou's contracted shinobi began with the Cloud leader rushing at Asuma while a subordinate started making hand seals. The bearded shinobi's dual trench knives extended outward in response as the chain smoker engaged his principal opponent. A Cloud kunoichi likewise attacked Hinata while the last remaining opponent matched up against both Shikamaru and Chouji at the same time. Asuma backed up the leader with ease but had to abandon the advantage and dodge when the second opponent unleashed a lightning release thunderbolt that struck the bridge and made a small crater in the asphalt. Naruto snickered under his breath. He could have done so much better than that.

_"Boring…these guys are even sorrier than those two bakayaro Anko-sensei and I beat."_

_**"Their leader doesn't look to be entirely hopeless, though. Mostly hopeless, yes."**_

_"Right, because you're such an expert on human shinobi, baka fox."_

The demon was less than amused with his living subordinate's cheek.

**_"I've killed them by the thousands over the centuries, so yes. Watch your mouth, brat."_**

The Cloud-nin leader landed a crescent kick to Asuma's cheekbone that staggered the man a second. His second was already down, stabbed in the gut by Asuma's trench knives. The bearded shinobi grazed the other's shoulder with his right knuckle blade in response and then stunned him using some ridiculous jutsu that involved blowing a cigarette smoke cloud at him. Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Chouji were doing rather well against their lone opponent. The Akimichi was bleeding and appeared to have a broken nose. That little battle ended when the Nara used his trademark _Kagemane no Jutsu_ to bind the Cloud shinobi in place and his overweight companion dashed the adversary into the concrete barrier with a slow but immensely strong double palm thrust. Naruto was almost loath to admit it, but the two made a good team. The two nodded and went over to assist Hinata. The Hyuuga had done well enough on her own, having scored several hits on her opponent's sensitive chakra points during the duel. The Cloud kunochi collapsed under the combined assault within seconds.

"Tazuna-san, the village is under attack! Gatou's men have your daughter and grandson!"

Naruto looked downward at the Wave villager running in Tazuna's direction in a screaming panic. Asuma had knocked down the last Cloud shinobi while the blonde had been observing the other three Genin. Team Ten's squad leader bit out an irritated curse.

"Shit…I'll handle this. Team, you stay here and keep watch over the bridge builder."

Asuma used the _Konoha-Shunshin_ and disappeared in swirling leaves. Naruto leapt down into the water underneath the bridge and tread across to the other side, emerging at the mainland bay's opposite shore aside the entrance to Tazuna's masterpiece. There was no point in keeping his little perch when there was nothing more to see. The demon container moved back onto the bridge at a deliberate pace and leaned against another support pole. He didn't get to relax long. The Cloud-nin leader that Asuma had taken out moments ago had been playing possum and rose again once he was gone.

"I've had enough. Time to die, old man."

Shikamaru spat out some blood and dropped into an untrained combat stance alongside his teammates.

"Tch…no way we'll let you kill the bridge builder. Screwin' upa big mission like this'd be way too troublesome. My mom would skin me alive and Ino would never let me live it down either."

"T-that's right. We shall protect Tazuna-san with our lives."

Naruto groaned inwardly. These three green Genin weren't going to be able to handle a high-level Chuunin, as this one would have to be in order to be a mission squad leader. Letting them do their thing was one matter, but he'd catch Hell should Asuma's students get killed without him having made an attempt to assist them. The enemy shinobi easily incapacitated the Akimichi and then moved in on the Nara. Shikamaru blocked a couple punches but the Kumo Chuunin grabbed the lazy genius Genin by his pineapple ponytail and knocked him out with a knee strike to the head. Naruto grabbed his new _zanbatou_'s hilt and prepared to play the unwilling hero right as the enemy shinobi withdrew a kunai and made to kill the downed Nara.

The blonde never got to intervene. Hinata's Byakugan activated and a moment later the Cloud leader went down clutching his arm, the kunai clattering on the concrete. Two more Gentle Fist strikes crippled both legs, and the Hyuuga at last hesitated with her hand about to impact the man's chest. The attack would have caused the Kumo shinobi's heart to explode, but the blonde wouldn't have stopped in the same position. The girl's reaction speed had nonetheless been impressive, even though she hadn't completed the task. Maybe Hinata was a short sight less weak than the demon vessel had so long believed. Any skilled opponent would have neutralized her prior to pushing the attack on Shikamaru.

"That wasn't bad, Hyuuga. Much better than I'd expected, seems like I wasn't needed."

"N-Naruto-san…your clothes…and your _h-hitai-ate_…"

Naruto's appearance had indeed changed. He now wore a loose sleeveless crimson bodysuit tied at the waist with a black cloth sash, along with matching Kevlar breast armor and bracers and plated boots. Both lightweight and acceptably durable, these armaments were well-suited to a warrior shinobi. Over those he still had his old weighted trench, and had Kubikiri Houcho strapped to the back. Three kunai were strapped to his belt at the side opposite his katana and he had a _ninjato_ girded at each wrist. These were short stabbing swords with elongated and hollowed hilts, inside which scrolls or poisons could be concealed, among other essentials. He mused that some might mistake him as a burgeoning weapons master, though he wasn't and had no real intention to be. Lastly, the cloth sack containing his remaining bounty _ryo_ was also slung over a shoulder.

The last change was to the blonde's _hitai-ate_. He no longer wore the Konoha standard issue that bore the village's emblem. Naruto had long considered it idiotic to see shinobi advertise their allegiances like such, and so he had a unique protector custom-carved by an engraver in Kirigakure during his stay. His new model bore the symbol representing 'demon' and the symbol was painted in a deep crimson. The color matched the Kyuubi's eyes. Naruto rather hoped that the image would gall the annoying villagers back in Konoha once he returned to his personal prison.

"Could've helped out earlier, Naruto. We almost got killed over here."

The demon container leered over at the groggy and now rising Nara Shikamaru with his pale blue eyes. Ridiculous, getting mad because Naruto hadn't made their mission easier. They'd never become anything without learning to rely on their own skills. At least Hinata seemed to understand this, as she wasn't backing her teammate's statement. She seemed to be quite pleased, actually. Naruto supposed that beating a much higher level shinobi was a positive experience, and maybe she was starting to think that she wasn't necessarily as helpless as she had always thought.

"Meh, but that would've been too…_troublesome_…and it wasn't my obligation."

"Hey guys…look over there. There's more comin' this way."

Naruto had to admit to being a bit chagrined upon realizing that Akimichi Chouji had somehow managed to detect an incoming threat that he hadn't. Not that these newest newcomers really much amounted to one. Approaching the bridge was a small army being led by a stumpy little man in sunglasses and a Western business suit. Surely this had to be none other than Gatou. The demon vessel grinned. What excellent timing.

"Now it's my turn, so sit back and watch the show. I've got business with this guy."

"So…you punks beat my hired shinobi. Good, that means now I don't have to pay 'em."

The greasy magnate walked with a swagger, looking quite smug as his thugs and goons brandished their blades and other assorted killing instruments. Gatou's mob had the entire passage back into Fire Country blockaded. Naruto strode towards the lot lacking a single care. The blonde could exceed their numbers ten times over with one single hand seal by employing his Kage Bunshin technique.

"And you must be Gatou, the man in charge around these parts."

"Look here, men. This one wants to be the hero. Don't worry, it won't hurt too much."

The demon carrier was already within striking distance. Gatou was a dead man walking.

"Iie, shinobi aren't made to be heroes. I'm here to ask whether or not you recognize this."

The porcine crime lord cocked his head and sneered as Naruto unclasped Zabuza's _zanbatou_. The demon carrier brought the blade around his body and holding the massive cleaver level with deliberate slowness. The blonde's smile deepened as Gatou paled ever so slightly and sweat began dribbling down his nose and cheeks.

"That…you killed Zabuza. And that means…wait…maybe we can make a deal."

Naruto cocked his head in amusement and nodded. There was no harm in toying with his meal a little. Gatou's men began looking about one another warily and mumbling, the thugs not seeming much too willing to tangle with Momochi Zabuza's supposed killer.

"I'm listening. I might be willing to serve you provided the money's right."

The magnate smiled broadly and clapped his hands in delight.

"Now that's what I like to hear, kid. Warms me to see a man with some business sense."

The blonde didn't know whether to be enraged or smug at noting that Shikamaru and Chouji were both starting at him with absolute betrayal in their eyes. Hinata seemed even close to shedding tears. The game was too entertaining to abandon now. Naruto would be more serious were he engaged in a real mission, but this was a recreational slaughter. Even the cold killer had to get his kicks somehow.

"We shinobi are tools and nothing more. My skills are yours to command, Gatou-dono."

Gatou steepled his porky digits and let out a dark chuckle.

"Excellent…kill those three and the old geezer and you'll be a made man, mister…"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, **Yokougakure's Legendary Demonic Nine-Tailed Serpent Master Sannin**. At your service."

Naruto listened as the Kyuubi belly laughed at the ostentatious moniker. Shikamaru blinked and raised an eyebrow, now seeming to understand. The Hidden Fox Village. The old demon ought to appreciate that, at least. Naruto only hoped that one Snake Sannin Orochimaru would never hear about the blonde Genin who dared to use a play on his title. But such a thing was almost impossible. The blonde cracked his neck.

"Go ahead then, Serpent Master. Show me what you can do."

Naruto closed his eyes, as his amused smile turned cold and vicious.

"Count on it…and my price will be _your head, swine."_

Gatou took an immediate step back, but to no avail. Naruto's eyes opened and widened. The blue orbs were alive with bloodlust and the gushing killing intent was almost tangible. The crime boss and his hired minions halted in their places, rendered unable to move. The demon chose to add his intent into the mix as well, and not even a high level shinobi was likely to be able to resist the terror. Naruto relished in the look on Gatou's visage as his expensive sunglasses slid down and hit the concrete. The man's piggy little eyes were wide with unbridled horror.

"Gatou…your tyranny comes to its end right here. The Shinigami beckons, and you cannot be late."

Naruto whirled around and swung the _zanbatou_ at Gatou's neck like one would a heavy baseball bat. A loud chop resounded in the air as the man's decapitated head soared into the air and plopped into the wavy bay waters aside the bridge. Blood sprayed like some terrible geyser staining the headless man's expensive suit and the ground around it an impure crimson. Now on a roll, the Uzumaki knew at once what to do with the others.

"Now that our inept general is dead…perhaps it's time to introduce his grunts to the sword also."

"No, boy. Stop, it's enough. Gatou's dead and the rest won't stay without an employer."

"…Watch closely, kids. This is what they don't teach you at the Genin Academy."

Naruto wasn't listening to Tazuna. These useless scums would serve his designs with their deaths, as so many others like them had in days gone by. The spiky blonde demon carrier reached into his coat with his unoccupied hand, the other still holding Kubikiri Houcho, and withdrew a scroll. A special scroll that required his blood as a libation. Naruto took his sweet time unrolling the snake summon contract and ran his thumb along the _zanbatou_'s sharp blade. The ridiculously stylized Nine-Tailed Serpent Master dragged his bleeding digit down the contract. Concentrating his chakra and slamming his hand to the ground, he bellowed out three words that would each kill a whole two dozen men. They were powerless to even cry out, paralyzed by killing intent.

_"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"_

The resulting smoke rolled across the water, blanketing the area in a thin haze. As summoned, the Serpent Lord appeared. Manda coiled around the bridge, straining but not quite crushing the engineered masterpiece. Tazuna and the Team Ten members all became rather impossible to discern due to the great snake's shadow. The serpent hissed in its unctuous drawl as he stared at the town across the bridge, sampling the exotic air with his tongue. Manda leered about in obvious disdain.

**"Somebody has dared to interrupt Manda's nap. There will be consequences."**

"My apologies, great Serpent Lord. I am the one who called you here."

Manda whirled about on the spot and whipped his head over to Naruto, hovering right above the demon carrier and staring at him with a giant serpentine eye. The blonde prayed that the snake boss wouldn't eat him now and ask questions later. Given the titanic horned serpent's current mood, such a thing was quite possible.

**"Ah, it is you again. You had best have remembered my previous warning, hatchling."**

"Naturally. I've prepared your lordship's tithe, and in greater quantity than requested."

The snake looked upward and opened his mouth, letting out a hissing chortle.

**"Excellent. Manda is peckish this morning. This unexpected delivery pleases me greatly."**

"They're gathered here and ready to be inspected as you like."

Manda slithered onto dry land and towered over his hapless tribute. Gatou's thugs were prostrated on the ground and shivering, and several had urinated onto themselves in terror. The serpent tilted its head about, side to side as though appraising his next meal. Manda's mouth curled back in minor disgust as he stared at them.

**"Such sorry specimens these are. I will expect much better next time, servant."**

Naruto bit down a scowl and nasty retort, not at all liking this creature's tone. The Kyuubi was outright cursing Manda inside the blonde's mind, howling about how the impetuous snake boss would end up becoming the demon's supper as soon as Yondaime's seal was dissolved. Now that was a battle that Naruto would pay a heavy sum to be allowed to see. Mostly because the kitsune would devour the snake with ease.

"Again, my apologies. I should have been more discriminating."

**"Indeed, but I will accept this unworthy offering today. Our contract is now complete."**

"Your lordship is too kind and magnanimous, my most sincere thanks."

Naruto hoped that the old snake couldn't detect how much his tone actually lacked sincerity. Regardless, the serpent ignored the demon carrier as he dove into his human meal with sickening gusto. The blonde released his killing intent, wanting to hear the thugs scream and cry as the snake consumed them. Some tried to scramble away but Manda's legendary speed was not to be overcome. Naruto strode onto Gatou's corpse as the snake ate, using the criminal magnate headless husk as a pedestal. Somehow it seemed appropriate, as he dropped his zanbatou to the ground and placed his hands on his waist and laughed uproariously. There was something intoxicating in the power that this gave him, causing such widespread death with a mere hand seal sequence and a little cut.

**"Colloquial cuisine, but it sated my hunger nonetheless. You are now the second person who is permitted to call upon Manda's protection in battle. But remember that I always require such tribute, and will not accept such base churls as these next time. Now remove your coat and receive my mark, hatchling."**

Naruto did as commanded, despite the demon's warning, and Manda lowered his enormous head to the demon carrier's chest. The serpent lord's tongue darted out and touched the blonde's sternum and a distinctive mark appeared. A summoner's tattoo. Now he could call the larger snakes without needing to use the actual contract as a medium. Team Ten watched on in both terror and amazement.

**"It is done. Now I shall return to my sleep, and I would suggest not to bother me again."**

Manda turned about to stare at Tazuna and the others one the bridge. The snake bared his bloodied maw and snapped at them with a violent hiss, letting out his hissing chuckle as they leapt back in unison, the old bridge builder losing his balance and taking a spill onto the hard concrete. The serpent then disappeared back to wherever he always returned. The bridge's structure seemed a bit worn where Manda had constricted around it.

"Well, that was rather interesting. Overall a most productive day, I'd like to think."

Naruto sneered and kicked Gatou's corpse into the water. The ground nearby was saturated with blood and venomous saliva where Manda had taken his meal. The blonde trudged over to the water's edge and dipped the _zanbatou_ in, meticulously cleaning the crimson stain and drying the blade and reattaching Zabuza's trademark to his back.

"Okay, Tsunami-san and Inari are all right. I've driven out the ones in town."

"Nothing else here either, Asuma-sensei. Naruto here was _kind_ enough to ensure that."

Naruto scowled at Shikamaru and palmed his katana's handle. Such gross ingratitude. He'd be happy to snip that ridiculous ponytail, and then take the little punk's scalp right along with it. He'd done his share in the battle. Gatou's men would have overwhelmed and killed the others had the demon carrier not lent his assistance. He wouldn't bother the next time they needed help.

"Maybe I'll let the snake _eat _you next time too, Nara. I'm sure _nobody_ would miss you. Except your mother, and she's a bitch."

"That'll be _enough _outta you _both_. Naruto, you went _beyond_ overboard here. Show a little _damned_ restraint, we're not barbarians."

Naruto rolled his eyes in response.

"Whatever, go right on ahead and take that slacker's side. Gatou's dead at _my _hand and there will be no other threats here. With permission, I'm going on alone back to Konoha. _My_ work's done here and I don't care to lounge about with you saps. I've got things to do back home."

Asuma shook his head and stared at the insubordinate demon container.

"Do whatever you want. Rest assured, I _will_ be reporting this little incident to the Hokage."

An baseless threat. The Hokage knew _exactly_ what Naruto did to people like these and had never _once_ reprimanded him about it. This mission hadn't even been assigned to him other than what Anko had said back in Sakai. She didn't have the clearance to send the Sandaime's shinobi on another mission without his approval, and so the blonde had never been outright obligated to do _anything_ that Team Ten's leader commanded. Naruto could get in trouble _only_ through somehow compromising their mission, and he never had done anything even _remotely_ like that. Asuma would accomplish little other than looking like an idiot in being a tattletale.

"Report away, _taicho._ Trust me, you'll be shocked and appalled with how little Hokage-sama will care."

Naruto waved over his shoulder as he walked away into Fire Country. He had his own report to make to Sandaime, involving Uchiha Itachi's warning about an incoming invasion. He hoped that this would mark the last time he would have to play tag along with somebody else's squad. The entire experience made him appreciate his own team and instructors that much more. Maybe he would devote more time to making things work with them when he got back, at least until he earned a promotion through the Chuunin Exams. That also meant attending some training sessions with them as well. And so the demon container departed and broke into a run, having no idea that the news he was about to deliver would soon change _everything_ in his existence.

(End Chapter Six)

**Author's Note: Term papers and exams have pretty much kept me occupied lately and unable to update anything. But now that's over, permanently. I'm done with my university studies at last. I've got a forum designed for this story as well. Check my profile. It's been around awhile, but I never remembered to mention it. I doubt it'll get much use, but it's there nonetheless.**

**This was a tough chapter to write. I ended up using Team Ten rather than my original selections because I needed to work in Hinata temporarily in order to set something important up later. I'm not going to pair Naruto with her in any case. I know I glossed over Naruto's time in the Hidden Mist, but I really didn't want to subject readers to eight or so pages dedicated to him going shopping (nor myself to having to write it). He will likely return there at some point, so you'll get to see the place in detail then. Next chapter probably won't be as action-dominated as the recent ones, but I have to set more things in place prior to the Chuunin Exams. Hope the chapter is enjoyable, and please review. I hope to be able to get more done quicker now that I don't have to deal with classes anymore.**


	7. Rededication

_Asuma shook his head and stared at the rather insubordinate demon container. _

_"Do whatever you want. I will be reporting this incident to the Hokage." _

_An empty threat. The Hokage knew exactly what Naruto did to people like these and had never once reprimanded him about it. This mission hadn't even been assigned to him other than what Anko had said back in __Sakai__. She didn't have the authority to send Sandaime's shinobi on another mission without his approval, and the blonde was never outright obligated to do anything that Team Ten's leader demanded. He could get in trouble only through somehow compromising their mission, and he never had done anything even remotely like that. Asuma would accomplish little beyond looking like an idiot by playing tattletale. _

_"Report away, taicho. I think you'll be disappointed with how unsympathetic he'll be." _

_Naruto waved over his shoulder as he walked away into Fire Country. He had his own report to make to Sandaime, involving Uchiha Itachi's warning about an incoming invasion. He hoped that this would mark the last time he would have to play tag along with somebody else's squad. The entire experience made him appreciate his own team and instructors that much more. Maybe he would devote more time to making things work with them when he got back, at least until he earned a promotion through the Chuunin Exams. That also meant attending some training sessions with them as well. And so the demon container departed and broke into a run, having no idea that the news he was about to deliver would soon change everything in his existence. _

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter Seven: Return to Konoha – An Unlikely Acquaintance **

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

Naruto's return to Konoha took less than two days with the demon carrier moving at his optimal speed, or at least as close to such as possible considering all the additional weight he was carrying in his coat and various weapons. The load became ever so slightly less taxing to bear as he moved along and he was able to increase his own pace in proportion. The spiky blonde shinobi came to a stop as he reached the imposing barred gates that led into the village. The lead Chuunin on guard duty eyed him with suspicion. 

"This is Konoha territory. State your business, outsider."

Naruto scowled and took out his Konoha _hitai-ate_, knowing that the guard knew precisely who he was and was only trying to be a thorn in the demon vessel's side. Typical shit. His new clothing didn't do very much to conceal his identity. He decided to repress the urge to attack the man as he tossed the steel protector over, not caring to be arrested by the ANBU and chucked into a cell until the Hokage made time to have him released. Naruto had no doubts whatsoever that he would 'coincidentally' be assigned to stew in the dingiest and most vermin-ridden hole on the block.

"Genin Uzumaki Naruto, returning to deliver a mission report to Hokage-sama, sir."

Another Chuunin, this one a rather unattractive kunoichi, sneered at him. She appeared to be in her late teens and would have been a child when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Naruto didn't much care what the demon might have done to her back then.

"Listen to that, guys. Even demon boy can show some proper respect when he wants to."

The blonde was prepared with a pointed retort, leering at the older girl. She had some balls to say the least, though the demon vessel hadn't intended that thought in any complimentary manner. Her more experienced male cohorts on the other hand seemed to be somewhat apprehensive about provoking Naruto. The demon carrier didn't doubt that Anko had been spreading around the story that her student had slain the Mist Devil ever since her return. She delighted in stirring the proverbial pot like that.

"Best watch what you say. Flouting the Sandaime's law is high treason, you know."

That comment silenced the mean bitch at once. She could very well be executed should Naruto rat her out, not that he cared enough to bother. A common villager might well have kept trying to bait the blonde but ordained shinobi were much wiser about not incurring the old man's wrath. Naruto sneered and snatched his _hitai-ate_ back as he leapt onto the gate and back down into the village, not waiting to let the guards open the path. Villagers glanced warily at the demon carrier as he walked towards the Hokage Tower. The usual scorn and derision was replaced with terror when they glimpsed the spiky blonde dressed in black and crimson underneath his sleeveless trench coat and carrying an enormous cleaver strapped to his back, along with swords at his waist and both wrists.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to make an appointment to see Hokage-sama."

Naruto glanced at the same cat-masked ANBU that had been guarding Sandaime's business quarters the last time the blonde had visited the old man, who was now speaking in a smug tone. The demon container contorted his visage into a shit-eating grin that he thought might mirror the one that the doorman was almost assuredly wearing underneath his mask. Naruto then unsheathed the _ninjato_ girded at his right wrist with a quick motion and drove the handle into the ANBU's throat, snickering as the man crumpled to his knees hacking and clutching at his esophagus in strangled agony. He hadn't hit hard enough to cause any permanent damage but the man would think twice about acting superior towards Uzumaki Naruto again, his rank be damned. The demon container then marched into the Hokage's room without as much as a word to his downed guard.

"Ah, Naruto. Good to see you. I didn't know you were home yet or else I'd have sent."

Naruto bowed as the venerated elder addressed him, taking in his revamped appearance with a raised eyebrow. The spiky blonde demon carrier supposed that he should be honored that the Hokage considered him important enough to summon into his presence. No normal Genin would ever be endowed with such privilege.

"I've only now arrived back in Konoha, Hokage-sama. I have an urgent report to make."

The old man placed some tobacco into his pipe and smiled cynically as he lit up.

"Couldn't be that important, seeing as you had the time to take a vacation in Kiri."

Naturally Anko would have reported her student's whereabouts when he had not returned to the village with her a week or so ago and so it was no surprise that Sandaime knew all about his short stay in the Hidden Mist.

"That was a business venture, though I will admit that I had a nice time over there."

Naruto had no particular desire to heap guilt onto the Hokage through comparing his positive experiences in Kirigakure to his usual routine in Konoha. The shinobi elder had previously apologized on one occasion, and that was more than enough to appease the spiky blonde where he was concerned. Sandaime wasn't really to blame anyway. He couldn't help that the villagers under his stewardship were by and large ignorant swine.

"Nice to hear. Go ahead with your report."

Naruto wasn't one to beat around the bush, and came right out with it.

"According to some intel that was shared with me during my mission with Anko-sensei in Port Sakai, there's going to be an enemy invasion taking place sometime during the approaching Chuunin Exams. Oto and Suna are the two villages involved in the plot."

All the previous mirth departed the Hokage's demeanor in an instant and the old man became very serious. Obviously he hadn't been expecting to hear something that concerned the entire village's security. Sandaime considered a moment and responded.

"I'll need to know who your sources were, to begin with. Tell me the entire story."

"Well, I'm sure Anko-sensei told you about the two strong chakra sources in Sakai…"

The Hokage nodded and exhaled his tobacco smoke.

"She mentioned them in her report, yes. One attacked her and the other apparently came to your aid against Momochi Zabuza. She also said that they were both cloaked and that you were unable to get a good look at either. By your current demeanor, I'm going to have to guess that you weren't telling her the exact truth. I already have my own theories as to where their allegiances lie, but those can be discussed later. Please, continue."

The demon vessel took a quick breath and did so, at last sitting down in a chair and leaning onto Sandaime's ornate wooden desk. Naruto placed his _zanbatou_ and weighted coat on the ground next to him, and his nameless katana on the desktop. He got the vibe that this unscheduled meeting was going to take a while and decided to relax into a less strenuous position. Kneeling on ceremony with all that weight on his back hurt like Hell.

"The one who saved my tail was a Kiri Missing-nin named Hoshigaki Kisame and the one who attacked Anko-sensei with a Genjutsu and later showed up to terminate Zabuza was our S-Class criminal Uchiha Itachi. While he was battling with Zabuza, I overheard Kisame mentioning that they were involved with an organization known as 'Akatsuki.'"

Sarutobi's countenance waxed even graver still at this news, and Naruto guessed that the Akatsuki meant something to the old man. Naruto continued by reporting that Itachi had been the one to pass along the invasion warning as well as the not-so-little detail that Orochimaru explicitly intended to assassinate the Hokage.

"…Uchiha Demon Itachi and Daimyo Killer Kisame…this doesn't look good…"

Naruto remembered hearing that a single man had assassinated Water Country's daimyo along with all the ruler's clan and retainers some time ago. So that had been Kisame's work. With both him and Uchiha Itachi ranked among their numbers, this Akatsuki looked as though it would be an extremely dangerous group to cross. That was not a pleasant thought, seeing as the shadowy organization seemed to have a keen interest in both Naruto and his demonic partner. Perhaps the group might be able to assist in the spiky blonde's personal quest to break the Fourth's seal, but the demon container was nowhere near naïve enough to pretend that such aid would come without a very heavy price, not when such notorious shinobi as the known two were involved.

"…Regardless, the more important issue now is meeting this invasion plot…"

The demon container had remained silent throughout Sarutobi's quiet verbal musings.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. That's all I have to report on anything relevant to the attack."

Sandaime nodded and returned to his thoughts. Naruto took this as a nonverbal indicator that his presence was no longer needed and made to leave. The blonde donned his weighted leather trench coat once more and reattached his katana to his waist. He was reaching down to take his _zanbatou_ in hand when Sarutobi spoke again.

"Naruto, don't leave yet. I want to ask you something."

The Uzumaki prodigy returned to his seat and stared levelly at his sworn Kage.

"As you command, Hokage-sama. I'm listening."

"Give me your personal opinion on this intel, whether or not you think it reliable."

A curious request, as though the greatest and wisest sage in the village, and also perhaps all the Five Shinobi Countries, would ever need Uzumaki Naruto's advice on any matter. The demon container had no clue as to what the old man's angle was, but tried to answer as best he could. He was a pure war shinobi, not a strategist.

"Well…I can't see any reason to doubt it, despite the source. It's not like Uchiha or the Akatsuki could be gaining anything through putting us on our mettle. Were they planning some move against Konoha, it'd be counterproductive to get us to increase village security during the exams and minimize our casualties when Orochimaru carries out his scheme. Maybe the organization could be planning its own business in either Sound or Sand soon and they're trying to borrow our hands to weaken their target now."

Sarutobi turned in his high chair and gazed outside through his window, observing his domain. Lunch hour was on at the Hokage Tower and several employees were out grabbing a bite to eat and conversing among the many small establishments that rimmed Konoha's central administrative complex. The sun was shining bright in the sky. Naruto noticed with some approval that the eatery where he had spoken with Kurenai prior to leaving on his last mission had almost no customers now. The illusions that the red-eyed kunoichi had woven over the place must have made a lasting impression on the clientele.

"A sound analysis, no pun intended, but consider these alternatives. Maybe they plan to conduct a covert operation inside the village and this warning is a ploy to divert attention to our borders. Or maybe this Akatsuki only wants to sow mistrust between Konoha and Suna, knowing that we're at peace at the moment, and created this tale to do it."

Both were viable explanations, though Naruto had considered neither. Nor did he care what the Akatsuki's motives were. He was rather hoping that there would be an invasion. A war would give him many new enemies to kill to increase his power and prestige.

"Then you think that the intel was nothing but a smokescreen meant to deceive us."

The Hokage shook his head in the negative and smoked his pipe again. The burning tobacco aroma that seemed to distinguish Sandaime's quarters within Naruto's memories now controlled the air within the lavish room.

"Quite the opposite, Naruto…I think it's genuine. The Hidden Sand is in dire straits right now because Wind Country's daimyo has slashed their budget, and their Kazekage is desperate enough to accept making a deal with Orochimaru in order to advance his village's position at Konoha's expense, our treaty regardless. But as a leader one must learn to explore every possible angle and then make a decision. Keep that in mind."

"A test, then…but I'm not a team leader. I'm nothing but a killing instrument…yours."

"Kurenai seems to think you're developing into one within her team."

Cold blue eyes narrowed in deliberation. The demon container didn't believe that he was anything resembling a team captain. Fuck, he hadn't ever really even trained alongside the mutt and Yamanaka, much less having actually battled with them. He supposed that he could acknowledge being Kiba's leader at least. The brash and arrogant Inuzuka had always shadowed in his direction even in the Genin Academy, even though they had never been that close. Naruto had long been a complete loner, allowing nothing save the Kyuubi into his heart and dreams. And yet somehow the idea that these two other Genin looked up to and depended on him wasn't so repulsive.

"And I guess Kurenai-san dropped by told you this while I was out on the mission."

She had said the same thing months ago during their initial conversation once the team introductions had ended, that he was becoming the team's leader. Whether or not that trusted position was being placed in the right hands with the demon carrier remained to be seen. Naruto decided that he would make an honest attempt at it, at least.

"Yes, she stormed in the morning you and Anko departed. Once she'd gotten through lambasting me about my sending you on an extermination mission, I asked her to give me a report on your progress with your teammates."

The spiky blonde's lips curled into a mulish sneer as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"That woman…she meddles too much. I've always known what being shinobi means."

"She worries about you, Naruto, and your emotional well-being. She cares, you know."

Somewhere deep inside, in a place long since buried underneath the demon carrier's hate and bitterness and shinobi convictions, Naruto appreciated Kurenai's concern. He knew that her care was something genuine due to her having reacted so violently when he was insulted at that restaurant weeks ago. But the stunning woman didn't understand how matters stood. The spiky blonde had previously cast everything else aside, had stripped his own soul bare in order to reconstruct it into the model shinobi image with the demon's assistance. Seizing his purpose like she would have wanted to meant leaving him with nothing. That could not be allowed. Naruto gave a dismissive hand wave.

"She's ignorant. I've been claiming lives since I was a small child and it's much too late to wash all that blood clean now. These hands are stained crimson and I couldn't care less. I've never once regretted the choices I've made, Hokage-sama. This is what I want to be. There's no turning back on this road I'm walking."

The Hokage stopped smoking and cleaned out his pipe with a tired sigh.

"That's your decision to make, whatever the consequences. But you don't have to do it."

Actually it was Sarutobi's decision what to do with the demon vessel. Naruto supposed that Sandaime would allow him to drop back down to being a regular Genin and advance through the Konoha shinobi ranks at the same relative plodding pace as the others, but that idea didn't please the blonde. He wouldn't let down his Kage or his demon like that. To accept being mediocre when one could achieve greatness was inexcusable.

"Maybe so, but I can tell that I would never be...content…doing any less than I could."

"Since that's how it is, your team is doing a D-rank mission in the South District."

Taking that remark to be his actual dismissal, Naruto stood and bowed to the Hokage one last time as the demon carrier shouldered Kubikiri Houcho and made his way towards the oaken door. He had set his palm onto the handle when the old man detained him again.

"…One last thing, Naruto…"

Naruto stopped and turned his head to regard the Sandaime. Sarutobi's stare was level with the spiky blonde Genin's new customized _hitai-ate_ and showed mild disapproval. Moments passed and then the Hokage waved an aged hand towards the door.

"…Never mind. Good work in bringing this intelligence to my attention. Dismissed."

The demon container shrugged and took his leave with a wave over the shoulder. Naruto inattentively noticed Sandaime summoning an ANBU squadron into his quarters as he turned onto the stairs. Deciding that the matter wasn't his concern, the blonde exited the Hokage Tower and proceeded towards his own destination.

* * *

He didn't need long to get where he was going. Naruto had considered heading over to the South District but decided that since the Hokage hadn't outright ordered him to assist in Team Eight's domestic duties, he would sit down to a late lunch at Ichiraku's instead. The demon carrier supposed that it was hypocritical to mentally swear to always do as much as his abilities allowed during his meeting with Sandaime, seeing as he was now not even an hour later deliberately shirking a mission in order to eat. There was a simple solution to the little dilemma, however, he thought as he slid into an alleyway. 

_"Henge no Jutsu._ And then…_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."_

Naruto employed the Henge technique to revert back to his appearance prior to the changes wrought by his trip to the Hidden Mist and then created a dozen shadow clones with that same look. The demon vessel wanted to gauge how the mutt and Yamanaka reacted to his brand new style with his own eyes, and Kurenai-san as well. He sent the clones towards Konoha's more downtrodden South District with orders to search out his comrades and see their mission through. A proper _taicho_ had to know how to delegate.

"Well now, the prodigal son returns…again! Take your seat, my boy."

Naruto showed a little rare smile as he sank down into what had years ago been and in recent weeks once again become 'his' seat at Ichiraku Ramen, leaning his _zanbatou_ against a wooden column near his position. The blonde had kept his accidental promise to Ayame and her old man by visiting the place at least twice a week ever since becoming a real shinobi.

"I've only been gone two weeks, gramps. Give me the unhealthiest thing on the menu."

The demon vessel had been delighting in rediscovering his old passion where boiled noodles were concerned. He now had the means to purchase more nutritious sustenance but nothing brought out old nostalgia like Ichiraku ramen. Getting to visit Ayame was a welcome bonus too. She had ceased pursuing any romantic entanglements with the younger shinobi with his less than enthusiastic reaction to her earlier attempt and the two had since settled into a relaxed camaraderie. At least, they were as close as Naruto would accept becoming with any non-shinobi. Civilians constituted a liability in the end.

"Now there's what I've been waiting to hear. Couldn't stand seeing you ordering vegetable ramen and miso soup all the time. That's not what my oldest and biggest customer's supposed to do. One Super Deluxe Ramen, coming down the hatch."

Naruto doubted that he was either. Some people were so simple to please, the demon vessel noted with a little amusement. All he had to do was drop by the stand and order something packed with salt and cholesterol and Old Man Ichiraku was as happy as a clam during high tide.

"I don't see Ayame-chan around, old man. Nothing happened to her while I was gone, I hope."

The old ramen stand owner waved away the blonde's curiosity with a smile.

"She's away visiting some relatives in another village, that's all. She'll be happy to know you asked about her, though."

Naruto lazily dispelled his Henge and popped his sore neck with a sigh whilst the old man heaped what had to be the ramen bowl answer to Haruno Sakura's much maligned brow onto his designated spot on the counter. He separated the cheap wooden chopsticks and tore in without bothering with the proper ritual. He hadn't done so in several years.

_**"I thought I'd told you to stop eating this salty garbage, brat."**_

The Kyuubi's roar interrupted Naruto's third bite, causing the blonde to shudder.

_"Quiet, baka fox. This is my sole guilty pleasure and I'm going to enjoy it."_

Most might think it somewhat crass to see a person who killed other human beings on a near constant basis with no remorse or compassion to instead view something as ordinary as eating salted ramen with guilt, but to Uzumaki Naruto this could only be natural. Nothing save his demon's demands and his Kage's orders mattered.

_**"This is my body too, you insolent mortal! Order us something healthy or else!"**_

_"You can't do anything about it but complain and you know it. Let me eat in peace."_

The demon retreated back into his domain, grumbling all the while. Meanwhile his host resumed consuming his unwholesome meal with something between disinterest and gusto. The old man was occupied with other customers, having to both cook and serve at the same time due to Ayame's absence, and had no time to make small talk.

"Umm…please excuse me, Uzumaki-san. I'd like to ask you about something."

The spiky blonde had noticed another person taking the seat next to his several moments prior but had paid the matter no particular mind. Ichiraku's was quite busy at the time and there had to be at least some people within the disgusting village who were hungry enough to sit next to the demon and stomach his presence. Only when the girl addressed him did Naruto bother to spare her a glance. He was a little surprised at who he saw there. His companion was a young kunoichi who had graduated the Genin Academy a year ago. Naruto had done some practical exercises with her. Tamtam or something was her name. The demon container blinked when he recognized her.

"Oh…I remember you…the year above mine in the academy, the weapons specialist."

The girl beamed a little at being acknowledged, even though not by name. She wore a simple pink kunoichi training dress and had dark brown hair that was pinned into two buns parallel to her ears in a practical manner. Twin bangs covered her _hitai-ate_ on either side but were cut short so as not to obscure her vision. Naruto approved. Long hair could be to one's detriment in combat, a lesson that he would like to see Ino absorb eventually. She was rather cute, with deep brown eyes and a slim and athletic physique, but more appealed to the demon vessel in that her overall demeanor indicated that she didn't take much pain to obsess over looking attractive. Naruto hated the glamour aspect that Haruno and until recently Yamanaka always displayed. The girl rose and gave a demure bow.

_"Gomen nasai_…I know we've never spoken, but I couldn't help noticing that _zanbatou."_

The older kunoichi nodded towards Kubikiri Houcho, which stood in the shade provided by the column. Naruto wasn't wholly surprised. Such a high quality sword would no doubt be a great interest to a budding weapons mistress. The spiky blonde was even somewhat eager to discuss the matter, so pleased was he to come across somebody who wanted to talk about shinobi concepts. And a kunoichi, no less. He had once thought that he was damned to never meet a girl with whom he was even the least bit attuned. Naruto hoisted the zanbatou by its steel blade and presented its handle to her. She accepted it with a reverent expression, looking it over and mastering its weight with practiced ease.

"Something I acquired on my latest mission. The sword once belonged to a Missing-nin."

"This is a real masterpiece. Little air resistance and the alloy used is light and durable."

Naruto decided to explain the weapon's history, seeing as she was so mesmerized by it. The demon vessel didn't get the big deal. The _zanbatou_ was awkward and heavy to him. He had managed to use it on Gatou, but he had kept it more or less as a showpiece. Old Man Ichiraku came over to take the girl's order. She didn't seem to want anything but ordered some mint tea to be polite, since she was occupying a seat at the packed stand.

"The previous wielder was _Kirigakure no Kijin_, Momochi Zabuza. No surprise that it's a good blade."

The spiky blonde smirked in amusement as the girl's eyes widened and her head whipped over to lock his cold blue eyes in an incredulous stare. Eventually she matched his expression as she retook her seat, answering with a mild mocking voice.

"But Zabuza was in the Seven Swordsmen. To get his weapon, you'd have to have killed him somehow. Please excuse my being a little bit skeptical. They were only the most renowned blademasters in all the Five Countries."

Naruto wasn't bothered in the least. He wouldn't have ever been willing to believe that any Genin had slain an enemy as strong as Zabuza. He was then surprised in retrospect that the authorities in Kirigakure had paid him the bounty on the deceased Mist Devil. The demon container would have held the girl in less regard had she been so willing to accept his tale without some substantial evidence, especially since she knew Momochi Zabuza's skill and reputation. Naruto was likewise impressed that she did her homework. Few would know another village's _Nukenin_, especially among Genin.

"Not at all. Actually, I'd have thought you rather gullible in the other case, Miss…"

She blushed in embarrassment and hung her head, adopting a genuinely apologetic tone.

"Oh, Kami help me. I didn't give you my name, such terrible manners. I'm Tenten."

At least his initial guess had been somewhat close. Tenten stood and extended her hand with a smile. Naruto arched an inquisitive eyebrow, unused to having people making attempts to become his acquaintance, but accepted and returned the gesture with a casual expression. Those who didn't sneer tended to avoid him. This was a welcome change.

"Uzumaki Naruto, but I think you already knew that. And I wasn't lying about Zabuza."

Naturally he wasn't telling the whole truth either, but Naruto didn't care to admit that the Mist Devil had kicked him around like a rag doll until somebody else showed to lend a hand. She smiled again and looked at the weapons girded at his waist and wrists.

"Sure you weren't. I can tell you like swords. Those can be stored in scrolls, you know."

As though proving a point, Tenten reached into her belt and withdrew a small scroll. Naruto pretended to be intrigued, but wasn't. Storing various items inside scrolls was a basic technique taught to students at the Genin Academy, nothing special. Some smoke rose as the kunoichi channeled chakra into the scroll and a well-made katana appeared in her hand. Tenten placed the sword back inside the scroll and retrieved it again.

"See, look. That's a whole lot easier than carrying all that weight around with you."

"They help with my strength training like they are. And they make me look intimidating."

Tenten rolled her brown eyes at the last comment. Naruto went back to eating his ramen.

"Typical macho man, always trying to put on an act. I didn't think you were the sort."

The spiky blonde outright cringed at being called a 'macho man.' Naruto remembered when Yamanaka had taunted Kiba by calling the same thing during their team introductions with Kurenai-san. Being compared to the mutt was a terrible thing indeed. Tenten was mistaken to dismiss his motives so easily. Presenting a suitable vision could change the tide in a battle, or win it outright at the start. Such was the entire point behind employing genjutsu techniques. The elite in Naruto couldn't resist enlightening the girl.

"But in some cases such a show can win a battle alone. A dangerous smokescreen can trick one's enemies into losing their cool and make them helpless. Any proper shinobi has to use whatever advantages exist in a combat situation or else be killed."

Tenten sent him an odd look. Naruto could get quite passionate when expounding about shinobi codes and principles, a character quirk about which the Kyuubi had mercilessly ridiculed him more than once in the past. The girl tapped her chin in thought and nodded.

"That makes some sense, I guess. I still think all that added weight would make a huge liability, though. The logic you're giving me sounds like losing three steps and only making one back. And your 'smokescreen' could be done with a Henge anyway."

All valid points, though the demon carrier wanted to train his body to the point where the weapons didn't impede him at all and thus all this issues that Tenten was bringing to light would be rendered moot.

"I'd store the steel when I went into battle, obviously. I'm using the weapons to train."

"Hey, my sensei's Maito Gai. I know a thing or two about training weights, thank you."

Naruto glanced down at his weighted coat and thought about the hideous green leotard that the man had sent him as a get-well present a while back, shaking his head in exasperation. Better Tenten than him, was the sole thought his mind could piece together. The poor thing. The weapons user glanced at her watch and then muttered a curse.

"And on that happy note, I've got team training at ground thirty-one and I'm late."

"Hrm, such dedication. And here I am skipping a mission to eat ramen and chat."

Tenten grinned and shook her head as she started away.

"I've had a nice time meeting you, Uzumaki-kun. Maybe we could have a spar together sometime. We seem to have a lot in common."

Naruto shrugged as took the last remaining ramen between his chopsticks and downed the now lukewarm noodles. A shinobi's answer to a date, perhaps. A practice match seemed more suitable to the demon vessel than dinner and a movie, at least. There was no current romantic interest on his part, even though Tenten was a cute girl and they seemed to get along well enough. The proposal might advance his training. Studying underneath Maito Gai, this girl would have to have gleaned some advanced taijutsu skills in the year since leaving the academy, and he needed serious work in that small department but still wasn't quite willing to go to her eccentric green-clad sensei and ask his aid. Beyond that the spiky blonde didn't know what else might develop. At least the demon didn't seem to have a problem with her, though the ninetails was more than likely giving his host the cold shoulder over the ramen and would voice his negative opinion later.

"Sure thing, but don't expect me to go light on you because you're a girl."

Tenten only laughed and waved over her shoulder as she bounded onto a near building and away towards the shinobi training grounds. Naruto reached into the bag on the ground near him and withdrew and small sum needed to pay his bill and went away in his own direction. He never did rendezvous with his teammates. The demon carrier had been so absorbed with Tenten that he hadn't even noticed the chakra used to create and maintain his clones returning to his pool. He ambled along towards his apartment pondering over the new acquaintance he'd made that day.

* * *

The next morning, the spiky blonde walked towards training ground two alongside the mutt and his mongrel. He had guessed right that Team Kurenai had exercises scheduled that morning and all he'd had to do was skulk around near the Inuzuka compound until Kiba came out and then tail him. That genius scheme had lasted a little over one minute until Akamaru caught his onto scent and Kiba called him out. 

"Man, you could've waited outside my house. Didn't need to stalk me like some target."

Naruto grinned and toyed with his unsheathed katana as the mutt pulled an irritated scowl and grunted out his complaint, Akamaru yipping along with him. Kiba actually seemed a little peeved this time. Maybe he wasn't a morning pooch.

"But that wouldn't have been entertaining. And I wanted to test your scouting skills."

"Well, looks like we aced then. Akamaru and me caught onto your big ass easy enough."

As though he were doing his absolute best to remain concealed. Naruto supposed there was little he could do about his scent, and whatever he could do required too much work to bother with in this scenario. The blonde decided to get in one parting shot on the issue. He could have corrected the Inuzuka's grammar also, but didn't bother with lose causes.

"The dog aced the practical, not you. But I suppose you can get passing marks at least."

The mutt snorted but grinned back as well. Another round ended.

"Whatever, asshole. Anyhow, people have been talkin' about you a lot this last week."

The demon carrier gave no visible response, though he was somewhat intrigued. Whatever rumors had been spreading must have been rather serious considering the changed attitudes that the villagers had been showing since his return. The swine weren't being nice or hospitable, but now they looked away when he came down the street. Something had them intimidated and good.

"People talk about me all the time, mutt. And what they have to say is never good."

Kiba sent him an understanding look that he didn't need. The blonde's reputation was no secret to either person. The Inuzuka had no doubt heard worse insults aimed at the demon carrier, those that the craven villagers would never dare utter to the whisker marked Kyuubi child outright. His ears were extremely sharp.

"This isn't the same as all that other mess, though. Kurenai-sensei would know more about it. Some weird-ass bullshit that snake woman was saying. All I've heard was that her story was something like you killed some three dozen armed gangsters on your mission and went and took out two high-class Missing-nin the next morning."

The two Genin and one dog then arrived at the designated training ground. The morning sun was starting to peek out through the clouds, but it was overcast and still very dark. Naruto wondered what in the Hell could have gotten Anko to blurt out that many details concerning their mission. As though she hadn't given him the order to do what he'd done then. The spiky blonde supposed that it didn't matter in the end. The demon container's expression slipped into disdain when Kiba slapped his shoulder with a laugh as though the entire tale were some ridiculous untruth.

"Taking everything into account, the actual number is somewhere closer to a hundred."

Kiba stared at the other Genin a moment in shock, but didn't make any gestures that one might associate with hostility or disapproval over the revelation. Naruto plopped down on the dewy grass and leaned against a scorched tree trunk. Several shuriken were imbedded in the wood above him. He subconsciously kept an eye open in case a kunai were to come soaring at his cranium, needing a moment to realize that he wasn't training with Anko.

"A hundred kills…man, that's some serious shit. Must've been like a war or something."

Kiba perched on a low but sturdy branch on the same tree. Naruto took his katana and plunged the nameless blade into the trunk, leaning back and staring at it with disinterest.

"Something like that, yeah. I can't believe you all always train this early in the morning."

The demon carrier could wake up early and not be hindered, but he didn't like to.

"Feh…Ino's never here on time anyway. Always spending hours preening at the mirror."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he sensed a kunai whistling through the morning air in his general direction. Something seemed a bit strange, however. Kiba must have heard it also as the mutt rolled to his right. The demonic blonde caught the incoming weapon with ease. Whoever had tossed the blade hadn't been very strong or accurate about it.

"Say that again, Inuzuka Kiba. I dare you. My looks are all natural, I'll have you know."

The demon carrier tossed the kunai between his hands and glanced to the spot where he knew the boisterous Yamanaka was about to land. Naruto sometimes wondered how he'd managed to get teamed with the two loudest Genin in his class. The spiky blonde noticed that she hadn't bothered putting on her usual bandage wrappings underneath her training clothes and that she had her hair arranged rather than hanging down in the typical ponytail. Now relaxed in his position on the ground, Naruto let out a mild yawn.

_"Ohayo_, Yamanaka…you look exhausted. Not that I'm much better right now."

Yamanaka blinked in surprise, obviously not having noticed or expected her other teammate. Poor perceptive abilities, the demon container thought with disapproval. He had been conversing with the mutt in a rather loud out voice. There was no reason not to register his presence in the area.

"Naruto-sempai. I didn't know you were back home yet. And you've got new gear too."

His look was easy to notice even in the poor light. He hadn't bothered with his weighted coat or _zanbatou_ on that morning. He was much too bushed to deal with the extra weight. His crimson bodysuit and Kevlar body armor were quite visible. The 'demon' Kanji on his new protector wasn't so.

"I wanted to catch up with you all when I was done reporting, but that didn't work out."

"Meaning you ordered some bunshin out and didn't bother going along with them."

Naruto reached up and gripped his katana handle where the blade was buried in the tree and used it as a brace to stand when he heard Kurenai's voice, pulling the steel sword loose with a harsh tug and sheathing it. The spiky blonde leaned against the somewhat scorched tree again and stared at his team's instructor. Kurenai's red eyes seemed to glitter in the rising sun as she walked casually into the training area.

"That's about right. But I'm here now, at least. Naruto-_taicho_ has come to serve."

"Ain't my captain, Uzumaki. Nobody died and put you in charge."

"Shut it, mutt. Nobody died and asked your worthless opinion either."

"Fuck you, Naruto."

"And it'd be the best you'll ever get, sweetheart. Akamaru included."

The two kunoichi on the squad looked at one another and sighed. Naruto and Kiba both smirked at each other and then ceased their vulgar banter. There was no lingering resentment between them, as there never was.

"That'll be enough, boys. Naruto, I'm glad you've decided to come and train with us."

The demon carrier nodded and replied with a serious tone.

"Well, I've been a pretty lousy teammate until now. Watching another squad working so well together in Wave Country made me realize that and I'd like to change things around now. I'm sure I can handle these sessions with what I've already got with Anko-sensei."

"Well, we've got a good chance to see where we are. Team Seven has challenged us."

Kurenai went on to explain that some person, whom Naruto guessed at once to be one Mitarashi Anko, had mentioned the demon carrier's exploits in Sakai to some ANBU in the Hokage Tower lobby right as Team Kakashi was coming in to deliver a mission report. The masked Copy-Nin had seemingly been intrigued and wanted to see whether or not the spiky blonde's hype was real and had gone to Team Eight's instructor to arrange a spar between him and his own little star pupil Uchiha Sasuke. Kurenai had countered with a proposal that would place both complete teams against one another in an elimination-type sparring match.

"Sounds good to me. I've been itching to put the smack down on Sasuke a while now."

Naruto shook his head at the mutt's enthusiasm, as the Inuzuka threw up an arm and whooped. He wholly expected Ino to complain about not wanting to mix it up against her precious 'Sasuke-kun.' The Yamanaka said nothing though, and actually seemed eager to show what skills she'd learned since leaving the academy.

"Finally, I get to put that Forehead Girl in her place. I'll teach her to look down on me."

The demon carrier knew what this 'challenge' was really all about, and it had nothing at all to do with Hatake Kakashi having any interest in observing him. The year's highest ranked rookie couldn't brook seeing Naruto gaining more recognition than the would-be avenger and wanted to throw down with him to appease his pathetic ego and had said something indicating as much. And his sensei decided to indulge the brat's whims and create a scenario where Sasuke could take the demon carrier on in a controlled environment. The spiky blonde didn't consider the other Genin to be worth bothering with, but would agree to the challenge to give his teammates a chance at getting some needed combat experience.

"I've got no problems with it. Uchiha needs an ass kicking and I'll give him one."

Kurenai seemed extraordinarily pleased to see her team so anxious to compete.

"Excellent. I'll set the match to take place in one week. And now we'll begin preparing."

And so began Naruto's only team training session, despite having been on the squad over two months. Deep down he knew that he would soon leave them behind, as his advanced skills would see him through the shinobi ranks at a quicker pace than Kiba and Ino could even hope to match. But until then, he decided that he would do everything that he could to assist in making them as strong and skilled as either could be.

(End Chapter Seven)

**Author's Note: Quite late, but I got lost on the road of life. Not really, but I must imagine that I'm starting to sound a lot like Kakashi with all my excuses. This isn't my best chapter, I admit. No real action, and some of the conversation seemed a bit forced even to me. Still, I hope it came out decent in the end. Next chapter will have a big development as far as Naruto's career is concerned and will end up with the beginning of the Chuunin Exams. There are four months of story time between now and then, so there's plenty of time to see all three members of the team improve. **

**I have a good reason to have Naruto and Tenten become friends, whether or not it eventually ends in a relationship. I actually think it could work on its own. While I was writing this chapter, it struck me how well this Naruto and Tenten would probably get along. They have a lot in common, I think. The only problem is that time might be against it, depending on which of the several potential plotlines for this story that I choose to pursue. As for the tem challenge thing, it's not something I've seen done very often and it kills two birds with one stone. A lot of people wanted to see Naruto have some action with his team prior to the Chuunin Exams and also to see him interact with Team Seven, Kakashi and Sasuke in particular. This solution allows for both and lets me get on with what I want to do afterwards. **

**Hope people liked the chapter, and please leave a review. Always love the feedback. **


	8. Bonding

_The demon carrier knew what this 'challenge' was really all about, and it had nothing at all to do with Hatake Kakashi having any interest in observing him. The year's highest ranked rookie couldn't brook seeing Naruto gaining more recognition than the would-be avenger and wanted to throw down with him to appease his pathetic ego and had said something indicating as much. And his sensei decided to indulge the brat's whims and create a scenario where Sasuke could take the demon carrier on in a controlled environment. The spiky blonde didn't consider the other Genin to be worth bothering with, but would agree to the challenge to give his teammates a chance at getting some needed combat experience._

_"I've got no problems with it. Uchiha needs an ass kicking and I'll give him one."_

_Kurenai seemed extraordinarily pleased to see her team so anxious to compete._

_"Excellent. I'll set the match to take place in one week. And now we'll begin preparing."_

_And so began Naruto's only team training session, despite having been on the squad over two months. Deep down he knew that he would soon leave them behind, as his advanced skills would see him through the shinobi ranks at a quicker pace than Kiba and Ino could even hope to match. But until then, he decided that he would do everything that he could to assist in making them as strong and skilled as either could be._

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter Eight: Synthesis by Fire – Team Kurenai versus Team Kakashi**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

One week passed, and the time had come to hold the exhibition. Naruto decided to go alone to the scheduled training ground an hour or so early and get in some actual practice time, having nothing better to do with his morning. This time he was decked out in his complete battle gear, including the weighted coat and cleaver. This particular practice site had a small lake in the center, as well as several rocky knolls and a small wood rimming an edge. The place seemed to be landscaped to simulate various terrain types in one single central area. Nothing natural or realistic by any stretch, but the grounds did permit visitors to train in several elemental technique releases in a convenient location. 

Naruto walked atop the still lake water until he reached the center and unclasped his _zanbatou_. The demon carrier hated physical training and always tended to cram as much into as little time as he could, so that he could get onto studying and mastering techniques and doing exercises that he liked. Here he was both working with his chakra control through standing on the water and enhancing his body's strength and deepening his _tenketsu_ by working through basic kata with his cumbersome cleaver and channeling chakra into his hands to make wielding the steel blade easier. Once in a rhythm, he started walking and then later hopping around while doing his routine, increasing the precision needed in his chakra control.

"Look, Gai-sensei! Uzumaki Naruto-kun's youth is burning strong this morning as well!"

The loud booming voice threw the spiky blonde's concentration, causing him to release all the chakra he had been storing in his blade while swinging it down through the water. Naruto tumbled sank about an inch into the lake as well, but quickly regained his bearings and redistributed his chakra, two legs and a hand resting upon the rippling waters. He almost lost control over the _zanbatou_ as well, but managed to regain his hold over the blade thanks to its long handle. This was all instinct, as the demon vessel's attention was on the blade chakra he had expelled underwater. The unchained energy streaked through the lake, parting the liquid plane as it traveled in a straight beeline towards the bank and exploded, creating a sizable crater and showering the immediate area in mud and dirt. The spiky blonde shinobi blinked in wonderment.

"Quite interesting…a subterranean chakra missile expelled through the blade. I'll need to examine this again on land."

Naruto concentrated chakra into his legs and sprang into the air, landing on the grass several meters beyond the disturbed lakeside. He turned to the newly arrived Team Six as he attempted to replicate the swing pattern he had used on accident when Maito Gai's loud apprentice startled him. The spiky blonde wasn't sure whether to be pissed at having been caught unawares or content that he had been able to react and compensate as speedily as he had. He was somewhat surprised that the strange _gaki_ even knew who he was. The demon carrier had never exchanged so much as a glance with the other youth.

_"Ohayo,_ Uzumaki-kun. We didn't mean to disturb your practice. Please excuse us."

Tenten was polite all the time, it seemed. The weapons user was approaching with her squad and had that same small pink tinge on her cheeks. A curious phenomenon, indeed. He supposed that he too would be embarrassed to have two ridiculous bozos like Gai and his clone as teammates. Tenten and Naruto had met to have that sparring session two days prior, and she had been the one to teach him the basic sword exercises that he had been doing moments ago. The spiky blonde hoped to make such sessions into a habit, as he had managed to assimilate a lot in those couple hours. Tenten's spandex-clad sensei and teammate both wore identical grins. With them was a long-haired Hyuuga boy who the demon carrier vaguely recalled as being the previous year's top student at the Genin Academy, walking behind them with a cold expression. Naruto decided to set aside her concerns, though he was a bit quizzical as to why in the Hell her team was even there.

"Don't worry about it. The interruption might have helped me invent a new technique."

Naruto glanced about, seeking a suitable target. He might have lounged around and chatted with his new acquaintance and sparring partner in another situation, but a rather childish obsession with his accidental new skill was dominating his current attentions. The demon vessel glimpsed a tall pine in the near distance and nodded his approval, not even allocating a single moment to greet Maito Gai or his students. He concentrated his chakra through his arms and into the blade again and cleaved into the earth, releasing the stored potential in the same method that he had on the lake.

_"Sakebi…Koutetsu no Mononoke."_

Screaming Steel Specter…a suitable name, though perhaps a little long-winded. Naruto used minimal chakra in creating the attack and the missile detonated well prior to reaching its intended destination, leaving a small crack along its straight path and a much more miniscule crater than the larger shockwave had produced at the lakeside. That led him to make the tentative conclusion that the travel distance and explosive potential was proportional to the chakra used. That made sense enough.

"Uzumaki-kun, maybe you ought to conserve your chakra until the match."

So Team Gai knew about the exhibition. Naruto supposed that they had come to watch. Despite what she was saying, he knew that the weapons mistress in training had a keen interest in what he was doing. At least to the extent that she was shadowing him when she was supposed to be with her teammates.

"There's no need to bother. My energy levels won't matter. Better step aside, Tenten."

Tenten shook her head and muttered something about 'boys' under her breath as she moved well clear. Gai and caterpillar-brows were having an animated discussion as the Hyuuga stood in an isolated shaded spot with his arms crossed observing what the spiky blonde was occupied with. Those milky eyes betrayed nothing, the demon carrier noticed on a look. There weren't many among Konoha's youth who could stare down Naruto and not react to his presence at all. Aburame Shino was the one other that he could recall.

_"Sakebi Koutetsu no Mononoke!"_

The second test had as much chakra behind it as Naruto could muster without either placing serious strain on his arms or risking breaking the _zanbatou._ This attack tore through the soil and upturned the ground as it moved at rapid speed, zigzagging about in an almost indiscriminate route in the general direction that the demon carrier had aimed. The underground missile veered right and streaked well beyond the tree that Naruto had chosen as his target, eventually colliding on its haphazard course with a large boulder and ripping out a massive chunk with a loud explosion.

"Somehow I don't think that was quite what you were aiming to do."

The spiky blonde was too enthralled to hear her, and his mumbled response was more a personal observation than a retort. Mastering new techniques was his one genuine passion in his 'civilian' existence, as he called those times when not training with his instructors or out on missions with some marginal disdain.

"Not quite. When I don't use enough chakra the attack has no range or power…but when I use too much it becomes wild and inaccurate. Either version will make the technique worthless. I'll need to hammer out some workable compromise between the two..."

"But right now we have other business to attend to, so do please stop making a mess."

The demon container shouldered his _zanbatou_ when he heard his team's instructor arriving and gave a bored shrug. Team Eight's other two members weren't with her. Such remarkable cohesion they showed. The mutt and Yamanaka did appear moments later however, right at the designated time. Team Seven was nowhere to be seen.

_"Gomen_, Kurenai-san. Wasn't thinking about time. The other team's not here, though."

Naruto walked at a deliberate pace over to where the crimson-eyed kunoichi stood and waited there, as did his arriving teammates. Tenten went back to her team as well. This little practice slaughter didn't mean much to him, so he couldn't have cared less whether or not Hatake's squad showed at all. Kurenai crossed her arms with a scowl.

"Hmph…I'm sure Kakashi ran across a black cat and had to take a detour or something."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, not quite comprehending the meaning behind the woman's remark due to his never having been exposed to Sharingan Kakashi's quirks. The _jinchuuriki_ nodded over to Ino, who was looking at the huge cleaver on his shoulder with some apprehensiveness. She had told him during their last team matting that she had place no particular credence in the rumors that had been spreading throughout the village about him, but seeing the terrible weapon that he now carried might have led her to believe that there was something to them. The demon vessel didn't care. Ino could believe whatever she liked. Kiba meanwhile was giving some instructions to Akamaru, making his own last-minute preparations. Almost an hour passed in relative peace and Team Seven had still not arrived.

"Do not despair! Eternal Rival Kakashi is late once again, but he shall make it here soon!"

Gai attempted to alleviate the rising tension in the air with some idiotic thumbs-up pose. Naruto crossed his arms and stared at the man as though the spandex-wearing martial arts master were deranged, which he might well have been. Not that the blonde epitomized the sane mind either. . Kurenai sent Gai a gentle smile that tried to hide her own ambiguities regarding the man.

"…Thanks, Gai. That was quite...enlightening."

Kiba leaned over and whispered into Naruto's ear a bit louder than needed.

"More like retarded. Man, what a nutcase."

The demon container smirked as his gaze roved over the tight green getup that the man wore.

"I cannot quite disagree.."

"Sorry we're late. An old lady needed assistance crossing the street."

Naruto wrinkled his nose in irritation. That was the single worst excuse he had ever heard. Though the _jinchuuriki _quite well knew Hatake Kakashi via reputation, he had never met the man and he wasn't getting a good impression now. Sakura and Sasuke were both with him. The girl looked somewhat intimidated while Sasuke seemed more anal retentive than the demon vessel had ever seen him as he at once locked stares with the blonde and tried his damnedest to glare a clean hole through the taller Genin's head. Also with them was Aburame Shino. Naruto wasn't aware that the insect user had been relocated onto Team Seven, having taken no pains to keep tabs on his one-time classmates. The stoic kid's presence would make this encounter a little more interesting, he hoped.

"Kakashi-kun, Eternal Rival! We have come to watch these teams compete!"

The masked silver-haired shinobi kept his attention concentrated on the book he was holding. Naruto was aware that Kakashi possessed a Sharingan that was covered at present with his _hitai-ate,_ though he didn't know or care where and how the man had obtained the Uchiha bloodline limit. The Copy-Nin glanced at his exuberant 'rival' with a single bored nod and blinked.

"Oh. Wasn't listening."

Naruto shook his head as Gai went into an overacted lamentation at this dismissal. Meanwhile his apprentice was sending a ridiculous lovesick glance towards Haruno Sakura. How _anybody_ would ever have a crush on her was something the demon carrier would never be able to understand.

"Let's get this started, Kakashi. We've already wasted enough time on _your_ account."

The _jinchuuriki_ was almost surprised at Kurenai's snappish tone. Anger wasn't in her usual nature, though he did know that she could come down with a vengeance when roused. The incident at the restaurant had accentuated that point in the proverbial bold. He trailed her red gaze and noticed that her eyes were narrowed at the open book in Kakashi's hand. What he saw there explained things. Naruto had heard about the notorious 'Icha Icha' series that the Gama Sennin Jiraiya penned, though he'd sooner be impaled than read such pornographic sludge. The Sandaime had several volumes in his personal collection. Kurenai despised perverted men, and Tenten also seemed rather disgusted upon seeing Kakashi's notorious book. Ino didn't appear to give a damn. Kakashi grinned at the incensed woman through his mask and responded with a drawl.

"Whatever you want, Kurenai-san. Gai, I'll ask you to call the match since you're here."

Gai nodded and bared his impossibly white teeth in a cheesy smile as he strode a good distance into the training area. Both teams trailed behind in their individual groups, Sakura conquering her reluctance and showing a determined appearance. The spiky blonde glanced in her direction and set his lips in a vicious smile, sneering in his mind when the young kunoichi gulped in terror and broke eye contact. He could sense the Kyuubi mirroring the gesture, which indicated that he was watching the game too. The mutt cracked his neck and loosened his shoulders at Naruto's side, Akamaru growling with canines bared. Sasuke was situated opposite Naruto, making his intended opponent clear as he took several shuriken and crouched into position. Aburame stood in an unreadable position but was also prepared to go at a moment's notice. Haruno and Yamanaka eyeballed one another with mutual dislike as each girl drew a kunai.

"We'll continue until one team is no longer conscious or surrenders. _Hajimeru!"_

Maito Gai accompanied his shout to begin with his trademark 'nice guy' pose and grin that seemed most inappropriate given the situation. Sasuke leapt backwards into the air at once and hurled his shuriken down at Naruto. The spiky blonde swayed out to the side with instinctive ease and the metal throwing stars imbedded in the soil. Sakura and Ino were occupied with attacking one another in the near clearing. Naruto hurled his _zanbatou_ into a tree trunk in order to dispose with its weight. He could retrieve it later should need arise. Shino seemed to consider attacking the demon carrier as well, but reconsidered the idea when his blue eyes snapped over in total awareness and he sneered.

"Don't you even think about it, cockroach."

The Aburame didn't react to the obvious taunt. Naruto saw Uchiha rebound against a tree and streak back down at him with a drawn kunai. Meanwhile Kiba tossed Akamaru a soldier pill and the spiky blonde noticed the pup's snow white coat beginning to change to a violent red, but turned his attention back to the nearing Sasuke in time to step back, resulting in the would-be avenger's downward swipe connecting with nothing except air. Sasuke tried another precise swing but Naruto parried the strike with his Kevlar bracer and snapped two rapid punches into the boy's mug and spun, then sending a savate kick into the Uchiha's stomach, causing the smaller shinobi to stagger and grunt as the air stored inside his lungs was expelled. Those plated boots packed a sting.

"Come on now, _avenger._ I know you can do better than this."

Naruto was so used to having Anko taunt and belittle him without compassion during training that he couldn't resist abusing the advantage now that he was wearing the proverbial other shoe. She did so to motivate him into trying harder, but the demon container was provoking Sasuke with a more malicious intent. Once he'd chiseled past the Uchiha's cold and brooding exterior and gotten him riled into a blind rage, then the real entertainment could commence. Sasuke snarled and attacked again, this time with some considerable killing intent. So violent, when this was supposed to be a mere spar.

"I'll teach you not to mock my path, Uzumaki. You don't know anything at all."

The spiky blonde tsked and caught the raven-haired Genin's wrist, twisting and pulling Sasuke into a clinch. The kunai came loose and clunked onto the grass. Naruto threw a vicious knee strike that his opponent managed to catch with his other hand but lacked the strength to outright halt, and so he still took considerable damage to his ribs along with a severe bruise on his hand. A _hitai-ate_ assisted headbutt dizzied Sasuke and a hard thrust kick to the sternum sent him soaring back into the same tree where Naruto's _zanbatou_ was imbedded into the trunk. To Uchiha's credit, his body morphed into a log as it made impact, indicating that he had managed to do Kawarimi despite being dazed.

"I know that you're too weak, Uchiha. You'll never even touch Itachi at this rate."

Sasuke's countenance turned murderous at his brother's mention. Naruto glimpsed Kiba battling against Aburame, and the mutt wasn't doing all that well. Shino's moves were much crisper and more practiced than the Inuzuka's. The bug user had trained and studied hard during their Genin Academy years, while Kiba had been more or less content to coast. The distinction was becoming apparent. The demon carrier would need to either incapacitate or distract Sasuke soon or else he would be dealing with a double onslaught once the mutt went down.

"Tell me everything you know about Itachi. You know more than you should."

"But you said I knew nothing at all moment ago. Make up your mind, _Sasuke-kun."_

Naruto snided the addendum onto the Uchiha's name. The hook was now baited and all that the spiky blonde shinobi needed to do was cast it into the water. Sasuke leapt over the taller Genin's head and landed to his position, then started making hand seals. The demon carrier recognized the sequence and started his own at a much more rapid pace. Excellent, this exchange would give him the opening that he wanted. He could have laughed at the Uchiha's smirk when he turned around.

_"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_

_"Doton: Doryuheki."_

Naruto spewed out mud in a viscous stream to create a sizable wall between him and Sasuke's Grand Fireball. An advanced protective technique he'd learned about a year ago with Sandaime's permission. The intense heat baked the mud into clay, but more important to the demon vessel's scheme, also rendered Sasuke unable to see him at that moment. He disappeared into the near woods and perched onto a branch where he could observe without being visible. The two girls were having a grand Genin Academy contest in the distance, their great struggle being to decide who could do Kawarimi more times as Sakura and Ino moved about and chucked kunai and shuriken at one another and exchanged some substandard hand-to-hand blows when at close range. Embarrassing to say the least, but Naruto hadn't expected more.

Kiba was now looking disoriented and battered, though Shino had taken a hard blow to the cheek and was sporting a bleeding bite wound below his kneecap. Rather than keeping things within suitable limits, Gai looked to be cheering on everybody's exuberance while thundering about 'springtime' and 'burning youth power.' Naruto watched Sasuke appear atop the created wall and narrow his black eyes when his opponent was no longer present. Now was the time to ensnare the hotheaded imbecile.

_"Magen: Teki Touchaku."_

The spiky blonde layered his own original illusion technique in a large radius around the Uchiha and sent down a Shadow Clone to engage him with certain instructions. Naruto used much more chakra than usual in order to make his doppelganger strong and durable, as he would need it to last awhile. He needed to help Kiba but also didn't care to reveal his stronger techniques with all these observers about, Sharingan Kakashi in particular. He wasn't likely to have anything in his arsenal that the renowned Copy-Nin didn't, but there was also a chance that he did, and Naruto wasn't about to share anything with the man. The illusion technique he used would cause the target to perceive the closest opponent as his or her most loathed person. Sasuke's initial incredulity turned into outright hatred, and the Naruto clone spoke in the demon carrier's voice, though Sasuke's mind would perceive it to be his brother's.

"Very disappointing, _otouto_. I can see now that sparing you back then was a waste."

"Uchiha…Itachi…I'LL KILL YOU! And you're next, Uzumaki, you traitor!"

The real Naruto shook his head in disdain on his perch. That technique should not ever have worked, but he had known that it would have. No shinobi with any common sense would accept that their worst antagonist would magically appear during some random battle, but Sasuke was so riled and so dominated by hatred that the illusion had taken root in his mind at once, and he was so enraged that he wouldn't even consider the obvious.

_"Falling into such a blatant snare, pathetic…so careless and impulsive."_

_**"Finish him, brat. There's no point in waste any more time with that imbecile."**_

The demon sometimes chose the oddest moments to make his presence known.

_"I'd rather watch him squirm. He's locked under my power now, no need to rush."_

_**"It's your battle. Don't whine when this comes back to bite you in the tail."**_

The demon carrier smirked inside his mind as Sasuke attacked with a battle cry and the Naruto shadow clone 'Itachi' dodged the wild blow with ease. This kid was an emotional head case. The spiky blonde moved through the trees, leaving Uchiha to his induced madness, and landed on the ground near where Kiba and Shino were still going at it.

_"Gatsuuga!"_

Kiba and Akamaru both spun at a vicious speed like living drills at Shino, who had been sidetracked a moment with Naruto's arrival. The Aburame exploded into a _kikai_ cloud when hit and the destruction bugs latched onto Kiba and siphoned his chakra to nothingness within seconds, sending the spent Inuzuka into unconsciousness, or so it seemed at the moments. The mutt exploded in a smoke cloud, revealing a downed and twitching Akamaru as the one who had taken the previous attack. _Juujin Bunshin._ The Akamaru still standing likewise exploded in smoke to expose the real Kiba, and he wasn't happy.

"Akamaru! I'm gonna pay you back in spades, bug boy! _Shikyaku no Jutsu!"_

Kiba's hands extended into claws as he dropped down onto his arms and legs like a beast. He inclined his head to stare at the demon carrier, and turn turned his attention back to the Genin who had harmed his canine companion.

"Keep your cool, mutt. I'll give you a hand, so don't do anything stupid."

Shino reappeared behind Naruto and pushed his shades up onto his nose. Kiba growled and rushed at him, but a claw swipe revealed this Aburame to be another insect clone. The Inuzuka was able to change directions and retreat at a high speed and thus avoid being caught as Akamaru had moments ago.

"Perhaps you should keep your attention on Uchiha. A mere clone will not stop him."

Another Aburame Shino was standing on a limb on the same tree that Naruto had last occupied prior to leaping down. Sasuke would remain indisposed as long as the spiky blonde wanted. His mind was too clouded to escape the illusion.

"You'd be surprised. Worry about your own skin. _Katon: Hitama."_

Fireballs soared towards the insect user as the demon carrier spammed his most basic _katon_ technique three times in succession and made him abandon his elevated position using the Body Flicker Technique. Naruto also moved to the lakeside, noticing Shino's bugs swarming into the area where he'd been standing. Kiba was circling around behind the Aburame at a high speed. Sakura and Ino landed near their position as well. Both girls were bruised and scraped and winded, though Yamanaka seemed to be winning their little battle overall. Naruto would now be the one to end it, though. The spiky blonde demon vessel chose to seize the opening that their arrival created.

_"Seneijashu."_

Naruto's arm extended towards Shino as his shadow snakes emerged through his wrist. The Aburame rolled aside to avoid them, but he wasn't the intended target. The demon container moved his wrist in another direction, and the snakes instead coiled around Haruno, binding her arms and waist and throat. The spiky blonde sneered as Sakura paled as white as a ghost.

"Hope you like the ride, Cotton Candy."

Naruto manipulated his Snake Hand to use Haruno's body like a battering ram, sending her crashing into Shino as the bug user ended his roll. The two Team Seven members butted heads with Sakura moving at high velocity, staggering both and shattering the Aburame's trademark black shades. The spiky blonde heaved Haruno into the air until the shadow snakes had extended to their maximum length and then yanked back, bringing her plummeting down ruthlessly into the ground. She was knocked unconscious on the spot and the demon carrier used her limp husk to bludgeon Shino back again and then gave her a casual toss into the bushes. Gai went in and extricated her, taking her in his arms back over to where her sensei and the other observers were standing in the distance.

"Hey! Big Forehead Girl was supposed to be mine! I could've beaten her without help!"

Naruto glanced over that the great avenger as he dueled to the death with a damned clone. The battle was quite close, as both were moving at about the same pace. He was glad that he had made the thing as durable as he had. Otherwise it would have taken a hard enough hit and been dissipated or exhausted its chakra. Even now he could see Sasuke's reaction speed and precision increasing with each successive exchange. The demon vessel decided that the time had come to eliminate Shino, since Uchiha would soon break his snare. Seeing the mutt approaching in the cockroach's blind spot, he turned back to the scowling Yamanaka with a raised eyebrow.

"But that huge noggin makes an ideal ram. Teamwork and all that. It's not like I wanted to make you look bad, Ino."

As though beating Haruno Sakura were some great honor that he would even bother trying to steal, Naruto almost snorted. Yamanaka gave him a strange look and then burst into a sudden beaming smile. The demon carrier would have questioned her, but wasn't given the chance due to the bestial Kiba barreling into the still dazed Shino's back with a canine tackle and sending the Aburame right into him. The spiky blonde caught the other and prepared to knock him out with one last stroke. But in an instant, Shino's glazed hazel eyes hardened and he stared without expression into Naruto's blue as he gripped down in a Kevlar plated wrist. The demon carrier tensed as pain and weakness registered all over his arms and back and spread to blanket him. _Kikai_ bugs streamed out by the hundreds through Shino's skin pores and those released earlier in the match mounted onto him in a swarm. The spiky blonde then comprehended that the Aburame had been playing possum and that he'd been suckered. His _tenketsu_ were being depleted too quick.

_"Fuck! I can't believe he managed to trick me! I can't even move a muscle!"_

**_"Fight back, you worthless swine! I will not watch my avatar lose to this weakling!"_**

The Kyuubi's roaring demands snapped Naruto back into reason. With an enraged howl he wrapped his loose arm around the Aburame's chest and brought his hands together to make seals. This had worked once on Anko, and it would beat this _gaki_ as well. He lowered his head until it was close to Shino's and whispered on wobbly legs.

"Well played, Aburame. But this won't be enough. _Raiton: Seiteki na Karada!"_

Shino didn't react until the voltage stuck him. Naruto's entire body turned into a biological bug zapper as intense static current poured out through every pore in his skin. The potential was augmented even more due to the steel in the demon carrier's weighted coat and swords conducting the voltage. The _kikai_ bugs dropped like the proverbial insects as they twitched and many perished. The Aburame likewise shuddered and convulsed in Naruto's iron grip, hissing in agony as the current surged through him. Naruto cancelled his attack when Shino started losing consciousness, slamming the shaking Aburame to the earth with all his considerable strength to put him down and out.

"Shit, Naruto…I thought you were a goner there. I'd have tried to help, but…"

The demon container took a somber moment to ponder whether or not Shino would have gone all the way and sucked his inner chakra reservoir clean. He doubted so, since total chakra exhaustion could be lethal. He decided that it couldn't have happened. The Kyuubi would never have allowed it and would have gotten involved, and then he'd have had to deal with the consequences that came with killing another Genin during a sparring match. Not even the Hokage would have been able to save his ass then. Kiba had cancelled his bestial technique and was standing upright once more.

"There's nothing you could have done. His _kikai_ bugs would have eaten you alive too."

Kiba reached behind his head and scratched his neck with a sheepish expression.

"Yeah, maybe you're right…but still. I should've tried something, you know."

Naruto was a little breathless due to the shock, but otherwise unharmed. He had dealt with worse chakra exhaustion during the battle against Zabuza and Haku, as well as when summoning Manda both times. The demon carrier halted Gai with an outstretched palm when he returned to take Shino away, reaching into his coat and withdrawing the black designer shades that he had stolen months ago when he had killed the Mitani overlord's nephew in Sakai. The spiky blonde put the expensive glasses over the unconscious Aburame's eyes, replacing the ones he had broken. The insect user had earned his respect. Maito Gai gave an approving nod and then carried Shino out.

"Forget it, Kiba. We've got this in the bag now. All we have to do is take out Sasuke."

The Inuzuka beat on his chest like a Neanderthal with his usual boisterous arrogance.

"And we've got him outnumbered three to one. This'll be a cinch."

Sasuke was still battling with his all against the Naruto doppelganger in the near distance. The clone wasn't designed to boast the same skills as the original and was now backpedaling, doing all that it could to stave the Uchiha's relentless advance. The Kage Bunshin did a Kawarimi to avoid Sasuke's Grand Fireball, causing its creator eyebrows to shoot skyward in total surprise. Naruto had never known that shadow clones could even mold chakra, much less do techniques. He took a moment to berate his mind over having not even considered such a crucial detail, but then basked in the obvious conclusion that the observation added whole new dimensions to his abilities.

"We could crush him with a combined assault, but let's try something more intricate."

"Don't overdo it, Naruto-sempai. Shino looked like he got you good back there."

The spiky blonde let out an annoyed sigh at being addressed with the title.

"Naruto will do. I'm your teammate, not your superior…now listen, you two."

Naruto-_taicho_ made his working debut as he pulled his teammates in and gave them their individual instructions. He could move in alone and crush Sasuke with ease, but decided instead to make this into a team action. He had nothing to prove in this charade, and the other two both playing a large role in besting the village's most touted rookie would mean a nice boost to the squad's overall morale. The mutt and Ino both had some reservations, as the demon carrier's plan would have them each do something they'd much rather not. Still, both agreed to go along with the scheme in the end. Naruto created two additional shadow clones, which he ordered to Henge themselves to look like Yamanaka Ino and Aburame Shino and lie on the ground pretending unconsciousness.

_"Henge no Jutsu."_

The real Ino grimaced in distaste as her appearance changed into Haruno Sakura's and she moved opposite her two male teammates while drawing a kunai, as though she were locked into a battle against them. The spiky blonde then let out a slight vindictive smirk as he at last dispelled the illusion that was locked in and around Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes widened as 'Itachi' turned into Naruto, who gave a mocking little wave goodbye as he vanished in a smoke cloud when his creator dismissed him. And those disbelieving eyes were crimson. So the impotent Uchiha had somehow unlocked his much overdue Sharingan during the battle. Kiba noticed as well and nudged his side.

"Hey Naruto…take a look at his eyes. They kinda look like Kurenai-sensei's."

The demon carrier shook his head. The mutt should have known what he was seeing. Naruto beat back the annoyed twinge that shot through him at hearing Kiba compare Kurenai's gentle and alluring red eyes to the madness that was the Uchiha Bloodline Limit. The connotation bothered him, and he didn't quite understand the reason.

"That's the Uchiha Clan _doujutsu,_ the Sharingan. An obstacle, but it doesn't matter. Let's go."

Kiba nodded and leapt at 'Sakura,' who moved to avoid and allowed the Inuzuka to back her towards Sasuke's position, making some vain counterattacks here and there to sell the illusion that the two were indeed involved in a struggle. Meanwhile Naruto moved towards the would-be avenger again, meeting that crimson gaze without hesitation.

"…Uzumaki…"

The spiky blonde gave a little mocking bow to the incensed Sasuke.

"The real one this time. I do hope you liked the _genjutsu_. My own invention, you know."

Sasuke snarled and attacked. The demon vessel doubted that the raven-haired Genin was even yet aware that he had unlocked his _kekkei genkai_. The Uchiha's punches and kicks were much quicker and more accurate, and Naruto was even hard pressed to block the other shinobi's strikes with his weighted coat on. Sasuke now outclassed Haku in raw speed. The demon container had never gone against the Sharingan in combat and had to acknowledge that it was equal to its reputation. Naruto managed to snare Sasuke's arms through catching two successive punches and shoved him backwards into a tree. Once again it was the same tree where Kubikiri Houcho was imbedded deep within the trunk. 'Sakura' landed on her rear near her 'teammate,' wiping her mouth with her hand.

"Sasuke-kun…your eyes. They're red."

Sasuke blinked and his brow knotted in perplexity as he gazed at his image mirrored in Naruto's hitai-ate. He then let out a smirk that threatened to split his cheek, Sharingan eyes glittering with pride and accomplishment.

"The Sharingan…at last I've attained my birthright. Stand behind me, Sakura. I'll handle this."

'Sakura' grinned evilly as she moved into position behind the Uchiha. A second later, his crimson eyes widened in shock and then went slack as the disguised Ino used the Yamanaka trademark _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ and possessed Sasuke's body. The Henge on her own unoccupied husk dispelled on its own without a consciousness to maintain it and reverted to Ino's original appearance as it slumped to the ground. Naruto dispelled his own two disguised shadow clones, no longer needing them to assist with the ruse. 'Sasuke' pranced around a moment as Ino looked over her temporary host.

"Yeah, even being in a guy's body is more attractive than looking like Forehead Girl."

Naruto couldn't help letting out a small chuckle.

"They're both equally repulsive to me."

Ino mocked being hurt inside Sasuke's body and then let out a silly smile that looked so very wrong on the terminally angsty avenger. She then used her patented sexy pose and winked suggestively at her two male teammates. Yamanaka was thoroughly enjoying this. Naruto almost couldn't believe that she was treating her beloved crush with such gross irreverence.

"Aww…come on over here and I'll give you a big kiss, Naruto-kun. You too, Kiba-kun."

Kiba scowled in disgust, while Naruto tried to keep a neutral expression.

"You're startin' to creep me out now, Ino. Let's get this over with please."

Ino sighed as she walked Sasuke's body over against the tree trunk and put his hands against his sides, taking a moment to move the Uchiha's right to grope across his own crotch. The demon carrier wanted to gag as he ripped his vision away. The perky Yamanaka moaned in contentment and then suddenly shrieked in horror, the noise being rather ridiculous considering that it was Sasuke's voice being used.

"Sasuke-kun…he's…so tiny down here! This is terrible, all my romantic dreams are ruined!"

"Let's keep our minds on the business at hand, please. We didn't need to hear that, Ino."

Ino raised Sasuke's black eyebrows and movedthe hand back again. Naruto noticed his mistake.

"Not THAT hand, Ino. Stop screwing around."

Sasuke's lip poked out in a pout. The mutt was rolling on the ground and beating the grass with his hands while howling in riotous mirth at hearing about the Uchiha's substandard male development. Kiba was still snorting as he stood and reached into his equipment pouch to withdraw a spool containing steel wire. The Inuzuka ran around the tree trunk and bound the possessed Sasuke so tight that not even the greatest escape techniques would be able to liberate him.

"That's right…tie me up tight and ravish me like a slut, boys."

"I didn't know you could talk so dirty, Yamanaka."

Sasuke's eyes went blank again and Ino returned to her own body. Once the Uchiha regained control over his senses, he turned apoplectic with rage, hands clawed and red eyes glaring as he sputtered in indignation. On the ground, Yamanaka extended a demure hand and looked at the demon vessel who took the hint with a sigh and helped her stand. She coyly attached to his arm and leaned her head onto the spiky blonde's muscled bicep while Kiba stalked around the livid Sasuke with a smirk and admired his handiwork.

"Sure I can, when something gets me in the mood. I'm not a prude like Sakura."

The mutt came back over wiping his hands. Naruto chose not to even respond to Ino's statement. Too troublesome. As much as the demon container didn't like Nara Shikamaru the lazy boy's catch phrase carried its weight.

"Well, that's our victory. Prissy Boy over there ain't goin' anywhere soon."

Naruto sneered and walked over to Sasuke, who glared up at him but said nothing due to his compromised position. The demon carrier snickered and went around to his _zanbatou_. The spiky blonde kicked the blade almost clean through the trunk and then pulled it out.

"…I'll bet you can guess what I'm about to do next, _Sasuke-chan."_

Naruto then punched the trunk with all his strength, completing the split that the cleaver had started, and watched as the whole tree went down with Sasuke still tied to the center. The would-be avenger ended up pinned by its weight and mired in a large mud puddle, seething as an unconcerned Team Kurenai departed and walked towards their sensei and the other spectators. Not even Ino cared about the raven-haired Genin's plight.

"And the winners are Team Kurenai!"

Gai's shout and 'nice guy' pose were not needed at all. Naruto looked over Ino's shoulder at the mutt and smirked. Kiba whistled to Akamaru, who had regained consciousness in the meantime. The little white dog yipped and bolted over to its master, who placed the pup in its usual position atop the Inuzuka's head.

"So…about that 'big kiss,' Ino. I'm assuming the proposition still stands."

Yamanaka was shocked to hear the serious Naruto mention that and blushed crimson.

"Hmm…well, I'm not that kinda girl…but I guess I can make an exception in your case."

She closed her eyes and puckered her glossy pink lips, craning her lithe neck upwards in anticipation. Kiba took the hint and landed a big wet one on their teammate, who reached up and threaded a hand through his air and then realized who it was. Ino's blue eyes shot open and she wrenched away as though the Inuzuka were some rabid animal, which Naruto estimated might be true. All that nastiness while possessing Sasuke. Payback was a bitch as the saying went, except Kiba was a male dog. The mutt howled and strutted away like a rooster. Yamanaka glared at her taller teammate and then gave a coquettish smile.

"You got me, Naruto-kun. But now you have to kiss me too."

"I'm not letting these pristine lips anywhere near where that mongrel's slobbered."

Yamanaka pouted as the team reached their destination. Naruto noticed the Hyuuga genius on Gai's team giving him a deep appraising look as Tenten beamed at the victorious squad leader. Caterpillar brows was preoccupied with tending to the still recovering Haruno and declaiming that he would avenge her honor to anybody who would listen. Kakashi seemed rather put out, but nodded to the spiky blonde in acknowledgement.

"Well then…it would seem you are as skilled as the rumors state, Uzumaki-kun."

"The credit isn't mine alone, Hatake-san. We did this together."

The Copy-Nin said no more as he went to extricate Sasuke, leaving his two other wounded charges behind. Their lives were in no danger, but the gesture still made the man's priorities regarding his squad obvious. Naruto then concluded that he didn't like Hatake Kakashi in the slightest, the condescending prick.

"Kurenai-chan! Your team's burning youth has bedazzled me with its intensity!"

The illusion mistress ignored the returning Gai as she smiled at her three Genin. Those kind red eyes were nothing like Uchiha Sasuke's malevolent _doujutsu_. This alone seemed like reward enough to the tall blonde Genin. Making her proud stirred something within him and he didn't understand what.

"Well done, team. Let's go and have lunch and then we'll go to the _onsen_ to celebrate."

A new arrival disrupted those plans, however.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to postpone that arrangement."

Naruto glanced over to where Sandaime was approaching in the distance, along with Anko-sensei. He hadn't seen the latter since his encounter with the Akatsuki in Sakai. The blonde smiled at his snakelike teacher, whose lips quirked up at the ends as well. Sarutobi was leaning against his walking stick, betraying his advancing age in a manner that was seldom apparent to the demon carrier during his routine visits to the Hokage's business quarters. Kurenai didn't seem to like the new circumstances but didn't dare voice a complaint with such a crowd gathered.

"Hokage-sama…"

The old man smiled as he stopped. Kurenai bowed in acquiescence to Konoha's sage and shinobi leader. Naruto gave a small reverent bow as well, and his Genin teammates both repeated his example.

"I'm going to have to ask to borrow Naruto. I need to discuss some details concerning his last mission."

_"Hai,_ Hokage-sama. As you command."

There was nothing else to be said. The demon vessel would have liked to have spent some more time with his teammates and with Kurenai as well, but the Hokage's will was paramount. He started towards his Kage and his sensei without being excused. Whatever Sandaime needed was obviously very important, seeing as the old man came in person to retrieve the blonde. Even so, Naruto was happy with the morning's events. His team had gelled into something real, an actual unit rather than three kids under a more experienced nin's command. Sometimes it took a battle to make such things happen. Things were actually looking up, and the demon carrier began to believe that it was possible that he might sometime attain real happiness in the hitherto accursed village known as Konohagakure no Sato.

(End Chapter Eight)

**Author's Note: I intended to get deeper into the plot with this chapter, but the battle tended to run away on its own as my fight scenes usually do and I decided to make it into an entire update. This was supposed to be some lighthearted material, since things will get deadly serious during the Chuunin Exam arc (and I SWEAR that I will get started on the exams next chapter). I hope Ino didn't seem too OOC, but I think she could potentially act somewhat like this in canon. Naturally, in my story she's somewhat gotten over her Genin Academy fixation on Sasuke and moved on by this point. This was sort of her 'coming out' where the team is concerned. In my vision, Ino has previously been the third wheel, as Naruto and Kiba had been buddies during the academy and she was relegated to being odd girl out. Now she feels somewhat more at ease with the boys and doesn't have the need to hold back her thoughts and ideas with them and might be more inclined to join in their usual banter.**

**I know a lot of readers wanted to see Sasuke get beaten down hard, but I decided that I didn't want to discredit him too much as far as his ninja skills and the story are concerned and decided to have him lose via a trick in the end rather than have him get outright obliterated. So, Sasuke saves face for now, though he has been pretty thoroughly humiliated. In the end, I might have a use for him later and didn't want to make him out to be a total punk. I hope that satisfies any discontent on that front.**

**Next chapter will (and I mean it this time) have a pivotal meeting with Sandaime and introduce Gaara and his siblings, and will hopefully end with the team heading into the second exam, and soon we'll have the inevitable clash between Naruto and Orochimaru. Until then, hope everybody enjoys and please read and review as always.**


	9. Reassignment

"_Hokage-sama…"_

_The old man smiled as he stopped. Kurenai bowed in acquiescence to Konoha's sage and shinobi leader. Naruto gave a small reverent bow as well, and his Genin teammates both repeated his example._

"_I'm going to have to ask to borrow Naruto. I need to discuss some details concerning his last mission."_

"_Hai, Hokage-sama. As you command."_

_There was nothing else to be said. The demon vessel would have liked to have spent some more time with his teammates and with Kurenai as well, but the Hokage's will was paramount. He started towards his Kage and his sensei without being excused. Whatever Sandaime needed was obviously very important, seeing as the old man came in person to retrieve the blonde. Even so, Naruto was happy with the morning's events. His team had gelled into something real, an actual unit rather than three kids under a more experienced nin's command. Sometimes it took a battle to make such things happen. Things were actually looking up, and the demon carrier began to believe that it was possible that he might sometime attain real happiness in the hitherto accursed village known as Konohagakure no Sato._

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter Nine: Black Ops – The Chuunin Exams Begin**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

Rather than going to the Sandaime's business quarters in the Hokage Tower as usual, the trio proceeded to a modest estate on the Konoha village outskirts, in the hills overlooking the town. Naruto recognized the crest on the wooden gates as that belonging to the Sarutobi lineage. So this was the Hokage's private residence. The blonde had never been to the place, and the old man had always been the one to select the scrolls that he had borrowed in the past. 

"This is a most sensitive issue that I'd rather not discuss where others might overhear. One can never be too cautious."

Naruto and Anko shared a look as teacher and student trailed the Sandaime through the iron gates and along the garden path leading into the small wooden home with a red tiled covering, both younger shinobi accepting the Hokage's short explanation. Naruto placed Kubikiri Houcho against an outside column, as it was poor decorum to bring a drawn weapon into a person's home. All the more reason to do so in most circumstances, but Naruto held Sandaime in high regard. The demon vessel had never liked the central administrative complex and so this more private retreat was quite welcome. An aged steward greeted them at the door.

"Ah, Sarutobi-sama. This is most unexpected. You hardly ever come home these days."

The Third let out a tired sigh. Naruto pitied the man. A person his age should never have to shoulder the burdens that he still bore without complaint. This situation involving the coming invasion had Sarutobi looking haggard and exhausted. The Hokage looked as though he would not hold out much longer at this rate. This was a massive problem in Naruto's perspective, as the _jinchuuriki_ depended upon the old man's protection not a little. Without Sarutobi serving as Hokage, the demonic blonde's position within Konoha would become a precarious one. Perhaps the time to prepare an alternative plan was nearing. Sandaime seemed to notice Naruto's countenance and smiled.

"The Hokage's work is never done, it seems. Please show our guests to the sitting room."

_"Hai,_ right away. Follow me, please."

A narrow hallway led into a dim room deep in the home's interior, inside which entire walls were covered with shelves and cases containing innumerable well-maintained scrolls. An ornate oaken desk sat in one corner, while in the center stood a tall square table surrounded on three sides with leather sitting chairs, and a large matching couch against the remaining edge. The old steward encouraged Naruto and Anko to have a seat and relax whilst the Hokage went away with him to attend to some minor detail. The snakelike kunoichi plopped down on the leather couch, putting her bare legs up onto Sarutobi's lounge table as she stared at her student through those pupil-less brown serpent's orbs. Naruto didn't dare stop to admire the view but did sit down next to her on the couch rather than taking a seat elsewhere.

"Don't look at me like that, kiddo. I got no clue what the old man needs with us."

To be more precise, his glance had passed over Anko while he was taking in the room's details. Once called on the issue he allowed his wandering gaze to rest on the sadistic woman. Not that she was unpleasant to look at, much the opposite.

"He said something about the Sakai mission earlier, but that isn't the reason I was..."

Anko was quick to interrupt him, reaching over to tousle the blonde's spiked hair with a mocking grin. The arm draped around his shoulders and her hand rested against his neck. Naruto would typically scorn such contact and pull away, but decided to tolerate it on this occasion. Perhaps this was because he knew that the insane kunoichi wasn't being serious.

"Awww…then maybe you missed me. You wanted to see your cute sensei, that's all."

The demon container bristled somewhat at the insinuation, his response a harsh whisper.

"Remind me to never even attempt to be nice to you again. Vindictive bitch."

The woman's grin broadened and turned almost vicious. The blonde turned his head to stare at the wall as he crossed his arms. First Yamanaka earlier and now this mess. Troublesome women needed to leave him the Hell alone and that was that. He despised being teased, and his attitude about it always tended to make those responsible keep at it. This was one principal reason why he liked to be around Kurenai-san more than other women. She was more sensitive and never did things to make him unsettled, at least not on purpose.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about, Naruto-kun. Now scoot a little closer to me."

Naruto scowled and tried to pull away, but the older kunoichi kept a strong grip about his neck. He could outmuscle the smaller woman and escape, to be certain, but didn't care to show her how bothered he was at the moment. Proper shinobi should never reveal their weaknesses. A solid and impervious veneer was to be maintained at all times.

"Keep this up and I'll have to introduce you to the Kyuubi during his rut, Anko-chan."

Naruto's quip was answered with a loud crashing noise resounding inside his mind. Invoke the demon's name and he shall answer the call. The blonde's original master was not pleased with being brought into a trivial moral argument. Such was beneath Kyuubi.

"_**I do not RUT, you miserable cretin!"**_

"_Maybe not, but she doesn't have to know that. Though she might like it in any case."_

The ninetails snorted in righteous indignation, opening his massive yap to respond.

"**_As though Kyuubi no Kitsune would ever taint his loins with a human girl."_**

Naruto wasn't too inclined to argue, annoyed as he was with his psychotic sensei.

"_She's a girl, yes. Or a woman, at least. The human part is a bit more debatable."_

An audible cough in the threshold brought Naruto back to the conscious world. His head whipped around, causing his neck to wrench in Anko's less than gentle grasp. Sarutobi had returned, having shed his traditional Hokage hat and robes and donned a simple white _hakama_ and slippers. He leaned on his cane in one ancient hand and carried both a bound black scroll and a sealed dossier in the other.

"Whenever you two are done propositioning one another, perhaps we could get started."

Naruto turned crimson due to sheer humiliation, which Anko seemed to treat with some twisted delight. The Sandaime seemed to more or less be regarding the scene with amusement. The demon vessel knew that the old man had a pronounced _hentai_ side but this was ridiculous. The pinapple-haired kunoichi purred in response as she sidled into her embarrassed and most unwilling pupil's side.

"I've been letting him know how much I've missed seeing him these last couple weeks."

Sarutobi almost went into a nosebleed but regained his composure, and his gaze hardened.

"That'll be enough now, Anko. We have business to attend to here. Stop teasing the lad."

She pouted but let him go, smart enough not to ignore the Hokage's command. Naruto sent the old Kage an appreciative glance, though he was a bit peeved at having his situation pitied. To the irritable blonde Genin, that was even worse than being messed with. Cold blue spheres glared in Mitarashi Anko's direction and then leveled on Sarutobi as the _jinchuuriki _nodded his thanks. The woman in question didn't seem bothered at all.

"Yeah, whatever, Hokage-sama. Let's get down to this important business then."

The Sandaime handed Naruto the black scroll as he took a seat in an armchair, urging him with a nod to open and read its contents. The blonde did so, quashing his irritation with Anko peering over his shoulder without shame. His eyes widened at the header. _Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai_…which also represented…Naruto looked back at the Hokage with a quizzical expression.

"…This is an ANBU commission, Hokage-sama. I'm not even a Chuunin."

Sandaime ignored the weak argument as he loaded his pipe. Even Anko was rendered speechless. Naruto estimated his current skill level as being equivalent to perhaps a high level Chuunin despite his meager Genin rank. Still, ANBU were the crème de la crème among Konoha's shinobi and specialized in assassinations and other covert ops, and Uzumaki Naruto was anything but discreet in his dealings. The demon container wasn't convinced that he was prepared to take this huge next step, but there seemed to be little choice. He would not disdain the Hokage's wishes and decline the promotion. Naruto had sworn to the man that he would never do anything less than he was able. Sarutobi had taken it as the truth and here was the evidence to support it.

"You ought to have been one long ago. There is no logic in having a talented shinobi languishing on a rookie squad with a war looming."

Naruto sat still and digested this shocking development. He somewhat regretted that he'd be leaving his comrades on Team Kurenai behind, even though he had always known that such would happen sooner than later. Right when the team had started to gel together, this news comes along. But even as that door slammed shut another opened in its place. This new position was what Naruto had so long envisioned doing, serving in the Hokage's elite personal guard and doing missions under Sarutobi's direct command.

"…Understood. But I don't see the reasoning behind keeping me on a Genin team."

"Take a moment and look over this dossier and I think everything will become clearer."

Naruto blinked and took the dossier, breaking the seal and perusing the contents within. He took a small swipe at Anko when she tried to peek, though not in a serious manner. She snarled and brained him with her kunai's blunt ringed end in response, and he didn't even attempt to make her stop peeping again. There were three pictures within, as well as intel reports on those photographed. One was a thickset hooded kid with purple paint who was listed as being a puppet user. Sabaku no Kankurou. The second was an attractive though severe looking blonde kunoichi, the eldest among the three. Not much about her, other than that she used a _tessen _in combat and specialized in wind techniques. Sabaku no Temari. All three were listed as being Suna Genin.

The remaining Genin had the most detailed report. Sabaku no Gaara, the youngest among the three siblings was Naruto's age and had deep crimson hair with piercing aquamarine eyes that were ringed in black. The demon carrier surmised that this was no decorative touch. The kid looked as though he hadn't slept a wink in a decade. He was gaunt and bereaved and appeared more than a little deranged. He had a tattoo over his brow, the character representing 'love.' Odd, that. The report went on to mention other things, including that this Gaara person had never even been scratched during a mission and that even his own Kage viewed him as a serious threat to Suna and had attempted to have him assassinated on countless occasions, all to no avail whatsoever. And he was the Kazekage's own son. Everything made sense as the Sandaime had prophesized. Naruto knew his mission as well as the reason he was to remain on Team Eight through the exams.

"You're ordering me to assassinate the Kazekage's children during the Chuunin Exams."

Sarutobi gave an approving smile as he smoked his pipe, pleased with his understanding.

"That's correct. Those three can't be harmed outside the trials, lest we as hosts stain our village's reputation and bring great dishonor down onto our heads. Having all three heirs killed during the Chuunin Exams will disrupt the Kazekage succession and throw the Hidden Sand into political chaos. Your unique position as an advanced Genin makes _you_ the ideal choice to execute this mission without attracting unwanted suspicion, Naruto. You will enter into the exams masquerading as a rookie candidate and exterminate the targets as chances permit, as well as coordinate with the examiners on the inside to help keep things running smooth all around. We'll have to remain on our guard in case our main opponent tries to make trouble during the actual tests."

This was a dangerous gambit the old man was proposing. For his part, Naruto would no doubt be marked kill on sight in the Hidden Sand and thereabouts should his role as the assassin come to light. On Sarutobi's end, a miscarriage would result in all-out war with Suna and might rekindle a continent-wide struggle similar to the Great Shinobi Wars. The 'opponent' the old man mentioned was no doubt Orochimaru, who added a whole other dimension to this huge mess.

"There was no need to promote me to do this."

"Your promotion won't be announced until the exams are done with, so you can view your mission as your ANBU initiation trial. Four months remain until the Chuunin Exams are scheduled to begin, and I want you to redouble your training to prepare. There's another reason I've assigned this task to you in particular. There's something extremely critical concerning Sabaku no Gaara that isn't in the written intelligence. He is like you, Naruto. The Kazekage's youngest son is also the host to _Ichibi no Tanuki."_

The Kyuubi perked up considerably inside Naruto's mind when Sandaime revealed that not so little detail. Anko sucked in a breath. Another demon container, then. Even at seeing his photo, the blonde had suspected that there was something unnatural about Gaara. _Bijuu_ were not to be controlled by humans. Their power was too great. The Kazekage had made a grave error in instilling that thing into his son, an error that it would now be Naruto's mission to make right. The blonde thought that it would be wiser to let Gaara snap and obliterate the Hidden Sand on his own, but it wasn't his place to doubt or question the Hokage's decisions.

"So…use one demon to annihilate another. This won't be a boring assignment, at least."

The demon was not pleased with this revelation, roaring out that he would never be used as a tool to do Konoha's bidding. Despite that, Naruto knew that the ninetails was at least somewhat eager to do battle against another _Bijuu_ and shed the Ichibi's blood. Still this was a precarious position to the blonde, as he was now outright torn between his two masters. This would have to be reconciled somehow. Sarutobi's steward came in with tea and poured three glasses. Naruto noted that this was a much tastier blend than the bitter brew that the Hokage served in his business quarters.

"I'm glad you see it like that. Gaara will be your principal target. Suna is now to be viewed as a hostile village and we cannot allow them to continue keeping a tailed demon under their command. I'd like you to get the other two siblings as well, but they are accessories to the main. Sabaku no Gaara must be neutralized above all else."

Naruto wondered whether or not Akatsuki's shared intel had even been validated, but decided that it wasn't his business to ask. He had his orders and that was all that mattered. Whatever political repercussions that resulted were the Sandaime's issue, not his. He stood and saluted his Kage.

"Right. Leave it to me."

The Hokage nodded his acknowledgement.

"Good. Now let's get down to the particulars. The operation will take place…"

The Hokage went on to describe the examination tasks in detail. There would be three. The initial exam would have ANBU's Torture and Interrogation Specialist as the lead proctor and was an intel gathering test disguised as a written exam. Naruto would be given the answers to the test in advance, as he wasn't to be an actual candidate. Anko was to monitor the second exam, a sheer survival test to be held in the hellish training ground sixty-six. The woman let out a dangerous smile when her assigned role was mentioned. Each Genin team would be given either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll at the exam's onset and would have to complete the set through combat with another team and bring both to the tower in the exam location's center within a set time limit. Naruto would be handed both scrolls in secret, and the one given to Team Eight in public would be an extra bargaining chip in case things got heated inside the woods. This would also give the mutt and Yamanaka an inequitable advantage in the Second Exam, but that detail didn't much concern Sarutobi. At last, the third test would be a single combat tournament.

"The best way would be to get at them during the survival portion where anything goes."

Anko at last spoke out again, having spent the last several minutes pondering something. Naruto thought that her conclusion was mere common sense, though he didn't utter the thought aloud. The survival portion was indeed that, the exam where killing other shinobi was condoned and expected, though perhaps not outright encouraged. That would also be the place where the blonde would be most able to conduct his mission without being seen or reported. Sarotobi burned out his tobacco as he rose to leave.

"I've arranged to have both the training center and scroll collection here opened to you. There will also be a guest bedroom prepared upstairs. Use this house as you like until the exams begin. Anko will now begin instructing you in more advanced techniques as well. I expect you to be prepared to do what needs to be done. I'll be lightening your team's mission load over the coming months so that you can dedicate more time to training."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. That was a most generous proposal. Having both unrestricted access to the largest and most extensive scroll collection in the village as well as a set place to learn and practice with the knowledge in private guaranteed that he'd be able to make optimal progress over the next several months. No more need to skulk around in the woods to train or beg new scrolls. Naruto would need all this saved time to be able to make the ANBU standard during the allotted span.

"In that case, I'd like to head back over to my apartment and gather some things."

Sandaime waved his aged hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Go ahead, we're through here. I'll be going back to the tower in a moment as well."

The demon carrier rose and departed, leaving his Kage and sensei behind in his enthusiasm to get his things and return to get to work with his new resources. Hearing Anko's voice one he was a decent ways down the hall gave him pause, though.

"I don't like this idea, Hokage-sama. I mean, teaching the kid those techniques."

Naruto moved closer to eavesdrop, as this discussion seemed to concern him.

"I well know the dangers, Anko. I don't want the boy to turn into another Orochimaru either, but his knowing these skills might prove to be pivotal later. We can't ignore the likelihood that the two might come into contact somehow during the exams. A power like Naruto's will attract your old sensei's attention, there can be no doubt. Better to educate and prepare him now so he'll be able to cope."

Naruto couldn't see her, but Anko sounded dead serious with her next request.

"Then I want to be reassigned to ANBU with him, sir. Whatever happens, I'll be around. That snake bastard won't sink his hooks into him. I won't let him. I'm not gonna stand around and watch another one leave me behind. I can't go through that again."

Sandaime's response was laced with anger, a genuine rare emotion with the old sage.

"Have a little trust in the lad, Mitarashi. He's loyal and he won't throw in with that man."

So the great serpent might come seeking him out. How interesting. Naruto chose to leave lest his continued presence be discovered. This new development gave him several matters to ponder. He would settle with Orochimaru when the occasion arose. One thing was certain at least. The blonde would not turn against his Kage. He would prove to Mitarashi Anko and anybody else that he wasn't anything like the diabolical Snake Sannin. He walked back towards his modest apartment with a rare purpose, stopping only a second to grab his _zanbatou_ as he went.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Four months passed at what seemed to be a record pace and the Chuunin Exams were set to begin in less than two days. Naruto was now much stronger and sharper than he'd ever been and was armed with several lethal new techniques. Some skills were learned through the Hokage's scroll collection and others were the demon container's own inventions. Anko had made good on Sandaime's orders and instructed him in some restricted techniques that she'd gained during her apprenticeship under Orochimaru several years ago, though she remained reluctant to do so and tended to avoid bonding with her student outside training. Naruto supposed that she didn't want to become too attached, but couldn't quite comprehend the reason behind her avoidance. He wasn't too bothered with it, acclimated as he was to living alone. The blonde had also increased the weighting in his coat once the previous load had become simple to move with and still sparred with Tenten one long morning each week to keep his instincts honed.

The blonde shinobi hadn't told his teammates or Kurenai-san about his ANBU commission. Sarutobi's orders had implied that he was to keep the promotion a secret in order to maintain the illusion that he belonged in the Chuunin Exams, and he didn't want to spoil his last remaining months on Team Eight with the news besides. Not that the team had done all that much together since their win over Team Kakashi. There had been some isolated missions and training twice each week but all three became engrossed in their own respective training programs ever since the exams were announced two months ago. Naruto hadn't been keeping much track over the others due to being too occupied with his own exhaustive regimen, but had gathered that Kiba had been spending more time working with the Inuzuka style at his own compound and Ino had started studying as much as possible with her dad and had also been taken under Kurenai-san's proverbial wing. The demon carrier had done what he could to assist the other two during their team practice sessions but that hadn't amounted to as much as he would have wanted.

"Hey, leave the girl alone. We can't go around causing trouble here, Kankurou."

Naruto's attention spiked at hearing that name. The undeclared ANBU had completed his light morning workout moments ago and had elected to venture outside and take an early lunch at Ichiraku's rather than eat at Sarutobi's house. During the recent months there had been times where he had spent whole days on end cooped up inside the walled compound and training nonstop, with nobody save the steward and Anko on occasion around. The blonde wandered around the corner and saw two unmistakable characters standing in the road towering over a small girl with long hair. Kankurou and Temari, the Suna siblings now in Konoha to participate in the Chuunin Exams.

"Forget it, Temari. Little bitch acts like she can stand there and make us go around her."

The Suna kunoichi shook her head in exasperation, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall surrounding Sandaime's home. Sabaku no Temari looked much like the picture Naruto had seen months earlier, with her _tessen_ in a case strapped to her back. The demon carrier was standing behind them peering around a corner. Neither noticed his presence though the blonde still got the vibe that he was being observed.

"Look, get us thrown outta the exams and he'll kill you…whatever, it's on your head."

Kankurou shrugged and raised his hands. Naruto was now able to view the girl that the two Sand Genin were trying to intimidate and concluded that they were most stupid to do so. She was a Hyuuga, the living doormat's younger sister and thus an heiress to the Main House. Kumogakure had almost been obliterated due to messing around with that clan. Naruto had seen the girl a couple times around the village, though he thought it peculiar that she was outside her compound without an escort. The Hyuuga stared at the two Sand-nins with a superior expression, not yielding so much as an inch.

"No big deal, all I'm doing here is teachin' some respect. Brat thinks she's too good to even talk to us, actin' all like you and me are beneath her or somethin'. We can't sit here and ignore being insulted like that. We'd be dishonoring the Sand otherwise."

Naruto didn't give a damn about the little Hyuuga, but decided to intervene so that he could better assess his two prospective targets. He couldn't move against them now, but despite knowing this his hand twitched towards his sheathed katana in anticipation.

"That's because you two sand rats ARE beneath her. I'd suggest you both take a hike."

The blonde stepped out into the open and stood in the narrow street. Kankurou turned around with a bitter scowl. Temari glanced at the Konoha shinobi without expression. She seemed to be less than willing to start something in the streets. Well, at least one among them had some common sense.

"Look at this, sis. We've got ourselves a wannabe samurai here. Doesn't look the part."

The dead eyed Naruto in his black armor and trench coat with his massive cleaver strapped to his back looked more like some hellspawned devil than a noble protector, he had to concede the point. Not that it mattered. He was trying to neither rescue the damsel nor look like the hero.

"Tch, don't be ridiculous. A Main House Hyuuga wouldn't need help taking out a loser like you."

Naruto was telling the truth, and the girl became a little smug on hearing it said. Kankurou was a puppet user who relied on chakra strings to manipulate his little dolls. Strings that the Byakugan made quite visible and simple to cut. Any decent Hyuuga could take out this desert trash with ease, Main House or Branch House.

"Yeah, well we'll have to see about that. Maybe this'll be a good practice beating."

Kankurou smirked as he dropped the bundle strapped to his back, a wrapped package that appeared to contain his battle puppet. The painted Suna shinobi leered at Naruto as though preparing to attack him rather than the girl. Temari watched the developing situation with unease and the Hyuuga looked a little peeved about now being ignored. The Sand Genin let out some killing intent as he started to unravel the bandages.

"So that's your killer instinct…kinda pathetic. Here, let me show you how it's done."

Naruto's killing intent overrode Kankurou's with ease, pinning both him and his older sister in place. The pair could break out soon enough, the blonde imagined, but yet not soon enough in the puppeteer's case. The demon carrier closed in with a speed he wouldn't have been able to achieve while wearing his weighted coat several months prior and kneed the Suna Genin in the stomach while running. Kankurou was driven back a good distance and sank to his knees clutching at his stomach. The blonde closed in again and delivered a rising backhand punch that sent the heavyset Kankurou sailing through the air and crashing in a heap on the pavement. Temari blinked and Naruto let out his killing intent again, this time with much more power than the last. The second burst was more than enough to get the kunoichi's undivided attention. The eldest Sand sibling glared hard in her reeling brother's direction as soon as Naruto's killing intent dissipated.

"Great, look at what you've stirred up now! Idiot! That killing intent…he might be as strong as…"

"That's enough, you two. You're both an embarrassment to our village."

A dangerous voice spoke out in the near distance as Kankurou regained his bearings and Temari made to retrieve her unique weapon and attempt to help her overmatched brother. Naruto sensed a strong presence in a tree overlooking the Sarutobi estate's grounds and turned to see on Sabaku no Gaara suspended upside down on a limb with a huge gourd strapped onto his back. Somehow the Ichibi carrier had managed to repress his chakra and remain concealed until choosing to reveal his presence. Kankurou and Temari both paled and began making stuttered excuses, abandoning all intention to press an attack on Naruto in an instant. The puppet user's voice was slurred due to a swelling cheek.

"…G-Gaara…"

"H-Hey now, little bro…y-you saw what happened. He attacked me, not…"

The insomniac redhead wasn't in the least impressed with his older siblings' sniveling. Gaara disappeared in swirling sand and reappeared on the ground between Naruto and the other two Suna Genin.

"Shut your worthless mouths…or else I'll kill you both right now."

He was oozing his own killing intent now, laced with demonic chakra as well as his own. Kankurou and Temari were both rendered helpless and even Naruto shuddered a little at the power being radiated. Gaara was as strong as the spiky blonde, perhaps even more so. Even with all his extra training, victory over the other demon carrier could not be assured when the two would soon clash. The crimson haired psychopath ceased his assault once his point had been made and looked over his shoulder to regard Naruto and the Hyuuga.

"Sorry to you both. These two won't be causing any more trouble here. We're leaving."

Kankurou hurried over to gather his bandaged puppet in his arms and withdrew, not being the least bit willing to argue with the angered Gaara. The Ichibi container stalked away along the narrow road as well, though at a much more deliberate pace. Temari took the rear, but stopped a moment to turn back around and send a last lingering glance at the tall armored shinobi who had dispatched her brother with practiced ease.

"That was impressive. Catch you around later then, handsome."

Naruto's cold blue eyes narrowed in disdain as Temari smirked and went to rendezvous with her two brothers, waving over her shoulder as she departed. Flirting with him like that as though she and the other Suna shinobi weren't planning to invade the village. He'd see how handsome she thought him when he plunged his icy steel through her heart. The blonde exhaled a breath he wasn't even aware he'd been holding when the gourd covering Gaara's back disappeared over a hill.

"_So that was the Ichibi. He's stronger than I had imagined…"_

Naruto leaned back against the compound wall and closed his eyes as he made the usual descent into his subconscious mind. Now was the time to discuss this demon sighting with the mightiest _youkai_ around. The kitsune seemed to be mulling over the events as well when the host appeared at his cage.

"_**It was Shukaku, no question. I could smell that raccoon's taint all over that desert brat."**_

Shukaku…Naruto hadn't heard that name, but assumed the demon meant the Ichibi.

"_Gaara seems to be able to exert much more control over his powers than what we can."_

The demon shook his massive head in the negative, baring his canines in a superior grin.

"**_Very much the opposite, I think. Whoever stuck that raccoon into him did some shoddy work. The seal is much weaker than the Fourth's. The brat's essence and Shukaku's looked to be battling against each other, each consciousness striving to control the husk. This Gaara holds no sway over Shukaku at all."_**

Naruto sneered in his mind at the poor kid's plight. He'd be liberated soon enough.

"_Well, that's too bad. He didn't seem to notice you, at least."_

"**_I've been keeping my presence concealed. The moment to settle with him hasn't yet come."_**

"_But it's not long in coming. I can hardly wait to watch you obliterate him."_

The blonde sensed a penetrating stare targeted at him on the outside and returned back to the conscious world. Annoyed with having his conversation interrupted, he looked hard at the sole person present. The little Hyuuga heiress had her arms crossed and was staring at him with a cold expression, like a warlord expecting tribute.

"I should hope you aren't waiting to be thanked. I neither wanted nor needed assistance."

Deep down Naruto was somewhat impressed with her. Grown adults cringed in horror at his presence and here was this little seven year old girl staring him down with those white eyes showing no hesitation. Not surprising, as she had also gotten into something with Kankurou and Temari and hadn't back down then either. The kid had some spunk, he'd give her that much. Telling her so on the other hand, he would not. Naruto glanced at the audacious little princess, blinking his eyes in mock puzzlement.

"Hm, I hadn't thought about you at all. Forgot that you were even there, to be honest."

With that dismissive comment the demon vessel strode away into the street and started again towards his original destination. The Hyuuga girl's indignant glare didn't cease burning into his back until he was long gone down the road.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

The Chuunin Exams had arrived at last. Naruto walked towards the Genin Academy with his two teammates trailing a step behind. He was garbed to work, his weighted coat and cleaver stored inside two scrolls that were attached to the black sash at his waist. He wore his crimson bodysuit and light armor with his katana at his waist and duel _ninjato_ at his wrists, also sporting his old Konoha _hitai-ate_ as the exam rules mandated. Kiba looked much the same as usual, except that Akamaru had grown somewhat during the last several months. Yamanaka had trimmed her hair to about shoulder length, at last getting that point.

"This thing says we're supposed to report to Room 301. So we go upstairs, I guess."

Naruto grinned and rolled his eyes. The obvious was Kiba's principal domain.

"Don't know how we'd ever get along without those superb analytical skills, mutt."

Yamanaka choked out a giggle while the team leader allowed Kiba to take the lead as Team Eight entered the building. Some other candidates were gathered as well, most among whom were Konoha Genin. The host village always tended to have the most examinees whenever these little exams came around. The trio reached the building's second level. Ino raised a well-sculpted eyebrow upon seeing the sign on the wall. Naruto also saw through the illusion at once. Basic common sense, this was the second level and not the third. The Yamanaka leaned into the demon container and whispered into his ear.

"That has got to be the crappiest _genjutsu_ I've ever seen, hands-down."

Naruto stared at the two Chuunin guarding the 'room' that was in truth the stairs leading to the third level. No rush to get through, and the blonde decided not to take the initiative so as not to draw too much attention. He was at these exams on a mission and pointless posturing would be nothing but detrimental. He'd at least give the others a chance to see past the smokescreen.

"So you've seen through it as well, then. Kinda laughable that these other teams haven't."

"Not to mention dog breath over there. I mean, we even train with an illusion specialist."

Kiba was indeed demanding to be let into the 'room' alongside some other candidates. Akamaru yipped along with his trainer. Naruto didn't see any point in enlightening the Inuzuka and leaned back against the wall with a sigh. This was going to be a long week. He supposed that he should embrace this as the last mission he would ever conduct alongside his current teammates, but all he could think about was the task set to him. Assassinating the Ichibi and his container wouldn't be simple, and there was still the Orochimaru issue to consider as well. He hoped that Sarutobi had miscalculated this once and that the sannin would leave Naruto and his team alone, or even better not deign to make a personal appearance period. Gaara and his siblings would be trouble enough considering that the blonde also needed to keep his teammates alive.

_"Ohayo,_ Uzumaki-kun. I see your team's gotten here early too."

The Kyuubi's living container glanced back at the staircase leading back down to the ground level where Team Gai had arrived and were heading towards the gathered crowd.

"That would…indeed seem to be the case, Tenten. Either that or you're all late."

The weapons user blinked and then gave her tall sometimes sparring partner a lighthearted punch to the bicep. Well, lighthearted in a relative manner at the least. The smack still hurt a little bit. Yamanaka narrowed her eyes a little at this exchange, which somewhat puzzled the demon carrier. He would never comprehend girls, it seemed.

"Oh, come on. That retort wasn't even near your usual standards. You can do better."

Whatever desire Naruto might have had to get his own back in the mounting verbal contest was derailed when another person entered into the conversation. Yet another encounter with the Hyuuga, it would seem. Tenten's pearl-eyed teammate strode over and stood opposite the blonde, his countenance showing nothing as usual.

"…I remember observing you during that exhibition match. Tell me your name."

Typical Hyuuga, demanding rather than asking. Tenten averted her eyes when the other Genin made his appearance, indicating that she hadn't told her teammates much about their extra training sessions. Or perhaps she had, and doing so had sparked the Hyuuga's interest and there was some guilt involved.

"There's no need to tell you anything…but whatever. My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"You seem a little old to be a rookie, yet here you are on a team with them."

The other Genin's tone was conversational, indicating no malice or derision. Naruto chose not to respond to the pointless comment regardless, as he had neither an acceptable explanation he could give pertaining to his advanced growth, nor an actual obligation to give one at all.

"Well, I eat my vegetables and take my vitamins. Now it's your turn to give your name."

"Hyuuga Neji. Your triumph over the Uchiha and his team was quite remarkable. I chose to attend that match to observe him in particular, so I must admit that I was rather surprised to see him lose in such a convincing manner to an unknown rookie."

Naruto blinked in surprise. The Kyuubi vessel was anything but unknown around Konoha. Still, the Hyuuga tended to be a rather isolated lot in general, considering themselves above 'common' people, and it was very possible that this Neji didn't know anything about him.

"Reputation isn't everything. Shinobi aren't supposed to draw attention to themselves."

Neji's brow creased, indicating that he didn't quite agree. For Naruto's part, he knew that he was being a bit hypocritical, having done several things to increase his renown and embraced doing countless more. Somewhat, but he wasn't a total hypocrite. He wanted a reputation carved through his enemies' blood and not one given through his own.

"Perhaps…there is some logic in that. You intrigue me, Uzumaki Naruto. I hope that we will have chance to cross paths during the exams. I am eager to see how my own skills would rate against…"

A loud protest cut the Hyuuga's comment short. Caterpillar brows had arrived.

_"Iie,_ Neji-kun! I am the one who must challenge him! I shall avenge Sakura-chan!"

Tenten groaned and Neji's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Ino snorted in disgust when Gai's apprentice revealed his motive, not even considering it worth responding to. This kid was serious; he wanted to throw down right then and there. Naruto was becoming rather irritated with the situation, closing his eyes with a scowl. These imbeciles had no right challenging him to battle, when his hands were so drenched in blood and he could count those who had stood opposite him and lived to tell on his hands. Anko-sensei and Kiba, Kankurou and Temari and Kakashi's team. And among those living opponents none had been a serious battle. Every single person that the demon carrier had ever approached with the intent to kill was dead and rotting. These…children…had never partaken in a true mortal combat. At least Sasuke had seen and experienced death and somewhat understood. When the blonde replied, his clipped tone was as cold as ice.

"Conserve your strength, _gaki._ You'll need it to get through the exams in one piece."

Naruto strode over to the two Chuunin guards with a purpose. Ino glanced at the sputtering green-clad idiot as well as the worried Tenten and contemplative Neji and then went with her teammate. Kiba saw them and attached to the group as well. The demon carrier knew that there was no initial barrier scheduled and that these two were acting without orders and trying to be assholes and pick on the Genin.

"Naruto-kun…I'm sure he didn't mean to…"

The spiky blonde ignored his kunoichi teammate, having something else on his mind. These two were in luck that it would be him stopping their little charade. Someone like Sabaku no Gaara might have killed them outright.

"Drop this _genjutsu_ and let us through. You two aren't authorized to impede the exams."

The two Chuunin glanced at one another and nodded, dropping the illusion and standing aside. Naruto had somewhat expected to have to put them down to get through, but the insinuation that he was aware that the pair were acting without orders and were tampering with the tests seemed to be enough to make them relent. With several other shinobi villages involved, their actions could well be construed as being treasonous should he report them to an examiner or the Hokage.

"Thank you very much…we were all getting rather bored with waiting around here."

A Hidden Grass kunoichi draped her hand along Naruto's shoulder as she passed with her team, whispering the thanks into his ear. The blonde's honed instincts pricked as she passed. Something wasn't at all right or natural about her. Her eyes contained something sinister. Kusagakure's shinobi had a rather notorious reputation as being cruel and barbaric killers, so Naruto thought that perhaps that was what had caused his senses to react thus.

"So there was a _genjutsu_…I thought something wasn't right back there the whole time."

This time, it was Ino who took the opening to abuse Kiba.

"Stop trying to lie, kibble head…you were tricked like everybody else in the room."

The mutt then made what seemed to be his automated response to being insulted.

"Fuck you, Naruto."

The blonde in question was more occupied with glancing back at the stairs, where Gaara and his squad had arrived on the scene. The Ichibi container noticed his look and returned his stare with narrowed eyes. Temari tossed out that insincere smirk and waved at him again while Kankurou glowered. Naruto turned his attention back to Kiba as Team Kurenai moved up to the building's third level and turned into an unoccupied corridor.

"Wasn't me this time, mongrel. Be a little more attentive."

"Well, it seems that you're all in high spirits this morning. I'm glad you're all here."

Kiba smirked at Kurenai, who stood in the hall leading into the waiting room.

"Damn straight, Kurenai-sensei. We weren't gonna miss out on a chance like this."

"That's right…I'll use everything you've taught me to get through."

Yamanaka smiled as she and the mutt walked past into the waiting area. Kurenai watched as her two students departed, while Naruto was somewhat torn between watching them and observing her. He hesitated a moment and then made to leave as well.

"Wait a moment, Naruto-kun. I need to tell you something."

"…I understand, Kurenai-san. I'll make sure to protect the others through the exams."

The blonde stopped walking and turned around as the woman approached him. She averted her red eyes a moment and then turned back to lock him in her gaze.

"Yes, guarding your teammates is important…but I wanted to wish you luck as well…"

"Thank you, but I'll be alright. I can handle something like this with ease, you'll see."

He wasn't as assured in his heart as he said, but there was nothing that could be done now. Naruto had his mission and would complete it, no matter what the cost would be. Failure was not an option. The Hokage had placed his trust in the blonde to get this task done. In another situation he would sneer at an abstract idea like 'luck,' but decided that he might even need it this time.

"I'm having a very bad premonition about these exams, Naruto-kun. Something terrible is going to happen and I don't want you or the others to get caught in it. Call it woman's intuition. Promise me you'll do everything in your power to avoid trouble out there."

Naruto wondered whether the instructors had been told about the looming invasion and Kurenai was trying to warn him against the threat or this was indeed her personal intuition talking. Either way, his mission would have him seeking trouble. The blonde wouldn't make a promise that he wasn't willing to keep, especially not to her. Never to her. At the least, she deserved to know the reason why.

"…I can't do that. With what I've been asked to do, I can't guarantee anything…"

Those red eyes seemed to both question and accuse Naruto at the same time.

"…I don't quite understand what you mean by 'asked to do.'"

The demon carrier turned away and ran a hand through his spiked locks. The pressure surrounding his situation was becoming tough to bear. Naruto had never accepted a mission like this, with so much on the line. The battle against Zabuza and Haku had been an impromptu thing, with no time to turn it over in his mind. And then there had been no lives at risk other than his own and his enemy's. Now he had two teammates, comrades who he might acknowledge as being 'precious people,' as much as he hated the cliché, to protect. And he had both a psychotic demon container to kill and perhaps the single most dangerous criminal in all the Five Shinobi Countries pursuing him, at least according to what Sarutobi had prophesized. This was what it meant to be shinobi, something that the blonde hadn't understood on its whole essence until now, as much as he liked to espouse the principles. No wonder he had almost gone neurotic on Gai's apprentice moments ago.

"Ask Anko-sensei or the Sandaime. I've been ordered not to tell, but I think you have the right to know. Please don't ask me to go against Hokage-sama's orders more than I have here. I'll promise you this much though…nothing bad will happen to Kiba and Ino during the exams. I'll watch over them both with everything I have, so no worries."

Naruto departed with that comment. He didn't want to think about what might happen much longer. Making his promise to Kurenai made things seem a bit clearer at least. His two teammates would make it through the exams alive and in good health. The blonde hadn't been able to help their growth like he had hoped, but he could do this. He would blaze their path to advancement and secure his own position as the Hokage's most trusted. Naruto took a breath and then walked into the waiting room to stand with his squad.

(End Chapter Nine)

**Author's Note: Here's your next chapter. The next probably won't be as quick in coming, as I intend to either start a new Harry Potter work or update my Suikoden fic. Anyway, I've at last gotten to the exams, changing a couple things along the way. Naruto is quite a bit stronger now and has several new moves, but he's not going to leap to being some war god in the coming chapters. I think the new techniques will be fun to work with though. Unless people really want to see it, I'll be skipping the whole Kabuto/Rookie Nine stuff in the waiting room and the majority of the First Exam, as little will be changed from canon. The next chapter would pick up with the entrance into the Forest of Death, and will feature Naruto vs Orochimaru as the main attraction, unless plans change.**

**Hope I don't incite too many reader riots with the possibility of killing off both Gaara and Temari. Because nobody really cares about Kankurou. I MIGHT be persuaded to spare them…perhaps. I hope Naruto being promoted to ANBU isn't too much of a stretch, but he's not actually there yet in any event. Those of you who like Naruto and Anko, the next chapter will feature a nice scene between them as well. I almost felt sorry for Lee, but Naruto's under a lot of pressure at the moment and being bothered over something as trivial (in his mind) as Sakura caused him to regress to his old ways again and be a ass. His inner turmoil is far from over. The relative peace in the latest chapters has caused him to mellow out some, but with war on the horizon things are going to be tough on our antihero. I might have him take on Lee in the tournament and settle that little score there…one out of many possibilities.**

**Hope this merits satisfaction, and please read and review as usual. Till next time.**


	10. Obligation

_The demon carrier turned away and ran a hand through his spiked locks. The pressure surrounding his situation was becoming tough to bear. Naruto had never accepted a mission like this, with so much on the line. The battle against Zabuza and Haku had been an impromptu thing, with no time to turn it over in his mind. And then there had been no lives at risk other than his own and his enemy's. Now he had two teammates, comrades who he might acknowledge as being 'precious people,' as much as he hated the cliché, to protect. And he had both a psychotic demon container to kill and perhaps the single most dangerous criminal in all the Five Shinobi Countries pursuing him, at least according to what Sarutobi had prophesized. This was what it meant to be shinobi, something that the blonde hadn't understood on its whole essence until now, as much as he liked to espouse the principles. No wonder he had almost gone neurotic on Gai's apprentice moments ago. _

_"Ask Anko-sensei or the Sandaime. I've been ordered not to tell, but I think you have the right to know. Please don't ask me to go against Hokage-sama's orders more than I have here. I'll promise you this much though…nothing bad will happen to Kiba and Ino during the exams. I'll watch over them both with everything I have, so no worries." _

_Naruto departed with that comment. He didn't want to think about what might happen much longer. Making his promise to Kurenai made things seem a bit clearer at least. His two teammates would make it through the exams alive and in good health. The blonde hadn't been able to help their growth like he had hoped, but he could do this. He would blaze their path to advancement and secure his own position as the Hokage's most trusted. Naruto took a breath and then walked into the waiting room to stand with his squad. _

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter Ten: Duty and Obligation – Orochimaru Strikes **

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

"Those still remaining here, congratulations on passing the First Exam!" 

Naruto looked up as Morino Ibiki announced the written examination's end. The blonde hadn't been apprised in advance about the surprise tenth question, but the premise was almost laughable. Get it wrong and you can never take the Chuunin Exams again indeed. As though the man or Konoha in general had the power to dictate that another village's Genin could never be advanced in rank or prestige. Anybody with basic common sense would see through the whole scenario at once. So it was no real surprise when several candidates, including several among the Rookie Nine, were taken in. Naruto had been made to send his 'quit and I'll disembowel you with a rusty kunai' look towards a trembling Ino. That sinister Kusa kunoichi, who had slid right into the seat next to the demon carrier's at the exam's onset, had merely rolled her eyes and sneered at the ANBU interrogator's little trick and lecture on taking risks.

The actual test had proceeded like clockwork, at least with Team Kurenai. Naruto knew all the answers in advance, and Kiba used Akamaru to cheat and get the demon carrier's answers. Ino then possessed the Inuzuka and got the answers as well. Other takers managed to use various tricks to get the intel as well. Sasuke and the two Hyuuga employed their respective _doujutsu_, Tenten used chakra strings to manipulate a mirror in her pack, and Gaara seemed to create a roving third eye using the sand in his gourd.

Those without actual spying techniques had a somewhat tougher time, though the suspicious Grass-nin sitting next to Naruto seemed to be able to solve all the questions on her own and did so with a bored expression. Shikamaru and Sakura were also able to pass the test without cheating. The blonde was allowed to observe all this without being penalized, as he wasn't an actual candidate, though he still managed to be discreet enough to avoid attracting much attention. He did catch the Kusa kunoichi looking at him through lidded eyes with a knowing smile at various times when Ibiki and the other proctors weren't watching, which broadened whenever he scowled back at her.

Naruto more or less ignored the scarred proctor's impassioned speech, disagreeing with the notion that a shinobi should accept all missions no matter what. His near death encounter with Momochi Zabuza in Sakai had taught him that there were sometimes situations in which the certain risks vastly outweighed the potential rewards. There was no glory or honor in a pointless death. The blonde's short reverie came crashing down along with the examination room's window and what seemed to be a leather sphere came bounding through the resulting opening into the room. Two kunai shot upwards and lodged deep into the ceiling, spreading a banner behind the emerging Anko.

"Don't celebrate yet, boys and girls! I'm the Second Exam's proctor, Mitarashi Anko!"

The blonde grimaced at his sensei's overzealous entrance while the Kusa Genin next to him leaned over and whispered into his ear. The tall girl's presence was beginning to unnerve him somewhat, and his senses kept warning him that she was dangerous.

"Well now, she seems to be quite an energetic one. This village boasts eccentric shinobi."

Naruto glanced back at the strange kunoichi, wishing that she would leave him alone.

"Those who live inside paper houses shouldn't be tossing shuriken."

The not-so-veiled insult did nothing to push her away. She only chuckled in response.

"Kukuku…quite the able riposte. I do so adore people who have a quick wit."

Anko's loud bickering with Morino Ibiki provided a most welcome distraction.

"Seventy-eight Genin…you made this exam too damn simple! There's still twenty-six teams remaining! You must be losing your touch, Ibiki. All the peace and quiet around here has dulled your edge."

The sadistic torturer adopted a sheepish expression that didn't at all suit him. Naruto understood, Mitarashi Anko was perhaps the one person in Konoha who had more screws loose than the ANBU interrogation specialist. Though given time, Uchiha Sasuke might surpass them both in that regard.

"There are several exceptional candidates this time, Anko-san. That's all."

The woman turned her back to Ibiki and gave a dismissive little wave over her shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll pare these vermin down to size in the next test, you can bank on it."

Anko turned to the assembled Genin and scowled, noticing that most were staring at her with disbelieving expressions. Naruto's own cold azure gaze held repressed amusement and the Grass-nin beside him wore that same knowing grin. The serpentine kunoichi spoke in a loud shout.

"Stop gaping like retards and come along with me, you worthless shitstains!"

The purple-haired woman leapt down through the hole she had created with her entrance. Various candidates began trailing behind her, leaping down the building onto the streets below. Yamanaka went with some girls she had socialized with during her Genin Academy days. Naruto wasn't bothered that his kunoichi teammate wanted to catch up with her buddies. The survival exam could be lethal, and thus it might be the last time she'd ever see them. The spiky blonde leaned against his desk and waited until the Kusa Genin departed with her own teammates, not wanting to be in her company any longer.

"So that's your mysterious teacher. No wonder you're such an asshole, having to deal with that shit all the time. But she's hot as all Hell, I gotta admit. Too bad she's got such a poisonous attitude. Must be nice though, gettin' to hang around with both her and Kurenai-sensei. You have all the damned luck, Uzumaki."

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his spiked hair as he and Kiba departed several paces behind Team Asuma and Team Kakashi. Close behind them was a bespectacled Konoha Genin named Kabuto, who had gotten into it with the sole Otogakure squad in attendance back in the waiting room and taken a harsh beating. The older boy claimed to have intel on everybody in the exams stored on chakra cards, but had little to report on Naruto when Uchiha had demanded in his usual arrogance. Everything in the blonde's dossier seemed to be restricted, or perhaps Kabuto had some reason not to share what he knew. Naruto had considered requesting intel on Sabaku no Gaara, but decided that asking with all the 'Rookie Nine' about would create questions, in addition to doubting that some Genin would know anything that wasn't also contained in the Hokage's data.

"Close your yap already, Kiba. There's nothing going on at all with either."

Kiba reached behind his head and scratched his neck as Akamaru padded along at his side.

"That tall Grass chick seems kinda sweet on you too. She's almost like, stalking you."

"…Something's not right about her. Everything about me screams that she's a threat."

The Inuzuka, rather than mocking his taller teammate as the blonde expected, gave a serious nod.

"She's not a she, unless my nose is wrong. And my nose is never wrong, believe me."

Naruto stared at the other Genin a moment, awaiting a more detailed explanation. Kiba waited until the other candidates were a good enough distance away. The animal trainer scowled at Kabuto when the bespectacled Genin seemed to be hanging around, and the young man was quick to take a hike. The Inuzuka then spoke in a low voice.

"…Everybody has their own unique scent, but some basic smells are common to each respective gender. Pheromones, to give an example. Like, a man disguised as a woman under a Henge would never be able to trick me, or Akamaru either. But this Grass guy isn't that simple. He smells like a chick on the outside, but underneath it's all male. It's like he's some sicko wearing a real woman's skin to hide his actual appearance, like a costume or something. Akamaru said he smelled the same thing too when I had him check. This guy legit creeps me out, whoever he is…"

Whoever, indeed. Any person willing to go to such lengths was either a clinical psychopath or desperate beyond measure not to be exposed, and more than likely both. The unwelcome answer struck Naruto like a speeding Akimichi Meat Tank. An undercover male who had an unexplained interest in the blonde demon vessel, it had to be _him_. Orochimaru. The Snake Sannin, whose true skin lay underneath that which he wore.

"Doesn't matter. He gets in our way during the exams and we'll crush him, that's all."

The blonde would let Kiba believe that, but he wouldn't be battling the man at all unless there was no other choice. He had no interest whatsoever in crossing kunai with a shinobi whose skills were on par with a Kage's. Even the Kyuubi seemed to agree that such an adversary was not to be sought. He had his own important mission to complete besides. Sandaime and Anko might have been training him to stand against Orochimaru, but Naruto was more than content to avoid him. As though such a thing were possible, he mused with some resignation. The man had come in person and another meeting seemed inevitable. He would at least have to alert Anko.

"Yeah, you're right. We'd never lose to some gender-bending weirdo."

Typical Kiba, brash and thoughtless as always. Naruto had long since gotten used to the other boy's chauvinistic nature, having known him since childhood. How he ever came about it while being raised with such a strong mother and sister as his was a mystery, but at least the mutt was smart enough to keep that drivel in line around Kurenai-san and Yamanaka. The pair arrived at ground sixty-six in due time, being among the last people to get there. Two other squads landed in behind them, a Kiri team and an Ame team. Anko took a head count and began to explain the survival exam's rules once all other remaining candidates had arrived. The blonde ignored her, having learned all the details while being instructed on his mission.

Meanwhile he wrote down a short missive with his conclusion on the paper notepad that he carried on his person while on missions and handed the slip to his sensei while Kiba went over to stand in line and get Team Eight's scroll. Naruto's own two extras had been given to him a week ago and were stored inside his trench coat pocket, which was stored inside its own scroll at his waist. Anko stared at the supposed disguised Orochimaru with absolute loathing, but then nodded back at her student. Hers was a cold hatred and not heated rage. Naruto knew the expression due to his own encounters with the villagers.

"I'll report this to Hokage-sama as soon as I can. Avoid him at all costs in the meantime. We can't provoke him out here with all these other Genin around, so we'll have to let him continue on. Let the ANBU deal with Orochimaru and concentrate on your own mission. Now go over there and wait with your team. The exam's gonna be starting in a minute."

She was right in that Orochimaru couldn't be engaged there and then due to political considerations. The demon container didn't bother arguing with the woman that he was now ANBU as well, having no intent to engage the Snake Sannin regardless. Naruto hoped that Anko wasn't planning on doing something rash like pursuing Orochimaru alone, but there wasn't much that he could do to stop her. The purple-haired kunoichi's grudge against her sensei was too old and ran too deep. She was the survival exam's lead proctor and so Naruto was under her command until the test was over and had to do as she said.

"Hai, and I'll see you at the tower as soon as I'm through."

Naruto stalked away towards where his team awaited, convinced that his underlying request that she not attempt something stupid on her own had been conveyed. The pineapple-headed woman returned his concern in her own eccentric manner.

"Don't get killed, _gaki._ Or else I'll drag you back outta the nether realms by the sack."

The blonde had little doubt that she could and would make good on her threat as he made his way over to where Kiba and Ino were waiting beside an entrance gate. Both were looking between Naruto and the older woman with varying expressions, the kunoichi seeming a bit annoyed and the mutt smug. Both soon wilted underneath their leader's indignant scowl, though only one received verbal admonishment.

"Stop leering at me like that, mutt. I was asking her a question, not asking her on a date."

Yamanaka endeavored to change the topic, taking a long look past the chain link gate and into the ominous wood beyond. Her normally loud and energetic voice was subdued and wavering as she pulled on the bandages wrapped below her thighs with a nervous look. Naruto thought that reality had caught up with her and she had come to realize how serious and dangerous these trials could be. Kiba didn't seem to be bothered, though.

"My dad's told me stories about this place. He said it's like a living Hell inside there."

The girl glanced at her male teammates and winced as she caught Naruto's eye as though she had committed some terrible act when mentioning her parents to the 'poor orphan.' The blonde demon carrier glowered, but not due to being reminded that he had no parents. He hated being pitied, and didn't much care that he had grown up all alone. Ridiculous to miss what you've never had, he had long since concluded. Besides, he had a constant companion who watched over him better than his 'parents' ever could have.

"Well, I wouldn't be too worried. It's not like they're _trying_ to kill us or anything."

"Yeah, that's _so_ reassuring. I swear, you boys can be so tactless sometimes."

Inuzuka Kiba, motivational speaker extraordinaire. Naruto wasted no time with a response as the various gates leading into the dense woods came swinging open in unison. Time to go to work. The demon vessel glanced about at the other assorted teams, noting with some irritation that the Suna siblings had chosen a gate well into the distance. Tracking them would prove to be a chore, and he might well not be able to catch them at all unless the Sand trio stopped to rest somewhere along the line. Orochimaru and his two 'teammates' were situated at the gate next to Team Kakashi's, and the disguised Snake Sannin seemed to be giving Sasuke an appraising look.

"You're not going to die, Yamanaka. Nothing will happen as long as I'm with you."

Naruto was sure the girl was blushing, but chose not to look and see. He rather despised playing at being some hero or boasting in general, but at this point he'd do whatever it took to get this ship sailing. Gaara and company had already entered the woods and time was wasting. The blonde sprinted through the open gate without hesitation, motioning his teammates to come along behind him with an outstretched hand. And so it was that one ANBU, two Genin and a little white dog stepped into the hellish place.

* * *

The overcast skies did little to brighten the space beneath the dense trees Mitarashi Anko moved through the branches. She had spent over a decade in training, honing her skills and awaiting this moment. Now at long last she would settle scores with her old master, the man who had abused her trust and marked her with that damnable slave seal and had conducted cruel and twisted experiments on other Konoha shinobi as well, kidnapping people to use as his guinea pigs. She could still remember the evening when she had gone to visit her sensei in his private research lab and seen the terrible crimes that Orochimaru had committed under her and the entire village's nose. She was like Naruto in that she had never had parents. At least his had died during the Kyuubi incident…hers had abandoned her. Still maybe he had it rougher, having to live with the monster responsible sealed inside him. The snake bastard had a certain sixth sense when it came to rooting out desperate people who had nothing else and seducing them over to his cause, making them loyal to him and willing to live and die at his whim. She would never let him have Naruto. 

_'Orochimaru…as your student, I'll be the one to pass sentence on you. This ends today, _

_no matter what it takes.' _

Anko knew that what she was doing was tantamount to suicide. She had nowhere near the power or skill, or experience she'd need to stand against her sensei on equal terms. She was no match against Orochimaru, but the kunoichi still had one last trump card that she could use. She would die, but he would be going to Hell right along with her. And that bastard had been the one to arm her with the weapon she'd use to do it. Orochimaru's most lethal _kinjutsu_, the _Soujasousai_ _no Jutsu_ would bring its creator to his end. Anko had been prepared to do this ever since learning that the Snake Sannin was returning to Konoha. She had even deceived the Hokage, asking to be reassigned to ANBU with Naruto once the Chuunin Exams were over in order to keep the old man as oblivious as possible. Sandaime-sama would never have allowed her to remain in her assigned role here otherwise. Truth was that she hadn't ever planned on surviving this encounter with Orochimaru. That was also the reasoning behind her avoiding Naruto like some disease outside their training, never letting him become too attached to her, and vice versa to an extent. Her death wouldn't hit him quite as hard like this, and she'd be able to see her last mission through with less regret. That kid had been through enough, no need to make his lot harder.

_'Sorry, kiddo. From now on you'll have to get along without me.' _

At least the brat would be in good hands, better than hers. Kurenai would be able to see to him better than Anko could ever hope to. She knew that Sandaime had hoped that she and Naruto could somehow 'save' one another, but it wasn't possible in the end. The one single close relationship she'd ever had had been to Orochimaru, and that alone was enough to make her swear never to trust people ever again. Two blind people together still couldn't see. Naruto now had other people to support him, and he was more than strong enough standing alone. He had learned more or less everything Anko could teach him in six short months, and within another year or two he would have surpassed her on the whole. The blonde shinobi no longer needed her, and she wondered whether he ever had at all. This was all she could do to help him, eliminate Orochimaru so that the evil bastard would never twist another poor orphan or downtrodden child to his will.

_'Getting closer now. I can practically smell that snake. Come on, Anko. You can do this.' _

Anko landed on a high branch and peered down to observe the scene that greeted her. Kakashi's Genin squad was immobilized on the ground and that tall Kusa kunoichi that Naruto had implicated stood over them. She could sense the power behind the killing intent at her position, the level outclassing even hers with ease. The Uchiha kid and that little pink-haired brat were both shivering in terror, not that Anko much blamed them considering the monster the two were stuck against. No Genin could be expected to stand against Orochimaru, and Anko was convinced that this was indeed the bastard in disguise. Their Aburame teammate was motionless and seemed able to master the outward symptoms to a degree, but he was every bit as incapacitated underneath the devastating power as the other two Genin.

"Can't even move an inch…you disappoint me, Sasuke-kun. I suppose I'll kill you now."

Orochimaru advanced on the prone Uchiha Sasuke with a drawn kunai in hand, intent upon slitting the Sharingan wielder's throat. Anko didn't much care about the brat, and to be honest somewhat disliked him based on his visible attitude and what little the stoic Naruto had told her about him, but that didn't matter. Sasuke was still the last Uchiha and his bloodline was something valuable to the village. She did also sympathize with him somewhat, though she would never let Naruto know as much. She had long walked the avenger's lonesome path and understood Sasuke's pain to an extent. And he had an entire dead clan to consider, and his own elder brother as his target. But this wasn't the time to worry about shit like that. Anko steeled her nerves and leapt down, drawing her own kunai and tossing it at her disguised sensei's skull with pinpoint precision. The Kusa kunoichi's hand snaked out behind her and caught the incoming missile without as much as a backward look.

"…So now the proctors are meddling in the exams. Most reprehensible, Mitarashi-san."

The snake wore a mocking smile as 'he' dangled Anko's intercepted kunai. Anko concentrated some chakra and released it in a pulse in order to revive the paralyzed Team Kakashi. Orochimaru seemed to notice her actions but made no attempt to stop her, not even batting an eyelash towards the downed Genin, save one short disgusted glance at the shaking and wide-eyed Uchiha. The little green-eyed kunoichi stood upright and supported her raven-haired teammate while the Aburame rose on his own.

"Cut this bullshit act and drop the disguise, bastard. We know who you are, Orochimaru."

The pink-haired girl gasped aloud at the name, showing that she'd at least paid attention during her historical lessons in the Genin Academy. Anko couldn't boast the same about her own student, who knew little about theoretical matters outside battle techniques and the bingo book, as well as Naruto's own perverse _nindou_. The Grass-nin's serpentine sneer showed Anko everything she needed to know. She'd recognize that damnable expression anywhere.

"And thus the truth has been revealed. Kukuku…well done, Anko-chan. Most stellar investigative work, I must commend you. But now you've come out here to kill me all alone with no help. I know I've taught you much better than to act with such ridiculous bravado, _dear beloved apprentice_. And now you shall have to accept your punishment."

Even as Orochimaru spoke, 'he' gave Anko's kunai a haphazard toss into a tree trunk and raised a hand to 'his' neck and grabbed the living mask, peeling it loose to reveal bleached white skin and deep yellow eyes with slit pupils underneath. This same twisted visage had haunted Mitarashi Anko's nightmares on countless occasions during the previous decade and even longer. His _hitai-ate_ bore an engraved musical note, the Hidden Sound's symbol.

"Then bring it on and do your worst, snake! I've waited a long time to settle this!"

The near boredom showing in the snake bastard's piss yellow eyes began driving Anko into a blind rage, as though Orochimaru regarded her and the vengeance that had so long consumed her very existence as being beneath his concern on even the most basic level. Every last minute detail about the Snake Sannin's manner seemed to be mocking and belittling her, and it was almost more than her psyche could tolerate.

"My, my…poor misguided Anko-chan. My worst would have this all over within mere seconds. With all this time you've spent preparing to…_settle this_…that would be much too anticlimactic. There is a certain theatrical aspect to battle, my dear pupil, and the proper aesthetics must always be observed."

Anko let out a snarl and attacked, brown eyes blazing with anger. The worst part was that he was right. He could obliterate her in seconds, had he the desire. She couldn't even begin to rationalize what was going through her mind at the moment. Anko despised Orochimaru to her very core, but yet somehow the kunoichi wanted her depraved sensei's approval and acknowledgement even now. She would _make_ him respect her skills.

_"Seneijashu!" _

Orochimaru grinned and moved to the side, allowing her Snake Hand to glide past him and onto a collision course with the recovering Team Seven. Anko cursed and pulled her three shadow snakes back, sending them snapping backwards through the air hissing. Kakashi's Genin all managed to evade, but their presence had become irritating. Distractions like them were the last thing she needed in this position. She was being distracted enough with her damned cursed seal, which had been throbbing ever since she had entered the bastard's diabolical presence.

"Take a damned hike, brats. That's a direct order. Go and leave this battle to me."

Pinky gave a hesitant nod and she and the Aburame vanished into the trees. The Uchiha glared back with an indignant expression, as though he were less than pleased with being given an order, but then disappeared as well. Too bad that securing their well-being placed hers in greater danger. Orochimaru rushed at Anko with that same wide sneer. She blocked the initial two punches but the third caught her below the eye, staggering the kunoichi. Anko retracted her shadow snakes, as the bastard was now too close to make the coiling serpents anything more than a hindrance. She then attempted to sweep Orochimaru's legs out but he leapt over it with practiced ease and dropped a vicious heel kick into her lungs, expelling the air and sending her to her rear in breathless and in pain. Anko hacked blood as the Snake Sannin eyed her with barbaric amusement, leaning down and caressing a gentle hand through her hair in what some might have thought to be a loving manner, but that she knew and viewed as a complete violation.

"You've grown into quite an attractive woman, Anko-chan, as I knew that you would when I took you on as my apprentice when you were but a young girl. Such a terrible shame it is that you didn't possess the will and ambition to serve me in the end. I'm sure that I would have _delighted_ in choosing you as a potential host and moving into that gorgeous skin."

Orochimaru's sensual purr as he complimented Anko's matured appearance made her shudder. The pineapple-haired kunoichi leaned against a tree to support her as she tried to stand. She used the kunai that the snake had tossed into the trunk minutes prior as a brace, gripping the handle as she pulled her aching and winded person upright onto wobbly legs. The throbbing pain in her cursed seal was starting to become more intense and less bearable. Anko's head and ears were pounding in anguish and her vision was blurred.

"I'm surprised you noticed. I'm about a decade or so older than your usual _conquests." _

Anko spat onto the bastard's immaculate silken robes as she spoke. Orochimaru's slitted eyes narrowed as he took in the bloodstained mucus marring his clothing but the sneer never once departed his pale visage. The Snake Sannin leaned over her and whispered into her ear, his breath warm against her skin. Even that little contact made her grunt in pain due to what Orochimaru's _juin_ was doing to her.

"By the way…I hear you've taken the Kyuubi container on as a student, Anko-chan."

The kunoichi's blood ran cold at that simple remark. Orochimaru knew about Naruto. His tongue extended out and ran across her lips and chin, lapping up the blood that had seeped out when she had spat onto him moments ago. She wrenched her head to escape the man's disgusting ministrations, but he was still much too close.

"I won't let you anywhere near him, you sick monster! You won't EVER touch him!"

Mitarashi Anko drew a kunai and whirled about to swipe at the Snake Sannin's throat, trapping his arm with hers so that he would have no room to dodge. She attacked without hesitation but Orochimaru's neck somehow contorted and he evaded the slash. The serpentine shinobi scowled in irritation, and Anko's entire world erupted in pain as the sharp kunai held in the S-class Missing-nin's right hand plunged into her side, the tempered steel blade slicking through her skin and muscle tissue to the handle with a sickening squelch. She looked down with lidded eyes. The outward bleeding was minimal and he didn't seem to have ruptured her vital spots, but she was paralyzed and would resist no more. Anko choked out a scream when Orochimaru gave the kunai a cruel twist. She could even hear the blade scraping along her ribcage.

"But Naruto-kun is the entire reason I've come here. I will bestow onto him the same present that you spurned years ago. And then he will come to serve me, drawn to the power like a moth to the torch. I will give the child the respect and admiration that this repugnant village never would. Konoha's garbage will become Oto's greatest treasure."

Anko stared down at the moss-covered ground with a listless expression as her traitorous sensei continued speaking. She was too hurt to even speak at this point, cursing her condition and being unable to execute the _Soujasousai no Jutsu._ She was going to bleed to death here in disgrace, without a living soul, as she was convinced that Orochimaru had none, watching. Anko snorted in disgust at Konoha, the village that could ostracize a small child such as Naruto as a demon and a loyal kunoichi like her as insane and yet award the title _Densetsu no Sannin_ to a sadistic animal like Orochimaru.

"…He and Sasuke-kun were both to be marked as my chosen, but the Uchiha has proven to be weaker than I'd anticipated. He is not even as strong as you were at a younger age. Such an _average_ child could never hope to survive the _juin_ sealing process, and a Sharingan corpse is no use to me. I shall not train the brat, but his eyes and his body will serve my ambitions regardless."

Anko summoned her last remaining strength to take a parting shot at the bastard.

"Don't underestimate _my_ student or else you'll regret it, snake. Naruto won't succumb to your twisted manipulations and become your willing little pawn. He's loyal to the Sandaime Hokage and to this village. He'll never serve you."

Orochimaru gave Anko a pitying look, though still a mocking one. Even she didn't believe her own words, and the snake seemed to be able to see it too. All that kept one Uzumaki Naruto tied to Konoha was his unwavering and borderline reverent loyalty towards the Hokage, and the Sandaime was now getting on in years. Once the old man was gone, Anko could see the blonde electing to leave the village behind and going to seek his place in the world elsewhere. Find a home where he'd be happier, and where he was accepted and wanted. She'd have hauled the brat back kicking and screaming, but that might not be possible now that she was knocking on Shinigami's doorstep.

_'Old man…Hokage-sama…bring this abomination to justice. For all our sakes.' _

"Never a mere _pawn,_ Anko-gaki. Naruto-kun represents so much more than that, the strongest piece on the board and the ultimate prize. I've been observing him, dear wayward student. Naruto-kun has the ambition that you lacked, and this village that scorns his very existence will never allow him to realize those ambitions. The desire to achieve true power courses through him and I alone can make his dreams come true. With my tutelage he will blossom into the greatest shinobi in his generation, and will become the weapon to bring all those who would oppose me to heel…"

Orochimaru stepped away and glanced into the trees, that diabolical sneer returning to his ghoulish visage. What he saw in the branches, Anko couldn't view. She hadn't even the vigor needed to move her head now. All she knew was pain. The steel kunai imbedded in her ribs was obscured due to her trench coat and her cursed seal still pulsed in her neck.

"…You're right on time, Naruto-kun. Kukukukuku…."

Anko hadn't even time to warn her pupil at his apparent arrival, as her neck seemed to implode and she saw no more.

* * *

The sun was beginning to recede in the skies as Naruto led his team through the ominous woods, not quite setting yes but still retreating enough to encase the deep undergrowth into near darkness. Several hours has passed since the exam's start and the blonde still hadn't managed to locate the Suna team. Thinking back, he decided that perhaps he should have taken the initiative to choose his team's entrance gate rather than reporting to Anko, selecting a location nearer to Gaara and his siblings. Not that he was all too keen on hunting down his designated targets at the moment, worried as he was about his sensei. 

He had sensed her moving through the woods at a breakneck pace, and it was more than a little obvious what she had been rushing towards. She caught up with Orochimaru, or at least so the blonde thought, but her chakra had been going ballistic ever since.

**_"Ignore the woman, gaki. She's dug her grave and now she'll have to lie in it." _**

_"She's important to me. I can't leave her out to die like this. Try to understand." _

The demon snarled back inside Naruto's mind, a storm that had long been building at last released onto the container.

**_"Silence, brat! You're neglecting everything I've taught you! You're getting soft, these so-called 'friends' are making you WEAK! Don't even try to deny it! You're becoming content in this wretched village! Don't forget that I will burn it to cinders once I'm free and you're obligated to help!"_**

_"I do hate Konoha…just that I think there may be some people within worth sparing." _

The ninetails sneered at his 'underling' and the blonde looked away.

**_"Worthless…do as you will, but don't dare ask my help. You're all on your own this time, mortal. Get us killed over that useless bitch and I'll personally devour your soul in the next world." _**

_"I…thank you, Kyuubi-sama." _

Rather than responding with words, the demon stood inside his cage and padded about, plopping back down with his back to Naruto. The blonde could now see the nine red tails swishing about in rage as he withdrew back into the conscious world. The gesture said more than a verbal rebuke ever could. Yamanaka's scream was the sole warning he received, the blonde reacting in time to catch the giant leaping snake's maw as it lunged to bite down into him. Fangs dripped with poison as Naruto's arms kept the serpent's mouth wedged open. The demon carrier was powerless to do much else, though, all his energies being occupied with keeping the great reptile in position.

"A little assistance here would be much appreciated, you two…"

Kiba passed through his vision as he glanced over to the side, the Inuzuka leaping down onto the ground while avoiding a second enormous snake's lunging bite. The mutt rolled aside when his snake bit again, but its tail whipped him into a tree trunk. Meanwhile Naruto's strength was beginning to ebb and he became desperate, throwing a knee strike into his attacker's throat. The serpent hissed in anger and bore down even harder upon him. When his situation seemed hopeless, the _ninjato_ on his right wrist unsheathed and a second later the snake reared back in pain, releasing his hands. The blonde wasted no time in grabbing the scroll containing his _zanbatou,_ releasing the great cleaver into his hands and beheading his reptilian attacker with one strong hack.

"Ugh…this thing's blood is ice cold. So disgusting…"

Naruto looked down at the headless snake, his _ninjato_ stuck clear to the handle in its yellowish underbelly. The deep puncture wound was gushing with the serpent's chilled blood. More surprising was that Ino was holding the weapon. The demon vessel hadn't thought that the girl had it in her to kill even a mere animal, though she hadn't been the one to deliver the actual deathblow. Naruto's short wrist blade suited the kunoichi well, being about the optimum weight and length. She smiled up at him when she noticed him looking. He almost smiled back, but decided to help the lone Kiba.

_"Seneijashu."_

The blonde's shadow snakes soared towards the remaining giant serpent and coiled around its neck like a reptilian lasso. Naruto pulled back and dragged the giant snake onto the ground, and his own bit into its throat, creating six small puncture wounds. Kiba's clawed hands tore into the beast to complete the attack, shredding skin and muscle tissue and killing it. The Inuzuka wore a scowl as he leapt back into the trees, landing on both his arms and legs like an animal.

"Shit…I didn't think snakes even grew that big around here, and two at one time."

Naruto had the answer, making his mind up to do something quite stupid.

"…They don't. Those were summoned snakes. I have the same _kuchiyose_ contract. Someone else sent those things on us. I'm going to scout the area and see who's trying to screw with us. You two make camp here in the meantime. The sun's starting to set and it's no use moving about in the dark. Might as well get some sleep and then ambush some poor saps in the morning."

"Maybe we shouldn't split up. I know you're strong and all, but this leaves us down one."

Naruto nodded and made a ram seal, creating three shadow clones. This spot was next to a river running through the training ground and made an ideal campsite. He knew that Gaara would be long gone when he returned, but resolved to kill him and the others in the Third Exam instead. Like these two Anko was his teammate, and he decided that he needed to at least do something to help her. Naruto knew it was strange, compromising his mission to rescue her when she'd chosen to chase down Orochimaru on her own. He had no tangible obligation to do anything, but here he was going regardless. Perhaps Kyuubi had a point and he was indeed growing weak. The old Naruto would have outright scorned this idea and abandoned Anko-sensei to her demise.

"Odds are whoever summoned these snakes is about on the same skill level as me. Kurenai-san made me swear that I'd keep you two intact, so please leave this one to me. I'll have these shadow clones help keep the guard here until I come back."

Naruto knew that the summoner was indeed on a much, much higher level than him but didn't see the need to tell them as much as he stored his _zanbatou_ again. The blonde closed his ice blue eyes and gathered his nerves, and then crouched to leap higher into the thick branches and do the hated hero thing once more, and this time on a willing basis. Taking on the Snake Sannin, what a ridiculous concept…Anko had damned better appreciate this later. Something pressed down into his palm and he opened his eyes again.

"Here, Naruto-kun. Maybe you should take this back. You might need it."

His _ninjato_. A nice gesture, but…

"You keep it, Ino. It'll suit you better than it does me, and I still have an extra."

The blonde leapt into the treetops with that remark, moving towards his destination at top speed. The battle zone didn't take long to search out, with Anko's strange chakra being so distinctive. When he arrived on a high branch, he saw that his suspicions were correct. A man with chalk white skin and long black hair stood over a prone Anko wearing the same robes that the Kusa Genin had been. Naruto had seen the bingo book and knew at once that it was Orochimaru. The snakelike _Nukenin_ turned to regard him with a superior grin as he landed, recognizing the blonde's coming in an instant.

"…You're right on time, Naruto-kun. Kukukukuku…."

Orochimaru made a single hand seal and the hurt Anko tensed as a strange black pattern spread over her skin, and she then slumped into unconsciousness as it receded. That odd seal on her neck seemed to be the source. Naruto remembered asking her about it once, but she had been rather blunt with her unwillingness to discuss the matter and had snapped at him never to mention it again. Deciding that his surprise initiative had been lost and hoping not to have to battle with the much stronger Snake Sannin, Naruto leapt down onto the ground. The man had some supposed interest in the Kyuubi container, so maybe he wouldn't kill him outright.

"Hm, I hadn't known that I was expected at all…Orochimaru…"

Orochimaru's golden eyes seemed to glitter with malice as his sneer broadened.

"Oh, quite so. I've been waiting so long to meet you, living container to _Kyuubi no Kitsune_. My operatives have told me so much about you, and not in Konohagakure alone. Your exploits have traveled all the way to my humble little hamlet in the north, the Hidden Sound Village. I should like to invite you to visit sometime, but it seems that we have other matters to attend to at the moment."

The Sound-nin dictator inclined his head towards Anko, inviting Naruto to go over and inspect her wounds. Orochimaru trailed behind and watched with interest as the blonde touched her skin, smooth and cold like ice everywhere except on that occult seal, which was scorching hot. Like a volcano amidst a massive glacier, an impossible phenomenon. Naruto looked underneath her coat and saw a kunai buried very deep within her ribcage. Blood leaked out and pooled on the ground aside her thigh. She was in very critical condition, assuming she wasn't dead. Anko's pulse was almost nonexistent now.

"Anko-sensei…so stupid…you shouldn't have done something so rash…"

Orochimaru knelt next to the dying woman and draped an arm around Naruto's shoulders. He spoke to the blonde in what seemed to be a gentle lecturing tone, in a manner that mocked Anko's relation to him.

"Ku…unless I'm mistaken, she's gone into shock due to blood loss. She'll be dead within one hour unless she receives medical attention. Such a waste…she was lacking as an apprentice but she did not have to end like this. One cannot act as an avenger without power, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at Orochimaru with hate in his eyes, something much more expressive than his typical impassive coldness. Had he the power, he would rip the man's throat out right now. The sentiment was irrational, the blonde knew. Death was a shinobi's constant companion and Anko had gone seeking hers when she had challenged an opponent that she could not ever have beaten alone.

"…And I don't suppose you're going to stand there and let me radio a medic team in."

The Snake Sannin rose and walked into a spacious area near the current location. Orochimaru adopted a somewhat unorthodox battle stance, allowing his arms to hang at his sides without a single precaution. Perhaps he was so aware that Naruto was no match that he didn't even bother pretending to view him in a serious light.

"That's right. There might still be time to save her, but you'll have to battle me to do it."

The spiky blonde Genin uttered some silent prayer to whatever higher power might watch over a damnable death machine such as him to see him through this one alive. He wasn't the religious sort, but decided that he might as well hedge his bets. Never had he taken the sword to protect another person. All his past battles had been his and his alone. Naruto rose back to a standing position and drew his katana, holding it out with both hands like a samurai would.

"Very well then…I guess there's no choice but to do this."

Naruto released all his killing intent at once, which he deep down realized was nothing that impressive to a person such as the Snake Sannin without the Kyuubi's assistance. Rather than being intimidated, Orochimaru's entire visage was alive with sadistic anticipation.

"Yessss…that's it. Fight me without any hesitation, Naruto-kun. Show me all that delectable power you possess and realize that you won't be dying alone should you not win this battle. Anko-chan will die unless you can protect her, so do not hold back. Don't let me down, little Kyuubi child."

A sick game…this was all to amuse the snake man. Naruto scowled with something akin to real anger. All this posturing, Naruto remembered his battle with Zabuza, when the Mist Devil had taunted him as he prepared to use the silent killing technique.

"Spare me the speech. I've got an hour and I'm not wasting it listening to you blather."

Orochimaru's smug expression soured a little as Naruto attacked. He wasn't going to be able to do much against the man's superior skills nonetheless, so he might as well seize the momentum and do whatever he could to hold it. The snake's eyebrows rose, not at all seeming to expect this much speed. That weight training was now paying some dividends. Or so it seemed. Orochimaru compensated on the spot and sidestepped the initial sword swing, throwing a low sweep kick to Naruto's ankle as he passed. The blonde winced but whirled around with a decapitating slice. This too was dodged and the Snake Sannin ducked underneath the demon carrier's guard, throwing a back elbow strike below the chin that sent Naruto struggling to maintain his balance.

"You'll have to do much better than this, Naruto-kun."

The snake man almost sounded disappointed, though he kept his amused sneer. Naruto breathed out and charged again, this time aiming a crossing stab at Orochimaru's throat. The pallid shinobi caught his wrist, but that was what the blonde had expected. The demon carrier used his arm's position to toss the katana down, allowing it to impale into the ground, and plowed into the Snake Sannin with a reverse shoulder tackle. Orochimaru retreated along with the attack's momentum and he released Naruto's wrist, thus taking minimal damage as he rolled back into a crouch. The blonde went to retake his katana, but the serpent man's mouth opened, and his _tongue_ extended to a ridiculous length and wrapped around Naruto's neck. The demon carrier missed the blade's grip as Orochimaru smashed him into a tree trunk with sickening speed. The blonde's throat constricted and his Kevlar breastplate cracked in the back at the impact. Had Naruto not been wearing it, his spine might have well been crunched instead.

Naruto saw stars in his vision as Orochimaru pulled him back and attempted to ram him into the tree trunk a second time using his tongue. This time the spiky blonde was a little more prepared. He drew his remaining wrist _ninjato _and extended it behind him. The stabbing weapon impaled deep inside the wood and Naruto whirled about and stood on the elongated handle. Shinobi used these weapons to scale walls in addition to combat applications. Orochimaru tried to yank him back again, but this time the blonde would not come along. The demon vessel made his hand seals.

_"Raiton: Seiteki na Karada!" _

Naruto pulsed with static charge, releasing through his pores and into Orochimaru's elongated tongue. The Snake Sannin pulled his tongue back and glared at Naruto, the mocking sneer replaced with an annoyed glower. The blonde wasn't sure whether to be pleased that he had at least managed to halt the serpent man's onslaught or worried that he might have roused Orochimaru's ire. No time to be concerned now. The Snake Sannin's still outstretched tongue changed into a venomous serpent that lashed at the blonde to strike.

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _

A hundred Naruto clones occupied the areas on and around the tree that the blonde occupied while the real one attached a chakra string to his _ninjato's_ handle and did a Kawarimi to take the tongue serpent's bite. The clones rushed at Orochimaru with drawn katana. The scowling _Nukenin_ raised an eyebrow at the massive charge and smirked.

_"Seneitajashu." _

The Snake Sannin used the advanced level Snake Hand, extending both arms outward. Many dozen shadow snakes darted outwards towards the approaching clones, snapping and bludgeoning and decimating Naruto's small platoon with ease. Meanwhile the real demon container landed on the ground in Orochimaru's blindside, grabbing and sheathing his own katana as he moved.

_"Seneijashu." _

The spiky blonde's own less potent Snake Hand attacked the pale shinobi as well, leaving him in a pincer. Naruto's shadow snakes wrapped around Orochimaru's ankles and the outmatched Genin attempted to pull him to the ground, but the living legend was too agile and retained his standing position as his own snakes completed the rout on Naruto's clones. Orochimaru extended a hand towards Naruto and those snakes attached changed their path and moved to attack him. Meanwhile the blonde manipulated the chakra string holding his _ninjato_ in the tree trunk and pulled the stabbing blade out, directing it at his opponent. Naruto dodged and rolled to avoid Orochimaru's snakes, grunting as one bit him deep in his bicep and another tried to get at his wrist but was thwarted due to his Kevlar bracer. Meanwhile the chakra stringed _ninjato_ danced through the golden-eyed man's remaining shadow snakes. The Snake Sannin's eyes widened a bit as the stabbing blade streaked at his head, but weaved aside with some strange contortion skill. The weapon stuck in the ground to Orochimaru's right, doing no damage at all. That is, until Naruto activated the explosive tag that he'd stored inside the weapon's hollowed out handle through the chakra string. The whole blade exploded into shrapnel, singing and cutting the _Nukenin's_ robes in places but otherwise doing little harm, as Orochimaru managed to move into the trees as the detonation occurred, also retracting his shadow snakes.

"Naruto-kun…most impressive. Now show me more. Show me _all_ your skills."

"..."

Naruto said nothing, grabbing the scroll at his waist and withdrawing his cleaver. The spiky blonde shinobi held the massive _zanbatou_ close towards the ground, running at the tall tree where Orochimaru stood on a branch leering down at him with his malicious sneer. The demon carrier concentrated his chakra in the blade, waiting until he was close to the tree's trunk to strike. The Snake Sannin cocked his angular head in puzzlement, seeming to wonder what Naruto was about to attempt.

_"Sakebi Koutetsu no Mononoke!" _

Naruto's blade tore into the moss-covered earth as he ran, the chakra missile streaking into the tree and detonating the trunk, sending the great evergreen crashing down. Orochimaru darted down the trunk at the Genin as soon as he saw the missile beginning to coalesce and aimed a soaring kick between his eyes. Naruto brought the cleaver up to block in time, but the Snake Sannin used the blunt side as a rappelling point, both pushing the blonde back with the impact and leaping behind him. Orochimaru chopped Naruto in the neck and then punched him in the bicep at the spot where the shadow snake had bit him moments prior. The demon container almost went down but managed to remain upright using the blade as a crutch. Naruto ignored the pain in his arm, heaving the blade at the pallid shinobi's torso in a bid to cleave him in twain. Orochimaru ducked under and twisted the blonde's hurt bicep again, this time making him lose control over the _zanbatou_. Kubikiri Houcho soared into the trees and speared into the tree where the critical Anko was slumped prone on the ground, almost decapitating the woman.

_"I could really use your help here, baka fox…" _

The Kyuubi gave no response, and Naruto closed his eyes in resignation as he unsheathed his katana, his last remaining weapon, once more. He held it in one hand as his right had been damaged too much due to Orochimaru's concentrated strikes on his bicep area. The Snake Sannin's slitted eyes danced in bloodlust and he licked his lips.

"All these swords you're using…I think perhaps I'll participate some as well."

Naruto watched with narrowed eyes as Orochimaru's mouth opened wide and he seemed to stare into the setting skyline. He was expecting another tongue attack, but instead a sword's hilt materialized within the sannin's mouth, extending upwards as the blade appeared as well. The sword was straight and double-edged, not like Naruto's katana. The snake in Orochimaru's mouth spat the weapon into the air, and its wielder caught it with apparent ease.

"Kukuku…time to raise the stakes a bit, Naruto-kun. _En garde." _

The Snake Sannin attacked with his new weapon. Naruto parried but was pushed back due to his katana being much lesser in strength and his being stuck using his lesser arm. Sparks danced through the air. The blonde sidestepped the second thrust but wasn't quick enough when Orochimaru changed directions and swiped at his neck. The demon carrier brought his nameless blade to bear in an awkward block, but the weapon split in two against the sannin's much superior weapon, leaving Naruto holding little more than a handle. Orochimaru's blade continued and opened a deep gash in the blonde's shoulder, cutting near to the bone. Naruto would have been out an arm or perhaps his head had he not moved in time.

_"Seneijashu." _

Naruto unleashed his shadow snakes again in desperation as he leapt backwards into the tree where his _zanbatou_ was stored, also throwing the useless handle at the serpentine shinobi, needing a weapon to compete against Orochimaru's wicked brand. The Snake Sannin dodged the poor missile with a smirk and almost decapitated all thee shadow snakes with a quick hack. Naruto charging at his neck in the rear with a drawn kunai managed to distract him enough to save the summoned serpents. Orochimaru sidestepped the wild attack and shoved him against a moss-covered boulder with a palm thrust using his unoccupied hand. The sannin pointed the blade in the direction Naruto was skidding and extended it with his chakra. The Kyuubi carrier's blue eyes then widened in rare horror as _Kusanagi no Tsurugi _impaled through his chest, the last thing he saw being Orochimaru's evil yellow slit eyes and malevolent sneer.

(End Chapter Ten)

**Author's Note: Four weeks to the day, a little late but still done. I didn't get quite as far as I'd planned here, but good combat scenes can't be rushed. I hope this one leaves readers with some questions. Anko's all but dead and Naruto doesn't seem much better. I hope I've done Orochimaru justice here. He's not fighting Naruto seriously, which is why our hero wasn't dead in moments. Though it looks like the snake ended up getting a little carried away at the end. I'm torn on what to do with Sasuke now…I'm not sure whether to give him the cursed seal at some point and proceed as in canon or not. Events won't play out exactly the same in any case. I don't think the events with Team Seven were wholly unrealistic, though Orochimaru has underestimated Sasuke's capabilities somewhat here, and will amend his opinion later. Regardless, Sasuke wasn't going much against Orochimaru in canon until Naruto snapped him out of his stupor, which he wasn't around to do here and wouldn't have even had he been. Naruto is still developing as a character, now being willing to postpone his mission to do the 'right' thing. The Gaara angle has not been abandoned, and doing things this way was always the plan. **

**Not gonna say here what's gonna be in the next chapter, as that would be spoiling somewhat. Hope everybody enjoys the latest installment, and please let me know what you thought. Good feedback helps me immensely as a writer. **


	11. Marking

"_Kukuku…time to raise the stakes a bit, Naruto-kun. En garde." _

_The Snake Sannin attacked with his new weapon. Naruto parried but was pushed back due to his katana being much lesser in strength and his being stuck using his lesser arm. Sparks danced through the air. The blonde sidestepped the second thrust but wasn't quick enough when Orochimaru changed directions and swiped at his neck. The demon carrier brought his nameless blade to bear in an awkward block, but the weapon split in two against the sannin's much superior weapon, leaving Naruto holding little more than a handle. Orochimaru's blade continued and opened a deep gash in the blonde's shoulder, cutting near to the bone. Naruto would have been out an arm or perhaps his head had he not moved in time._

"_Seneijashu." _

_Naruto unleashed his shadow snakes again in desperation as he leapt backwards into the tree where his zanbatou was stored, also throwing the useless handle at the serpentine shinobi, needing a weapon to compete against Orochimaru's wicked brand. The Snake Sannin dodged the poor missile with a smirk and almost decapitated all thee shadow snakes with a quick hack. Naruto charging at his neck in the rear with a drawn kunai managed to distract him enough to save the summoned serpents. Orochimaru sidestepped the wild attack and shoved him against a moss-covered boulder with a palm thrust using his unoccupied hand. The sannin pointed the blade in the direction Naruto was skidding and extended it with his chakra. The Kyuubi carrier's blue eyes then widened in rare horror as Kusanagi no Tsurugi impaled through his chest, the last thing he saw being Orochimaru's evil yellow slit eyes and malevolent sneer._

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter Eleven: Branded Fox – An Unlikely Alliance**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

Kiba looked about in both directions as his clawed hands dug into a thick limb upon the bestial Inuzuka's landing, smelling the blood and tangible danger in the air as he bounded onto the next tree. The rugged Genin was using his _Shikyaku no Jutsu_ to maneuver through the darkening woods at top speed. Kiba's canine inclinations granted him a certain keen animalistic sixth sense about some things, and that intuition was now telling him that his squad leader was waist deep in shit somewhere close. 

"Slow it _down_ a little, Kiba! It's downright exhausting trying to keep up with you!"

The bestial shinobi let out a little smirk, baring his sharp canines as his kunoichi teammate landed on the same branch panting a little. Ino had made some notable skill improvements during the last six months but her physical stamina still needed serious work. He could have taunted her, but he was more worried about the alpha at the moment. Yeah, even he could be serious when he had to. The three Naruto clones that the _taicho_ had made earlier landed on other limbs with identical cold emotionless expressions. Telling these doppelgangers what to do was as close as Kiba was ever gonna get to being able to boss Naruto around, so he decided to take advantage.

"We're getting real close now though, Ino. I can almost smell Naruto."

Ino crossed her arms and glanced away, not pleased with Kiba's sudden rescue plan.

"This is _not_ a smart idea. Naruto-kun asked us to let him handle this, whatever it is."

Kiba tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he moved on. Ino was a nice girl, but all the hero worshipping shit got real annoying sometimes. First it'd been the Uchiha, and then she'd abandoned him and moved on to Naruto not long ago. At least the _taicho_ was a better choice than pissypants Sasuke, but the Inuzuka doubted that the lone Uzumaki much appreciated the attention even though he tolerated it without complaint. Naruto could be a miserable old bastard like that. Kiba would be all over something like a cute girl idolizing him. The animal user could sorta understand the girl's position this time though, as Naruto didn't tend to be one to rush into things. But still, something wasn't right about this.

"That stubborn prick would never admit needing help, and he was acting weird earlier."

She thought about it a moment as she stopped moving, tapping her chin with a nod.

"You know, he was. He seemed almost…resigned to something when we were attacked."

Resigned and kinda distracted, too. Deep down inside Kiba knew that whatever that could bother the ever so unshakeable Uzumaki Naruto like what he'd seen earlier was something that the young Genin had no business messing around with. The leader didn't show anything, but an Inuzuka's senses were hard to trick. Despite all that, Kiba had something serious to prove here and that was enough to counterbalance his reservations. The time had come to show Naruto that he wasn't some little kid who needed to be protected all the time. The canine shinobi could almost guess the blonde's shocked expression when HE was the one being rescued.

"Dammit, there's blood everywhere in these woods. He'd better not have gotten hurt."

Yamanaka Ino rolled her eyes, like what he'd said was the most obvious thing ever.

"Well, there _are_ almost a hundred Genin out maiming each other. I'll bet you don't even know where you're going."

Kiba scowled. Now _that_ was downright insulting. To tell a proud Inuzuka that he had no clue what he was tracking, she might as well have called him a useless shit. This was what his clan did better than anyone else period. Damn loudmouthed bimbo. Too bad all women couldn't be nice like sensei, though Naruto once said that Kurenai could be scary as all Hell when she gets mad. Like he'd even been around her enough to know.

"I'm not tracking his blood, idiot. I had Akamaru take a leak on his boots when he wasn't paying attention. I'm trailing _that_ scent."

The dog trainer's pointed smirk returned as Ino scrunched up in distaste. Akamaru yipped at her with a mocking bark as well, as the pair started moving through the dense woods again. Good thing he had such a good nose, since it'd be dark soon and his eyes would be useless.

'_Okay, asshole…here I come. I'll show you how much stronger I've gotten this time.'_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto glanced down at the double-edged elongated blade impaled through his chest with a disbelieving expression and then back over at Orochimaru. The pallid Snake Sannin had since adopted a somewhat repentant look, now realizing that he had no doubt killed his intended convert on accident. That is, until the younger shinobi met his slit eyes with a blank stare and exploded into an insect cloud. Orochimaru had precious little time to register his surprise as the bugs began crawling up his extended blade in an attempt to attack him, even more so due to what was now taking place behind his position. 

"_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"_

In the tree standing atop his planted _zanbatou_ the real Naruto was no less surprised than his opponent when a second Naruto appeared through the thick underbrush and ran at Orochimaru in the sannin's blindside and then exploded into a _kikaichu_ cloud upon being impaled with that exotic blade he wielded. And then one Uchiha Sasuke leapt out through the trees with his Sharingan blazing, making rapid seals and unleashing a _katon_ attack. Naruto didn't know whether to be pissed that Team Kakashi had the sheer gall to meddle in his battle or relieved to have some much needed assistance, as he was well along the path to being beaten and killed on his own.

"Tsk, tsk…such insubordinate Genin, disregarding a superior's direct orders."

Orochimaru observed the insects crawling along his blade with a dark amused chuckle and seemed to concentrate additional chakra into the sword, and in response it began glowing with a visible bluish white aura that incinerated the approaching _kikai_ bugs into ash. The Snake Sannin then turned to meet Sasuke's assault, using his chakra charged sword to slice apart the individual blazing bursts as they came, batting the shuriken concealed inside towards the prone Anko with a sinister gleam in his yellow eyes. Naruto bit out a curse and wrenched his _zanbatou_ loose with his one good arm. Another instance where all that weight training was showing its use, he could now heave the oversized cleaver with one arm, though the motion tended to be awkward and slow.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_

Sasuke landed to Orochimaru's other side and spewed the Uchiha trademark Grand Fireball at the sannin as the serpentine criminal redirected the last blazing shuriken. Naruto couldn't help being a little bit impressed with the Sharingan wielder's insight, as Sasuke made the Snake Sannin abandon his position and leap aside. His advantage didn't last long at all though, as Orochimaru closed in and began slicing and stabbing at the Uchiha with his glowing sword, not giving Sasuke enough time to even think about countering as he backpedaled and the insane sannin pushed him towards the trees. Meanwhile the wounded Naruto landed back on the ground a suitable distance between Anko and the incoming throwing stars.

"_Raiton: Seiteki na Karada."_

For a supposed useless technique, the blonde mused that this one was getting some serious usage in his more recent skirmishes. Naruto held the _zanbatou_ perpendicular to his torso and allowed the static charge to course through him and into the steel cleaver. Kubikiri Houcho thus became an improvised magnet, and the shuriken were attracted towards and clung against the blade. The demon carrier had developed this little trick whilst sparring against Tenten one morning when he was about to be bludgeoned with her blunted practice kunai. The blonde cancelled the technique and the shuriken clattered away onto the earth _en masse,_ their sharp points imbedding into the moss cover. Naruto winced as he saw more blood pooling on the ground near Anko. A quick inspection revealed that the magnetic pull had about dislodged the kunai thrust into her side, and now there was even less time to preserve her. Naruto scooped up a couple loose shuriken.

"Well then…I guess it's time to remove the kid gloves. What a pain in the ass."

The blonde disappeared in a visible red swirl, concentrating his Kyuubi chakra to use his own variation on the _Shunshin no Jutsu, _the _Akuma-Shunshin._ The transport technique hurt like Hell without the demon's cooperation, as he had precious little red chakra to draw upon under those conditions. Yondaime's seal always leaked some demon chakra into Naruto's special _tenketsu_ due to its design, but it wasn't much. He reappeared well across the clearing on the same branch where Haruno and Aburame were observing Sasuke's struggle against Orochimaru with cleaver in hand. He did remember that Sakura had done well on the basic medical exercises given at the academy. She was no medic-nin, but still more than capable enough to treat a stab wound.

"Sakura, go and tend to Anko-san's wounds while I help Sasuke. Shino, you get the comm. radio inside her trench coat and call in an ANBU distress signal. Tell them to send in all available units as soon as possible."

Anko might or might not have called in backup earlier, but better to be certain than dead. Shino nodded and disappeared with the Body Flicker Technique. Sakura hesitated a moment as she stared at the blonde but then seemed to snap back into sense and departed as well. A good thing, as he would have gutted Haruno alive and roasted her entrails had his sensei bled to death due to the girl's indecisiveness. Naruto was the highest ranked shinobi present in the technical sense, so it was his place to give orders. The blonde again used his Demon Flicker Technique once the two Genin were gone and appeared behind Orochimaru and Sasuke, where the sannin was still taking swipes at the Uchiha with his sword. The Snake Sannin noticed him at once and drove the young Sharingan user back into a tree trunk with a quick thrust kick, then redirecting his complete attention onto Naruto with a maniacal leer as Orochimaru licked his lips.

"I'd thought you might have taken your chance to escape, Naruto-kun. Kukukukuku…"

Sasuke glared up at his 'rival' with a contemptuous expression but said nothing. Even the hardheaded Uchiha seemed to comprehend that the two prodigies needed to work together this time. That didn't mean that he was pleased with the situation, though. Naruto paid no particular attention to the avenger and instead attacked Orochimaru as he channeled chakra into his arms and cleaver and heaved the _zanbatou_, ignoring the sannin's blatant taunt. Had he thought about it, he might indeed have considered taking Anko and retreating even though it would have been a most dishonorable thing to do. Orochimaru would have pursued regardless, he was certain. The mad shinobi leapt back and avoided the initial sideways hack. Naruto then raised the blade overhead and spun the steel _zanbatou_ in a circle with both hands to build momentum prior to chopping down into the ground in a bid to divide the Snake Sannin in two.

"This entire battle is pointless. You're the one who should be leaving, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru's lips curled into his usual sneer as the chakra charged _zanbatou_ cut into the earth, splitting the ground and creating a small explosion. The actual attack didn't connect but the resulting shockwave was enough to stun the Snake Sannin a moment. During that second Sasuke sprung back into action and slugged the madman in the stomach with all his strength. Orochimaru hissed in annoyance as Naruto gripped his zanbatou again and brought the blade to bear in an upward swing designed to decapitate the yellow-eyed man, but the diabolical shinobi managed to block with his own glowing weapon. The Uchiha pressed his attack with a second punch, but Orochimaru caught the incoming attack with his other hand and twisted downwards, hyperextending the smaller Genin's arm as Sasuke grimaced in pain. The Snake Sannin's slit eyes traveled to where Sakura and Shino were going about their respective tasks and the Oto leader glared in apparent disapproval at seeing what they were doing.

"You're violating the rules, Naruto-kun. I'll not tolerate such blatant insolence."

The blonde remembered that time he'd battled Anko to become her apprentice all those months ago. She too had imposed certain rules on the battle, and he'd ignored the regulations on that occasion as well. And now he stood against Anko's sensei, staring hard into those malicious yellow eyes through their crossed blades in an even deadlock, the two so close that the depraved serpent creature's acrid breath tickled the Kyuubi container's whisker marks. Naruto deadpanned the same response he'd used during that match.

"There are no rules in combat. All that matters is winning."

Orochimaru hummed in obvious amusement and drilled the blonde in the breadbasket with a hard thrust kick as he had Sasuke earlier, though Naruto's armor dulled the impact to a minor ache. He stuck his cleaver into the ground to halt his backward skid as the Snake Sannin's long tongue darted out and wrapped around the Uchiha's trapped arm right above the elbow. Orochimaru hurled Sasuke into Naruto at a high speed, releasing his hold on the raven-haired shinobi. The collision sent both ANBU and Genin sprawling down and their opponent snaked his tongue around his long blade's handle and swallowed the weapon back inside him whence it had come, leaving both hands loose. The Snake Sannin then bit down into his lip and smeared blood onto his thumb, coating the summoner's tattoo on his pale arm in crimson as he sealed and slammed both palms onto the ground.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu."_

The normal smoke cloud appeared, revealing two enormous serpents when it dissipated moments later. The snakes were the about the same build and breed as those that had attacked Naruto and his teammates earlier on. The twin reptiles slithered away towards Haruno and Aburame and the still unconscious Anko in unison on obvious attack orders. The blonde didn't intervene, trusting that Shino was skilled enough to handle a couple mindless summons, instead tossing the three shuriken he had grabbed earlier as Orochimaru carried out his summoning while making his own hand seals as he stood on a branch. The sun was in complete recession at this point and the remaining dark orange light was almost unable to penetrate through the treetops.

"_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Naruto's three throwing stars then multiplied into several hundred lethal missiles that soared through the night air towards the sannin's exposed back. Orochimaru's serpentine head whipped about in an instant as he heard the incoming shuriken. The twisted shinobi used a rapid Kawarimi and several dozen metal stars imbedded into a log, the others sticking into the various trees near the snakelike man and the moss on the ground. The blonde was somehow pleased that he'd at least managed to make Orochimaru use an escape technique once during their battle. Sensing someone's eyes on him, Naruto glanced over to a higher branch to see Sasuke staring down at him with a smug expression. The demon container realized with more than a little indignation that the opportunistic little shit had copied his technique with his Sharingan.

"You and your team shouldn't have gotten involved in this."

The Uchiha smirked with his usual attitude, and Naruto much desired to kick his teeth in.

"No-one's going to take you out except me, Uzumaki. I'm not giving you any excuses."

To be willing to risk his death over something so trivial…Sasuke's arrogance knew no limitations. Naruto leapt over onto the Sharingan wielder's branch to avoid the hailing kunai that then rained down on his previous position. The high vantage point allowed him to see developments elsewhere. Shino was having a hard time against Orochimaru's minions. His _kikaichu_ were able to consume chakra, but the great summoned serpents contained so much raw chakra that draining them was a methodical process. Meanwhile both snakes were striking at the insect user and keeping him on the run. Naruto ran a hand along the deep wound on his arm and smeared the blood over his own tattoo.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

A third snake appeared through a smoke cloud, though the blonde's summon was somewhat smaller than the demented sannin's pair. Nonetheless the undersized serpent advanced against Orochimaru's two without the least hesitation, and seemed to be quicker than the yellow-eyed man's hulking reptiles. The sneering Orochimaru then somehow materialized through the ground below them. Sasuke observed Naruto with a guarded expression, now seeming to understand that he had no clue as to the blonde's actual strength and skill. A Genin executing high-end summons was almost unprecedented, and a clan heir like the Uchiha no doubt knew what Manda's mark represented on some level. Not that Naruto was a Genin now, but Sasuke didn't know.

"You cannot escape me, Naruto-kun..."

The Snake Sannin's tongue lashed out and extended, wrapping twice around the branch on which young shinobi stood next to the tree's trunk. Orochimaru yanked back and the wooden appendage snapped loose, causing both occupants to abandon their perch and move in opposing directions. The madman tossed the broken branch at Sasuke, who dodged and moved into another tree, and returned to attacking Naruto with _taijutsu._ The snake man struck the blonde with lightning quick punches and kicks, with the Kyuubi container managing to evade and attempt to counter without much success here and there. He stuck his _zanbatou_ into the ground and elected to use his hands, as the cleaver was much too slow against the Snake Sannin's unarmed quickness. Whenever he would direct chakra into his muscles to increase his speed and strength, Orochimaru would then augment his own game in accordance and remain every bit as unreachable. The pale shinobi's eyes seemed to glow with repressed delight whenever the spiky blonde pushed his attacks another level. He grinned as he eyed Naruto's bloodstained snake summon tattoo.

"I wasn't aware that you bore Manda's mark. You continue to surpass expectations."

Naruto took a rasping breath and spoke with a slight snarl. All this being patronized was beginning to rouse his temper. Though he couldn't tell it, the demon container's eyes glowed crimson a moment, then reverting back to their usual pale blue. The deranged genius raised his black eyebrows in response.

"You haven't even seen anything yet."

Orochimaru swayed to avoid an incoming punch and slammed into the blonde's neck with a reverse elbow strike. The Snake Sannin grabbed Naruto's hair and wrenched the blonde spikes back, leaning down to whisper into his ear as he pressed the demon vessel's cheek into a tree. The blonde could have vomited when the evil man's tongue slid out and trailed along the outside, coating it with saliva as he trailed his hand through Naruto's hair.

"Then illuminate me. Make me see everything, Naruto-kun. Kukuku…"

"…It'll be a pleasure…"

Naruto tensed his arm and elbowed Orochimaru in the stomach, whirling around in an attempt to slam him in the chest with a palm thrust while reaching to his waist with his other arm. The sannin caught the incoming blow, but with his hands occupied was unable to counter when Naruto tossed his last remaining stored scroll, activating the device to release its contents as he threw it at the serpent man. The undeclared ANBU's weighted trench coat slammed into Orochimaru and covered his head and upper body, blinding the Snake Sannin and staggering him back a couple steps as he released Naruto's hair, pulling out several blonde strands in the process. The malevolent criminal recovered his balance and tossed the imbued garment aside within seconds, but the blonde's diversion had still bought the time needed to complete his next technique.

"_Doton: Doryuu Taiga!"_

A deep mud river appeared below Orochimaru, causing the sannin to sink down to his knees as the current rushed him along through the ground at high speed. Sandaime could immerse a person clear to their neck with this technique, but Naruto had neither the power nor the experience behind it to replicate the Hokage. The river intersected a tree across the clearing, and the Snake Sannin was slammed into the trunk as the cascading mud held him in place. Naruto glanced aside as he sensed several chakra sources closing in on their location, three being the exact same and the other two somewhat stronger. Orochimaru pulled one leg loose onto dry land as he glared at Naruto through narrowed eyes. Three large windmill shuriken with steel wires attached sailed past the tree where the mad sannin was still trapped, then looping back around the tree several times and binding Orochimaru tight as the weapons imbedded into the trunk behind him. The snake man thrashed and struggled against the binds, but even with all his skill he was unable to make his escape. Naruto trailed the wires to their source as he landed behind them, and took the opening to make a snide remark.

"A tree and metal wiring…this must bring back some pleasant memories. And we even have the mud again."

Sasuke glowered as he pulled the wires taut, holding one set in each hand and the last in his mouth and being unable to snap out a retort due to the latter condition. The Uchiha had used his Sharingan to manipulate the wires holding the shuriken with a skill that would make most puppet users envious. An impressive execution, Naruto would give credit where credit was due, and in more ways than one. Sasuke seemed to know without having to be told that the blonde's intention had been to bind Orochimaru in place and had acted to support the initiative on his own. Without the Uchiha's help, the serpent would no doubt have escaped the mud river and this attack would have been rendered null. Naruto retrieved his coat and scroll and again stored the trench, then closing the area between him and the Snake Sannin using the _Akuma-Shunshin_ once more.

"Orochimaru…you wanted to see my powers…let them be the last thing you'll _ever_ see."

The blonde closed his eyes and clenched his hand and raised his arm parallel to his body, watching with morbid interest as six snake heads protruded outward through his wrist and came to rest against his skin. These weren't the usual shadow snakes, instead containing a distinct reddish tint. Six snakes were the maximum that he could create with the regular _Seneijashu._ Naruto pointed his clenched hand at the trapped Orochimaru, tensing the appendage like a claw as the red serpents attacked as one. The sannin cocked his head in puzzlement when the snakes didn't rush to the kill, instead spreading out in various directions and arching back, resulting in their heads all pointing at him through various angles several meters removed, but none touching or biting into the pale shinobi. Orochimaru's slit yellow gaze ventured among the various snakes as their mouths opened wide in synchronization. Flames began coalescing within the snakes' open maws and the sannin's eyes widened and his own mouth slacked open in a disbelieving expression.

"No…this cannot be…such a technique shouldn't be..."

"…_Ninpou: Seiryuujashu."_

Fire spewed out in six massive constant streams, each one with about the same strength as a Grand Fireball. The intense heat and light was enough to illuminate the entire area and make Naruto avert his eyes. The technique, combining the Snake Hand with a high octane _katon_ technique, was the blonde's greatest original creation and his biggest trump card save the Kyuubi. The biggest drawback was that it consumed chakra in ridiculous amounts due to having to channel it through the snakes and then release it. Even now as Orochimaru shrieked and the tree he was attached to was set ablaze along with several others around it, the attack burning gaping holes through the trunk and spreading all over the grove. Naruto was having trouble keeping the assault doing due to the strain on his _tenketsu. _But he decided to raise the ante regardless, determined that this attack would mark the end. The blazing streams changed to a white color and became even more intense as he pumped all the chakra that he could bear into the assault. Naruto didn't cease the hellish onslaught until he saw the ashes pooling on the ground where Orochimaru had been bound. The sannin's agonized screams had long since ceased.

"Uzumaki-san…perhaps that was somewhat excessive."

Naruto smirked as the smoke cleared, ignoring Aburame Shino's quiet comment. The tree was charred black and ashes dropped loose in various spots. His accomplishment turned to sheer hopelessness when he saw what remained slumped on the ground against the blackened trunk. All that he could see was hardened and scorched earth, in an almost humanoid lump. Even the steel shuriken had melted into liquid along with the wiring. The demon container knew what he was seeing. _Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu_, a mud clone. Almost all his chakra and his best technique, wasted on a _clone. _All that work and he hadn't even touched the real Orochimaru, who was no doubt preparing to counterattack and crush Naruto and the others even at that same moment. Shino was right. The blonde had acted in rash excess in his zeal to guarantee a kill and now his inner reservoir was almost depleted, as though he could have neutralized an opponent as skilled as Orochimaru. The mere thought bordered on ridiculousness.

"Well, the Sharingan isn't detecting his chakra anywhere here…seems like he ran."

Naruto exhaled, not quite believing Sasuke as he leaned against a less burned tree trunk and caught his breath. No, he was certain that Orochimaru was still lurking about somewhere. The blonde still had a little gas remaining in the tank, but rather hoped that his battle was over. The Sharingan wielder deactivated his _doujutsu_ and moved back over to his teammates. Naruto's own teammates would be arriving in a moment as well it seemed, even though he had told them both to remain behind earlier. Two Genin and three identical clones, these approaching newcomers had to be them. Rather than worrying about that, he decided to survey the damage at his present location. All the summoned snakes were down, though Naruto's had taken the most damage. Aburame was a little roughed up but otherwise unharmed. The blonde walked past him with a nod over to Anko.

"She's breathing a little easier now and I stopped the blood loss. She should survive."

Naruto looked down to where Sakura was wrapping some additional medicated bandages around Anko's rib area, the serpent kunoichi's blood drenching the girl's hands and wrists and staining her red training dress. Some smeared her brow as well. Haruno almost looked like a new person like this, her visage set in something resembling determination. Hell, she talked to Naruto without stuttering, which was odd enough.

"You…did well, Haruno. Thank you. She still needs to be taken to the hospital, though."

Something large twitched in Naruto's peripheral vision and his blonde head snapped to the source. Orochimaru's two summoned snakes weren't as dead as he'd thought them to be. And that wasn't all that he noticed as both beasts began twitching and their eyes snapped open. Those strange black markings, similar to the ones that had covered Anko as she had lost consciousness earlier on, were now spreading all over the twin serpents as well. The summoned pair snapped back into action at once, moving at twice the speed as earlier as though the grievous wounds incurred in their previous battle were nonexistent. Those markings seemed to augment power and quickness, whatever they were. Shino was the nearest target. One enhanced snake bashed the insect user high into the air with its enormous angular head, and the other then smashed him back into the ground with a similar motion. The Aburame landed hard on his back atop the hard tree roots near him with a sickening crack and sank into unconsciousness.

"Damn that coward, leaving his summons behind to do his work."

Naruto shook his head at Sasuke's impetuousness as the Uchiha engaged the two snakes. At least he had proven to be some use this time. The Sharingan wielder dodged the initial lunging bite but was pushed back hard when the other snake charged into him. Sasuke reactivated his doujutsu and managed to avoid the tail whipping down at him. One snake pursued as the raven-haired Genin attempted to create some distance, while the other moved to attack Naruto and Sakura, who were both standing in the same area.

"…Here we go again…bothersome."

Naruto scooped Anko into his arms and moved into the distance as Sakura dodged in the opposite direction. The attacking snake crashed headlong into the tree and plowed straight through, severing the trunk and sending the top tumbling down on a collision course with the unconscious Aburame Shino. The blonde cursed as he expended his precious little chakra, using the Snake Hand to wrap around the dropping trunk and pull it aside and then using the Kage Bunshin to create a clone to extricate Shino. Both the real Naruto and the created clone carried their respective quarries over to a less dangerous spot, taking special care to avoid stepping on the innumerable shuriken imbedded all over the ground thanks to the blonde's earlier attack. Meanwhile Sasuke was managing to dodge the large reptilian predator's attacks but had little time to counterattack even with the Sharingan active.

"_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"_

An unpleasant stench assaulted Naruto's nostrils as Sasuke's blazing attacks struck his summoned reptilian pursuer, burning into the oversized snake's skin and tissue. The Uchiha's assault did little to stop the relentless reptile, however, and the Genin was made to cease the attack in order to avoid a venomous bite. The other snake was occupied with chasing Haruno through the trees as the pink-haired kunoichi moved through the branches. Lacking its earlier momentum, the serpent could no longer break the trees down and thus its pursuit was hampered enough that Sakura was able to avoid becoming its next meal. Naruto stared down at the load in his arms and was both amused and embarrassed at once to note that he was holding his attractive leather and net-clad sensei bridal-style. Somehow Anko's arm had ended up wrapped around his neck. Perhaps it was a good thing that she was unconscious, as the consequences would no doubt have been most agonizing otherwise.

"_Gatsuuga!"_

The blonde pushed his thoughts about Anko aside as he watched two grayish blurs barreled into the tattooed snake attacking Sasuke, tearing into its skin. The two bodies continued moving and hitting the gigantic serpent again and again, tearing noticeable lacerations into its charred and weakened skin as the rapid movements kicked up dust around the snake. Orochimaru's summon thrashed about with wild movements. And still the monster continued with its mindless attack, impossible to deter and seeming to be unresponsive to pain, as though the creature had no living will other than to accomplish its master's cruel intentions at all coasts The snake's massive tailed whipped its attackers as both landed and the wild swing connected. Kiba and…Kiba…both skidded along the ground. One Kiba exploded in smoke to reveal Akamaru, and both mutts clambered aside to avoid the snake's next charge. Sasuke seemed to be almost exhausted in his own right and was content to allow the newly arrived Inuzuka to pick up the slack.

"Fucking snakes have got to go! I've about had it! C'mon Akamaru, let's hit this shit!"

Kiba's loud swearing seemed to have some meaning to his canine partner, as Akamaru ran about to pincer the snake. Naruto had no clue what the mutt was planning but resolved to at least prepare to render whatever limited help he could at that point. The blonde knew that he had no chance against those summons now, and had never thought that the moment would come where he'd be depending on that loud mongrel to save his skin. Naruto gave his existing clone a silent directive, and the doppelganger grabbed Kubikiri Houcho, which was still stuck in the ground, and tossed it to his creator as the genuine article placed Anko on the moss. Meanwhile, Akamaru scaled up a tree trunk in order to gain some height and then leapt away towards the massive serpent. Naruto raised an eyebrow, thinking that this was the ultimate in uselessness. Rather than clawing or biting, Akamaru turned in midair and _urinated_ in the thing's massive slit eye. The snake hissed in literal irritation and snapped at the little dog, but missed as the animal landed on the ground and scampered back to Kiba.

"Alright! Good shot, boy! Now we've got him! _Jinjuu Konbi Henge: Soutourou!"_

A smoke cloud appeared that was so large that Naruto believed that Kiba had somehow pulled his own high-level summoning at the beginning, but what he saw once it cleared was more impressive still. Kiba and Akamaru were gone, and in their place was a _massive_ canine beast with two heads, comparable in size to their reptilian opponent. The snake didn't even pause to consider the new development, striking at the enormous white beast at once. The massive hellhound leapt aside and struck back with a piercing howl. The attack was so quick that Naruto couldn't even see it, and Sasuke seemed to squint even with his Sharingan active. The results were as clear as the Hokage Monument. Orochimaru's snake exploded in two at the waist, blood and gore spraying out everywhere as the animal tore through it with a devastating _Tsuuga_ attack. The two serpent pieces writhed and died as the two-headed dog was coated a deep crimson with its blood, a true _Akamaru._ Naruto's eyes were wide at the destruction as the beast roared its dominance with both heads so that all the accursed wood might hear.

"Kiba…you've gotten much stronger. I wonder what else you've learned…"

The sentiment didn't last, something that seemed to be a recurring theme in this prolonged nightmare scene. Haruno tumbled back into the wooded clearing with the second unharmed cursed snake in hot pursuit. The augmented Kiba turned to attack the snake with a growl, again using the _Tsuuga_. This time its aim was nowhere even close and the creature created a massive crater several meters to the snake's right side. Orochimaru's remaining minion seemed to accept the challenge and lunged at the mammoth canine. The bloodstained hellhound raised a claw to swipe at the incoming serpent, but the snake twisted aside and underneath the beast, coiling around Kiba and squeezing in an attempt to crush him to death. The bestial dog grunted and bit down with both heads into the constricting serpent, drawing yet more blood. The snake hissed but showed no other reaction as it moved to reciprocate the gesture, raising its angular tattooed head to sink its poison teeth into its bound target.

"Kiba, I'm coming!"

The serpent then threw its head back in pain as another arrival leapt onto its back and sank a blade deep into its neck. Yamanaka rode the massive summon like a horse as she wrenched Naruto's _ninjato_ deeper into the snake. The creature grimaced in pain again when a somewhat recharged Uchiha Sasuke added to the combination assault and plunged two kunai to the hilt in its yellowed stomach. Sakura plunged her own shinobi knives into the great reptile's side, grunting in exasperation when it continued struggling. Two last kunai into its other side as a now again conscious Shino gave his all, _kikai_ bugs marching through his skin pores to cover the reptile. The snake opened its mouth wide and almost screamed in an enraged hiss but still remained strong. Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Shino and Sakura all combined weren't enough to kill the monster. And so Naruto prepared to take his turn. The blonde knew that there was one principle method to kill a snake. Take its head.

"This is all I can do to help now…all my remaining chakra into this killing strike."

Naruto closed his eyes and dug deeper into his chakra well than he ever had, concentrating everything he had into his _zanbatou_ in order to attack and cleave that snake's head. The blonde raised the giant blade overhead but then dropped it, sinking to his knees as blinding pain erupted in his neck. The stored chakra detonated in the air with a loud boom as the cleaver dropped, blasting a deep wound into Naruto's side as he moved his head in an almost detached matter to stare at his neck. The blonde nuzzled against something silky and black, and pale as well, at last meeting yellow slit eyes. Orochimaru's whitened teeth were sunk deep into the demon carrier's neck, blood leaking out as something else sinister streamed in. The Snake Sannin released his bite as his extended neck returned to where the man stood several meters behind Naruto in his blindside.

"…Orochimaru…you…"

All Naruto could do at that point was watch. Something was gushing through his bloodstream and _tenketsu_, recharging his reservoir with chakra that wasn't his own. Never had he experienced a sensation quite like it. Had he more experience with alcoholic beverage, he might describe it as being akin to violent intoxication. Unbridled rage seemed to taint his core being, not the cold anger that the blonde was acclimated to.

"I've blessed you my special seal, Naruto-kun. You have proven worthy."

"…This sensation…I've never…"

Orochimaru's eyes were wide and alive with excitement as a sneer twisted his visage.

"This is nothing at all. I can give you so much more. Soon, you will come to my side."

The anger had taken root, but somehow Orochimaru wasn't the target. The demon vessel wasn't even paying attention to the snake man now. Raw might seemed to be supercharging every cell in Naruto's body and every chakra pore in his skin, and he _liked_ it. Not even when he gave control over to the demon had he experienced such euphoria. The blonde was seeing red in his vision as the whole world swirled around him. And yet his senses were sharper than ever.

"…Power…power…this power is…errrrrrrgh…"

Naruto returned upright and threw his arms out as the new three _tomoe_ mark that had materialized on his neck began glowing a bright red. Like Anko and the snakes, odd markings began spreading over the blonde's skin. Except his didn't cool and change to a blackened color, instead remaining the same violent magma red. Fingers elongated into razor sharp claws. Fangs grew out where teeth had been and blue eyes changed red as all his existing wounds healed over in seconds. Except this time, the Kyuubi wasn't giving power on a volunteer basis, as its vessel could sense due to the demon's indignant crashing and roaring inside his mind. Naruto paid the _kitsune_ no concern either.

"Inconceivable…an immediate assimilation…perhaps it is due to the _Shishou Fuuin_…"

Orochimaru had taken a tentative step back when Naruto rose again, seeming to expect something else, but he soon mastered his hesitation and was now observing his newest experiment with morbid interest. The cursed blonde then began glowing with chakra, a strange deep purple power radiating along him in a twisted double helix. Naruto knew that something malicious was pulling on his consciousness, and it was growing stronger and harder to ignore as this new river rushed deeper and greater.

"…Heh…with strength like this, I could…"

Orochimaru's voice whispered into Naruto's ear. There was something almost _intoxicating_ about the man's dulcet tones now, though on some level the blonde knew that he was betraying both Anko-sensei and Sandaime-sama due to even thinking a positive thought about the depraved sannin. The malevolent but somehow not wholly unwelcome pulse pounding through him seemed to beat in synchronization with the Snake Sannin's presence.

"Anything you desire could be yours, Naruto-kun. For now, perhaps one last trial…"

The snake man made a single hand seal, and his serpent summon began glowing with the same dark chakra as Naruto. The serpent threw its head back with a hiss, tossing Ino high through the air. Yamanaka landed on her rear as the serpent both coiled tighter around Kiba and swung its head at Sasuke at the same moment. Uchiha was knocked back several meters but regained his balance while Kiba's synthesis with Akamaru ended and both man and dog twitched in pain on the ground. The hyper-empowered serpent shrugged Sakura and Shino loose with ease and stared at the _juin_-driven Uzumaki Naruto along with the assorted Genin. The blonde sneered, not his own but one identical to the evil shinobi standing behind him.

"Kukukuku…kill the snake, Naruto-kun. Prove your dominance to me."

"…"

Naruto said nothing as he rushed at his opponent, hunched over like an animal as he charged at a blinding speed. He had needed all his willpower not to kneel to the man and address him as 'Orochimaru-sama.' All that anger would be taken out on this vile serpent. The disgusting creature that had harmed his precious people, dared to tempt his wrath so. The snake cocked its head back in a challenging manner, and Naruto sprang at it without even considering the matter, sinking his clawed hand into the monster's throat and plunging through to his knuckles. The cursed demon carrier tore along the summoned snake's entire underbelly with a cruel grin, shredding through rough snakeskin and sinewy coiling muscle as though both were mere scroll paper. Chakra explosions rocked the reptile's interior as Naruto's darkness unleashed within it. The snake exploded into pieces, raining blood and gore and venom down all over the entire clearing. Naruto turned back to where Orochimaru stood, but the Snake Sannin was gone.

"…N-N-N-Naruto-kun…"

The blonde surveyed the scene around him, struggling with a certain strange _emptiness_ within him now that Orochimaru was no longer around. Instead he turned his attention towards a trembling Ino, who almost seemed to be in tears due to Naruto's current condition. Perhaps his appearance revolted her. He took a step towards the girl, and she took a trembling step back in response. Sakura was likewise pale and wide-eyed. Sasuke hid his intimidation well, but the blonde could almost smell it on him. Shino was reserved as always, never one to make a hasty analysis. Perhaps Naruto had become a real monster.

"Everything's okay now, Ino. Our enemies are gone. I wouldn't let them hurt you and I'll kill anyone who tries with this power."

Kiba struggled back to a standing position and grabbed the blonde's shoulders, shaking him as though attempting to drive out some evil apparition.

"Naruto…snap outta this, man. Whatever this is, it ain't you. Come back to us."

Naruto stared into his oldest chum's eyes with that same cold sneer.

"…Kiba…it's nothing. This is _great,_ I've never been so _alive._ You don't understand."

And then something even stranger happened. Something coiled around Naruto's ankles and spread up his legs, rooting him to the spot. In a literal sense, as he discovered upon glancing down. Living roots were coiling along him like yet more snakes. The blonde had believed that such skills had been lost with the Shodai Hokage, the man who had used them to create Konohagakure no Sato. But now was no time to dwell in old stories like so. Naruto scowled and struggled against his wooden bonds, but to no avail. Several masked shinobi began appearing in the clearing, some on the ground and others in the trees. They were mere shadows, the crescent moon overhead and smoldering wood around the clearing providing but minimal light.

"Stand down, rookies. This one's dangerous."

Naruto's red eyes stared at the speaking ANBU. How typical, the proverbial cavalry showing moments too late to do anything except persecute him. The dark rage that had burned through him when he received Orochimaru's mark coursed through him again.

"I see how this deal's going to go down, then. Too late to complete the mission, but right on time to murder the demon brat. Do your worst, assholes. Come on then, don't make me wait all night. Give me an even shot and I'll shred you swine into bacon, I swear it."

The ANBU captain who seemed to be in command stepped over to Naruto and stared into his eyes. The blonde could see through the man's mask that his eyes didn't seem to be unkind or hold sinister intent. Naruto bared his pointed teeth at the man nonetheless. Kiba and the other Genin seemed perplexed at the term 'demon brat,' but the blonde paid them no heed at the moment.

"Don't be ridiculous, Uzumaki-kun. No-one here's going to attack you."

Naruto spat upon the ANBU's mask with a snarl.

"Bullshit…I'll bet your subordinates are _itching_ to sheathe those katana inside me."

The man closed his eyes and sighed, remaining stoic despite the blonde's insolence.

"…The beast's taint is clouding your senses. Allow me to clear away the haze."

The ANBU began sealing, and Naruto braced to weather the coming attack.

"_Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu."_

Hokage…this man was no Hokage. A strange seal appeared on the ANBU captain's palm. The man pressed the hand against Naruto and the two became somehow linked with a chakra stream. Naruto closed his eyes as the sensations burning within him began to subside. His hands and teeth and eyes returned to normal and the red tattoos receded back into the throbbing mark on his neck. A certain clear calm spread over Naruto as he opened his eyes again, back to their usual blue. The demon vessel noticed that he was now standing inside some odd wooden structure as the binding roots began to retreat back into the ground, and that he was sweating all over and his muscles ached.

"_Arigato_…I think I'm back to normal now."

The ANBU let out a tight smile as Kiba smirked, pleased to see the old Naruto back.

"You're most welcome. Now, I'll be bringing you all to report to Hokage-sama."

Among the six Genin, none argued the point. Naruto had expected this development and perhaps the others thought the same or were too exhausted to think. A subordinate ANBU did comment, though, a woman with long violet hair. The demon container meanwhile withdrew and donned his coat in a vain attempt to cover Orochimaru's curse, as though not seeing were not thinking. The weight sagged down on his exhausted limbs, but he didn't much care at that point.

"Yamato-san…_taicho_…perhaps we shouldn't ignore the Chuunin Exam regulations."

The man named Yamato turned to his squad member and shook his masked head. Naruto understood what the kunoichi had been saying. They were all still candidates in the exam and shouldn't be given an ANBU escort to the tower, which was where the blonde knew Sarutobi to be at present. The blonde trudged over to retrieve and store his _zanbatou_ as various ANBU surveyed the area. There were about a dozen in all. Even Orochimaru would not have been able to stand against such a group, especially since their commander seemed to be able to wield lost _mokuton_ techniques.

"Hokage-sama has given me instructions, and I intend to see them through. Given the circumstances, I agree with his decision."

Naruto took a deep breath as he walked back over to this Yamato character. He didn't know what to think about these events. On one hand, all Anko was alive and seemed to be more stable than when he'd arrived much earlier. He'd battled against Orochimaru and lived to tell, and both his team and Team Seven were all alive and in decent condition. That alone was a small miracle. On the other hand, he had been branded with some wicked curse mark, and Yamanaka at least thought him to be some monster once again. Fucking Sasuke had stolen his technique, he recalled with a snort. At least it hadn't been a _good_ one. He had behaved like some berserk animal towards the same people he'd soon be working alongside in ANBU, not a good impression at all. And his own mission was compromised, as Gaara was no doubt long since through the exam now.

"Yamato-san…please send someone to take Mitarashi-san to the hospital."

The ANBU captain nodded and directed two random subordinates to take the still unconscious Anko to obtain medical attention.

"Let's move out. Back to the tower, team. Rookies, remain together behind me."

Naruto didn't look at his teammates or anybody else as he obeyed. One last thought ran through his mind as the large group departed back into the deep dark woods towards the central tower.

'_Orochimaru…what a strange guy he was.'_

(End Chapter Eleven)

**Author's Note: There you have it, my longest combat scene yet. I went back and edited the sixth chapter a bit to incorporate Naruto receiving Manda's summoner's mark. Those who are interested can go back and take a look, it's near the end. Anko's not dead, so those worried about her can rest easier. Don't worry too much about Naruto, he's not lost to the darkness quite yet. I know it's odd that his curse seal immediately activated, but like Orochimaru said, chalk it up to an odd reaction with Yondaime's seal. Naruto's curse reaction is something like a synthesis between the usual and a Kyuubi change. The demon won't be too pleased with these new developments, I'd imagine. Don't be too hard on Ino's reaction to Naruto's curse either, she was scared at the moment and he's wrong about her opinion regarding him. Yamato makes a cameo at the end, not yet sure what his role will be later. Next chapter will be more character driven, as I'm a bit burnt out on writing combat at the moment. I hope I redeemed Sasuke somewhat given the ass kicking Naruto gave him earlier. Expect a dip inside Orochimaru's twisted mind soon so that his perspective on these events can come to light. **

**And one last note, since I've seen this commented on in other works, the _Shunshin no Jutsu_ is not Yondaime's 'ultimate' technique. Hence others using it and Naruto creating a (worse and much harder to use) variation on it. Most readers likely know this, but some might not. And about created techniques, I hope people liked the Hidden Dragon Snake Hand. I'd been planning to work that in all along. Until next time, please read and review as always. Few other things can make my day like seeing a brimming inbox when I wake up the morning after posting a new chapter. Thanks, hope everyone likes the battle.**


	12. Direction

_Naruto took a deep breath as he walked back over to this Yamato character. He didn't know what to think about these events. On one hand, all Anko was alive and seemed to be more stable than when he'd arrived much earlier. He'd battled against Orochimaru and lived to tell, and both his team and Team Seven were all alive and in decent condition. That alone was a small miracle. On the other hand, he had been branded with some wicked curse mark, and Yamanaka at least thought him to be some monster once again. Fucking Sasuke had stolen his technique, he recalled with a snort. At least it hadn't been a good one. He had behaved like some berserk animal towards the same people he'd soon be working alongside in ANBU, not a good impression at all. And his own mission was compromised, as Gaara was no doubt long since through the exam now._

"_Yamato-san…please send someone to take Mitarashi-san to the hospital."_

_The ANBU captain nodded and directed two random subordinates to take the still unconscious Anko to obtain medical attention._

"_Let's move out. Back to the tower, team. Rookies, remain together behind me."_

_Naruto didn't look at his teammates or anybody else as he obeyed. One last thought ran through his mind as the large group departed back into the deep dark woods towards the central tower._

'_Orochimaru…what a strange guy he was.'_

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter Twelve: Broken Blade – Pain and Pleasure**

* * *

"…And that's about what happened, Hokage-sama. Orochimaru bit me on the neck and then vanished while we all battled against his summoned snakes. The ANBU arrived on the scene moments later and their leader over there shut down the _juin_ somehow." 

The six Genin stood at attention within the surveillance room in the central tower along with the Sandaime and the ANBU captain Yamato. Countless monitors showed the examination grounds, and Naruto could see competing teams moving about and laying ambushes on some displays. He had somehow become the one nominated to give their collective report to Sarutobi, as the others seemed to be somewhat nervous about speaking with the venerable old man. All except Aburame, who never liked to talk at all. The Third sat behind a steel desk with his hands clasped together, the small table nothing near the opulent piece that decorated his business quarters in the village. Sasuke added in some vague details about what had transpired between his squad and the Snake Sannin prior to Anko's and later Naruto's intervention. The demon vessel had been curious at learning that Orochimaru had come out and initiated an attack against Team Seven, as the serpent man had appeared not to care about them throughout the larger battle, much as he hadn't bothered paying Kiba and Ino any mind. The Hokage waved a hand towards the closed wooden door with a slight sigh.

"All right, you're all dismissed. The Chuunin guards stationed here will direct you to where you'll be staying until the exam ends. Naruto, you stay behind a moment. I've still got some more things to discuss with you."

Team Kakashi nodded and bowed and the three Genin departed, Uchiha taking the lead as per the usual. Yamanaka glanced at Naruto and then trailed out behind them, leaving a respectable distance between her and the other squad. Kiba was the last to leave, clenching his hands and thrusting them into his coat pockets with a rapid violent motion. The loudmouthed Inuzuka seemed angered with something, but the blonde sensed no hostile sentiment directed at him. Either way, he wasn't all that concerned with the situation. The curse mark had begun bothering him during the rapid trip to the tower, a stark statement that Yamato's repression technique would not be enough to overcome Orochimaru's diabolical handiwork, and the blonde's mind had become glazed over in a hazing stupor as a result. Nothing as dangerous or serious as when the mark had activated at the Snake Sannin's wicked command, but the condition was still quite bothersome.

"I'll save you a spot in my room, then. See you when I see you."

Kiba and his dog took their leave then, the mutt stalking out with a vengeance. Naruto's own team members no longer trusted him, or so it seemed. Not that he blamed them much thinking about it, though it still stung a little. Snakes and demons weren't meant to be trusted, as it were, and he had become both. He could almost touch the hesitation and terror the two radiated, both emotions had been so thick, almost as tangible as the viscous blackness now coursing through him, pulsating and concentrated within that accursed triple _tomoe_ seal marring his neck and pooled beneath the exterior. Sarutobi at least knew Naruto well enough to know better than to comment on it, knowing that contrived assurances or sympathetic words meant nothing to him.

"That curse seal on your neck…it's identical to Anko's, even located at the same spot."

The blonde snorted, needing to alleviate the unwanted stress on his mind somehow.

"Yeah, we're a real matching pair now. I'll remember to invite you to the wedding."

Married to Mitarashi Anko, now _that_ was a harrowing thought. The Sandaime smiled as he rose and walked over to where the demon container still stood at attention, not moving a muscle despite the residual pain throbbing in his new seal. Despite his sarcastic tone, the old man seemed to know that he wasn't intending to be snide or arrogant. A wrinkled hand reached up to touch the blackened mark, as Sarutobi was almost too short in his advanced age to reach the taller Uzumaki's neck.

"I'll be expecting you to provide the best sake around, then. Back to business, the actual seal isn't the largest concern. We have the knowledge to repress and counter seal Orochimaru's _juin_ under normal circumstances. The greater problem lies in your unique immediate reaction to it. That seal is not designed to assimilate in an instant. We must then assume that either the Kyuubi's chakra or the _Shishou Fuuin_ keeping the demon imprisoned within you have intermixed with the curse mark somehow. We cannot manipulate the seal without risking much deeper consequences due to this."

The blonde was almost relieved to hear this news, as though Orochimaru's evil mark were something to be cherished rather than a blight upon his soul. The unbridled power that it provided was an advantage that he was reluctant to part with. Deep down inside Naruto knew that this borrowed strength would come with its own terrible price, but he chose to ignore the obvious truth. The curse seal was much too addicting to lose.

"…I guess I'm stuck with it, then. The seal doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier."

Sandaime noticed something in the monitors and turned to observe one screen in particular, as did Yamato who remained silent leaning against the corner still wearing his ANBU mask. A somewhat distracted Naruto raised his _hitai-ate,_ wiping clean the warm sweat that had gathered underneath the headband and then running a hand through his spiked hair. The hack came back smeared with blood, though he didn't know whether it was his own or someone else's. The monitor showed Gaara's team entering the central tower with Temari holding the two required scrolls. She and Kankurou wore relieved expressions while Gaara looked torn between being bored and murderous. Some male Chuunin that Naruto didn't recognize came out to greet the Suna trio and guide them into the tower's interior.

"So that's Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage's prodigal son. Not even a scratch on him."

Naruto turned his head as Yamato removed his mask, revealing a young man with black hair and eyes who wore an open wooden protector with cheek guards and a strap that wrapped around his mandible with a steel plate that was emblazoned with the Konoha village crest rather than the standard headband _hitai-ate_. Looking back at Gaara, he lacked even the smallest wounds as the ANBU captain had stated. Even the most skilled shinobi would have been nicked here and there while traveling through the dense woods, without combat even entering into the equation. Naruto had been, the blonde earning several small scratches on his uncovered cheeks and biceps that had since healed due to his Kyuubi-related regenerative abilities. The Ichibi likewise had to be somehow involved with Gaara's unmarred condition.

"Indeed, it looks as though our intelligence reports have not been exaggerated."

Naruto didn't want to meet the old man's gaze at that moment, believing that he'd let the Hokage down when he'd shelved his assigned mission over a personal entanglement. Such an action was akin to great disgrace to a shinobi, and some had committed _seppuku_ in the past over it. The blonde would not even attempt such a motion, as his death meant more than his own, but he was still quite humiliated with his discrediting behavior. The worst part was that he knew he'd still do the exact same thing again. As much as he'd once thought he had, it was now obvious to Naruto that he had never managed to obliterate his emotional capacities to the degree needed to become a true shinobi. As he shook his head in exasperation, he saw where a camera panned to an enormous bloodstain marking an otherwise undisturbed area somewhere deep in the darkened woods and stopped, the moonlight illuminating the thick crimson mess. The demon carrier blinked as he walked over to the terminal and reloaded the picture, zooming in on the shimmering liquid with a curious expression. He could see countless miniscule grains mixed in with the blood, as well as three Ame _hitai-ate_ partially crushed on the ground.

"I wonder what this is all about. Come and look at this, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi and then Yamato came over to the monitor. The Sandaime Hokage narrowed his eyes and observed the gruesome scene depicted upon the screen as he stroked his white beard in thought. The ANBU leaned over the terminal with a calculating expression.

"Blood and what looks like…glass or perhaps salt. This is most strange."

"Speculating will do us no good. Naruto, rewind that tape and we'll see what happened."

Naruto complied with the old man's directive and watched as the image rewound. The blonde stopped the tape when the three Rain Genin were landing down in the clearing opposite the Sand siblings. One Rain-nin pulled the most ridiculous weapon that the blonde had ever seen when he whirled an umbrella high into the air which hailed down _senbon_ needles like the countless raindrops in a torrential downpour. Kankurou and Temari took cover in the trees while Gaara stood in place. Not a single needle struck him as the sand in his gourd seemed to react on its own and shield him, creating a tight protective cocoon around that redhead that absorbed the needles. The Suna Genin hadn't even needed to move a muscle. The moving sand wrapped around the three helpless Ame Genin in succession and Gaara clenched his hand, causing the sand to implode and crushing them in an instant with a technique he called the _Sabaku Sousou,_ thus creating his own rain shower: a crimson one.

"Quite a lethal technique. Whoever gets him in the tournament is going to be in trouble."

Naruto's lips curled into an irritated scowl at the ANBU's quiet declaration as the blonde rewound the tape and watched it again. Gaara's attacks were indeed impressive but were somewhat slow when compared to some other opponents the demon carrier had battled and could be evaded without much trouble. The true issue to consider was that automatic shielding mechanism he had, a passive skill granted through his contained demon. Naruto lacked the speed to get around it and had no attack that would be able to pierce through it and strike at the deranged redhead at the same time. Sarutobi seemed to spend a moment considering something and then addressed the _mokuton_ wielder.

"Yamato-san…please reassemble your squadron and return to the village. Give ANBU headquarters orders to ratchet up patrols and keep an extra sharp lookout, and double the guard at the gates. We can be certain that Orochimaru is still prowling around somewhere close. I don't want him sneaking back into Konoha proper and escaping our grasp."

Yamato saluted the Sandaime and reattached his ANBU mask, then stopping a moment in the threshold as he departed and turning back around to regard a silent Naruto.

"A pleasure meeting you, Uzumaki-kun. Good luck during the Third Exam."

The Black Ops captain then walked out through the open door, making no noise as he moved along the hard wooden ground. The blonde nodded, not much caring to express his normal distaste towards being wished luck. As ridiculous as the notion seemed, he couldn't shake the lingering thought that he was somehow _missing_ something important.

"You'll be assigned to a vacant post in Yamato-san's squad once the exams are over."

The distracted Genin sat down in a chair and blinked in surprise at the old man's voice. Naruto supposed that he could do much worse as squad leaders went. Yamato seemed to be level-headed and approachable enough, and didn't hold the blonde's condition against him. The demon container had even threatened to kill the ANBU captain in his rage and the man hadn't lost his cool. He was still somewhat bitter that Sandaime had chosen to assign him to work underneath the one squad captain who had the power to corral his demon, as though Naruto couldn't be trusted not to lose it on his own, but didn't let it get to him. At least, the First's bloodline was rumored to have the power to tame demons. With little to discuss on that topic, he decided to steer things towards something more controversial and intriguing.

"…I'd always thought that_ mokuton_ techniques were lost with the Shodai, though."

Something akin to remorse showed in the old Hokage's eyes, though the blonde didn't think it his place to call Sarutobi on it. He had more pressing matters to dwell on than Yamato's heritage at the moment regardless, like redeeming his mistake and accomplishing his assigned mission. Naruto was prepared to drop the matter when the Sandaime continued.

"So you've seen that, then. Well, the circumstances regarding Yamato's genetic condition are…rather complicated. I'm not going to share the more gruesome details, but I will tell you that you and that young man have a great deal in common. Draw whatever conclusions you will based upon that, but I'm sure he'll reveal his secret to you in his own time regardless."

The Sandaime's tone made it sound like the man was some twisted lab experiment or a human guinea pig. Naruto almost chuckled aloud at the image, as it seemed like something one might read about in some third-rate horror novel but never see in the real world. The surveillance display covering the tower entrance showed Team Asuma entering, the three Genin looking about with hesitant expressions. A thought came to the blonde's head and he gave an amused smirk.

"Looks like all the rookies have made it through. Anko-sensei's gonna be so pissed."

"There must be something I haven't been told here. Go on and enlighten me, Naruto."

Naruto almost snickered out loud as he imagined his instructor's reaction to being proven wrong. He knew that it was somewhat cruel to make humor at the woman's expense when she was languishing in near critical condition in the hospital, but the blonde's overall mindset was detached to the entire mess in a manner that he didn't quite comprehend. Naruto grimaced as the _juin_ sent another sharp pulse through his neck.

"Nothing important, Hokage-sama. Right as the written exam ended, she barreled through the window into the room and started boasting about how she was going to cut the remaining candidates down to size during _her_ survival portion. Not even a night's passed and at least a dozen Genin have gotten through the exam, including three green rookie squads. I hope she likes eating her words."

The aged leader's voice lowered to a rumble as he smiled in amusement.

"Better than the hospital cuisine at least, I'm sure. That's one thing that's never changed through all the years I've served this village."

Naruto let out a deep chuckle that soon evolved into riotous laughter as he threw his spiked blonde head back. Some still wet blood shook down onto the ground around him in small droplets. The haze obscuring his senses dissipated somewhat and the chronic aching in his neck lessened, leaving the Kyuubi container's mind clearer than it had been since being marked with Orochimaru's seal. The Sandaime's quip wasn't even that humorous, and would not have elicited more than a courteous smile on most other occasions. Naruto thought that perhaps his mind was starting to go haywire.

"Heh…I think I needed that. So a good laugh is all that's needed to trump that creep."

No sooner had the blonde had spoken those words then the _juin_ again caused his neck to implode in crippling pain, racking his senses and paralyzing his arm and leg. The cursed seal seemed to have its own inbuilt intelligence and supplied a harsh reaction to both Naruto's ridiculing the Snake Sannin and the demon carrier's unconscious attempt at suppressing its dominion. Naruto collapsed onto the ground and writhed in anguish as his nails lengthened into claws and the seal began reactivating on its own. His one arm had been rendered immobile, but without even thinking about the consequences he brought his other one over and made to drive his clawed nails into his own neck due to the relentless torture. The blonde might well have torn into his own throat had the Hokage not grabbed his arm and slammed the demon container down onto the steel desk, twisting his arm behind his back in a hammerlock and holding him in place with a strength that Naruto would not have imagined possible given Sarutobi's brittle appearance.

"Remain calm and concentrate, Naruto. Force the seal back down and regain control."

Being powerless to move or do much else, the Kyuubi carrier took a deep breath and did his best to relax in the Sandaime's gentle grip. Naruto closed his eyes and let the seal's spasmodic assault pass, pushing down the rage and panic that had again taken hold over his mind. His hands likewise returned to normal, and the blonde heard several people approaching down the hall at a rapid speed. The Hokage released him once his little episode had passes to the old man's approval but Naruto didn't bother rising, instead remaining slumped against the hard metal desk with his eyes dilated and sweat dripping. His muscles still burned and he was somewhat numb in the spots that the _juin_ had paralyzed. The demon carrier supposed that he must have made a pathetic sight when Kakashi and Asuma came bursting into the room.

"Hokage-sama, we thought we heard a struggle."

Asuma stared with suspicion at Naruto as Kakashi explained, hand reaching to where he kept his trench knives stored. The blonde could almost understand, as he was the sole person in the room other than the Hokage. Naruto braced an arm against the desk and met the Team Ten instructor's gaze with a mulish expression, allowing his special red shadow snakes to emerge through his wrists and cock their heads back in a threatening manner. The demon vessel would burn that walking cigarette into ashes as soon as Asuma made a hostile move. Disoriented though Naruto was, in these tight quarters he wouldn't miss his target. The cycloptic Hatake Kakashi watched the exchange with detached interest until his lone eye landed on the cursed seal and widened in recognition.

"Stand down, you two! Asuma, don't rush to conclusions. He's done nothing wrong."

Both shinobi had the sense to look cowed at the Sandaime's reprimand, even though neither had much reason to. One was acting to protect his Kage, and much more as the blonde would later learn, and the other had reacted to guard against a tangible threat. Naruto and Asuma both heeded the command at once, though the demon carrier continued to glare at the older man. The bearded shinobi reached into his vest to withdraw a cigarette but seemed to reconsider due to the Hokage's presence. The old man took some amusement in the younger man's actions. Kakashi continued eyeballing the blackened seal adorning Naruto's neck and drew his conclusions.

"Hard to believe Orochimaru would risk sneaking into the village like this over a Genin."

Sarutobi gazed up at the while tile ceiling with a pained expression, the light in the small surveillance room accenting his wrinkled skin and making him look his age. As much as he didn't like to, Naruto couldn't help but wonder whether or not the Sandaime had enough vigor remaining in him to lead Konoha through the war that was now inevitable.

"That man does as he pleases, consequences be damned. Always has, it's in his nature."

Asuma cleared his throat and spoke out with an irritated voice, crossing his arms and scowling.

"We came here to tell you that the elder council's assembled and is requesting your immediate presence. Orochimaru's return to Konoha has got those old buzzards in a right snit. Someone overheard those two rookie ANBU that dragged Mitarashi into the hospital muttering about it and now rumors are spreading all through the village."

Sarutobi's grey eyes narrowed and he bit out a curse. Naruto could have tittered aloud at hearing the Hokage swear, as it seemed so odd given his sage demeanor, but he was too exhausted to even be bothered with the pointless action. The blonde imagined that a certain ANBU pair would be receiving a stern lecture about leaking restricted intel soon. The demon vessel was pleased that the swine in the village were now squirming.

"Shit. I was hoping to keep this mess a secret as long as possible. Orochimaru coming back and marking _him_ is bad enough. We don't need to have the civilians start panicking as well. I'll need to head back to the village to work damage control with the council now. You two will see Naruto into a room and make certain he gets cleaned up and into bed."

Naruto bit down on his lip in consternation, disliking both the emphasis that the old man had placed onto the 'him' nor the blatant insinuation that he needed help in doing something as simple as locating a room. He wasn't about to open his mouth, though. Kakashi opened his instead, speaking with a more serious tone than Naruto had heard the Copy-Nin use throughout their previous encounter.

"_Hai,_ Hokage-sama. I'd also like to ask your permission to use the Evil Sealing…"

The Sandaime cut Kakashi short with an outstretched palm.

"_Fuuja Houin_ is not an option given his condition, Kakashi, or else I would've done it."

Hatake's visible eye crinkled and gave a sheepish grin.

"Understood. Well then…let's be going, Uzumaki-kun."

Kakashi walked over to Naruto's position and made to drape the slumped Kyuubi container's arm over his shoulders in a bid to drag him along to the tower's residential section. The proud shinobi would have nothing to do with the intended gesture and used the table as a brace and standing with a pained grimace, pushing the Team Seven instructor aside with his other arm.

"I don't need to be carried around like some helpless child. I'll walk."

The Copy-Nin shrugged and allowed Naruto to pass. Sarutobi stopped the blonde as he made to leave the room.

"Naruto, you make sure to rest. We'll discuss your situation more when I return."

Despite the residual pain racking him, the demon carrier did his best to bow to his Kage.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama."

Naruto stumbled out into the corridor, using the wooden wall as a support until he regained his balance enough to walk without it. Kakashi and Asuma trailed behind him as he progressed into the tower's main area, and there the latter stopped.

"I'm heading back to the village too. Kurenai ought to know about the kid's condition."

The bearded shinobi turned down the near corridor with that, leaving Naruto and Hatake alone. Kakashi shook his head and motioned the blonde in another direction. The Kyuubi vessel trudged along without a word, looking much like the walking dead. A long shower and rest were all his mind could concentrate on.

* * *

His reawakening came much sooner than he would have liked. Though still asleep to the outside world, Uzumaki Naruto was still quite conscious within when a certain place he had visited time and again during the previous several years phased into view. A long passage led to the enormous metallic bars that locked _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ within the demon's mortal host. Except on this occasion, the scene wasn't the same. Thick black pools littered the ground like countless oil slicks along that singular path within Naruto's subconscious, adorning the walls and ceiling as well. The unknown substance wells radiated with sheer malicious intent and their mere presence choked the blonde's sensed. Naruto took care to avoid them as he traversed the corridor, not willing to risk what might happen should he become immersed within whatever ill concoction this was. 

'_I'll go a little further. There must be a reason why I've been brought here.'_

Naruto seldom appeared within his subconscious without having made the conscious choice to go there, and had never been brought in his dreams until now. His current situation was thus quite strange. When Naruto arrived that the great seal prison, he saw at once that the bars had become warped and twisted and were stained black in several places with the same corrosive dark sludge that dotted the passage. The interior where the nine-tailed demon resided was as yet untainted, but what the blonde saw within was no less terrible. Red slitted eyes glared down at him through the warped prison. Naruto realized that he should be bothered with his inner demon's anger, but wasn't.

"_I take it you're the one who dragged me here."_

The Kyuubi bared its teeth in rage, leaning its massive head in closer to the bars.

"**_You…imbecile…come closer and see what your foolishness has wrought…"_**

Daunted but stubborn and unwilling to back down, the blonde approached the cage. With a vicious snarl the demon's long claws lashed out through the twisted bars and made to impale Naruto. He didn't give an inch or bat an eyelash as the attack commenced, and the Kyuubi's long nails stopped mere centimeters short. The demon wouldn't dare kill Naruto and he knew it. Though on the other hand, the blonde wasn't sure what would happen on the outside should he 'die' within his subconscious. Perhaps tempting the creature's wrath wasn't such a smart idea under these circumstances. The demon grinned as its container stepped backwards.

"**_At least you seem to remember who your true master is, brat. I'd almost... lost hope."_**

The demon's voice was tired and even pained, Naruto noticed. His initial guess was that his own bereaved condition in the outside world was to blame. And then he was able to glimpse the nine-tailed beast's side, where two enormous puncture wounds marred the monster's reddish coat, leaking darkened blood mixed with some strange mucus down its side. Both substances marred the cage's interior in spots, and the bars bore various scratches and claw marks that indicate the some battle had taken place within.

"_You've been wounded…"_

The demon leaned down as close as possible, allowing Naruto to stare headlong into one enormous crimson iris. Kyuubi's deep breaths whipped around him like a miasmic breeze and the resulting stench was less than pleasant. The beast's response contained what seemed to be sarcastic mirth. The blonde's comment had been rather Kiba-like in nature now that he repeated it in his mind, stating the obvious as though it were some grand observation.

"**_I can SEE that, gaki. That detestable serpent man and his little seal are the cause."_**

So Orochimaru and the cursed seal were responsible. Naruto didn't understand how a creature as nigh-invincible as _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ could be maimed with such ease. He hadn't even noticed the battle that had taken place within him, though the demon's wounds looked to have been caused due to a serpent's bite. He decided to make an assumption and hope that the _kitsune_ would deign to give more details.

"_Whatever injured you must have also created all that black ooze."_

The demon's voice lowered to a dangerous purr.

"**_Correct. It was a large black snake that attacked me soon after that disgusting man bit your neck. It slid right down the chamber and somehow got through the bars and tore into me. I was busy watching your pathetic battle and didn't notice it coming. It then began drawing out my chakra against my will…"_**

The snake that the ninetails mentioned would have coincided with the Naruto's _juin_ activating during the previous battle. The blonde thought that it symbolized the Snake Sannin's invading chakra, given an appearance that represented Orochimaru's essence well.

"_Those puncture wounds aren't too deep…they should have healed over by now."_

"_**I've tried. The mucus around the bite absorbs whatever chakra I concentrate there."**_

Naruto wasn't about to let the demon die despite their previous argument. Since the _kitsune_ couldn't heal the wound as it was, the blonde would have to clean the bite. He'd never dared to venture beyond the prison cage into the beast's lair during their long partnership, always respecting the great _youkai's_ personal space. However, there seemed to be no other recourse now.

"_I'm coming in there. That bite needs dressed. I'm trusting you not to eat me."_

Naruto had never been too skilled with medical exercises during his Genin Academy years. Precision wasn't his calling and he had never envisioned taking a support role on a mission. Besides, he had always had the Kyuubi to heal his wounds better than a medic could ever hope to. He could handle the basics well enough, but anything more was beyond his expertise.

"_**You're daring, brat…walking into the fox's den. Killing you would be so simple…"**_

Naruto muttered his response as he drew the kunai stored in his boot. He was now quite pissed that Orochimaru had broken his katana during their encounter, as a longer precision instrument would have been optimal given the demon's massive size. The _zanbatou_ was not an option, being much too awkward to use in a surgical procedure.

"_I'm not worried. We've come this far together. You won't kill me now."_

The ninetails snorted his acknowledgement and allowed Naruto to enter his domain and approach him. The Kyuubi rolled onto his side to give the young shinobi access to the wound. The blonde looked it over and attempted to scrape the toxic slime loose with the kunai, but the substance wouldn't budge. He then concentrated hot chakra into the short blade and began to burn the sludge to something more solid and then repeat the procedure. The process was delicate, but with several long minutes Naruto managed to remove the gelatinous mess and began cleaning the rotting skin and tissue on the demon. The great beast proved his toughness throughout, not once uttering a single complaint as the unskilled medic worked. As the bad tissue came loose, Naruto could see the Kyuubi's healing chakra going to work in repairing the damage. Within a couple hours he would be as good as new. As his bad luck would have it, that span would not pass without incident.

"…_**Something comes. Hmph, this time I'll not be taken with such ease!"**_

The entire chamber began to glow a deep violet. Naruto decided to venture back outside the prison, not caring to be caught in the middle should the demon begin rampaging within. He soon noticed the glow's source, as those odd sludge puddles on the ground were all alight with the sinister color. The blonde then recognized it as being the same tone as the dark chakra that had surrounded him when the _juin_ had activated. The puddles began to stir and rose up and down and to the sides, becoming suspended in midair and then soaring down the corridor to combine into one enormous mass like something in a cheap horror movie. The amalgamated mass arrived moments later, indeed as an enormous black snake. The thing seemed to be pure chakra, unless Naruto's senses were playing tricks on him. The oily substance that had moments prior littered the chamber cascaded down the creature in small rivulets.

"_Well now, you sure are one ugly-ass motherfucker. Let me have this one, baka fox."_

"_**Meager as it is, this is my home and I'll butcher this snake for defiling it!"**_

Naruto was not much inclined to let this thing into the cage to battle with the demon, even though he was sure that a prepared _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ would obliterate it with ease. The prison and the area within represented the Yondaime's seal, and wasn't something to be tampered with. The blonde didn't mind it being neutralized, but wanted to be in control when it happened. He sure as Hell didn't trust this Orochimaru-ish chakra apparition to do the work. Naruto tossed his chakra enhanced kunai at the creature, smirking as it pierced right through the oily serpent's throat and created a gaping hole. The wound healed over in an instant and the snake charged. The blonde evaded the lunging strike with ease and the thing crashing into the cage, where the ninetails cleaved into its side through the bars with its claws.

"_Ninpou: Seiryuujashu!"_

Naruto extended his wrist, having no intention to draw this surreal encounter out. The massive chakra expenditure made him stumble, as he was still quite depleted due to his prolonged one-sided war with the Snake Sannin in the woods. The red snakes never emerged though, and the used chakra returned to his reservoir in one massive rush.

"**_This is a chakra prison, gaki! Your little parlor tricks will not work in here."_**

Naruto scowled at hearing his hard-earned techniques being so despised, but kept his own counsel due to there being more pressing matters to attend to. The deep scratches that the ninetails had rent into the black serpent's side remained, though no blood or whatever coursed through the strange creature seeped out. The blonde withdrew a storage scroll and summoned his cleaver into his hand.

"_Then I'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way."_

Kubikiri Houcho was not in good condition at all. The steel cleaver sported several cracks along its entire length due to its repeated clashes with Orochimaru's sword. He attacked the snake and sliced into its underside with the _zanbatou_. The blade cut through the viscous substance and came out covered and dripping in the blackened mess. The incision that the blonde made again healed over at once. Naruto tried an upward hack into the serpent's neck as well as a piercing stab through its stomach, but both produced the same non-results. He then had to dodge another bite attempt, and did so with ease.

"_Shit! This is like trying to cut through a tar pit."_

Naruto began to concentrate chakra into the cleaver. Meanwhile the dark amalgamation remained strong despite bearing several Kyuubi-induced claw wounds. The snake managed to work its long tail through a more open spot in the bent prison bar structure and lash at the demon, striking him right on his still healing bite wounds. The _kitsune_ roared in rage at his teeth bore down on the chakra creature that had entered into his cage. Naruto's _zanbatou_ shrieked as his own chakra leaked out at rapid speed through the deep cracks in the blade, almost as though protesting the blonde's actions. Without pausing a second, he plunged the weapon to the handle inside the black serpent and discharged the stored chakra, then recharging it and repeating the process. The continuous heated chakra pulses caused the beast to begin evaporating into a black mist, until at last it boiled into gas with a loud explosion and vanished in a cloud back down the corridor at a high speed. This time, however, no residual staining remained in the area.

"_**Filthy serpent…I had at least hoped that it would be a challenge."**_

Naruto glanced down at the _zanbatou_ handle in his hands, as that was all that he held. The enormous steel blade had been shattered and was now in pieces on the ground. The metal that had composed it had been stained pitch black, as he could see when he retrieved a shard and examined it. His prized battle weapon was ruined. Tenten would be livid when she learned that he had broken a sword that had once belonged to someone in the Seven Swordsmen, and Naruto had no delusions that the weapons mistress in training wouldn't learn about it. Perhaps it would still be intact when he awoke in the living world, since he had busted it within a dreamscape. Somehow he doubted that he would have such good luck.

"_Whatever it was, we seem to have driven it away."_

The demon looked down at him and gave a slow, approving nod.

"**_Indeed…you have done well. Now return to your world and rest. You've earned it."_**

The Kyuubi's deep crimson eyes brightened into a glowing, almost hypnotic red. Naruto was then shoved out back into his active conscious, where he sank into a deep slumber to recharge his exhausted person. Never had it been more welcome.

* * *

He awoke in a brightened room on a warm bed. He noticed at once that he was almost naked, sporting nothing save his cotton boxers. Naruto glanced to the side as he tried to piece together the events that had brought him there. Once his meeting with Sandaime had ended, Sharingan Kakashi had brought him to a room and he'd taken a long shower. While he was doing that, the older man had prepared a mild sedative to help him get to sleep. The blonde had been more than a little paranoid about accepting a concoction that a rival instructor had prepared, more so given that Kakashi seemed the sort who would be willing to stoop to a low trick to remove his team's competition. However, in the end, need had outweighed his suspicion and he accepted. As delirious and in as much pain as he'd been in the previous night, Naruto might well have agreed to drink poison in order to alleviate his condition. 

"Hey, you're awake. You're looking a lot better than you did last night."

Naruto sat up and leaned against his pillow at he stared at the grinning Kiba. The blonde was revitalized, more so than he would have thought possible given his state the previous night. His seal was no longer aching whatsoever. He looked in the room's mirror at his neck to validate that the accursed thing was even still there. Orochimaru's _juin_ hadn't vanished, but at least it seemed to be dormant now. As long as he didn't attempt to draw on its power again, it shouldn't bother him.

"You're one to talk, mutt. I don't think I've ever seen a butt-uglier nurse than you."

The Inuzuka snorted and plopped down on a chair, resting his legs on a low table. Akamaru was keeping a vigil, sleeping against the closed door while curled into a protective ball.

"Fuck you, Naruto."

"…Doesn't _look_ like he's gonna go nuts again. Man, I always get stuck with the crappiest work."

Naruto blinked at the complaining voice, and then saw Nara Shikamaru staring out the room's window with his arms crossed and wearing his trademark lopsided scowl. He was in too good a mood to let this lackadaisical bum get him worked up, though.

"Nice to see you too, Nara. Now, I'm gonna guess that something happened here while I was sleeping."

Kiba turned serious, which was something he seemed to be doing more and more now. Shikamaru didn't acknowledge the blonde, but Naruto hadn't expected him to. The two weren't on good terms still due to the incident in Wave Country several months prior. Not that he and Nara ever had been, but now it was worse.

"You kept thrashing on the bed and grabbing at your neck when Ino and me came in. And you were sweating like a beast big time too. You were a real mess, man. Then Shikamaru came along and a couple hours later you kinda stood up and looked like you were in a trance, leaping around the room and moving like you were in a battle or something. He had to shadow bind you or else you'd have ripped the whole room to shreds and us with it."

Naruto had a suspicious that this 'trance' had to do with that battle alongside the demon against Orochimaru's chakra within his dreamscape. When he had awoken, the blonde had thought that it had been a mere nightmare and nothing more, but now evidence suggested that it had indeed 'happened.' At least that would explain the reason behind the cursed seal no longer irritating him. He and the Kyuubi had managed to drive it into complete, though Naruto doubted that it would be permanent, remission.

"Hm…well, I guess it's a good thing that bozo was loitering around, then."

The lazy genius Genin's scowl deepened and he might have glared at the blonde, had it not been too troublesome to bother with.

"It's not like I _wanted_ to be here. My mom's a Chuunin and she's been on guard detail here. For some reason she won't come near your room, so I thought I'd come hide out until she went back home. Watching you has been even worse than having to listen to her bitching, but Ino and your sensei wouldn't let me leave. Troublesome, all women are. And I'm even worse than the old man. I'm not even married yet and I'm still whipped."

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other and sneered during Shikamaru's grumbling tirade. The pineapple-haired Genin hadn't even bothered looking over at them, as he instead appeared to be observing some scene outside with unusual interest. Meanwhile a thought occurred to the demon container and he started looking around the room. He saw what he had been seeking in particular on the table next to Kiba's sandals.

"Whatever, Shikamaru. Anyway, you got quiet in a second and you slept like a babe."

"Toss me those two scrolls, Kiba. I need to check on something."

The mutt blinked, but grabbed them and threw them overhand onto the bed.

"…Sure, no problem…"

Naruto nodded his thanks and activated the two storage scrolls. One contained his weighted trench coat, which was looking rather weathered and battered. All the battles he'd been in since obtaining it had taken their toll on the leather garment. The other contained…a long handle and several stained black metal pieces that had at one time composed a steel _zanbatou_ blade. The blonde cursed under his breath. What had happened within his subconscious seemed to correlate to the outside world somehow.

"Looks like I'll be needing a new weapon now. Fucking snake bastard."

Shikamaru then abandoned his place at the window, his scowl turning into a grin. Kiba seemed to be about to take a trip to dreamland on the couch. He'd been awake awhile assuming his tale about Naruto's long night was to be believed. The blonde was preoccupied with lamenting Kubikiri Houcho's destruction. He was now weaponless, having lost the cleaver as well as his katana and two _ninjato_ in a single night.

"At last, she's gone. And Ino's still asleep too. Now I'll get some peace and quiet."

Nara strolled out the door with that, somewhat happier than usual, though one would have a hard time telling given his bored demeanor. Naruto couldn't help being a little bit irritated with Shikamaru's poor attitude. Having grown up without parents at all, hearing the shadow user complain about his was somewhat irksome. He took meticulous care in storing the tainted steel back within the scroll. The metal was saturated with chakra, and might still be worth keeping. He stared at the handle a long moment.

'_Momochi Zabuza-san…I guess I owe you an apology, breaking your sword like this.'_

Naruto's quiet thought was answered with a snore, and the blonde glared at where Kiba was now sawing logs loud enough to disturb Zabuza in whatever exotic place his headless corpse had washed to. He reared back and took aim with the long handle, planning to bean the mutt clean on the temple. He needn't have bothered, as the door opened again and woke the Inuzuka, who rolled onto the ground in a stupor, landing with a thud and muttering swear words.

"Naruto-kun, you're awake. That Nara boy told me in the corridor."

Naruto crossed his legs on the bed as Kurenai came into the room carrying a small parcel and looking as attractive as usual. Seeing her made a good morning that much better. Kiba was still recovering on the ground or else he'd no doubt be grinning like an imbecile.

"_Ohayo_, Kurenai-san. I kept the promise I made, though at what cost I'm not sure."

She bit her lip, a gesture that caused the young blonde's eyes to widen a little. At that moment he realized that he was sitting around in his _underwear_ with this woman standing in the room and his whisker-marked cheeks turned as red as her irises. Alas, recognition came a bit too late. Her sudden appearance combined with a typical male morning biological condition to leave him in a rather _attentive_ state. The prim woman's own cheeks turned a little red as well as Naruto scrambled to grab his coat and cover his mechanical problem.

"Kiba, please excuse us a moment. I need to talk to your teammate alone."

The Inuzuka crawled upright and took his leave with as much vigor as he could muster. Akamaru led as he started into the hall, but he turned back long enough to see Naruto blushing and holding something over his crotch, wagging his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Kiba laughed like a deranged hyena as he ran out, mouthing 'alone' at Naruto and evading the broken _zanbatou_ handle that the blonde did hurl towards him this time as he rounded the threshold.

"Erm…about that…I…shouldn't have..."

Kurenai smiled in understanding, which somehow made things even worse, as though he had somehow pissed in something sacred. She was too nice to tease him about it, like Anko or Ino would have without quarter. The crimson-eyed kunoichi seemed amused with the situation, and at least somewhat sensitive to it.

"It's…all right, Naruto-kun. Though I must admit being glad Ino wasn't here to see that."

Naruto stared at the ceiling and sighed. He didn't care to deal with them giving him Hell about his having some meaningless little crush on their instructor. At least he could acknowledge that much, though he wouldn't admit it to someone else. He wasn't naïve enough to believe that he could go anywhere with a woman over twice his age regardless. And beyond the obvious physical appreciation, he didn't much care to. Kurenai-san was a great person both inside and out, but Naruto was too preoccupied with his shinobi career and too young in general to care much about such entanglements. Said _genjutsu_ specialist seemed to hold a similar concern about the others' reactions, considerate as she was.

"That won't matter…that damned mongrel's going to tell her all about it regardless."

Kiba was about tactless enough that he would talk, too. Naruto was no consummate gentleman, but even he knew that there were some things that one didn't discuss with girls. The male anatomy and its…eccentricities…were high on that list. Damned mutt had no common sense.

"I hate to agree, but I'll have a talk with Kiba. Ino does not need such a distraction with the Third Exam looming on the horizon."

Naruto didn't know quite what to think about that last comment. He got the vibe that there was something behind the instructor's comments that he was missing, but he was too oblivious to take the blatant hint. The entire topic was awkward as Hell. He was beginning to lose patience with the current conversation. His morning wood was not that interesting.

"I'm through talking about this, and I'm sure it's not what you came here to discuss."

Kurenai's expression changed to a disapproving one as she crossed her arms under her chest. That particular visual didn't help the embarrassed demon vessel one bit in willing his problem to disappear. Her tone wasn't harsh, but did express considerable disappointment, which to Naruto was even worse. He wanted to always accomplish whatever expectations were placed onto him, and the implication that he had botched his role as squad captain was not a welcome one. More than that, it _hurt_ because she was the source.

"No, it's not. I came here to tell you how disappointed I am in your actions during the Second Exam. Challenging Orochimaru to battle was about the most reckless thing you could ever have done. I want you to know that you are blessed beyond measure to even be alive right now, you and your teammates and Kakashi's squad too."

The blonde's cold blue eyes narrowed into near slits. He didn't appreciate having his decisions questioned, even though Kurenai more than anyone else had the prerogative to do so. Naruto still believed that he'd handled things as well as could be handled given the situation. Rather than Orochimaru ambushing him and his team somewhere, he'd picked the inevitable battle site and had ended with two teams to work with rather than one. That extra numerical advantage had been what had kept them all alive. Besides, he and the mutt and Yamanaka were all shinobi alike. Death walked along their path, as she should well have known. Naruto leaned back and ran a hand through his hair, not wanting to lose his cool with the concerned instructor and make the situation even more unpleasant.

"…I know, but there wasn't much choice. He'd have killed Anko-sensei and he was intending to hunt me down no matter what. I knew this going into the exams. I'd wanted to deal with him alone and not have the others dragged into it, but things didn't quite work out like planned. I couldn't abandon her to die like that, no matter what might've happened to me. I wish that I hadn't had to put the others in harm's path all the same."

Her disapproving look changed somewhat as Naruto gave the reasons behind his seeking the Snake Sannin. Kurenai walked over and leaned over the blonde, mouth compressing as she draped a gentle hand over the _juin_ on his neck. The demon container didn't like her touching the seal, almost as though it would corrupt her somehow. And yet the sensation was pleasant, and the accursed mark almost seemed to purr inside him in approval as she brushed a thumb over its three black _tomoe_. The illusions mistress didn't ask about the seal as she examined the evil mark, as it seemed that she had been given the details, and Naruto had no inclination to talk about it either.

"…I understand. You still shouldn't have asked your team to abandon you, Naruto-kun. I'll drop in the hospital later and check on Anko-san's condition and pass the news along. I also went to your apartment this morning and brought you some extra clothing. Get dressed and while I corral Kiba and we'll all get something to eat downstairs."

The blonde didn't respond to the quiet admonishment, as nothing needed to be said. Kurenai placed the parcel she had brought with her down onto the bed and departed, giving her student's shoulder a gentle squeeze as she let go. The older kunoichi seemed to have something else to tell him, but shook her head and decided against doing so. When she was gone, he looked at the parcel. The medium-sized wooden box was closed and marked with the Hokage's personal seal. Naruto's clothes that Kurenai had brought were sitting in a neat pile on a chair in the corner, and so he wondered what was in the package. Deciding that his meal could wait a moment, he opened the box. Inside was a sealed scroll as well as some other items that made the blonde quirk a suspicious eyebrow. Hoping that the scroll would explain, he opened and read Sarutobi's missive. Naruto bit down on his lower lip as he digested the Sandaime's new instructions.

'_Well…this changes the game a little. The things I go through…'_

Naruto sighed and dressed. Orders were orders, no point in lamenting them.

* * *

Five days passed in relative peace and quiet. Naruto had kept his exertion to a minimum as per the Hokage's orders. Sarutobi was pleased to hear that the _juin_ had gone into remission, though the blonde had not given him the sordid details. Still, the demon vessel's directions remained unchanged. Now he stood between his two teammates alongside the other surviving squads. Adding to the teams that Naruto had known to pass during his meeting with the Hokage in the tower's surveillance center, Team Gai and the Oto team had made it through the survival exam, as did another Konoha team that included that weakling Yakushi Kabuto. Or perhaps the bespectacled Genin wasn't as weak as he'd looked in the waiting room prior to the written exam. He had made it through to this point somehow, at least. Naruto looked in attention at the Sandaime as the Hokage gave the traditional speech about the meaning behind the Chuunin Exams among the allied shinobi nations. The blonde cared little about such diplomatic issues, but respected the old man enough to listen nonetheless. 

The various team instructors stood along with the old man, as did two masked ANBU who were serving as the Hokage's honor guard. Anko wasn't there, as she was still being held under observation at the hospital. Naruto resolved to go and visit her as soon as this little gathering was done with. Sarutobi's speech ended when Sabaku no Gaara interrupted him and demanded as much. The Sandaime's eyes narrowed at the redheaded demon carrier, but the old man allowed the minor insult to pass. Naruto would have been more than willing to put the little shit to death right then and there. Disrespecting the Hokage in his presence was akin to slapping the blonde between the eyes, and wasn't received well. Anko-sensei was the sole person allowed to commit such irreverence.

"Hokage-sama, please allow me to handle the instructions."

Naruto glanced at the new speaker, a sick-looking shinobi with a long katana strapped to his back. As he did, the Sound team's instructor caught his gaze and the man's mouth curled into an unreadable smile. Naruto let out a silent snort. He'd had enough interaction with Oto to last a long time with Orochimaru. His _juin_ spiked and pained him a little as he held the man's stare.

"Very well, Hayate-san. You may proceed."

The man named Hayate coughed as he turned to the assembled candidates.

"_Arigato,_ Hokage-sama. Now then, the Third Exam will be a single elimination combat tournament that will take place in a month's time. However, at this time we have excess candidates, and so we will hold an elimination round right here and now to decide who will be allowed to move on and participate. This is not a team exercise, and those who do not wish to continue are allowed quit right now without impacting their teammates."

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed under his breath.

"I'll withdraw…"

Kabuto had raised his hand, and walked back out through the tower's main entrance. The proctor Hayate noted his withdrawal and asked whether or not there were others who wanted to quit the exams. Naruto looked at the Hokage and saw that the old man was staring right at him with a grave expression. A stark reminder, as though Sarutobi had needed to bother. Naruto would never ignore the Hokage's order. He nodded to the Sandaime, reluctant as he was to do what he was about to do, and raised his hand into the air.

"I'll be withdrawing as well, Hayate-san."

Kiba and Ino both whirled on the spot and stared at the blonde as though he had lost his mind. Naruto didn't meet their shocked expressions as he stepped through the assembled Genin candidates and walked towards the sunlight outside with a slight scowl. He could sense several people gazing at his back as he went along. Tenten and her teammates were among the number, and he almost ignited where Uchiha Sasuke was glaring through him with a burning countenance. For Uzumaki Naruto, thus ended the Chuunin Exams.

(End Chapter Twelve)

**Author's Note: Well, I'll bet no-one saw THAT coming. Fear not, there is a greater plan in the works. No Orochimaru-centric scene in this chapter, but I thought I'd be better served to do that one in the next, where I can include Kabuto as well. I wanted to develop the Naruto/Kyuubi situation a little and start to mend that tear, so I added more between them than I had intended at the beginning. For once, I don't have a lot to talk about here, so I'll let the chapter speak on its own instead. Hope it's a good read, and please review as always. Until next time.**


	13. Spectator

"_I'll withdraw…"_

_Kabuto had raised his hand, and walked back out through the tower's main entrance. The proctor Hayate noted his withdrawal and asked whether or not there were others who wanted to quit the exams. Naruto looked at the Hokage and saw that the old man was staring right at him with a grave expression. A stark reminder, as though Sarutobi had needed to bother. Naruto would never ignore the Hokage's order. He nodded to the Sandaime, reluctant as he was to do what he was about to do, and raised his hand into the air._

"_I'll be withdrawing as well, Hayate-san."_

_Kiba and Ino both whirled on the spot and stared at the blonde as though he had lost his mind. Naruto didn't meet their shocked expressions as he stepped through the assembled Genin candidates and walked towards the sunlight outside with a slight scowl. He could sense several people gazing at his back as he went along. Tenten and her teammates were among the number, and he almost ignited where Uchiha Sasuke was glaring through him with a burning countenance. For Uzumaki Naruto, thus ended the Chuunin Exams._

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter Thirteen: The Preliminaries – Mirror to the Soul**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

Once Naruto had departed the small arena, the ANBU guard wearing a chameleon mask keeping watch to the Sandaime's right dispelled his shadow clone. The Hokage's new orders had made the blonde abandon his Chuunin Exam hoax and assume his new place on Yamato's squad sooner than planned. Though 'Naruto' had looked to be disgruntled with his situation as he exited, the real demon vessel couldn't have cared less. He had no particular interest in beating down on some average Genin in this little tournament. Even Sabaku no Gaara and his siblings were rather irrelevant to Naruto without his earlier mission to consider. The blonde would have killed them all without hesitation because he had been ordered to do so and still would whenever the Sandaime again gave the command, but the young operative bore the Suna trio no real personal hatred. The Kyuubi on the other hand was irritated with now being denied what the ninetails viewed as his right to spill Shukaku's blood, but the coming invasion would give both demon and carrier ample chance to satiate their peculiar desires well enough regardless. Still, the demonic blonde couldn't help being curious as to Sarutobi's reasoning in recalling the assassination. 

"The opening match in these preliminaries will be…cough…Aburame Shino versus Akadou Yoroi. All remaining candidates and instructors are to clear the arena and proceed to the viewing areas."

Hayate looked at the large electronic scoreboard that had been revealed moments earlier as he announced the initial match. The battles seemed to be decided through a random computerized assortment, though had the blonde been in charge over the tournament he would have seized on the opening to rig some pairings against the Suna and Oto competitors. He and the Hokage remained along with the other ANBU, the violet-haired kunoichi who had questioned Yamato's call during the Orochimaru incident in the Second Exam. Uzuki Yuugao was her name, Naruto now knew. He had gone through the whole introduction routine with his new squad the previous morning. The other ANBU hadn't seemed to hold his actions in the woods against him, though almost the entire team except the squad leader harbored doubts as to whether some wet behind the ears _gaki_ had what it took to be in the Black Ops. The demon container didn't blame them, as even _he_ wasn't sure that he belonged. But there he was, and all he could do was his best. Sarutobi had assigned him to this lax honor guard post in order to allow him to at least watch his previous teammates compete alongside the other rookie Genin, as well as giving him the chance to observe the Sand siblings in combat, in case rubbing them out was to become his mission once more.

"Well now…we have two chakra drainers. This ought to be an interesting contest."

Naruto didn't respond to the Sandaime's comment as he watched the other competitors exiting the ground arena, in particular keeping his gaze on what used to be _his_ team. Kiba was glowering with his arms crossed as he glanced back at the entrance, and the blonde knew that he'd be hearing it the next time he saw the Inuzuka without his new lizard mask. He'd used a special chemical lotion designed to distort his scent while taking his morning shower, so that the mutt wouldn't be able to smell him during the matches. Kiba didn't need to be preoccupied with him right now. Kurenai wore a worried expression as her crimson eyes gravitated towards the same spot, and the woman's stance indicated that she seemed torn between wishing that she could go out and chase Naruto down to demand an explanation and knowing that her remaining two students needed her support more during their matches. Logic prevailed in the end and the _genjutsu_ mistress stayed put. Ino looked quite downcast and at that point the demon carrier experienced a little remorse over the subtle ruse he'd pulled. He had been ordered to maintain silence about his promotion, but still hoped that his actions wouldn't impact the blonde kunoichi's mental state during her coming bout.

'_Someday I'll explain everything. You guys deserve that much at least.'_

Meanwhile, Shino and the bandanna-wearing Yoroi were set to compete. The Aburame remained still with his arms draped to his sides, appearing all too nonchalant about the contest. Naruto could almost sense the older opponent smirk behind his cloth mask as he began concentrating chakra into his hand as he tensed the appendage into a claw. Hayate gave the signal to begin and Yoroi went on the attack. The elder Konoha Genin clawed at Shino with his chakra-enhanced hand in an attempt to grab the insect user, who avoided a couple attempts but was soon latched into Yoroi's iron grip.

"It's all over. Once I've got you in my clutches there's no way to escape…now say goodbye to your chakra, kid."

The Aburame showed no reaction, not that that was unusual with the hivemaster. Naruto couldn't be certain what his opponent was doing, but according to the Hokage's prognosis and Yoroi's own words, he looked to be attempting to siphon Shino's chakra reservoir into nothingness. However, the bandanna-wearing Genin seemed to be so caught up in his imminent success that he didn't bother to notice the innumerable _kikaichu_ swarming out through the Aburame onto the ground and then over onto him. The insect user stared at his occupied opponent.

"Your chakra absorption technique is indeed potent…"

At that moment, Shino's bugs began devouring Yoroi's chakra instead, as the massive swarm consumed the other Genin's power at a rate that his own drainage could not even begin to match. Within a minute, the Akadou's grip loosened and he sank unconscious to the ground. Once it became apparent that the Yoroi wasn't going to continue, the Aburame recalled his insect helpers, looking down at his unmoving opponent as he pushed his sunglasses up his nose and concluded in an emotionless tone.

"…But nowhere near as potent as mine. _Oyasumi nasai."_

Hayate's decision wasn't needed at all, as evidenced when the medics came in to haul the motionless Yoroi to the hospital in order to receive chakra exhaustion treatment. Shino started walking onto the viewing area to where his team was waiting. Kakashi acknowledged his student's win with a silent nod, while Sasuke was still preoccupied with attempting to bore a hole down into the arena with his eyes. The Uchiha's Sharingan appeared to have activated without his knowledge due to the raven-haired shinobi's blind rage.

"_Shousha:_ Aburame Shino."

The scoreboard ran through its routine again, selecting Tenten and some Genin named Kin Tsuchi as the next match. Team Gai's kunoichi entered down into the arena with a poised and determined expression. Her opponent was likewise a girl, the sole one on the Hidden Sound team. The masked Naruto spared Kin a glance as she descended the stairs. She was an attractive, though somewhat hard-looking brunette dressed in guerilla garb. Her two male teammates seemed as though neither could have cared less about her match, as the pair was conversing between themselves and not even looking at the arena. Their instructor had vanished at some point as well.

"…That Oto bunch doesn't really look like they've got a very cohesive unit."

Sarutobi nodded at the demon vessel's quiet remark and trailed the rookie ANBU's vision over to where the two remaining Sound Genin were leaned against the wall, still absorbed in their private discussion in the upstairs viewing area. The old man's eyes narrowed in guarded suspicion at what Naruto guessed to be his noticing that the Oto squad's sensei had taken his leave. The blonde's kunoichi squad member was the one to give a verbal response to his comment.

"Well, however lacking their team dynamic might be, it's obvious that it's been at least good enough to get them through two exam portions intact."

Naruto shrugged, conceding the minor point to the older woman without having to come right out and admit to it, and then redirected his attention towards the arena. The two Genin kunoichi had their gazes locked, each attempting to intimidate the other. Naruto didn't like to bother with mind games like those in a serious battle. He would have attacked without warning. Hayate began the match, and both girls moved to retrieve weapons at the same time. Tenten was much quicker on the draw and managed to take out her storage scroll and produce a long _naginata_ polearm while her opponent still had her hand stuck inside a _senbon_ pouch at her side.

'_This match won't last long. Tenten's not going to lose in a weapons contest.'_

The blonde shinobi's internal observation coincided with Tenten closing distance with her opponent and almost decapitating the Oto Genin with her _naginata_. Kin dodged to the side and tossed three needles with poor aim in the other girl's general direction, but the weapons user turned and twirled her polearm about and batted all the incoming missiles to either side with practiced ease. One needle landed near where Naruto was standing with Sarutobi and Yuugao. The _senbon_ was attached to a string and had a small bell connected to the end. A strange decoration, though perhaps it had a more sinister purpose. Not that it mattered, as the Sound-nin was on the run and leapt backwards as Tenten slashed at her with the _naginata_. Kin bit out a curse as the steel kunoichi shouldered her cumbersome weapon with one arm and withdrew and tossed three shuriken at the girl with the other. Tenten's aim was solid as a rock, and all three shinobi stars would all have struck separate vital organs had Kin not done a Kawarimi in desperation.

"The mismatch does seem to be rather apparent here…hmm…"

The other honor guard present also had a short but important comment to add to the Hokage's.

"She's got some incredible aim with those shuriken. We might want to start keeping a close watch on that girl. She's a natural assassin."

Naruto hadn't ever given much thought to the matter, but realized that Yuugao's observation held some truth. Tenten's prodigious skill with throwing weapons made her a most viable candidate to be recruited into the Black Ops at some point, perhaps giving her even more raw potential in that regard than Naruto had. An instantaneous kill with a needle or throwing star was seen as being more optimal compared to an outright battle. ANBU wasn't going to come right out and induct her now, as Tenten still needed much more seasoning and all-around improvement, but she might well be wearing an animal mask as an adult kunoichi.

"That's some high praise. And here I'd thought one couldn't make it into ANBU without getting through the regular shinobi ranks as a prerequisite…"

The Hokage let out a slight smirk at the masked blonde's sarcastic remark about his own position as he withdrew his pipe and loaded it with tobacco. The old man and his two ANBU guards kept their shared comments restricted to low tones to avoid potential eavesdroppers. Back in the arena, Kin reappeared behind Tenten and again threw her odd _senbon_ at the weapons user. This time the thin missiles streaked straight towards the other girl rather than being spread out over a general area. The small bells tinkled in the air as the needles careened along their path, but still did no damage as Tenten raised the _naginata_ and intercepted the _senbon_ with the polearm's blade, again causing them to clatter onto the ground. The Oto Genin rushed and tried to baseball slide in order to knock out her opponent's legs, but Tenten hopped over the attack and turned about in midair, raising the _naginata_ high over her head and bringing the weapon down onto Kin's position with both hands.

"_Koutetsu no Entotsu!"_

The Kyuubi vessel might have quirked an intrigued eyebrow underneath his personalized chameleon mask, but didn't bother since such an invisible gesture would have been meaningless. Team Gai's kunoichi concentrated as much chakra as her steel weapon could tolerate as she descended through the air, releasing it into the ground as the _naginata_ made contact. Kin dodged and avoided the actual blade, but not the chakra. Rather than compacting into a missile and streaking along beneath the ground towards a designated location as with Naruto's blade technique, Tenten's chakra exploded on contact and spread outward in a conical shape, tearing apart the earth wherever it touched and raining stone shards throughout the arena. Her Steel Funnel sent the opposing Sound kunoichi cascading high into the air like a helpless doll, spinning about like a top until she landed on her side with a sickening thud and her head snapped against the ground. Though still conscious, Kin was unable to regain her bearings and a somewhat winded Tenten moved in brandishing the _naginata_ and pointed the polearm's blade between the Oto Genin's black glassed-over eyes.

'_The same principle as mine, but applied in reverse. I should have thought about that…'_

Tenten's variation on Naruto's original technique had devastating potential, though it compromised the long range that had made the move appeal to him to begin with. The young weapons user had been instrumental in helping to mold the demon carrier's missile version into its optimum state to begin with and so he wasn't bothered that she since adopted the method into her arsenal as well. Hayate announced the match as being over and the scoreboard then decided the next contest.

"_Shousha: _Tenten. And the next match will be…Tsurugi Misumi versus Yamanaka Ino."

Maito Gai and his clone both cheered loud enough to disturb the dead at their teammate's one-sided exhibition, as it had never been an actual match, while Hyuuga Neji cast an approving glance and then stared down at the ground scowling with his arms crossed. The white-eyed genius seemed to be rather embarrassed about having to be seen in their presence. Tenten returned her chosen weapon into its scroll and moved to help her beaten opponent back upright. Naruto would never have even bothered with making such a sportsmanlike gesture, but neither would the blonde criticize his sparring partner over her competitive mindset. Kin seemed willing to accept the helping hand, but then shoved it aside in anger once she became coherent enough to remember her humiliating loss and prowled back over to her own squad. Tenten shrugged and returned to the viewing area as well. Neither male Sound-nin showed Kin much consideration. A brown-haired kid with some weird implants on his hands sneered at the girl's weakness while the obvious squad leader with the bandages wrapped around his head and a metal gauntlet girded on his wrist outright ignored her. Not that Naruto had much right to criticize them, seeing as he had more or less bailed on his own team at this critical moment. The Oto instructor was still nowhere to be seen.

"You'd better not even think about losing this match, Ino-pig! We never got to settle our issues last time!"

Naruto might have scowled at Haruno's loud shouted comment as the pink-haired kunoichi leaned over the railing, except that it seemed to have a positive impact on Ino. There had been a somewhat distracted and uncertain look in Yamanaka's eyes as the girl ambled down into the arena, but her 'rival' somehow managed to rekindle that competitive spirit. The demon carrier had long thought it rather peculiar, and also somewhat ridiculous, that certain people could both incense and inspire one another at the same time. The blonde had no rival, as it were. Naruto doubted that he ever would. Ino paused in her tracks and then glanced and gave a nonchalant wave over her shoulder to the other girl as she took her position in the arena.

"Fretting too much will give you wrinkles, Sakura. And you're repulsive enough as it is."

Yamanaka's opponent was not in the least amused with her and Sakura's banter. Tsurugi Misumi wore glasses and a black bandanna like his teammate Akadou Yoroi, whom Shino had bested earlier in the opening match. Naruto wondered whether this Genin was as weak and one-dimensional as his identical partner. A shinobi who was aged well into his twenties and somehow still ranked as a Genin had to be rather lacking in talent in the masked blonde's opinion. That, or lacking so much in drive and ambition that he might as well not even bother continuing.

"Leave your childish arguments at home, little girl. These are the _Chuunin Exams."_

Said girl placed a hand against her hip as her cerulean eyes glared over at Misumi, who seemed to be less than impressed with her chilled expression.

"Don't patronize me or I'll make you regret it, _baka._ I've trained hard to make it here."

The adult male Konoha Genin dropped down into a tense combative stance and sneered back at the much smaller kunoichi, or at least Naruto _thought_ that Misumi might have been sneering underneath his black bandanna.

"You've sure got a big mouth on you, _princess._ For your sake, you'd best also have the skills to back it."

Hayate coughed and halted the banter, sending both matched Genin a reproving look.

"Enough talk now. Let the third match begin."

Misumi's dark orbs glittered with malice beneath his glasses as he attacked Ino. The Yamanaka avoided a punch and blocked a kick that still sent her skidding backwards. Tsurugi didn't advance as he swung outward with both arms. Naruto cocked his head in amusement, almost chuckling underneath his mask. That idiot was punching at mere _air._ Ino seemed to have about the same opinion, snorting as she dug her bandage-wrapped legs into the ground and regained her balance. However, their mutual disdain was silenced when Tsurugi's arms extended to reach their target. Ino was too surprised to react in time, and the initial punch sank deep into her stomach and knocked her wind out while the other then impacted with her skull and sent her crashing onto the ground. Naruto's expression soured at seeing Misumi's contortion skills, as the older Genin's exotic technique was identical to one that a certain snakelike opponent had used.

"Something about this contest seems to be bothering you…"

Sarutobi exhaled his pipe smoke and addressed his stoic companion. The blonde didn't like having to watch his ex-teammate being knocked around, though he had no intention to get involved. Furthermore, Naruto didn't trust this Misumi character or his apparent technical connection to Orochimaru. Contortion was a rather obscure talent that one didn't go out and learn through reading some random scroll. Tsurugi and his teammate Yoroi were both a little too old to be the usual Genin. And then there was their Genin squad's third member, that Yakushi Kabuto who seemed to know several things that some shinobi with his low rank shouldn't know and had later quit his place in the Chuunin Exams despite bearing no obvious wounds on his person. Something smelled rotten about the trio, and the demon carrier was suspicious about them.

"…I recognize that contortion method. _He_ used it against me back in the woods."

The Hokage paused to consider the implications, but then shook his wizened head in the negative. Naruto allowed the matter to drop with that, since he had nothing damning to go on and the Sandaime no doubt knew much more about the three shinobi than he did. Perhaps he had been a bit too paranoid to suggest that a shared technique linked some Genin to the Snake Sannin. Meanwhile Misumi heaved his right leg high into the air, extending it with his contortion abilities and moving to bring it stomping down onto Ino with match-ending strength. Yamanaka managed to roll aside and avoid several sweeping kicks as she closed in on her opponent. The kunoichi leapt at Misumi and capped a knee right between the older Genin's eyes. Tsurugi's spectacles cracked and splintered, and the glass shards cut into him in several places. Ino then landed in an acrobatic split and back elbowed him clear in the sack.

"Suck on that, you sexist asswipe."

For a passing moment, the blonde wondered whether the _other_ blonde had used some Yamanaka trademark _jutsu_ to switch personalities with Kiba. Naruto glanced at the Inuzuka and caught the mutt wincing at that last blow. Kurenai was looking about as smug at that particular instant as she ever got. A smirking Ino moved in to seal the deal with a roundhouse kick to the head when Misumi contorted his waist and dodged the blow. The stretch artist then wrapped his elongating arms around Ino like a boa constrictor and clamped her neck into a twisting strangle hold. The older Genin leered at her and grunted out a sinister taunt through a high-pitched voice.

"I _should_ advise you to surrender now, but in this case I'm rather hoping you _won't…"_

The kunoichi struggled against the hold with all she could muster, and the demon vessel was more than willing to respect her determination. The Yamanaka Ino he had met at the Genin Academy that morning six months ago would have knuckled under in this situation without a second thought, which was evidence to how much the girl had matured between then and now. Despite her obvious toughness, she was still starting to wilt due to pain and air deprivation.

"Hayate needs to stop this match. That girl's going to be strangled to death at this rate."

Naruto wanted to argue with Yuugao's muttered comment, but couldn't. Sarutobi did so instead, though the blonde had to agree with the other ANBU deep down. The demon container had never been one to advocate or even condone surrender in battle, as such a thing went against his personal _nindou,_ but neither did he want to see Ino be killed over some ridiculous match. The Hokage observed the young kunoichi's plight with an interested gleam, taking another drag on his tobacco.

"Don't count her out right now. She's still got something up her sleeve, I can tell…"

Ino kicked and elbowed against Misumi's hold but wasn't able to make the enraged contortionist relent. Utilizing her last resort move, she moved her hand to her lower leg and withdrew Naruto's other _ninjato_ that she had strapped onto her person. The rookie ANBU heard a sick popping sound as she did so. She had separated her own shoulder in order to get loose enough to get at her weapon, and thrust it deep into Misumi's leg. The opposing Genin choked out a scream and released Yamanaka due to shock as crimson blood began dripping out along the shinobi sword's long hollowed handle and onto the ground. Ino tried to wrench the blade loose, the reasoning behind which Naruto presumed to be to worsen the bleeding, but Misumi trapped her wrist with one hand and backhanded her hard with the other. Yamanaka almost went limp in his vice grip but managed to retain consciousness.

"You…little…_bitch!"_

Tsurugi wrapped his hand around Yamanaka's throat as she spat out some blood what the demon carrier thought might be a molar, slamming the smaller girl into the distant stone wall with his limb extension skill. The girl smirked through a bleeding upper lip in response and the gesture seemed to anger the man more.

"I can't see what you're so smug about. I'll be sure to break that little neck this time."

A sizzling sound in Misumi's leg was the sole answer he received. The older Genin squealed in immense pain when the blade imbedded inside him began to heat. He reached to remove it, but wasn't quick enough about it. The explosive tag that Naruto had stored within the _ninjato_ handle prior to the exam detonated at Ino's command, blowing Misumi's leg into pieces well above the knee along with the hand that had been rushing down to grasp the hollowed shinobi sword. Bone and scorched tissue showered all over the arena as a pungent odor hung in the air. Naruto didn't bother looking towards the spectators' area, as he was much more interested in the carnage in the arena, but the blonde could well enough imagine the various expressions that the other Konoha Genin present wore. Misumi whimpered as the now crippled contortion expert thrashed about on the ground, cradling the charred and bleeding stump that had once been his right hand while the medics rushed in to render what little assistance could be given.

"Tsurugi Misumi cannot cough continue the match. _Shousha:_ Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto was impressed overall. That little stratagem had been downright ruthless and executed with precision. She had attempted to pull the _ninjato_ out in order to trick her opponent into keeping it in and had then waited until he had created enough distance between them to ensure that she wouldn't get caught in the explosion. Ino held her separated shoulder as she returned to the viewing area, taking special care to avoid stepping through the gore littering the ground. In the end, she was still who she was, the masked Naruto realized. The blonde supposed that he could excuse some scruples.

'…_I guess she really did grow into a decent kunoichi while I wasn't watching…'_

_

* * *

_Even as the prelim matches took place within the tower, another man leaned against a wooden column beneath a covered outdoor walking path. Orochimaru was dressed in a black armored shinobi vest and pants, in his opinion a much less desirable alternative to his usual robes and sash, an amused sneer adorning the snake man's pallid visage. All those precious risks the Snake Sannin had taken while sneaking into the examination tower with that shriveled old cadaver present had availed him next to nothing when his little kitsune had surrendered his right to continue. With his sole interest in the matches no longer competing, Orochimaru had taken his own leave prior to the opening match. 

'_But to place our Naruto-kun in the Black Ops…quite the unexpected move, old man. But not quite clever enough to fool me, I'm afraid.' _

Sarutobi's smokescreen had _almost_ taken Orochimaru in, loath though the man was to acknowledge it. However, the Snake Sannin was connected in a limited manner to his chosen shinobi, those marked with his cursed seal. Orochimaru's own dark chakra had become rooted within Naruto-kun at the moment the _juin_ had activated back in the woods, rendering the _gaki_ much easier to pinpoint so long as the distance between them was small enough. Uzumaki's own chakra was so _distinctive_ that locating him was a simple matter even without the cursed seal. The _youki_ coursing through him was so much more potent than that sniveling Sabaku brat's. And when Orochimaru had still been able to sense all that _delectable_ power within the room once 'Naruto' was long gone, he had seen right through the old baboon's scheme.

'_No matter how you dress him up, sensei, it won't change a thing. He will still be mine.'_

A small hummingbird sailed into the area and landed on the Snake Sannin's hand. Orochimaru's golden eyes stared with disinterest at the helpless little creature, still pondering the countless matters at hand. Naruto-kun's _juin_ was not progressing as the snake man wanted. Much the opposite, it seemed that the brat had somehow devolved the seal within him and pushed the cursed chakra into regress. Perhaps _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ was proving to be less than willing to allow another presence within his host. And with Naruto-kun no longer participating in the tournament it seemed that he would not become embroiled in a battle intense enough to push him into drawing on the seal again and allowing Orochimaru the chance to regain the lost ground. That had to be Sarutobi's plan, and the Snake Sannin could do precious little to counter it. Attempting to encounter Naruto-kun a second time would be risking too much at this phase, more so due to the _gaki_ being surrounded with other ANBU, his old genetic experiment in particular. Orochimaru had no choice other to wait until the coming month's attack in order to make progress there.

"Orochimaru-sama."

The snake man turned towards the person who had addressed him, his pale hands moving together almost quicker than the naked eye could discern in order to execute an attack _jutsu_ should the need arise. One couldn't be too cautious this deep within hostile lands. Orochimaru was almost disappointed when it turned out to be nothing more than Kabuto. The bespectacled man bowed low to his master and stood again as the serpentine shinobi leaned back against his wooden pole and crossed his arms.

"Ah, Kabuto-kun. I see that your _grueling_ match hasn't exhausted you too much."

Orochimaru let out a sinister chuckle as he taunted Kabuto's withdrawal. To the snake man's general irritation, the silver-haired medic smirked back at him. Too bad that Kabuto's particular skills were so invaluable to his plans, as otherwise the Snake Sannin might have endeavored to punish the insolent little gesture.

"The time wasn't right to show them what I can do. I couldn't risk the other side being exposed here. But I trust _your_ plans have gone well."

Orochimaru hummed in response, knowing well Kabuto-kun's unwillingness to compromise his _precious_ cover. The serpent man couldn't have cared less, seeing little real point to remaining undercover in a village that would cease to exist within the month. Still, he would allow his operative to do as he pleased this time, not that Orochimaru could have done much about it now even had he cared to. There was no point in having him compete in that menial little tournament either, since Naruto-kun was no longer in contention.

"…Well enough. Some aspects have gone better than others. Sasuke-kun did not quite measure up to expectations. He is both weak and inexperienced. The Uchiha is no use to me as he is now. Uzumaki Naruto-kun on the other hand has proven to be stronger than I could have imagined. His immediate reaction to the cursed seal was most impressive…"

The snake man leered with detached amusement as Kabuto's argent brows rose as he considered the implications. No doubt he was contemplating whether or not Naruto-kun's power was enough to constitute a threat to his position. The man's acute danger senses made him most _annoyingly_ paranoid in that regard. But those same senses made him an ideal mole. He _could_ goad Kabuto into attacking the demon carrier, but the snake man wasn't much inclined to have his two most valuable _shogi_ pieces maiming one another. Like a good little henchman, Kabuto also knew better than to ask Orochimaru to elaborate on Naruto-kun, or about his decision to wait on claiming Sasuke-kun. There were certain limits on the extent to which the Snake Sannin was willing to indulge his underling's curious nature. Exceeding them came with promised pain.

"The Kyuubi child…I must admit, your sudden interest in Uzumaki-kun comes as a surprise."

Orochimaru laughed and spoke to Kabuto in a patronizing saccharine tone, as though lecturing a _slow _child. His voice managed to get under the bespectacled shinobi's thick skin somewhat, though most observers wouldn't have noticed. Kabuto-kun was oh so skilled when it came to disguising his emotions.

"One must be willing to react to changing circumstances, Kabuto-kun. His ever increasing power is much too potent to be ignored. Anko-chan has indeed trained him well. And in the end, all her hard work will be to _my_ ultimate advantage."

Perhaps she hadn't trained him much at all, the snake man mused. The techniques that Naruto-kun had exhibited in their little battle were not ones that Anko-chan could have taught him unless she had made some _drastic_ augmentations to her arsenal since abandoning his side, save the _Seneijashu_ and _Kuchiyose. _According to the summoner's mark the kid bore on his chest, he possessed the potential to even summon Manda. And that _without_ the overall chakra enhancement that the cursed seal provided. More impressive still was Naruto-kun's ingenious little tangent on the Hidden Snake Hand. Fire-breathing dragon snakes executing six Grand Fireballs in unison. All these accomplishments had been done more or less without a teacher to guide him. Orochimaru almost _shivered_ with glee thinking about what power Naruto-kun could possess with the proper tutelage. _His_ tutelage, and what would become _his_ power.

"Ah, her. I've heard whisperings around the tower that you two met back in the woods."

Orochimaru _had_ almost expected to cross paths with Anko-chan again, though perhaps not quite as soon as what had taken place during the exams. The woman had somehow seen past his Grass-nin disguise much quicker that he had estimated. Had Anko-chan not been rash enough to assault him alone and had instead called in backup, the mad scientist might have even been hard pressed to escape pursuit. Still, their encounter had worked to his overall advantage. Anko-chan's cries had lured Naruto-kun straight into the pale man's waiting hands. Orochimaru would make certain to quash those little heroic inclinations in him. He would not have his apprentice adhering to such naïve ideals.

"We had such a _splendid_ little reunion. Business cut our reminiscence short, however."

"Perhaps I should make a short visit to Mitarashi-chan. I hear she's still convalescing."

The Snake Sannin tapped his chin as he pondered the matter, soon reaching a decision.

"Hmm…don't bother with her. There might even be some value in letting her live."

Despite her shortcomings, Anko-chan was still Orochimaru's creation, and the scientist in him ever so hated to kill that which he had made. And besides, she might be able to serve his purposes one last time. Winning Naruto-kun to his side depended on severing the emotional bonds that he had created within this accursed village. No doubt Anko-chan would begin to distrust the brat now that he possessed the cursed seal, adding to the bitterness in his heart. Sarutobi's little plan would even advance Orochimaru's agenda in said regard, as he had managed to isolate the child. Through placing him inside the Black Ops, the old geezer had weakened the bonds between Naruto-kun and his Genin comrades as well as with that worthless little kunoichi instructor whose name escaped him. Once the _gaki_ became entrenched in ANBU over the next month, those bonds would snap without the snake man even needing to tinker. The sole bond remaining was the one between Naruto-kun and Sarutobi. Orochimaru would sever _that_ one right alongside the miserable old bastard's head.

'_Seems like you've played right into my hands, Sarutobi-sensei. Kukuku…'_

The Medic-nin nodded his acceptance and then bowed to the Snake Sannin once more.

"I ought to be going, then. I have to arrange to deliver your will to our Suna contact."

"Meet with Baki-kun tomorrow night as planned, and then I have an additional errand I need run."

Orochimaru turned his back to Kabuto and stuck his white hands inside his vest pockets. The sun shining overhead was much too bright, the snake man concluded. Without the shade that the covered path provided, it would have been most intolerable. But the Snake Sannin would take some time to appreciate this splendid outdoor view while he could.

'_After all, soon this land will be reduced to nothing but scorched earth and desolation.'_

"I want you to return to Sound Village with some new instructions. Let it be known that I would like Kimimaro-kun to come with our shinobi to participate in the invasion. There is a special person here in Konoha who I would _very_ much like him to meet during the battle. Use whatever methods are needed to make certain he will be able to undertake this mission. The long-term impacts on his health are irrelevant."

A shame about Kaguya Kimimaro. He had once been Orochimaru's brightest young prospect. The orphaned Mist-nin possessed such an intriguing Bloodline Limit, and had been the prevailing choice to become the Snake Sannin's next host. He was the sole person besides Anko-chan and now Naruto-kun to achieve Orochimaru's strongest cursed seal pair. His _Chi no Juin_ was the natural counterpart to their _Ten no Juin._ But then he had contracted some exotic illness that had stumped even Kabuto-kun's skill to diagnose, much less treat. The disease was terminal, and soon enough Kimimaro-kun would perish. That was the reason behind Orochimaru's coming to Konoha in order to procure a new vessel in Sasuke-kun. But that _gaki_ was not prepared to harbor his soul, and now he had to seek a new option. Naruto-kun was not viable either due to the ninetails. A new host would have to wait. Dealing with Konoha's destruction was the more important matter now.

"…I presume you want to use Kimimaro-kun as a catalyst to evolve Naruto-kun's seal."

Kabuto wore a little smirk that Orochimaru matched, though the snake man leaned with his back to the other. That sharp mind was what made the man worth keeping around despite his random _defiant_ tendencies.

"You're so _perceptive,_ Kabuto-kun. That is indeed what I intend to do."

Since the last surviving Kaguya was soon to expire and his death couldn't be prevented, Orochimaru would allow the Sound Five's leader to serve one last purpose. Despite his terminal condition, Naruto-kun would never be able to overcome Kimimaro's might unless he pushed his strength to the absolute limit, and that meant drawing on the _juin_ once more. Despite being unable to cure him, Kabuto would be able to concoct some method or another to get Kimimaro revived and moving long enough to complete his last mission. Again, the Snake Sannin hated to see someone he'd put so much _effort_ into be killed, but a rusting tool was little use to him, and as all strategic minds knew, sometimes even a valuable _shogi_ piece or two had to be cast aside in order to enhance one's overall position on the board. Kimimaro's last act as Orochimaru's servant would be to serve as a meter to gauge his replacement's true potential. And unless the demon child could succeed in his little trial, he would not deserve to become the Snake Sannin's new apprentice.

"I understand, Orochimaru-sama. I'll leave as soon as I'm done with Baki-san."

Orochimaru said nothing as Kabuto-kun withdrew. He would need to leave this place soon enough as well. There still remained in Suna a certain bothersome Kazekage who needed to be eliminated and replaced so that the snake man would be able to get close enough to Sarutobi when the time came to deliver the old buzzard to his doom. For now however, he could spare a little longer to gaze upon this lush woodland that the Shodai Hokage had created and that Orochimaru would soon reduce to ash and cinders.

'_Your time is coming to its end, Sarutobi. Both you and your beloved village will burn.'_

_

* * *

_"Haruno Sakura has been rendered unconscious._ Shousha:_ Sabaku no Temari." 

The pink-haired kunoichi was a cringe-inducing sight, spine arched on Temari's _tessen_ case as she hung unmoving over the sides. Her plan to settle accounts with Ino during the actual tournament had come crashing down due to this insurmountable desert barricade. The Sand siblings and Team Kakashi had become somewhat well-acquainted during the preliminaries. Two matches prior, Temari's eldest brother had been beaten down hard in his match against an almost disturbed Uchiha Sasuke and poor Sakura had had the subsequent bad luck to be matched with an incensed and overprotective Suna kunoichi as her opponent. Temari had paid back Kankurou's humiliating loss in spades, as the results made apparent. Sakura was out like a light and had been sliced up in several places due to Temari's lethal _tessenjutsu_-aided wind attacks.

'_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, or something like that.'_

During the match between those two, the medics again earned their keep when the Sound's Zaku Abumi battled Akimichi Chouji. The Oto Genin won the battle but might have lost the war, knocking out and wounding the expanded Akimichi with his _Zankuukyokuha_, but also getting both his legs crushed underneath Chouji's Meat Tank technique minutes earlier in the contest. Naruto glanced at the remaining competitors. Kiba still hadn't competed, and neither had Hyuuga Neji, and _much_ worse, Sabaku no Gaara. For the mutt's sake, the masked blonde sure hoped that the Inuzuka didn't get matched against the homicidal Ichibi container. At least the pearl-eyed genius wasn't apt to _kill_ the animal trainer. The computer then selected the seventh match.

"The next cough match will be Rock Lee versus Inuzuka Kiba."

Mini-Gai clenched his arms with a loud shout to Naruto's general disdain.

"At last, it is now _my_ turn to compete! Please watch me win, Gai-sensei!"

"Look like we lucked out this time, Akamaru! See, sometimes it's good to wait a little!"

At least Naruto now had a name to place with Maito Gai's clone. The blonde wasn't sure whether to be relieved that Kiba hadn't gotten Gaara or irritated that these two overenthusiastic imbeciles now had one another to bellow at and with his ears stuck listening to them. Akamaru yipped in tune with Kiba as the pair leapt down and landed like an animal on both arms and legs in the arena, and Lee did the same landing with catlike ease. The spandex-clad Genin bowed in respect to his opponent, smiling to show his shining white teeth.

"I am most honored to do battle with you, Inuzuka-kun. Let us have a good match."

Kiba cocked an indignant brow at the other shinobi's sportsmanlike comment, and retorted in his usual manner.

"Whatever, _dobe._ I sure as Hell ain't losing to some bowl-cut ballerina like you. Naruto would never let me live it down."

At the Hokage's area, the lone ANBU kunoichi was less than impressed with Kiba.

"The Inuzuka will lose this match. That kid's arrogance is sickening."

Yuugao spoke as though the match was over at that moment. Naruto wasn't inclined to agree with the older woman. Kiba taunted and insulted his opponents in order to get pumped to do battle. The dog user was perhaps prone to underestimating people on occasion, but the blonde envisioned him having little trouble taking down this idiot. Hell, Kiba could have taken _him_ out with that combination _jutsu_ with Akamaru that he had. Knowing this, Naruto chose to take the chance to get a little back on Uzuki and baited her.

"Since you're so convinced, let's make a little bet on it."

The kunoichi glanced over at him through her mask.

"You should know better than to be biased towards your old teammates. And to make certain you _learn_ said lesson, I'll accept that wager. Loser has to shadow the winner on rounds until the Third Exam. That would amount to a month's extra patrols."

Naruto nodded his acceptance. Rock Lee's visage became set in grim determination as he adopted a tight practiced _tekken_ stance. Kiba sneered and hunched over with his hands clawed. At that moment Naruto became less convinced about the certain outcome. Though the blonde was not a _taijutsu_ expert, he did have enough experience in general to know that Lee was one. Kiba didn't, to his detriment.

'_You'd better be good for it, mutt. Or else I'm taking it outta your ass.'_

"Hah, I'll take this dead-last to the cleaners in one attack."

Kiba lunged at Lee, who waited in place to meet the attack. Lee swayed back to evade the Inuzuka's initial claw strike, ducking under the second and countering with a strong upward thrust kick that sent Kiba sailing through the air and crashing in a heap near where Akamaru was waiting. The small dog growled at Lee but could do little else. The animal trainer groaned and stood back up, then baring his canines at his opponent with a snarl.

"That shit hurt, asshole! C'mon Akamaru, it's your turn now! _Juujin Bunshin!"_

Akamaru turned into another Kiba and the two charged Lee in unison. The green-clad Genin managed to block and evade their tandem attacks well enough, but the two managed to keep him too preoccupied to counterattack. Lee retreated back to create some room between him and his opponents and took a deep breath. One Kiba, which the chameleon masked Naruto assumed had to be the real one unless Akamaru could now speak human language somehow, taunted the Team Six member.

"Come on, man. I'm not even breaking a sweat. You ought to quit and go home now."

Lee allowed the insult to roll over him, and returned with a competitive smile.

"Those who boast the loudest tend to be the weakest."

Kiba glowered at Lee and cracked his neck in an attempt to look intimidating.

"That's it. Your leotard-wearing ass is mine, Captain Spandex. _Shikyaku no Jutsu!"_

Kiba glowered and closed in with greater speed than the last time, Akamaru trailing behind with a growl. Lee closed his eyes as the pair approached and then reopened them as the Inuzuka dove at him with a low swipe, moving aside and executing a spinning sweep kick that sent Kiba spinning into the near wall. The other Kiba dove high at Gai's eccentric apprentice and the _taijutsu_ specialist ducked under and waited until the humanized Akamaru landed to his other side, then leaping into the air to kick him into his master. Their heads cracked together, causing Akamaru to return to his normal appearance and whimper, and the rising Kiba to again lose his balance and crash onto the ground clutching his head. Lee remained stoic in his stance, not giving in to arrogance.

"…Okay…that wasn't so bad. But let's see you counter what you can't even see…"

Kiba reached with both hands into his coat pockets and withdrew several smoke bombs. The Inuzuka showed a canine grin and leapt into the wall, using chakra to attach with his legs and igniting and throwing the bombs all over the arena. The entire area soon became saturated with dense smoke to the extent that Naruto had to concentrate on Rock Lee's weak chakra signature to even know where he was. Kiba was still on the wall, but then leapt down into the smoke.

"One more time, Akamaru. _Juujin Bunshin!"_

The blonde's senses showed Kiba and an again beast cloned Akamaru standing with Lee in a pincer. Rather than making an attempt to escape, the green-clad Genin seemed content to wait and meet their attacks. Naruto could guess what was about to come now.

"_Gatsuuga!"_

The smoke didn't impair Kiba a bit, who was able to use his nose and ears to track Lee's position within. This was the Inuzuka's world, and all Naruto could 'see' was two blurs crashing into a slower target at high speeds, along with another stronger unmoving chakra source that had to be Hayate's, and he could hear Lee's pained noises on some occasions. To the Team Six member's credit, he seemed able to avoid the bestial pair's piercing attacks to a certain extent, but it seemed that each time he dodged one Kiba's charge, the other then drilled into him at another angle. What Lee _needed_ to do was escape and attempt to deal with them at a distance using whatever ranged _ninjutsu_ he had in his repertoire. He was a sitting duck inside the smoke.

"Lee can't even hope to counter Kiba's speed with _taijutsu._ He needs to get out and…"

Sarutobi interrupted Naruto's muttered comment, exhaling his own smoke.

"He cannot. Rock Lee has a condition that makes him unable to use _ninjutsu_ or _genjutsu."_

The blonde didn't express his next thought, which was that Lee ought to quit as a shinobi while he was still ahead. With his condition, he would be rendered helpless to dispel an illusion when caught in one, or to shield against some _ninjutsu_ technique that was too large to escape using sheer speed alone. Electing to specialize in one combat branch was all well and good, and several strong shinobi did, but being unable to use or even _defend_ the others at all was certain to get a person killed in battle. Naruto _almost_ respected the kid's obvious grit in wanting to succeed through his handicap, but he believed it to be a pipe dream. Perhaps losing this match to Kiba would be enough to convince Lee so.

"…Then he has no chance to win this match."

Sarutobi gave a knowing smile as the smoke cleared, revealing a bloodied and battered Lee breathing hard and struggling to even remain standing and the two Inuzuka leering at him with identical canine grins. One Kiba reverted back into Akamaru, who sat and gave several victorious barks while wagging his tail in contentment.

"Looks like that's all you can take. Sit this one out, Akamaru. I'll take him down alone."

Lee looked up at his sensei with a pleading expression, and Gai nodded with a smile. Naruto trailed his vision through his mask and saw Tenten leaning over the railing with her hands clasped in apparent concern. Neji was a situated a bit behind her with his arms crossed and his Byakugan active staring down at the battle with near disgust. Lee took a long breath and then unwrapped the bandages on his wrists. Kiba watched on with an egotistical sneer as Lee made his match-ending preparations.

"Don't go thinking that's gonna change the outcome. Time's up, dead-last! _Tsuuga!"_

Lee remained still as a statue, large eyebrows creased in deep concentration as the spinning Inuzuka began his charge, this time aimed right at his chest. As he was about to make contact, Lee lashed out with both arms and caught him, halting his advance on the spot. The _taijutsu_ specialist ducked low and kicked Kiba high into the air, then leaping right alongside him mirroring his path. Lee's path carried him behind the airborne dog user, who was too stunned to counter him.

"This is it…it is now…_or never!_ _Omote Renge!"_

Lee's unwrapped bandages snaked around Kiba, wrapping the Inuzuka in an inescapable bear hug. As he did so, his chakra spiked to several times its usual level, in a manner than Naruto couldn't understand as the Genin had not taken a soldier pill or something similar. With a loud battle shout, Lee took Kiba down with him and executed a sickening spinning pile driver that caused the ground to shatter on impact. With all that chakra behind the move, the blonde almost didn't even want to _look_ at the results. When the dust cleared, an almost broken Lee was on a knee panting and Kiba was impaled within the rubble like a lawn dart. The Inuzuka slumped over onto his side and somehow stood again, and staggered around a little with a dazed expression and no apparent destination, and at last crashed down into a beaten heap. Lee managed to regain his upright position, even though his entire demeanor indicated that he was in massive pain.

"Inuzuka Kiba cannot continue. _Shousha:_ Rock Lee."

A smiling Lee bent down and helped Kiba, slinging the dog user's arm over his shoulders. Akamaru whined at his master's pain and trailed behind them. The blonde decided that it had been a good thing that Lee had chosen to land where Tenten's Steel Funnel had weakened the ground earlier, or else the Inuzuka might well have been killed.

"I apologize, Inuzuka-kun. But there is still someone who I must meet in this tournament. To prove that hard work can overcome natural talent, I could not lose this bout. I would consider it a great honor to accept a rematch sometime."

Kiba managed a guttural moan in response. All that sportsmanship mess was still lost on Naruto. He couldn't think about a battle in such terms. Kill or be killed was the combat that the demon container knew. Still, the match's outcome was a surprise. The blonde would never have guessed that Ino would advance and Kiba would lose. He had assumed the exact opposite in the beginning. He'd placed the Inuzuka within the top tier among the exhibition round competitors, with Gaara, Neji and Sasuke as the ones strong and skilled enough to have a decent chance at taking him down. He should have known better than to make conclusions base on Lee's eccentric appearance alone.

"I cannot _believe_ that Gai-san was so reckless to teach the Forbidden Lotus to a _Genin_."

Yuugao was staring into the viewing area at Maito Gai, and she didn't look to be alone in her disapproving opinion. The spandex-clad instructor and his Eternal Rival Kakashi were now embroiled in a heated argument that looked as though it might come to blows. Hatake's Sharingan was exposed and blazing. Kurenai was making an attempt at mediating, though she didn't seem all that pleased with Gai either. Naruto didn't know about this Forbidden Lotus, but he was able to surmise that it was a _kamikaze_ technique based on how much damage it had done to Lee. Naruto hadn't seen it listed on the _kinjutsu_ scroll he had read all those months ago. Though rather intrigued, the ANBU chose not to ask the Sandaime to explain the technique in greater detail, doubting that the old man would approve. The Hokage smoked his tobacco as he addressed Yuugao.

"I gave Gai the permission. That lad is going to need whatever advantages he can get."

While Yuugao still wasn't pleased, the ANBU kunoichi didn't dare to argue with the Sandaime. At least she seemed to have neglected to remember their wager in her anger. Naruto sure as Hell wasn't going to be the one to remind the woman. The scoreboard made its next selection, which was Nara Shikamaru and no opponent. Hayate then explained that since there were two matches and one odd man remaining, that a random candidate would receive an automatic pass into the Third Exam. Shikamaru greeted his good luck with a lackadaisical smirk, while the other Genin in the room and more than one instructor as well looked to be prepared to consume raw venison. The electronic device went through the routine again. Naruto watched as it stopped on a single name and took a split second longer to decide the other.

"The next to last match will be Sabaku no Gaara versus Dosu Kinuta."

The blonde glanced at the Sand siblings at once. Gaara seemed to be more deranged than normal, as though such a word could _ever_ be applied to the redhead, as he prowled down into the arena with his arms crossed. The Ichibi container radiated a murderous aura in he waited in his place, head cocked and staring down his opponent through maddened emerald green eyes. Kinuta, the bandaged Oto Genin squad leader, slouched over and grasped his metallic gauntlet and seemed to be much less intimidated than he should in Naruto's opinion.

"…This is an interesting prospect. We have the crazed animal against _his_ team leader."

Sarutobi smirked through his pipe as he peered over at the two opposing hostile Genin. Gaara stood in his place with an imperious expression, as though daring the ponderous Dosu to come and attack him.

"That's true. I have no idea how such a _convenient_ pairing could have been selected."

Naruto crossed his arms and prepared to watch the slaughter when the demon's voice popped into his mind.

"**_It's about time the Shukaku brat fought…"_**

"_I didn't know you were even watching this tournament."_

The _kitsune_ snorted at the comment, as though it were too ridiculous to even consider.

"**_I haven't been...I sensed the desert gaki's killing intent and woke up. Those other matches aren't worth my attention."_**

Dosu attacked without hesitation Gaara as the match began, running towards the Kazekage's youngest son and throwing a hard punch with his gauntlet. The attack would never pierce the Suna Genin's shielding mechanism, Naruto knew, and thus he wasn't even surprised in the least when the sand in Gaara's gourd intercepted and blocked the incoming blow. Sabaku no Gaara's contemptuous glare remained unchanged, but then the _Ichibi no Tanuki_ host staggered back clutching at his head in pain.

"Fuhuhu…that stinking sand can block a punch, but the sound waves still pass through. This power that our great leader has granted me…could even incapacitate a subhuman monster like _you,_ Sabaku no Gaara."

Gaara's emerald eyes turned bloodshot, as a massive killing intent rolled over and stopped Dosu cold in his tracks. The redhead's hand clawed at his brow, covering his red tattoo. Whatever Kinuta had done hadn't been enough to draw blood, but Naruto now remembered reading in the Ichibi carrier's dossier that he had never even been _wounded_ on a mission. Pain would then have to be a brand new experience, and to postulate that Sabaku no Gaara was _not_ amused would be a grave understatement. The ninetails was inclined to concur with his container's assessment.

"**_That fool is a dead man. Not that he ever had a chance to survive this."_**

Yuugao's reaction to Gaara came out as a breathless whisper. For her to be so surprised indicated to Naruto that not all ANBU had been apprised about the Suna Genin's condition. The blonde decided that it would be better on the whole not to tell the woman that he could express the same level and then some. Sarutobi's visage was grim but unwavering as he dragged on his pipe. The Hokage knew what was going to happen here and was resolved to do nothing about it. Hostile shinobi would receive no quarter.

"For a mere child to possess such concentrated killing intent…_Kami-sama…"_

"…**Die…"**

The redhead's single growled word carried a certain _demonic_ undertone. His sand came in an onslaught and wrapped around Kinuta's legs. Gaara raised the Oto Genin and whipped him into the large stone statue below the scoreboard, and then into the ground. Dosu's head split open and began bleeding. He was beaten, but Hayate still did not halt the match. The sick examiner sent the Sandaime a subtle glance while Gaara hurled the Sound-nin squad leader into the air, where yet more sand chased down and enveloped him in a tight cocoon. Naruto knew what came next, watching with interest underneath his ANBU mask.

"_Sabaku Sousou."_

The cocoon imploded, crushing Dosu like an ant. Blood rained down into the arena in a crimson shower. When the red storm ended and the drenched sand retreated back into Gaara's gourd, a stained and crunched Oto _hitai-ate_ clattered onto the ground alongside a useless metal lump that had once been Dosu Kinuta's sound gauntlet. The green-eyed sociopath walked back into the viewing area without waiting to hear the decision that never came. Naruto supposed that Hayate didn't think that it needed to be said. Not a soul protested the match ending. The Oto instructor had never returned, Zaku had been hauled to the tower's triage center to have his broken legs treated, and Kin smirked at her squad leader's nonexistent remains without a single care in the world. On Gaara's side, both Kankurou and Temari wore agitated expressions, as did the Suna trio's brutish-looking instructor.

"**_That was uninspiring. I'll be going back to sleep now."_**

Naruto bid the demon a silent parting as Hayate announced the next and last match.

"The last match in the preliminaries will be Hyuuga Neji versus Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata looked as though she wanted to sink through the cracks in the ground rather than have to battle against her kinsman. The girl's skin was even paler than usual and her pearl eyes were wide as saucers. Much the opposite, one might have thought Neji had been named heir to the clan moments ago. The long-haired shinobi smirked down at the girl.

"I'll give you one chance to surrender to me right now, cousin. You are _destined_ to lose this match, so do the smart thing and avoid getting hurt in the process."

The timid Hyuuga heiress seemed to consider the proposal, and was on the point where she might do it. The two were close relations within their clan, or so it appeared. Hinata closed her eyes, and then opened them again and nodded in the negative.

"I…I cannot do that, Neji-niisan. I did not make it here to give in now."

Neji's domineering expression soured a little, his lips compressing into a tight scowl.

"I am not your _brother_, Hinata-sama. I am a mere _slave_. Pretending otherwise is an insult to us both. I am not your sister either, and so I will derive little pleasure in whipping you like an animal. However, you _will_ stand aside right now, or else I'll hurt you."

That explained much, Naruto mused. The two were blood cousins, but Neji was in the Branch House. Despite that close tie and the elder Hyuuga's much superior skills, he could never have Hinata's position as the next clan head. He was a caged bird indeed. No wonder he bore so much resentment, but the blonde still thought that he had best be a little more discreet. Neji might be stronger, but his weaker cousin carried an ultimate trump card that she might be too meek to use under normal circumstances, but could when pushed too hard. Hinata shook her head again and relaxed into her _Jyuuken_ stance. When she spoke, it was in a clear and calm voice as opposed to the pathetic stutter that Naruto had long since come to equate with her.

"Perhaps you will. I might be destined to lose, but I shall not run or hide. I will admit that I am weaker than you, but I am still shinobi, no less than you."

Neji's scowl morphed into a twisted leer as he dropped into the same martial stance and activated his Byakugan. Were the blonde a bit more aesthetic, he might have made the comment that the Branch House member looked like an evil seraphim.

"Then so be it. I suppose I'll have to show you your place in the world."

Hinata activated her _doujutsu_ as a response. Both Hyuuga charged one another as the match began, meeting in the middle and attacking with palm strikes. Thus went the battle. Neji and Hinata stood in place and exchanged blows in the Gentle Fist manner. The match seemed even enough at a quick glance, but a closer look revealed that Hinata was slowing ever so little with each successive exchange relative to her cousin. At last her guard broke down and Neji slammed a harsh strike into her stomach. The Main House heiress skidded backwards and hunched over, breathing hard but still determined.

"See, I _told_ you so. You cannot win, cousin. This battle serves no purpose. Quit."

Hinata shook her head again as she re-entered her combat stance.

"Win or lose…I must stand strong to the bitter end. For that is the _nindou_ I've chosen."

Neji let out a bitter laugh and sneered, but slid back into stance with practice ease.

"Pah…pathetic weaklings like _you_ shouldn't bother with _nindou_ principles."

The battle began again. Hinata did her best, but she was no match against the genius Neji. Once more, the heiress went down hard, this time due to a shot in the chest, almost too close to her heart. As though Neji was taunting her with what he could do to her at whatever time he chose, that he could kill her and she would be powerless to stop him. As she struggled to rise again, her strong veneer began to crack, and her eyes averted to the ground. The gaze lasted but a moment, but Neji was able to see it.

"Now you're starting to understand. You're a disgrace to the Hyuuga Clan. Give in."

Hinata sucked in a pained breath. Naruto was not in the least impressed with Neji. Despite his own past actions, the blonde was not a cruel or malicious individual past the extent that his occupation demanded. He had done terrible things at times and was more than willing to kill in order to suit his needs, but he never took _pleasure_ in maiming others unless those recipients had done something to _earn_ said punishment, nor had he ever killed another person without having some reason, on orders or otherwise. To kill in order to survive and hurt in order to prosper was something basic to human nature and was more unavoidable still as a shinobi, but to harm the innocent without cause or to revel in their torment was what distinguished a person as being evil, at least in Naruto's viewpoint. Neji was little more than an overbearing punk, not having crossed the line, but the potential was there. The Kyuubi container had crossed over the line but once that he could recall, when he had murdered the crime boss Gatou in the Wave in cold blood and liked doing it, but even on that occasion the corrupt magnate had brought men to kill both him and Team Asuma.

_'Perhaps I only hold such opinions in order to justify my own gory past. Whatever. I don't regret what I've done to make it to where I am now.'_

Naruto's hands were stained with more blood and death even then than Hyuuga Neji's might ever be, but the blonde still looked down on the other with contempt. He could understand and respect using mind games to intimidate or anger an opponent and turn the tide in a tough battle, as Naruto had attempted to do against Haku back then, but the male Hyuuga had no _need_ to do so here. Neji held all conceivable advantages in this battle and could win in an instant. He was _torturing_ Hinata, drawing this beating out and making a concerted attempt to break the girl, both in the physical and emotional sense. He tormented her because he could. Naruto had no love whatsoever towards Hyuuga Hinata, no matter what she had once thought about him. Forget love, he didn't even like her. Her constant weakness repulsed him as much as it did her cousin, but she was still a human being and did not deserve this.

"………"

Hinata met her leering kinsman one more time, and again went down hard. This time she sank to a knee clutching at her chest. Neji had again struck near her heart, this time closer to the vital organ than the last. The Main House Hyuuga let out a pained shriek as she went down. Neji strode to her and towered over the shivering girl. Hayate seemed to want to stop the match, but his hands were tied so long as Hinata was conscious and able to continue and unwilling to submit.

"You have nothing to achieve, _Hinata-sama._ Face it. No-one loves you and no-one wants you. Our whole clan wishes that you would disappear so that Hanabi-sama could become heiress. There's no _reason_ not to stop now. No-one is _expecting_ you to win and no-one will _care_ when you _don't_ win."

"………………"

Revulsion boiled in Naruto's stomach as he watched this. He looked at Hyuuga Neji, and instead saw everything that he despised in one repugnant amalgamation. He saw Uchiha Sasuke, a spoiled little wastrel who had a traumatic past and expected those around him to bemoan his poor person. He saw the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, a mortal man twisted into an inhuman monster because he couldn't help aspiring to seize something that wasn't his to have, and was all too willing to expose his cruel nature to those around him. But much worse than those two, he saw Uzumaki Naruto. The demon vessel saw what he would have become had he allowed those pigs in Konoha to break his sterling resolve and at long last given in to the negative emotions coursing through him even at that moment. The blonde indeed glimpsed his own inner demon, not the Kyuubi, and he _hated._ Naruto wanted to kill once more, to unsheath his brand new assassination katana and christen it with ignoble Hyuuga blood. Not to protect Hinata, as he couldn't have cared less about her. He wanted to _break_ this vile mirror image, even though it looked nothing like him on the outside. To prove that he was _not_ this monster that he had so long been told that he was and that he never would be. His own killing intent began to leak out, and Naruto would have attacked had Sarutobi not checked him with a stern glare. The blonde bit out a curse, upset over having lost control over his emotions. The Hokage didn't reprimand him, as the old man was also regarding Neji with a severe expression.

"Don't bother standing again. Do so and I'll strike you dead. You should never have been _born_ to begin with, so…"

Hinata shook with unshed tears as she deactivated her Byakugan. Neji took this to be a submissive sign proving that he had at last broken his cousin, and thus cancelled his own _doujutsu._ He was not prepared to have the girl cease her tremors and rise again despite her pain, and speak in a cold and commanding tone that Naruto had never heard her use. There was an almost vacant look in her eyes, though Naruto couldn't tell so well due to their monochromatic nature, almost as though she were in a trancelike state.

"That will be enough..._servant."_

Neji reactivated his Byakugan and hissed in unadulterated rage at Hinata.

"You _dare_ address me in such a manner, even though I have crushed you so…"

"This match is still ongoing. And I shan't need the Byakugan or the Gentle Fist to show you how powerless you are. You are the one who will learn your place in the world, Neji, right here and right now. Cease squawking and return to your cage."

Neji snarled until he heard the last sentence, and then his eyes widened in terror with his _doujutsu _still active. At that moment, the Branch House member knew that he had pushed too hard. Hinata made one hand seal and her cousin sank to his knees screaming and clutching at his temples with both hands. Neji tore his _hitai-ate_ loose and clawed at his brow where the Hyuuga Clan _juin_ was visible and burning due to its sudden activation. He bawled and howled until his cousin concluded that he had been punished enough and silenced the Caged Bird Seal. Broken and unable to even move, Neji rolled over onto the ground twitching as though he had been electrocuted with near lethal voltage.

"…Hyuuga Neji cannot continue this match. _Shousha:_ Hyuuga Hinata."

Whatever strange trauma-induced state Hinata had been in, she reverted to normal once the match was over. The girl spent several seconds staring down at her shattered cousin, and then at last it sank in what she had done to him moments ago. The clan heiress began shedding tears as she tried to revive Neji in vain. As the medics rushed in one last time to rush him to the hospital, Hyuuga Hinata broke down in tortured sobs in the arena. Naruto didn't even have the heart to show disgust towards her at the moment, as she was doing it well enough to accommodate them both and then some. He held a neutral opinion towards how she had won the match. The Branch House _juin_ was her ultimate trump card, and a true shinobi had to be willing to use all means available in order to succeed in his or her mission. Through sheer ruthlessness, the meek, or perhaps not so now, girl had scored a riveting upset over Konoha's most touted young genius shinobi since Uchiha Itachi.

"That's what can happen when the pressure becomes too much to handle, I guess."

Sarutobi had put out his pipe as he gazed on the scene in the arena. Naruto heard a loud shriek and sensed some killing intent in the viewing area. Looking over, he saw both Maito Gai and a still wincing Rock Lee working to restrain Tenten, who was screaming murder and struggling with all her might to get loose and assault Hinata to avenge Neji. The chameleon masked ANBU almost wanted to be able to support her, but discovered that he couldn't. That bastard had earned everything that he had received and then some. He supposed that the bond between teammates was too strong to be ignored. Naruto might well have slaughtered someone who had done such a thing to the likewise arrogant and in some cases mean-spirited Kiba, no matter what the Inuzuka had done to deserve the pain, and so he could at least understand the kunoichi's rage even though he would not go along with it.

"Yes…and remember that when such things happen, there must be great pain and remorse in the end, on both sides."

The demon carrier got the Sandaime's hidden message loud and clear. Never give in to hate or bitterness, because the results would be so much more catastrophic than this little incident. Never let the demon within his heart, literal or otherwise, control him, or else all could be lost. But unbeknownst to the old man, Uzumaki Naruto had sworn long ago to serve and assist the ninetails in breaking loose and walking the Earth once more. His word could not be reneged upon once given. But he would not surrender to the demon either and become a monster. Not so long ago, he had been close to becoming such, but these recent months had brought him back towards the center and he would not return to that distant edge. The blonde doubted that he could ever be what would be termed as a _good_ person but he was determined at the least to never become a wicked man. At the least, these matches on the whole had given him much to consider.

(End Chapter Thirteen)

**Author's Note: I wish this hadn't been so late, but there were multiple reasons. Work had kept me preoccupied. Also, I've had to start mulling over several decisions concerning the plot's direction. I've kept somewhat close to the canon plotline to this point, with some variance, but starting with the next chapter things are going to start in their own independent direction. The next will be character-driven, and then it's on to the Chuunin Exam arc's grand finale. And last but not least, this was a very hard chapter for me to write. You'll notice the length, as I felt compelled to give several characters the treatment I thought they deserved. But it was hard to get into so many various mindsets and write characters other than Naruto on an extensive basis. The blonde has more or less been the star all through the story, and in this chapter he was at last relegated to a spectator's role on the sidelines. **

**I hope the matches came off well, especially the last one. I do hope nobody thinks that I was bashing either Hinata or Neji, because that wasn't the intention. In this fic, Neji didn't have Naruto to blame Hinata's new confidence on. It was all her own doing, and the seeds were laid in the Wave Country chapter. Thus, when she kept getting back up and refusing to capitulate, he saw it as more evidence of how he couldn't overcome the Main House (Hinata) no matter how hard he tried, and became more and more cruel and desperate to break her spirit as the match went on. And at last, Hinata cracked under the strain and became a different person for those precious few moments. Meanwhile, Naruto glimpsed his own evil side in Neji, and hated it. **

**On a late note, I have been asked why Naruto was given a chameleon mask and not something more suited to him like a fox or perhaps a snake mask. I think the reasons are pretty obvious, but I had intended to explain Naruto's ANBU garb and the reasoning behind it in greater detail during the coming chapter when his new position becomes more important to the story. For this one, I wanted to focus more on the other Genin and less on Naruto.**

**There's so much more I could write about here, but I've spent so long writing this that I want to get it posted now. Hope everyone enjoys, and please drop a review as usual. I appreciate all feedback as always. Thanks for reading, and I hope I can get the next one out sooner than this.**


	14. Twilight

_Sarutobi had put out his pipe as he gazed on the scene in the arena. Naruto heard a loud shriek and sensed some killing intent in the viewing area. Looking over, he saw both Maito Gai and a still wincing Rock Lee working to restrain Tenten, who was screaming murder and struggling with all her might to get loose and assault Hinata to avenge Neji. The chameleon masked ANBU almost wanted to be able to support her, but discovered that he couldn't. That bastard had earned everything that he had received and then some. He supposed that the bond between teammates was too strong to be ignored. Naruto might well have slaughtered someone who had done such a thing to the likewise arrogant and in some cases mean-spirited Kiba, no matter what the Inuzuka had done to deserve the pain, and so he could at least understand the kunoichi's rage even though he would not go along with it._

_"Yes…and remember that when such things happen, there must be great pain and remorse in the end, on both sides."_

_The demon carrier got the Sandaime's hidden message loud and clear. Never give in to hate or bitterness, because the results would be so much more catastrophic than this little incident. Never let the demon within his heart, literal or otherwise, control him, or else all could be lost. But unbeknownst to the old man, Uzumaki Naruto had sworn long ago to serve and assist the ninetails in breaking loose and walking the Earth once more. His word could not be reneged upon once given. But he would not surrender to the demon either and become a monster. Not so long ago, he had been close to becoming such, but these recent months had brought him back towards the center and he would not return to that distant edge. The blonde doubted that he could ever be what would be termed as a good person but he was determined at the least to never become a wicked man. At the least, these matches on the whole had given him much to consider._

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter Fourteen: Realizations – The Last Twilight**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

A certain suspicious-looking Medic-nin glanced about the Konohagakure Shinobi Hospital's second level as he examined the various names on the patient charts attached to the identical doors. His white surgical mask covered everything but his shining black eyes. The hospital was so monotone and sterile, and the young man wearing the doctor's clothing was getting more and more irritated with his poor luck in discovering the target's room. He let out a small chuckle as he noticed the patrolling nurses casting reluctant glances towards one door in particular. That would be it, then. The disguised medic stalked over to his new destination and discovered that it was indeed the place he had been seeking, then opening the door and observing the target sitting on her bed with her back to him staring into the village below through the window. The man could see her image mirrored in the window as she let out a cruel smirk upon noticing his arrival. 

"…Heh…looks like they've sent me another _victim._ You're the third one this week."

The 'doctor' reached into his coat pocket and curled his hand around his chosen weapon's handle as he slid into the small room. He sneered down at the composite mass on her meal platter sitting on the bedside table with a plastic spork speared in some strange amorphous blob that looked like lime gelatin with random vegetables mixed in. Hospital cuisine, indeed. The 'doctor' wouldn't even spoon that slop to the mutt, and he would eat about _anything. _He tutted as he stood at the kunoichi's bedside, scribbling random nonsense down on a clipboard and making a great show about doing so.

"That's right…I've heard that you've been terrorizing our nurses, Mitarashi-san. I must request that you show a little more consideration."

The incognito shinobi watched with an amused leer as Anko let out a snarl and backhanded the wooden table, sending the platter and the mess contained therein spilling down onto the hard white tile. Her anger was almost tangible, not that the white-garbed man blamed her. Her nemesis was plotting against the village and she was stuck in a hospital bed, though she had no-one else to blame regarding her condition. She had chosen to go out pursuing Orochimaru on a suicide run.

"Then clear me and let me go _home._ Like I've told you assholes about a hundred times now, I don't need medical care and Hokage-sama needs all the able shinobi he can get right now with the Chuunin Exams still going on."

The 'doctor' hummed as the purple-haired woman turned about to glare at him. He couldn't help being amused with her plight. He then withdrew the instrument in his pocket and brandished it in a casual manner. Rather than a kunai or scalpel, it was something much worse. The disguised medic held a rectal thermometer, smirking at the piercing killing intent that the woman radiated upon noticing the device.

"Oh, we'll be discharging you soon enough. Now I'll have to take your temperature this morning, so please undo your gown and bend over."

The snake kunoichi stared at the item with a dispassionate expression and then reached behind her pillow to produce her trademark kunai. The black-eyes medic was somehow not in the least surprised that the older woman slept with a weapon, not that he took exception to the practice. She ran her hands along the sharp blade and leered at the poor man standing at her bedside with chart and thermometer in hand in a sadistic manner.

"You so much as point that damned glass rod anywhere _near_ my asshole and I'll be ramming this kunai straight into yours."

He shrugged and tossed the thing aside. Not like he had been planning to _do_ it.

"And here I'd thought you liked games like this. Too boring, Anko-sensei."

Given the non-mission situation that he was in, the 'doctor' paid little attention to his word choices and thus his tongue slipped. Anko's monochrome brown snake eyes narrowed in recognition and she tossed her kunai at the other's head. His own hand moved and caught the incoming missile at the handle, black eyes staring into the blade with a victorious smirk. That old trick wouldn't work on him now. However, he then neglected to notice the steel bedpan sailing towards the same spot, which then proceeded to collide with his nose. The 'doctor' muttered various expletives as his Henge dissipated with the snake kunoichi's sudden attack and his piercing black eyes changed to dull blue, some spiked blonde wisps showing here and there through the stolen surgeon's mask. Naruto mustered but one thought as he grasped at his bleeding nose.

'_Well, at least it was an **empty** bedpan.'_

"Feh…insane bitch…I make the time to come visit you and _this_ is the thanks I get…"

There was more to that statement than an attempt to guilt Anko. With a mere two days as an ANBU under his belt, the blonde would have thought that he had done more mission work than he had in six months as a Genin on Team Kurenai. While that statement wasn't so accurate, things seemed that he would have little leisure time this coming month. Not that the demon carrier was one to complain. He had worked eighteen hours straight and was then given six to sleep and was expected to report back in within the hour now. Naruto had cut short his priceless rest in order to wake up earlier than needed to come to the hospital and visit his ex-sensei. At least the blonde had gotten the late night hours to sleep. That was the time period when trouble was the most apt to rear its head and his superiors didn't respect his skills enough to assign him to those patrols at present.

"Ah, right. You're an ANBU big shot now. No more time to waste on us little people."

Naruto shrugged in response, not caring enough to argue with the woman. The blonde untied the white medical robes had had been wearing and gave them a casual toss onto a chair leaning against the wall, then scowling in distaste as he removed his bloodstained surgical mask and chucked it into the plastic biohazard bin. Some crimson liquid trickled down onto the black sash wrapped around his neck, placed there to hide the cursed seal. Such a mark was not something to be advertised. The demon container pinched his nose in an attempt to halt the bleeding. His voice had a certain nasal tone as a result.

"No time to do a damned thing is more accurate. No training, no ramen, no nothing..."

Anko reared her head back like a cobra preparing to strike and looked over into her old Genin apprentice's bloodshot eyes. For his part, Naruto was still not used to seeing her in clothing other than see-through mesh and leather. That tight cotton- hospital robe did little more to conceal her curves than her usual ensemble. A somewhat more perverted male might have gone into a ridiculous nosebleed at the sight, though the blonde still had been graced with one nonetheless. Anko noticed his stare and moved into a more _inviting _position on the bed. Naruto shook his head. The boredom must have been getting to her. She almost seemed a little put out when the much younger shinobi showed no visible response to her other than a disapproving glower and an exhausted sigh.

"And you're not kidding either. You look like…absolute shit, Naruto."

The serpentine kunoichi almost sounded concerned about him, though her words were laced with a distinct mocking undertone and she wore her most shit-eating grin. Mocking him because he'd agreed to sign on to this grueling work schedule, though Naruto was a mere accomplice to it in truth. The Sandaime had been the one to move the blonde to his new post in ANBU, and the demon container didn't like to circumvent an order.

"I'll get used to the grind soon. Things will be tough until then, but I've survived worse."

'…_Like you.'_

The blonde was determined to keep _that_ little thought private, not at all caring to provoke a black eye to go along with his busted nose.

"…And besides, it'll be your turn soon. Remember, you did ask Hokage-sama to be reassigned to ANBU with me. To make sure I didn't go running to serve Orochimaru and leave you behind, I seem to remember…like I would even _want_ to. Even with being marked with his ridiculous _juin."_

Whatever humor had existed in the pair's semi-twisted banter vanished in an instant. Anko's visage morphed into unbridled hatred. Had Naruto been a bit earlier in arriving at her location during the Second Exam, he would have known her venomous expression as being identical to the one she had worn when speaking to the Snake Sannin back then. The snake kunoichi was so enraged that she didn't even realize that the younger shinobi had admitted to having eavesdropped on her conversation with the Hokage several months ago. Either that, or she did and didn't give a damn.

"Show me the curse mark. Now."

The Kyuubi container had to repress a grimace. Naruto had hoped that Kurenai-san would have had the sense to tell Anko about his situation when the other kunoichi had visited her, but it seemed apparent that the crimson-eyed _genjutsu_ mistress had elected against doing so. The blonde didn't bother with attempting to delve into the possible reasoning behind Kurenai being tight-lipped about the whole business, as it was more or less irrelevant. Naruto instead removed the sash and laid bare the curse mark.

"Fine, don't have a conniption. And don't touch it either, it's still tender."

The mark didn't hurt in the least, but the blonde was unwilling to be poked and prodded like some guinea pig again. Anko spewed out curses in a stream that would have even made Kiba blush as she took in the three _tomoe_ mark on her charge's neck.

"…I…didn't want to see you get caught up in that sick bastard's games. Damn it all..."

Naruto _wanted_ to be irritated with her guilt-ridden statement, but was unable, as the woman now staring down at the ground through pained pupil-less eyes was not the same person he'd come to know and like on some occasions and curse on others during the previous six months. Gone were the hyperactive nature and the bloodlust and other exaggerated traits that came together to create the strange enigma that was Mitarashi Anko. What remained was a soul that was stripped bare and vulnerable, a woman experiencing her worst living nightmare. The blonde still couldn't comprehend these matters all that well, but still chose to do what he could to bring the person he knew back.

"Games that I'm not going to go along with, I can assure you that. Like I told you a second ago, I'll never roll over and let that snake have everything like he wants. Being his slave doesn't suit me at all. I swore a personal vow to Sarutobi-sama, and that's a promise I'm never going to break. And _you've_ managed to escape Orochimaru, so it's not impossible that I could do the same. I've driven the seal into relapse even now. So what I'm telling you is, don't go acting like I've lost to him. I'm still here and I'm not _going_ _anywhere."_

Naruto almost never said so much at once, never liking to stand a soapbox and preach. Anko needed to see reason, though, and the blonde didn't care to smack her upside the head either. The reason being was that she was apt to smack back, and harder. His little speech seemed to strike a chord with the older woman though, as she let out a sheepish grin and reached behind her head.

"You're right. Looks like I got a little too wrapped up in the gloom and doom mess."

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with a smirk.

"Let's leave the brooding to those who have nothing better to do, Anko-chan."

Anko's smile turned dangerous as she slid upright and stared right into the blonde ANBU's cold blue eyes. She shoved him into the wall and pinned him there with a single hand on his chest. The snake kunoichi was close enough that Naruto could smell her. She had a certain antiseptic scent to her that came with spending the past week in a hospital room.

"Don't start acting like _you_ get to give _me_ orders because you were given a promotion, _gaki._ I might not outrank you now, but you're still a little squirt to me. And do _not_ call me Anko-chan."

An interesting word choice, as this particular _squirt_ was almost a head taller and also much heavier than his ex-sensei. He could have escaped Anko's grip, but instead chose to leave matters be due to her recovering condition. And it was much easier to pick at her like this as well.

"Now this is compromising position. You'd better hope your real doctor doesn't come in and see us or else people might start calling you a cradle robber."

Deep down Naruto was more inclined to believe that the villagers would somehow blame _him_ instead. People would decide that he had arcane sexual powers or something similar. He was the demon and so he was to be held accountable in _any_ situation, no matter how much common logic might dictate otherwise. At least Anko was back to normal. Seeing her act all emotional and sensitive was too weird. The demon container couldn't repress a shudder when the hand pushing him against the wall began trailing down along his chest muscles.

"Heh…I've been called much worse, kiddo. And you sure as Hell don't _look_ like a kid."

Naruto looked to the side with a small red tinge in his whiskered cheeks at that comment. His tired gaze landed on the small mechanical clock at Anko's bedside and he shook his blonde head in exasperation. He was due to report to Yamato in nineteen minutes. The _jinchuuriki _took his one-time sensei's wrist and pushed back enough to escape her grip. The serpentine woman gave little resistance, showing that she had been but messing with him again and doing nothing more serious.

'_Thank the Gods for small favors.'_

"I'm late. I'm…glad you made it through. Please don't do something that rash again."

The blonde replaced his sash and rewrapped the garment to hide the bloodstains. Naruto would wash it later when his patrols ended…perhaps next month or so assuming he had some luck or his superiors threw him a bone, he thought with a silent snort. He made a hand seal and executed a Henge that caused his spiked blonde hair to straighten a little as well as turn a light brown color. The Kyuubi vessel's other characteristics remained the unchanged, as his mask would be enough to conceal those. Fewer overall alterations served to make the illusion much tougher to see through, at least where strangers were concerned. And a stranger he was under that mask, even to those who knew the young man underneath. Naruto looked into a mirror and took a second to admire his appearance. The demon vessel wore black sleeveless shinobi attire accented with wire mesh underneath, similar in some respects to the Sandaime's traditional combat garb and at the same time not so in others. A thin red cord was wrapped around his waist, on which his chameleon mask hung at his side.

"You should've gotten a snake mask instead."

The masked demon carrier cocked his head to the side, letting out a silent laugh as he took and donned the stained terracotta covering. The damned thing rubbed his whisker marks. A snake mask, indeed. He'd have might as well gotten a _kitsune _mask and nailed a huge neon electric sign onto his back that announced to the entire world who he was. There was no point in having a masked that could be linked with the person beneath. Such concepts were lost on Anko, though, as skilled a kunoichi as she was. The woman delighted in attracting as much attention as possible, hence her exaggerated personal _eccentricities_ as well as the near scandalous ensemble that Anko wore in public.

"The whole point is _not_ to advertise who I am. I'll leave obvious things like that to you."

Naruto reached into a pocket and withdrew a scroll, then activating it to produce his still virgin assassination katana. The demon carrier attached the blade to its proper place on his back. Meanwhile Anko stepped behind him and reached both hands back behind her neck. He didn't see what she did next, as he ceased looking into the mirror and began moving towards the closed door. As Naruto was about to take his leave, something light slipped around his neck and came to rest against his sternum. The young shinobi stopped and took the small item in his hand, raising it even and level with the vision sockets in his mask and giving it an appraising stare.

"…This is…"

Naruto examined the simple cedar bead in his hand, caressing his thumb along the smooth scented wood. The bead was attached to a thin rope which was now around his neck. For all the short time he had known Anko, he had never seen her not wearing the simple wooden pendant that was now adorning his own neck.

"…I bought that necklace on a mission into the Grass back when I was still a kid. Some village peddler told me that it's supposed to protect against evil spirits or some crap. Dunno whether or not there's much to it, but I survived getting the curse seal and against Orochimaru back in the woods, and he's about as evil as evil gets. Thought I'd give it to you now. With all the bullshit you keep getting mixed up in, you'll need its weird magic more than me."

The rookie ANBU wasn't one to believe in magic or superstition, and he didn't like keeping something that was so precious to his old sensei that she wore it everywhere she went. Still, it was a serious insult not to take a present, and so Naruto had an obligation to accept the pendant even though he didn't think that he deserved to have it.

"…I'm not so sure I ought to have this…but thank you. I'll treasure it like you did…"

Anko smirked and sat back down on her bed. Naruto moved the pendant about and let it rest against his black sash. He opened the door and exited the room. The snakelike kunoichi's loud voice rang out into the hall as he moved along and leapt out a window into the streets below, startling the various medics milling about like ants.

"Oi, don't lose that thing or else I'll kick your ass to Iwa and back again!"

* * *

Naruto came to a halt on a building in Konoha's main commercial sector hours later. The village was bustling with the latest news. Gekkou Hayate's mutilated corpse had been located in the North Ward earlier that morning. The general overall consensus among the unit was that the sick shinobi had been at the wrong place at the wrong time and that his assassination had not been premeditated. Uzuki Yuugao had taken the _kenjutsu_ practitioner's loss hard, and the Kyuubi vessel had come to the conclusion that the two had been involved. The ANBU kunoichi was given, or to be more accurate, was ordered to take one week's leave in order to mourn his loss. Naruto shook his masked head in irritation where he stood. He could almost understand the situation and perhaps even commiserate to some extent, but there could be no telling when Oto and Suna might choose to attack Konoha. Now was _not_ the time to _indulge_ in sentimental garbage, though Naruto would not share his comments on a matter that wasn't his concern. 

"There's nothing abnormal to report on the south side."

Naruto stared down into the crowd bustling in and around the shops below as another ANBU landed behind him without making a sound and spoke in an emotionless tone. That would be 'Shiryouku,' a young shinobi codenamed such due to his having perceptive abilities that bordered on being empathic. He seemed to be able to read someone's inner emotions without mistake no matter how good said person's control over them, making him an ideal interrogator and negotiator. Naruto didn't think that this was an advanced bloodline trait or something similar, but a mere exceptional inner radar. No doubt the other man could 'see' the demon's dark consciousness stirring within him, and thus he tended to be a little _wary_ around Naruto, who in his own right couldn't have cared less so long as the two could work together without issues. Konoha's villagers had given him rather thick skin in that regard over the years.

"All I've seen is some perverted old man peeping on the women's _onsen."_

"That's not an uncommon sight within _this_ village, I'm ashamed to admit…"

The other shinobi sighed in disgust though his rabbit mask and leapt down into the streets. The pair had been assigned to the commercial district during the current patrol round. Naruto snorted under his breath as he landed a step behind his current partner. The base perversion that ran rampant among Konoha's male population, civilian and shinobi alike was no secret to either ANBU. Still, punishing such people wasn't _their_ mission. The Black Ops patrols were to smoke out and apprehend hostile shinobi within the village, not to intervene in civilian misdemeanors or police public morals, and so Naruto had been more or less content to ignore the large white-haired man peeping through the wooden wall at the hot springs and move on with his otherwise routine inspection. Little had he known that in doing so he had passed on a chance to meet a living shinobi legend.

"I ought to have raised a ruckus and watched the women mob the idiot."

Naruto would have thought that working in ANBU would have given him some excitement, killing dangerous targets and executing covert missions and the like. He had _not_ anticipated being shunted onto guard detail and made to do such tedious work that he had considered engineering brouhaha at the hot springs in order to alleviate his boredom. At least he could have been training and sharpening his skills had he not taken this promotion. He hoped that things would be getting more dangerous soon. His partner was not in agreement with his idea.

"I'm not sure about you, but I'd rather _not_ deal with a second civil disturbance this morning. One corpse was more than enough."

Naruto didn't argue with him. The pair walked through the throngs in the streets. Villagers and shopkeepers smiled and nodded and greeted at the two masked shinobi. With the Snake Sannin's return to Konoha several days prior and then a skilled and respected shinobi being murdered within the village during the night and the unknown killer still being at large, the populace was scared shitless and the tension in the air was almost palpable. Things were deteriorating, and everyone knew it. ANBU's police presence in the streets served to reassure the civilians, and most would have taken some pride in being able to create such a sentiment, but _not_ Uzumaki Naruto. Having these people respect and acknowledge his presence while he wore a mask angered the demon container.

'_These swine…I could remove this damned mask and drop this Henge right now and they would all turn and spit at me.'_

An exaggeration perhaps, but the general idea was valid in his perspective.

"…You seem…agitated, Tensai. Even more so than usual…"

Naruto blinked, still not used to hearing his codename. The blonde's squad had nicknamed him 'Genius' in a somewhat mocking manner when word had spread about how Yuugao had suckered him with that bet during the Chuunin Exam prelims. The Kyuubi vessel took the name in stride though, as it did have some positive implications. At 13 years old, as his _special day_ had passed during the wait at the tower without his even having bothered to notice, Naruto was now ranked as the second youngest shinobi ever to be initiated into Konoha's Black Ops, placed about even between Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi. He wasn't so arrogant as to pretend that this placed his skills on the same level either elite shinobi, and the term 'elite' didn't even begin to categorize Itachi, but it was still something worth mentioning.

"There's nothing wrong with me. Come on, let's keep moving."

The demon container's anger vanished as he pondered his current position. He had accomplished so much in such a short time that even stopping to consider what these useless villagers thought about him seemed ridiculous now. Looking back at his past behavior, Naruto now came to the unwelcome realization that he had always sought their acknowledgement, and at some point he had replaced his trite grins and obnoxious posture with another emotional mask, snarling and lashing out at them. Through becoming an active participant in the hate rather than a passive target, he had sought to make his tormentors react to his actions. No longer would he engage in such practices. Because now he _had_ the acknowledgement that he had once craved. His new team and his old team, his peers and his instructors, the Hokage and even his enemies had all recognized his power and skill. Even Orochimaru had praised him. And so those village gossips and their opinions were rendered worthless.

'_Heh…I'm standing above you people now, so sneer and glare all you like, assholes.'_

At that moment, the sun brightened a little in the skies above as the clouds obscuring it parted. Naruto snorted under his breath, not being one to believe in such classical omens. There had been no great revelation, no light beam piercing through his cloud. His own opinions towards Konoha and its citizens had not changed. The blonde would no longer permit those people to govern his actions with their cold stares and words, nothing more. The Kyuubi vessel then resumed walking through the streets, continuing his patrol without another word.

* * *

The entire next month passed in that same monotonous routine, as nothing much worth mentioning had occurred within the village since Gekkou Hayate's murder. No single culprit had ever been isolated in _that_ event either, though it seemed rather obvious to Naruto and others that a Suna shinobi had been responsible. The slicing wounds that had covered the victim's corpse had been created either with a blade or with a _fuuton_ technique, and wind was the element in which Sand-nins specialized. Given Hayate's near prodigal skill level with a katana, the blonde doubted that he had been beaten in a _kenjutsu_ duel. That alone was not enough evidence to make much more than a weak circumstantial accusation, however. Those in the know knew that Suna had become a hostile village and that someone among its ranks had committed the murder, but taking overt action without being able to _prove_ it would cause an ambassadorial crisis among the various allied villages. Naruto would have captured the Sand-nin Baki and the Kazekage's children and put them all to death as an example. He had no patience where such issues were concerned. Perhaps it was a good thing that he no longer had the desire to become Hokage. The position would have driven him into madness, and he was unstable enough as it was. 

"You look like death warmed over, Naru-kun. Come inside and have a seat."

Naruto's head craned over at hearing a girl's exclaiming voice, almost wincing at the louder than needed tone. The blonde wouldn't even have known what he looked like, having spent much more time during the past month under his mask and Henge than in his natural skin, dropping the illusion at home and nowhere else. All that time had been spent sleeping. He _felt_ like shit, that much he did know. With this being the last night remaining until the Chuunin Exam tournament and Orochimaru's now inevitable attack, Naruto had chosen to take a long walk and see Konoha one last time, take time to appreciate the view rather than rush about on patrol. He wore regular street clothes as opposed to his usual shinobi garb. The demon container met Ayame's concerned look with a slight groan. Naruto was in no mood to argue and too exhausted to even sleep as he was, so he went nodded and strode to the entrance with her walking alongside. He hadn't even bothered to notice that he was passing Ichiraku's a moment ago, but now smelling the rich aroma permeating the place reminded him that he hadn't eaten since the previous evening. The girl giggled when her companion's stomach gave an exaggerated grumble.

"…I've been getting that a lot this last month. And…I think I will, since you're asking."

Naruto blinked as he took in the 'Closed' sign on the locked glass door. The demon vessel could pick the lock, but breaking and entering wasn't something he liked to do. He leaned against the wall and watched Ayame open the entrance and move inside, not bothering to switch the sign back to 'Open' or raise the shut blinds. Old Teuchi was hunched over the counter and wiping it down with a towel. The old proprietor looked up in obvious surprise when the bells on the door tinkled as it opened, raising a brow when his daughter returned to the shop.

"Hmm…I'd thought you were going out on the town tonight, pumpkin."

The Chuunin Exam tournament did create a certain carnival atmosphere within Konoha whenever the tests came to the village. Naruto imagined that things were much the same in all Hidden Villages, though he had never been to another allied village. Combined with the Kyuubi Memorial Festival a month earlier, an event that Naruto and his inner demon both despised and took great pains to avoid, the village might well have spent the entire time between then and now in celebration had Orochimaru not come and struck terror into their hearts. But even the Snake Sannin could not trample the overall cheer on this night. The demon carrier had even been able to walk around in his own likeness without people sneering at his presence.

"I'd planned to, but then I came across _this_ wandering outside like a starved kitten."

"Eh, I was doing a little sightseeing, not wandering. Though I am starving like she said."

Naruto was all too aware that his excuse sounded ridiculous, talking about taking a tour in his own birth village. He knew what the other two didn't, however. He knew that there might no longer even _be_ a Konoha at this time tomorrow. While the Kyuubi container would shed no tears at seeing the village obliterated, it was still his home and he wanted to engrave the place in his mind. The Hokage had done all that he could to counter the coming invasion. Over a hundred shinobi were now stationed in the lands outside the village waiting to ambush the hostile Oto and Suna armies. Naruto would have liked to have been sent with them, but his orders were guard the arena and the Sandaime on the morrow, and to render assistance in dealing with Orochimaru when the snake man came. Fighting large-scale battles was the regular shinobi corps' domain, not the ANBU's.

"Well, we can't have you not eating right. Have a seat. I still haven't thrown the night's last stock out so I'll have something out in a second."

The blonde walked to the counter and sat down at his usual stool. Ayame occupied the place beside him. Naruto palmed the counter as the old man took a moment to reheat the broth and noodles and then served up a large bowl. The meal wasn't quite as good as it would have been had the stock been made right then, but the demon carrier still ate with gusto.

"_**I demand to know since when that garbage could be termed as 'eating right.'"**_

"_It's still better than anything I can cook, especially now."_

Naruto shoveled another large bite into his mouth as he gave his honest response to the irritated demon. He could be considered talented in some things, but cooking was _not _included among them. The blonde had come close to burning gelatin once upon a time. Though he had crammed the noodles into his mouth, he then allowed them to sit there as he savored the saline taste, turning the ramen over as though he would never have another bowl. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a small sigh as he swallowed.

"Mmm…the meal's excellent as usual, old man. Even though it's reheated, delicious."

Teuchi smiled. Like other people, he liked having his work appreciated. A man didn't have to risk his death with his honor and his village's on the line in order to take pride in his chosen trade. Much the opposite, Naruto took no particular pride in the things that he had to do on occasion. But even so, he wouldn't take a thing back, or consider choosing a path other than the one he walked now. The old man seemed to notice his contemplative expression, and Ayame placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The blonde broke his reverie with the unexpected contact and pushed his bowl back towards Teuchi, his usual gesture whenever he wanted a second serving.

"Good. I'll put some tea on the boil too. That ought to wake you up a bit."

Naruto smirked and shook his spiked blonde head in the negative. Almost everyone else in Konoha was celebrating tonight, so he might as well do something unusual too.

"No, I need something with a little more kick tonight. Give me a _shochu_ instead, please."

The demon container had become somewhat accustomed to alcohol in ANBU. Others in his squadron drank between patrols at headquarters, never enough to become intoxicated, but enough to keep somewhat alert while on watch and to sleep easier once done. One evening, someone had gotten the idea to haze the rookie with wine and he was invited to partake with the others. The blonde was a natural lightweight, but the demon's presence helped to stave drunkenness and so Naruto had been able to hold his own at the sake table with the others to a large extent, much to their astonishment and then amusement. The particular drink he was requesting now was somewhat stronger, an earthier alternative to sake. He had learned somewhere that Kurenai liked it, and so he had now decided on a whim to have some, thinking that whatever _she_ appreciated most couldn't be bad. Then again, the blonde _also_ knew that she loved to eat salted octopus, so perhaps his logic was skewed.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're underage, and it'll make you sick."

Naruto snorted under his breath. He was an adult, according to the village standards. The moment he was accepted as a Genin, he had ceased to be a child. Not that the term 'child' had ever applied to him. He, who had killed a grown man in cold blood at age seven in order to swipe his wallet, had thrown his innocence to the curb at that moment. But Ayame didn't know about that or his other exploits, and Naruto wouldn't hold her comment against her. The old man silenced his daughter with a strange look.

"He's old enough to die in combat, and he's old enough to drink."

The girl paled and put her hands in her lap, staring down at them with a downcast expression. Naruto's eyes narrowed. There was something about this situation that he wasn't getting. Come to think, he didn't know much about the old man and Ayame at all other than that the pair operated the ramen bar. Unlike his old teammates and other shinobi acquaintances, the blonde had never deemed it important to check into them. Two civilians weren't worth bothering with. But there was a certain _knowing_ in what the old man had said.

"_Gomen_…I didn't mean to sound rude."

Naruto shrugged as the old man retrieved a _shochu_ bottle and poured three glasses.

"Forget it. I didn't come out tonight to get all depressed. Let's drink instead."

The Kyuubi vessel took his glass and imbibed a long draught. The liquor was rather bitter compared to the sake he'd tasted on other occasions. Naruto almost hacked as the burning liquid slid down his throat. The sensation was similar to a high-level _katon_ technique, searing heat coming out through the esophagus. The blonde's previous experiences with such things enabled him to keep his reaction under strict control. Nevertheless, he resolved to take a smaller sip next time.

"I'm going to be at the Chuunin Exams tomorrow. Second row, even. I can't wait."

Naruto arched a brow, wondering how in the Hell she had managed to get a premium spot like that. Elite shinobi and rich noblemen were the ones to sit that close to the action. _He_ couldn't have gotten a seat in the second row, that much was certain.

"I'm surprised you got such a good seat. Non-shinobi tend to have a rougher time getting into the arena period."

Ayame turned and stared at the wall, where a scroll containing the tournament brackets was posted. The matches were pinned all over the village, as the Chuunin Exams were such a huge event whenever the tests came to Konoha. Naruto emptied his glass and poured another.

"I've dated some shinobi in the past. One got me the ticket. I was hoping to see _you_ compete, but your name wasn't on the match list I saw. That's weird. I'd thought you were the toughest Genin in the entire village, or at least that's what people keep saying."

The blonde was a little surprised at hearing that, not believing that the villagers would ever be inclined to give him that much credit, more so given their beloved geniuses like Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji. The latter was still recovering due to what his cousin had done to him in the preliminaries, or at least that was what Naruto had overheard some Branch House members muttering about when passing near the Hyuuga Clan's vast compound a little over a week prior. The _jinchuuriki_ hadn't cared enough to stick around to hear the details, and he had been on patrol regardless and wasn't inclined to slacking.

"That was…I got through the opening exams, but had to drop out due to personal issues."

Naruto crossed his arms and didn't meet the girl's questioning gaze, knowing how lame his excuse sounded and how weak it made him appear. He too looked at the match listing. The blonde could almost see Fate's invisible hand meddling, and this time it wasn't Sarutobi's. Highlighted in bold was the _main event,_ the match scheduled between Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara. The last Uchiha against the Hidden Sand's monster. Most spectators had come to see Sasuke, and Naruto too most wanted to see that particular match. He wanted to see the villagers' shellacked expressions when Gaara tore their precious Uchiha to pieces and crushed Sasuke into crimson paste within the _Sabaku Sousou_. Meanwhile, Tenten would get _her_ shot at vengeance against Hinata. No, the Sandaime had nothing to do with this. The old Kage would never throw both the last Sharingan wielder and the heiress to the Hyuuga Clan to the proverbial wolves. Gaara was a demon carrier, and Tenten _would_ kill Hinata given the chance. Naruto had seen that much in the young weapons user's eyes at that one pivotal moment.

"…Well, at least we can both watch. I have an extra seat, we could sit together."

The demon vessel might have taken her up on that, but it was impossible. He had been assigned to a certain area to keep watch. He would be at the arena, but to him it was a mission rather than a leisure event. To be honest, he didn't want Ayame to be there at all. The arena was going to turn into a war zone when Orochimaru reared his serpentine head, and Naruto _knew_ inside that the snake would come to attempt to kill the Sandaime. Even at that moment the _juin_ on his neck was trembling with its creator's malice. He didn't want the girl to get hurt, and he wasn't sure that he would be able to protect her given his prevailing duties should the worst come to pass.

'_You want to watch me fight, Ayame…you just might get your wish. Orochimaru…this time I **will not** lose. Wait and see, I'll have at least a hand in your death. You'll never lay a finger on Sarutobi-sama as long as I'm alive.'_

"I wish I could, but I'm on a special assignment tomorrow. I can't sit and watch."

Ayame's expression waned downcast again.

"…Oh…"

Naruto could almost sense it as he continued to eat and drink. Everything was now coming to a head. Little could he have realized though how much the coming events would change everything he had come to know. A single thought coursed through his hazed mind as he clutched onto the bead necklace that Anko had given him. Meanwhile, a loud boom resonated in the air outside.

'_Whatever happens tomorrow…it's gonna be something to remember.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, well across the village, the Sandaime Hokage stood on the terrace outside his business quarters. Sarutobi knew it as well. Matters were coming to a head, and the time had come to settle scores with his old apprentice. The old man took a drag on his pipe, savoring the tobacco's taste as he never had. He held a scroll in his hand, one bound with a special blood seal. One person alone could open it, and the time was coming when that person would have both the right and the need to. Indeed, the world around him seemed clearer at that moment. 

'_They say one's mind is the clearest at the very end…it would seem that my time has come.'_

He supposed it was appropriate, that his single greatest mistake would come back to be his ultimate undoing. The Sandaime understood now that he should have killed Orochimaru all those years ago. Now, the Snake Sannin was too strong, and Sarutobi was much too old and tired to be able to stand against him and hope to win. His aged heart was sick with regret even then. He had made the greatest error, turning a blind eye to the monster that he had created until it was much too late.

'_All I can do now is atone through death, and hope to hale my wayward pupil before the Death God with me.'_

Fireworks resounded in the air, illuminating the village in the night. And so the people celebrated, perhaps knowing, but still remaining oblivious to the peril that awaited them on the morrow. Konoha was as prepared as could be to meet the coming invasion. The scouts had located and reported the incoming armies. From the north, Orochimaru's Hidden Sound. From the West, the Hidden Sand's elite shinobi. All available ANBU would be in position throughout the arena. Sarutobi would deal with the Snake Sannin with his own ancient hands. The Village Hidden in the Leaves _would_ survive this ordeal. From there, its direction could not be seen. The Sandaime would not choose a successor. He had done so once, but he was too old now, and this situation was _his_ making. He would not presume to dictate the village's next leader. The Elder Council would be charged with selecting the Godaime, and to decide which path the village would take. A loud crash sounded in the distance, drawing the Third's attention. Following the noise, he then saw his image on the Hokage Monument.

'_A reminder of better days, when I still had hair and some sense…but now.'_

Somehow, a deep crack had been created within the Third's carving on the mountain. Indeed an ill portent. That was the last evidence that Sarutobi needed, validating all that his old bones had been telling him. The end had come. He was prepared to meet that end and had been ever since Naruto had told him the ominous news that the lad had learned on that mission to Port Sakai, that Orochimaru was coming to claim both him and Konoha. Sarutobi _hated_ to have to let his old student down, but he would not have all that he wished. And even should he not prove able to deliver the Snake Sannin to Hell, the Third Hokage had a backup plan waiting in the wings.

"…Hokage-sama. I've come as you asked…"

Sarutobi exhaled his tobacco smoke and smiled as he turned about, then throwing his pipe over the terrace onto the ceiling below. That was the last drag he would ever take. The old man strode back into his business quarters to greet his guest.

"Tenzou-san…I'm glad you came. I have a request to make…"

(End Chapter Fourteen)

**Author's Note: I wanted to get this in by midnight to have it posted on the New Year, and I have a little more than ten minutes to do so, so I'll make this short. We're now moving into the grand finale of the story's first major arc. Look forward to another major battle soon. I probably will gloss over most of the matches in the tournament out of a desire to get to the main event and not drag things out any longer. Hopefully, that next update will come sooner than this one. Until then, please read and review as always, and thanks.**


	15. Existence

_Somehow, a deep crack had been created within the Third's carving on the mountain. Indeed an ill portent. That was the last evidence that Sarutobi needed, validating all that his old bones had been telling him. The end had come. He was prepared to meet that end and had been ever since Naruto had told him the terrible that the lad had learned on that mission to Port Sakai, that Orochimaru was coming to claim both him and Konoha. Sarutobi hated to disappoint his old student, but he would not have all that he wished. And even should he not prove able to deliver the Snake Sannin to Hell, the Third Hokage had a backup plan waiting in the wings._

"…_Hokage-sama. I've come as you asked…"_

_Sarutobi exhaled his tobacco smoke and smiled as he turned about, then throwing his pipe over the terrace onto the ceiling below. That was the last drag he would ever take. The old man strode back into his business quarters to greet his guest._

"_Tenzou-san…I'm glad you came. I have a request to make…"_

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter 15: The Invasion Begins – The Right to Exist**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

"Hyuuga Hinata is unable to continue the match. The winner is Tenten." 

Naruto cracked his neck at his post in the arena's upper level as he observed the latest match's ending with a passing interest, scowling underneath his mask. The ANBU wasn't at the tournament to watch the competition, but the ongoing matches gave him something to concentrate on other than the irritating pain resonating in his curse seal. He wasn't sure _why_ the damned thing had reactivated, but it was getting on his nerves not a little.

'_Just what I needed…a distraction when I'm supposed to be keeping a lookout.'_

Naruto almost hoped that Orochimaru would make his inevitable appearance and start the windmill churning. All the waiting was driving the demon container nuts, and he was more than willing to smash some skulls. He let out a small yawn as a bruised Tenten returned to the competitors' section and the examiner helped Hinata back upright. The packed spectators gave the victor polite applause, though Naruto could see that both Hyuuga Hiashi and that little girl he had run into while intimidating Kankurou and Temari a while back were observing the scene with some distaste.

"…The next match will be Uchiha Sasuke versus Sabaku no Gaara."

The Kyuubi vessel let out a knowing sneer as the crowd went into an uproar when the examiner called out Sasuke's name. All those poor villagers were going to be about as _crushed_ as the Uchiha when the match ended. He turned his attention to the Kage's viewing area on a high terrace, where the Sandaime and the traitorous Kazekage sat peering down into the coliseum. The old Hokage had but a single shinobi serving as his personal protector, which was something that Naruto couldn't even begin to comprehend. Perhaps Sarutobi wanted to maintain the illusion that he was still ignorant to the other man's treacherous intentions. An approaching group caused the masked shinobi to avert his attention to the near stairwell.

"…Man, I'm telling you guys…that Gaara kid's gonna rip Uchiha a new asshole…"

Naruto bit his lip as he heard Kiba's voice booming through the corridor despite the crowd noise and leaned against a shadowed pillar to conceal his position somewhat. The loud Inuzuka came barreling down the stairs a moment later alongside Shikamaru and Chouji. The Akimichi reached into his ever-present paper bag and crammed several potato chips into his mouth, waving the small container around and ranting as he chewed. Naruto wrinkled his nose in distaste as the overweight Genin spewed some chewed-up potato onto the mutt's shirt due to his excitement. Shikamaru brought up the rear, seeming to have no interest in participating in their conversation and instead staring out into space with his hands laced behind his head.

"…I dunno, Kiba…Sasuke _is_ the strongest rookie this year. Don't count him out…"

Kiba scowled down at his shirt and brushed the mess loose. Naruto then sensed another, much stronger presence approaching down the corridor at a slower pace, but paid the newcomer little mind as he continued listening to his ex-classmates' discussion.

"Feh, he's overrated as Hell. Naruto slapped him around like a little bitch when our teams had a sparring match a while back. A pedigree doesn't make a good shinobi."

The mutt almost sounded philosophical as he spoke. Chouji swallowed his chips with an audible gulp and shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Hmm…I guess, but that's _Naruto._ Dad said there's something…not right about him, and I agree with him. I know he's your teammate and all that, but..."

Naruto bristled underneath his mask at the pig's words, not that he was all too surprised. The _juin_ on his neck burned and tingled in stereo with his anger. The young ANBU well understood that the Akimichi were among his more vitriolic detractors in Konoha, as the clan's losses had been among the highest during the Kyuubi's onslaught. That Akimichi Chouza had poisoned his son against the demon carrier was to be expected, even though Naruto too had never done much to win the kid's good graces with his attitude either. Chouji was too good-natured to resort to direct insults, but his opinion regarding Naruto was still clear enough. Kiba's expression darkened, but whatever retort he might have had in mind was silenced with a new arrival.

"…Blood…kill…"

Sabaku no Gaara's voice came as a demented whisper. His bloodshot green eyes were alive with cruel intent and a wide, lopsided grin marred his visage. The Ichibi container regarded the three Konoha Genin as a spider might regard small insects trapped in its web. Kiba and the others had been cursed with the bad luck to have crossed into Gaara's path as the latter stalked down towards the arena alone, unable to move a muscle due to his sudden and massive killing intent. Akamaru's scared whimpering was all that broke the silence. The telltale sand then poured out through the opening in the redhead's gourd and slid along the ground, taunting the three captives, and then rose up without warning and struck at the trio like a coiled serpent.

"_Shit…I always seem to get stuck playing the hero. For once, I wish I could be somewhere else."_

Naruto knew that he was going to have to stop Gaara, though he might have been more willing to ignore the situation and let the other demon vessel have his meal had Kiba not been among the Suna shinobi's potential victims. He owed Chouji and Shikamaru nothing, to be sure, and he was still a little irritated with the ingratitude Nara had shown him the _last_ time he'd helped Team Asuma.

"**_Cease your complaining, brat. You're the one who's been spoiling for action."_**

The masked shinobi snorted within his thoughts at the intruding_ kitsune_ and used the Akuma-Shunshin to materialize between the incoming sand tentacle and the Three Stooges with a vibrant red chakra swirl, drawing his ANBU katana to slash the compacted sand asunder. The granular matter scattered onto the ground near Gaara and Naruto remained standing with his blade unsteathed.

"That will be enough, Gaara-san. Proceed to the arena at once, or there will be trouble."

As though to underscore his demand, Naruto concentrated his demonic killing intent into a single sharp point and sent it lancing straight towards the other _jinchuuriki._ Gaara snarled at being given an order and began gathering his sand once more, this time in an attempt to crush the interloping ANBU, but stopped short as the mental spike punctured clean between his maddened eyes. The collected sand dropped to the ground as Gaara covered his eyes with both hands and staggered back several steps, his visage vacant and his voice muttering to some unseen person. Kiba and the others were released and took a couple steps back as well, but to the masked Naruto's chagrin, hung around to watch the show. Drawing upon his own experiences, the ANBU was able to guess that Gaara was in conversation with _his_ inner demon.

"…Mother…no…please…I need…want…kill him…Mother…"

Naruto raised a brow beneath his terracotta mask as he listened to his opponent. The sand twitched about in violent convulsions on the ground. The Kyuubi vessel contemplated sheathing his katana in Gaara's heart and having done with it, as whatever mechanism controlled his sand seemed to be compromised at the moment, leaving him exposed and vulnerable. Then again, Naruto had no current orders to kill the Sand-nin, and had to admit being curious as to what role the redheaded sociopath would have in Orochimaru's current scheme, and he also still wanted to see Gaara mangle Sasuke and break Konoha's heart. Assassinating the Kazekage's son without the Hokage's expressed directive would bring serious trouble down onto his head regardless, even though Gaara had provoked the encounter. He took a dip into his subconscious to discuss the current phenomenon.

"…_Unless I'm mistaken, Gaara thinks that Ichibi no Tanuki is his mother…"_

The ninetails roared out a mocking laugh inside Naruto's mind at hearing Gaara's insane sniveling. The Konoha ANBU's eyes glowed a deep crimson through his mask due to the creature's augmented presence within his active consciousness. He stood with his back to Kiba and the others, so the three weren't able to see the change in his eyes.

"**_So that's how Shukaku has kept the little churl in line all this time. I'll eat that craven rodent alive for certain, using such a pathetic trick. The shameless rat brings disgrace upon all the tailed demons."_**

Moments later, Gaara's schizophrenic ramblings ceased and he glared at the masked Naruto. His malicious intent washed over the rookie ANBU in a wave, who remained calm where he stood. The redhead's concentrated killing intent was no worse than Orochimaru's passive aura, and was no longer enough to bother the Kyuubi container. Bloodshot green and burning crimson remained locked in a silent duel, and Naruto's cursed seal throbbed in anticipation. But then, the disguised blonde was relieved when Gaara broke their staring contest and brushed past him with a scowl, the sand along the ground moving to envelop him in a loose shroud. The three scared Genin scurried aside to allow the brooding sociopath passage, though Chouji wasn't quick enough in doing so and the lingering sand lashed out and slammed him into a wall with a violent thud.

"…Tch, that Gaara kid creeps me out even worse then Uzumaki. Troublesome bastard…"

Shikamaru let out an exasperated sigh and thrust his hands into his pockets as Sabaku no Gaara vanished down the stairwell leading into the arena. The Nara was still unblemished, having again lucked out in being paired against Zaku Abumi, who never appeared to compete due to the wounds he'd incurred during the preliminaries in his win over Chouji. And thus he would be in the semis without even having stepped into the ring once. Naruto glanced in his direction, willing his eyes to return to their Henge'd brown color, something harder than usual due to his sudden urge to maim Shikamaru. Kiba was breathing hard slumped against the wall and didn't appear to have heard him. The Inuzuka turned to the ANBU when he regained his composure as Shikamaru attempted to revive the downed Chouji.

'_That clinches it. I really am going to feed that worthless little ingrate to Manda.'_

"Heh…thanks a lot, ANBU-san. That nutcase would've killed us all without you."

Naruto inclined his masked head in solemn acknowledgement, adopting both a rigid posture and businesslike vocal tone as he sheathed his katana. The weapon's composite steel blade shimmered in the sunlit corridor and slid back into its holster with almost no noise. The young ANBU allowed a slight grin at his new sword's superior make.

"You're welcome, though I'd like to ask you three to return to your seats as soon as possible. As you've seen a moment ago, it can be rather dangerous to wander the corridors with all theseoutside shinobi lurking about."

Kiba blinked and stared at Naruto a long moment, causing the demon vessel to have to restrain a curse. He hadn't thought to mask his actual voice, as he hadn't ever _needed_ to until that point. Now he needed to get these three to leave and soon, or else the mutt would see past his act, which would create a hassle that he wasn't much inclined to cope with at the moment. Naruto resolved to come clean with his ex-teammates about his new position once the battle was over and things had settled down, but now there was a critical mission to conduct and personal issues had to take a back seat to business.

"We weren't wandering. We wanted to go and check on Hinata-chan."

So _that_ was the reason behind the mutt having such a strange expression. He was still nursing his little crush on Hinata. Naruto smirked under his mask, a little cheered to realize that his acting wasn't as terrible as he'd thought a moment prior. The ANBU pointed towards the concrete stairwell that Gaara had gone down.

"Ah, I see. The triage station is downstairs and to the right, near the arena entrance."

Kiba shuddered and turned to look out into the arena, shaking his head in the negative.

"...On second thought, I think we should wait a while and let the medics do their work..."

Naruto knew that Hinata wasn't hurt enough to need serious medical attention, and that Kiba and the others weren't willing to chance stumbling into Gaara again. A piercing howl then rang through the area, seeming to originate in the downstairs corridor. Akamaru let out a low whine in unison with the tortured scream. The ANBU shook his head, none too pleased with having to waste his time with this when he needed to be keeping his current post and attempting to locate Orochimaru.

"N-N-No…s-someone _help me!_ _Please!"_

A second panicked voice shouted out at the same location. Naruto was able to guess what had happened to the two hapless victims, but was obligated to go and take a look regardless. Muttering under his breath about unwanted distractions, the masked shinobi moved to regard the Genin trio as he turned towards the stairwell. This time, his tone was much less polite, giving orders rather than making requests.

"Get back to your seats, now. This isn't a request."

Naruto strode into the staircase without another word, again drawing his katana. The _jinchuuriki_ smelled blood through his chameleon mask as he rounded the stairs. Upon reaching the scene, he saw the scene he had anticipated. Blood mixed with sand was splattered along the stone ground, with some stuck to the walls as well. He spied two Hidden Grass _hitai-ate_ among the mess, as well as two kunai and a wakizashi. Some Kusa-nin had attempted to attack Gaara and had gotten killed themselves, it seemed.

"That Gaara has some issues. Though I'm sure you'd know _all_ about that…Naruto-kun."

The masked demon container's breath caught and he whirled about on the spot, averting his gaze to where a smirking Yakushi Kabuto leaned against the wall. That rat _shouldn't _have known who he was. Naruto eyeballed Kabuto thorough his mask as the silver-haired Genin strolled down the corridor without a care in the world and stopped next to the arena entrance, walking into the sunlight. The lone ANBU shouldered his katana and allowed his killing intent to wash over the other shinobi and answering the man in a calculating voice.

"You're treading on thin ice, Yakushi. That knowledge is illegal to even possess, much less repeat in public. I could execute you where you stand."

Kabuto remained amused, pushing his glasses up his nose and reaching into his pocket. Naruto looked past him into the arena where Gaara stood scowling with his arms crossed. Most conspicuous in his absence was one Uchiha Sasuke. A strange sensation washed over the Kyuubi container, warning him that things were about to explode. The tension inside the arena was thick enough to cut with a kunai.

"Hmm, perhaps you're right. But I don't think you have much time to bother with me."

Naruto gave a dangerous sneer through his mask, coupled with a dark chuckle. The _juin_ marring his neck seemed to _purr_ in tune with his malicious intentions. The pain lowered to a dull ache, almost soothing him, as though Orochimaru's vile chakra were _rewarding_ his dark thoughts. The rookie ANBU considered the potential meaning behind Kabuto's vague words and elected to pretend ignorance in what he thought to be a vain attempt to lure the other man out into the open.

"I couldn't care less about watching these stupid tournament matches. I might not have all the time in the world, but I have more than enough to smack _you_ around a little. I'd suggest you stop _fucking_ around with me, or you'll learn the reason villagers and shinobi alike curse me as a demon."

Kabuto's black eyes glittered beneath his glasses, acknowledging and accepting the younger shinobi's challenge. His knowing smirk remained unchanged, which led Naruto to believe that he _did_ know about his condition. Not too surprising, seeing as the man seemed to excel at gathering intel. Yakushi responded in a saccharine tone, as though he were a grown-up chiding a small child. He sounded too much like Orochimaru. Naruto's rage blazed again, and his cursed seal responded with the same burning sensation as the last time. For a moment, he wanted nothing more than to _strangle_ this smug little bastard.

"Please don't patronize me like that, Naruto-kun…it's most insulting. You and your masked cohorts still haven't managed to locate Orochimaru-sama. And because he's still at large, you can't waste your precious time crossing kunai with someone like little old me."

'_So it's 'Orochimaru-sama,' I see…that was way too easy, even assuming he's a Genin.'_

Disguised brown eyes narrowed in suspicion underneath the terracotta mask. Naruto understood that Kabuto had seen past the obvious bait, but had chosen to take it nonetheless. Still, the ANBU's own role in this little mind game was more obvious still, even though he realized on some level that Kabuto was the one leading him on instead. He schooled his anger down as he'd done countless times in the past when dealing with Konoha's villagers, realizing that he would need a lucid mind to succeed in this battle. Naruto pointed his katana between the silver-haired turncoat's bespectacled eyes. The _juin_ protested his actions, but the _jinchuuriki_ ignored the pain in his need to get answers.

"…Now that you've all but admitted to being in league with that traitor, you'll tell me where that serpent's hiding and what you know about his plans, or else I _will_ kill you right here and now…"

Kabuto raised a hand and pushed the blade aside, pinning the steel tip against the stone wall with more strength than Naruto would have guessed him to have. The Uchiha still hadn't arrived in the arena, and the assembled crowd was becoming more and more mutinous as each second passed. His other hand, still in his pocket, then emerged, with Yakushi holding a single card between two digits. The older shinobi rubbed the thin item with his thumb, using his chakra to reveal its hidden contents and then holding it outward in a clear inviting gesture.

"Here, this ought to tell you what you want to know, assuming you're sharp enough."

Naruto scowled and snatched the card, giving Kabuto a paper cut. Yakushi glared with irritation and closed the minor wound with a medical _ninjutsu_ while the masked Kyuubi container examined the card, keeping his critical brown gaze locked on Kabuto all the while. He had expected the card to be about Orochimaru, but that wasn't the case. The image seemed to be an older-looking and somewhat more calculating Gaara, with black eyes rather than the Ichibi container's brilliant green. The Yondaime Kazekage. His initial impulse was to backhand Kabuto over having wasted his valuable time with this irrelevant man, but two words on the card then leapt out at him. _Status: Deceased._

"…Dead…but that shouldn't be possible seeing as he's sitting out there. Unless…"

The ANBU's mind traveled back to a month ago, when Orochimaru had snuck into the exams using a Kusa Genin's skin and likeness. To murder the Fourth Kazekage and utilize the same method in order to get within striking distance to the Hokage was well within the serpentine madman's capabilities. The ruthless sannin would have no compunction whatsoever about stabbing his co-conspirator in the back to advance his own agenda, and the _jinchuuriki_ had to admit that it was in ingenious stratagem. Kabuto nodded in agreement with Naruto's conclusion.

"That's right. Orochimaru-sama is here, and he's sitting in the best seat in the house."

The demon carrier then adopted a conversational tone, having gotten the intel he wanted. Now all he had to do was handle the loose end. His cursed seal hummed in approval. Meanwhile, outside in the arena, examiner Shiranui Genma announced that there would be extra time allotted to allow Sasuke to arrive. Naruto got a bitter taste in his mouth when seeing such blatant bias exhibited towards the little _genius_ and decided to spit the resulting venom onto the closest available target.

"You know, a good little minion wouldn't be spilling his master's secrets like this."

Kabuto's sarcastic smile remained, and he released his hold on Naruto's katana with a nonchalant shrug. The ANBU sheathed the blade with one hand, no longer needing to keep his weapon drawn given the change in the overall situation.

"Please don't misunderstand me, Naruto-kun. I'm curious to see how you're going to handle this little scenario, that's all. We'll know then whether or not you can realize the expectations Orochimaru-sama has set."

Naruto scowled underneath his mask at being reminded about Orochimaru's schemes concerning him. He wasn't that serpent's little pawn like Kabuto. And besides, the sannin would be a corpse soon enough, and then his _expectations_ wouldn't matter in the least. The seal sent an agonizing lurch though the demon vessel with that thought, but the ANBU was able to overcome the sudden attack without showing an outward sign as he held out the chakra card to Kabuto, returning it in the same manner that it had been given. Yakushi reached out to take it, and in doing so, sealed his own doom.

"Hrm…well, I wouldn't want you to misread me either, so…die, traitor."

The masked shinobi's arm reached past Kabuto's hand and gripped his wrist, and Naruto used the Snake Hand to send out his special red serpents. The snakes coiled around Yakushi and bound him on the spot, and one sank its perilous bite into the undercover mole's throat. Kabuto's black eyes widened behind his glasses, and he gave one violent spasm as the venom rushed to his heart. He then slumped over in the serpents' coiling hold, dead. Meanwhile, the residual poison ate through his skin and muscle like acid. Soon enough, the entire corridor was rank with a decadent stench. Naruto smirked as he considered using a minor wind _jutsu_ to blow the horrid odor out into the stands and the villagers. He repressed the urge, however, in his zeal to get into a position to counter the coming attack. The ANBU's gut told him that the attack would be coming soon. As he moved towards the stairwell, Naruto took one last look at Yakushi Kabuto's remains.

"Your master will be with you soon enough, so at least you won't have to be alone."

The masked Naruto then rushed back to the next level at top speed. As he moved, he heard a loud cheering that indicated that the _hero_ had arrived. One he was gone, another ANBU wearing a tiger mask and a hooded robe emerged in the corridor, having stood outside the arena entrance underneath the shadow that the large concrete stands provided while eavesdropping on the earlier scene. He removed his own mask, revealing a young man with silver hair and glasses, a sinister smile and a chuckle on his lips. Yakushi Kabuto reached into his robes and withdrew a certain storage scroll, sparing a quick irritated glance at the ravaged remains on the ground.

"Most impressive, Naruto-kun. Yes, I think you're going to make things _much_ more interesting. Assuming you survive long enough…"

The crowd went wild outside, as the much anticipated bout between Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara commenced. Little could the unassuming villagers and aristocrats have known what that the _real_ main event would be coming soon as well. Kabuto replaced his misappropriated mask, resolving that the spare corpse on the ground was too compromised to be salvaged, and likewise disappeared in swirling leaves using the _Konoha-Shunshin_. Like Naruto-kun, he too had an important mission to execute.

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

Minutes later, Naruto had taken a crouching position close to the Kage's viewing area. He knew that he was breaking ANBU regulations with what he was planning, a lone surprise assault on Orochimaru the moment the serpent man made his move. The _jinchuuriki_ would have liked to have moved with his team, but there had been no time to seek out his captain and assemble an attack unit. His intentions were good enough, and he was certain that his violation would be overlooked when he skewered the Snake Sannin on his katana. Protecting the Hokage overruled the need to adhere to rigid protocol. The match still continued in the arena.

"**_Since you're willing to go this far, gaki, you should make your attack right now while the serpent isn't expecting you. There's no point in waiting for him to move, he'll be on his guard then. His powers are superior to yours, and an attack then will end in your death, and more importantly than that, MY death."_**

The vessel had considered such a sneak attack, but chose not to make his move until Orochimaru revealed his intentions. No matter what the reason, and even though the man underneath those white and blue ceremonial hat and robes was an impostor, appearance sometimes counted as much as the real circumstances, and to attempt to assassinate the Kazekage in his chair without provocation on 'his' part was impossible.

"_That can't be done. Until he makes his move, he is still the Kazekage and can't be touched. Unless you want to see us executed as a diplomatic concession. Besides, I can kill him no matter what. I'm in a perfect position. I'll be on him before he can react."_

The demon spat inside his cage, but his voice indicated some sardonic amusement mixed in with the usual disdain. Perhaps the ninetails realized that there was some logic to what his container had argued. The Kyuubi abhorred death, but he would much rather have his personal avatar meet it in a glorious battle than on the executioner's block.

"**_Bah…you mortals and your disgusting moral scruples. Do as you like then, brat."_**

"_Morals have nothing to do with it. I just don't want to die like a fool, so don't withhold help from me again like the last time…"_

The battle down on the ground seemed to be reaching a stalemate. Naruto had paid little mind to the ongoing match overall, and had missed the opening exchanges while rushing across the coliseum to reach his present position. From what he could gather, Gaara was having a much harder time than anticipated against the Uchiha, whose speed had improved so much over the last month that he was able to _outrun_ the Suna Genin's protective mechanism, though his overall technique was still lacking a little. Sasuke had panicked Gaara enough to cause him to create a spherical sand cocoon to surround him, allowing the Ichibi vessel yet greater protection but also rendering him unable to move. Whenever the Uchiha attempted to approach, razor sharp tendrils lanced outward to repel him, and his ranged attacks availed nothing against Gaara's hard shell. Sasuke then withdrew and moved along the arena wall near to the crowd and began making hand signs.

'_Let's see what Kakashi has taught the fool, then…it had better be something good.'_

The Uchiha channeled chakra into his arm and converted it into lightning, in an amount massive enough to be visible to the naked human eye. The manipulated chakra made a loud crackling sound as Sasuke remained still, which changed into something that was similar to twittering birds when he charged towards the large orb containing Gaara, hauling his chakra-covered arm behind him, ripping into the cement arena wall and hard soil and creating a linear crater. Naruto snorted at the overall scene. The _jutsu_, called 'Chidori' as Sasuke had shouted out as he began his ill-advised rush, was both pretentious and more or less useless, rather like its present user.

'_An impressive visual display, but he'll be run through long before he gets close enough.'_

The Uchiha managed to surprise him, as Sasuke was able to evade the incoming sand spikes with the Sharingan's insight capabilities and punch through Gaara's cocoon with a single lightning-speed thrust. An inhuman howl escaped through the sand shell, and the ninetails stirred in his place within Naruto's subconscious. The masked shinobi watched as what looked to be a monstrous arm emerged through the hole Sasuke's Chidori had made in the sphere, but an explosion in the Kage's viewing area laid sole claim to his attention. The 'Kazekage' had risen in his seat and tossed a smoke bomb onto the ground. Naruto moved and leapt towards the silhouette within, drawing his katana as he soared.

"Here goes nothing…_Seneijashu!"_

Orochimaru's outline moved not an inch as several crimson shadow snakes careened towards him, two aimed at the snake man and the other three aimed to twist in behind him and block his path to the Sandaime, other than that the head underneath the Kazekage's hat turned to regard the closing ANBU. The two serpents coiled around either arm at the elbows, binding the Snake Sannin in place. Naruto smiled through his mask as he lunged in and lunged his katana straight at the man's twisted heart. As he penetrated the smoke, he saw the careless smirk on the man's lips. And then, pain became his entire world. The _jinchuuriki_ shrieked in torment, all pride cast aside as a horrendous backlash like none he'd experienced until that point crashed through his _juin_ and he sank to his knees. His katana clattered aside onto the ground as his hands curled wide against his will and his shadow snakes went into similar spasms and released their prisoner. Orochimaru bent down and cupped the young demon carrier's chin, caressing a thumb along the line where his mask ended and his exposed skin began.

"Aww, poor little Naruto-kun…you can't even hope to battle against me, thanks to that special seal. You see, I don't take to keeping pets that can bite me. You'll have to learn to behave whenever we're together like this, or else you won't like the consequences."

Naruto glared into the snake man's eyes, still black due to his wearing the Kazekage's image, through his mask and then exploded into smoke. Meanwhile, in Orochimaru's blind side, the grounded katana likewise exploded into smoke, turning into the real Naruto. The ABNU lunged at the kneeling man's exposed back and impaled him, almost vomiting into his mask with the residual pain that lanced into him through his seal as a consequence. The 'Kazekage' stared down with an astonished expression at the weapon protruding through his chest, and then likewise disintegrated into mud. The ANBU whirled on the spot, watching as an unmasked and sneering Orochimaru rose through the ground behind the Hokage holding a kunai. The serpent man leered over at the young _jinchuuriki_ through golden slits.

"Not so bad, but not good enough, Naruto-kun. As ecstatic as I am to see you again so soon, I have pressing business with dear old Sarutobi-sensei here, and no more time to waste with you. I've prepared you a special surprise instead, one I'm _certain_ you'll be pleased with. Now then, you'll have to please excuse us."

Orochimaru then wrapped a robed arm around the Hokage's shoulders and vanished using a regular _Shunshin_, leaving a swirling smoke cloud in his place and whisking the expressionless Sandaime to parts untold with him. While this happened, Naruto was convulsing on the ground and racked with pain, powerless to block his escape. For a long moment the arena went silent and then the battle began, with shuriken and kunai soaring in the air like locusts, metal clashing against metal all around. Naruto's head pounded in his ears as the masked shinobi used his katana as a brace to stand and leaned against the railing in the Kage's box, each breath causing his lungs to hurt due to the cursed seal's malice.

"…Damn…"

Naruto said nothing else as he looked down over the arena, where the civilian spectators in the crowd, as well as several known shinobi, were asleep in their seats while those still awake were locked in battle with camo-garbed Oto shinobi in the stands. Three masked ANBU soared past his current position onto the building's top. Forcing down a pained grimace, the Kyuubi vessel moved in behind them and watched as one attempted to leap into a strange purple barrier that enclosed Sarutobi and Orochimaru atop the nearest building, and was reduced to smoldering ashes in a mere instant. Four robed Oto-nin wearing purple rope sashes stood at each corner and looked to be powering whatever _jutsu_ kept the barrier active. The sore _jinchuuriki_ blanched with an incredulous expression under his mask as he observed that the Sound shinobi standing nearest him had _six _arms.

"We won't be able to reach Hokage-sama as long as that barrier is in place..."

One unknown ANBU spoke to his two teammates, their last member being the one incinerated on Orochimaru's barrier. The demon carrier looked to the side on hearing his own captain's voice behind him. Yamato landed, with Yuugao and Shiryouku behind. Five additional masked shinobi, a third team landed near them. None among them bothered to reprimand Naruto about his impulsive solo attack, though he was certain that Yuugao shot him a scathing look through her mask. The demon carrier had no apologies to give; his standing orders had been to neutralize the Snake Sannin.

"Right, so we're going to assist with protecting the village and spectators instead."

The third team's leader spoke what Naruto was thinking but unwilling to state outright. The rookie imagined the others held the same sentiment as well, though none as much as he. The _jinchuuriki_ owed the old man so much, and had botched his duties once as it was. Leaving was the last thing he wanted to do, _especially_ to protect those worthless villagers who didn't even _deserve_ a protector like Sarutobi. The other ANBU's voice was a low growl.

"Don't be ridiculous, Yamato. We won't abandon the Hokage. Protecting him is the main reason our organization exists."

Yamato's tone was one that brooked no argument. Naruto was reminded that, though an unassuming and polite person in general, the man was a trained killer and the highest ranking ANBU operative under the Sandaime Hokage, and was more than able and willing to rule through terror should the need arise.

"These are Hokage-sama's own orders that he handed to me last night, and we _all_ will honor them no matter what. Squad Two is to secure the nobles on the low ground. Squad Three will remain here and attempt to break past this barrier, and engage the Oto-nin commander, Orochimaru once done…"

The two other units all nodded with varying enthusiasm, those assigned to the aristocrats not being too pleased with having to leave the Sandaime. As that squad advanced down towards the stands, several Sound shinobi closed in to intercept them. The ANBU withdrew their katana and sliced apart Orochimaru's men with ease, and a bear-masked lieutenant looked down on his team's last victims with undisguised contempt.

"Hmph…you garbage won't stand against _us!"_

Meanwhile, Yamato turned to regard Naruto, staring at him with his patented, wide 'ghost' stare. Shiryouku gave a shudder even though the strange look wasn't aimed at him. The 'intimidating' visual seemed to calm the _Bijuu_ container's aching _juin_ somewhat. While not too bothersome to the rookie operative, _the look_ was enough to tell him that his captain was less than pleased with his earlier rashness. Naruto sheathed his assassination katana, which he now became aware that he was still brandishing, and met his captain's stare.

"…Tensai, we will chase down and neutralize _Ichibi no Tanuki._ Our respective strengths make us the ideal pair to counter the _jinchuuriki_ Gaara. Yuugao will be unit commander here until we return…"

The now acting commander protested her superior's actions. Naruto looked down into the ring again, now realizing that Gaara was gone, as was Sasuke. Shiranui Genma and Baki were battling to a more or less even standstill, and the masked shinobi wondered whether Yuugao was even aware that her lover's murderer was so close to her present location. He wouldn't think that she would be wasting time arguing with Yamato in such a case.

"_Taicho,_ we can't divide our unit like that…even though the target is a single Genin..."

Yamato silenced her with an outstretched palm, as Naruto had seen the Hokage do on countless occasions to others.

"We also can't waste an entire unit to pursue one rogue shinobi. Our skills are needed elsewhere too. We must protect Hokage-sama's interests and work to repel this invasion. Tensai and I will be more than enough to accomplish this mission. No more argument."

The _mokuton_ user leapt down into the stands, and Naruto, though his mind was bordering on mutinous at having to leave the Sandaime to battle Orochimaru on his own behind that barrier, went behind his _taicho_ without a word. The pair landed near the terrace overlooking the actual combat arena, near where Uchiha Sasuke had torn through the concrete with his new Chidori technique.

"You should not have attempted to engage alone. Your actions were too reckless."

Yamato spoke in a low tone while he looked over the area. Naruto glimpsed a large hole in the wall behind the upper rows, near which Kakashi and Maito Gai stood back-to-back pummeling Oto-nin with ease, looking to be keeping a running count in some inappropriate competition. Next to him, Ayame was hunched over in her seat sleeping. The _jinchuuriki_ had to assume that someone was using a strong _genjutsu_ to lull the spectators into a slumber. Naruto's gloved hand reached out on its own and touched her cheek as she lie there motionless, running a thumb over her lips. At least the hostiles weren't targeting the civilians, though the demon carrier wouldn't have ever cared less had a single person in particular not been among them.

"…I had an opening and I took it. All I regret is that I wasn't able to kill the bastard."

Naruto answered with an uncaring shrug when Yamato cleared his throat, ripping his hand back as though someone had held a hot iron to it. Additional pain coursing within his cursed seal exacerbated the _Bijuu_ container's situation. The _mokuton_ wielder seemed to accept his brooding lieutenant's answer, however, as he let the matter pass with that. Yuugao wouldn't be placated with such ease, Naruto mused with a shudder. While not as insane, the violet-haired kunoichi could inspire as much terror as Anko when motivated.

"We'll exit the arena through that opening in the wall. Let's get moving, while we still have a chance to overtake the target."

As Yamato spoke, an Oto-nin rushed at his back with a kunai. Naruto stretched his hand out and let his shadow snakes soar, grabbing the shinobi in midair and slamming him into a wooden bench at terminal speed, shattering the Sound-nin's spine and causing several bones to stick out through the man's skin. The younger ANBU retracted his attack and moved to look out into Konoha through the hole in the wall. The view led right into the massive wood that surrounded the village on one side. Near Gai and Kakashi, both Sakura and Ino were huddled behind a bench observing the brouhaha in the arena. Further down, Shikamaru seemed to be caught in the _genjutsu,_ sleeping like a dog on the ground. Thinking about dogs, he didn't see Kiba in the stands. Naruto looked at the two girls and wiped the sweat at his hairline, and then gave his captain a sidelong glance.

"Not sure how we're going to _find_ Gaara…he could have gone in countless directions."

A second Sound-nin attempted to attack the _jinchuuriki_ in his blind spot, but even as he was preparing to react to the sudden motion, a thick tree limb sprouted through a small crack in the concrete steps and tangled around the approaching shinobi. Yamato clenched his hand and the branch twisted and broke the masked person's neck with a snap. The cloth mask tumbled to the ground, revealing a girl not much older than Naruto or his previous teammates. Neither ANBU bothered to spare much remorse on her account.

"Perhaps I could render assistance in that matter."

Both captain and lieutenant turned to the whispered voice hidden in the shadows. Aburame Shino stared back at the duo behind his ever-present sunglasses. Yamato regarded the insect user with a curious expression, or so Naruto guessed, as he could see his eyes and nothing else due to his mask. The demon carrier was somewhat less receptive to whatever Shino was proposing, not caring to bring a Genin along on his mission. Meanwhile, he ducked as Gai sent another shinobi soaring towards him with a vicious kick.

"Explain what you mean, kid. I'm aware that Aburame bugs have sharp senses, but our target has a substantial lead on us even now. We don't have time to sport with chance."

Shino pushed his shades up his nose, and spoke with his usual near-silent monotone.

"Uchiha Sasuke pursued the Hidden Sand team earlier as well, during their retreat. I succeeded in planting several insects on him as he passed, and so I can locate him with ease. Find Sasuke and we should also locate Sabaku no Gaara. However, we should leave now or else we might be too late."

Naruto thought that 'too late' had come, given Gaara's nature. Sasuke's little Chidori trick might have availed something against an unbalanced and unprepared Suna Genin, but against a raging Shukaku, it would be less than worthless. The masked shinobi was less than pleased about now rescuing the Uchiha, but since it coincided with his own mission he saw no need to complain about it. The demon carrier likewise had some semantic issues with Shino coming out telling him and Yamato what the two ANBU 'should' do, though he did realize that he and his _taicho_ needed the Aburame's tracking expertise to have a chance at success.

"Don't think to give us commands, Genin. We're…"

Like he did Yuugao earlier, Yamato silenced Naruto with a raised hand.

"…That will be enough, Tensai. We will not spurn this gesture. We will accept your proposal and we appreciate your help, Aburame-san."

Shino nodded and used the _Konoha-Shunshin_ to escape the arena. Yamato did likewise. Naruto began to use his _Akuma-Shunshin_ to keep pace but hesitated a second, turning back to look over to where Sarutobi and Orochimaru were exchanging verbal barbs behind the purple barrier. The _jinchuuriki_ palmed the pendant around his neck, the simple wooden adornment that Anko had given him. Doing so seemed to silence his _juin_ to a passive ache, and Naruto uttered a slight wish as he vanished in a red chakra swirl.

'_Please don't die on me, old man…'_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

As the two ANBU and one Genin moved into the trees to pursue Gaara and his siblings, a single character observed their movements while perched on a building near the arena. He wore a lavender shirt tied with the purple rope sash that marked Orochimaru's personal guard, with long silver hair and a cursed seal marring his chest, and red mascara under his expressionless green eyes, and two identical red dots marking his brow. As he prepared to pursue his assigned target, several other shinobi appeared at his location. Kaguya Kimimaro's thin lips compressed into a disapproving scowl as the orphaned Mist-nin craned his pale, slender neck to stare through cold emerald spheres at his unwanted guests, nine other warriors under the Snake Sannin's command. 

"This interruption had best be important, shinobi."

Kimimaro spoke to the team's leader in particular, demanding a prompt response.

"Ah, Kimimaro-sama. Kabuto-san has ordered us to assist with your mission to kill Uzumaki Naruto. We await your commands."

Kimamaro stared back at the masked ensemble with revulsion shining in his eyes. The skies began to darken overhead, indicating a coming rainstorm. Orochimaru's most skilled assassin returned his complete attention to the woods, an unspoken dismissal.

"Hmph…trash shinobi like you rabble are no use to me. Leave me, go back to Kabuto. Your mere _presence_ disgusts me."

The less prudent among the assembled group glared with hatred at Kimimaro, but their leader checked his men with a stern gesture, knowing that this slender little teenager with his back exposed to them with such nonchalant arrogance could slaughter them _all_ with complete ease. Swallowing his pride, the grizzled warrior bowed low to the young man.

"Understood. We wish you good luck in your battle, Kimimaro-sama."

The Oto squad captain gestured his men to withdraw, but a single word stopped them.

"Wait. Perhaps I can use you. I want you all to close in advance and stall the other two shinobi who are traveling with the target and I will engage Uzumaki Naruto in a duel as per Orochimaru-sama's instructions. I have no interest whatsoever in coping with a combined assault, and so you will make certain that the prime target and I are not interrupted as we battle."

The masked team leader gave Kimimaro a crisp salute. The younger man did nothing to acknowledge or return the gesture.

"Everything will be as you command. We won't let you down."

Orochimaru's assassin and the Sound Five's leader responded with a contemptuous snort.

"See that you do not. Fail Orochimaru-sama and death will be your reward, trash."

The man gulped and motioned his team into the woods. Kimimaro looked into the clouds, smiling a little when the sprinkle began and several raindrops landed on his skin. The Sound Five's commander raised his arm and stared with complete composure as several sharp bones protruded through his wrist, turning his right hand into a stabbing weapon. The _Chi no Juin_ on his chest radiated with an ominous glow as he turned to look at the barrier behind which Orochimaru attempted to settle his oldest score, and then back to the woods where Fate awaited him.

"Uzumaki Naruto…we will discover, who has the right to exist and who is mere garbage…"

(End Chapter 15)

**Author's Note: Well, I did get it out faster than the last, though it was still slow. Not too much to say, except that the stage is now set and the battles will begin with the start of the next chapter. Expect excerps from Sarutobi vs Orochimaru, as well as the beginnings of Naruto vs Kimimaro, and perhaps something with Gaara, since I don't want to leave him out after including him to a significant degree in the arc. There was a little more Kyuubi in this chapter, for those who thought that he was starting to fade out. I am aware that Sasuke never got the chance to copy Lee's _taijutsu_ and speed and whatnot in this fic, but I am fairly confident that Kakashi would have given him something comparable in any event. Also, keep in mind that due to Sasuke not getting the cursed seal, Kabuto never attacked him in the hospital and had his cover blown by Kakashi, and so he was still able to move about Konoha uninhibited and show up at the Third Exam without being in a disguise.**

**Not really too much else to talk about now. Hope everybody enjoys this late update, and please leave me some feedback as always.**


	16. Puppets

"_Everything will be as you command. We won't let you down."_

_Orochimaru's assassin and the Sound Five's leader responded with a contemptuous snort._

"_See that you do not. Fail Orochimaru-sama and death will be your reward, trash."_

_The man gulped and motioned his team into the woods. Kimimaro looked into the clouds, smiling a little when the sprinkle began and several raindrops landed on his skin. The Sound Five's commander raised his arm and stared with complete composure as several sharp bones protruded through his wrist, turning his right hand into a stabbing weapon. The Chi no Juin on his chest radiated with an ominous glow as he turned to look at the barrier behind which Orochimaru attempted to settle his oldest score, and then back to the woods where Fate awaited him._

"_Uzumaki Naruto…we will discover, who has the right to exist and who is mere garbage…"_

**Nine-Tailed Serpent: Chapter 16: Trials - A Madman's Festival**

**

* * *

**As the battle began to rage down in the arena, two shinobi wearing Kage's robes, one a pretender and the other legitamite, but both strong and skilled enough to merit such the illustrious title stood opposite one another atop the highest building overlooking the whole coliseum. Fitting, Orochimaru mused, that his sensei would be able to see his village's obliteration even as he died at his own student's hand. The serpent man stood with his hands at his sides as he regarded the shrunken husk that had once been the man renowned over all the Hidden Villages as _Kami no Shinobi_ with mocking amusement written without care on his yellow slit eyes. Sarutobi met his gaze without hesitation. 

"Humor me with one small thing, Orochimaru. Tell me the real reason you've come back. Mere revenge isn't something you would even bother with, neither towards me nor this village. You have long considered such mundane ambitions to be beneath you."

'_Even your voice has grown weary…you've become so very old, sensei.'_

The old man was wrong to a degree, as Orochimaru _did_ have a token interest in settling scores with his aged mentor, and with Konoha on the whole, but was also correct at the same time. There was a much deeper meaning to his return, and the Snake Sannin would not have bothered to take such pains to raze his birth village or to mark a Genin or two with his cursed seal without one. The snake man tilted his head and pondered his sensei's question, attempting to decide whether the old man was attempting to stall him until ANBU arrived _en masse,_ Naruto-kun's botched attack notwithstanding. However, the Sound Four then moved into position and activated the _Shishienjin_ barrier, rendering assistance impossible. The old man's brow creased as he realized that he was trapped, much to Orochimaru's hidden delight.

"Hm, at this point I suppose there can be no harm in enlightening you, old man. Above all else, you see, I abhor stagnation. For too long, these lands have been ever so still and inert…a real rotting corpse. All I want now is to see our shinobi world resurrected to its proper state, plunged into motion once again, and I use Konoha's annihilation to activate this chain reaction. That's all."

The Sandaime Hokage closed his tired eyes and shook his head. A sudden wind made the ceremonial robes that the two men wore billow, as did Orochimaru's long hair. Sarutobi seemed to be preparing to battle, as his ex-student could sense his residual chakra saturating the air. A noise akin to a close thunderbolt diverted the pair's attention, as some overzealous ANBU attempted to charge past the barrier and was incinerated. Orochimaru took a moment to check and make certain that the dead man hadn't been Naruto-kun, a cold sneer adorning his pallid visage when he saw his impetuous little _kitsune_ still shivering in pain on the ground near the building's edge. Having _that_ plan go sour as well would have been more than he could have tolerated.

"Still pretending to be a God, I see. I had hoped you might have learned something in the years since we last met, but it seems that you've disappointed me once more, student. However, I shall now enlighten you as well. Your scheme is doomed. Your secret alliance with the Hidden Sand has long been known to us, and our shinobi are in position. Your Suna conspirators will be ambushed and slaughtered well outside the village."

The Snake Sannin almost scowled in irritation at Sarutobi's victorious smile, but mastered the urge, not wanting to give his opponent an inch. Somehow his secret plans had been compromised and leaked to Konoha. Orochimaru placed the sole blame on the incompetent Kazekage and his servants. Their gruesome deaths would be no less than the imbeciles deserved. The serpent man glanced over the building's edge, noting that there was little carnage taking place outside the arena, and that the sole attackers present were Oto-nin that had been mixed in with the civilian tourists prior to the exam, not enough soldiers to even make a noticeable dent on Konoha. The plan was a bust, but the Snake Sannin would not retreat now, not when he had isolated the Hokage. Orochimaru could still kill that old peace-loving coot at least. And besides, Gaara-kun could wreak enough havoc with his sealed demon to bear Suna's weight in the attack on his own. With that in mind, the snake man sneered down at his old teacher.

"Ku ku ku…I see. Well, I'm certain our _dear_ Fourth Kazekage would have been most _distraught_ to hear that, were he still among the living."

As he mocked the old man, the Snake Sannin removed the Kazekage's stolen hat and gave it a sidearm toss into the barrier, leering with a Cheshire grin as it burst into ashes. The Third's eyes narrowed in anger at Orochimaru's callous attitude towards the other Kage's murder, or perhaps in irritation that the serpent man hadn't seemed much too perturbed about his stratagem being countered.

'_Either way, it would seem that the psychological battle is in my favor, Sarutobi-sensei.'_

"Your own men are sitting ducks out there without backup. You have lost, Orochimaru."

The serpent grinned and laughed, angering his old sensei even more.

"…Mere pawns like them are expendable. All these years you've continued to _fester,_ and you still can't even comprehend that. You _care_ about your tools, love them as though each was your own child. You cannot use shinobi to their best like that. Such a useless village will be obliterated sooner or later. You will die right here, Sarutobi-sensei, and I'll get what I desire no matter which side wins this little battle…"

And he would, the snake man mused with glee. Konoha or Suna, it mattered little _which_ village became extinct. Either scenario would shatter the brittle power balance that had kept the wretched peace intact since the Great Shinobi Wars, and the whole continent would be plunged into chaos once more as the other villages attempted to take advantage. Orochimaru would be one real victor, even should Konoha exit the invasion unscathed. The moment the Sand's shinobi had encroached into _Hi no Kuni,_ the Snake Sannin's sinister aims had been assured. All that remained was to send Konoha into similar chaos now with its _venerable_ Hokage's demise. The Sound Four then created inner barriers to surround themselves and thus guaranteed that the old baboon would not be able to escape his cage. Sarutobi also sensed that the critical moment had come, and the battle began.

"We'll soon see about that, Orochimaru. Your old sensei still has one last lesson to give! _Ninpou: Kawara Shuriken!"_

A dozen or so lacquered tiles sprang out where the Sandaime stood and spun at high speed towards the snake man. Orochimaru tsked at the feeble opening attack and concentrated chakra into his legs, leaping backwards and over the incoming missiles with casual ease. The Snake Sannin let out a maniacal leer as he opened his mouth and his purple tongue emerged outward.

"Hah! That's not good enough, old man, not even _close! Seneijashu!"_

The serpent shinobi's tongue morphed into a snake and struck downward at the Hokage. The aged leader was unable to react in time and the serpent sank its lethal bite into Sarutobi's neck, at the exact same spot where Naruto-kun had received his _juin_ a month earlier. The old man grunted and grasped the snake behind the head, wrenching it loose while Orochimaru used the idle moment to ponder what might happen should he give his sensei a cursed seal. Too bad the old man had to die now, as branding him as a slave was somehow more appealing to the snake man. The Snake Sannin chuckled at his sensei's plight, dismissing his random brainstorm as he approached the ground again.

"So, even a weak attack like _this_ gives you trouble now…it shows how old age can ravage a person."

Orochimaru's voice was slurred due to his tongue being out, but his arrogant expression contorted into a venomous glower when the Hokage disintegrated into mud. The serpent man retracted the appendage into his mouth with a loud slurping sound, sliding his narrowed yellow gaze to the side to where the genuine Sarutobi stood waiting, aged hands coming together to complete a _jutsu._

"You shouldn't count this old warrior out yet, whelp. _Doton: Doryuu Taiga!"_

Orochimaru's sneer returned even as the Sandaime's mud river materialized underneath him and swept him across the ground. The snake man noted that the old man's version was much more potent than Naruto-kun's, which came as no real surprise, but it was still somewhat reassuring to know that ten years hadn't made his sensei into a _complete_ impotent. Still, the _doton_ technique had little impact on the Snake Sannin other than soiling his purloined robes, as Orochimaru made no spirited attempt to resist the earth river and was carried along, all the while making hand seals in order to execute his counterattack.

"Ku ku ku…you're _boring_ me, Sarutobi-sensei. Please tell me this isn't all you've got."

The Sandaime's lips were compressed into a tight line, a severe look in his old eyes.

"Don't make me laugh. That was nothing but the start. _Doton: Doryuudan!"_

The serpent man's mouth went slack when he realized that he'd been had. The mud at the river's base shaped into a large, open-mouthed dragon's head which soon spewed countless hardened and razor-sharp mud arrows towards Orochimaru, who was still mired to his waist in rushing mud and could not evade the incoming attack. The Third Hokage stared over the blackened tiles and residual mud with a irritated expression.

"…_Katon: Karyuudan!"_

Sarutobi's third _ninjutsu _completed the attack, igniting the rock missiles in midair as the shards closed in on his ex-student. The Snake Sannin shrieked in pain as the created incendiaries consumed him. The raging blaze charred his entire position even as more missiles struck, and Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen when it subsided. All that remained was blackened tile and baked mud.

"Stop this useless charade, Orochimaru. I know you're hiding down there, so come out."

A chuckling sound sounded underneath the burnt ground as Orochimaru rose out. The serpent man lilted about with a swagger and gave a little mocking bow when he completed his entrance, glancing with amusement at the hawkish expression on his old sensei's visage. And to answer the Sandaime's challenge, the Snake Sannin grabbed his collar and tore loose his stolen Kazekage robes, tossing them aside without care into the residual mud to reveal his own usual combat robes and purple rope sash.

"Well…all right, then. You're quite right, Sarutobi-sensei. We should cease with the games and get serious. I believe I've been underestimated a bit, unless you've grown senile and _forgotten_ who I am. A combination like that could never even wound me."

The Hokage crossed his arms with a snort, less than pleased with his student's antics.

"Hmph, it's about _time_ you stopped posturing and messing around."

Sarutobi then wrenched his ceremonial Hokage hat and robes loose as well, showing that he also was clothed to battle, wearing his black battle garb, complete with armored war helmet and gauntlet. Orochimaru's vile tongue snaked out as he licked his lips in anticipation when his sensei sank into his low _taijutsu_ stance. The serpent shinobi could have sworn he heard the old bastard's brittle bones creak in protest.

"You even came out prepared to die. I'm ever so delighted to see that. Ku ku ku…"

Sarutobi's proud and ancient visage crinkled into a grim smile, acknowledging the point. The Snake Sannin became the least bit unnerved at this, but showed the Hokage nothing except the same cultured arrogance. Orochimaru still held his best card in his hand, and his _kinjutsu_ would prevail over whatever tricks the old man had in his proverbial sleeves.

"Correct, Orochimaru. I _am_ prepared to meet the Shinigami. And _that_ is the precise reason _you_ will never succeed in killing me here. You cannot win, because you are not willing to battle me with _everything_ on the line. Come now, the time to talk has ended. Let us instead settle it all with our _jutsu!"_

The Snake Sannin's grin widened in as an answer. Nothing suited him better.

"I _will_ kill you, Sarutobi-sensei. And don't expect me to give you an easier time because you're old, either."

Both Kage-level shinobi began concentrating their chakra in preparation. The air became inundated and thick with the vital substance and the yellow tiles underneath the pair began to crack and splinter with the resulting increase in pressure. This time, both Sarutobi and Orochimaru moved in unison, charging straight at one another and sealing. The Kage's duel had now commenced in earnest. The Sandaime reached back into his long unused weapons pouch and retrieved a single shinobi star, tossing the metal shuriken towards his wicked pupil and continuing to run along behind it as he completed his _jutsu._

"This is it, Orochimaru! I will now avenge all the lives your madness has taken!_ Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

The Hebi Sennin's voice came out as an insane cackle, as the serpent man halted his rush.

"Not with that pathetic attempt, old man! _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"_

Sarutobi's one shuriken multiplied into hundreds as the Snake Sannin completed his summoning _jutsu _and slammed both palms onto the tiled ground, creating a portal which spawned a single ornate wooden burial casket, and then another. The Third Hokage's expression widened in recognition, and the old man made several seals and clenched his hands together in a single seal the third summoned item emerged.

"…I must stop the third one at least. _Haah!"_

Orochimaru watched in his protective position behind the two wooden caskets, which also served as a barrier against the Sandaime's shuriken barrage, as Sarutobi used the _Jutsu Shou _technique to counter the last summon at its midpoint and banish it back into whence it had come. The summoning portal closed behind it.

'_So, the third one failed, I see. Well, no matter. These two will be more than enough.'_

The serpent man observed with glee as his mentor grimaced ever so little when the two caskets opened wide and spewed out smoke, and the two occupants emerged and slumped over. Both wore outdated samurai armor, one set red and the other blue. The red-armored warrior had long black hair and a regular Konoha _hitai-ate,_ while the blue shinobi had silver hair and red markings on his cheeks, with an open steel helmet engraved with the village crest. These revived champions were the Shodai Hokage and the Nidaime Hokage.

'_Let's see how you overcome this obstacle then, you sentimental disgrace.'_

The Sandaime's resolve never seemed to waver as he looked between his own two idols and mentors and the student who had disturbed their eternal rest and desecrated their legacies in summoning them to help him bring destruction to the village the two had created, but the serpent man could sense the old warrior's growing despair underneath his mask. Orochimaru relished in the pain that his actions brought to his old sensei.

"Now, let's begin this battle. First, however, I'll need _these_ two to return to their proper selves. Please get prepared, Sarutobi-sensei."

The snake shinobi kept his leering stare trained on the Third Hokage as he reached within his robes and withdrew two special kunai with written seals attached. Holding on in each hand, Orochimaru inserted them inside his two resurrected minions' skulls, his sneer broadening as he activated the paper tags and a white substance began pouring into the two motionless shells, returning color to their skin and reanimating them. Sarutobi's aged pupils widened and the old man could do naught but stare like a doe in the light when the reincarnated pair stood tall and Orochimaru placed his hands on their backs. The Snake Sannin crowed with accomplishment when his sensei lowered his head and shed several agonized tears at the scene.

"…You two…look so much like you used to now...this is more than I can bear to see…"

"Ku ku ku…you can't evenbegin to understand this, the elation I gain in breaking your withered heart like so, the man I once called 'sensei.' I've prepared this little scenario so that you might learn. Allow me to teach you this once, Sarutobi-sensei. I hope you will be able to appreciate it as much as I have."

With that comment, the Shodai and Nidaime began to advance on the Sandaime, emotionless predators stalking a wounded animal. The First took the lower route and made a headlong charge at Sarutobi while the Second leapt onto the building's gable and moved to blindside the Sandaime on the high route. Pinpoint teamwork, as should be expected with the two brothers who had created and brought Konoha to its prosperous state. Orochimaru meanwhile was content to observe rather than lending support, ever the scientist setting experiments into motion and watching as his results panned out.

And so the Hokage-level battle began a slow build towards its climax.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Meanwhile, Naruto and Yamato landed in near stereo on a thick tree limb deep within Konoha's barrier wood. Shino glided down onto a lower branch. The now substantial rain pouring down in a torrent made progress somewhat more treacherous than usual, but it was nothing the ANBU were unable to adapt to. The masked Naruto kneeled and continued to concentrate his attention on the ever-growing chakra signal straight ahead, as well as the bothersome several behind.

"We're gaining on him now, _taicho._ I can sense his _youki,_ not much, but it's there."

The small team would overtake the _jinchuuriki_ soon, no doubt. According to Shino and Yamato, the Sasuke's attack had incapacitated Gaara to the extent that Kankurou and Temari had been given no recourse other than to drag him along with them during their withdrawal, and his dead weight was sure to be slowing them down more than a little. That was good news, as the ANBU and Aburame were being pursued as well, and having to cope with _that_ large squad as well as a raging Shukaku would be a tall order.

"Your senses are sharp. However, we're still no closer to shaking _our_ pursuers either."

Naruto and the others had recognized the tailing shinobi almost at once. There were ten pursuit nins in all, eight traveling together in a loose-knit group, with one behind in reserve, and a last, _much_ stronger one meandering along the same general path, but not in proper accord with the other well-oiled unit. The masked demon container was inclined to believe that _he_ was the little surprise Orochimaru had mentioned at the arena, and his minions were meant to isolate and contain Naruto until their stronger commander arrived.

"…_Hai._ Our plan didn't work. Those shinobi must be hunter-nin or something."

The plan had been rather a simple one, as Yamato had wanted to increase his shorthanded squad's pace and leave the pursuers behind, intercept and neutralize Gaara and then turn back again and ambush the Oto or Suna, whichever village the unit might turn out to represent, shinobi and hack them to pieces using their home terrain as an advantage. However, the hostiles had turned out to be much more skilled hunters than the senior ANBU had anticipated, and now the three Konoha-nin were in a vice.

"We're at a crossroads. We can either we stop and eliminate the pursuit now, which with us together shouldn't be too hard, and chance our targets escaping back to Suna, or worse, Gaara regaining consciousness and awakening _Ichibi no Tanuki,_ or we can keep to the present course and risk being caught in a pincer attack when we catch him."

Yamato's voice was low, so that Shino would not overhear. Naruto had no particular issue with this, never considering the Genin to be an equal squad member to him or his _taicho_ to begin with. The Aburame was with them to serve a singular purpose, and needed to know nothing not pertaining to said role. Shino wasn't authorized to learn what Gaara was, about the _Bijuu_ sealed within the late Kazekage's son.

"Either alternative would cause problems. Let me go back and greet our guests, then. Sabaku no Gaara is unconscious, and his two older siblings are about as as skilled as low-level Chuunin at best. You and I shouldn't both be needed to complete such a mission."

Naruto made his suggestion as he concentrated on the strongest pursuer, sensing a certain _evil_ chakra that he recognized as Orochimaru's bubbling within the other shinobi. The ANBU knew that the Snake Sannin was battling with the Sandaime back in the village, meaning that this person had to possess the serpent's chakra owing to a _juin_ like Naruto's own. For some reason that even he couldn't pin down, the vessel knew that this person was an opponent that he alone needed to battle. However, his more level-headed captain wasn't so inclined to agree with him.

"Request denied, lieutenant. I won't send you alone into a meat grinder like that. You would be outnumbered ten to one. You will continue on ahead with Aburame-san and work to complete our mission, and I will remain here and handle the others."

The rookie almost bristled, irritated with being protected in being assigned the easier task. Naruto understood that his _taicho_ was more experienced and much stronger than him, but mere common sense postulated that the one who could repress _Bijuu_ should go to do so. Furthermore, there was something about this entire mission that smelled odd to the_ jinchuuriki_ now, like there had been some ulterior purpose in bringing him out here. While Naruto wasn't one to argue against orders in general, this time he was determined to go and meet Orochimaru's game. The masked shinobi had to prove that he could beat anything the snake man sent at him, and that he was stronger than anyone else with the cursed seal.

"Your skills are much more vital to the mission than mine are, _taicho._ You alone can repress the main target in the worst-case scenario. I'm not positive I can even handle him without you. However, I've got more than enough power to crush all those weak gnats nipping at our heels. Leave the insects to me, it's the logical course."

Naruto was certain that he _could_ take down Gaara no matter what, to be honest, given the radical new powers that Orochimaru's _juin_ had granted him. However, the cold logic behind his argument seemed to resonate with his captain, who waited a moment and then nodded behind his mask. Or perhaps Yamato was giving in due to time running short and his having little interest in arguing the point.

"You _do_ make a valid point. Alright then…you will go, but please remain cautious and evade needless risks. Backtrack, ambush and neutralize the interlopers and then rendezvous with us again when it's done. We'll both mark our trails to that end."

Naruto nodded and prepared to leave, but stopped short when he saw leaves swirling in his peripheral vision. Aburame Shino materialized next to him on the higher branch. The masked warrior took a moment to wonder whether the insect user had somehow overheard him speaking about smashing bugs in his conversation with Yamato.

"Use caution, Naruto-san. There are those who would be…saddened, were you to die."

The ANBU blinked, wondering whether there was someone out there who _hadn't_ seen past his masked disguise. He could see how Shino had done it, as no parlor trick could render his chakra invisible to the Aburame _kikaichu._ Naruto snorted, staring out into the pristine woods as he again prepared his exit. The insect user seemed to want to register something in his tone, but was unable to do so well.

"Stick to being silent and emotionless, Aburame. This sentimental garbage isn't suitable. I'll _never_ accept being killed until I've reached the heavens above and become a real living legend. You remember that, Shino…and spread the word."

The demon carrier vanished in red chakra with that, using the _Akuma-Shunshin_ to propel him onto a straight intercept course with the advancing pursuit shinobi. Naruto moved a respectable distance and stopped once he reached an ideal ambush spot, a small clearing in the woods. The _jinchuuriki _then set about placing a medium-level _genjutsu_ over the zone, creating the illusion that the woods opened into a ravine, with a single bridge leading to the other side. The illusion technique caused a minor stirring in his cursed seal. Naruto put the matter aside, having bigger issues to be concerned with.

"**_Useless mortal! You're wasting time with these swine when Shukaku remains to die!"_**

The blonde almost groaned aloud as his constant companion aired his inevitable complaint with the change in situation. Meanwhile, he continued to go about his work, creating clones and setting them to work in building his little construct while he continued to observe the situation. His targets were coming nearer, and the masked shinobi could also sense more chakra signatures coming in a similar direction, along a route almost identical to the one that he, Yamato and Shino had taken. Their lower strengths indicated that the entire team was Genin.

"_You'll get your Bijuu War battle soon enough. Just think of this as a small appetizer. Gaara isn't much of a challenge to us now anyway."_

The demon couldn't disagree with Naruto, lest he admit that a lesser_ Bijuu_ could prove a match against his earth-shattering might. Instead, the ninetails turned his grumbling towards a new target in hopes that his container would still abandon his scheme.

"**_Don't be foolish, gaki. That one lead churl pursuing you is not to be underestimated. His chakra carries the serpent's taint."_**

The carrier was prepared with an acknowledging response.

"_I know he's powerful. And because of that, it would create problems to have him interfere with your battle. Help me kill him first, and then your prey will be all yours."_

"**_You shall have your aid, then. But be quick about it, human. My patience has limits."_**

Naruto might have made a snide retort, but stopped as he sensed the hostiles closing in. The _jinchuuriki_ moved onto a tree and studied his work, not the most elaborate or sophisticated trap he'd ever seen, but good enough given that he'd had mere minutes to work with. He dismissed his clones, as their work was done and he didn't care to have his position revealed. A moment later, eight camo-garbed Sound shinobi landed close to Naruto's 'ravine.' The Oto-nin glanced around the scene and at the simple rope bridge. Their captain then took point and gave the 'bridge' a rough shake, motioning his seven subordinates to begin the crossing once he was convinced that it wouldn't break once moved upon. Naruto watched in his hidden position as all eight shinobi including the leader began walking in a straight line on the ground, where the group believed there was a bridge, leaving no-one behind to keep lookout due to being in a hurried rush to complete their mission.

'…_Such sloppy work…there was that old saying, something like haste makes waste…'_

"Oi, assholes…you're all headed in the _wrong_ direction. I'm back here."

The Oto-nin stopped in their tracks and whirled back around in an almost comical manner. Naruto had since abandoned his hiding place in the branches and now stood behind them on his 'bridge' with his assassination katana unsheathed at his side. His victims likewise withdrew kunai and various other shinobi weapons, assured that their overwhelming numerical advantage would win the battle. Their lone opponent shook his masked head in amusement and sent out a moderate chakra pulse, almost wincing as the expenditure made his cursed seal burn, and broke his own _genjutsu._ Orochimaru's goons blinked and looked around as their surroundings and the ravine under them melted and revealed a small clearing, but soon turned their attention back to Naruto, who tilted his chameleon masked head and pointed his katana towards the space behind them. The three Sound shinobi who turned back gasped in horror at the sight that greeted them. The trees rimming the clearing had all been tied together with steel wire and littered with explosive notes. Escape was impossible and death was certain.

"…Boom…"

The demon container made a clenching motion with his other hand and activated the tags all at once, creating a massive explosion that blew the trees into charred splinters and the imbeciles stuck between them to shreds, setting the surrounding area ablaze as well. The noise was loud enough to be heard back in Konoha, several kilometers in the distance. Naruto turned his head as heated blood and burnt tissue splashed onto his mask and painted the terracotta covering a spotted crimson color on one side.

'_I'll have to thank Uzuki later, to be certain.'_

Yuugao had gotten on Naruto's case something_ terrible_ weeks prior during a routine equipment check when she saw that he carried little shinobi tools on his person, liking to use his complex _jutsu_ rather than sticking with the basics as much as possible. She had proceeded to all but _drag_ him to a village arms supplier and make him restock. The _jinchuuriki_ then heard another person landing in the branches behind him, halting his somewhat inappropriate musings given the bloodbath he'd caused a mere moment earlier. Naruto inclined his masked head, one side white and the other a bleeding red, and glanced over towards the ninth Oto-nin, the single reserve soldier. The man stared down with an incredulous expression in his eyes at the smoldering mess that had once been his recon team, and then with that and terror at the lone Konoha ANBU standing there prepared to add him to the death toll. The hired warrior's response was obvious. He ran.

'…_Tch, just a small fry. Not even worth wasting a shit over.'_

Naruto stood and shouldered his katana, having no intention to pursue the sole survivor. Not that the masked shinobi's inaction did the man much good, as the demon vessel glimpsed a whitish blur and then saw his hapless nin's head landing on the ground and rolling towards him a moment later. The corpse crashed into the bushes, bleeding out to add still more blood and guts to the smoking and burning hodgepodge. Rather than sparing attention on the dead man, Naruto instead locked his masked gaze with a cold green stare. The silver-haired teenager who had decapitated the other man had landed in a crouch, holding a short blade that appeared to be a sharpened _bone_ in one hand. Naruto's _juin_ pulsated in tune with the other shinobi's presence, pulling his attention to the black marking on the adolescent's chest.

'_Then I was right…he does have the cursed seal. This ought to be interesting.'_

"Murdering your own comrades…there are some lines even I'm not willing to cross."

The _jinchuuriki_ let out a mocking whistle as he spoke, taking in his opponent's appearance. He was lithe, almost girlish in build, garbed in robes and a purple sash similar to what Orochimaru had worn during their battle in the Second Exam. Naruto had overheard certain rumors in the past about the Snake Sannin's sordid habits and concluded that this teenager was suited to his _preferences._

"That trash deserved his end, as do all shinobi who do not succeed in their duties."

The demon vessel knew that this other shinobi was no average warrior. Orochimaru would not have bestowed his seal onto a weakling. Still, he wasn't concerned. Naruto had busted his ass in training and now he would have the chance to put it all to the test. Here in this cold October rainstorm he would earn his given place among the ANBU and prove all him doubters wrong. This time, his opponent would not hesitate to kill him, wouldn't mess with him as the Snake Sannin had. No-one would be coming to assist him as the Akatsuki had against Momochi Zabuza. Naruto was all alone, and nothing could have suited him better.

"And that makes _you_ the snake's special surprise, I see. How disappointing, a shirtless little bitch. I came expecting a warrior and I got a concubine."

The Sound warrior's expression became even colder. Naruto twirled his katana in one hand and prepared to strike.

"Such attempts to rile me are crude and will gain you nothing. I have been sent here to execute you, Uzumaki Naruto. Orochimaru-sama has asked your immediate disposal. Your continued existence is a threat to his great ambitions."

Naruto wondered about that, whether even his opponent believed that rubbish, given that the snake man had all but _told_ him that he planned on converting the demon container over to his side, even though said _jinchuuriki_ harbored no intention to accept. Another test, then, the ANBU recognized this battle as what it was. Orochimaru's assassin brought his sword arm perpendicular to his chest, allowing Naruto to watch as a sharp bone protruded outward through his wrist, and the lithe shinobi took his new weapon in his other hand, now wielding two identical bone swords. Some strange Bloodline Limit, the masked shinobi was certain.

"…Then take a number, princess. The line to take me out stretches into Kumo and _then_ some. But I'll kill _you_ now instead, since we've come to such an amicableagreement. And no worries either, sweetheart, Hokage-sama will make sure that Orochimaru will be right there to greet you in Hell._ Seneijashu!"_

Naruto removed his ANBU mask with his unoccupied hand and released his Henge, revealing his real visage, spiked blonde hair and whisker marks. He then hooked the covering onto his waist and let his shadow snakes loose on his nameless opponent. The silver-haired shinobi was more than game, gliding past the serpents with ease and leaping right at the blonde with his arms crossed and both bone sabers drawn back.

'_Shit, he's a fast one…and a taijutsu specialist as well. Talk about a bad match…'_

"You are undeserving to wield Orochimaru-sama's techniques, weakling."

Naruto almost snarled at the ease with which the Oto-nin had gotten past his attack as he brought his katana to bear in order to block the incoming attack. The assassin made a crossing strike with both blades, but the blonde was able to intercept the attack and push him backwards, taking a wild swipe at his silver head that was likewise evaded but gave him enough time to retract his shadow snakes.

"Tch, you've got _no_ idea what I can do. And give me your name, slave. I'll need to know what to have carved on the memorial."

The Oto-nin took a moment to consider, but seemed to decide that telling would do no harm. The blonde meanwhile took the time to regroup and watch his opponent. Something wasn't right about him. Their battle was in the beginning phases but his breathing was labored as though he'd been going much longer. The phenomenon lasted but a moment, and then Orochimaru's servant regained control over his respiration. The exotic assassin readied his bone swords again and spoke in a cold and cultured voice.

"…Kaguya Kimimaro. Learn it well, trash; it _will_ be the last you ever hear."

The teenager attacked again, closing in at a high speed and stabbing at the sneering Naruto with one skeletal saber and then slashing downwards with the other. The blonde ANBU slid aside to avoid the stab and shoved Kimimaro a step backward using his superior reach to make the slicing attack miss. The Oto-nin attempted to stab him again but the _jinchuuriki_ caught his wrist and delivered a solid punch to the other shinobi's head. Kimimaro's cranium snapped back with the impact, but the silver-haired warrior recovered with ease and moved as Naruto attempted to press his advantage with an elbow strike, countering with a rapid slash that got past the blonde's guard and tore along his sternum. The bone blade wasn't able to pierce Naruto's mesh-augmented combat garb, but the pressure was still enough to create a shallow gash underneath. The Konoha-nin leapt back and patted the spot a couple times, grinning at the stinging sensation and the slight wetness on his battle suit.

"Hm…that was _weak._ An attack like that might tickle me, but never hurt me."

Kimimaro's expression darkened ever so little, and Naruto knew that his baiting taunts were beginning to get underneath the lithe assassin's skin. His pale hands gripped tighter onto his bone swords as he charged towards the larger demon vessel.

"Then I suppose I'll have to get a little more serious."

The blonde blocked the next strike barrage with his katana, the longer steel blade somehow managing to keep pace with the two smaller weapons. Kimimaro seemed to be moving a little quicker than in his earlier assault, pressing the more resilient Naruto much harder and pushing him back towards the still burning trees. Several exchanges passed as such, with the blonde having precious little time to mount a counterattack or utilize a _jutsu._ And yet he wasn't losing the battle. Kimimaro's attacks soon began to slow and become less precise, and Naruto could hear his breathing beginning to become labored again whenever the two neared one another. Frustration was starting to mount on the assassin's visage as his target managed to remain strong under his assault. The two moved opposite one another to regroup and then clashed again in unison, the whiskered blonde's well-made katana colliding against his opponent's two worn bone sabers. For all his impeccable speed and technique, Kimimaro was at a stark disadvantage in pure strength, and Naruto shoved him back a good distance with a grunt and a push against his katana, breaking their stalemate and indulging in a sinister chuckle over his would-be killer's condition. Kimimaro was tiring, it was plain to see. The light rain continued to pour down in the woods, the water availing little against the raging blaze around them.

"You're looking a wee bit exhausted there. Tell me when you need to take a break, now."

"Be _silent,_ trash. This is a serious battle, not an adolescent shoving match."

Naruto sneered at the repetitive insult. 'Trash' and 'garbage' seemed to comprise his whole verbal arsenal. Kiba could have taught the little _sweetie_ a thing or hundred. The pale teenager bit out a snarl and sprang at Naruto with his blades extended. The container's snide comments and mocking tone had done their work. Kimimaro's simmering anger caused him to telegraph the attack, not much given its considerable speed, but enough that the blonde was able to see past it. The blonde swept well to the side and allowed the Oto-nin to lunge past him. The two, Naruto and Kimimaro, were similar in that respect. Both maintained cold and calculating masks, but kept hot-blooded emotions bottled underneath. The blonde needed to make good whatever advantages he could, as his chakra was more or less bound lest he surrender ground to the cursed seal. Even concentrating chakra to boost his movements made the damned thing stir, and the most basic _jutsu_ brought it closer to reactivation.

"Well now, that wasn't too bright. _Seneijashu!"_

Naruto's shadow snakes coiled around Kimimaro's waist and right arm, making him lose his grip over a bone sword. Meanwhile, the blonde's _juin_ spiked in pain once again as he called upon his chakra to execute the technique. The _jinchuuriki_ hissed and stuck his katana into the ground, allowing him to grab onto the assassin's long silver hair with that hand and wrench him backwards while retracting his serpents in order to stop the pain. He could _feel_ the seal stirring now, moving to activate once more. Naruto would not use Orochimaru's vile power unless he had no recourse, would not become reliant on that man's wicked schemes. The blonde's leg lashed out and kicked behind Kimimaro's patella, sending him to the ground on his knees. As soon as his snakes were back within him, Naruto grabbed his blade again and held it high, preparing to behead him with an execution stroke. He remembered that he had killed Haku in almost the same manner. His episode in Sakai now seemed like ages ago, though not much real time had passed.

"…Looks like I'll be the one _disposing_ you, Kimi-hime. _Sayonara."_

The _Bijuu_ container swung down in a wide arc, wanting to make his kill an artistic one. Kimimaro had other plans, as he swiveled in the blonde's hold and brought his loose arm around, now unbound with the Snake Hand's withdrawal. Several razor sharp bones emerged, creating a gauntlet around the assassin's wrist that intercepted the katana and intertwined around it, locking the blade and then continuing on their outward path to impale Naruto. The _jinchuuriki_ glowered and wrestled the katana into the earth, thus pinning both shinobi in place. However, Orochimaru's soldier stabbed back using his second bone saber, causing the larger blonde shinobi to release his grip on Kimimaro's hair and stare with a shocked expression into the bone sword now buried to the handle within his abdomen. The Oto-nin's ice cold expression held a vindicated glint as a little blood cascaded down his chin, one that vanished as the wounded Naruto exploded into smoke, leaving the bone saber impaled into a wooden log. The silver-haired warrior gave a contemptuous snort at his opponent's tactics.

"Hmph, _Kawarimi._ Basic tricks like _this_ will not be enough to best me, garbage."

The blonde's retort came as a shuriken barrage, with him now standing on a low tree branch. Kimimaro attempted to pull his gauntlet over to block the throwing weapons as he had with the katana a moment earlier, but was unable to wrest it loose. His lip curled into a tight scowl and he instead raised his other hand level, aiming the pale appendage into the incoming shinobi stars towards Naruto, who remained standing in the same position on his perch with an unconcerned expression.

"_Teshi Sendan."_

Kimimaro's distal phalanges exploded through his hands and screamed towards the incoming shuriken. The hardened bone bullets scattered the light shinobi stars aside with little resistance and shot right into Naruto's position. The blonde was too late in moving to avoid the attack and a bullet grazed against his cheek as he abandoned his perch, creating a rough wound that intersected his whisker marks on that side in a semi-straight line. Kimimaro's missiles blasted the tree Naruto had been standing on into pieces, raining small wooden splinters around the area and causing the broken remnants to tumble towards the ground. The blonde cursed under his breath and rolled aside to avoid being crushed underneath the wreckage while his opponent gripped his katana's handle and wrenched it loose, liberating his pinned arm. The Oto-nin then somersaulted back as Naruto came rushing in with a leaping crossover kick. Kimimaro landed in a crouch, still wielding the blonde's assassination katana in one hand, while the _jinchuuriki_ likewise grabbed the Orochimaru shinobi's bone saber.

"An interesting little bloodline…a shame I'm going to make it bleed out here."

The demon container then chucked the hardened weapon back at its creator, sending the bone blade whirling through the air. Kimimaro glared and tossed his remaining bone saber straight like a kunai. The two clashed in midair and both scattered aside in opposite paths, one imbedding into a tree trunk and the other landing on the wet ground. Naruto groused in his mind over how roundabout his tactics were proving, as he would much rather go all-out with his _jutsu_ and reduce Kimimaro to cinders, but wasn't able to _adopt _his approach without the _juin_ even now pulsing on his neck going nuts. There had to be _some_ important reason behind the Hokage ordering him never to use the seal's power. Kimimaro seemed to be holding _his_ seal's power back as well.

'…_Not like he's known about some of the other powers I've used in the past either…'_

Naruto moved aside as a second bullet barrage came streaking at him. Kimimaro had used the same hand as in his initial shot, which showed the consternated blonde that his silver-haired opponent was able to both manipulate his skeletal structure and also to regenerate his lost bones at will. Kimimaro's _kekkei genkai_ granted him a bottomless munitions cache. The assassin was a genuine living weapon. The bone missiles hit the earth and caused wet soil to explode into the air. Naruto used the _Akuma-Shunshin_ to move behind the Oto-nin. Kimimaro whirled about and swung the blonde's Black Ops katana at its owner, who rather than evading the strike, caught the sharp blade in his hand right as the weapon began its sweeping arc. Naruto winced at the sensation, steel biting into his skin and muscle and scraping against his bone. He'd been stabbed deeper in the past, however, and was able to bear the pain.

"You're not lacking in resolve, Uzumaki Naruto…a proper soldier. However…"

Another bone saber emerged through Kimimaro's skin, and the Oto-nin took it in hand. Naruto saw some genuine appreciation budding in the other shinobi's cold emerald gaze, acknowledging the blonde as being a worthwhile opponent. That meant nothing to the _jinchuuriki. _The Kyuubi vessel respected the other's skills to some extent, but genuine _appreciation_ in a mortal combat was too ridiculous to even consider.

"…I must end this battle right now, in order to meet Orochimaru-sama's wishes."

The blonde shinobi sensed the blade moving towards his unguarded side, and pressed into Kimimaro so that the saber missed and met nothing save the humid air behind his back. Too close, the demon container could hear Kimimaro's rasping breaths that showed how exhausted he was. The whole thing made no sense. No shinobi, much less one skilled and experienced enough to be considered a leader in Orochimaru's organization, should have such piss-poor conditioning. Naruto wasn't about to complain about the advantages that it gave him, however.

"I'll credit that old snake with _one_ thing though. He's got his men trained like animals."

Naruto's head was relaxed parallel to Kimimaro's as he spoke in a low voice. He squeezed down in his katana blade, pushing its edge even harder into his raw tissue. Blood poured out in a crimson river through his palm, traveling down the curved weapon's length and pooling on the earth. Kimimaro redirected his bone saber and made to puncture the Konoha-nin in the lung, but the blonde shinobi grappled him and moved him into a position that would not allow him to bend his arm in the needed motion.

"…And _die _then, pathetic hound…"

Naruto then smashed his head into Kimimaro's mouth, using his _hitai-ate_ as a weapon. His attack stunned the other shinobi long enough to allow the blonde to nail him with a vicious thrust kick, sending him skidding backwards as well as cracking several ribs with a noticeable crunching sound. The Oto-nin's hand had tensed and released the katana when he had been struck with the head butt, and Naruto allowed it to hit the ground snatched the weapon in his other hand, returning it to its sheath with a rapid motion. While Kimimaro still struggled to regain his bearings, a task made arduous due to his odd weariness, the blonde extended both arms and commanded his shadow snakes to emerge a last time. Eight serpents emerged and bound the assassin's arms and legs tight, also coiling around his waist and neck. Without giving Kimimaro time to pull out another bone manipulation trick, Naruto cast the Oto-nin across the clearing and slammed him well into the burning zone and through a still smoldering tree. The weakened wood snapped into pieces with the impact and brought several other trees down with it, entombing Orochimaru's warrior in a hellish avalanche.

"Buried alive beneath the snake's sick ambitions…it's a suitable end, _garbage."_

Naruto snorted at his own philosophical musings as he strode over to the wreckage. The blonde could sense a certain wicked presence beneath the burnt wood and ash, but assumed that it was the evil chakra in Kimimaro's cursed seal vaporizing into the air with his death. Now that his battle was over, he cast his attentions towards where Yamato and Shino had gone. Shukaku's _youki_ signature was stronger than earlier, indicating that the _Bijuu_ was getting closer to awakening, and that his captain hadn't caught Gaara.

"**_Well done, brat. You killed that little churl without wasting our chakra or depending on that mark. You have made much progress since that sniveling little gaki who could accomplish nothing without my intervention."_**

Naruto smiled a little at the comment. Though the demon's words still held a certain condescending undertone, it was as close as his tenant would come to handing out praise. The _jinchuuriki_ examined the gash on his palm where he had gripped his katana blade. Holding a weapon would prove bothersome until it healed over some, though he wasn't inclined to think that a mere sword would prove much use against Sabaku no Gaara or whoever else he would be going against next.

"_Arigato…but even so, I think I'm beginning to hate sealing jutsu in general."_

The Fourth's seal and now this, both were irritating as Hell. At the core, however, Naruto wasn't so bothered with the Yondaime's last work. He might have been _happier_ as a normal person, but he would never have become as strong as he was with it. Shinobi renowned throughout the entire _continent_ knew his name because he was a chosen vessel. Sarutobi and Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame…Uzumaki Naruto would not even _exist_ to these men as some average _gaki._ Their attention was sometimes bothersome, more than that in the Snake Sannin's case, but it was nonetheless narcotic.

"**_Enough talk. We will proceed to Shukaku's location at once."_**

Naruto nodded within his mind and prepared to leave. The blonde then heard something sinister emerging in the wreckage behind him, a presence that almost made him shiver. Turning around to look wasn't even needed, though he still did so. Leaving would not be so simple, it seemed.

"Do not leave so soon, Uzumaki Naruto. We are not through here."

As expected, Kimimaro stood among the wreckage, holding a hand against his cracked ribcage. His skin was scorched and bruised in several places. The _juin_ on his chest glowed as lines began spreading in a square-like pattern to cover him. The assassin had activated his cursed seal. Kimimaro's head was bowed and he glared into Naruto's soul with a maddened gaze that looked more like Gaara's than his own, blood oozing out his mouth and pooling on the burnt mess below him.

"And the monster rises even _stronger_ right when the hero thinks he's won…how cliché."

Naruto sighed as he spoke, to which his revived opponent made no comment. Kimimaro extended one hand, allowing his target to observe as a sharp bone emerged through his palm and continued outward, turning his entire right arm into a halberd-like weapon. The Oto-nin's other arm remained as it was, and the blonde assumed that this was to allow him to retain the ranged combat abilities that the _Teshi Sendan_ presented. Similar armored bone attachments proceeded to sprout within Kimimaro's shoulders and elbows as well as his knees. Naruto's earlier 'living weapon' description had now become much more apt.

'…_Heh, I think this encounter just got a little bit more dangerous…'_

The carrier to _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ grimaced and prepared to enter combat once more, now aware that this would present his most perilous challenge to date. Whatever Orochimaru's game was, he was cursing the snake over having involved him in it.

(End Chapter 16)

**Author's Note: Had some serious writer's block with this chapter, particularly with the Naruto and Kimimaro battle. Having to write such a deviation of Naruto's usual combat strategy due to his unwillingness to surrender to the cursed seal made things hard, and I'm not sure how the scene came out on the whole. The next segments of the battle will be easier to write, I think. Or at least I hope. I'd wanted to do a scene with the Genin on their way to extricate Sasuke, as well as to get near the end of the Sandaime/Orochimaru battle, but as they usually do, my combat scenes got away with me and ended up being somewhat longer than I'd anticipated. Rather than spend another week or two writing, I decided to stop here and post what I'd written. Many will notice that the Sarutobi and Orochimaru fight hasn't been changed much in terms of action and _jutsu _from canon. I wanted to emphasize the dialogue and psychological aspect there, and also thought that ignoring the old man's greatest battle would be doing the story a disservice given how important the Third is/was to Naruto. There will be some drastically changed dialogue in the battle's next leg in the coming chapter.**

**I've received some comments about how this story is somewhat too close to canon, and I believe that several readers think that I'm going to continue just making minor alterations to the canon plotline, and that I have no real original plot planned. This is FAR from the case. I WILL be going completely in my own direction once this series of battles is over with, as this will be the grand finale of the first of what I have envisioned to be a trilogy of stories. I've dropped enough clues as to where I'm going with this story during the earlier chapters, so astute readers should be able to guess what I'm planning, in general if not in detail. I would imagine that two, three at most, more chapters will finish out this leg of the series.**

**As for the next chapter, you'll see something with various members of the rookies, the climax of the Kage battle between Sarutobi and Orochimaru, and perhaps a snippet of Yamato and Shino catching up with the Sand Siblings and Sasuke, and the events resulting from that. And of course, significantly more of, if not the whole remainder of, Naruto's battle. For those who (rightfully, perhaps) think I portrayed Kimimaro as too weak, as he was able to hold off both Lee and Gaara in canon...wait until next chapter. His disease/fatigue and Naruto's unorthodox style and counterattacking threw him off a little here, but he'll be coming back with a vengeance next update. I may or may not kill off Kankurou, Temari and Gaara in this version. The three aren't so relevant to my plotline in the long run, so it'll be something decided on a general whim. Hope this was enjoyable enough, please drop a review letting me know what you thought.**


	17. Monsters

"_And the monster rises even __stronger__ right when the hero thinks he's won…how cliché."_

_Naruto sighed as he spoke, to which his revived opponent made no comment. Kimimaro extended one hand, allowing his target to observe as a sharp bone emerged through his palm and continued outward, turning his entire right arm into a halberd-like weapon. The Oto-nin's other arm remained as it was, and the blonde assumed that this was to allow him to retain the ranged combat abilities that the __Teshi Sendan__ presented. Similar armored bone attachments proceeded to sprout within Kimimaro's shoulders and elbows as well as his knees. Naruto's earlier 'living weapon' description had now become much more apt._

'…_Heh, I think this encounter just got a little bit more dangerous…'_

_The carrier to __Kyuubi no Kitsune__ grimaced and prepared to enter combat once more, now aware that this would present his most perilous challenge to date. Whatever Orochimaru's game was, he was cursing the snake over having involved him in it._

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter 17: Here There Be Monsters – The Serpent Prince**

**

* * *

**While the invasion battle continued to rage on in the arena, another composite Konoha Genin team moved along inside the woods along almost the same route that Naruto, Yamato and Shino had taken. Kiba was on point, kneeling down here and there to keep a scent on their target. With him were Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino. The squad thus represented all three rookie teams. 

"Man, I can't believe we're out here risking our asses over Sasuke. Fuck this mission."

Kiba couldn't resist the urge to complain about his assignment. The entire team had been nervous ever since hearing a loud explosion in the trees close to their position minutes earlier. The experience made the situation in the village clear to them, more than the sleeping _genjutsu_ or the invading shinobi that had appeared in the arena. This was a real war and their village was under attack. Shikamaru added his voice to the grumbling.

"You don't have to tell _me_…troublesome bastard. I should've slept in and skipped."

The two kunoichi in the small group were not impressed with their male shinobi counterparts and their overall negative attitudes. The acrid smoke that the explosion had created mixed with the pouring rain in the air, rendering Kiba's tracking work somewhat more challenging and less precise.

"But those were Kakashi-sensei's orders. There's nothing we can do about it."

Sakura's practical textbook response was not what Kiba wanted to hear, and the Inuzuka reared back with a snarl and launched into a diatribe as he landed in a crouch on the mud-soaked ground with a splash. Shikamaru groaned with a resigned expression and moved his gaze into the black clouds overhead, not much caring that the rain obscured his vision. The last thing the shadow user needed was to be hampered with listening to some immature argument, and he once again lamented that he had even bothered waking up to go to that troublesome tournament to begin with. Ino's brow twitched in irritation as she handed on a thick branch overlooking a small clearing.

"Don't even start giving me that crap, Sakura. That mask-wearing prick's _your_ damn commander, not ours. Kurenai-sensei wouldn't have sent us all out on a suicide mission like this, I can promise. That Gaara person's gonna murder us all, not that Kakashi gives a shit so long as his precious Sasuke comes out in one piece…"

Ino cut her canine teammate's raving short with a low hiss. The blonde girl leapt down into the mud alongside Kiba, grimacing in minor distaste as the wet earth splashed up again and soiled the new bandages wrapped around her legs.

"Shut _up,_ Kiba. You're making this whole mess a _lot_ harder to deal with. Listen, we all made it past the Second Exam in conditions worse than these, and we can do it this time too. All we've been ordered to do is bring Sasuke-kun back with us to the arena. We can leave that Gaara to the others."

Kiba blinked, unable to counter his blonde teammate's logic. He needed little time to recover, however, and snorted into the rain. A muted thunderclap sounded overhead, a sure sign that the storm was going to worsen.

"You can be the one to tell him that when we get there, too. I'm sure he'll be willing to listen…"

The Inuzuka then halted in his tracks, motioning his soaked companions to do the same with an outstretched arm as his canine vision narrowed with suspicion into the near horizon. Akamaru began growling and barking in the same direction at his master's side.

"Kiba-san…"

Kiba interrupted Sakura, attempting to keep his concentration.

"We've got incoming, and it's not good. Shit, can't believe I didn't smell it 'till now…"

Shikamaru chimed in with an idea.

"Let's get outta here then, now. I don't want to wait and see whatever it is…"

The Genin had no chance to escape the storm, however, as the new arrival was on them even then. Those who managed to turn in time were able to glimpse a silver-haired shinobi covered with strange markings bearing down on them with all intent to kill, sharpened bones protruding through his pallid skin like blades.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto grunted with exertion as he ducked and abandoned his perch high in a spruce tree. The sharpened, katar-like bone blade protruding through Kimimaro's right hand sliced clean into the thick trunk not even a second later and the limber Oto-nin turned his head to stare down at the blonde while landing on the branch that Naruto had occupied moments earlier. Naruto let out a small mocking grin and moved with no wasted time onto another tree limb deeper in the woods, leading the assassin on a chase through the downpour.

"You are a shameless coward beneath all that bluster, I see…how disappointing."

The _jinchuuriki_ would have expected the demon in his mind to agree with his opponent's assessment, but the ninetails kept silent, perhaps understanding his vessel's scheme. Naruto would have liked nothing more than to grant Kimimaro's wishes and whip his little rope-covered ass but good, but given the blonde's present chakra handicap, such a course bordered on the impossible. The demon carrier instead sneered back over his shoulder as he moved into a near taller treetop and called back in a mock whining tone.

"Awww, the big bad Naruto won't stand still and trade. Come on over here and catch me instead, Kimi-hime."

Kimimaro sucked in a short breath and scowled, making Naruto's sneer widen as he began moving once more. Retreating in battle was something that the blonde looked upon with general distaste, but the assassin's stamina was his glaring weak spot, and one that the rookie ANBU had to use to his advantage. Meanwhile, he recognized that time was running out as pertained to Shukaku's awakening, as the youki signature in the distance was growing ever stronger, and Naruto's current approach would kill two snakes with one stroke. He would begin lure Kimimaro on a pursuit towards Gaara's general position and wait until the Oto-nin became too tired to keep battling and then kill him with practiced ease, and would also be that much closer to his next target.

"You will not escape me, Uzumaki Naruto. _Teshi Sendan!"_

Such was the plan, at least. However, Kimimaro wasn't too keen on cooperating with him. The assassin's high-speed bone bullets screamed downwards and blasted into Naruto's target tree trunk, ripping down his wooden perch at the base right as the blonde was set to land on its highest branch. The demon container slipped as his landing point moved grabbed onto the moving trunk with a chakra-enhanced hand, coping with the pain that even such a miniscule concentration caused in his cursed seal as he wrapped his legs around the trunk as an additional brace. Kimimaro meanwhile scampered up the dropping timber with his own _juin_ active and marks covering him in crisscrossing lines, intent on punishing Naruto. A loud thunderbolt boomed in the air overhead. Naruto saw him coming at the last second and pushed outward with his one hand, rappelling into the rain to avoid the bone katar swipe that would have removed his blonde head and still cropped several hairs short. Kimimaro snarled and twisted his waist, lashing out again with his knee blades towards the retreating _jinchuuriki._ This second attack connected, piercing Naruto's light steel mesh garb and slicing two identical long and deep lines down his muscled back. He sucked in a breath at the agonizing sensation, even as his seal stirred and beckoned him to accept its corrupt power and take revenge.

'_Fucking shit…that was a little too close for comfort.'_

That thought was on Naruto's mind as he landed in the mud in an awkward crouch, Kimimaro's unexpected second attack throwing his balance in midair. He wished he had worn the complete ANBU issue armored gear rather than a simple mesh suit, as the added protection would have shielded against the bone blades. Kimimaro leapt down onto the ground as well, as the timber crashed into the mud with a loud noise, splashing wet earth high into the air and onto both combatants, though the drenching rains began rinsing the mess clean even then. The two shinobi stared into one another, enraged emerald matched even against iced blue, one warrior slumped over in pain and pouring blood through several wounds and the other struggling to take a breath. Kimimaro's cursed seal had given him a boost with its activation, allowing the assassin to overcome his earlier exhaustion and resume his assault with renewed vigor, but now it seemed that he had run through his added potential and was slowing down again, evidence to Naruto that his impromptu stalling scheme was working. His spirit renewed, the blonde regained his swaggering manner and chuckled at his tired opponent.

"You need to work on that stamina, princess. I might recommend ordering Gai-Bo."

Had the situation not been so serious, he might have laughed at the mental image. Maito Gai making exercise videos would be enough to make _him_ put on extra pounds in mere protest. Kimimaro blinked, not quite understanding the comment, but snarled in anger as he realized that his single moment's distraction had allowed his target to slip back into the dense woods along a grounded route, a bloodstained trail due to his gushing back wounds being the sole indicator as to where he had gone. A shuriken barrage checked his pursuit, and the Oto-nin had to bring his bone katar to bear in batting the shinobi stars aside. Their paths were rendered somewhat inaccurate due to the hard rain. Five more shuriken soared towards him, an altered origin point showing that Naruto was on the move again, and Kimimaro again parried three while the remaining two arced wild in midair and landed in the mud a step behind his position.

"Such deplorable aim. Your desperation is becoming more obvious with each passing moment. Spare us both the bother and die with grace. I will make it clean and painless."

Naruto made no verbal answer, as the two errant shuriken exploded into smoke. Kimimaro glanced backwards as the rain made the smoke clear, sucking in a breath when he glimpsed two glowing explosive notes replacing the throwing stars. The Hidden Sound shinobi manage to leap aside in time to avoid being blown to pieces, but the resulting detonation still blasted him high into the air, twisting about like a rag doll all the while. Flailing his arms in an attempt to grab onto something and avoid a hard landing, he managed to plunge a single elbow blade into another tree. Naruto meanwhile stared up as he hung there and then moved back into the woods again.

"Yeah, well...grace isn't something I'm good with. Tough shit and all that, I think I'll keep on living instead."

Expecting nothing else, the Oto-nin regained his catlike balance and began his pursuit again. Naruto quashed down his own inner revulsion at retreating once more, reiterating in his mind that this was something he had to do and cursing as he ducked behind a thick spruce tree to avoid another skeletal bullet barrage. Kimimaro was taking the high route and attacking with missiles as the _jinchuuriki_ expended more strength than he would have liked while dodging and navigating the harsh terrain. Still, the trees gave him enough cover to remain a couple steps ahead and continue to sap Kimimaro's limited stamina, the tangling undergrowth leaving the assassin unable to close in and slice Naruto to ribbons with those ridiculous bone blades. As this continued, he guessed that he might have seen something else moving in his peripheral vision, but Naruto was so preoccupied with evading Kimimaro and with dodging bone bullets and debris that the blonde ANBU wasn't certain. Naruto did glance back at Kimimaro, and saw a menacing little smile ghost the pale Sound-nin's lips.

"Perhaps _this_ might be enough to convince you to show some spine, Uzumaki Naruto."

Kimimaro stopped and changed directions, striding through the rain and treetops towards something in a beeline and leaving Naruto perplexed a moment. That is, until the blonde concentrated his sight onto the Oto-nin's destination. Kiba and Ino, along with Sakura and Shikamaru were moving along the path to Sasuke, Gaara and the others, and doing so at a relative snail's pace compared to Kimimaro's impressive speed with the mutt having to stop in order to keep his scent in the downpour.

"_Sitting ducks…those fucking idiots! I'm going to skin whoever sent them out here."_

Naruto had a guess as to what their mission was and who might have ordered it, but had no time to think on the matter. The blonde might have considered his next move, but was likewise surprised to notice that he was moving at high speed on a direct intercept course even then, as though his bare instincts knew what he needed to do. He then heard the expected caustic voice within his mind.

"_**I suppose you'll be rescuing them, then. Such a noble little hero you've turned into, gaki…the quintessential Leaf-nin indeed. Bah, hurry and save your revolting 'precious people' who can never seem to save themselves."**_

Naruto could almost hear the demon's malicious laughter, even though the great monster kept it inside. Akamaru began barking and whining next to Kiba in the near horizon, the small white canine now sensing the approaching danger with that obscure sixth sense that beasts seemed to possess. Kiba halted in his tracks and with an outstretched arm made his three companions do the same as he began staring in the same area as his dog. Naruto could have cursed the damned mutt, standing there like a scared animal while death approached at lightning speed.

"_I didn't hear __**you**__ objecting to the idea, fox."_

The demon vessel's hand twitched towards his ANBU mask, but he chose not to don the terracotta covering. Naruto no longer cared a whit about concealing his new rank, at least not with the situation being what it was. The blonde shinobi increased his pace; concentrating all the chakra he could muster in his legs as he ran and moving on undaunted despite the burning lava pooling within his neck. The Kyuubi crossed his massive legs with a condescending snort within his vessel's mind, seeming pleased on some level with the recent change in his altercation with Kimimaro.

"_**Hmph…it's pathetic enough, but still not near so much as your current battle tactics. Go and protect those worthless little humans, and have my blessings so long as you stop embarrassing us both and pursue this battle. You'll have to, or else he'll keep chasing them down until he kills them. You know this to be true."**_

Naruto did indeed know it, but the point seemed to be moot. Kimimaro had a massive head start, having the easier terrain and higher speed with his cursed seal active. No matter what happened, the Oto-nin would have his decisive battle now, no matter whether the Konoha ANBU would soon be acting as a protector or an avenger.

"_I need more chakra, or else I won't make it in time. Give me a hand here."_

The demon's crimson orbs glowed brighter and with greater malice than usual, though he made no verbal response. Raw _youki_ coursed into the blonde's_ tenketsu _and boosted his abilities, allowing him to outstrip Kimimaro in a burst. Orochimaru's seal likewise siphoned into on the added chakra and began to activate in earnest. Naruto grimaced and pushed the slithering marks back down as he passed the Genin in a red and black and blonde burst, rapelling against a tree and back again to nail the incoming Kimimaro with a leaping crossover kick with the Oto-nin's bone katar reared back to make a swipe that would have slain both Kiba and Ino with a single precision stroke. Kimimaro's expression turned to shock as he crashed into the mud and skidded along into some tall grass, but the assassin mastered his astonishment with a second's passing and leapt at Naruto with a glower. The ANBU's katana unsheathed with a hiss and Naruto parried Kimimaro's sidearmed cut with both hands, then raising his right arm to catch a twisting kick underneath his armpit, managing to avoid the knee blade. The two stood in a gridlock while the Genin looked on in amazement.

"N-Naruto-kun…you're here, I knew it…"

"That mask at your side…you've _got_ to be bullshitting me. All this last month…"

"Never thought _you'd_ be the one to come save us…guess I owe you one, Uzumaki."

"Naruto-san…thanks a lot. I mean it."

Four voices spoke in near unison, with Akamaru's barking adding to the din. Naruto meanwhile attempted to ignore them as he concentrated on Kimimaro, moving his leg to lock the Oto-nin's and using his superior strength to shove the Sound Elite over. The blonde still wasn't all so used to being praised in battle, as Anko had never been one to give much and all his combat missions and serious training had been with her. Kiba alone was pissed with him and that about Naruto having deceived him. Truth be told, having people show emotion like this was somewhat embarrassing, and now he would much rather have them go and handle their business now that he'd managed to keep them alive.

"That's enough gratitude now, kowtow to me later. You all have a mission to complete."

Even as he responded, Naruto swung his katana downwards at Kimimaro's neck. The assassin brought his bone katar to block the swing, but the larger blonde shinobi was still able to pin him on the ground, the Oto-nin's _juin_ enhanced strength keeping Naruto's blade at a standstill as the _jinchuuriki_ leaned close over him with one knee in the mud to avoid his other bladed appendages. The Genin meanwhile seemed hesitant to leave him behind, Ino in particular, as the other shinobi took in the wounds he had incurred earlier in the battle, his two gaping back wounds being most visible due to his hunched over position above the grounded Kimimaro. Shikamaru at last nodded and escaped deeper into the woods. The two kunoichi departed behind him, but both girls stopped again and glanced back over their shoulders. Kiba was the last, and spoke in a harsh growl.

"…We're going to have some serious words when this is all over, Naruto."

Naruto glanced back over his shoulder with a snort, not too surprised with his old teammate's anger but not too all concerned with it either. Kiba would have to get over his insulted sensitivities. The blonde was due to receive a serious lecture about having let his secret slip to several people as it was. With a bitter sneer he resorted to his usual manner with the mongrel.

"…Get lost, mutt. I can't think straight with your wet dog stench stinking up the place."

Kiba scowled and leapt into the trees alongside Akamaru, leaving Naruto alone with his opponent once more. He didn't bother telling the Inuzuka that the trail had been marked, trusting the born tracker to see it on his own. The blonde reached down into his boot to draw his last reserve kunai, intent on driving the blade into Kimimaro's heart while he held the Oto-nin on the ground using his katana. The weapon was unable to pierce the assassin's skin, however. Naruto recalled Kimimaro's earlier skills, and guessed that he was able to alter his internal bone structure in addition to using them as external weapons. And so using a regular blade against him was useless, he might as well have been attempting to pierce hard steel. Meanwhile, Kimimaro spread his other hand wide, creating a second bone katar through the palm. Naruto evaded the swipe at the last moment, seeing the movement in his peripheral vision. The new blade still grazed his side, but the stinging pain was no more than a mere irritation. Orochimaru's servant inhaled with a long, labored breath as his blonde nemesis leapt backwards, standing back upright while leveling an emotionless stare at Naruto.

"Humph, such _worthless_ trash. There is no point to having saved them, and now you are unable to run lest I attack them again. You could never realize your true strength so long as you allow such cockroaches as those to hold you back, not that you would have been able to change things now. Ponder these words within the void, Uzumaki Naruto."

Such an _unimaginative_ death threat, the demon container mused. He recalled Haku stating almost the exact opposite in Sakai, right as the blonde had poised to deliver the death stroke. Naruto landed with a good distance separating him and Kimimaro as he pondered his next move. A large _youki_ presence then permeated within the air, its source well removed in the direction where Kiba and the others had gone and whence Naruto had come a time earlier. The implication was clear. Shukaku was about to awaken again. He hoped that Yamato would be able to weather the storm, doubting that he would be able to make good on his promise to the Genin. Kimimaro was a strong and lethal opponent, one that Naruto guessed to be on a comparable level with Momochi Zabuza.

"Well…that might even be right. Not so long ago, I would've agreed without needing a second thought. I'm not so sure now, though…well, whatever the answer is…"

Naruto made the decision to stop struggling against the inevitable. He could not win against an opponent like Kimimaro without chakra, could not run lest his comrades perish in his place, could not waste more time stalling lest _Ichibi no Tanuki_ awaken in his complete demonic persona and kill them all. As much as he wasn't ecstatic with what he was about to do, the action was still better than getting killed. For Uzumaki Naruto, a pointless death was the ultimate disgrace. And so the resigned _jinchuuriki_ drew into his inner chakra reservoir without stopping, all too aware that the seal on his neck would respond to the coaxing.

"…You won't need to think about it much longer. I'm done wearing the kid gloves."

As beckoned, glowing red curse marks spread outward through the _juin_ and began to cover Naruto. Fingers elongated into claws and pale blue ocular orbs morphed into a maddened crimson color while red and purple chakra began to surround him in a helix, the two hues seeming to intermix and battle against one another to claim dominance. He knew that his representative in _that_ battle would more than be able to hold his own. Kimimaro raised his bone blades in a cautious stance, sensing and seeing the massive upsurge in his opponent's power, and unwilling to make an ill-advised attack while raising one arm to shield his vision against the near blinding chakra. And there was something else that changed in his demeanor.

"The _Ten no Juin_…so, Kabuto was not deceiving me about that as I'd thought. But _why_ would Orochimaru-sama ask me to…and this seal is…"

Naruto could almost _feel _the reverent devotion Kimimaro had towards Orochimaru, being connected much against his personal taste to the snake man's will in a certain manner due to the active seal, as well as the sudden puzzlement and doubt mounting within the assassin's mindset, towards the battle as well as his master's motivations. The blonde grinned, the expression a twisted leer similar to one he'd seen on another person in another battle in another wooded clearing like the one he stood in at that moment. Naruto sheathed his katana, bringing his clawed hands together to make a single seal, liberated and reveling in being able to use his precious chakra once more.

"Orochimaru sent you here because he no longer wants or needs you. _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Kimimaro's cold expression changed into horror, narrowed green eyes widening into near circles with the implication. Naruto concluded with some sickening triumph that he had struck a _very_ raw nerve with the bone manipulator as his clones began to appear. Somewhat more disturbing to his conscious persona was the words had come on their own, like something or someone had whispered the instructions into his brain without his consent. Regardless, the _jinchuuriki_ couldn't argue with the results, as Kimimaro soon became near apoplectic with hot anger and rasped out a response.

"You speak lies. I will make your death slow and agonizing, insolent garbage shinobi."

"Heh…pretend all you like. The truth is obvious, out with the old and in with the new."

Naruto's shadow clones spread out in various directions, into the trees and under the wet ground each with their own assigned roles. A good several dozen or so rushed towards Kimimaro in a direct assault, in reaction to which the assassin let out a contemptuous snort. One drew its katana and leapt at the Oto-nin, who twisted aside with an almost arrogant ease and cleaved the doppelganger at the chest with a bone katar and then leapt into the air as well to dispatch two more with his elbow blades extended. Kimimaro's movements were akin to a sword dance, as clones continued to attack and perish against his superior armed _taijutsu_ skills. Still, the constant assault began to take its toll and his counterattacks began to become slower and more inaccurate as the barrage continued. An incoming clone managed to land a kick on his chest. The blow did little damage, and Kimimaro kicked upwards and pierced the replication's head with a knee blade, then glancing about when the expected next assailant never came. A long moment passed in relative silence, which an incensed Kimimaro broke with a loud shout into the pattering rain.

"Pathetic! Even with the highest order cursed seal, these low-grade parlor tricks are the best you can muster! You are not worth such a blessed mark!"

As though on cue, six additional shadow replications appeared through the mud, having used the _Shinjuu Zanshu_ technique to tunnel underground and surround Kimimaro while he had been occupied with the other clones. The initial pair wrapped his legs tight, while another two grappled his arms and the remaining duo gripped his waist and hair. The assassin snarled and struggled against his captors, but in vain. The numbers were too great, more so considering that he was tired and the clones shared in Naruto's higher strength. The bone wielder then watched in rage as another Naruto appeared in swirling _youki_ with his arm extended and a serpentine sneer on his lips.

"_Gomen nasai_…I hate to disappoint, so perhaps this one will be better. _Ninpou: Seiryuujashu!"_

Naruto's special red shadow snakes extended outward, maws widening to deliver their lethal simultaneous attacks. The Grand Fireballs seared towards Kimimaro in unison, whose pallid visage scrunched tight, seeming to accept the end. However, Naruto's sneer widening in victorious exultation proved to be premature. A similar smile crossed Kimimaro, as the Orochimaru warrior stared without hesitation into the oncoming Hell.

"Not good enough, trash, I will not be slain like this. _Shikotsumyaku: Karamatsu no Mai!"_

Innumerable bone spikes burst outward through Kimimaro's skin, turning him into a real living cactus. All six shadow clones exploded into smoke in unison, impaled like pin cushions in countless places. Their work done, the spikes broke loose and clattered into the mud as Kimimaro rolled to the side to avoid the magma serpents' attacks. The curse marked _jinchuuriki_ glowered at seeing his best _jutsu_ thwarted with such ease and commanded his reptilian servants in various paths in an attempt to burn Kimimaro to ash. With awe-inspiring grace, the Oto-nin weaved around the endless oncoming Grand Fireballs and striking serpents, at last raising both bone katars and slicing Naruto's snakes apart with two successive hacks. Their remaining parts slithered backwards into the demon container's wrist. Naruto hissed and clutched at his right arm in sheer agonizing pain as well. Unlike normal summoned creatures, the red snakes shared in the blonde's chakra, and as such their pain was also visited back onto him, making them akin to the cliché double-edged weapon. Several linear gashes opened on his wrist and oozed blood down onto the thick mud beneath him.

'_Shit…I won't be able to use that __attack again for a while, until the snakes revive…'_

With the demon's help, that wouldn't take long, but Naruto guessed that the Kyuubi was having his own issues at the moment with battling against the cursed seal's corruption and would not be able to devote his attention to healing. The blonde's other wounds were likewise healing slower than usual. Thus the _juin_ also came with some negative impacts. Kimimaro stared down at the demon vessel, who had sunken to a knee, but his bid to counterattack was cut short when two more shadow clones swept down brandishing katana, having remained concealed in a tree. The _Shikotsumyaku _user parried both attacks with one bone katar and dispatched the two clones with the other, but was then made to raise both to guard his head when a third appeared on his side and launched a Grand Fireball. The _katon_ technique charred the bone blades; heating them and making them crumble into ashes, while also baking the skin on Kimimaro's wrists. The Oto-nin managed to outlast, however, as the _ninjutsu_ expended the clone's limited chakra reserves and the doppelganger vanished into smoke. Naruto's mouth twisted into a grim smile. Having contingencies waiting in the wings was a _good_ thing.

"Ku ku ku…Shinobi Tactical Lesson One: _never_ go in without a backup plan."

Naruto almost retched when he heard that chuckle escape his lips. The two curse marked shinobi glared across the mud at one another, each taking a moment to nurse their most recent wounds, Kimimaro hacking and coughing up blood due to his recent exertion. As though taunting them both, another massive, stronger _youki_ burst ricocheted in the air, causing the ground to shake and making Naruto plummet into the mud as he made to rise and Kimimaro's thin legs to wobble. The silver-haired assassin glanced into the horizon with a weak cough.

"Our time is running short, Uzumaki Naruto. Sabaku no Gaara's inner demon will soon enough consume them whole."

Naruto well knew that the 'them' meant Kiba and the other Genin. The vile retort on his lips never emerged, as an _enormous_ shadow blanketed the area and something appropriate in size bounded overhead and landed to create a second harsh recoil on the ground, though both soldiers maintained their balance this time. Naruto stared at the thing's back, glimpsing a massive summoned toad with size comparable to Manda leaping again into the horizon towards where Shukaku was in all likelihood waiting to greet it. With a better vantage point, he might have seen the white-haired old man standing on the toad's head, and cursed his luck at having let the chance to meet a real living legend at the _onsen_ some time earlier slip past untaken. Naruto's attention returned to Kimimaro, who had likewise been watching the spectacle. At the same instant, the blonde _jinchuuriki_ and the silver-haired warrior resumed their battle, Kimimaro reaching to his wrists to create two short bone sabers identical to those he's used prior to activating his _juin_ while Naruto made his ram seal once more to create more shadow clones and then begin sealing another _jutsu._

"…Not this stale act again. You are beginning to bore me, trash."

The shadow clones circled and attacked Kimimaro in unison, with the expected result. The _Shikotsumyaku _genius slaughtered the replications with several quick saber slashes. Still, the bought seconds were all that Naruto needed.

"And those repetitive insults have been boring _me_ all along. _Doton: Doryuu Taiga!"_

With the usual case, Naruto's limited skill with the technique would have buried Kimimaro no deeper than mid-thigh. However, with the rain storm above and wet mud covering the area, the natural terrain served to augment the technique, diverting all the expended chakra into depth and power rather than needing to earmark a sizable chunk towards morphing the ground. The Oto-nin was buried near to his neck in a rushing, swirling mud rapid and was quite powerless to avoid being swept into its current. The blonde wasted no time in making several seals to execute the next step, a technique that he hoped would be enough to at long last kill this monster.

"This is where it ends, princess. Nice knowing you while it lasted. _Doton: Doryuudan!"_

Kimimaro's mouth tightened when the river's base changed into a huge mud dragon which opened its gigantic mouth and began screaming downstream to consume him. Looking around and seeking salvation somewhere, the bone wielder plunged a saber into a tree that was somehow still standing despite the earthen onslaught, then wrapping his arm around it and releasing his other saber in order to bring both hands together in order to make seals, executing a rare _ninjutsu._

"No! I will not succumb, not until Orochimaru-sama commands it…neither to this illness nor to _you!_ _Suiton: Suijinheki!"_

As Naruto had channeled the mud on the ground to augment his attack, Kimimaro called upon the rain in the air to bolster his protective shield. The blonde's colossal dragon collided with the Sound-nin's water wall, both combatants placing their all into this last contest. On several occasions the mud beast assaulted the wall, weakening the barrier with each charge, until at last the wall broke. Naruto smirked, knowing the inevitable result when earth-based chakra battled against the water element. A rare lesson he had bothered to listen to in school had been Iruka's lecture outlining various chakra elements and the rock-paper-scissors relationships the elements shared. Kimimaro had to have known what would happen as well, and still he had resisted until the bitter end. Naruto gloated at the waste, chuckling in that unbecoming serpentine manner as the dragon's mouth at last snapped closed around his beaten opponent and swallowed him alive.

"Hmph, blind to the end…he _did_ command it. Fool. No-one battles me and lives."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Tenzou, alias Yamato moved along the treetops, stopping and marking his trail with a kunai as he went. The masked shinobi hoped that his impulsive subordinate hadn't gotten into serious trouble. Naruto was making a huge mess, whatever he was doing. Those explosions could have been heard in Kumo. Regardless, the squad captain now had his own pressing mission to complete and couldn't spare the time to backtrack to locate him. Yamato gave his Aburame guide a short glance, as Shino stretched out an arm and waited to allow a beetle to land on his hand, seeming to converse with the insect in that unknown manner his clan could.

"He is close, Yamato-san. Our interception is imminent."

Tenzou nodded, padding the spot in his ANBU gear where he was now keeping a certain precious scroll stored. Yamato had never, in all his time as a shinobi, been as stunned as when the Sandaime had told him the truth about his newest soldier's parentage in their late meeting the previous evening. To think that the brash, roughneck Uzumaki Naruto was in truth Kazama Naruto, the lone child and sole heir to the Yondaime Hokage, and that the village's greatest hero had sealed _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ into his own damned _son_ on that night over a decade earlier. No matter what his reasons had been, Tenzou couldn't help respecting the venerable Fourth a little less once he'd been told. He too had been made a pawn against his will as a newborn child, violated in order to advance another man's agenda. Though Yamato would never dare to compare the Yondaime's motivations to Orochimaru's, the overall tale still struck a raw nerve with the ANBU captain. Naruto had not a single clue either; that he was an aristocrat, as a Hokage's lineage was granted noble rank in _Hi no Kuni_ at the moment he or she accepted the sacred title, and indeed would inherit his own clan title whenever Sarutobi-sama chose to make the matter public knowledge. When that time came, there would be multitudes within the village civilian and shinobi alike that would be swallowing crow.

"Excellent. I will handle the hostiles. You are to take the Uchiha and return to Konoha."

The _mokuton_ wielder realized that he should be keeping his mind clear and on business as he spoke with Shino in a clipped businesslike manner, but this little goose chase was like most other soldier's work: nine-tenths waiting and one-tenth action. Like Naruto, he would much rather have been protecting the Hokage back in the arena rather than hunting some renegade Genin in the pouring rain, but orders were orders and Tenzou took particular pride in being a consummate soldier. He would execute his orders without complaint. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but wonder at the Sandaime's current plans. The old Hokage had been given more than enough time to avoid being caught in Orochmaru's snare back in the arena, given Naruto's ill-advised attack on the latter. Sarutobi seemed to have _wanted_ to have been trapped, to deal with his traitorous student without ANBU backup. And then there was the scroll, Yamato could not understand the reasoning behind giving _him_ the Fourth's scroll to give to the man's teenage son. There had to be some greater scheme at work. The Sandaime's wisdom had guided his village to survive and win wars much greater than this botched invasion. Tenzou was constrained to believe in his commander, and trust that all was proceeding according to plan.

"With all due respect, captain, I have not traveled all this distance to run back and hide within the village. I want to assist in repelling our enemies, and Sasuke-kun will not be receptive to a retreat order either."

Tenzou blinked beneath his mask as Shino halted on a low branch and removed his black sunglasses, wiping the moisture on the lenses clean against his trench coat's interior lining and donning the shades once more. The ANBU captain detected some impatience in the Aburame's voice, even though it seemed to remain calm and logical. Yamato was a bit surprised that the Genin would argue with him, though he could understand. No matter how impassive his usual nature, he was eager to win merit and honor like all rookie shinobi. And as Shino had been instrumental in this operation and had rendered help without being solicited to do so, Yamato saw no reason not to reward his assistance. The masked captain also agreed with his opinion on the Uchiha, and time was too short to have squabbling. Naruto would have been all too willing to wrangle with him.

"That will do, I suppose. You and Uchiha Sasuke can tackle the two elder siblings in whichever manner you like, but under no circumstances attempt to engage Sabaku no Gaara. Avoid him at all costs. Also, you are both to retreat should the situation become perilous."

Tenzou viewed Temari and Kankurou as being mere irritants regardless, accessories not even worth the captain's attention. He was content to allow the two talented rookies to battle against the late Kazekage's eldest children and not have to be bothered wasting his patience with them. A large _youki_ burst then resonated in the drenched air close to their position; causing the tree Yamato was perched on to shake and making his hair stand on end. The harrowing phenomenon served to remind him that Gaara's _Bijuu_ was stirring and that the proverbial clock was winding down. Shino was pleased with the ANBU's reconsideration, though his placid attitude showed nothing to indicate as much.

"We have arrived in time. With permission, I will assist Sasuke-kun in combat."

And indeed, dead ahead on the ground was the Suna trio, Temari holding a conscious but less than coherent Gaara while Kankurou held his puppet at his side and prepared to battle to stall Uchiha Sasuke while the others escaped. The raven-haired shinobi was perched high in a tree and staring down into the Sand-nin with disdain, his activated _doujutsu_ glowing with a crimson light in the rain.

"Do that. I'm going to maneuver in behind and pincer them in. Remember the orders."

With that, the captain used _Konoha-Shunshin_ to disappear, leaving Shino alone. Tenzou mirrored Temari and Gaara, traveling along a parallel path and a little ahead, moving with a greater speed because the Sand kunoichi was encumbered with her brother. Uchiha Sasuke was chasing them again as well, leading Yamato to believe that Shino had remained behind to battle Kankurou. Tenzou chose an ideal ambush spot and prepared to make his move, and as luck would have it, Gaara had also had enough, and used his sand to shove his sister loose as he halted on a low tree limb.

"Enough. Let me go now, Temari. I will run no longer."

Temari opened her mouth and seemed to want to argue against this, but then remembered who it was she was dealing with and was wise enough to hold her tongue. Their stopping allowed Sasuke to catch them up once more. The Sand kunoichi sighed in resignation and leapt down into the coarse mud, planting her iron _tessen_ at her side in the wet earth. Neither her insane brother nor the overeager Uchiha paid her much mind, both preoccupied with staring one another down.

"…Alright. But don't overdo it, Gaara. You're still wounded. I'll provide backup."

The sand in Gaara's gourd exploded outward, causing Sasuke to tense. Rather than assailing the Uchiha however, the sand instead wrapped around and enveloped the Ichibi container's right arm, morphing it into a massive clawed appendage with an earthen color marked along its length with visible bluish veins. Gaara screamed and thrashed as the metamorphosis happened, as though the event weren't his conscious decision. Once the change was complete, however, the Suna shinobi's earlier imperious glare changed into a twisted leer, and his quiet but lethal voice also became a high-pitched, insane cackle. Temari watched the scene with growing horror.

"Uchiha Sasuke…Mother is hankering…to taste that noble blood in your veins. You will quench her thirst until the main course arrives."

Gaara chuckled as he launched downwards into the air towards Sasuke, extending his Shukaku-enhanced arm outward and spreading the claws wide. For his part, the Uchiha was near helpless with shock and terror at seeing his opponent's real nature. The tree he'd used as a perch, and several others near it, seemed to come alive and attack as soon as he made a hostile move. Their branches became longer and whipped towards Gaara in unison, who raised his sand-covered arm in response to block the onslaught. The masked Yamato materialized in swirling leaves and rainwater behind the three Genin combatants.

"That will not be happening, Sabaku no Gaara. Your battle is now with me."

Three heads turned to meet Yamato, each with its own expression. His shock passed, Sasuke seemed irritated with having his thunder stolen and Temari was a little intimidated, knowing an ANBU's skill level, while Gaara was murderous as usual. The Uchiha used the situation to his advantage, launching several kunai at the _jinchuuriki _while his attention was concentrated on Yamato. Temari opened her _tessen_ and blew them aside with a strong wind gust. Gaara hadn't even turned to meet the attack, Sasuke rendered less important now that a much stronger opponent had appeared.

"Not on _my_ watch, Uchiha. Watch out, I'm not a pushover like Kankurou."

Sasuke blinked and turned, as though he hadn't even noticed the kunoichi until that moment. The Sharingan wielder sneered, regarding her as something beneath his concern. However, he was spoiling to get some action regardless, and wasn't about to tamper with an ANBU's mission. Having a brother who was once a captain in the Black Ops and spending his earliest years in the clan that comprised the village police, he knew well enough who gave Yamato's orders, and despite his irreverent nature he had no interest in risking a court martial. He would make do with testing his skills against Temari, since Gaara was no longer an option.

"Hn…since Gaara's occupied elsewhere, I'll settle with teaching _you_ not to meddle in a man's business, _onna."_

Temari snarled in hatred, as whatever lingering hesitation she'd had about this battle turned to ash and scattered into the wind. Sasuke had hit the right nerve with a single well-calculated shot. The two Genin moved with a simultaneous blur as their battle began, leaving Gaara alone against Yamato as the captain had planned. The Ichibi vessel looked over his opponent, scowled at seeing his mask and leveled him with an uninterested stare.

"…You are not the one I seek to kill. Bring me the man in the lizard mask, the _jinchuuriki._ He is here somewhere, I sensed his _youki_ earlier. His existence would…taste even sweeter than Uchiha blood. Mother demands it right now; she wishes to dine upon _Kyuubi no Kitsune_."

Yamato met his expression with no reaction in his own right. As much as Naruto seemed to like to avoid attention, even given his seeming obsession with becoming a 'living legend,' he managed to attract rivals and interested parties like a bleeding steak enticed sharks in the water. The Sandaime Hokage and Orochimaru, Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara, Itachi and that strange Missing-nin criminal organization known as Akatsuki. This was the blonde's Fate, both as the Fourth's son and as a _jinchuuriki._ Tenzou almost pitied him. That kid would never know a moment's peace, not as long as he lived. Not even the relative shroud that being ANBU provided was able to change it.

"He is otherwise occupied now. Perhaps he will arrive later, but you won't be getting past me no matter what."

Gaara's black-ringed orbs narrowed in reaction to the implied threat, and then widened with bloodlust as even more sand emerged and began to surround him, covering his entire right side and both legs, also causing him to sprout a long, thick raccoon-like tail that pounded against the mud on the ground in an enraged manner. Excepting his arm and head on one side, he looked much like a miniature Ichibi, and seemed no less dangerous with his mouth opened wide and drooling with barbaric anticipation.

"You will die here, and then I will take pleasure in killing him…that…_Uzumaki Naruto!"_

Gaara reared back like an animal and then rushed towards Yamato, rearing his demonic clawed arm backwards and attempting to grab and crush the captain. Tenzou managed to evade in time, and the claw instead tore through the tree he'd been standing on like scroll paper. Yamato ducked to avoid the tail, which had also whipped around at him, and countered with a thrust kick to the Ichibi carrier's chest. That attack wasn't even enough to stun Gaara, who brought his claw sweeping across to kill Yamato. The captain, realizing that a _taijutsu_ approach was useless against this monster, leapt over the appendage and onto to the ground, landing in the mud while Gaara reversed his direction in midair and charged again, his pointed teeth bared and coursing with saliva.

"The trees themselves serve and protect me. I cannot lose within these woods."

Yamato made a hand sign and the trees surrounding him came alive like earlier. Their limbs converged on the approaching Gaara as countless lances. The _jinchuuriki_ crash landed on the ground and then leapt into the air again, sucking in a breath as more sand covered his head to change it into a complete miniature Shukaku, leaving his one arm as a sole indicator that there still remained a human underneath, and the sentient tree limbs twisted and attempted to mirror his movements. Gaara's voice came out with a strange simultaneous echo, as though he and another being were speaking as one.

"Hah, the location means _nothing!_ _Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!"_

Yamato cursed and abandoned his position as the possessed Gaara released the air in a massive hurricane-grade gust, snapping and breaking the trees in its path into small splinters while blowing the rain horizontal. Meanwhile Temari also plopped into the mud, having used her _tessen_ to glide onto the ground.

"_Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"_

Fireballs rained down onto Temari through the air, changing paths as Sasuke sailed over her head and towards the ground behind her. The rain dampened the attacks enough to allow her to see the shuriken concealed within them, and the kunoichi closed her prized weapon and used its hard outer casing as a shield. She snarled at seeing the numerous small dents and scratches being placed into her most treasured possession as the blazing hot steel missiles impacted against the case, raining sparks that evaporated in the rain in a halo around her. Sasuke landed in the mud behind her an instant later, completing his second attack.

"That won't work again, I can promise. _Katon: Goukyakuu no Jutsu!"_

Temari shrieked in indignation as the Grand Fireball enveloped her position. Whether or not she managed to survive was lost on Yamato, who rolled aside to evade Gaara's tail. However, that attack proved to be a mere setup, as the tail remained locked in position to restrict additional movement, leaving Tenzou with nowhere to go as the claw closed in on his position. Allowing a slight deprecated smile at realizing that he'd been maneuvered into a corner, he ran through several rapid hand seals.

"_Mokuton: Moku Shouheki no Jutsu."_

Several curved wooden planks burst through the mud, coming together to encase Tenzou inside a protective dome. Gaara's claw slammed into the shield and shook the structure. However, the chakra-augmented wood was not to be broken with such ease. A relentless Sabaku no Gaara continued to assault the barrier with his claw and tail, and with the remaining sand within his gourd, allowing it to crawl along his remaining arm and managing to crack the exterior but make little progress in breaking through. Seized with an idea, the _jinchuuriki_ smiled with malicious intent as he mixed his sand in with the rainwater, allowing it to seep into the barrier through the places where the boards met.

"You can't hide in there now, ANBU. Your blood will be mine."

Gaara's altered voice came out as a stalker's whisper, almost too low to hear inside Yamato's wooden cage. He pushed even more sand into the dome, ensnaring Tenzou inside a prison and pushing the boards apart with sheer interior pressure. The sand tendril connected to the Ichibi vessel's arm congealed into a second Shukaku arm, leaving him covered with it and looking like his inner demon in replica. The arm clamped around Yamato, enveloping him in a structure that he would have recognized had he been a spectator outside.

"…_Sabaku Sousou!"_

Gaara's sand claw clenched, crushing the hapless shinobi inside. With a leer, the _jinchuuriki _opened his hand to examine his handiwork. All that was within was a twig crushed into powder. Yamato listened to his enraged snarl as he emerged through the mud behind the Suna shinobi, unsheathing his katana as he rose. The wooden blade had been the Shodai Hokage's personal weapon; a mere ornamental _bokken_ to a regular person, the Mikaboshi's edge became sturdier and more potent than even the sharpest metallic blade when in a _mokuton_ wielder's capable hands. Sarutobi-sama had presented Tenzou this unique weapon to use as his own when the man had been inducted into the ANBU, believing that it would be better to have it serve the village once more rather than letting it rot within its case. The wooden blade glowed with a sacred green light when Yamato concentrated his chakra within, leaping at Gaara to end his existence.

"This will be the end."

Gaara raised one massive demonic arm to block, but the glowing wooden blade passed right into the sand appendage like warm butter, cleaving it apart without the least resistance. Yamato turned and removed the other arm at the bicep with a single lightning speed hack, and then sliced clean down his head and chest in a straight line, as though he were cutting bamboo. Gaara screamed and squealed, as Tenzou's last attack had pierced his own skin beneath the sand coating and opened a bleeding gash down his brow and nose. The _jinchuuriki_ convulsed on the ground clutching his head and screeching nonsense, unable to bear having to taste his own blood. Gaara's sand appendages reduced back into the earth that had composed them, blanketing the mud around him.

"And he's supposed to be a shinobi…what a pathetic loser. Listen to him whimper."

Yamato pinched his nose in irritation despite his mask being there to cover it when Uchiha Sasuke landed in the mud next to him. The captain glanced over into the small grove where he knew the Sharingan user to have been battling moments earlier. Temari's corpse was slumping against a tree, bound to the trunk with steel wire wrapped around her waist and down her legs. Her metal _tessen_ lie in pieces at her side, a rough hole blown right through the steel weapon and shards protruding along the edges. Several pieces were lodged in her throat and chest, blown into her when she had attempted to block her opponent's _Chidori_ with her weapon as a last resort. The lightning chakra had pierced it, shredding apart her mesh top as well. Tenzou glanced aside at once on seeing the gruesome scene. Gaara seemed to have at last succumbed to shock and blood loss, and sank into unconsciousness.

_'How terrible. I wonder what Jiraiya-sama might think about this…'_

"Do not be so arrogant, Sasuke-san. You would not have been able to overcome him."

Sasuke turned aside with a snort as Yamato sheathed his precious Mikaboshi and retrieved a kunai, not willing to stain its pristine edge with such a mundane task as severing the two kids' heads as evidence to the village. Temari was dead and Gaara might as well have been, as his mind seemed to be shattered. However, the battle was not over. From the prone and shaking Gaara emerged a titanic _youki_ burst, enough to bowl both Yamato and Sasuke over. The sand on the ground that had been his demonic limbs a moment earlier began to shake and writhe, wrapping around him and recreating his replica Ichibi transmutation as though Tenzou had never struck him. However, the malevolent presence that this incarnation radiated was something much more ancient and horrible than Gaara's.

"Damn, he's awakening. Return to the village, Uchiha-san, now. Find Shino and _get the_ _Hell out of here."_

Sasuke gulped and nodded his assent, though whether he held the stern Yamato or the emerging _Bijuu_ in greater terror was unknown. Regardless, the Uchiha vanished in swirling leaves with _Konoha-Shunshin._ From the still motionless Gaara rumbled a voice more terrible than the thunder and lightning overhead.

"**Bwa ha ha…at last…"**

Tenzou took a long breath, resolving to take action while there was still time.

"I won't permit it, demon. You will not scourge these lands ever again…_Hokage Shiki Jijun…aargh!"_

Yamato began sealing his _Bijuu_ control technique that had calmed a raging Naruto a month earlier and reversed his initial cursed seal activation. However, this creature was much less willing to cooperate; unleashing a wind gust comparable to the one Gaara had created earlier in the battle, but with no noticeable action on his part. The gale seemed to have emerged on its own. Tenzou was blown backwards as a gigantic smoke plume emerged where the _jinchuuriki_ lie and his tail shot high into the air, growing to become a hundred meters or more long. A single orb as bright and colored as the sun became visible inside the smoke cloud, which soon dissipated to reveal the one-tailed demon in its complete awakening. _Ichibi no Tanuki_ walked the land once more.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto watched with a detached interest as his mud dragon devoured his opponent. Rather than vanishing, Kimimaro's chakra seemed to explode, becoming even more potent as the assassin perished. Perhaps the chakra stored within the _juin_ was seeking some outlet now that its host had been extinguished. Whatever it was, the dark presence was so intense that it made Naruto shiver inside, intimidating him more somehow than Shukaku's ever-growing _youki._ The blonde cancelled his _jutsu,_ curious to see what was happening in there. The _jinchuuriki_ would soon wish that he hadn't. As the mud beast vanished, something else stood where Kimimaro had been a moment earlier.

'…_No, it just can't be…not after all that…'_

But it _was_…and it was something inhuman in appearance. Kimimaro was still alive, and he had changed again. His skin was now a brownish purple color, with massive bone spikes protruding through his shoulder blades and along his back. From his rear now extended an enormous spiked tail and he stood within the rushing mud river as though it were a calm puddle. The lizard-like monster raised his head and bored into his opponent. Kimimaro's cold green orbs had changed into something much more sinister, gold with black sclera, and ringed with black markings.

'…_This is turning into one of those shit-eating monster movies the mutt likes…' _

Without a word, this new Kimimaro charged upriver against the current, moving like no resistance even existed. Naruto broke his stupor and began to pump more chakra into the technique in an attempt to slow him down, and succeeded in doing so, as the monster halted in his tracks. For about a second, and with a snarl he began moving again, reaching behind his neck as he moved.

"_Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru!"_

The blonde almost gawked as Kimimaro removing his own _spinal cord_ and wielded it like a chain whip. Naruto leapt aside as the creature approached and attempted to lash him, but wasn't able to create enough separation. The Oto-nin pulled back and wrenched upwards with the spinal weapon, wrapping the whip around Naruto's ankle and slamming him into his own mud river which had gone still due to his concentration being interrupted. The spinal vine whip was sharp, each vertebrae was spiked and as hard as steel. The whip's protrusions bit into Naruto's ankle, puncturing holes into the steel mesh protecting his leg.

"…_Hana!"_

Kimimaro pulled back on the whip again, raising Naruto into the air upside down and parallel to him, allowing the blonde to watch more bones extended through the wrist on his unoccupied hand, twisting outward and sharpening to a point, creating a large spear. The rain overhead began to halt, leaving overcast skies above the two shinobi.

"Behold, Uzumaki Naruto. This is the cursed seal's true power, its maximum potential."

Naruto spat onto Kimimaro's robes in response to his sanctimonious speech. The Orochimaru assassin stared down at his soiled clothing, caked with both coarse mud and his own blood, and then back into his blonde nemesis as he reared back with his Bone Flower and attempted to end the battle with one piercing stab. Naruto managed to sit up even though he was hanging in the air, and the spear passed underneath him. As he lacked access to a weapon, being unable to reach behind his back to his katana, the _jinchuuriki_ settled on a tried and true counterblow. The blonde reached over and gouged Kimimaro's retina with his thumb, blinding him on one side. The Oto-nin released his whip in surprise, and overextended with his spear so that he stumbled a little with the awkward weapon. Naruto landed on his rear, and with on leg still trapped inside his opponent's spine, he mule kicked the Oto-nin in the groin with his other leg.

"That was _Uzumaki Ryuu_ at its best…beats all known shinobi _taijutsu_ with ease."

Kimimaro sucked in and exhaled several agonized breaths, spitting out a little blood with each repetition. Meanwhile Naruto untangled his ankle, but had to roll to the side to avoid a spear stab into the mud. The Oto-nin grabbed his hair with his other arm, channeling the ridiculous strength that this second level cursed seal incarnation granted to hoist him as high as he could reach with ease, and then whirled and crushed him in the back with his tail as hard as he was able. The blonde swore he heard his poor spine crack as he sailed into a tree trunk, hitting almost the same spot and sliding down. He attempted to brace as he landed in a standing position with a groan.

"Dishonorable garbage…ugh…to think that a common ogre like _you_ could push me to having to use the second level sickens me. However, enough is enough. I will tolerate no more."

As quick as the demon container could register his movement, Kimimaro was bearing down on him again. Naruto moved aside, and the Bone Flower tore into the trunk an instant later, reducing it to splinters. The blonde was reduced to running around like a scared rabbit as he evaded the spear and whip, which Kimimaro had retrieved on the run, as well as his spiked tail. The chase came to an end when Naruto stepped back to avoid a sweeping tail strike and slipped on a downed tree due to the lingering wound the whip had made on his ankle. All respect cast aside, Kimimaro stepped on his shoulder, treating him as though he were a dog to hold him in position to be impaled on the Bone Flower. Despite his compromised position, Naruto wouldn't give an inch.

"Don't pretend like it's all over. _Ninpou: Seiryuujashu!"_

The blonde's regeneration wasn't complete, and so his personal technique hurt like Hell to use and two serpents emerged rather than the usual six. The snakes coiled around the Bone Flower and halted its progress, then wrapping themselves tight around Kimimaro's muscled arm and aiming into his side. The assassin roared in pain and indignation when his opponent's serpents unloaded onto him with their Grand Fireballs. Naruto could smell cooking meat, and watched as the monster's side began to smoke and blacken. With a scream, Kimimaro hurled his whip aside and grabbed both snakes around the neck with his now loose arm and hurled Naruto across the new clearing, the dense trees all having been timbered earlier thanks to his Bone Flower. The snakes ceased their attacks and retreated back inside their summoner. Kimimaro stalked Naruto at a deliberate pace, raising his hand to wipe clean the blood that his mouth was producing due to his worsening illness. There was no more anger in his tone, nothing except cold calmness.

"No more miracle escapes, Uzumaki Naruto….experience _Shikotsumyaku_ at its ultimate level. This is the last dance, _Sawarimi no Mai!"_

Naruto watched Kimimaro with a grimace, wondering what killer new super weapon the Sound assassin would come out with this time. His answer came with the large sharp bone spikes began springing outward through the ground around him, ringing out and expanding all across the clearing. Mouthing a curse, the blonde began to run as quick as his wounded legs would let him. His speed wasn't enough, and he was made to leap into midair when the spikes overtook his position, using all the chakra he could bring to bear in order to purchase enough time to attempt to seek out some answer to this terrible technique. There were no trees remaining, no high ground to take. The _jinchuuriki_ would have to create some. Kimimaro had somehow vanished into the killer growth.

"This is the last chance…_Doton: Doryuheki!"_

Naruto spun about in midair, moving into an upside down position as he hit his peak and spewing mud down into the bone 'trees.' The mud wall sprang high into the air. Naruto landed atop the wall using an outstretched hand to push and rappel to a standing position. The demon vessel's gaze trailed over the terrain seeking Kimimaro, who had still not reappeared. The clearing had become a silver white bone sea that seemed almost as vast as a real ocean. Far in the distance, he glimpsed Shukaku and that enormous summoned toad locked in an escalating contest. Naruto hoped Yamato was all right, and the meddling Genin too, he supposed. Even Sasuke…well, perhaps that was stretching a _tad._

'…_Guess I won't be making it over there after all…I'm rather stuck here now.'_

And so he was all alone on his tall island and a treacherous sea surrounding him on all sides. Naruto tensed, sensing something approaching behind him. He hadn't had even enough time to look when his current spot on the extreme edge crumbled beneath him. The blonde glimpsed the Bone Flower passing through the hardened mud, and moved back to the center as Kimimaro clambered atop the wall as well. Had he not moved, he would have been cast into the spikes below with the obvious results. Naruto had no clue how the hulking creature that was once a lithe shinobi had managed to get close without his noticing, or even been able to navigate that spiked Hell.

"We will end this battle here like true soldiers. No more running, nowhere to run."

The blonde took a cautious step backwards, and then nodded and drew his ANBU katana. Kimimaro smirked and produced another vine whip, brandishing the weapon along with his spear. Naruto sprung at his larger assailant holding his tempered steel blade in one hand, reaching back into his now shallow shuriken pouch and tossing his last throwing weapons with the other. Three sailed right towards Kimimaro while the last arced over his head and into the stone behind the monster. The Sound warrior blocked the three with his Bone Flower and also parried Naruto's katana swipe, and then turned his back to regard the rogue, using his whip to send it clattering over the edge.

"That little stratagem won't work against me twice, trash. You'll have to do better."

Kimimaro glanced about, noticing that Naruto had vanished, leaving his katana sitting idle where had had been a moment earlier. The assassin spotted his elusive blonde target running down the wall's side, seeming to crouch and palm the rough material in several places and then running back towards the top. At that moment, the three shuriken he had blocked exploded into smoke, revealing three Naruto clones. Two dove onto his legs and careened over either edge into the air, straddling the Oto-nin on the wall while the last took the razor-sharp katana and stabbed clean through Kimimaro's tail, piercing at a place where no bones were armoring the appendage and pinning him into position as he howled in torment. Being impaled tended to do that. The replications then vanished in unison and the genuine Naruto leapt onto an incensed Kimimaro's back, whispering into his ear with a smirk as he used the spikes on the assassin's shoulders as grappling points.

"We're shinobi, not samurai. That heroic last stand shit…doesn't suit me in the least."

Naruto activated the dozen or so explosive notes he'd planted along the wall's side as he moved a moment earlier, shattering it into large chunks that rumbled down into the spikes below, crushing them underneath and creating several sizeable rock islands in the bone sea. Both shinobi plummeted down towards the death below, Naruto riding atop his larger opponent and intent on killing him on the spikes. The _jinchuuriki_ calculated his landing point, letting go while pulling his katana loose and using _Akuma-Shunshin_ to materialize on the nearest island while Kimimaro was still in midair above.

"…_Seneijashu."_

Naruto's shadow snakes lanced out and wrapped around a helpless Kimimaro. The blonde maneuvered the monster towards a place in the pit where it would be impossible to reach an island and avoid being skewered. At the last possible second, Orochimaru's servant reached over and wrapped the serpents with his whip, connecting the two shinobi together with a mutual link that neither could break.

"A brilliant plan, but this miscalculation will ruin it all. Die, Uzumaki Naruto."

With those words, Kimimaro pulled on the whip, wrenching Naruto onto his stomach on his island while the Oto-nin crashed into the spikes…and was absorbed into them. The ninetails carrier looked on in puzzlement, until the shadow overhead. All the blonde could do was watch as his opponent materialized inside another large bone spike to his side. From the waist below, Kimimaro was still inside the thorn, as Naruto realized too late that he could travel inside his creations without being harmed. The Bone Flower came whistling down. With nowhere to move, Naruto was skewered through the chest. Kimimaro's spear appendage pierced his heart, tearing the vital organ to pieces. His _juin_ pulsed and screamed in protest, as did the demon within his mind, but all became ever so calm and cold as Uzumaki Naruto settled into his rest, bleeding out onto the rock he had created, and into the silver bones around it. Kimimaro bled as well, his mouth as well as other openings oozing out his living essence as his gold and black cursed orbs began to glaze over. The Shinigami would have two, it seemed.

"The illness…I understand...this is the end. Farewell, Orochimaru-sama. _Arigato…"_

The assassin regarded his greatest opponent as he too began to succumb to his own mortal end. Those crimson spheres were ever so still, no longer burning with the rage and ambition that had characterized the person who had possessed them, lids drooping closed with the endless slumber…and then, opening once more and boiling much darker than ever. Naruto's heart regenerated inside him, pounding in his ears loud enough to overbear all other noise around him. _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ was not prepared to meet his end, and remained able enough to reverse the most critical damage to his host despite being preoccupied with holding back the cursed seal's corruption.

"I cannot...will not die here. The demon and I...we will survive until the bitter end."

Naruto's arm, which had gone slack at his side, rose to grip Kimimaro's also slumped arm. The blonde, resurrected, stood and tore the Bone Flower loose, his cursed seal glowing red and writhing on his neck. And he changed. Naruto's skin changed to a sick greenish color, skin changing into serpent's scales as a smooth tail exploded through his rear and massive, snow-white angelic wings emerged in his back, each one spanning his own height and spreading wide. His spiked blonde hair lengthened to mid-back. Those demonic crimson orbs mixed in with a gold color, becoming composite, sclera morphing to the same black as Kimimaro's, who looked on with a disbelieving expression in his last breaths. Within his subconscious, the black serpent that was wrangling, and losing, to _Kyuubi no Kitsune _also evolved, becoming a multi-headed black nightmare. Naruto's vision became obscured with a burning red haze. The blonde couldn't hear the _Bijuu_ within speaking to him, and wasn't sure whether he had a thing to utter.

"...You…however, and all who would stand against me…"

Naruto turned to the gasping Kimimaro, who had slumped against him, no longer able to stand on his own and struggling with all his might even to breathe, and wrapped a scaled arm around the Oto-nin's throat. With inhuman strength, the winged serpent creature raised the massive dinosaur and stabbed his other clawed hand into his shoulder. Kimimaro's arm was weakened and burnt due to the earlier _Seiryuujashu. _The twisted blonde's arm passed clean through the skin and muscle, reaching the bone, which he snapped loose with a single motion. The remainder came with it, leaving him holding a savaged arm, the Bone Flower still encircled around the lower part. Without a care, he cast the appendage aside into the spikes and hurled his hapless victim down onto the rock, sliding that same clawed hand across his stomach and spilling his guts. The crazed and laughing Naruto proceeded with his savage attack, hurling the now expired Kimimaro high into the humid air and pointing with both arms, which themselves morphed into massive shadow snakes and extended, mouths opening wide and shooting into the mammoth husk. One lodged into his throat and tore that out while the other ripped out a massive chunk in his side. The assassin now resembled raw meat, the proud warrior torn to pieces. All that remained was his head. Naruto tested out his new wings, taking to the air with the same instinctive ease that had told him to extend his arms into serpents, even as he normalized those and returned them to his side, still holding Kimimaro's remains.

"This…the power _he_ mentioned to me…ku ku ku…and I was _killed_ as well…"

Naruto sneered like the serpent he had evolved into and chucked the corpse over his shoulder and into the pit. There was no absorption _this_ time; the shredded meat was skewered on the bones. Meanwhile the altered blonde soared even higher, observing the scene around him as his maddening blood rage abetted ever so little. Naruto looked to one side where Shukaku was locked in battle with the enormous toad still, the demon's _youki_ no longer bothering him in the least. He looked to the other side, where Konoha, which he could see in the horizon, seemed to be at relative peace. The _jinchuuriki_, now at his second level _juin _transmigration, considered what to do next as he landed outside the massive bone sea and halted at a small pond within another clearing. Naruto took a moment to glimpse his image in the clear water, and staggered back in sheer horror at the monster he saw there, covering his vision with his clawed hands. The violent red haze that had allowed him to mutilate Kimimaro with no hesitation or regret had been reduced to a mere warm tinge. Had he remembered how to express genuine sorrow, he might have done so at that moment.

"I've become…an abomination. The inner demon…so _this_ is what it all meant."

Naruto pushed the seal and its power back down, watching in the pond as he regained his human appearance. As he pondered his circumstances, one person's pale and sneering visage came to his mind. That bastard, who had done this to him, marked him with this accursed slave brand. His choice now made, he reactivated the _juin_ to its second level and soared once more, spreading his pure white wings and circling to gain higher altitude as he began a beeline towards the village, and the arena. The purple barrier was still glowing there, and so the battle could not be over. Naruto panted and ached with exhaustion, as maintaining this new incarnation was more than strenuous, as had been his long battle against Kimimaro, but it wasn't worth considering. He was wounded. The gaping hole in his chest, at attack that had killed him, even though his death had lasted but an instant, still poured blood at a rate Naruto was sure that his inner resident was being hard pressed to make good. This too was unimportant. Gaara, and his _orders_ no longer meant a thing to him, not now. Nothing mattered save his vengeance, and his greater mission to protect the Sandaime. His moment's angst melted into anger. The serpentine Naruto howled the vile name lodged in his heart and mind to the skies above, a thunderous bellow that split heaven and earth. A monster and a demon he might have become, because no matter what he looked like, that serpent creature would _always_ be buried inside and waiting to emerge once more, but he could still protect his Hokage, and he vowed to punish the man who had ruined what he had worked hard to become. The seal burned in protest as normal, but the mark would never become his master, and neither would Orochimaru. Uzumaki Naruto was now good and pissed, and the powers above help his target.

(End Chapter 17)

**Author's Note: Late update, for a variety of reasons. Check my profile if interested in hearing the excuses. I've been busy as of later. I didn't get quite as far as I wanted with this chapter, but I think I got far enough. Next chapter will conclude the invasion for certain, with the Gaara battle and the Sarutobi/Orochimaru contest being concluded. I apologize if the end of the chapter came off somewhat corny, it was late at night when I wrote it. Hope everyone likes the chapter. A lot of readers seem understandably pissed with Temari's death. Well, that's how it is. Not everything I write is going to be popular. I won't compromise the plot in order to maximize my popularity. These characters are trained killers fighting other trained killers. Sometimes a popular character will be killed or wounded beyond repair in combat. It's war, it happens. This fiction is not and never was intended to be a fairy tale. However, there will be good times to balance out the bad.**


	18. Fireshadow

"_I've become…an abomination. The inner demon…so __this__ is what it all meant."_

_Naruto pushed the seal and its power back down, watching in the pond as he regained his human appearance. As he pondered his circumstances, one person's pale and sneering visage came to his mind. That bastard, who had done this to him, marked him with this accursed slave brand. His choice now made, he reactivated the __juin__ to its second level and soared once more, spreading his pure white wings and circling to gain higher altitude as he began a beeline towards the village, and the arena. The purple barrier was still glowing there, and so the battle could not be over. Naruto panted and ached with exhaustion, as maintaining this new incarnation was more than strenuous, as had been his long battle against Kimimaro, but it wasn't worth considering. He was wounded. The gaping hole in his chest, at attack that had killed him, even though his death had lasted but an instant, still poured blood at a rate Naruto was sure that his inner resident was being hard pressed to make good. This too was unimportant. Gaara, and his __orders__ no longer meant a thing to him, not now. Nothing mattered save his vengeance, and his greater mission to protect the Sandaime. His moment's angst melted into anger. The serpentine Naruto howled the vile name lodged in his heart and mind to the skies above, a thunderous bellow that split heaven and earth. A monster and a demon he might have become, because no matter what he looked like, that serpent creature would __always__ be buried inside and waiting to emerge once more, but he could still protect his Hokage, and he vowed to punish the man who had ruined what he had worked hard to become. The seal burned in protest as normal, but the mark would never become his master, and neither would Orochimaru. Uzumaki Naruto was now good and pissed, and the powers above help his target._

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter 18: The Invasion Ends – The Fire Shadow**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

Sarutobi glared down onto the impromptu battleground atop his mud wall, utilizing the highest ground as a vantage point. The battle seemed to be hopeless, however. The Sandaime had not at all been prepared to have Orochimaru use such a vile technique as _Edo Tensei,_ though he should have been in retrospect. The Snake Sannin's corrupt nature knew no limits. Somewhere submerged within the standing water around the wall, the Shodai and Nidaime were waiting. The Hokage turned his angered expression onto his estranged apprentice, who stood a good distance removed watching his puppets dance. The moment Sarutobi diverted his attention, two sharp water streams shot out through the lake below in rapid succession, tearing into the Third's earthen perch in a crisscrossing pattern and tearing down the section on which the old man stood. The outnumbered and overmatched Hokage cursed under his breath and hopped along the collapsing wreckage in an attempt to avoid being crushed underneath. 

'_Having to deal with these two at once is too much…I'm too damned old for this.'_

Sarutobi landed on his hands and knees panting, the battle's rapid pace being more than his age-reduced capacities could match. The ceiling tiles beneath him cracked and shattered and a tree sapling burst through, growing at an impossible rate. The old man's expression turned to shock as he stared over to where the Shodai had his hands together in a seal, enormous roots springing outward all around both Kage-class shinobi.

"The Shodai's original power…this is no good. There's no counter…"

"_Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan."_

The Sandaime bit his thumb as the growth accelerated even more. A gigantic tree generated beneath the old Hokage and shoved him high into the air. Yet more roots and branches appeared through the tiled ground in various places, also sprouting though the mud wall and soon covering the entire battleground in a botanical Hell. Sarutobi leapt about the branches, moving to avoid being trapped or crushed as the trees came together while attempting to reach the ground again. As he was about to reach his destination, the Shodai let out a war shout and more branches snaked out through the splintered mud wall. The limbs wrapped around the Sandaime's chest and neck, pinning his arms in position while a second branch bound his legs. His task complete, the First Hokage ceased his summoning and stood silent with his arms at his sides while Orochimaru sauntered over to take a closer look and revel in his 'accomplishment.'

"You've been caught, Sarutobi-sensei. How anticlimactic…"

The Nidaime trudged over to stand next to his reincarnated brother. Sarutobi struggled against his wooden bonds to glare down at his arrogant student, maintaining the serpent man's amusement as he reached down to smear the blood on his thumb against a near limb.

"I can't win this alone, it seems…_Ninpou Kuchiyose - Enkoou: Enma!"_

The area exploded in white smoke, concealing Sarutobi's position while Orochimaru's pleased expression narrowed with suspicion. The cloud soon subsided, revealing a large white-haired ape garbed in shinobi clothing and wearing a Konoha _hitai-ate. _Enma stood on the branch, peering around at the scene that greeted him upon arrival.

"Hmph…something troublesome has appeared…curse that old man and his pet baboon."

The regal summoned beast turned to regard the speaker, padding down the branch to gain a better vantage point. The ape king glared upon recognizing his summoner's errant pupil. The Sandaime remembered that Enma had advised him to settle Orochimaru long ago. Would that he had listened then…

"**So, it's Orochimaru…I knew this would happen sooner or later…"**

Enma snorted and turned back to regard Sarutobi, wearing a disapproving look.

"**You must be regretting now, Sarutobi. You ought to have killed him back then. And now it's too late."**

The Third sighed and said nothing in response, having been prepared to hear those words and knowing that Enma was correct in them. Sarutobi had since regretted his past indecision countless times, knowing well now that he indeed should have executed Orochimaru over a decade earlier upon discovering the snake man's human experiments. Sarutobi hadn't been able to summon the resolve to kill his prized student, and now the whole village was stuck with the consequences.

"There's still a chance to correct the past now. Enma! Lend strength to this old man one last time! Please, change into the _Kongou Nyoi!"_

Enma moved into a combat stance as Orochimaru commanded both the Shodai and Nidaime to attack. The two armored shinobi scampered along the tree trunk. Enma clubbed the Second with an overhead hammer blow as the blue-garbed Hokage approached, sending him crashing down through the trunk to the ground beneath the tree. The summoned beast then whirled about to block the Shodai's soaring kick with one hand, sending him careening into the air with a crossing punch using the other.

"**All right then! Let's see whether you can end it."**

Enma assumed a complex pose and exploded into smoke, changing into a thick black pole with golden tips on either end, as hard as diamond and sharp as a masterpiece katana. The sentient weapon shot towards the bound Sarutobi, stabbing through the wooden ropes on one side and then spinning about to slice into the constricting limbs on the other. Now broken loose, the Sandaime Hokage caught the changed Enma in hand and leapt onto a large root, below which an amused Orochimaru was waiting to meet him.

"At least things are at last starting to get a little interesting. Ku ku ku…"

The Snake Sannin stared into the clouds overhead through the violet barrier, opening his mouth wide and extending his tongue. The appendage morphed into a snake, though whose mouth then protruded a sword's handle. Kusanagi whipped into the air and back to earth, and Orochimaru caught the straight blade with ease. Sarutobi leveled a stare on the _jian_ sword in the Hebi Sennin's hands as Orochimaru took several idle practice swings.

'_Kusanagi no Tsurugi…it's deplorable to see that this sacred instrument of the heavens has acknowledged such a vile fiend as its wielder. Not even the Kongou Nyoi can withstand its edge without suffering harm. I will have to end this contest quickly for Enma's sake.'_

"I'm so glad this last month has given me these chances to rediscover _kenjutsu_, sensei. You'll be a much more suitable opponent than Naruto-kun or that weakling Kazekage."

The Third ran along the thick root's length to build some momentum and sprang high into the air, straining his aged muscles to gain as much speed as possible, and commanded his weapon to extend down to impale Orochimaru. The Sannin ducked aside and evaded the blow, which pulverized the tile ground where it impacted, and somersaulted across the area to create more distance between the two. Sarutobi meanwhile used his elongated pole to vault onto level ground with his opponent and charged again. The Sandaime used his weapon's superior reach to keep Orochimaru backpedaling, not allowing the serpent man to get close enough to launch an attack. The battle continued in this strain through several exchanges. Orochimaru moved his head with an almost liquid grace to dodge several well-aimed thrusts, then using his sword's blunt side to intercept one last stab aimed at his chest, creating a deadlock as the Sandaime attempted to break past his guard while the serpent shinobi tried to push him back and retake the initiative. Orochimaru seemed to be losing the contest, but the sudden sneer on his lips gave Sarutobi pause. The old warrior glanced to the side right in time to glimpse the charging Shodai, who clipped his legs out with a running sweep. The Third somersaulted with the impact and landed upright while still holding his weapon, but to no avail as the Nidaime appeared astride and kicked the _Kongou Nyoi_ aside with a high roundhouse, then sending Sarutobi spinning along the rain-slicked ground with a reverse kick to the head.

"This is the chance…here I come, _Sarutobi-sensei!"_

Seeing his opening, Orochimaru planted Kusanagi into the ground and rushed his old sensei at top speed. The Snake Sannin punished the rubber-legged Sarutobi with several hard punches and executed a leaping crossover kick that impacted the aged shinobi's mandible and sent him sprawling to the ground in pain. Sarutobi's ears were ringing and he was more than a little winded and disoriented.

'_These odds are too much to overcome…I was a fool to allow this to happen.'_

The Hokage had allowed his student to bring him to an isolated location to battle without mounting much resistance, even though Naruto's ill-advised attack on the man while he was still wearing the Yondaime Kazekage's skin had granted him more than ample time to do so. Sarutobi had wanted to settle his past mistakes alone, without placing the spectators or his shinobi at risk. But now the Sandaime was alone and outnumbered, his limited stamina running short, and Orochimaru hadn't even broken a sweat. But still, the village was secure, and Naruto was long gone where the snake couldn't get at him no matter what happened here.

"Foolish indeed, sensei…to charge at me without even creating clones…"

Sarutobi's head lolled to the side, as the old man tried to tune out the masked ANBU gathered around outside the barrier, who were now shouting in alarm but helpless to give much more than verbal support despite being among Konoha village's most elite soldiers. Someone then took hold onto his collar and hoisted him to a sitting position. The aged Hokage mustered his precious strength to look into Orochimaru's leering visage. The evil Sannin began to cackle with insane glee at his beaten teacher's wretched condition.

"Come on now, old man. You can do better than _this_…please don't disappoint me so."

Enma's disembodied voice likewise chided the Sandaime, while Orochimaru diverted his concentration to taunt the ANBU lingering about outside.

"**This is miserable, Sarutobi. You have to stop holding back and put an end to this!"**

For a long moment, Sarutobi stared into space as a lone tear rolled down his wrinkled cheek. The old man's vision became hazed, and he thought he glimpsed his so long gone pupil rather than the twisted man he had become in the person leering over him. His remorse wouldn't last long, however. Sarutobi let out a snarl and grabbed Orochimaru's wrists, then locking the snake's right ankle between his legs, twisting hard to take out his knee and wrench him to the ground. The Hebi Sennin gasped in surprise and pain, and Sarutobi stunned him with a quick kick to the chin while Enma's muscled arm materialized through the _Kongou Nyoi_. The massive warrior ape's paw wasted no time in making a beeline towards the snake man's throat. Orochimaru managed to react in time to avoid having his neck snapped, much to the Third's chagrin.

"…_Seneijashu!"_

Orochimaru's signature shadow snakes burst through his sleeve and wrapped around Enma's wrist, halting its advance towards the snake man. The serpents tore into Sarutobi's companion, releasing their venom with their bites. The regal ape howled in rage, and a second arm emerged and closed around the snakes, crushing their necks into paste with a single clench. Their intended work had been accomplished, however, as Sarutobi noted with a grim expression. The _Kongou Nyoi_ disappeared in a white smoke cloud, leaving the reverted Enma cradling his wounded right arm while glaring at the grinning Snake Sannin.

"**Ugh…I was too careless. Damn..."**

Sarutobi glanced at the poisoned Enma, whose arm was even then beginning to change color where Orochimaru's snakes had bitten him. That moment's distraction proved a mistake, as the serpent man closed quarters and booted him clear across the battleground. The Sandaime collided with his own weathered mud wall with a sickening crack, groaning in pain as he slid down the structure onto the rubble that the Nidaime's earlier water assault had created. The Third twitched on the ground, his aged husk having absorbed more punishment than it could withstand.

"Ku ku ku ku…like bringing some miserable beast like that could change the outcome. I've squandered more than enough precious time on such a miserable old man, so I'm calling an end to our little reunion right here, Sarutobi-sensei."

The dark clouds overhead parted as Orochimaru advanced, the rain stopped and the sun emerged as bright as Sarutobi had ever seen. As the Sandaime averted his tired gaze to escape the blinding glare, several tree limbs sprouted through the mud wall and bound him in position once more. His throat locked in stasis, Sarutobi had no choice but to stare into the skies, and there he glimpsed the largest, most brilliant rainbow he had seen in all his near seven decades. The sight, while gorgeous to behold, was not a pleasant one in the least, as he well understood what it meant.

'_The rainbow…a natural sign favoring the serpent…I see, this is where it all ends.'_

Sarutobi cursed his past mistakes in addition to his having been too brittle and weak to punish Orochimaru now, as the Sannin motioned with his hand and Kusanagi began to levitate and glow with a pure white light. The Sandaime gritted his teeth, unwilling to show weakness in his last moments. He would at least die a proud warrior, and honor his village and the position he had so long occupied. Orochimaru waved his arm and the sword streaked at Sarutobi at high speed, the Third being unable to move to dodge. Right as Kusanagi was set to impale the Sandaime Hokage, the wounded Enma leapt into its path. The white blade pierced through the brave summon's shoulder as though it were mere scroll paper, splashing blood onto Sarutobi. Enma used his remaining good hand to grab onto the weapon, holding it to ensure Orochimaru would not be able to call it again.

"Enma…there was no need…"

Sarutobi hung his head in remorse, as much as his bonds allowed. The Sandaime's oldest companion regarded him with a pained grin while blood continued to seep through the puncture wound in his shoulder.

"**Nonsense, Sarutobi. You and this village…I will protect them to the bitter end. I wish that I could have done more to help…"**

A titanic water dragon then crashed into Enma, sending the ape rolling along the ground towards the barrier, still maintaining his iron grip on Orochimaru's Kusanagi. The Sandaime sent a harsh glare at the puppet Nidaime, even though he knew that his reincarnated sensei had no control over his actions. The stoic blue-armored warrior even had visible remorse showing in his expression, as though he regretted his role in this battle despite being unable to stop. The sight tore at Sarutobi's aching heart. Enma's beating chest showed that he was still alive, though unable to move. Orochimaru cackled aloud, his vile presence corrupting the somber scene.

"Futile. Well…I suppose ending this with these handswill be more rewarding as well."

The Snake Sannin brought his pale hands together and began sealing what Sarutobi recognized as a high-level wind _ninjutsu._ The shearing impact would shred him to pieces. At that critical moment, an enormous new chakra resonated in the air overhead. The Hokage wrenched his head to stare at the presence, and glimpsed something amazing. Floating astride the rainbow overhead and obscured in the sun's glare was a strange winged silhouette. Orochimaru seemed to notice the phenomenon as well, as he cancelled his near-complete sealing and looked over into the air as well with an enraptured expression, as did the Shodai and Nidaime in unison. Sarutobi could hear his own heartbeat in the silence, as the exotic creature began its descent into the battleground.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Kiba and the other Genin came to a halt in the woods upon coming across an unconscious Aburame Shino collapsed on a tree limb near where a chakra exhausted Sabaku no Kankurou was twitching in the mud, covered in _kikaichu._ Sakura and Ino rushed over to check on their downed comrade. The blonde kunoichi crouched over him and pressed a hand against the insect user's brow. Ino's voice was laced with dread.

"His skin is hot to the touch…he's been poisoned, and it's had time to spread."

Kankurou groaned and rolled over in the mud, smirking as he attempted to stand, but was unable to muster the wherewithal. His unwrapped puppet was motionless in the bushes, clogged with insects so that it was useless. His kabuki paint had run and smudged both with the rain and his sweat, and his black hooded suit was brown with wet mud. Still, the _kugutsu_ practitioner panted and let out a harsh chuckle, amusement mixed with resignation, as though he knew he was doomed but was still intent on having the last laugh.

"Heh…right in one, sweetheart. He'll be dead soon, Suna's poisons are second to none."

The Konoha Genin all turned to stare down at the prone Sand-nin with disgust. Kiba marched over with a bestial snarl and grabbed his collar with both hands, causing his hood to drop and revealing Kankurou's short, sand-brown hair. Using his considerable strength, the Inuzuka hoisted the puppet artist into the air and slammed him against a rough oak tree trunk. The impact opened a laceration behind the Suna Genin's head that oozed thick, dark blood down the bark. Kiba closed into him, their noses mere millimeters apart, and bared his pointed canine teeth.

"You'd better start talking right now, asshole. Give us the antidote…_or else."_

Rather than being intimidated, Kankurou laughed in his rasping, exhausted voice in response to Kiba's crude attempt at interrogation.

"Don't threaten me, punk. All _you_ Konoha losers can do is kill me, and I'd rather die in battle with honor here than have to go back home in shame. And I haven't got an antivenin, either, 'cause there isn't one. Karasu's poison is extra special. Tough shit, he's a goner. I lost the battle, but now it seems like I've won the war. Heh heh heh…"

Sakura let out an enraged scream and leaped down at Kankurou, drawing a kunai. Without even stopping to think, the kunoichi pushed Kiba's arm aside and sheathed the blade to the handle in the Sand-nin's chest, piercing his heart. Blood ran out onto her slender hands, staining them crimson. The late Kazekage's eldest son stared in complete shock at the steel weapon piercing his heart, not believing that what had happened an instant earlier was real. Kiba and Ino, and even Shikamaru wore identical shellacked expressions as the three gawked at Sakura, who was staring at her own bloodstained hands with no less shock and horror than the shinobi she had delivered a deathblow to. Kankurou looked over and met his killer's stare.

"Guh…I remember now. You're that weak little bitch Temari smacked around in the prelims. She'll be sure to scold me over getting killed like this. Sis…I wish I could've seen our home village one last time. Please, get outta this shit hole alive…and…Gaara, I'm…"

Kankurou couldn't have known that his hope was in vain, that Temari had preceded him into the next world. He sucked in a breath, convulsed several times and went slack against the tree, Sakura's hand still connected to the blade in his chest and soaked with his blood down to her wrist. She stood there, shaking once the adrenaline pushing her actions subsided, struggling to come to terms with what she'd done in a blind rage.

"…I…it was like an instinct…he was gloating about killing Shino, and then I…"

Thus was the incomparable bond that existed among teammates. Something Naruto would not have understood had the blonde been present. No-one among those present blamed Sakura, and still the Konoha Genin shared a moment's collective silence concerning the Suna shinobi's passing. Though a hostile soldier, he was still a human being like them, with hopes and ambitions and people precious to him. Ino turned to conduct a basic check on Shino's vitals.

"He's still alive, but he's in bad shape. We need to get him into the hospital, quick. The medics will be able to remove the poison without an antidote."

Kiba wanted to rush Shino back to the village at once, the mission be damned. Shikamaru pinched his nose in irritation and gave his strategic opinion on the matter. The shadow manipulator empathized with the Inuzuka's wanting to save the other Genin, but there _were_ standing orders to consider, and getting into trouble because he ignored his mission would be…troublesome.

"Look, we've got two choices. We can abort the mission and take Shino here back to the village, and abandon Sasuke; or we can accept that it might be too late to save Shino and continue on. We can't split up. We've got one guide and we all need him to not get lost here. And besides, this is a war zone. Dividing our numbers could get us all killed."

The other three stood silent, contemplating Shikamaru's conclusions. Ino spoke at last in a low whisper.

"You make the call, Forehead. You're their teammate, not us."

A rough decision all around, whether to abandon a wounded comrade to an agonizing end in order to complete the mission; to choose between a marginal chance to save one person and a likewise marginal chance to locate another. These were the choices team leaders had to make, and having such a call thrust onto her shoulders sat not so well with Haruno Sakura. The girl hesitated, biting her lip while looking between Shino and the horizon where her other male teammate was located. Akamaru let out a bark towards that same area. A rustling in the bushes captured their attention, and the moral crisis was averted when Uchiha Sasuke landed in the mud alongside them. The Sharingan wielder seemed as surprised to see them as the other Genin were relieved to see him.

"You all…so, Kakashi decided to send in some backup, I see…"

Sasuke seemed somewhat lethargic and preoccupied, nowhere near alert as usual. His Sharingan was inactive, even while in a zone where hostile shinobi were known to be present. Also, he would glance at his right hand, where the skin was somewhat charred and bleeding, and shudder, shaking his raven head as though to clear some unwanted vision. The Uchiha was pale and wore an almost haunted expression, coping with some ongoing nightmare while slumping over with mild chakra exhaustion. Sasuke's overall condition was similar to what Naruto's had been when Orochimaru had bitten the blonde and given him his _juin_ during the Chuunin Exams. Sakura and Ino exchanged a concerned look.

"Sasuke-kun…Shino's been poisoned."

Sasuke blinked in surprise and seemed to regain his bearings on the spot, moving onto the low branch to check his teammate's condition as well, also casting a glance towards Kankurou's corpse and then looking aside. Without hesitation, the Uchiha took the Aburame's listless arm and draped it over his own shoulders, hoisting his poisoned comrade as he leapt back down onto solid ground.

"Then we've got no time to waste. I've received orders to evacuate to the village."

No-one bothered to question him, the Genin having completed their mission. Sasuke stumbled on his landing and almost allowed Shino to plummet into the mud, his two _Chidori_ as well as various other chakra techniques and also traveling at high speed to keep pace with the Suna siblings having taxed his reserves. Kiba moved in and caught the insect user's other arm and draped it over his shoulders. Sasuke and Kiba then worked together to raise Shino again, both putting their mutual Naruto-induced dislike aside to rescue their silent comrade. The Genin thus began their return trip to the village while racing against the clock, with Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru all taking protective positions surrounding Sasuke and Kiba, who were both supporting the unconscious Shino on their shoulders.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"**Freedom! I've waited so long…perhaps I'll cause a little destruction to celebrate!"**

Yamato gritted his teeth beneath his ANBU mask as he looked at the titanic _Bijuu._ Control abilities or not, this monster was a tall order, and Naruto was still nowhere to be seen. The Kage-level snake summoning the blonde _jinchuuriki_ was known to be able to execute would make this battle much less hazardous. The captain knew that he had to have run against something huge to be gone this long, as Naruto wasn't one to abandon his mission, much less one given via the Hokage's direct orders. With Orochimaru's odd interest in him, it was probable that the old pale-skinned blackguard had sent some servant or team out with orders to challenge the lieutenant.

"**Haw haw, I think that village will be a tempting target…so much blood, delicious!"**

The Ichibi swiveled his earthen-colored head around, training his gaze on Konoha. Yamato had no doubts that the demon could view the entire village with its towering height. The revived monster took a moment to stretch its long unused limbs and then began stalking towards the village whilst slamming its massive tail against the ground. The captain brought his hands together in a seal as the Ichibi began another step, causing a large tree to sprout and grow beneath its one grounded leg.

'_I'd hoped it wouldn't come to a complete manifestation…still, I've got to keep that __**thing**__ occupied until I can figure out how to repress its chakra.'_

The beast stumbled in surprise, but used its tail as a crutch in order to remain standing. Tenzou grimaced and channeled more chakra into his technique, making the tree's trunk morph and twist around the demon's leg. The sand tanuki swiveled his gaze around in the rain, seeking the impetuous mortal who had used these same attacks against its _jinchuuriki _earlier, but having a hard time locating him due to the trees. At last he looked straight down and noticed Yamato standing in the mud. The greater demon threw back his head and let out a mad cackle.

"**Aha! How amusing! A human has the gall to challenge the invincible Shukaku!"**

The _Bijuu_ brought its raised leg crashing down onto Yamato's position. The captain managed to _Shunshin_ high into a distant tree and avoided being crushed, but the Ichibi pulverized several trees with his stomp, reducing the potential spots Tenzou could use as cover. Shukaku, as Yamato had heard the raccoon demon use as his name, swung his tail in a sweeping arc at the trees, snapping and breaking several. The captain moved onto the ground again, as the Ichibi squealed with insane laughter and grabbed at the timber he had made, chucking the logs at the ANBU veteran. Yamato allowed a small smirk beneath his mask and unsheathed his wooden katana, hacking apart the logs as quick as Shukaku could hurl them down.

"**Hoo hoo, a serious opponent. I'll take great pleasure in crushing that iron will."**

The Ichibi threw his last load down, and brought both palms slamming onto the ground behind the logs in another attempt to crush the ANBU. Tenzou sheathed his blade and ran between Shukaku's legs as the giant sand raccoon lunged over, leaping well to the side to respect the tail's reach. Yamato made several hand seals and the rainwater in the air and pooled on the ground near his position coalesced and swirled around him in a tight water spout.

"You will not harm our village, monster. _Suiton: Suishouha!"_

The water tornado unleashed its spiral and rushed into Shukaku, crashing into the sand raccoon's back in a massive tidal wave. The Ichibi staggered with the impact, almost collapsing to its knees, but in an odd ironic twist, the tree that Yamato had bound around its earthen leg earlier served as a bracing mechanism. Soon enough the tree weathered apart in the assault tide, making the monster stumble again, but the attack did no noticeable damage overall, accomplishing little more than pestering the _Bijuu._

"**Bah! You're so, so…irritating. Eat this then, little man!"**

Shukaku sucked in a long breath, making its stomach expand, and wrenched the tree loose. The demon bounded high into the air, causing Tenzou to cancel his _jutsu._ Too late, however, as the _Bijuu_ punched its own gut and expelled the trapped air with devastating results. The demon regurgitated the compressed wind as a gigantic spherical missile that launched towards Yamato's general position, causing a massive explosion when it impacted with the ground, knocking large trees down all around and creating a wrecked, barren clearing where a lush wood had once been. Tenzou managed to move in time to evade being torn to shreds in the actual wind blast, but the explosion's shockwaves were enough to send him crashing through the air. The captain landed hard on the sliced timber he had made with his sword earlier, cracking his back and knocking his breath out. The rough crash also splintered his ANBU mask, which he raised a weak hand to remove and toss aside.

"**Mwa ha ha, nowhere to run now! You'll be crushed into paste!"**

Yamato struggled to regain his bearings as Shukaku again attempted to stomp on him. However, as he tried to rise, he learned that he had sprained his leg on landing. Tenzou gritted his teeth, unable to move in time as the massive _Bijuu_ descended on him.

"_**Suiton: Teppoudama!"**_

An enormous compressed water ball, comparable in size to Shukaku's earlier attack slammed into the demon's unguarded side. This time the Ichibi couldn't help being knocked over, and slammed into the ground hard enough to cause a localized tremor. The incensed _Bijuu_ glared into the near horizon with a shriek.

"**Someone dares to meddle! Ah, and it's the boss toad with him. Begone, I'm not interested in drinking cold amphibian blood!"**

While Shukaku scrambled to stand again, a massive orange-colored toad landed in the mud next to Tenzou. Dressed in _yakuza_ garb and bearing a huge _tanto_ blade strapped to his back, he was the Toad Court's _oyabun,_ Gamabunta. Yamato let out a relieved sigh when the new arrival appeared. There was but one man who could have summoned the toad boss: the Gama Sennin, Jiraiya-sama. The Sannin was perched on Gamabunta's head, peering at Shukaku with a small hand scope. The toad meanwhile captured Tenzou using his spackled tongue and placed the captain on his enormous back.

"You're the last person I expected to see here…Jiraiya-sama."

The Toad Hermit collapsed his scope and glanced back over his shoulder to regard Yamato. The old Sannin sported a roguish grin, reaching back behind his white hair to scratch his neck in embarrassment. Jiraiya let out a mirthless chuckle, acknowledging the chiding truth behind the ANBU's comment, that he tended not to be around when needed.

"Heh…I happened to be hanging around the old neighborhood, that's all. All's quiet back in the village. Looks like Orochimaru's screwed the pooch with this little invasion plot. I'd guessed some trouble was brewing out in these woods and thought I'd do Konoha a good turn and come on over to lend some support. You seem to have gotten into quite a mess here, Tenzou."

Yamato gave a disgruntled nod, promising in his mind to read the Riot Act to a certain blonde lieutenant when this was over, as he used a minor medical _ninjutsu_ to numb his wounded leg so that he could stand on it, at least in the short term. Tenzou gazed at the rising Shukaku.

"I was sent to deal with this beast, but it's been all I can handle to keep it occupied."

Jiraiya likewise turned his attention back to the angered _Bijuu_ as he sank into his prepared combat stance on Gamabunta's head. The Toad Hermit pointed with his thumb towards a certain place on Shukaku's back and tossed his scope to Yamato. Tenzou snapped opened the scope and trained it on the spot his senior indicated, and saw that Sabaku no Gaara was slumped over unconscious there, buried clear to his waist inside Shukaku's earthen colored skin.

"You can leave that to us. We'll distract him. You go in and put a walloping on the _jinchuuriki_ in the meantime. Shukaku needs the kid to be asleep to come out. Wake the _gaki_ up and the Ichibi will be vanquished."

The captain nodded his understanding. However, Shukaku also overheard the Gama Sennin's comments and let out an enraged squeal, slamming its tail onto the ground several times in anger.

"**No! No! No! I won't be sent back inside that brat! You're all going to die instead!"**

Jiraiya allowed an almost arrogant smirk, while Yamato steeled his nerves.

"Hmph. We'll see about that. C'mon, Gamabunta…let's tan this raccoon's hide."

Gamabunta mirrored the Sannin's smirk around his pipe, brandishing his _tanto._

"**Roger that, Jiraiya. You owe me a drink when this is all over, remember."**

The _Icha Icha_ author grimaced, considering how much damage a Gamabunta-sized booze bill would do to his poor pocketbook. The toad boss meanwhile leapt into the air. Yamato slammed down and latched onto the grand summon's overcoat with both hands, while Jiraiya remained standing upright on his head as though this were a mere stroll through Konoha's streets. The captain envied his courage. The toad boss blasted out another water missile in midair at the same time as Shukaku repeated the air blast. The two missiles collided and exploded, canceling one another out. However, Shukaku closed quarters and swiped with its massive earthen paw as Gamabunta landed, catching the great toad's stomach with a harsh blow. The _oyabun_ slid back with the impact, planting his _tanto_ into the mud to halt his momentum. Gamabunta patted his stomach with a grimace, were a monster-sized welt was sprouting even then, and sprang into the area wettest and thickest with mud that he could locate.

"**Argh, that one's gonna leave a mark. That'll be two drinks now, old man."**

Shukaku squealed in perverse delight and charged the toad again. Gamabunta was better prepared this time and struck out with his blade. The _Bijuu_ ducked underneath the _tanto_ swipe and spun about, swinging its raccoon tail at the toad boss's side. The _oyabun _predicted this attack as well, and allowed it to graze him, then catching the tail beneath his armpit. Gamabunta tossed his blade aside and pinned Shukaku's shoulder down with his other arm, doing the best he could with his webbed appendages to hold the demon into position long enough to give Jiraiya the time needed to execute his plan. The tanuki squirmed and almost broke loose, sinking its pointed bite into Gamabunta's neck. The toad exhibited true grit and hung on through the pain. The Sannin ran through several rapid-speed hand seals with an intense expression.

"You've stumbled right into our trap. _Doton: Yomi Numa!"_

The thick mud beneath the two massive combatants swirled and deepened into a huge swamp, sinking both Shukaku and Gamabunta to the waist in muck. The _Bijuu_ hissed and screamed as it was unable to escape the technique, clawing with both hands in an attempt to reach something solid to use as a brace. The Gama Sennin looked down at his marsh with an accomplished smile, while Gamabunta raised his head to speak.

"**Make it quick. This won't hold him down long, and I'm weakening."**

Jiraiya nodded, looking around on Shukaku while he searched out a good landing point.

"Right. Now's our chance, Tenzou…let's get moving and send this beast packing."

The Toad Hermit measured his move and leapt onto the _Bijuu_ with Tenzou trailing right behind. Shukaku meanwhile reached behind its back with tried to slap the two shinobi loose into the muck below. Yamato leapt aside while Jiraiya darted about here and there to distract the demon's attention while covering the unmasked captain's advance, and soon closed in on the sleeping Gaara. Tenzou sighed and slapped the Suna Genin on his cheek with all his strength. When that wasn't enough to wake him, Yamato backhanded him with the same arm. Gaara stirred this time, and muttered in a low voice as he returned to his slumber.

"…Die…_Sabaku Sousou."_

Shukaku's skin rose up beneath Tenzou's ankles and held him in position while sand sprang towards him around Gaara. Yamato snorted and whipped out Mikaboshi, slicing Gaara's desperate attack apart with ease, scattering the sand all over the place. Though he was still bound in place, the captain had enough reach to end this. Making Gaara awaken was proving bothersome, and so he would end the battle in another manner.

"The monster still needs its _youki_ to remain out. _Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu!"_

Yamato slammed his palm into Gaara's chest, transplanting the special _Bijuu_ repression seal onto the sleeping redhead. The demonic chakra that kept Shukaku's present incarnation out began to seep into the seal all around the pair, and the sand constituting him began to spill loose. Tenzou's knees weakened with exertion. Even though he was able to wield the same techniques, the captain was no Shodai Hokage, and repressing this much _youki_ without the First's necklace as a supplement was a grueling experience. The Ichibi screamed with hatred as its corporeal persona began to crumble into sand, and raised its arms in one last resort attempt to kill the person sealing its power, while Tenzou was stuck in place as he continued the repression process.

"Too little, too late. _Rasengan!"_

Jiraiya appeared in Yamato's peripheral vision with his palm outstretched and holding a swirling chakra ball. The Toad Hermit slammed the ball into Shukaku's clawed hands. Both appendages were shredded apart into raw sand, and the Bijuu was powerless to resist being sealed back into its _jinchuuriki._

"**No! Not like this, not when I've waited so long to be revived! Graaaaaaaaah!"**

The demon's tortured screaming ceased when its head collapsed. Yamato and Jiraiya leapt back onto Gamabunta's shoulders, the Sannin grabbing Gaara as the monster's now soulless shell continued reducing into sand and crumbling into the swamp below. Once clear, the two shinobi abandoned that perch as well and moved onto somewhat solid ground, landing in the trees broken in Shukaku's rampage.

"Whew! Now _that's_ what I call a nice little workout. I haven't gotten the old blood moving like that in a good while."

Jiraiya let out a low whistle and pretended to wipe the nonexistent sweat on his brow as he placed the still sleeping Gaara on the ground. Shukaku was no threat to emerge again, his _youki_ having been sealed tight. Yamato took a step towards the Suna-nin, grunting with the numbing technique on his leg starting to lose its power.

"More than that, I should think. I appreciate the helping hand, Jiraiya-sama."

The Sannin didn't respond, and Yamato turned to see him staring over at something with a bothered expression. Temari's corpse, which had somehow managed to not get mangled more than it had been to begin with during the previous battle. The Toad Hermit wrenched his tired gaze aside with a sickened snort, and Tenzou was rather ashamed at his earlier musings about the older man.

"Kids…people that age shouldn't get dragged into wars. These villages will never learn."

Old memories, Yamato assumed, and not pleasant ones…the captain knew as well as all Konoha-nin worth their _hitai-ate_ that the Sannin had risen into prominence during the Second Great Shinobi War. This man's student had likewise become a legend during the Third. Past mistakes continued to repeat themselves, a never-ending circle. Tenzou wondered whether the Toad Hermit knew that Arashi-sama's son was headed down the exact same path as well. A strangled groan interrupted the captain's introspection. Sabaku no Gaara stirred and blinked, and tried to move into a seated position. Demon-less or not he was still a hostile shinobi, and Yamato neutralized him in a second, unsheathing his wooden katana and pointing it at the Kazekage's son. Gaara stared down the blade with an apathetic expression, moving his hand in an attempt to call his sand to bear. There was no response.

"I would not suggest resisting. This battle is over. You and Shukaku have both lost."

Gaara remained silent a long moment, and at last crossed his arms and glared at Tenzou.

"…I see. You'll be killing me now then, I suppose."

Therein was the captain's problem. The Sandaime's orders had been clear-cut. The Suna _jinchuuriki_ was to be eliminated. Yamato had planned to leave the execution order to Naruto, who would have carried it out without hesitation and even taken a perverse pride in killing in his idol's name. However, the blonde was at the moment MIA, and the captain had no constitution to slaughter a child, no matter what heinous acts Sabaku no Gaara had committed in his madness. He had killed children, even done so in the arena earlier, that Oto kunoichi. However, an instinctive combat kill and a cold-blooded murder like this were not the same matter. Yamato raised his blade and began bringing it down, still sensing the Toad Hermit's exacting gaze on his back. And in mid-stroke, he maneuvered the weapon and struck Gaara with the handle on the _kanji_ tattoo on his brow. The impact rendered him unconscious again, but was not lethal.

"Please escort this prisoner back to the village, Jiraiya-sama. I need to track down a subordinate who got separated earlier."

Tenzou used _Shunshin_ to vanish, giving the old man no chance to argue, and took leave knowing that he might well have condemned Gaara to something much worse than a quick execution. Ibiki and his pet sadists would have a grand old time grilling him over intel to be used in the inevitable counter-invasion against the Sand, and the scientists in ANBU R&D would likewise salivate over the chance to practice their cruelties and experiment on a live _jinchuuriki,_ as the Sandaime had not allowed them to do to Naruto a long time ago when the ghouls had asked. Sarutobi would not extend such tender mercies to a war prisoner. The captain tried not to let such things burden his conscience, and instead set his mind to locating his errant lieutenant and giving him a proper ass chewing.

'_You'd better hope you've got an acceptable excuse, Naruto, or else you'll learn that I'm not as forgiving as the old man.'_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto touched down on the pavement outside the Chuunin Exam arena and deactivated his cursed seal, causing his superhuman changes to regress and returning to his normal appearance. Konoha seemed to be a ghost town, as all shinobi were either at the arena or outside the village battling the invading armies and the civilians had been evacuated into wartime shelters in the mountains rimming the village. The blonde took a sharp look at his appearance using a water puddle on the ground as a mirror, regarding his image with greater concentration than he had in the woods, when his mind was still burning with his battle against Kimimaro and blind rage towards Orochimaru. His shinobi garb was ruined, with countless holes in it where he'd been stabbed or sliced, or his new _juin_ appendages had broken through. Naruto spat in irritation, activating a scroll he had stored in his pants pocked, and retrieved his old weighted leather trench coat, worn and stained with several past battles' blood. Donning his coat and attaching his katana to the old place he'd made to hold his previous blade on the garment's outside, he saw that the old coat wasn't able to cover the gaping wound in his chest, which was no longer bleeding but still raw and quite tender. The slow healing meant that it would leave him a noticeable scar.

'_Better go and assess the situation, rather than charging in there blind. One near-death experience was enough.'_

Rather than using the main entrance, the _jinchuuriki_ leapt through an open window, landing in the second level and casting one last glance back towards the woods. Naruto had no worries about _taicho,_ as he now understood what that massive toad he'd seen while battling Kimimaro meant. That much had been obvious in retrospect. One person alone could have summoned that creature, and the Toad Sannin's presence would be more than enough to see the captain through his _Bijuu_ situation, leaving the murdered and reborn Naruto able to come back here in advance and do what he had to do. The blonde entered the coliseum and started down the stone staircase towards where that battle had happened, not getting close enough to look at the barrier when a voice hailed him.

"Well now, look what the cat's hauled in…or perhaps it would be the snake. You're looking like Hell there, kid."

Naruto blinked and glanced at Asuma, who was smoking a cigarette while keeping his bearded mug trained on the barrier, and proceeded to ignore him, instead stumbling over near the terrace overlooking the coliseum instead. Down in the combat hole, the Sand-nin Baki was impaled onto the lone tree with a long katana slammed into his stomach, a bad spot to get hit that would have made him bleed to perish rather than allowing a mere instant kill. Yuugao's katana that had once been her lover's, Naruto noticed with a small smirk. Two other ANBU blades pinned Baki's hands into the limbs high above his head. The message was clear. Fuck with one and the entire corps will take revenge. Naruto wished the villagers had been awake to see the gruesome sight. The blonde wasn't able to see his vice-captain in the arena, and guessed she that must have gone to scout around elsewhere. Meanwhile, a woman's voice exhaled behind him.

"That's a terrible chest wound, Naruto-kun."

Naruto shivered when a small hand touched the spot right below his Bone Flower wound. Kurenai examined the rough puncture hole with concerned horror in her crimson gaze. The blonde _jinchuuriki_ would have liked to have had her caress his raw skin under normal circumstances, but at the moment, the whole mess was a regrettable distraction. He placed his hand over his ex-sensei's without looking at her and pried it loose, being as gentle as possible in doing so.

"Don't touch that, please…I don't need to have it reopening right this second."

Naruto could almost sense her scowling, and became resigned to the inevitable. He so hated being mothered, or at least, he hated that he couldn't hate it as much as he wanted. The _jinchuuriki_ also sensed an irritated stare on his back, and turned his head to see Asuma not outright scowling, but looking less than pleased with Kurenai doting on him.

"I'm going to bandage this now, and don't even think about struggling."

Those two hands pulled his coat aside. Naruto cursed too late as the motion revealed the ANBU mask attached to his waist at his side, allowing all his various acquaintances, as Kakashi and Gai, and his entire cell were present there in addition to Asuma and Kurenai. Neji was still wearing a white hospital robe and slippers. Rather than being evacuated, he seemed to have chosen to assist in the arena. Kurenai seemed to produce bandages somehow, the blonde couldn't have guessed where in that wraparound dress she could have stored them and knew better than to ask, and cleaned and dressed his wound. The pressure caused a little blood to seep out, staining the bandages over his heart red.

"You were outside the village earlier, Naruto-kun. Perhaps…"

Naruto knew what Hatake Kakashi wanted to ask without needed to be told, to learn how his precious Uchiha Sasuke was. The blonde had no interest in indulging the silver-haired man at the present moment, however, and instead chose to mess with him a little, acting casual whilst mentioning the composite Genin team he'd crossed paths with earlier on.

"Yeah, I ran into them. Some nitwit thought it'd be a smart idea to order Genin to pursue a raging demon container. Genius move, that…"

The demon vessel sneered over at Kakashi, who gave no response other than a shrug. Whatever his motivations had been in assigning that mission, the Sharingan warrior seemed to have no interest in explaining his actions to some teenager. Asuma and Kurenai both sent cold glares towards him, as their students had been 'chosen' to go with Kakashi's most expendable soldier on what could have been a suicide mission. However, rather than chastise his colleague, the bearded shinobi turned back to the preoccupied Naruto with a low growl.

"You met with…and _abandoned_ them, knowing well the danger those kids were in."

Naruto massaged his temples and scowled at Asuma, though he was at the same time pleased to note that the older man hadn't tossed _his_ name in with the 'kids.' The _jinchuuriki_ was worried about Kiba and the others as well, but the mess wasn't his making. The blonde wasn't taking the heat on this one.

"Oi…don't start blaming _me _here, gramps. I'm _not_ the irresponsible twit who sent those rookies out there. I'm here to assist Sandaime Hokage-sama, not be the undesignated guard to some new minted Genin who shouldn't have ever been given that mission."

The man seemed to relent at that and took another long drag on his cigarette, then pointing it over at the violet barrier atop the Kage's viewing area, inside which Orochimaru and the Third continued to battle while wearing a concerned look. Naruto removed towards the railing. He placed the weathered garment inside its scroll again and girded his katana on his back. He'd wasted too much time making pointless conversation.

"Hate to break the bad news, kiddo, but that barrier is nigh impenetrable and too high to pass over. You'd better have some wings hidden underneath those bandages or something. We're all sitting on pins and needles worried about the Hokage too, but we can't get in there."

Asuma couldn't have chosen a better lead-in comment. Naruto took a calming breath and pulled on his chakra again, pumping power into his cursed seal to begin the activation process, pushing the _juin_ on to the second level. His muscles swelled as the metamorphosis commences, pulling apart the bandages Kurenai had put on a moment earlier, and he spread his white wings to their complete span. Without looking back to see how the others reacted to his enhanced appearance, the now long-haired blonde bounded down along the arena wall to gain momentum and took to the skies, at last turning his head when he reached his previous height again.

"Heh, that's no problem. I'll be back in a little while…with Orochimaru's head."

Naruto paused a moment on hearing Kakashi's usual drawl behind him.

"You're not thinking about going in there _alone,_ I hope."

The blonde smirked and stared into the barrier while gliding in midair.

"I met death to gain these new powers, and still lived. I won't lose this time either."

Naruto soared high into the air and looked down into the barrier, which also seemed to have a closed top. The serpent monster careened over closer and reached out to brush his hand against the wicked purple chakra, sensing some strange resonation with its vile presence. The blonde's scaled hand pressed into the barrier, and became heated as the _juin _on his neck throbbed with some strange harmonious accord, but other than that he remained unharmed. The spot where his hand made contact glowed a moment and the purple chakra swirled aside, leaving an opening. Perhaps the chakra in his seal made the encampment recognize some connection to Orochimaru and let him pass. Regardless, the evolved Naruto darted into the hole and emerged on the other side. The hole in the barrier closed again one he had passed.

'_Alright then…here I come, Hokage-sama.'_

Naruto needed a mere moment to locate his target. Sarutobi was bound in position with tree limbs while Orochimaru made seals and prepared to execute a killing technique. Two men clad in red and blue samurai armor stood to the serpent man's either side, looking on with stoic expressions. He recognized them as the Shodai and Nidaime, though he was also _quite _sure those two particular men were supposed to be resting in their graves. The cursed monster's considerable rage peaked once again at seeing his mentor about to be murdered. The harsh sunlight overhead burned into his back, and he expelled his monstrous chakra and shouted his arrival to the entire world, or at least to the small world inside the barrier, and glided onto the ground between Sarutobi and Orochimaru.

'_That ought to get the fucker's attention._'

"You're looking rather well, Naruto-kun…the seal has evolved as I'd guessed. I hope Kimimaro-kun wasn't _too_ boring."

Naruto glanced at the grinning Orochimaru, and then turned his back to the snake while unsheathing his katana. He somehow knew the Sannin wouldn't attack, would instead observe his 'experiment' in motion. The serpent creature imagined Orochimaru's expression coming alive with twisted glee when he turned a naked blade on the Sandaime. The Hokage meanwhile stared at his new evolved persona with some wonder and a little sadness, but the old man seemed relieved to see him overall, and not in the least concerned about Naruto harming him. The _jinchuuriki_ sliced Sarutobi's wooden bonds to pieces with two quick hacks and caught the Hokage in his arms as he sank to the ground.

"You're supposed to be out in the woods with Yamato, not here…"

Naruto knew what the Hokage was thinking, that he had abandoned his mission. The Sandaime wasn't wrong in the technical sense, but there was no time to explain the overall situation. He would have his chance to give his side later, when the battle was completed.

"I know…but we got separated and then a gut instinct told me that I needed to come back here. Rest a minute and recover, Hokage-sama, and leave handling this worthless scum to me. I've got a little score to settle with Orochimaru. I'll make him live to regret turning me into _this."_

The cursed Naruto returned his ANBU blade back inside its holster and stared down his pale-skinned nemesis. A sudden wind made Orochimaru's long hair billow out.

"How…reprehensible, Naruto-kun. You're still siding with a village that sees you as a monster. You could become a peerless shinobi in the Sound, a marvelous warrior whose mere mention strikes terror into all who hear it spoken. There's still time to reconsider. Kill Sarutobi now and come over to me, and I'll overlook this minor transgression."

Naruto vanished in a multi-colored blur and zipped inside Orochimaru's personal space almost quicker than the older man could register. There was no _Shunshin_ involved, nothing but raw speed. The blonde socked the snake man in the gut hard enough to push him back a couple steps. Orochimaru wheezed and lurched over clutching his stomach, hacking and exhaling his hot, stagnant breath against the demon carrier's green scales.

"Go to Hell. I'll never turn traitor. I'm no-one's slave, and I'm nothing like Kimimaro."

The blonde abomination rushed in within an arm's reach to Orochimaru again using his _juin_-enhanced speed and grabbed onto the reeling Sannin's long black hair, snatching the purple rope sash around his waist with the other hand. Naruto heard the ANBU outside whisper amongst themselves at his amazing new powers, and sneered with his sinister lips as he pushed the serpent man into the ground with his much superior might.

"You're going to see what happens to someone dumb enough to get me pissed. You've made this shit personal. Here comes the pain, old man."

Naruto heaved Orochimaru high into the air with both hands, sending him spinning. The _jinchuuriki_ gave a loud war shout and began glowing with chakra, soaring into the air and crushing the incredulous Sannin's mandible with a rising uppercut. Like a malevolent burning comet he moved in and out, battering the shell-shocked Orochimaru with rushing punches and kicks in midair and never letting him plummet back to the ground. The noise in the arena grew ever louder, and a passing glance told Naruto that the sleeping _genjutsu_ on the spectators had been cancelled, and the villagers were beginning to stir. As he and Orochimaru rose nearer to the barrier's ceiling, Naruto climbed even higher and launched into a somersault in midair to maximize his momentum, and at last lashed the serpent man back towards the ground using his smooth muscled tail. Orochimaru landed on his back with an earth-shattering crunch, splintering the ceiling tiles beneath him on his impact.

'_Alright…this is the finisher!'_

The serpentine demon container whipped out his katana and held it in both hands. His angel wings shimmered with a pale silver light as he once again charged in behind his twitching opponent at even greater speed than the last time. Orochimaru saw the killing strike coming and motioned with his hand as though to call something. Naruto paid no attention to whatever it was, but he noticed that the Shodai and Nidaime seemed lost in space without the Sannin giving them mental commands, which was in line with what Anko had told him regarding the _Edo Tensei_ resurrection _kinjutsu._ Orochimaru's expression widened in shock when his call went unanswered and he rolled to the side to avoid being cleaved in pieces. The Snake Sannin went on the run, evading innumerable rapid speed katana strokes with his serpentine grace, at last smirking wide when Naruto made another high-speed rush.

"Ku ku ku…such overwhelming power, Naruto-kun, but simple might on its own isn't quite enough to compete at _this_ level. You're overmatched, kid."

Orochimaru halted in his backpedaling and allowed Naruto's momentum to send him rushing past the snake man and to almost crash into the mud wall where Sarutobi had been bound on his arrival. The Sannin shot his purple tongue at the blonde, who waited until the last second and executed a surprise _Kawarimi_ to exchange places with his katana. The serpent man's extendable appendage wrapped around the light blade and Naruto stuck it into the mud wall, perplexing his opponent long enough to allow the _jinchuuriki_ to zip in and barge his shoulder into the mad criminal's ribs.

"I'm experienced enough. You're ancient and I'm not, and that's all that separates us."

The Sannin blocked Naruto's attempt to press his attack, retracting his tongue and clamping onto the blonde's scaled wrist with more strength than one would guess a thin, pallid-colored man such as Orochimaru to possess. The Sannin leered down at his opponent, pure malice shining in his pale visage.

"Don't be absurd, little _kitsune._ I've been clever enough to avoid the ravages old age brings, unlike miserable Sarutobi back there. I'm reaping all the countless advantages experience gives without ever having to tolerate wrinkles or liver spots. Too bad things ended like this, I'd have loved to have shown such a handsome tiger the _tricks_ I've mastered. You can have this instead now. _Gogyou Fuuin!"_

Naruto recoiled with a sick stomach as he listened to the man's perverse innuendo, and almost got caught unawares with the sudden sneak attack that came with the words. While no sealing master, the _jinchuuriki_ had learned enough about the basic concepts in his research into the one on his stomach to comprehend that getting struck with an odd-numbered seal would wreak havoc on his chakra. The digits on Orochimaru's right hand glowed purple and the serpent moved to slam the hand into his gut. Naruto likewise gripped onto Orochimaru's wrist in time to block the sealing. The blonde's position let him see something that his opponent couldn't, and he released his grip on the Sannin and leapt aside rather than continuing with a strength test that he would have won. Sarutobi slid into Orochimaru's legs with a running sweep, causing the man to hiss in pain as he lost his balance. The Sandaime punched him in the stomach and ended with a high crane kick to knock the serpent man crashing into the wall. Sarutobi turned to his protector with a grim smile.

"I'd be a piss poor Hokage to sit back and let someone else risk death to protect me."

Naruto had a sudden insight and raised his arm to the side, catching an incoming kick at the ankle. The evolved shinobi turned to look clear into the Nidaime's white-haired visage. The blonde likewise twisted and the Shodai missed with a running punch, and Naruto grabbed his long hair and held the reincarnated hero tight. Sarutobi sighed and pointed at the two warrior brothers. The twin explosive notes that the Sandaime had planted on the Shodai's leg as well as the Nidaime's shoulder much earlier in the contest activated in unison, crippling both 'men.' Naruto whirled around and swung the Nidaime into the wall where Orochimaru was regaining his balance while rubbing his leg, and then power pressed the Shodai over his head with both hands and hurled him into the other two. The evil master and his two puppets collapsed in tangled limbs.

"We've got this sad bastard on the ropes now. Another barrage should end this."

Sarutobi nodded and began making hand signs. Orochimaru was buried beneath his two pawns and struggling to push them loose, but their listless nature was making his work harder than it should have been, as were the tangled robes he was garbed in. No matter what the situation, the Sandaime intended to give him no escape chances this time. Naruto watched as the old man steeled his resolve to end his living nightmare.

"I couldn't agree more. You know what to do now, Naruto. For Konoha's sake, we must bring an end to this battle."

Naruto knew the seal sequence his mentor was using, and rushed to mirror it at a more rapid pace in order to complete at the same time as the Third. A single prevailing thought repeated in the container's mind as he made the last seal.

'_Not for Konoha…for me!'_

Two voices cried out as one, and Orochimaru's pale complexion turned whiter still.

"_**Katon: Karyuu Endan!"**_

Fire snaked out in two massive streams through each shinobi's respective mouth and combined into one single mammoth blast. The grand dragon roared to the heavens and plowed into the three shinobi and the wall behind them, blasting a huge hole in the rock wall that spawned cracks along the remainder. The wall at last collapsed under the pressure and red hot rocks rained down onto the three shinobi trapped underneath. Neither the Shodai nor Nidaime made so much as a single sound as their revived bodies were baked and reduced to ashes underneath the rubble, as even the special tagged kunai binding their recalled souls into those cheap husks were melted into sludge, while Orochimaru wailed out a tortured screech loud enough to compensate. Sarutobi walked over towards the smoldering rubble and sighed with a pleased smile.

"Well done, Naruto…well done. That had to have done the trick. We've won."

Naruto sighed as well, but in pain as he regressed back to his normal appearance. The blonde had known such exhaustion in the past, when _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ had overexerted his presence in the battle with Zabuza, and when Orochimaru had stuck the _juin_ on him, messing about his entire chakra alignment. This was much worse. More than his _tenketsu_ being overloaded, his actual muscles seemed to be wounded as well. Naruto knew he'd need a week or eight's rest to even be able to move again once the adrenaline subsided. The _jinchuuriki _ran a hand through his hair, noticing that his spiked locks had lengthened somewhat with his seal evolution.

'_I get to get a haircut now…fucking wonderful.' _

"We'd damned better have…I'd be pissed to see someone survive _that_ unscathed."

Naruto moved to sheathe his katana again, and realized that he had last used it to pin Orochimaru's tongue to the wall; a wall which was now obliterated, with the rubble smoldering at near magma-like temperatures. The blonde stomped the ground, sending pain lancing into his leg, and launched into a silent cursing storm that would've made the mutt blush with pride. A brand new, custom-made prized ANBU katana, melted into _shit._ Though he would never curse so much in Sarutobi's presence, the old man seemed to guess what had him so angered, and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'll have another one commissioned, and a much better one. You've earned that much."

Naruto laughed at having been seen through with such ease, and saw something else stuck on the ground near a water puddle. As the _jinchuuriki _walked towards the small item, he began to notice that all the Konoha-nin assembled in the arena had started to gather around the barrier, cheering and making motions towards Orochimaru's mutant henchmen, who still held the encampment in place, but with paling expressions. Naruto bent over and took his small prize, handing the wooden pipe over to its owner.

"I was wondering where this vanished to. How in the Hell it managed to get over here…"

The Hokage glanced at his pipe and considered it a moment, and then smirked and tossed his one vice into the rubble. Some lingering tobacco inside the pipe burned and sent its pleasant aroma into the air as the wooden item burnt to ash alongside it. Naruto was puzzled. There was something so _wrong_ about envisioning Sandaime Sarutobi without his pipe.

"Hokage-sama…"

The old man snorted, watching his old possession burn with a Cheshire grin.

"No more smoking. I've been granted a new lease, and I'm not going to waste it on _that."_

From where the pipe had been tossed, a cold and poisonous voice rang into the air.

"…That doesn't matter. You'll shrivel into a raisin and die sooner or later, old man."

Naruto moved to guard the Hokage as a person materialized through the rubble, appearing where the pipe's ashes were. Orochimaru was in miserable shape. His pale skin was charred black in several places, his robes burnt to cinders. The Sannin's right arm was hanging there, smoldering and black, bleeding and looking as though it would break loose at the slightest motion. Sarutobi glared at his wounded student.

"Orochimaru…all that, and still…"

Orochimaru motioned with his remaining hand, and the barrier shuddered and vanished. The snake man's henchmen moved to surround him, glaring down at Naruto and Sarutobi. Neither Konoha-nin paid them mind, concentrating complete attention on their burnt master. The remaining shinobi began streaming into the area now that the barrier was gone, taking protective positions to guard the Hokage, as well as the pariah who had risen to become a hero in this battle. Naruto glanced about and spotted Kurenai and the others among them.

"I will not be killed here, _sensei._ I will survive on and recover, and return to Konoha with even more power to avenge this humiliation. You've managed to win this little sortie, so revel in it while there's still time. This was the beginning, and nothing more."

Naruto, somehow emboldened to make his presence known even with all these other elite shinobi watching and listening when he once would have hung back and observed, sneered at Orochimaru. The nightmarish Snake Sannin now seemed more like a paper tiger. The blonde's comrades weren't inclined to agree with his casual threat assessment, as several Konoha-nin began producing weapons and molding chakra.

"You can stop blowing out shit now, snake. Your ass got toasted, at least pretend to be a man and admit it."

The snake man's goons all glared daggers at the audacious blonde. Naruto was less than impressed with the killing intent that slammed into him. This quartet combined wasn't equal to what Kimimaro had been alone, much less Orochimaru, or Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, or Momochi Zabuza. The enraged Hebi Sennin smirked through charred lips, sending Naruto an almost pitied look, as though he were too slow to grasp something obvious.

"Ku ku ku…it'll become clearer soon enough now that the scales have been ruptured. _Ja matta_…Sarutobi-sensei, Naruto-kun."

Orochimaru's guards tossed down smoke bombs and retreated, the obese _gaki_ with the Mohawk grabbing the Sannin and bringing him with them. An ANBU captain made a universal pursuit signal and his men began to assemble into the proper order, but the Sandaime checked his personal soldiers with a raised hand. The nameless captain seemed less than pleased with being overruled, but complied with the unspoken command nonetheless. Sarutobi shook his aged head with a knowing expression.

"Don't pursue. A wounded beast is the most lethal sort. No need to waste lives now. We've all succeeded in guarding the village."

Naruto's lingering strength gave out at last, and he stumbled over amidst too loud shouting and congratulations to a more secluded location underneath the Shodai's grove and plopped down onto the tile, propping his hands behind his spiked blonde head. The _jinchuuriki_ gazed into the skies like one Nara Shikamaru was known to. However, quite unlike the slacker, he had no interest in watching plain and boring old clouds, and instead stared at the brilliant rainbow that was beginning to vanish in the sun's light.

'_Protect those people most precious to you…perhaps there is something to it after all.'_

This time, not even a complaining _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ could put a damper on his good mood.

(End Chapter Eighteen)

**Author's Note: I'd planned on ending this chapter a different way what I started, but this just seemed to leap out at me as the best path to take. Sandaime is alive, this going deeper into AU territory and straying more from canon. Those who were outraged with Temari's death in the last chapter can at least rest assured that it will have some repercussions on Sasuke's mindset, and won't be swept under a rug as though it wasn't important. To be honest, my plot has no real use for the Suna trio, aside from perhaps Gaara owing to his being a demon container, and so I chose to put them to some use now, even though fleeting, rather than having them just letting them disappear as the story goes on. Also, Naruto's cursed seal isn't as utterly overpowering as it might have appeared here in the long run, and I intend to explain both that and the reasoning behind his being able to fight against Orochimaru where he couldn't even tolerate the man's presence earlier in later chapters.  
****  
So ends the longest streak of combat chapters I've written, ever. Look forward to some more character and plot driven chapters next as I unwind from the bloodbath I've put out most recently. Not really much else to comment on at the moment. Hope everyone enjoys.**


	19. Relaxation

_Naruto's lingering strength gave out at last, and he stumbled over amidst too loud shouting and congratulations to a more secluded location underneath the Shodai's grove and plopped down onto the tile, propping his hands behind his spiked blonde head. The __jinchuuriki__ gazed into the skies like one Nara Shikamaru was known to. However, quite unlike the slacker, he had no interest in watching plain and boring old clouds, and instead stared at the brilliant rainbow that was beginning to vanish in the sun's light._

'_Protect those people most precious to you…perhaps there is something to it after all.'_

_This time, not even a complaining __Kyuubi no Kitsune__ could put a damper on his good mood._

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter 19: A Moment's Relaxation – The Red Moon Shines**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

Well outside Konoha, in the barren steppes to the west approaching the border with _Kaze no Kuni, _a running battle raged on inside a small village. Mitarashi Anko and the three Chuunin placed under her command engaged seven Suna-nin, broken and attempting to retreat to their home village. The larger battle had been a rout, as the Sand and Sound armies had walked right into Konoha's trap, not expecting their plans to have been compromised. The invaders had been lured within Fire's border, and then ambushed, surrounded and hacked to little pieces. Some had managed to escape, most had been slaughtered, and this little group had seen their retreat blocked, and had holed themselves within this little town. 

"We'll never surrender to Konoha!"

"For our great Kazekage!"

Two Sand shinobi leapt in over a small thatched building and rushed at the kunoichi. Anko was irritated enough, having asked to be sent against Orochimaru's armies to the north. However, the Sandaime had insisted on placing her out west to help deal with the elite Sand troops, as she _was _ranked among the most skilled combat shinobi in the village, and Oto-nin were much less skilled in general than their Suna counterparts, as most were lower level _Nukenin_ mercenaries. And so here she was, rolling around in the dust and quite pissed about it. The snake kunoichi pulled out a kunai and looked at her two adversaries with a maniacal grin.

"Suits me then, stubborn little bastards…come right on and _die!"_

The exchange was almost pathetic, a mere Genin and a low level Chuunin against a Jounin-level kunoichi. The shits should have given in, and now patriotic pride was going to see them killed. Suna must have been desperate to win this war to send their Genin into combat, even as reserve soldiers. The Chuunin swiped at her with a _wakizashi,_ a slow hack that she avoided with ease, moving behind her assailant and slamming her kunai into his neck, severing his spinal cord with a sick squelch. The man twitched a moment as Anko pulled the blade loose and whirled back around at rapid speed to slice out the approaching Genin's throat, splashing _scrumptious_ hot blood all over Anko and painting her a rich crimson color, much to the snake woman's twisted delight. The brat should have been able to dodge, but her natural killing intent halted him in his tracks. He gurgled, holding his hands to his neck in a useless attempt to stop the blood, slacked with an incredulous expression as he dropped to his knees and bled out on the ground.

"_Fuuton: Daitoppa!"_

A rough voice shouted out to Anko's side, and she glanced over in time to see a large combat scarred man with red hair and a rough beard raising a calloused hand to his mouth. His garb marked him as an elite shinobi, and his appearance indicated that he was an experienced warrior. The man had a huge, battle-worn scimitar blade strapped to his back. Anko sneered; those Sand-nin and their big weapons. The man uncovered his mouth and expelled a harsh wind gust. Anko grabbed the dead Genin's hair and wrenched his corpse over to use as a shield. The slicing winds sheared her trench coat in places, but her human shield and protective mesh clothing prevented actual damage. The buildings near them were shredded in the blast, and the winds also shattered several earthen basins, spilling precious rice and water that the village needed to survive in the harsh near-desert climate. Not that Anko cared much, preoccupied as she was with the battle.

'_An Elite Jounin…finally, somebody worth my time.'_

The Sand-nin glared with hate as the attack subsided, as his comrade's remains had been ground into hamburger in the gale. Near them, Inuzuka Hana was battling against a Suna Chuunin, while Anko's other two subordinates were working together against the remaining three hostiles near the village's border. The kunoichi tossed the dead Genin aside and into a splintered stone wall, causing it to shatter and the entire house it supported to collapse, entombing the Suna-nin in rubble.

"Heh. You seem a bit better than these weaklings, at least. Good, I was getting restless."

The elite commander concentrated his chakra. Anko quivered with maddened anticipation. Her pointed nipples hardened underneath her mesh shirt, as Orochimaru's ex-apprentice took an almost sexual thrill in the serious battle to come. Her opponent noticed her exhale in bliss and snarled at her.

"Sadistic little _bitch!_ I won't be taken down like those two."

Anko smirked and rolled her blood-covered kunai in one hand, bringing the other around to squeeze her heaving breast. The serpent woman's exaggerated gestures seemed to anger the Suna-nin even more, though the sensations were quite pleasurable as well. The kunoichi replied with a sensual purr while she licked clean the blood on her mouth with a slow sweeping tongue motion.

"Mmph, those are such endearing words. I'm getting all hot and bothered here now."

The Suna elite spat on the ground and took his broad scimitar in hand.

"That kid was _my brother,_ Konoha whore. Your death will allow his spirit to rest in peace."

Anko shrugged, not at all concerned with the man's righteous vengeance. The arid heat was oppressive; more so than normal because she was clad in a metal glove. She reached to her brow and brushed her hair aside, wiping clean the sweat that had collected there.

"Don't blame me. You shouldn't have brought the little chump into battle to begin with."

Anko made the opening move, tossing her kunai at the man's chiseled head. The nameless squad captain grunted in acknowledgement and raised his curved blade, intercepting the kunai with ease and sending the weapon clattering aside. Meanwhile Anko kneeled next to the dead Chuunin still on the ground and grasped his _wakizashi._ She'd had some basic _kenjutsu_ training with Orochimaru all that time ago, and the time had come to put it to good use.

"_All_ Suna shinobi must spill blood in their village's name. We aren't weak-hearted like Konoha."

Anko was going to make a snide retort, but the man went on the attack. Anko blocked his opening swing with her shorter, thinner sword, but was pushed back a good distance. She had to leap to the side to avoid the next chop, and parried the next several strokes, raining sparks down around them as the two swords collided over and over.

'_This is no good…I can't compete with his strength, and I'm not a dedicated sword user.'_

The kunoichi wished she had Naruto's muscle as she sprang backwards to create some separation, landing on the rubble she had created earlier. She had expected him to attempt pursuit, but her opponent instead leaned his scimitar against a building and made several quick hand seals. Anko's expression narrowed as he ended with a snake sign, and the kunoichi realized that he intended to use an earth technique.

"Hmph…running won't help. _Doton: Retsudo Tenshou!"_

Anko used _Shunshin_ to vanish even as the rocks she had been standing on began to churn and twist in an attempt to crush her, holding her small sword behind her as she reached into her coat with her other hand and withdrew several kunai. The Suna-nin grabbed his weapon and blocked these as well, but one blade exploded into smoke as it impacted the scimitar and changed into an explosive tag, which stuck to the large sword. The man braced as Anko detonated the note, burning his hands and wrists and scorching the steel black where the explosion occurred. Rather than waiting to see his reaction, the impulsive kunoichi had closed in to deliver the killing stroke as soon as she had thrown the kunai. Anko had made the logical assumption that he would toss the weapon aside to avoid the blast, but he hadn't and now she was too close to evade his counterattack. With a loud shout, he swung down at the approaching Konoha-nin with all his might.

'_Shit!'_

A desperate Anko stepped back as much as she could and raised the _wakizashi_ to divert his strike a little. The blade shattered beneath the killing blow and Anko stumbled. Her muscled opponent closed the distance in two long strides and wrapped his massive hand around her neck, pinning her against a stone wall in a choke hold. She grabbed his wrist using both hands and tried to wrench him loose, but his strength was too great. The man chucked his scimitar aside and cocked his arm back, intent on shattering her skull using his own bare hand.

"There's no use resisting. You will go with _otouto_ into the next world."

The snake kunoichi grimaced and her vision swam due to air deprivation.

"Anko-san!"

Hana spun around her opponent and bolted towards the pair. The Chuunin tried to block her, but her three _ninken_ rushed in to the attack as well, mauling the other shinobi. The wild Inuzuka leapt onto the elite swordsman's back and sank her sharp canines into his neck, ripping into his skin and making him gush blood. The man howled and reached behind his back, grabbing her hair and slinging her onto the dried, cracked ground hard. The shock caused his grip on Anko to lessen enough that she was able to slither loose. Hana whirled on the ground and made to launch at him again, but the man's thick leg lashed out and he kicked her hard in the mouth, splitting her upper lip and sending her rolling as she spat out his skin and muscle. He returned his attention to Anko right in time to be blasted with her roundhouse kick. The Sand-nin's nose and right cheekbone shattered against the kunoichi's steel leg guard, and he lumbered back with Anko still holding his wrist.

"_Seneijashu!"_

Anko's shadow snakes wrapped around her opponent, with two binding his arms, and the last going between his legs to ensnare his thigh. She whipped the Suna shinobi into the modest stone temple that housed the village's patron god, or so the pious would claim. Mitarashi Anko had instead inherited Orochimaru's atheist tendencies, though her last meeting with the mad Sannin had seen her recanting a moment. Her opponent collided with the oak door, groaning as Anko allowed her snakes to slither outside her coat, grabbing their tails and bundling the three serpents under an arm. She brought her hands together to seal.

"_Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!"_

The curling dragon traveled along the three snakes in a line and slammed into the man, incinerating him on the spot and punching through the wooden door to consume all within the temple. Anko winced as she heard several agonized screams, now realizing too late that the Suna-nin had herded the civilian populace inside. She panted with exertion as her _jutsu_ concluded, and then moved to observe the carnage. The entire village, close to a hundred people had been lost. Anko reached behind her neck and scratched her purple hairline with a sheepish grin.

"Heh…I guess that was an oopsie."

Anko was still peering into the wreckage when Hana came in behind astride her dogs.

"Um…I think there were civilians barricaded in there. This could be a problem."

Anko shrugged and walked over to a still intact house, grabbing the dead man's ornate scimitar as a souvenir. Hana trailed a little behind, and the older kunoichi smashed in a window with the sword's handle, reaching in to pull a blue curtain loose, and then cracked open the potted water basin near the door while removing her coat. The snake woman cupped her hand inside and swallowed several dips to ease her thirst, and then wet the curtain to clean the blood covering her skin and clothing. Once Anko was somewhat clean, she leaned against the door with her arms crossed underneath her breasts and turned back to the Inuzuka girl, who seemed to be awaiting a response while staring at her superior's soaked mesh shirt with a slight blush on her striped cheeks. The snake kunoichi regarded her subordinate with a knowing smirk.

"War sucks. We're not the ones who chose to involve a civilian village. Blame the Sand."

The Inuzuka didn't seem convinced, but decided there was little point in arguing.

"I guess so. Toss me that towel, please."

Anko nodded and underhand tossed the bloodstained curtain to Hana, taking a moment to look around the now deserted village. All seven Suna-nin within the village had been killed, as had one Konoha-nin. The other Chuunin was slumped against a crumbling wall nursing a broken leg, but was still alive. Seven kills with one loss, not bad. Hana's dogs had dealt with the remaining Sand-nin on their side, who indeed looked as though several wild dogs had savaged him. Turning back to Hana, Anko grinned at the current view. The zipper on her shinobi vest was set low and exposed ample cleavage, and the Inuzuka kunoichi was at that moment leaning over the basin and wringing out the towel. Seized with a sudden urge, Anko sank down onto her haunches level with the other girl and reached over to cup her cheek. Hana blinked and looked up while wiping her hair.

"You did real good back there, Hana-chan. I'd have been a goner. Thanks."

Anko smirked and ran her thumb across the other kunoichi's busted lip, coating the digit with her blood and then sucking on it as she stood again, dragging Hana into a standing position with her and slinging a loose arm around her waist. At that moment, a second Konoha team appeared in the village, having approached using the same path Anko and her cell had taken earlier. The snake woman recognized Yamashiro Aoba in the lead. The black-haired man in sunglasses looked around the area and then came over to them while his teammates spread out and scoured the village. The Tokubetsu Jounin seemed to have some message to deliver, but was instead occupied with gawking at the two kunoichi. Rather than acting in a proper manner, Anko instead squinted and grinned while pulling her counterpart in closer.

"Take a picture, Aoba-san. You're a lot less liable to get maimed like that."

Hana's pointed canines were bared in a grin almost identical to Anko's. The threatening gesture was accented with the Haimaru Triplets all growling at the male Konoha-nin. Poor Aoba gulped and pulled at his vest collar with nervousness, and at last nodded and held out a scroll. Anko smirked in approval. This girl had some real potential and the right attitude to boot.

"…_Hai,_ I understand. I've come to deliver a message. Sandaime-sama has ordered all squads to return to the village at once. The battle is over."

Anko released her hold on Hana, trailing a hand along her outer thigh as she separated. Aoba watched the exchange through his sunglasses, and was still distracted when the serpentine woman snatched the scroll in his hands and pored over the short missive. The note lacked the Hokage's personal seal, but she recognized the handwriting.

"Right, this looks authentic enough. Still, I need some details about what happened back in the village."

She wanted more than needed, but Anko knew that Orochimaru would have tried to assassinate the Sandaime, and wanted to know what had happened to the bastard. And Aoba told her what he had seen, and Hana came closer to listen also. The man described how Orochimaru had impersonated the Kazekage to get close to the Sandaime, and had kidnapped the old man during the Uchiha brat's match against that crazed demon vessel Naruto had been supposed to kill during the Second Exam, trapping the Third alone inside a barrier. The man had proceeded to use some unknown _kinjutsu,_ which Anko recognized at once as _Edo Tensei,_ to resurrect the Shodai and Nidaime to aid him in combat, and was winning the battle until Naruto made an appearance, used some strange power to change into a monstrous serpent creature with wings. Her student had broken into the barrier and proceeded to beat Orochimaru down hard, and he and the Third sent him packing with a combined _katon_ attack.

"That weird little punk…he's somethin' else. I can't believe he took down Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru did manage to escape, however, more dead than alive. Well, I should be leaving now. I've got other squads to locate. _Ja matta."_

"That Uzumaki Naruto, he and Kiba went to school together and then were placed on the same Genin team. To think someone his age could…"

Anko detected no malice in the other girl's voice, and understood that she had a more enlightened view regarding her _jinchuuiki_ apprentice than most other shinobi, clan members in particular, perhaps due to her brother. So, she was that Inuzuka kid's older sister. That made things even _more_ interesting. A devious smile pulled at the snake kunoichi's mouth as she devised a little plan. Naruto had earned a reward, and he was going to get one.

'_And I'll get to ruffle Kurenai's feathers something awful in the bargain. What fun!"_

Anko's opinion regarding _that_ kunoichi had soured quite a bit in recent times. Ever since she had shown the _gall_ to go behind her back and over her head to the Hokage and complain about Anko's mission decisions with her student, acting like she had his best interests at heart, when _her_ actions were doing much more damage to the kid than Anko's. Even a blind man could see that Naruto had a crush on Kurenai, and the raven-haired bitch did shit all to discourage it even though she was involved in a long and committed relationship with another man. Kurenai had a gentle little grip on the kid's sack, and was more than content to continue leading him around like a love-starved kitten.

'_And the worst part is I'd be willing to bet she's soaked her own britches more than once thinkin' about the brat, even though she'd never admit to it.'_

Anko shook her head, clearing the unwanted thoughts and images. She had never been a person to be bothered with excessive emotions, and raging at Kurenai would accomplish nothing. The other woman _did_ seem to care about Naruto, but she still wasn't being honest with him and it was going to hurt him a lot worse in the end, when the inevitable happened and he discovered her and Asuma. Once her little musing was over, she sauntered back over to the Inuzuka, placing an arm across her shoulders and pulling on her plaited hair.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to swallow. But Naruto's no normal _gaki._ I should know. I've been working with him on the side. You'll see what I mean when we meet him. I've decided we're gonna go out an' get ourselves hammered together when we get home. We'll drag him along with us and make him get the bill like a gentleman."

Hana matched Anko's conspiratorial smirk, but her expression soon narrowed and she looked to train her sharp Inuzuka ears on something Anko couldn't hear. Still, the unit leader was astute enough to guess that it meant trouble, and rushed back over to retrieve her coat and the purloined scimitar blade.

"Sounds like a good plan, but I can hear something loud approaching. Better take a look."

As it happened, Anko wouldn't need to look, as several seconds later she heard rumbling noise as well, like ceaseless thunder in the air. The kunoichi knew the sound, charging horses. There had to be at least several dozen, given that there seemed to be no break between gallops. There was no doubt as to where the group was headed either, as the racket became louder and louder and the ground began to tremble as moments passed.

"Shit. That would be the local _daimyo_ and his men coming to investigate. I'm sure the explosions earlier reached their ears. We need to gather our casualties and make tracks now. I don't want to have to explain this mess to the samurai."

Hana nodded and ran across the small ruined hamlet to where their living Chunnin squad member remained on the ground, making a splint to hold his wounded leg in place and raising him to stand. Meanwhile Anko burned the other shinobi's corpse according to village procedure. The return to Konoha would take them into areas where there might still be hostiles lurking, and she couldn't be burdened with the added weight. The three Konoha-nin helped themselves to the village's water and provisions once those matters had been attended to, eating and drinking until the approaching samurai had almost arrived. As soon as Anko was able to see the dust clouds rising in the horizon, she motioned to her squad.

"Alright, we're all set. Let's move out."

The squad vanished using _Shunshin_ and the three dogs ran behind, leaving nothing except scorched earth and corpses when the _daimyo_ and his armed retainers arrived.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"…A demotion and probation. You've got to be kidding me, _taicho."_

Naruto stared through his mask at his captain while the Third watched on with an impassive expression. Yamato was not wearing his ANBU mask, and the blonde had come to realize that it had been broken during the older man's battle against the Ichibi. Yuugao was present at this little hearing as well, wearing her combat garb. Naruto had been sitting at home, organizing his scroll collection and when another ANBU squadron had appeared at his doorstep bearing a summons to the Hokage, with the addendum that he was to appear in proper dress. The _jinchuuriki_ had at the time expected to have his meritorious actions recognized and to perhaps receive a promotion, and instead he was now being punished.

"No such luck this time, corporal. You acted on an impulse and abandoned an assigned A-rank mission without proper authorization. I cannot let such a serious protocol violation slide and I won't reward insubordinate behavior, no matter how admirable the results."

The Sandaime said nothing, and had remained silent during the entire process. The old man was present as an observer and nothing else. Yamato was being a hardass, but his expression seemed to show that he wasn't as critical as his stern decision would indicate. Naruto wasn't the most perceptive person alive where it concerned others, but he swore he could see a silent gratitude in his captain's visage. That said, he thought his being punished was complete bullshit, and wasn't going to take it bowing down.

"I guess I should have let the Sandaime be murdered, then. The ANBU's prevailing mission is _supposed_ to be to guard the Hokage."

Yamato sighed and nodded his agreement. Sarutobi seemed to want to add his own opinion and would have been well within his rights to do so as ANBU's supreme commander. However, he maintained his silence, leaving Naruto to explain his own mistakes as the blonde wanted. The _jinchuuriki_ was no more pleased with his current predicament, but would much rather accept the punishment than have the Hokage overrule his captain. Whatever respect he had earned among his peers in the corps would have been shattered otherwise. The last thing he wanted was to be viewed as the Hokage's little pet.

"That's correct, and that's also the reason this hearing is an in-squad meeting rather than a court martial. Abandoning a mission is a _severe_ transgression, Tensai. You _cannot_ be so slipshod about these things. ANBU are the elite, and we hold our operatives to stringent regulations."

Naruto's lip curled beneath his mask, but he said nothing.

"I must agree with the lieutenant, _taicho._ He _has_ made some rookie mistakes, but the immeasurable gains his actions have brought about should more than outweigh his missteps."

The _jinchuuriki_ started, glancing to his right at Yuugao. He would have expected her to be advocating harsher punishment given her general martinet attitude, not to be taking his side. More curious is that she had used his previous rank, as though not acknowledging her captain's wishes. A bit placated to see that at least _someone_ appreciated his services, Naruto allowed his rigid posture to relax a little. Yamato, however, was not moved to compromise.

"Perhaps, vice-captain, but there are also other conduct breaches to consider, such as his having compromised his cover on more than one occasion; once with regards to Aburame Shino and again in the arena later, where other shinobi saw him unmasked. Again, this behavior exhibits carelessness which cannot be rewarded or ignored."

Naruto almost winced, having no excuses whatsoever regarding _those_ blunders. Yamato seemed not to know about the _other_ instance in the woods, where he'd stumbled into the mutt and Ino and the other two against the pale princess. Still, knowing well how much Yamanaka and Sakura were both inclined to gossip, there was no guarantee that morsel wouldn't get loose as well, and the blonde elected to cut his losses and come clean knowing things could go much worse otherwise.

"There was also a third occasion. I crossed paths with the Genin squad that Hatake Kakashi sortied to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke and Shino while I was handling that Kimimaro. He would have killed them had I not gotten involved then, and I'd gotten the mask knocked loose earlier in the battle."

Even thinking about that battle cause Naruto's hand to twitch towards the still healing puncture on his chest, bandaged and concealed beneath his white ANBU breast armor. All his others battle wounds had since healed over, but the most severe one was being persistent in hanging around.

"You came clean, so I'm willing to overlook that one. You had little choice but to act, given the overall situation. I'll have a talk with their instructors."

Sarutobi at last spoke, bringing an end to the hearing and he looked at his protégé.

"This has gone on long enough, and the matter is closed. You are given leave. Rest and make sure those wounds get healed."

Naruto nodded and bowed low to the ground, casting his lingering irritation towards his captain aside while addressing the Hokage.

"_Hai,_ Hokage-sama."

Having been dismissed, the demon container turned on his heel and exited the room without another word. Uzuki Yuugao likewise snapped out a crisp salute and made her withdrawal without waiting to be given permission. Rather than being angered with his skilled vice-captain's insolence, Yamato looked to be amused as he showed a smile.

"Mm, she seems to have taken a shine to that kid. I never would've thought to see _that._ Yuugao hasn't ever struck me as a nurturing person."

Sarutobi was likewise humored with the scene and let out a chuckle.

"Don't _ever_ underestimate a woman's maternal instincts, Tenzou."

"I'll…keep that in mind, Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime Hokage leveled an impassive stare on his most trusted retainer.

"You _were_ a bit harsh on the lad. I can understand her irritation. For his sake, I said nothing and allowed procedure to run its course."

Yamato walked around the Third's ornate desk to gaze outside through his commander's large window, where the sun shined onto the Hokage Monument, highlighting the visible crack in the Sandaime's carved image.

"You mentored the Sannin, Sarutobi-sama. You must know as well as I do that some lessons can't be imparted with a gentle hand."

Sarutobi sighed and reached towards the place where he had used to store his pipe and smoking tobacco, making no attempt to counter the valid point. His aged visage contorted into an embittered scowl when he remembered that he had cast aside his one needed release, and the old man stood and walked to his window to stand alongside the captain.

"True, but I also don't want to see him turn into a killing machine who thinks about nothing save his mission. His heart was in the right place, and I can't bear to see it squashed, not when he's now starting to comprehend what it means to be a Konoha-nin."

Yamato tugged at the metal zipper on his green shinobi vest. The veteran ANBU seemed to be unused to wearing regular shinobi clothing, but couldn't wear his Black Ops garb into public without his mask, lest he blow his own cover.

"That…is the grim world we ANBU live in, Hokage-sama. Perhaps he should be reassigned elsewhere, then. I didn't want to punish him either, but to do otherwise would have instilled the notion that he has a green light to ignore his orders whenever he thinks he knows better than his superiors, and I can't have a loose cannon like that in the corps."

The Sandaime dismissed the idea at once with an emphatic hand gesture.

"No, that won't do. He's right where he belongs. You mustn't be too quick to shelve him now, Tenzou. He'll work twice as hard to correct whatever issues he has."

"I expected no less. And on that note, perhaps I should return _this."_

Tenzou reached into the scroll compartment on his vest and withdrew a certain item. Sarutobi nodded his understanding and accepted the Yondaime's scroll, which he had given to his most able subordinate to hold onto in case the worst had happened.

"I ought to apologize about that. The Fourth Hokage's testament isn't a burden I had the right to pass onto another, no matter what the circumstances."

Yamato shrugged and crossed his arms while leaning against the wall.

"Plans within plans, Hokage-sama. You were correct to make contingencies, no need to be concerned. Though I'm not sure whether I was the most suitable choice."

Sarutobi continued to gaze out the window, training his vision on the Fourth's carving.

"You were, but thank the Kami I'm still here to handle the matter in person. I'll have to leave the village in the morning to meet with the Fire Lord, though I'm hoping to bring Naruto-kun's heritage to his attention once I've returned."

Yamato nodded and moved towards the room's exit, placing his hands in his vest pockets.

"That reminds me. With permission, I need to leave and hammer out the escort roster."

The old Hokage granted his retainer's wishes with a grunt, and Yamato bowed as and strolled out into the corridor. Meanwhile Sarutobi returned to his seat, settling his aged husk down into the worn padded chair with a pained groan. The Sandaime removed his ceremonial hat and placed the garment on his desk alongside the Fourth's scroll. The sage exhaled and massaged his temples while staring between the two items.

"A little longer…a little more, and then I'll have all the time in the world."

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Meanwhile, in a distant unknown locale, another important meeting was taking place inside what looked to be a near pitch-black cavern, inside which nine people wearing high-collared black cloaks emblazoned with red clouds had gathered in a loose semicircle. A tall, blue-skinned man glanced around the assembled group, with the poor lighting inside the cavern showing his pointed shark's teeth. With his wrapped _zanbatou_ sword at his side, a grinning Hoshigaki Kisame addressed his comrades in his rough voice.

"Man, it's been _ages_ since we've been together like this. I'm gettin' all nostalgic here."

A second cloaked man with an exotic, grass-like appearance responded with a blank robotic tone. His strange head was split in color straight down the middle, with one side pure white and the other black, and he seemed to be encased in a huge carnivorous plant.

"…**Seven years…"**

The same plant man continued, now speaking in another, more cultured and expressive voice, as though he had somehow become an entire separate person.

"…That was back when Orochimaru was still with the organization."

Across the group, a hunchbacked man glowered and slammed a large, scorpion-like metallic tail against the ground when Orochimaru's name was mentioned. Next to him, a somewhat smaller man with long, golden blonde hair that covered his whole visage on one side and obscured a scratched Iwa _hitai-ate_ let out a clipped laugh and gestured with his hand towards another shinobi. A long tongue emerged through a mouth on his open palm to lick along his skin as he did so.

"And we've got another new member, _un._ Seems like Kakuzu-san lost his temper again."

The apparent newbie had silver-white hair and wore a religious emblem around his neck. He held a long three-bladed sickle weapon that was attached to a rope inside his cloak sleeve. This seraphic man regarded his comrades with a sneering disdain, and rather than hailing back, he stared into the cavern's stalactite-covered ceiling with a bored expression making quite clear that he would much rather be somewhere else. The blonde man crossed his arms with an irritated scowl and glared at the new recruit.

"You're a rude one, _un."_

A mammoth shinobi with his head and mouth covered in black cloth placed over a white hood and a scratched Taki emblem chuckled and rolled his shoulders as he pointed with his thumb at the religious man.

"And _now_ he's silent. I can't ever make that moron close his mouth when we're alone."

The strange cultist sneered back and palmed his medallion, speaking in a suave voice.

"Go and suck a nut, Kakuzu. You might even get paid something, heathen bastard."

Kakuzu stared back and made no response, though his skin appeared to begin to darken. Kisame grinned in amusement and opened his mouth to leap into the skirmish as well while the plant man sighed using both his voices and Uchiha Itachi's Sharingan glowed red and his hand twitched towards his _tanto. _A woman's voice at last rang out in the cavern.

"Enough. This adolescent prattle is giving me a headache. We are not here to socialize."

Kakuzu's head gravitated over to regard the kunoichi, who sat right to center in the group arrangement, and whose blue hair was adorned with a blossom.

"Well then, Konan, I would much like to know the reason we _are_ here. Time wasted is _ryo_ lost."

The long-haired blonde with the mouth-hands concurred in his rich, amused voice.

"I agree. Sasori-danna's getting a little impatient over here, _un."_

The scorpion-tailed man slammed the appendage against the ground again, showering his immediate area with small rock shards and creating a small stone cloud. His low growl was almost imperceptible behind the ragged bandanna covering his mouth.

"…Indeed so. There's _nothing_ I hate more than having to wait."

At last the man in the center position spoke out in a voice laced with power and conviction, exuding a presence lethal enough to cow the other eight notorious criminals into obedience. The spiked auburn-haired Ame Missing-nin's strange, multi-colored gaze swiveled among his conspirators and commanded their undivided attention, to which all acquiesced save the newest member, who was too conceited to know better. Cloaked in shadows, the man's dim silhouette looked all too similar to one Uzumaki Naruto.

"We are assembled because the time has come to advance Akatsuki's master plan into the next phase."

An emotionless voice questioned the Akatsuki's apparent leader.

"Then we are to begin capturing the _Bijuu."_

The Leader turned to regard Uchiha Itachi, who had at last broken his stoic silence.

"Correct. We will make our opening move against Konohagakure no Sato, where we now know that two _jinchuuriki_ are located. Zetsu-san will elaborate."

The plant man inclined his head and spoke in his 'white' voice, detailing what he had learned while hiding in Konoha's lush woods during the invasion unbeknownst to either power in the battle.

"Konoha has captured the Ichibi. Orochimaru's planned invasion ended in total loss."

Kisame laughed and raised Samehada, placing the bandaged sword down in his lap.

"Itachi-san's little scheme seems to have worked like a charm, then."

Zetsu shook his dual-colored head in apparent disagreement with the shark-like shinobi.

"The plan worked _too_ well. We had hoped that advance warning would have allowed Konoha to break even with the combined Oto and Suna raiders."

The Leader continued in the same thread as his green-haired subordinate.

"However, the invasion instead ended in a complete Konoha rout, to our disadvantage."

Kakuzu cracked his knuckles and groused in an irritated tone, to which his partner leered.

"Hmph, Orochimaru…even his _accidents_ prove to be a thorn in our side."

Zetsu nodded to the large Falls-nin and continued his report.

"He has done worse than that. Orochimaru has branded Uzumaki Naruto with his _juin…"_

The Kusa Missing-nin paused a moment and then continued in his 'black' voice.

"…**The nine-tails vessel is now several times stronger than anticipated."**

This news caused some concern among the ranks, at least with the more cautious members. Sasori's growling voice rose in volume, and while still not loud, was noticeable to his comrades in the spacious cavern. The hunched man's metallic tail rose into the air like a cobra preparing to strike.

"We should have beheaded that meddlesome serpent a long time ago."

The blonde scooted over to create some space between him and the angered Sasori, and came close to colliding with Itachi. The Iwa _Nukenin_ met the Uchiha genius's expressionless stare with his own heated scowl, shaking his head and whipping his gaze back toward the remaining Akatsuki.

"Time is working against us, _un._ Konoha is liable to execute the Ichibi soon."

The Leader nodded his tacit approval, and continued in the same vein.

"The nine-tails seems to be the more worrisome issue. According to latest reports, he overwhelmed and almost killed Orochimaru in combat during the Konoha invasion."

That news resonated like an explosion. Even those members who had not been in Akatsuki at the same time as Orochimaru knew who he was. No-one panicked, to be sure, but more than one member took on a pensive expression. Several moments passed in contemplative silence, and Kisame at last shook his head in the negative.

"That's hard to believe. Uzumaki's a tough little prick, sure, but he wasn't even able to bring down that punk Zabuza six months ago."

Uchiha Itachi glanced over and added his concurrence with his partner's opinion.

"I agree with Kisame; such enormous improvement in such a short time is…improbable."

Sasori lowered his tail as he calmed down to a roar and threw in his own comment.

"But _not_ impossible…the odds all hinge on how the _Bijuu_ seal has interacted with the _juin._ And besides, the usual rules don't extend to demon containers."

Konan, the lone Akatsuki kunoichi sitting to the Leader's right ended the argument.

"The reports do not lie. However he managed it aside, the raw truth remains that the _jinchuuriki_ engaged our ex-associate and came out the winner."

The Leader's voice rang out again, again drawing all attention to the central Akatsuki.

"Thus, we must apprehend Uzumaki now, lest he grow to become a legitimate menace to Akatsuki. Orochimaru must also be served a harsh lesson. He is in critical condition now owing to the nine-tails and the time is ideal to remove him. His tampering with the _Bijuu_ is an open challenge that we will not ignore."

Akasuna no Sasori stood and slammed his tail into the earth, staring hard at the Leader.

"Allow _me_ to punish Orochimaru, Leader. I swore long ago that I would kill him."

The auburn-haired Ame Missing-nin's response was immediate and harsh.

"You will not go, Sasori. Your skills are needed elsewhere. Kakuzu and Hidan can see to Orochimaru. You and Deidara will make contact with Itachi and Kisame and work together to pursue Akatsuki's interests in Konoha."

With orders at last given, the involved parties all had their reactions. The silver-haired cultist Hidan looked between Kakuzu and the Leader with a sneer, while Kakuzu's entire expression was alive with greed, salivating over the chance to cash in on the single most wanted shinobi on the continent, and thus claim the ultimate prize. Sasori glared at the Leader a moment and sat back down, while Deidara sent the same reviling look towards Itachi. Neither Akatsuki seemed all too pleased with their assignment. Hoshigaki Kisame was wearing his usual predator's grin while stroking a rough hand along Samehada's length, pleased enough to be able to waltz into a shinobi village and smash some skulls. Itachi remained expressionless and looked to the Leader with a comment.

"That…seems like overkill. We've never sent two squads on the same assignment."

Rather than the Leader, Zetsu was the one to respond.

"We have no other choice. No single pair would be able to succeed right now. Konoha is resilient and their morale is high, and we have two _jinchuuriki_ to capture…"

The Kusa-nin's mechanical 'black' voice answered the unspoken next question.

"…**This mission cannot wait. As Deidara said, the Ichibi will last no longer than his interrogation. We must take extreme measures to ensure success."**

Once the matter had been settled, the Leader stood and addressed his comrades.

"You have received orders. I am expecting results, gentlemen. Failure is not an option."

Taking the comment as their dismissal, the Akatsuki members began to shimmer into nothingness, holographic images vanishing as the cloaked shinobi returned to their real locations scattered about the continent. First was Hidan, then Sasori. Itachi and Kisame vanished in unison, Kakuzu trailing behind an instant later. Deidara bowed and took his leave, and Zetsu was the last to go. The Leader and Konan remained behind, the sole members not having used the astral transmission _jutsu._

"I don't like this scenario at all, Pein. We've never had to be so reckless in the past."

"The mission will succeed, it must. Without all nine _Bijuu_ our plans are ruined…"

Pein made a hand seal and the gloom in the cavern began to subside, brightening the entire area to reveal a gigantic humanoid statue in the area behind where the Akatsuki had met. The Hell King remained silent, awaiting the monsters to be sealed within.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

The sun was now setting in Konoha as Naruto stalked along the streets wearing his usual 'village scowl.' At least, it _had_ been normal at one point, but now the expression seemed rather alien, and maintaining the look took a little concentration where it had been instinctive several months prior. The exchange in the Hokage Tower was weighing on his mind, as he came to terms with how 'slipshod,' as _taicho_ had said, he had been. The _jinchuuriki_ still believed that his being knocked down a rank was ludicrous, however.

"_**Hmph. I told you so, gaki. You will never gain the respect you deserve in this village.**_

A civilian shopkeeper sweeping the pavement outside his store gave a warm smile and nodded as the blonde passed him.

"_Hmm…I wonder."_

Naruto almost whirled back around to check and see whether he'd been placed under a _genjutsu_,but chose not to and continued on. Further on down the road, two women holding some inane conversation paled and walked into a house on his approach, while seeming to pretend to be circumspect about it. That was how things had become ever since Naruto's showdown with Orochimaru and his having saved the Hokage. Some people in the village had started treating him with respect and seemed to view him as a _hero._ Others saw the incredible powers he had wielded as his _Bijuu_ persona beginning to show, and held him in even greater terror than ever.

"Good evening, Uzumaki-san."

A Chuunin pair, a teenage shinobi and kunoichi, hailed the blonde as he turned onto a much livelier commercial street. Naruto nodded back and continued on his stroll, having no precise ending point in mind. The _jinchuuriki_ did know that he had no interest in stewing inside his run-down apartment. He'd thought about going to see the mutt, but Kiba hadn't seemed to be at home, and Naruto hadn't cared enough to learn where he might be. All missions were suspended at the moment, so he had to be in the village.

'_Damn…I feel so restless. I'd go train, but…'_

He still couldn't risk reopening his chest wound. Given its placement right over his heart, re-aggravating it could have serious consequences. Naruto didn't trust the medics at the hospital, nor was he willing to let more people know that he was wounded. No intelligent shinobi advertised his weaknesses to enemies, and there were people within his home village that counted as such. All he could do was wait until his advanced healing cured his wounds. The blonde had a suspicion that his cursed seal was somehow hampering the process. At that moment, Naruto's senses pricked and he halted in his tracks. The _jinchuuriki_ heard the kunai spitting the air the same instant the missile had been released.

'_Not this old trick again.'_

The blonde snorted and crouched, reaching into his boot and grabbing his own kunai. Naruto threw his weapon, and the two kunai clattered in midair and spun to the ground. He guessed whence the other weapon had been thrown, and vanished with _Shunshin _with several civilians and some shinobi watching, leaving a shadow replication behind. Naruto landed on a small building, where he saw a person in a leather trench coat peering down into the street below. Leave it to Anko to hurl a kunai into a crowded road as a lark. More interesting was the chrome-colored scimitar blade strapped to her back. The _jinchuuriki_ reached over and snatched the blade. Anko whipped around when her weapon was removed, and gazed right into its point, with Naruto pressing the tip against her _hitai-ate._

"You lose this time. That kunai routine is too outdated, make something new."

Anko reached over and nudged the wide curved blade aside, threading her other hand behind her ex-student's head to tug on his longer blonde hair. The snakelike woman glanced over Naruto's casual attire with contempt. He had gone home once leaving the Hokage Tower to change, and had opted on a black muscle shirt, selecting the color to mask whatever blood might seep past his chest bandages, though he'd also had a shadow clone rewrap those, and some brown cargo pants. He wore Anko's wooden necklace as well, which he now never seemed to remove.

"Nice hair, brat. You look like a damned civilian in those clothes."

"That's rich. You've got no room to criticize someone else's attire, Anko-chan."

Naruto smirked and ran his gaze over his old teacher's skin-tight, nigh-transparent netted suit. As though to make a point, he held Anko's new sword parallel and pressed the sharpened edge between her large breasts and leaned the blade to a side to rest its cold metal against her cheek, using gentle pressure so as not to cut through her clothing. The _jinchuuriki_ paid more attention to admiring the sword than to Anko, and might have noticed her chagrined expression had he been looking. A moment passed and he pulled it back, turning around to take a couple practice swings, considering the sword's lightness, as it wasn't all that much heavier than his melted katana, even though it was several times larger.

"Good sword. This isn't a Konoha make. You must have gotten it on mission."

Anko shrugged in response, still shivering a bit at the cold touch.

"The thing used to belong to a Sand-nin, not sure where _he_ got it. I killed the chump, so now his weapon's mine."

Naruto was quite amused to see that Anko had started practicing his own bad habits. He hadn't looted a corpse in a long time, not since stealing Zabuza's _zanbatou_ in Sakai.

"You know, stealing is a crime. Being the _respected_ Konoha ANBU I am, I should to impound this sweet little blade."

The blonde tossed the curved weapon in the air and then caught it at the point, handing Anko the handle even as he made the remark. The snake kunoichi grabbed her prize and stored it inside a scroll, placing it within her trademark coat. Keeping her hold on his hair, she pulled him along towards the brick building's side, leaving him with little choice but to go along or imitate the Sandaime's look. Though he respected the Hokage more than words could express, Naruto was in no rush to mirror Sarutobi's baldness.

"C'mon brat…I want us to hit the bar while there's still somewhere to sit."

Naruto cocked a brow and braced against the cement using his chakra when she pulled him a little too close to the edge, with three stories to the ground. The sun was almost gone now and the outdoor lights in the village were starting to shine. More and more villagers were gathering in the streets, as the night's leisure began. The blonde looked over the edge and back at Anko.

"I never remember agreeing to that. I might even have had other plans."

The purple-haired woman sauntered in and slipped and arm around Naruto, who took on a rigid posture and shot her a suspicious look in return.

"That's 'cause I never planned on asking, or taking no as an answer. You've pulled some valiant shit while I was gone, kiddo. Whippin' Orochimaru's pale-skinned ass, saving the Hokage; I want to hear all about it…_and_ get to gloat about being the person who trained a hero."

The _jinchuuriki_ noticed her shit-eating grin too late. Anko's hand trailed down and she pinched his rear, causing him to wince and breaking his concentration. The kunoichi shoved him over the ledge with a smirk, sending the blonde tumbling towards the ground. The villagers crowded on the street were in no position to avoid the plummeting Naruto, who spat a vile curse and extended a hand towards the street light nearest him as he neared the building's second level.

"_Seneijashu!"_

The blonde's shadow snakes lanced out and coiled around the metal pole, and he pulled towards the location, making a landing without harming a soul. Anko landed on the pavement a little closer to the building with all the catlike grace a trained shinobi would have, strutting over to his position without a single care in the world. Those people who had seen the whole exchange and been placed at risk glared at the kunoichi, but said nothing owing to her reputation, and the shinobi knew even better than to cross her to begin with as well. Naruto's glower was no less intense, and he wasn't so willing to be scared.

"You…are a _madwoman,_ in case I haven't said so in long enough."

Mitarashi Anko had heard such things countless times, and wasn't the least bit bothered.

"Yeah, whatever…let's get a move on. I've been too sober all week, damned mission."

Anko's gaze squinted and her lips curved into a Cheshire grin, oblivious to the heated looks being aimed towards her. The older kunoichi grabbed her ex-pupil's arm and linked her own with it, more or less pulling him along the bustling sidewalk towards Konoha's entertainment sector. Naruto knew that some people were getting the wrong idea, as several men shot him envious looks, and, to his _enormous_ bewilderment, some girls he had never met scowled at Anko. The pair stopped, or rather Anko stopped and Naruto continued walking and pulled her along several meters until he noticed her resisting, at a well-maintained stucco building with a large window. The blonde saw that the establishment was crowded inside and almost all the patrons were wearing green shinobi vests. Naruto sighed and resignation and shot his companion a serious look.

"...One thing. I'm not getting the bill. Let's make that clear right now."

Anko snorted and pushed him through the open wooden door, walking inside behind him. He got the immediate vibe that going along with the older woman's plans had been a bad idea. Naruto was not a sociable person, and never had been. The most public habit he practiced on a volunteer basis was eating at Ichiraku's, and a small ramen place was nothing near the same experience as this. There were innumerable conversations taking place all around him, and the entire place was roasting with human heat. Naruto began to perspire almost at once, causing his chest wound to tingle, and had to shove down the instinctive urge to scratch.

"Shit. This place is packed. Guess it's to be expected. We crushed two villages at once."

Anko cupped a hand over her brow and looked around, scouring the place seeking somewhere to plop down. Naruto shoved his hands in his pants pockets and tried to ignore the people who were now starting to notice his presence. The _jinchuuriki_ wasn't in his element here, and that was something the sharpened ANBU didn't like one single bit. And the place reeked like booze, something his sharpened nose wasn't appreciating. Naruto was no Inuzuka, but his bestial tenant allowed him somewhat enhanced senses relative to normal humans.

"We could go somewhere else. I'm not in the mood to get smashed to begin with."

More like he wasn't in the mood to be around an intoxicated Anko. She was quite hard enough to cope with sober. Naruto wasn't certain he even _could_ get blitzed like a normal person. Anko was less than pleased with his muttered comment and general reluctance to hang around, and rapped him behind the head with a sharp smack.

"Don't be a stick in the mud. You're the reason we're all celebrating success tonight and not grieving our Hokage. There's nothing wrong with living a little."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue back, almost shocked into submission, but said nothing as another girl stumbled near Anko, almost colliding with the woman. He took a good look at her, and blinked at the sight. Her chocolate brown hair, though long and straight rather than rough and untamed like Kiba's, and telltale red markings on her cheeks labeled her as an Inuzuka. Naruto's initial thought was that the mutt was acting like a hot girl under an illusion to prank him, but stopped short on a second glance, tilting his spiked blonde head in puzzlement. Kiba's Henge skills were nowhere near good enough to trick him, and the chauvinistic Inuzuka would sooner commit _seppuku_ than ever pretend to be a woman.

"Oh, Anko-san…I was beginning to think y'all weren't gonna show. I saved seats."

The two women seemed to know one another, while Naruto's gaze narrowed at the insinuation that this whole mess had been premeditated. The _jinchuuriki_ had a pronounced paranoid streak, as did all shinobi who wanted to live long past making Chuunin. Except in his case, those senses tended to be on the mark as much as not. A _Bijuu_ container lived a precarious existence. Neither girl nor woman noticed his expression, however, as Anko smirked and snaked an arm around the Inuzuka's waist.

"Heh, that's a good girl. Oh…Hana-chan, this strapping little punk is Naruto. Brat, this girl is…"

Naruto sucked in a breath and turned to look at the newcomer, doing his absolute best not to stare into her chest, where her well-sized breasts were exhibited _quite_ well with how her Chuunin vest wasn't zipped. He wasn't all too sure how well he succeeded, but the girl made no issue regardless. Something clicked in his mind, and he interrupted Anko's introduction and held out his own hand in a greeting gesture.

"Kiba's sister. You're…not quite what I expected."

Inuzuka Hana took her little brother's ex-teammate's hand with a bestial smile, showing her pure white canines.

"No surprise there. I mean, I _know_ I'm not some pockmarked kennel bitch with one leg missing. I'll take the surprise as a compliment."

The blonde arched a brow, meeting the girl's challenging gaze with practiced ease. Naruto was indeed quite clueless about the comment's meaning, racking his brain to ponder what the Hell the mutt's somehow attractive sister was on about. A long moment later his mind returned to that D-rank chore mission at the village pound almost eight months earlier, where he'd made a comment similar to what she'd parroted back to him. With a mental snort, he realized that Kiba hadn't been blowing smoke about reporting it back to her. At the time, Naruto hadn't believed that the mutt had an actual sibling.

"Hmm…whatever that was supposed to mean, I'm quite sure I don't get it."

Anko snickered while Hana turned her back to the tactless blonde. The constant chatter inside the tavern was making Naruto's head pound.

"I have no doubts. You can get me a beer and we'll call it even."

Kiba's sister, and _that_ concept was something the _jinchuuriki_ was still have a hard time swallowing, began stalking towards a table near the large room's center. Naruto was quite unable to resist staring this time, now at her attractive backside that those tight little spandex shorts were doing nothing to conceal. Anko walked alongside Hana and Naruto took the rear guard position. The three sat in hard wooden seats that the blonde knew would make his ass numb soon enough. There were several clear glass mugs near Hana's position that had a white, spit-like substance collected along the sides. As soon as a serving girl wearing a purple kimono came close enough, Anko slammed her palm hard onto the table and shouted out her order loud enough to be heard over all the other conversation in the tavern.

"Dango! Sake! Bring 'em hot an' keep 'em both coming 'till I tell otherwise!"

Naruto gaped at her, torn between amusement and disgust.

'_Sheesh, she talks like she's already half bagged…'_

"I'm surprised you were here earlier than us. You said you had things to do."

Anko turned her attention to Hana once the serving girl had gone back into the kitchens to retrieve her order.

"I'll check back in at the hospital tomorrow. I don't think I'm gonna want to go to work in the morning."

Naruto took the waiting period to glance around the establishment while the two women made small chatter. The interior was solid cedar, well-polished with a sweet scent that mixed with the alcohol in the air. Countless shinobi team photographs adorned the walls. Naruto spotted Sarutobi-sama and the Sannin in one central picture, the Yondaime Hokage and a much smaller Hatake Kakashi in another. Perhaps even his own parents were in this room somewhere, not that he would have recognized them. He had been born in Konoha, that much he knew, so it stood to reason that his parents had lived in Konoha as well.

'_So stupid…thinking about the past won't accomplish anything. Whoever they were, my parents have been dead a long, long time.'_

"You seem to be thinking about something important there."

Naruto blinked and glanced at the Inuzuka girl, again avoiding her chest. The sake and dango had arrived while he mused, and Anko was now quite preoccupied with shoveling both down her gullet. Hana meanwhile had another glass containing some strange golden-brown brew the _jinchuuriki_ had never seen. The blonde smirked, reaching over to snatch a dango while Anko wasn't looking. Naruto popped a rice ball into his mouth and gestured around the room with a sweeping hand motion.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was wondering about this place. There're almost no civilians here."

Anko looked over and elaborated, though her voice came out garbled due to her having chewed rice ball in her mouth. When she completed her sentence, the snake kunoichi reached over and snagged Naruto's remaining two dango balls, even though she had several more remaining on her own ceramic serving dish.

"The owner Ishido's an ex-Chuunin who quit the service when his team was killed in the Second War."

Hana shook her head at the older woman's antics, and continued as Anko replenished her sake cup right to the brim.

"The proprietor charges Konoha-nin lower prices than civilian clients, making this the number one shinobi watering hole in the village."

Naruto nodded, not caring about the explanation so much, and resumed staring into the tavern's walls. Several moments later, a hand reached over and clamped down hard on his nose. The blonde's mouth opened wide in surprise, as he glimpsed Anko's leather coat sleeve. His ex-sensei shoved a white ceramic sake bottle into his mouth, tilting the rice wine bottle to pour its entire contents down Naruto's unwilling throat. The _jinchuuriki_ gagged, but had no choice but to swallow the sake. His stomach burned as the liquid pooled in his gut. The wine wasn't all that bad, however, and had a little residual plum taste that the blonde thought quite agreeable. Still, he glared kunai at Anko while Hana snorted in humor at his sour expression. The snake woman smirked back at him. Her voice had become rather slurred, a sure indicator that she was quite buzzed.

"Quit the sulking, _gaki._ You're here to have a good time, so drink. You don't want ta leave us two cuties to get plastered alone."

Anko then slammed a large sake cup down at Naruto's place at the table, somewhat harder than needed, and stared right at the blonde as the server brought another heated bottle. The message was clear. Drink or else she would make him. The container shrugged his bare shoulders and poured some hot wine into his glass, downing it with a single measured swallow. The serpent woman clapped her hands when he began pouring a second shot.

"Hah! Now that's the spirit, kiddo! We'll slam the shit down clear 'till sunrise!"

Hana and Anko both continued watching the teenager with amusement as he consumed his sake. Now getting into the mood somewhat, Naruto chugged two more cups in rapid succession, and the server appeared at their table with more sake, as well as another liquor bottle. Anko grabbed the sake bottle and set into the wine with her usual gusto, while the serving girl set the exotic blue bottle next to the blonde's ornate glass and smiled down at him with a warm gaze. Naruto looked back at the girl with a somewhat lidded expression, a sign that the alcohol was beginning to take hold over him.

"_Ano,_ Uzumaki-san. The gentlemen sitting at the next table send their regards."

Naruto looked over towards the table in question. Among the shinobi present, he recognized the bandanna-clad Shiranui Genma, his usual _senbon_ in his mouth, as well as Ebisu, the elite tutor charged with the Sandaime's grandson's shinobi education. Genma raised his glass when he met Naruto's questioning gaze, as did his companions in quick succession. The _jinchuuriki_ blinked and returned the gesture with his own glass, at an honest loss as to how he was supposed to respond. Feeling like he had some obligation to reciprocate, the blonde reached into his pants pocket, retrieving old Gama-chan, the comic green toad wallet he had never parted with since his earlier childhood and pulling loose a thousand _ryo_ note.

"Erm…here, get them something nice in return. You can keep the change, miss."

"You shouldn't be so surprised, Naruto-kun. You saved the whole village."

Naruto uncorked the bottle and poured the clear green wine within into his cup. The vintage's sweet and gentle taste was much better than the plain plum sake he'd been having earlier, though even that hadn't been less than pleasant to the tongue. The container emptied his entire glass and poured in another serving, then pushing the bottle towards the table's center, inviting the two women to share in his prize. Anko, the opportunistic lush that she was, wasted no time whatsoever in accepting, while Hana shook her brunette head in the negative with a polite smile and continued sipping her beer. Naruto loved the pleasant heat in his visage, and the exotic mist that seemed to blanket his senses.

'_Not bad at all…I wish I'd done this a long time ago.'_

Several hours passed, as the two women became more and more plastered while Naruto seemed unable to get over the hump, and the three made casual conversation that became less coherent as the time passed. Anko coerced Naruto into recollecting his epic showdown with Orochimaru, which he obliged as well as he could in his semi-intoxicated haze, and in return recounted an exaggerated tale about her and her unit's heroic battle against one hundred crazed Suna-nin in a small border village. Hana meanwhile seemed more interested in Naruto's misadventures as a student with the mutt, as well as in Team Eight's experiences in the Chuunin Exams. At the end, Anko had her head resting against Naruto's arm, mumbling random nonsense into his red ANBU tattoo, while the blonde continued drowning more and more sake, his expensive present wine long since emptied.

"Ke ke ke…now look who's arrived. 'Bout time she showed."

Naruto ghosted Anko's misted brown gaze towards the entrance, where Yuuhi Kurenai and Asuma were entering the establishment while holding hands. Kurenai was wearing a simple knee-high black dress rather than her usual wraparound garment. Crimson orbs opened wide in shock when she swept along the tables seeking a place to sit in the crowded room, and locked surprised gazes with her spiked-haired ex-student. Naruto's own lingering gaze ventured to where her small hand was laced with Asuma's, and cocked his blonde head in puzzlement. Kurenai looked aside with blushing cheeks, causing Naruto to chuckle. He guessed that he was _supposed_ to be hurt or something at catching his 'ideal woman' on the town with another man, but there was nothing. The _jinchuuriki_ couldn't have cared less.

"Kurenai-san sure seems agitated about something. I guess I wasn't supposed to be here."

Naruto took a cold dango skewer and chewed on the rice balls while glancing at the wall.

"Hoo…she wants to…"

Anko tried to whisper something or other into his ear, but lost control over her words in mid-sentence. The inebriated serpent kunoichi's lips trailed across his ear and came to a resting position on his neck, coating his blackened _juin_ in both wine-scented saliva and residual sweet rice paste. Anko rolled her head over with a mocking smile, locking her smug expression onto Kurenai, who was seated across the room alongside Asuma and having a conversation with the bearded shinobi. The _genjutsu_ mistress appeared not to notice, but it was obvious to a skilled observer that she had.

'_Ugh…my butt's falling asleep again. Time to stand up.'_

Naruto groused in his mind and grabbed Anko's pineapple hair in a gentle hold, placing her head onto the table. The _jinchuuriki_ had remained seated all night long, but the numbness in his posterior was becoming too much, and he stood in order to massage his lower cheeks. This turned out to be a huge mistake, as the act brought all the alcohol lingering in his stomach rushing to his head. The room tilted and swirled, and Naruto lost his balance and plummeted to his back on the hard wood. Asuma and Kurenai both looked over on hearing the loud thud.

"No needs ter worries, people…I whipped Morichimara's ass like a…ping-pong ball. Little spill like this ain't gonna hurt _me."_

Thus slurring nonsense, the blitzed Uzumaki Naruto staggered back to his base, or tried to, as he bowled over again no sooner than he was standing. This time Hana, a long shot more sober than her two serpent summoning companions, though still inebriated in her own right, tried to catch the larger blonde. However, Naruto's size wasn't so simple to move around, and he brought her crashing with him. The pair ended in a compromising position with Naruto's blonde head lodged between the Inuzuka girl's breasts against the wall. The intoxicated shinobi in the tavern whistled aloud and made lewd catcalls along with Anko, who was roaring with laughter while Asuma shook his bearded head in condescension. Kurenai had her raven head buried in a hand and was staring into her table, unwilling to watch the scene. Hana pushed Naruto loose with a scarlet blush, but the predator's grin on her mouth indicated that she wasn't mad about the accident.

"You've had about enough tonight, I think. C'mon, we're leaving."

Anko shot the other girl a strange look, to which she nodded in response. The snake kunoichi's victorious smirk would have made one think that she had bested Orochimaru in combat. The purple-haired woman palmed Naruto's wallet and counted out several large bills, more than enough to cover the night's expenses, and sauntered over to stand alongside the other two. Naruto had recovered his bearings enough to stagger under his own power now, and the three made towards the exit, though Hana held his hand to make certain. Anko attached to his other side, and let her hand trail against his butt as she passed Kurenai's table, making her intentions clear to the crimson-gazed woman. The illusionist's burning glare bored hard into the snake woman's retreating back until the exit closed behind her.

"Well…I had a good time. We'll have to do this again. Perhaps."

The world seemed to tilt on its axis time and again as Naruto stumbled towards his home complex, allowing the two women to lead him along. The hike didn't take long, as Konoha's residential sector was close to Ishido's and the streets were much less crowded in the morning hours, though the _jinchuuriki_ couldn't ever recall needing so long to climb the stairs. When the container at last arrived at their ending point and Anko unlocked the place, he looked around and noticed that the view seemed odd. The overall décor was much better also; the place looked nice and livable as opposed to Naruto's slum cesspool. Even in his intoxicated state, the blonde was able to mold one coherent observation.

'_Wait a second…this isn't my apartment building. What in the living fuck…'_

Three hands grabbed onto the _jinchuuriki_ and pulled him into the apartment, and the metal door slammed shut and locked behind him.

(End Chapter 19)

**Author's Note: Well, for those who wanted to see more Anko, I aim to please. Mostly a filler-chocked chapter, but I think there was some plot advancement also, and a little combat as well. Akatsuki is now on the move and you can expect them to play a much greater role in the plot from this point on. Not really a whole lot to comment on plot wise, and you all can draw your own conclusions as to the chapter's ending. Nope, no lime-grade smut here, folks. Though, if asked nicely enough, I might consider writing a possible scene as an extra to be posted on a site where the relevant content is allowed. Don't hold your breath, however. **

**Not too much else I want to comment on, so I'll just hope everyone enjoys and all that rot. **


	20. Fallout

_The world seemed to tilt on its axis time and again as Naruto stumbled towards his home complex, allowing the two women to lead him along. The hike didn't take long, as Konoha's residential sector was close to Ishido's and the streets were much less crowded in the morning hours, though the __jinchuuriki__ couldn't ever recall needing so long to climb the stairs. When the container at last arrived at their ending point and Anko unlocked the place, he looked around and noticed that the view seemed odd. The overall décor was much better also; the place looked nice and livable as opposed to Naruto's slum cesspool. Even in his intoxicated state, the blonde was able to mold one coherent observation._

'_Wait a second…this isn't my apartment building. What in the living fuck…'_

_Three hands grabbed onto the __jinchuuriki__ and pulled him into the apartment, and the metal door slammed shut and locked behind him._

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter 20: A New Threat Revealed – Fallout**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

Naruto's vision swam as he awoke, a roaring headache pounding in his ears. The ailing blonde groaned and tried to stand, stumbling and dropping back onto the large bed. His whisker-marked cheek impacted against something warm and pliable, and Naruto mumbled something incomprehensible as he rolled to the side, now looking into the white ceiling as the carpet tickled his neck. His initial thought was that he had been slipped something and taken prisoner, and that his captors would be along soon to interrogate him. 

"Argh…lemme sleep, brat…we can do that later…"

Uzumaki Naruto blinked a moment and his lidded gaze widened in recognition as he heard a garbled, mumbled voice next to him. The _jinchuuriki_ gathered his bearings enough to sit, grimacing at the slick wetness on the mattress he'd been sleeping on as he noted that whatever the strange pungent substance was, his spiked hair was now covered in it, and looked over to his 'companion.' Mitarashi Anko was laid out on her back stark naked, breathing light snores in and out as she slept. Naruto's attention was drawn to her heaving chest, which moved in time with her respiration. The container tore his gaze loose with a recriminating scowl, standing again as Anko rolled over to where he was sitting, not caring to be smothered beneath her and not wanting to see what he'd been resting against a moment earlier. Taking a second, longer look at the gorgeous older woman, Naruto glimpsed countless scars marking her light tanned skin, evidence that she had seen combat on innumerable occasions throughout her career. The blonde recognized a newer one on her side as the kunai wound she had received at Orochimaru's hands a month or so earlier, and also saw some harsh purple bruises in a ringed pattern around her neck, like she had been strangled.

'_Shit, what a mess…I knew I shouldn't have gone along with that crazy bitch's schemes.'_

And indeed, there was a mess. The apartment, Anko's he assumed, was a complete _dump._ Her expensive-looking beige carpets were littered with emptied liquor bottles, as well as various takeout containers that indicated that she and Naruto were about on the same level as pertained to cooking. Piled in with the mess were clothes, both the previous night's as well as several other garments, and countless hentai magazines and books, including a near-complete _Icha Icha_ series that proved Anko's perverse nature to be on par with Konoha's most notorious males, were piled high in a corner near the restroom. Naruto snorted in disapproval as he gathered his clothes and prowled towards the bathroom, much too absorbed in the nosebleed-inducing memories that were now rushing back into his mind to notice that the light was on and the water running inside.

"You're awake, good...I didn't want to leave without a word to someone."

Naruto started when he reached the entrance, beginning to summon his arm snakes almost on instinct. The _jinchuuriki_ exhaled and leaned against the entrance when Inuzuka Hana looked over towards him. She was bare-breasted and wet, wearing nothing except her spandex shorts, allowing the blonde a good look at her generous curves when she moved to regard him. The older teenager's Chuunin vest was hanging loose over Anko's porcelain toilet and the wall mirror she was standing next to was misted over. The air inside the small room was like a moist haze, indicating that she had taken a shower and was still changing back into her clothes. The blonde crossed his arms with a careless shrug, still too hazed with sake to be embarrassed about the scene. Naruto had seen that much and a whole lot more the previous night.

"…You don't _have_ to leave at all. I'd rather not be stuck here alone with Anko, thanks."

Hana smirked and leaned in to kiss his cheek, causing him to blush. Still, neither the kiss nor the enticing view he had at the moment caused even the slightest stirring in Naruto's loins, which ached as though someone had taken a hammer to his sack. And he wouldn't have put something like that past Anko, either.

"That's sweet, but I need to check in back home soon or else Mom's gonna have a litter. Kiba's _quite_ enough in the sibling department, thanks."

The Inuzuka girl's warm mouth lingered a moment, and she rubbed his neck as she pulled back, turning again and reaching over to grab her vest. Naruto slid into the bathroom behind her and glanced at his image in the mirror. He too was stark naked, wearing nothing except some stained boxer shorts and Anko's necklace. The blonde's expression was pale and sunken, his gaze bloodshot owing to all the sake he'd consumed the previous evening. Naruto's bandages looked a little worn as well. There was a small pinkish smudge showing through over his wound, indicating that it had opened a little at some point or another. He groaned and massaged his temples when Hana spoke her brother's name, his plight seeming to resonate with the residual sake rumbling in his gut.

"Tch, Kiba…that reminds me…"

Screwing around with Anko was bad enough. That experience alone would be enough to give Naruto nightmares. But messing around with the mutt's sister was much worse. He'd been around Kiba long enough to know that the animal trainer was more than a little protective when it came to his relations. His pack-oriented mindset guaranteed as much.

"You're worried about how he's gonna take this."

Naruto nodded, wondering how she in the Hell she could be so casual about this mess. For the Kami's sake, he was her little brother's teammate. Or ex-teammate, whatever. The _jinchuuriki_ ran a hand through his blonde hair, as he was known to do when agitated. Hana leaned back against him, pressing her bare back against his torso and pillowing her head into his shoulder. Naruto inhaled a shuddering breath, smelling a strong pine needle aroma in her brown hair and unable to tell whether it was her natural scent, or something in the shampoo she'd used. He breathed out again with a sigh, and leaned his head onto Anko's medicine cabinet.

"There's not the slightest chance his nose won't notice what happened here and that I was involved with it."

Hana snorted and rolled her shoulders against the blonde's bandaged chest. The Inuzuka's still-moist skin brushing against Naruto sent a spark through his nerve endings. She then grabbed at a comb on the cluttered sink counter and tried to wipe the condensation on the mirror clear to brush her hair, but the mist seemed determined to remain. Hana slapped the brush back down on the counter with a growl; whether it was meant towards the mirror or Kiba, the_ jinchuuriki_ couldn't be sure.

"Fuck him, then. I'm a big girl, and I don't need _that_ useless runt's permission to have a good time. He'll get mad, but there isn't shit he can do about it."

Naruto almost chuckled, amused to note that Kiba wasn't the sole Inuzuka with a sewer mouth.

"That's nice and all, but _you're_ not the one he's gonna be pissed with."

Hana squirmed in the tight quarters and kissed the blonde's throat, nibbling on the lump.

"Trust me, Kiba knows better than to mess with me. I'm his big sister. That means I've got enough blackmail material to make him behave. Failing that, I can kick his little ass."

This time, he did let out a laugh as the girl disengaged and leaned back over the sink, wringing out her hair. Once that was done, Hana twisted it into one large braid and tossed it over her shoulder, then putting on her top and zipping the vest to its usual place.

"You _are_ his sister…I've got no doubts about that now."

The Inuzuka reached over to the sink again to take her hair tie, but rammed her elbow into the blonde's bandaged stab wound in the process. Contact with the sharp bone was all that was needed to make the sensitive puncture gush blood, and so it did, turning the light pink spot on his bandages a wet crimson. Naruto hissed and raised a hand to the complaining spot. Hana turned about to apologize, but her expression narrowed into a sharp glare at his unkempt wrappings.

"I don't know who the Hell did these, but whoever it was needs a hole stomped in them."

Naruto's bandages were stained with sweat, and he would admit that he wasn't the best at medical exercises. The _jinchuuriki_ had never needed to care about it, given his enhanced regeneration. That his demonic healing would ever stop working or the idea that he might need to know how to treat a wounded teammate was something that would have never even crossed the blonde's mind back when he should have been learning how. That previous Naruto would have snorted and abandoned someone careless enough to get hurt in combat to their own devices.

"I guess I should have paid more attention to those triage lessons at school…"

The girl ran a smooth hand along his tainted wrappings and shook her head while opening Anko's medicine cabinet, grumbling at the unappealing sight.

"Males, so _irresponsible_…lie down on the ground and hold still."

Naruto stared at her a short moment, but relented and plopped down onto the warm tile. The container kept his blue gaze locked on the Inuzuka's hand in the medicine cabinet, arching a blonde brow when she produced a kunai. Trust Anko to store weapons in such a place. And odder still was that Hana had guessed to look there. The canine kunoichi bent to a knee and sliced through the wrappings with the kunai, exposing the angered, seeping puncture beneath. There seemed to be a violent red tinge around the pierced tissue.

"Not as bad as it looks, believe me…"

For some reason, Naruto was compelled to respond to the girl's disapproving stare.

"Be quiet, idiot. I need to concentrate here."

Hana made a couple slow hand seals, and her outstretched right palm began glowing with a brilliant green light. When she touched her palm to his wound, the tissue hissed and crackled, steaming as the blonde's cellular mitosis accelerated countless times over to stitch the shredded skin back together. A strange sterile smell permeated in the restroom's moist air. The Inuzuka exhaled a hot breath and pushed back to a standing position once her medical procedure was complete, using the higher vantage point to examine the spot. Hana motioned the _jinchuuriki_ to stand again once she was through inspecting her work. Naruto rubbed the rough healed tissue as he rose, skin smarting with an intense stinging sensation, though he took a more curious interest in the procedure.

"I've never been healed with medical _ninjutsu_… it's an interesting experience."

The blonde reached out above his head and used the wet sink as a brace as he pulled back into a standing position. The steam in the bathroom had subsided somewhat. Naruto looked down at his hand on the counter when he touched against something thick on the sink, and stared in disgust at the open toothpaste tube squirted along the porcelain among various other toiletries. The _jinchuuriki_ wondered how someone could even tolerate living in such squalor, shaking his spiked blonde head as he turned on the water and wiped his palm with a washcloth.

"I couldn't prevent scarring since it was so deep and swollen, but at least it's healed over now."

Naruto looked into the mirror, which was still misted over with warm condensate but not so much as it had been earlier, and traced a thumb along the huge, twisted star-shaped mark now located over his heart. The container smirked into the mirror and rapped against the calloused tissue with his knuckles. Hana continued to watch him as she returned Anko's kunai to its 'proper' storage place.

"I like it…this'll serve as a memento. A battle like that deserves to be remembered."

The incredulous glare Naruto received in return told him that his comment might not have been the wisest.

"You shouldn't even be _alive_ right now. That stab went straight through a vital point."

Naruto shrugged, not caring to reveal too much about his unique abilities to the older girl as he put his clothes back on and slid past Hana again into Anko's bedroom. The blonde could see the sunlight outside peeking through the closed blinds, bright enough to indicate that it was late in the morning outside. The _jinchuuriki _stretched his muscled arms as he moved into the carpeted room, standing on the rare place where he could see said carpet underneath all the trash littered about. Naruto winced as he stepped on a near emptied sweet bean soup can, splashing the residual contents inside onto his pants leg. He sensed Hana's lingering stare on his back, and glanced back with a tired smirk to see her standing in the door with her arms crossed under her chest.

"I have a resilient constitution, that's all."

'Resilient' was a gross understatement, as he demon had somehow regenerated a lost heart on the spot.

"That makes no sense whatsoev…"

Naruto was saved making a more complex explanation when Anko's alarm clock rang loud in the cavernous bedroom. The blonde lowered his head on instinct, and the clock went crashing into the wall a second later, shattering into several mechanical bits and making a large dent in the plaster. The drunken and naked Anko on the bed grunted in an irritated stupor and rolled back over to go to sleep once again, pulling the covers over her now that no-one else was there to pin them against the mattress. Naruto and Hana both looked at the snake kunoichi and then stared at one another and blinked. Kiba's sister crouched down and grabbed the broken clock, swearing as she gazed at the now motionless hands.

"…Shit, it's even later than I thought. I've gotta get going."

Hana strode over to the window and opened the blinds, allowing the sun's light to stream in and brighten Anko's bedroom, and opened it wide to let in the clean morning air. The blonde teenager likewise moved in closer to the window, more than willing to escape the impure, brothel-like stench in the room. Stale sex and mid-grade booze didn't mix so well inside his sensitive nose, and his semi-intoxicating haze was beginning to subside enough so that he couldn't help but notice it. The Inuzuka medic meanwhile straddled the windowsill, one leg perched inside the room and the other resting against the concrete ground outside the apartment. Hana seemed to be about to duck through the opening and leave, but she stopped and took one last glance back over her shoulder.

"I had a nice time. I'll be around later. And tell Anko-san I said thanks, too, please."

Naruto tilted his head as the older teenager swung her other toned leg over the sill and escaped through the window. The canine girl leapt over the guardrail and rappelled against the concrete staircase, bonding down several stories to the ground below. The blonde _jinchuuriki_ leaned against the sill and watched in silence as the chocolate-haired Inuzuka vanished down the street at a brisk pace, headed towards her clan's compound. A loud snore shattered his reverie, and Naruto swiveled his head to see the sleeping Anko slam a pillow over her head to block the encroaching sunlight. He almost sneered at the sight. A grown woman wrapped in covers and buried under a pillow, sleeping in a bedroom that could have been mistaken as a swine burrow.

'…_Tch, like some obnoxious kid…sometimes I wonder which of us is the older…'_

The blonde decided to leave his ex-sensei to her sleep. Naruto had no real interest in being around when Anko awoke nursing a vicious hangover, nor did the demon carrier believe that she would want him there. The snake kunoichi was no more inclined to sentimental cuddling than the blonde ANBU corporal would have been. And Naruto still couldn't quite accept that he had done _that_ with her either. He wasn't angered about what had happened so much, though he supposed some might have argued that he had some right to be. Naruto had been a willing participant, intoxicated though he had been, and had never been one to blame his own mistakes on others. Still, he didn't want to be hanging around when Anko awoke, as being there would be to acknowledge that what he'd done with her and with the mutt's sister was something more than a ridiculous lapse in common sense.

"Even so, it's not like I hated it or something…shit, what a mess…"

Naruto's voiced thought carried through the silent apartment as he closed the wooden door behind his exit. The living room and kitchen were somewhat cleaner than the restroom and bedroom, though still a cluttered nightmare to the blonde's standards. Though the _jinchuuriki_ could be a monster in combat, he was possessed with an almost neurotic obsession with cleanliness in his modest home. Naruto couldn't even begin to understand how someone could accept living in shit like Anko seemed to, but the ANBU couldn't stand it much longer. Running a hand through his hair, the container began to make towards the apartment door, but he stopped to peruse his ex-teacher's video tape collection as he passed an open cabinet, having no idea what possessed him to do so.

'_No surprises here…action thrillers, monster movies, cheap karate flicks, and…'_

There were also some tapes labeled in Anko's own writing, as Naruto recognized her scrawl while shaking his head at the knowledge that her taste in movies was almost as regrettable as the mutt's.

'_At least she doesn't watch those Princess Fu'un movies like that numbskull…'_

Indeed, Naruto knew Kiba's most embarrassing secret, that he maintained a small shrine dedicated to the lead actress in those lame movies in his room at the Inuzuka compound. The mutt had coerced the _jinchuuriki_ into watching one installment in the theaters a while back, and he would never watch another. Turning back to the strange tapes, Naruto noticed that Kurenai's name was on one. The container almost popped that one into the VCR to investigate, but he decided on mid-reach that he didn't even _want_ to know what might be on Mitarashi Anko's home videos, nor did he care to risk rousing her with the noise. Naruto shook his head and continued towards the exit, sparing one last lingering glance towards the snake kunoichi's room as he went. Whatever his relationship with the purple-haired woman had once been, he knew that it had gone through a change that could never be reversed, and he wasn't prepared to meet those consequences right then.

'_First, I need a hot bath and some time to think…damn this hangover.'_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

The rain pounded down onto his back in a drenching torrent, lightning crackled in his vision and thunder boomed in his ears. Uchiha Sasuke glanced around the tangling wood, panting hard with exhaustion. Ruined trees littered the landscape around him, but his attention was concentrated on his own bloodstained hand, the pale skin charred and cut in places where his _Chidori_ had pierced through the Sand kunoichi's weapon. The mentioned girl, named Temari as the Sharingan wielder recalled, lie prone in the coarse mud, killed in a most gruesome manner. Sasuke experienced some strange _déjà vu_ as he gazed down at the butchered kunoichi, and turned his back to the scene with a shudder.

"You…complete bastard! That _tessen_ was an heirloom!"

The Uchiha whirled back about and stared in shock as the girl rose, metal shards still piercing into her throat, skin glistening in the relentless rain. Her listless green orbs came alive again as she slammed the broken weapon closed and charged, intent on battering the raven-haired shinobi's skull in. Sasuke tried to move to dodge, but his water-saturated limbs wouldn't respond to his mind's commands. As the blonde-haired girl closed in, a humongous Grand Fireball emerged in her blind side, incinerating her on the point. Sasuke glanced towards the attack's origin point, but saw nothing there in the blinding rain. A short moment later, an emotionless voice sounded behind him.

"Foolish little brother. You cannot even handle something as simple as that even now."

Sasuke grimaced and turned about, staring straight into his sociopath brother's evolved Sharingan. Uchiha Itachi looked much the same as he had that terrible night, clad in his ANBU combat apparel without the mask. The elder brother was standing so close within striking distance that Sasuke could smell him through the mud's overpowering earthen odor, arms at his side with a blank, expressionless visage. And still, Sasuke's own Sharingan could see the subtle arrogance in the stoic teenager, as though Itachi wouldn't acknowledge that his worthless little brother could ever harm him, thus he was willing to stand so close without being armed or in a combat stance. The raven-hared Uchiha snarled and pulled out a kunai, regaining control over his movement in his blinding rage and lashing out at his brother's chilled heart while Itachi made no attempt to move or block. The kunai struck home, but rather than bleeding out, the elder Uchiha disintegrated into ravens. The black murder scattered about overhead in silence and then reorganized. Itachi stood impassive once more, leveling his brother with the same stare.

"…You…coward…"

"Your hatred is still much too meager, _otouto._ You will never be able to kill me like this."

Sasuke screamed in anger and leapt into the air, launching a shuriken barrage at Itachi while beginning to seal a _ninjutsu._ His brother dissolved into black ravens once again. This time, however, the squawking murder rushed straight towards Sasuke, blinding his vision and making him lose his concentration as he landed hard in the mud. The rain ceased overhead as the Konoha-nin swatted at the birds, and a sick acrid stench met Sasuke's nostrils as the merciless ravens scattered and he regained his sight. The Uchiha blinked and looked about his surroundings. Sasuke was no longer in the woods, but instead in an even less welcome place: his childhood home. The mud had changed a crimson color. Rotting blood as thick and course as wet cement covered the wooden ground he remembered, staining his hands as he sat on his knees. Itachi was now nowhere to be seen, and there seemed to be nothing outside the room's window except a pitch black void. Sasuke shook his head and stared at the ground in brooding silence, and saw his mother there prone in the crimson mess, also looking the same as she had that night, the lethal sword wound that Itachi's katana had created piercing her breast.

'_So beautiful, even in death…mother, I'm sorry…to see you defiled so is more than I can stand…'_

A low, mocking whistle interrupted Sasuke's lamentations. The Uchiha's visage morphed into hatred, knowing who the intruder was without even needing to look. The Sharingan wielder did so regardless, and wasn't in the least surprised to see a certain blonde-haired brute that had no business inside Sasuke's ancestral home leaning against the near wall with his arms crossed at his chest, leering down at his mother. Uzumaki Naruto's mouth was twisted into a condescending sneer, an expression that Sasuke had come to equate with him, and was wearing that worn, bloodstained trench coat with a cheap katana girded and dangling at his side.

"Your mom was quite the looker, Sasu-chan. And to think she would give birth to something so miserable…what a waste."

Sasuke glared up at the arrogant blonde bastard, Sharingan blazing so hot that it stung.

"That…was the last insult, Uzumaki…"

The Uchiha averted his crimson gaze towards the mantle, pleased to see his household's katana still in its proper place. Sasuke leapt into the wall, using his chakra to hold there as he exposed the masterpiece sword and rushed at Uzumaki, whose sneer broadened into an insane beaming grin as he beckoned him with a come hither gesture while taking his own weapon in the other hand. The two katana clashed and sparks rained down. Naruto pressed the attack and maintained his own pace, but Sasuke's Sharingan-based insight allowed him to predict and intercept the sword swipes with surprising ease. Uzumaki made a rather poor swordsman in the Uchiha's opinion, swinging his blade around like an _oni_ would his club. The blonde was all power and no skill. The swords met and locked. Sasuke's skill and positioning allowed him to break even with Naruto's much superior raw strength.

"You know, I was hanging around when Itachi-san did it all…I thought it was hilarious."

Naruto's statement caused Sasuke's guard to slacken a moment, which was all the lowborn bastard needed to regain the advantage. Uzumaki shoved Sasuke into the wall hard, causing him to lose his grip on his blade, and came charging in to end the battle. The Sharingan prophesized that he would utilize a low stab, and the Uchiha leapt over his blonde nemesis's attack when it came, causing Naruto's blade to impale into the wall. Uzumaki growled and wrestled it loose with a speed that surprised Sasuke a bit, but the harsh tug caused him to stumble backwards, swinging the blade wild as it pulled out. Sasuke retook his blade and moved into where Naruto's momentum carried him, and let loose with a precision swing that tore clean into the blonde's neck. His expression was plastered in utter shock as his head rolled to the ground. His beheaded corpse sank to its knees and then slumped over, mixing Naruto's blood into the pre-existing mess on the ground.

"You're as disgusting as Itachi; a deviant and a disgrace to the honored Uchiha name."

Sasuke whirled and stared down at the severed head in shock. Rather than Uzumaki Naruto's spiked blonde, its hair was now a metallic color that ripped at the Sharingan user's memories. The head turned, and Uchiha Fugaku's cold, stern expression leveled his second son with an accusing glare.

"…Father…no…I didn't mean to…"

Sasuke was close to tears when a gentle hand tugged at the hem on his training shorts. Th avenger looked down in shocked horror to see that his mother was now impaled onto the katana he still held within his hand. The ancestral blade penetrated into Uchiha Mikoto's breast at the exact identical spot that Itachi's had during the massacre. His mother's other hand gripped the blade, in an attempt to push the weapon loose.

"I'm so heartbroken…to know that we would be murdered twice over…Sasuke-chan…"

Tears began rolling down Sasuke's cheeks, as reliving this perpetual nightmare as the perpetrator became more than he could take.

"…M-Mother…please…"

At that moment, a blinding pain resonated in Sasuke's chest, as he saw a katana blade piercing into him, originating at his back. A rough hand wrenched into his raven hair and pulled him to stand once more, ripping back on his head to allow him to see his attacker. Uzumaki Naruto's headless corpse had risen, and at the stump on his neck a new head began to emerge, almost like a wounded serpent regenerating its lost tail. Naruto's spiked golden locks and prominent whisker marks were still there, but the expression he wore was not the blonde's own. The look showed nothing but emptiness, something Sasuke recognized at once as being his brother's.

"Foolish little Sasu-chan. You could never hope to conquer me…"

The composite being raised Sasuke, still impaled on the katana, and slammed him hard into the wall, pinning him in place. The avenger stared with muted shock into that blank look as his killer raised Sasuke's own katana in his other hand, bringing it down in a killing arc towards his head.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke gasped at the unexpected voice, and his entire world went white When the Uchiha regained consciousness a moment later, he was slumped on a rock at Team Seven's normal training grounds with the morning sun beating down on him, pale as death and pouring cold sweat with his heart pounding twice its normal rate. The Uchiha blinked several times to acclimate to the sudden light, realizing that he must have gone to sleep while absorbed in his usual morning meditation. The would-be avenger hadn't gotten much rest ever since the invasion. That Suna kunoichi he had bested in combat continued to haunt his waking moments nonstop, as the whole gruesome kill had been recorded without his wanting it in photogenic detail with the Sharingan, branded clear into his memories in the harshest manner conceivable.

'_What I wouldn't give to be able to forget…at least Kakashi keeps his covered…'_

The Uchiha Clan's _doujutsu_ could be called a double-edged sword in some sense, as the countless terrible acts one had to commit as a shinobi were rendered so much tougher to ignore or create some emotional barrier against. The advantages that the Sharingan provided in combat were obvious, but not quite so apparent to the envious outside complainers around were the mental and emotional complications that crippled those who relied on the _doujutsu_; stresses that could push a man to madness over time. People had long whispered that the Uchiha Clan's power was cursed, but there were more valid reasons to rationalize the phenomenon, when one looked at it with a logical perspective.

'_In the end, not even an inherited power comes without its own price. I suppose that's sound logic…'_

Sasuke exhaled and shook out the mental cobwebs, much more exhausted than he had been prior to his unwanted catnap. As the Uchiha tried to stand and met with a gentle resistance, he recognized the gentle hand wiping his brow with a wet cloth, as well as the pink-haired kunoichi doing the action. While under most normal circumstances the stoic Uchiha would have brushed her touch aside and repulsed her helping hand with no hesitation, as haggard as he was now living in this perpetual nightmare, racked with convulsing phantom pains in his right hand and elsewhere, Sasuke could pocket his personal pride enough to admit that he valued the kind gesture, even though he might never come right out and tell _her_ so.

"…Sakura…"

When she saw that he was awake and coherent, Sasuke's kunoichi teammate held out a metal thermos that was warm to the touch when he accepted it. The raven-haired genius murmured his thanks as he unscrewed the black plastic lid and took a long chug, savoring Sakura's herbal tea as the medicinal brew cascaded down his throat and cut through his nerve-wrecking exhaustion like a sharp blade as the liquid pooled in his stomach.

"You were having another nightmare. That's the third time this week, Sasuke-kun…"

Night terrors were nothing new to Uchiha Sasuke, who had been coping with them on a regular basis ever since his brother's holocaust, but never since that hellish time had he experienced such emotional horrors as had plagued him in these recent nights. Sasuke made an attempt to look at his teammate, but shuddered on meeting her emerald gaze. Those green orbs made the genius once again remember the blonde Sand kunoichi he had killed in those woods, even though the pink-haired girl's were lighter and lacked the Suna girl's experience-tempered hardness, and that simple recollection brought the kill rushing back into his memories. The Sharingan wielder swallowed more tea, concentrating on the brew's bitter taste and pungent aroma in an attempt to cast the images aside.

"Yeah…but I'm all right now. Let me stand."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but reconsidered, knowing well that it was pointless to even bother arguing with Sasuke. The raven-haired Uchiha wasn't one to allow someone else's opinion change his mind. He was too stubborn, and his pride wouldn't let him accept being overruled. Sasuke waited until she removed her hand and stood, peeling loose his soaked shirt and placing it on the warming rock. Sakura placed the cloth in the grass and glanced at her wristwatch, scowling towards the village as she took in the time.

"Kakashi-sensei's late again. That man is _so_ irresponsible, I swear."

Thinking about their late teacher made Sasuke's blood roil. Kakashi was out squirreling in the village somewhere, when the Uchiha needed to get back into a normal training routine. His problems would begin to solve themselves, he believed, as soon as he had something to keep him occupied. All the mandated leisure time since the invasion had made Sasuke stew in his personal issues, and had made him ever more susceptible to the nightmares and visions. He'd made an attempt to train alone, but that had served little real constructive purpose and had soon brought him right back to the same problem.

"You're bleeding, Sasuke-kun…come here and let me bandage those."

The black-haired shinobi looked down at his hands, which were chalk white and oozing crimson where his nails had pushed into his palms. He had clenched them too hard in his impotent rage. Sasuke considered snubbing his concerned teammate once more, but he _was_ still planning on getting in his training whenever the erratic sensei chose to grace his students with his presence, and he would need to have his hands in proper working order. Sasuke scowled as he abandoned his previous place leaning against the painted wooden practice pole and marched over to his teammate, shoving his hands out with an unspoken command to be quick about wrapping them.

"You seem serious about becoming a Medic-nin…"

While Sasuke was raging against the pole, Sakura had reached into her backpack and removed several advanced medical scrolls and texts. The Sharingan user knew all about her sudden obsession with medical _ninjutsu, _having been with her in Shino's hospital room when she had expressed her intentions, and understood and even respected the reasoning behind it as well, even though the path was still one he would never even consider choosing. Uchiha were warriors, never healers, and there was the clan's vengeance to consider as well. Sakura on the other hand did have the precise chakra control one needed to excel in the medical arts. Sasuke recalled Kakashi's tree climbing and water walking exercises months earlier, the sole times she had _ever_ managed to beat him out in training, as he glanced down at the complex diagram on an open scroll.

"Uh-huh, but the hospital won't accept me into their training program until I've made Chuunin. Kakashi-sensei brought me these texts to work with until then."

That explained the resources, which shouldn't have been something a Genin-level kunoichi without a clan would have had. Kakashi had looked at Sakura with an almost beaming pride when she had expressed an interest in medicine, though Sasuke had suspected that he was looking through her more than at her, as though remembering someone else in her. The Uchiha thought it peculiar that his sensei would have such books in his own possession, though he supposed Kakashi would have more than enough pull to retrieve whatever materials he wanted.

"Then we'll have to make sure we pass the exams next time around."

Sasuke's senses pricked, and he whirled about to see someone coming. The Uchiha's lip curled in dislike on seeing Inuzuka Kiba stomping along into the training ground with his little mutt on his head. Uzumaki's little lapdogwas about the _last_ person Sasuke wanted to have hanging around, save the mongrel's whisker-marked keeper. Kiba's bestial expression narrowed as he looked between Sasuke and Sakura, who looked at him with a curious expression while wrapping the raven-haired Genin's hands. He hadn't been expecting to see Team Seven, it seemed. Sasuke stared back at him a long moment, and when it became rather obvious that the slow-witted ass wasn't going to recognize that he'd made some mistake and leave them, the Sharingan wielder endeavored to speed the process along.

"Tch, wrong grounds, mongrel…this is _our_ team's training spot. Get lost."

Kiba stormed over and glowered at Sasuke, standing close enough that the Uchiha had to experience his unpleasant bestial odor.

"Kurenai-sensei told me to report right here, Sas-_uke._ She said we were having some special training. Y'all are the ones who need to take a hike, 'cause we're using this spot."

Sasuke's mouth opened to retort, but a sarcastic voice sounded out above them.

"Now, now children…behave. I can explain this awkward little situation."

All three Genin looked over to where Kakashi stood atop the training pole, perverted book in hand, Kiba with a mulish expression as he realized he'd been somehow misled. Sasuke sneered and pointed at the steaming mongrel, as Sakura wrapped the last bandages on his palms. A little blood seeped past the wrappings, but nothing that might impede his using them.

"Kakashi…send this stinking animal back to his kennel so we can train."

Kakashi's lips quirked into an unpleasant smile beneath his mask, something that Sasuke had learned meant nothing good.

"He's going to be working with us. We're shorthanded a member with Shino in the hospital, so I've asked Kurenai-sensei to let us borrow her student while he recovers."

This was news to the Inuzuka, as the shook his head and turned to leave the clearing. For his part, Sasuke wasn't sure that Shino would recover. The poison that bastard Kankurou had used against the Aburame had ravaged him, burning out his chakra pored to such a large extent that the medics at the hospital could do little to help him. Shino's _kikaichu _had neutralized the toxin, killing themselves in the process, and were now rotting inside his _tenketsu_ network, which would soon enough do as much harm as the actual poison had. The Aburame was being kept in an induced coma and under a special preservation _fuuinjutsu _while the healers worked to conceive some solution, but the prospects weren't good. Sasuke gave Sakura a sidelong glance, and saw that she had her own hands clenched even tighter than his had been earlier, though she wasn't bleeding.

"The Hell with that, I'm outta here…I ain't being on a team with that weeping prick."

Kiba indicated towards Sasuke with a rude gesture over his shoulder and began marching back to the village. Whatever working accord the two quick-tempered Genin had managed to reach while rushing Shino to the hospital during the invasion had been lost. Sasuke wasn't all too enthusiastic about having Kiba on his team either, though he was pragmatic enough to recognize that Team Seven _would_ need a substitute member, and the Sharingan wielder wasn't about to let the canine shinobi go without a parting shot.

"Mongrel scampers back home with his tail between his legs. You're not such a braggart now without Naruto to cower behind when things get serious, I guess."

Kiba whirled back with his cheeks burning crimson, cracking his knuckles and preparing to come in swinging. Sasuke allowed a small smirk to cross his mouth, knowing that he'd nailed a sore point with the animal trainer. Hatake Kakashi stared down at the two teenagers with a severe expression, but made no move to get in between them.

"You've had worse things shoved between _your _legs, whore. Put some damn clothes on."

Kiba stopped his advance at the rock and snatched Sasuke's shirt, emblazoned on the back with the Uchiha Clan's standard, scrunching the garment into a loose ball and slinging the ball into the ground. Sasuke scowled at the immature action and reached to retrieve it, but as soon as he touched it, something warm and yellow splashed onto both his shirt and his bandaged hand: dog piss. That was more than he could take, as his _doujutsu_ blazed active while a grinning Akamaru trotted back over to his master. Sasuke choked out a snarl and leapt at Kiba, while the Inuzuka growled and cocked back an arm to meet the Uchiha's charge. Neither Genin landed a blow, however, as Kakashi materialized between them and intercepted both attacks, rooting both Sasuke and Kiba in place as a massive aura rolled over them.

"I can see that teamwork is going to be an issue here…well, I've got a _solution."_

The proud Uchiha warrior shivered inside; sweat starting to coalesce on his brow. Sasuke hadn't experienced crippling killing intent like this since Orochimaru. Not even that nutcase Gaara with his sealed _Bijuu_ had compared. Kakashi was _pissed._ Sakura was also pale and shivering, and the silver-haired veteran hadn't even been targeting her with his presence. And soon enough Kakashi turned his attention towards his kunoichi student, who was sitting on the ground silent with her medical texts open, and snapped at her as well.

"Put down the books, Sakura. You can read those at home."

Given Kakashi's sour mood, Sakura wasn't about to argue and rushed to meet her instructor's commands, standing at attention next to Sasuke. Kiba's pupils were wide and shaking. That craven mongrel had been cowed into submission and wouldn't be complaining about his new assignment again. Moments passed, and Kakashi released his mental hold over the three Genin and grinned beneath his mask, as though he hadn't even been serious to begin with, and snapped open a pocket on his shinobi vest. Sasuke released a long breath when he was allowed to move once more.

"Now then…we're going to have ourselves a little recreation. Sasuke and Sakura will remember this, I'm sure…"

Sasuke didn't need his Sharingan's insight to know what was looming, and still couldn't repress his groan when Kakashi produced two bells.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto leaned his head back against his bathtub's edge and sighed as he let the hot water seep into his aching limbs and counteract his roaring hangover. The _jinchuuriki_ seldom bothered to spend time taking such luxurious soaks, tending to take quick showers and better use his time instead, but given his mandated down time, he had chosen to indulge in a small treat on this particular occasion. There were no current missions to be completed, and he was in no general rush to train now, considering his eagerness to the previous sunset. The blonde was exhausted and somehow content as well. Naruto's relaxed euphoria came to a screeching halt, however, as the usual malevolent voice resounded within his mind.

"_**Yes…soak in the hot water like a fickle woman…it suits you well."**_

Naruto sighed, not in the least wanting to converse with the impotent _Bijuu._ At some point or another, the tailed demon had become an irritation rather than a partner. The howling voice seemed to be a bit muted compared to normal, as though some other mechanism were containing the beast's powers more than the _Shiki Fuuin_ alone.

"_There's nothing wrong with a little bath every now and then. I have to stay clean somehow."_

The container smirked as he cupped his hand and scooped some water to splash on his stomach seal, knowing that _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ could experience to a limited extent within his prison whatever touched the_ fuuinjutsu_ binding him.

"_**Clean, bah! Far from it! Engaging in such revolting debaucheries, imbibing and whoring like the worst of disgusting mortal trash!"**_

Rather than being cowed or apologetic, Naruto's mocking laugh resonated within the mindscape.

"_That's funny…a being that obliterates whole countries for sport is a fucking prude!"_

Even with the stronger barrier that existed between them, the demon's burning anger made Naruto think that someone had turned his blood into molten lava. Despite that, he _knew_ on instinct that the monster couldn't harm him now, that the great tailed demon could no longer express his powers as he wished.

"…_**Go ahead and revel in the affections of those piggish humans then, little Hero of Konoha, until such time comes that you stand helpless as I consume them!"**_

'Hero'…the term still seemed odd, even though he had heard it more than once now.

"_I begin to wonder about that…you'll have to get out of that cage first. I'm not quite sure I want you eating my village."_

Naruto blinked, not quite understanding his own words, wondering when he had begun to accept Konoha, the place he had so long hated and wanted to escape, as being _his _village. The demon wasn't the least bit amused, his growling voice changing into a low hiss. Rather than anger, the caged monster now seemed to be regarding the blonde with real hate. Perhaps he had hated Naruto all along, the _jinchuuriki_ realized, and had intended to kill him once the blonde had served his purpose and secured the beast's return to the living realm. Not a chance in Hell.

"_**Your village…imbecile! Your opinions mean nothing, so heed this warning! Fall back in line, or you will be the first to fill my stomach!"**_

The blonde snorted, seeing past the laughable attempt at intimidation. The greatest terror ever to exist had been reduced to a paper tiger…it was almost sad to see. With the cursed seal snatching whatever chakra the _Bijuu_ tried to express in its evolved incarnation and giving Naruto control, there was nothing the _kitsune _could do to challenge his prison. The _jinchuuriki_ could 'see' the beast slam against his cage in indignation, but what once might have caused his whole inner being to shake, now almost didn't even register.

"_You think about things, and I think you'll learn that my opinions mean quite a bit more than nothing now. You're not in much position to issue such threats."_

Naruto willed the voice in his head to be silent and heard no more as he returned into the 'real' world, still soaking in his bath and more revitalized than ever. For so long he had let the monster control his actions and opinions like a puppet, but the blonde could now see how he'd been manipulated, and would tolerate no more. A brilliant tactic, to be sure, approaching a broken child and giving him the companionship he'd craved, and receiving complete and total obedience in exchange. Orochimaru had done the exact same thing to Anko. That same snake had, through making his own bid to twist the blonde to his will, instead handed the _jinchuuriki_ the one tool he needed to break the invisible chain binding him to the demon's will. Now _he_ controlled the vessel's mutual potential, to use as he chose, through the cursed seal's chakra extraction power.

'_I should send the old serpent a fruitcake or something…assuming he still has arms to receive it with.'_

Making one last cleansing pass through his hair, Naruto drained the tub and strode over to his small bathroom mirror, taking a moment to admire his nakedness, looking at all the markings he'd accumulated over his career. The enormous scar on his chest was the most noticeable, something acquired in the toughest battle he'd ever experience. Then were all his seals, the _Shiku Fuuin_ on located on his stomach, Orochimaru's _Ten no Juin_ marring his neck, and Manda's summoning contract mark showing on his chest, opposite the scar. A crimson ANBU tattoo stood alone on his bicep. Each one carried its own unique tale, as the spiked blonde _jinchuuriki _was marked up like a real veteran even at thirteen. A crisp knock then sounded at Naruto's apartment door, causing him to turn his head.

'_A visitor…now that's rare. Maybe the mutt already found out about his sister.'_

No, the container amended, Kiba would have busted down the door and come charging in raging and howling. Naruto slipped on some underwear and a loose cotton robe, and moved to answer the door. The blonde hesitated a second, and returned to his room to retrieve the kunai he kept on his nightstand. He doubted whether a potential assassin would be retarded enough to knock, or to attack at high noon, but stranger things had happened. Naruto held the blade in a position where whoever was waiting on the other side wouldn't be able to see it, and answered. Whoever he might have been expecting to see there, his unmasked vice-captain wasn't high on the list.

"…Uzuki-san…this isn't a social call, I guess."

Naruto hadn't ever seen Yuugao without her mask and thick ANBU armor obscuring her look, and observed her as he stepped aside to let her into his modest apartment. The blonde wouldn't have even recognized her without the long, violet hair.

'…_She's beautiful…'_

The _jinchuuriki_ turned his attention back to the door, not wanting to be caught staring, concealing the kunai in his robe and hoping she hadn't noticed him brandishing a weapon.

"Relax, it's nothing work-related this time…no, I'm here because I need a new sparring partner. I haven't gotten a decent workout since Ha…Gekkou-san's murder and I'm going to start rusting soon unless I get back into a routine."

Naruto noticed her slight tongue slip, almost hinting at her close relationship with the _kenjutsu_ master, but was polite enough not to mention it. He knew well enough what the two had been. Still, he was curious as to the reason Yuugao would come ask him to be her training partner. Naruto's swordsmanship was nowhere near stellar. He needed something to do regardless, so he wasn't about to complain…but that didn't mean he was going to give in without a little token resistance either.

"You know, I'm supposed to be on recuperative leave…Hokage's orders."

Yuugao looked at his chest, where his chest scar was poking out a little beneath his robe, when he moved into the apartment behind her. Unlike Anko's home, where random items were scattered all over the place, Naruto possessed little he didn't need. The blonde's walls were bare. Furniture and other accessories were at an absolute minimum, and weren't in the least extravagant where he did have them, and he owned almost no modern electronic appliances. Naruto's apartment was polished to a shine, and his possessions were organized into their proper places.

"He's not in the village at the moment, so I'm quite certain it'll be alright. You're not hurt, either, so no complaining. Now get dressed and let's go."

Naruto shrugged, not all that surprised that the Sandaime was gone on business. Two rival villages had invaded their lands, it made sense that the Hokage would need to have a meeting with the Fire Lord to discuss what would be done in response. An all-out war looked to be looming on the horizon. The blonde wished that Sarutobi would have chosen him to be in his escort, but he _had_ been wounded at the time.

"Alright, sure…don't get mad when I win, though."

That comment managed to make the melancholic, serious woman smile a little.

"You haven't managed to beat me once to this point, _Tensai_…or perhaps we ought to place another little wager on the outcome."

Naruto shook his blonde head in the negative, remembering their last bet and all the extra patrols he'd had to cope with as a result.

"I'll pass on that challenge, thanks. I haven't got much to see here, but go on and have a look around while I'm changing."

The vessel returned to his bedroom and closed the door behind him, changing into a regular shirt and pants, and keeping the white robe on over them on a whim. Naruto might have removed the robe had he looked into a mirror, repulsed with the striking resemblance he now bore to the man who had sealed a_ Bijuu_ into his stomach and consigned him to a monstrous childhood as a result. The _jinchuuriki_ returned into his living room to see Yuugao standing at the large cabinet he stored his small personal _jutsu _scroll collection inside, holding at the photograph on top in her hand; the sole tangible keepsake he had ever bothered to keep around.

"That was taken when I was six…it's about all I've ever thought was worth keeping."

The photograph was a simple one: a child Naruto standing with the Sandaime on the large terrace overlooking the Hokage Monument, smiling while the old sage grinned into his pipe. That was back when the blonde still had something resembling childish innocence; back when he had been so oblivious and naive. The ANBU kunoichi turned a little on hearing her teenage subordinate's voice, placing the picture back where she'd gotten it.

"You care quite a bit about the Lord Hokage…more than a sworn commander."

Naruto shrugged again, never one to like discussing his emotions, even more so with a person he worked with.

"I was a poor orphan. Sandaime-sama was there to protect me when no-one else would lend me a hand, and he gave me this chance to become something. I owe him more than mere words could ever tell."

Yuugao's sharp black orbs seemed to see right through his understatement. She knew at once that the blonde's regard towards the venerable Kage ran much deeper than some mundane personal obligation, but chose not to press him into revealing his genuine emotions. The vice-captain understood quite well that there were certain things that people would rather keep private.

"You did well to protect the Lord Hokage, no matter what our captain said. And he believes so too, even though he assigned that punishment."

Naruto scratched his neck in embarrassment and glanced at his bare wall.

"Ah, enough with all this mush…c'mon, let's go hit each other with wooden swords."

The violet-haired woman almost smirked back.

"Ha…with pleasure, but I'm going to be the one doing all the hitting, Uzumaki."

And with that, the two ANBU went out into the village towards the training grounds.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Over a week had now passed since the attempted invasion, and things were beginning to return to normal within Konoha. The carnival atmosphere that had accompanied their overwhelming success in the battle was dissipating. The weather outside was cold, as expected in late November, which made the hot springs seem so much more inviting as Yuuhi Kurenai relaxed nude in the steaming waters. With her was Yamanaka Ino, the last remaining student on her original Genin cell. Missions were still postponed while the Hokage continued to meet with the Fire Lord and his counselors. The Sandaime was scheduled to return tomorrow, to announce the grand council's decision.

"Mmh, this water is like being in Heaven, sensei."

Kurenai smiled, arching her back against the warm rock she was leaned against.

"We'll start our mental exercises once we've had a good soak. For learning advanced _genjutsu,_ a clear mind is crucial."

Now that Ino was her sole remaining student, Kurenai had decided to begin training the girl in the more advanced illusion arts. The _genjutsu_ mistress did harbor considerable regret concerning Kiba, who she had in essence given over to Kakashi when the man had asked. However, she remained convinced that the arrangement would be to the Inuzuka's advantage in the long run. Kiba was the sort who needed a strong rival to motivate him to push his training to the limit, and with Naruto long since gone into ANBU now, the animal trainer wouldn't receive that much-needed motivation on Team Eight. The Uchiha kid would be able to replace the blonde in that role, and Kakashi was a much better choice to instruct him regardless, being a more battle-experienced and well-rounded warrior than Kurenai, as well as an expert tracker with his own nin-dogs. Her talent was in illusions, and Inuzuka Kiba had little to no potential or interest in the subtle art.

"I wish Kiba were still with us, though…I don't like him being on Forehead's team. And Naruto-kun too…"

Ino seemed to sink into the water, burrowing down in the steaming warmth to her chin.

"As do I, but those two have their own paths to walk now…Naruto in particular."

Naruto…with him gone, their team was shorthanded regardless, and that was the main reason Kurenai was willing to hand Kiba over to Kakashi, at least while Team Seven's last member recovered, which would be a long and arduous process given what she had managed to hear about his condition. Now, the Inuzuka would be in a complete team again, and would be prepared to pass the Chuunin Exams next time around. Kiba had the skills, and Kurenai believed that poor luck was to blame in his not making it past the preliminaries. Kiba was good, but Rock Lee was a good bit better, among the best competing in those exams. Against a somewhat lesser skilled opponent, her bestial student might have advanced. With the proper motivation to continue his hard work, next time he _would_ pass. Naruto was on a whole other level besides, and could well have gone against all the other candidates _at the same time_ and won, had he remained in the competition rather than moonlighting in the Hokage's honor guard in his new mask.

'_I knew the team wouldn't be together long…but I'd hoped it would be a little longer.'_

Ino on the other hand, needed more molding, Kurenai realized with a sigh. The girl had won her match in the preliminaries while Kiba had lost, to be sure, but had managed to succeed owing to sheer grit and determination, rather than potent skill. The Yamanaka's surprising toughness was admirable, and had shown that she had the potential, but would not serve her well outside a monitored exam battle environment, against an opponent that wouldn't waste time as her exam opponent had. That she had maimed a Konoha-nin mattered little to the crimson-gazed woman. Kurenai had seen actual _teammates_ shred one another apart in past exam matches. Her intention was now to train Ino as much as possible; giving her individual instruction and her undivided attention, at least until the Genin squad arrangements were scrambled again with the last exam's promotions. One or more Konoha candidates were sure to be advanced to Chuunin rank. The teams would be changed around in so that the remaining Genin could compete again in the next exams as well. Whether the girl would still be under her charge then, Kurenai couldn't know.

"I still can't believe what I heard…that he beat Orochimaru and saved the Hokage."

Kurenai might not have believed it either, had she not witnessed the events in person, or known Naruto and his potential to make the impossible happen. She, Asuma, Kakashi, Gai and countless others had been standing there helpless, able to do nothing but look on in horror as Orochimaru maimed their Hokage in combat, using a most abominable _kinjutsu_ to resurrect Shodai-sama and Nidaime-sama and twist the two great heroes to his will. For Asuma it had been like a living Hell, she knew her man well enough to see that beneath his best attempts to remain calm. He _was_ still the Third's last living son, no matter how strained the relations between them. The winter air's bite stung Kurenai as she gazed into the overcast skies, recalling the strange events, splashing a little hot spring water onto her naked breast with an idle hand motion.

"He did, Ino…believe me, and I was there and saw it all…"

The woman didn't elaborate much, leaving Ino and her ever-present gossip network to iron out the events in her own mind as she might. To be quite honest, Kurenai was somewhat hesitant to ponder that battle more than she had to, not wanting to consider the monstrous creature Naruto had changed into when he'd soared into battle like an avenging spirit, battling despite with a mortal wound that should have killed him, but didn't even slow him in the least. He had been a demon in appearance, but still the same Naruto beneath.

'_At least the villagers were mostly still under the sleeping genjutsu…'_

There would have been trouble had the civilians seen _that _Naruto looking like a living monster, his saving the Hokage and the whole village aside. The shinobi showed a little more gratitude, having seen the real horrors out there. When the villagers had regained consciousness in large part, the battle had been won. The pariah Naruto had become Konoha's new hero, and was not in the _least_ sure how to handle with his new position, Kurenai mused with a small smile, which soon turned into a scowl when she remembered _who_ had been there to hop right onto his bandwagon.

'_Just like your sensei, Anko…taking them young. And to think I called you a friend…'_

Anko's getting the kid, her own student, drunker than a skunk and using him to quench her disgusting whims, roping Kiba's older sister into her twisted game…the entire perverse situation was enough to make the kunoichi sick with indignant rage. Kurenai had no illusions whatsoever about what had happened when that odd trio had staggered into the streets that night. She'd been both relieved and still a little stung when Naruto had noticed her and Asuma together, and hadn't seemed to care a whit. The _genjutsu_ mistress knew well enough about the crush her one-time student had harbored towards her, but had never been able to summon the resolve to pull him aside and let him down as she should have, guarding that little connection she still had to the blonde. In her own mind, as long as Naruto continued to nurse some attraction towards her, he wouldn't be lost to her, or to their team. Kurenai wasn't interested in him as a lover, he was thirteen, but she also didn't want the blonde to vanish like the wind and leave her, and his other teammates, in his wake, and that was the reason it hurt her a little to see that he was no longer interested.

"Kurenai-sensei…"

Kurenai blinked, looking at Ino and cursing inside at being so thoughtless.

"_Gomen_…I must've been spacing out a little."

The thin blonde girl gave an uncaring shrug and pointed into the skies.

"Like I said…that's got to be the biggest bird I've ever seen."

The older kunoichi squinted, gazing towards where Ino was pointing. She also saw a humongous bird careening through the air, but something wasn't quite right. The bird glided much too low to the ground, swooping around in circles and then pulling higher into the clouds. Kurenai would have considered chasing the weird thing, but she was stark naked in the _onsen _and the strange avian creature was leaving her sight even then. A gentle buzzing sound reached her ears, and her crimson gaze swiveled back over in time to see several smaller hummingbirds twittering about in the air where the larger creature had been. As one passed overhead, she noticed something peculiar.

'_That's no natural creature…that almost looked like…'_

Recognition snapped into her mind, as she recalled once reading in Konoha's Bingo Book about some Iwa Missing-nin who could shape high-caliber explosives into living bombs, and tended to use an animal theme in doing so. Kurenai couldn't recall the man's name on the spot, but he was well-known to have been linked to several notorious terrorist organizations as a hired bomber, and was considered armed and lethal enough to merit an S-Class ranking. Further consideration was halted as the small hummingbirds careened towards the stress points on the wooden building next to them, as well as the _onsen_ walls. Kurenai pulled her exposed student down into the hot water as countless eardrum-shattering explosions rang out in the air all around them, showering wood splinters and stone shards all over. Konoha was under assault once more, this time with its Hokage absent.

(End Chapter 20)

**Author's Note: Last filler chapter for a good while, I think. Mainly I wanted to show what the other Genin characters, or at least the ones I consider important to the story in some fashion or another, will be doing as I move the overall plot away from them in the coming chapters. Akatsuki has now attacked, and Naruto will be getting in on that action in the next chapter. I purposely stayed quiet about their attack plan, to let you all speculate as to who will be battling who and whatnot. Not certain whether this was my best chapter overall, I'm sure it wasn't, but I just wanted to get through the rest of the filler and get back to the action. Hope everyone enjoys at least. For those who wanted the Kurenai scene to be a little longer, I wanted to save some of that material for later, when the two actually end up working together again, so please forgive me that for now.**


	21. Chosen

'_That's no natural creature…that almost looked like…'_

_Recognition snapped into her mind, as she recalled once reading in Konoha's Bingo Book about some Iwa Missing-nin who could shape high-caliber explosives into living bombs, and tended to use an animal theme in doing so. Kurenai couldn't recall the man's name on the spot, but he was well-known to have been linked to several notorious terrorist organizations as a hired bomber, and was considered armed and lethal enough to merit an S-Class ranking. Further consideration was halted as the small hummingbirds careened towards the stress points on the wooden building next to them, as well as the __onsen__ walls. Kurenai pulled her exposed student down into the hot water as countless eardrum-shattering explosions rang out in the air all around them, showering wood splinters and stone shards all over. Konoha was under assault once more, this time with its Hokage absent_

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter 21: The Chosen – Akatsuki Rampage**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

Yuugao avoided Naruto's sword stroke with ease, slamming her own practice blade between his shoulder blades with a stinging crack as he overextended. The _jinchuuriki _lurched with the harsh blow but managed to retain his balance while scowling at the kunoichi, as he knew there would be a noticeable welt there later. The purple-haired martinet seemed less than impressed with her blonde subordinate's indignant attitude. 

"Pathetic. You telegraph attacks like a novice. You're supposed to be an ANBU."

'Sparring' had soon enough turned into his vice-captain giving him Hell over his lacking skill in _kenjutsu_, something he'd never received actual training in. Yuugao seemed to get some vicious pleasure in beating poor Naruto to a black and blue pulp while criticizing his innumerable technical mistakes in excruciating detail, though she wasn't quite as obvious about her sadism as Anko used to be. Something about purple hair served to make women into nutcases, the _Bijuu_ container was convinced. Naruto leered and placed his _bokken_ against his shoulder.

"Let's move right on to _ninjutsu_ and see who comes out looking..."

At that moment, explosions boomed in the air, causing the ground beneath the two ANBU to quake. Black smoke began rising in the village, billowing into the cold late morning air. Both shinobi tossed their practice swords to the side and began running back into Konoha at a rushed pace, heading towards the source. Naruto leapt onto a short building and looked at the chaos as the pair reached the village's urban outskirts. The blonde could see no hostile shinobi around, but the ongoing assault was apparent as bombs continued to explode around in the distance, littering the streets with wood and metal shrapnel.

"Huh, a second attack…useless patrol teams must have all been sleeping. And the Hokage's gone on business, too…shit, what a mess."

Yuugao shook her head as she landed next to him, glancing into the air as a huge bird passed high overhead.

"No, that…couldn't be right. Both the Suna and Oto shinobi ranks were gutted in the last encounter. Another assault would be impossible with their present numbers."

Naruto did nothing but shrug in response, still looking down at the chaos in the streets below, mind working to isolate his target. Armed shinobi were rushing towards the battle in one direction while panicked civilians evacuated in the other, creating a nightmarish logistical situation as the two moving bodies converged on one another.

"There _are_ other villages that hate us…"

Yuugao leapt onto a taller building to gain a better vantage point, with her blonde cohort shadowing. Once there, the two were able to glimpse the battle raging in Konoha's commercial sector, and it was a massive one. Weapons and jutsu roared in the air as the village's shinobi battled against what seemed to be close to a hundred armed warriors garbed in identical blood red cloaks. Their movements were even more peculiar, however. Naruto's perception wasn't as good at the sizable distance, but it seemed as though the hostiles were moving with an almost inhuman coordination, like one single thing was controlling them all.

'_Puppets…'_

The crimson-clad puppets glided rather than ran, and were more than a match against the unprepared and bewildered Konoha-nin opposing them as a massive melee raged amongst the smoke and smoldering rubble in the explosions' wake. Yuugao came to the same conclusion about the robed shinobi as her subordinate had. Naruto's was inclined to believe that the Hidden Sand had launched another attack somehow, as puppet manipulation was a combat technique native to that village.

"This is _kugutsu_…I've heard about a master who can control a hundred puppets at once. Rumor has it that he can take down an entire nation with his dolls."

The purple-haired swordswoman crouched against the building's edge as she prepared to move down towards the combat zone, placing a slender hand on her katana's handle. Naruto reached down to draw a kunai, and grimaced as he realized that he had no gear. The blonde _jinchuuriki_ hadn't seen reason to bring his killing tools along to a light sparring match, and the current scenario was something that had never even crossed his mind. Yuugao stopped and turned back when he made no move to head into the battle with her.

"Look, I need to run home and scrounge some equipment. I'll catch up in a minute."

The vice-captain gave him a _look,_ but said or did nothing to stop him, knowing as well as he did that it was more than idiotic to rush into a combat situation without the proper gear. Naruto started out in his apartment complex's direction, bounding across the nearest street onto another building.

"Like Hell. You'll manage to get sidetracked as usual alone, so I'm tagging along."

At that moment, several more explosions rang out in rapid succession, this time centered in Konoha's central administrative district. Naruto's head whipped about in mid-leap to see the smoke rising through several points on the Hokage Tower. The _kugutsu _practitioner couldn't have done that, which made it obvious that there was at least one more attacker.

"Argh, we got caught with our pants down this time…how embarrassing."

Naruto winced as he continued to stare at the now smoking tower that stood smack in Konoha's center, higher than all the other structures in the shinobi village, almost compromising his balance as he landed on the next building. The bomber might as well have struck the Hokage Monument. To attack the location that most represented the Sandaime's rule was an insult that couldn't be overlooked. The blonde remained rooted in place until Yuugao passed him, at which point he regained his concentration and continued on his path.

"Indeed…some heads will be rolling over _this_ intelligence blunder, I can guarantee it."

The pair at last landed at Naruto's ramshackle apartment building, and soon scaled to his home. However, upon arriving it became obvious that someone else was about. The blonde's wooden door was in two broken pieces on the concrete outside the entrance, shredded down the middle with small shavings littering the area. The vessel blinked and entered, with his vice-captain a step behind. The intruder didn't take long to locate, as Naruto saw a certain cloaked shark as soon as he stepped his living room.

"…_You!"_

Relaxing on Naruto's couch with his legs propped onto the small table, his bandaged _zanbatou_ leaning against the wall next to him, was a grinning Hoshigaki Kisame. The container stared in silence at his uninvited houseguest, not quite believing the situation. Kisame reached to his side to grab the massive Samehada with one hand, training the vile shaving blade on the blonde's chest. There was a noticeable pressure in Naruto's chakra coils as Samehada pulled at his chakra, even with the weapon not quite touching him. His cursed seal stirred in response to the stimulation, but the _jinchuuriki _quashed it without hesitation. Still, the Akatsuki member seemed to notice, as his predator's grin widened.

"Took long enough, kid. I was beginning to think Itachi-san gave me the wrong address."

That answered a couple questions, as it was now rather obvious that Akatsuki were the culprits in this attack, and Naruto realized with a bothered grimace that the group had come to capture him, and all this slaughter and destruction was being done on _his_ account. The blonde continued glaring at Kisame at the entrance, and Yuugao brushed past him into the meager living room, drawing her slender katana and prowling along the wall to pincer the renegade Kiri-nin with the silent grace that marked a practiced assassin, her hawkish expression narrowing as the Akatsuki mentioned Itachi's name.

"_Kirigakure no Kaijin,_ Hoshigaki Kisame. You're an S-Class Missing-nin charged with murdering a _daimyo,_ as well as arson, sabotage and rebellious activities against both the Hidden Mist and the _Mizu no Kuni_ government…a traitor and a disgrace to the shinobi name. We don't stomach _your_ kind in our village, criminal."

Kisame's almost preened on being recognized, even as he tensed and prepared to move into combat at the slightest motion to attack on Yuugao's part. Naruto meanwhile made his shadow snakes slither down his arm, allowing their crimson heads to protrude through his robe sleeve as he angled his own position. Deep down, he envied the older man's impressive criminal record a little.

"I think we should add breaking and entering to that list. I don't like having raw sashimi in the living room. The smell's a bitch to get out."

The shark-nin ignored the insult as he rose and shouldered Samehada with practiced ease, pointing towards the bedroom with a painted thumb.

"You won't need to be concerned with that now, _jinchuuriki._ Pack a bag. You've been invited on a splendid little retreat."

The blonde started weighing his options as he responded in a sarcastic tone. Like Hell he was going to cooperate with being kidnapped. Still, Hoshigaki Kisame wasn't an opponent to be engaged on a reckless whim. Naruto stood a much better chance against him now than he would have back in Sakai, but still not a good one. Still, Akatsuki had picked a battle in the village, so engaging Kisame was now unavoidable.

"I haven't got quite enough leave saved. I'm still new to the ranks, so I'll have to pass."

Yuugao continued in a similar vein, bringing her sword into an attacking stance.

"You'll be the one taking an extended vacation instead, Hoshigaki…a nice, relaxing stint inside an ANBU interrogation cell."

Kisame's shark grin turned vicious, as his razor-pointed teeth bared in a snarl and he lurched over in preparation to strike. The bantering preamble had ended. Each word the tall Akatsuki member spoke was slow and enunciated as his massive killing intent slammed over both Konoha-nin. To Naruto, the terrible sensation seemed a suitable compliment to the battle sounds shredding through the air outside.

"Looks like we're going to have ourselves a little disagreement here. _Perfect."_

The blonde was expecting a charge, and tensed to counter it no matter which person the shark man chose to attack, but Kisame instead tossed Samehada to the side and began making seals.

"_Suiton: Baku Suishouha!"_

The _jinchuuriki_ took a cautious step back towards the apartment's ruined entrance when Kisame's gut expanded as he complete the _jutsu. _The _Nukenin_ spewed water onto the ground, and Naruto knew what would be happening next, having techniques similar in nature in his own arsenal. The blonde hesitated no longer than it took to watch Yuugao somersault back through his living room window onto the concrete outside and then retreated as well, exiting the apartment right as a massive tidal wave burst through the whole outside wall, ripping the run-down building's side asunder. Naruto almost got swept into the raging current, but managed to leap over the rail onto the building next to his now ruined apartment complex. His soaking wet companion landed a moment later.

"I think we might have done better with the puppets…"

The deluge continued to pour out through the apartment like a sluice, submerging the entire block underneath the rising waters. The building tops thus became innumerable small outcroppings in a man-made lake. Yuugao wrung out her long hair as Naruto remained concentrated on the ongoing torrent, as the waters carried wood and concrete chunks into the lake covering the streets.

"No use complaining. At least he can't come out and blindside us now."

The biggest explosion to that point then ripped into the air in the distance, causing the _jinchuuriki_ to stagger in the resulting shockwave while the smaller Yuugao was sent crashing to the ground. For a long moment, Naruto thought that his eardrums had been shattered, but he was soon enough able to hear the rushing water and the battle shouts beneath the migraine-inducing ringing. An instant later, a shadow blanketed his position in shade, and he looked high to see Kisame cresting a tsunami, bearing down on him with Samehada held high.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Deidara, explosive artistic genius extraordinaire, soared along in the air above Konoha's man-made peaks. The Iwa Missing-nin's carrier bird circled near the large red tower that stuck out like a sore thumb in the village's center. Civilians and shinobi scurried about hither and thither like countless ants in the streets below, but Deidara's attention was on his next target. Something so lacking in artistic design shouldn't be allowed to exist.

"A grotesque blot on the landscape, _un._ This ought to make a drastic improvement."

Deidara reached under his cloud-patterned Akatsuki robes into the leather satchel around his waist, scooping some material into his hand. The mouth on his right palm ingested the explosives and three small earthern birds emerged a moment later, which careened towards the Hokage Tower and landed in choice positions. Deidara glided into a good place to observe his work in motion and activated the living bombs, blowing sizable holes into the administrative building. The explosive blonde lingered about long enough to watch the smoke begin rising into the air and regarded his creation with crossed arms and a pleased nod.

"There. Now that's much more pleasant to look at, _un."_

Despite his initial irritation regarding this mission, or to be clearer, his being commanded to work alongside that philistine zombie Itachi and his coarse barbarian partner, the eccentric Iwa _Nukenin_ was now reveling in his chance to showcase his art to the ignorant masses in the largest shinobi village on the continent. Deidara let out a mad cackle and circled the smoldering tower once, then starting back towards the battle site. The blonde man lowered his altitude as he sailed past the Konoha-nin and crimson puppets battling it out in the streets and atop the buildings, weaving to the side to avoid a rogue _ninjutsu_ as it neared. The puppets were organized in a loose protective matrix around their manipulator, and the explosive Akatsuki member sought out said person, hovering in midair to clap in appreciation when he reached Sasori. The tongues on his palm hands snaked out and intertwined with one another as Deidara applauded.

"Ah, how sublime…how inspirational! Your art is resplendent, Sasori-danna!"

The red-haired living marionette, operating without his scorpion-like travel puppet in this particular battle, responded to the applause with a less than gracious smirk as he stared straight ahead, taking the compliments as his due. The compartment on Sasori's chest was opened, through which innumerable chakra strings snaked out to control his hundred puppets. At his side, his master work and the centerpiece in his extensive human puppet collection, the Sandaime Kazekage, stood as his last sentinel in case someone managed to break past his phalanx, as one hapless Chuunin almost managed to do. Sasori pulled back a crimson puppet armed with a long _yari,_ which leapt up to intercept the incoming Konoha-nin and impale him through the stomach, slamming him onto the pavement near to the two Akatsuki members.

"Hm, that's right. Eternal masterpieces like mine can be appreciated time and again…unlike those blue-collar circus acts _you_ would call art."

To accentuate his statement, Sasori commanded the puppet to slam its poison-coated weapon into the Konoha-nin over and over, observing with a cruel leer as the poor man's tortured wails rent the air. In the end, though, the puppet master was humane enough to end the prolonged savage attack with a quick spear thrust to the heart. Deidara shook his head as he watched the process. Never one to accept being outdone, the explosive blonde prepared to make his own exhibition.

'_Hm, performance art…well, two can play at that game, Sasori-danna.'_

Deidara brushed his long blonde hair aside to expose his implanted mechanical scope and peered around the combat zone, seeking a suitable model and soon isolating one close enough to his location. The criminal Iwa-nin's lips quirked into a manic grin and he reached into his satchel once more, molding a dozen or so explosive spiders. Sasori continued to concentrate on controlling his puppets, sparing his partner little attention. Deidara swooped into the melee and dropped the spiders onto the concrete, and then glided back to where Sasori stood, the puppet man piercing him with his impatient gaze.

"I disagree, Sasori-danna, with all due respect. A _true_ masterpiece is something that makes a single lasting impression and is lost, living on in the beholder's memories. Your puppets are impressive, but such outward permanence is repetitive and dull. Now observe, _un."_

The spiders crawled along the ground between the combatants, isolating their target and bounding onto her. The Konoha kunoichi tried to swat the living bombs loose as she slipped under a puppet's claw swipe, but to no avail. The explosives detonated, raining red blood and gore over the immediate area. Few had noticed the one man being maimed in Sasori's exhibition, being preoccupied with the battle, but the loud explosion and gore splattering onto the street and buildings attracted much more attention. Deidara shot his Akatsuki partner a victorious smirk, since the whole point behind a live exhibition was to give people something to notice and remember.

"Hmph…quit loitering, Deidara. You have an important task to complete too."

Sasori was an obstinate person, and he would never acknowledge being upstaged. The puppeteer's mouth curled into a scowl and he made a shooing motion with his hand. Deidara cackled and rose higher into the air on his oversized bird, making towards Konoha's central district again and leaving his partner to his work. A loud crashing noise sounded in the near distance, attracting the bomber's interest. A ramshackle dump in the slums burst wide open as water began pouring out into the streets, and a tall blonde person wearing a robe escaped to leap onto another building, with a woman a step behind.

'_So, that's the nine-tails kid. Mm, seems like that oaf Kisame might have a rough time with him…or at least one could hope.'_

Deidara decided to loiter a little longer, despite what Sasori-danna had told him. He had nothing much to do but kill time until that uncultured rube Itachi gave the signal, and his explosive supplies were running a bit low. Konoha would remember his art, he was certain. Besides, he took an aesthetic interest in the blonde _jinchuuriki,_ who according to Zetsu-san's intel had considerable talent with explosives, and in a double-crossing notion, Deidara even hoped that the blue stooge Kisame would botch the capture attempt on the kid. Itachi had been the one to design the current attack plan, and so Deidara would be _most_ amused to see the scheme go sour, though not to the point that he would risk incurring the Leader's wrath with noncompliance or sabotage. The blonde bomber would do as he was asked, but sure as Hell wouldn't go the extra distance to help ensure the plan's success.

'_Yes, that would be just excellent. Let that Sharingan bastard take the fall when this doesn't work.'_

Too absorbed in his scheming, Deidara gave little heed to his surroundings, assuming that no threat existed since the village's shinobi were all occupied with Sasori. Hence, the blonde man didn't notice the meat cleaver spinning through the air towards him until the butchering instrument was too close to evade. The cleaver sliced into his bird's wing, making the Akatsuki member shake in midair. To Deidara's surprise and overwhelming shame, his assailants weren't even Konoha-nin. Rather, a dozen or so tradesmen and shopkeepers had taken up whatever arms available to them in order to protect their businesses and homes. The militia 'soldiers' cheered at the hit and hurled curses at Deidara as his bird struggled to gain height. The blonde artist reddened with anger and humiliation. This insult was more than he could take. No-one damaged his artwork.

"Eeek, how _un-civilized!_ These mundane humdrums having the sheer _gall_ to vandalize a master artist's prized work, it's savage and reprehensible! You'll all have to be given a crash course in cultural appreciation."

Deidara hopped down onto the nearest building and sent his crippled bird hobbling towards the small mob. These insipid civilian morons _still_ didn't understand his art's true nature, the sculptor scowled as he realized, and the nincompoops poked at his wounded condor with their crude killing instruments as it approached, clawing and pecking right back at them in retaliation. At last one managed to sink a spear into its gut, prompting the rest to commence hacking at the bird in a mad rush.

"…First lesson: art is a bang, _un."_

At the same moment the villagers stared up at the shouting man, the hewn-up oversized bird on the ground next to them exploded, causing the ground to shake and blowing the whole street into smoldering rubble, reducing several businesses into nothingness and incinerating the militiamen. Deidara used his scope to peer through the churning black smoke as the harsh wind that the blast created whipped his long blonde hair about, marveling at the artistic devastation with a broad grin. A large airborne sign crashed down onto the concrete ground next to him, charred and shattering on impact, and the sculptor glanced down to read the intact lettering on one chunk. Ichiraku Ramen. And indeed, making those uncouth civilians appreciate his genius in their last moments was Deidara's own _Ichiraku._ A bright light then illuminated his vision, and the artist used his remaining explosives to mold a second condor, realizing that the moment had come. Deidara glided towards the central district once more, headed towards the Konoha ANBU's headquarters where Itachi would be waiting with the Ichibi's _jinchuuriki,_ but not even having to rendezvous with the Uchiha could spoil his good humor now.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Uchiha Itachi navigated the winding corridors in ANBU HQ without a making a single incorrect turn as he proceeded towards the secure detention zone, having memorized the compact, imposing complex in painstaking detail during his short-lived stint as a captain in the corps. There was almost no garrison present, as the veterans were to a large extent outside the village along with the Sandaime, serving as the old Hokage's guards while he met with the Fire Lord, and the remaining soldiers were out in the streets 'protecting' the village against Sasori, who seemed to be serving his intended purpose as a distraction quite well. He and his puppet legion would keep Konoha's shinobi occupied while Deidara created misdirection with random bombardments, and Itachi and Kisame would split paths to capture the two _jinchuuriki_ in the chaos. The plan was simple in nature, but it seemed to be working as designed.

"Halt, intruder!"

Itachi spared an unconcerned glance towards the guileless ANBU trainee who had at last crossed his path. The man wasn't wearing a mask or the standard Black Ops combat gear, instead armed with a kunai, and strode towards the Uchiha at a cautious pace as Itachi began raising his hands in a surrender pose. When the man came close enough to make visual contact, the illusionist moved one raised hand to tip his bamboo Akatsuki _kasa_ over onto the ground. A single glance into the Sharingan was all Itachi needed to make the man go running past him down the corridor, as his _genjutsu_ ensnared the other's mind to believe that the Uchiha had turned to escape. Itachi slid against the wall to allow him passage. For a moment, the Sharingan master considered killing the man while his back was exposed, but decided that there was little point to it and continued on his path.

'_That went well enough, but…'_

As the Akatsuki member approached the door to the compound's prison, he saw three masked sentinels holding the entrance. Realizing that his previous approach wouldn't be plausible due to their masks, which Itachi knew to be coated with a special chakra-based chemical to provide increased resistance to visual _genjutsu,_ the Uchiha bowed to the inevitable and strode into the narrow corridor. The small squad's captain recognized the intruder at once and spoke with a snarl.

"You…Uchiha Itachi! How dare…"

Itachi reached into his cloud-patterned robes and hurled three shuriken at the ape-masked captain, who evaded the shinobi stars and motioned his squad to attack. The shuriken exploded into smoke, each revealing an Itachi shadow clone, and each clone proceeded to grab one ANBU. The real Uchiha made a lone hand sign and the three clones detonated in unison, splattering blood, bone and skin all over the metallic hall and causing a strong acrid stench to permeate the still air. Itachi shook his head at the waste and moved towards the prison entrance, but paused on sensing an approaching killing intent behind him. The Akatsuki member twisted to the side and allowed the katana swipe aimed at his back to sail past him, drawing his _tanto_ and slitting the ANBU's throat with a single motion as her momentum carried her past. The genius shoved the kunoichi's corpse to the ground and incinerated her approaching comrade with a Grand Fireball, obliterating the last man on the squadron.

"Pointless…"

The Uchiha stepped over the mess and reached the entrance, looking over the seal carved into the metal door, the same one that had been there since he was in the corps. The _fuiinjutsu_ reacted to a person's chakra signature, allowing those at captain rank or higher into the room. The problem with such a seal was that, once a person's signature had been entered into its recognition mechanism, it couldn't be removed. The stoic Uchiha almost let out a smirk as he concentrated his chakra into his hand and touched the seal. No-one could have guessed that a _Nukenin_ like Itachi would ever attempt to get_ into_ ANBU prison as opposed to the reverse. The seal shimmered and the lock on the door clicked open. The Uchiha stepped through into the dim room, glancing at his surroundings when a stern voice growled out at him, dripping with ill-concealed sadism.

"Humph…well look who it is. You've got some balls coming back to this place, kid."

Itachi stared across the small prison at the lead interrogator and warden, Morino Ibiki. The ANBU detention area was small, containing six cells; two along each wall, not counting the one that contained the entrance, and was located at the complex's center to make escape much less possible. None but the most lethal or important prisoners would be housed in this place, and as a crazed demon container and the Yondaime Kazekage's last living heir, Sabaku no Gaara counted as both. The Suna-nin was the prison's sole inmate at the present time, and was chained to a chair inside a cell that was lined with special chakra suppression seals, slumped over as though drugged.

"I have urgent orders to take this _jinchuuriki_ with me, Ibiki-san, but I would much rather circumvent needless death. Please stand aside."

The scarred man in black smirked, looking like some wicked monster in the dark interrogation room. Ibiki reached with one hand into his long black coat, retrieving two metal knuckle dusters, not the bladed trench knives that Sarutobi Asuma liked to use, but more than enough to cause serious damage given the ANBU torturer's large size and considerable strength. Ibiki slipped one duster onto each hand, motioning his two minions in the room to prepare themselves as well. Meanwhile, on hearing the term _jinchuuriki _used, the sedated Gaara's head snapped over to stare at the Uchiha with a tired expression.

"Don't be ridiculous, Itachi-kun. A blood traitor has no right to talk like that. You'll be getting _nothing_ here except a little cot in the cell next to his. You see, I've been keeping a room on exclusive reserve ever since that incident, so come right on in and let's have a nice long chat. You'll never leave this compound alive again."

Itachi reached to his brow and brushed his hair aside, as emotionless as he ever was and not in the least intimidated as he revealed his glowing Sharingan.

"…I see. But do remember, I tried to be diplomatic about this."

The Uchiha glared with his _doujutsu_ and swept his red gaze across the room, attempting to capture all three shinobi in an illusion. Ibiki's two cronies clutched at their heads and moved as one, each stabbing the other with their katana, each believing that the other was Itachi. Ibiki meanwhile resisted the Sharingan-boosted _genjutsu_ and charged the smaller man, aiming to behead him with a hard right. The elder Uchiha brother slipped beneath his punch and crossed into the room, and the impact straight placed a sizable dent in the prison wall. Ibiki whirled about and threw a second punch, which Itachi blocked with his _tanto._ The torturer's hot breath touched the emotionless Uchiha as the two stood locked in a standstill.

"Clever little ruse back there…but we'll both learn how well that Sharingan likes hot needles soon enough. I can't wait."

Ibiki's tongue snaked out and licked the scar groove in his upper lip with relish.

"Hn."

The scarred man moved to throw a hook with his other hand. Itachi ducked back underneath it and pulled his blade back, scraping it along Ibiki's duster. The Uchiha plunged his _tanto_ through the larger man's kneecap with a single lightning-speed stab and ripped it back out stained crimson. The big man hissed and collapsed clutching at his knee. Itachi wasted no time, pivoting on the spot and slamming a hard heel kick into his opponent's throat with an almost mechanical skill. Ibiki's head snapped back against the metal wall and he sank down, nursing both a useless leg and a bruised windpipe. The man glared up when the cool, blood-soaked steel edge pressed against his throat, staring into Itachi's emotionless gaze as the Akatsuki member leaned over him.

"You should have heeded me when I gave the chance, Ibiki-san."

Itachi's _doujutsu_ went wide and cracked bloodshot, as the three _tomoe_ in his crimson spheres extended towards the pupils, creating a pinwheel-like phenomenon. Ibiki went pale white and his breath caught in his throat, as looking into the Mangekyou Sharingan sent him spiraling into a living Hell, _Tsukuyomi._ The Uchiha stood as his Sharingan reverted to its normal state, hovering over the shivering mess prone on the ground, the meanest screw ever to grace a Konoha prison reduced to a sobbing wreck. Itachi could have killed him, but he was content to show his superior power and leave the man to his catatonic condition. In general, the genius wasn't one to kill someone unless the situation required it. The thrill that had once come with the act had long since vanished, though Kisame still seemed to revel in the whole thing.

"Gaara-kun, it is time to go. You will be leaving this place with me."

Itachi strode over Ibiki's wounded subordinates on the ground, battling against the racking pain and the boiling in his vision that came with using the Mangekyou. Those two men would live also, having stabbed one another in non-vital spots while under the Uchiha's thrall. Sabaku no Gaara continued to observe the Akatsuki, as the _jinchuuriki_ was in no real position to argue. Itachi stuck an explosive note onto the lock on the Ichibi container's cell and activated it, blasting the mechanism apart. The silent Uchiha moved into the cell and hacked into Gaara's bindings with the _tanto,_ pulling the red-haired Genin to a standing position. The Suna-nin's impassive expression narrowed with suspicious when Itachi reached into his red and black robes and retrieved some manacles.

"…You didn't come here to rescue me."

Itachi said nothing as he gripped the vessel's wrist in one hand and locked the restraints using the other. These were special null-chakra shackles that were made in the xenophobic Hidden Snow. Akatsuki had obtained two pairs at a ridiculous markup via Kakuzu's extensive black market connections. Kisame was holding the other set, though Itachi was a bit uncertain that the manacles would hold strong against Uzumaki Naruto's massive chakra levels…assuming that the shark man could manage to get them on the kid to begin with. Nevertheless, the metal shackles worked as promised, suppressing the _youki_ that Gaara was attempting to pull out as soon as Itachi applied them. Once the prisoner was bound and helpless to escape, his captor responded to his comment.

"No, Gaara-kun…I did not. You are now our prisoner rather than Konoha's."

Itachi motioned Gaara to begin walking, which the _jinchuuriki_ acquiesced to with a snarl, having little real choice in the matter, and the stoic Uchiha moved along right behind. The Akatsuki member directed him through the halls in silence as the two exited the prison, headed towards the location where Itachi had arranged to rendezvous with Deidara, where the complex walls would open to the outdoors. As he arrived in the right place, Itachi activated the signal bomb he had planted outside earlier with the appropriate hand seal, which would call his 'comrade' into position to make the prisoner exchange. However, he sensed something wrong with the wall, and reached over to rap it with his knuckle, expression narrowing in thought as he listened to the impact.

'_Titanium reinforcement…this is new, and a problem…'_

The plan was to have Deidara blow a hole in the wall using his explosives, but that was no longer viable. Nothing the artist had in his arsenal would pack enough punch to puncture through a titanium wall, which meant that Itachi would have to handle the matter. Bracing against the pain he knew was to come, the Uchiha activated his ultimate _doujutsu_ once more.

'_Amaterasu.'_

Itachi shoved Gaara back against the corridor's other wall. Flames hotter than a million suns appeared and melted a hole in the wall in an instant, licking the edges and spreading in a slow pattern while the Uchiha slumped back against the wall, clutching his brow in pain. Itachi's vision swam, and the Sharingan burned as though someone had splashed corrosive acid onto him. His blood pounded in his ears. Using the Mangekyou once was hard enough on him. Twice in quick succession was almost more than even _he_ could endure. Had Itachi envisioned this development, he would never have used _Tsukuyomi _on Morino Ibiki.

"You're sure looking a bit exhausted there, _Itachi-san."_

The Uchiha glanced over through the hole in the wall, vision still blurred as he glimpsed a black and red blob, topped with a blonde mop. Even without looking, however, he recognized the rich, sneering voice as Deidara's, and straightened his posture, showing more strength and resolve than he had at the moment. Itachi knew that Deidara hated him stemming back to a certain incident with the artist's recruitment into Akatsuki, and would pounce on the slightest weakness, the same as all his other 'allies' in the organization save perhaps Kisame would. Orochimaru had tried once in the past, while the snake was still in Akatsuki, and Sasori would love to add a Sharingan puppet to his collection. Kakuzu would kill him to claim the prize that he would bring. There wasn't a shinobi clan or village around that wouldn't meet whatever ludicrous price the renegade Falls-nin might demand in order to get their hands on the Uchiha _kekkei genkai._ Zetsu would view him as an exotic meal, and the Leader wouldn't give a whit so long as his ring was salvaged in order to be given to his replacement. These were the perils he had embraced when he had chosen to exterminate his clan and abandon Konoha, leaving behind all the luxuries that came with being heir to the Uchiha, and likewise leaving all the ghosts to his little brother.

"I will survive. Take him, and tell Sasori to begin the retreat. I will go and assist Kisame in apprehending the nine-tails."

Itachi grabbed onto Gaara's shoulder and shoved him towards Deidara, blinking several times to restore his compromised vision. As his sight at last cleared, he saw the sculptor making an indiscreet reach towards his satchel, scowling when he realized that he had nothing inside. For once, even the stoic Uchiha ghosted a smirk, mocking the blonde man over losing his long-awaited redemption because he hadn't been able to moderate his impulses, both men knowing that Deidara would never again have a better chance to kill Itachi. The explosive blonde scowled and reached down to grab the medicated container's shackles, pulling him through the hole in the wall into his large bird's open maw and soaring back whence he had come. The Uchiha watched Deidara's winged abomination swallow Gaara whole, leaving nothing but his red hair protruding through its beak, and leapt through the hole into the village streets behind the demolition expert.

'_Now, to locate Kisame and Naruto-kun…'_

There were skirmishes raging in various places, but locating his targets was a simple matter. Two monumental chakra signatures were clashing in the Konoha slums. Itachi recognized one at once as being his partner's, and the other raged with a malevolent nature. The Uchiha let out a tired breath and deactivated his Sharingan, in an attempt to conserve his remaining stamina, as it seemed that Kisame would be unable to bring Uzumaki Naruto down on his own. Zetsu hadn't exaggerated. The overgrown child had evolved into a real shinobi since their previous meeting. Itachi concentrated hard on reaching one battle while avoiding the other as he ran through the streets, not stopping once until he happened to glance at a building, looking right into his own clan's insignia emblazoned on a cracked wooden sign.

"Hmm…how absurd, to think that I would end up returning to this place…"

Looking around the squalid Uchiha District, it was obvious to Itachi that Sasuke maintained little to do with their ancestral grounds. Dust caked the abandoned homes and shops, weeds poked out through cracks in the once impeccable streets which were now mottled with clutter, windows were broken and there were still places stained crimson. A real ghost town, one suited to the current situation as battle sounds raged in the air. Itachi could almost hear the disembodied voices screaming out at him as he browsed the places he had littered with corpses not so long ago, able to remember each individual spot in precise detail, in addition to the particular kinsman he had slain there.

"_Murderer!"_

"_Betrayer!"_

"_Monster!"_

Not surprising, that such a battle would stir a warrior clan's restless spirits. The grieved souls clawed at Itachi's own spirit, lashing out at their returned murderer in their impotent rage. In the distance, water rushed high into the air as Naruto and Kisame continued to batter one another. There was still more work to be done, and Itachi knew he needed to be getting over there, but couldn't shake the idea that there was some reason his instincts, instincts that meant so much to an Uchiha, had brought him back to this place, that it wasn't some mere coincidence. Kisame could wait a moment longer. Sasori's staged retreat was herding the Konoha-nin in the opposite direction. Meanwhile, Itachi halted in the clan district's ruined square, gazing at something that he didn't remember being there. A small stone monument sat in the center, emblazoned with the clan's insignia. Konoha must have erected it to memorialize the lost Uchiha, or perhaps his brother had commissioned the modest sepulcher. A simple bouquet rested at the monument's base.

'_Plum blossoms…mother's favorite.'_

The stoic man picked up the bouquet, examining it as though it held some great secret to be unearthed, and then crushed it in his grip, tossing it aside like so much garbage. The elder Uchiha raised his _tanto_ to the insignia on the monument, preparing to slash the same horizontal line that marred his Konoha _hitai-ate_ into his clan's memorial when he sensed a presence behind him. Halting the motion, Itachi glanced back over his shoulder, not bothering even to grace the arrival with reactivating his Sharingan.

"You've grown, little brother. However, I have no time to reminisce here. Come."

A pregnant pause ensued, and then Uchiha Sasuke gathered white lightning into his clenched hand, charging at his unconcerned brother's back with a battle scream.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

The cloaked person stumbled back as a lightning-encased hand erupted through its midsection, littering his innards all over the pavement. With an enormous hole blown in its stomach, the crimson puppet was pulled back towards the person controlling the lot, its steel katar clattering to the pavement. Hatake Kakashi stared around at the devastation in his village, smoke rising all around him, and let out a sigh.

"Look at all this damage, unbelievable…"

At that moment, two more puppets glided down towards him at the same time, one brandishing a serrated katana and the other wielding a mace. Kakashi sidestepped the blade swipe and caught the incoming mace at its long neck, and then sent the katana puppet careening across the street into a wooden building with a kick as it turned about to make a second attack. However, the mace puppet released its weapon while the man was preoccupied with its 'partner' and slid behind Kakashi, locking both his arms and turning him around, where the silver-haired elite grit his teeth as he stared right into a third puppet's high-powered crossbow, which was trained on his heart. The puppet's trigger hand tensed as it prepared to shoot an armor-piercing round.

"_Konoha Senpuu!"_

A green blur spun into the crossbow puppet, blasting it into a power pole with a vicious roundhouse kick. The marionette shattered into its individual component parts, which rolled around on the cracked pavement between the two Konoha-nin. Sparks rained down in a storm as the splintered pole collapsed, breaking the lines. The spandex-clad Gai landed next to Kakashi, covering his back with his trademark blinding grin, while the silver-haired man slipped one arm loose to grab the unarmed puppet holding him, hurling it into its katana-bearing cohort.

"Despair not, Kakashi-kun! We will rebuild and make our village lovelier than ever! I, Maito Gai, shall guarantee it!"

Kakashi slinked down into a combat position and reached to his _hitai-ate,_ uncovering his mismatched Sharingan. The disarmed mace puppet recovered and dove at his side with razor-sharp talons prepared to strike, but Kakashi saw through the motion with ease and evaded the attack, slamming the doll's own mace into its spinal column, breaking the puppet in two.

"Let's save the enthusiasm until _after_ we get through this situation. And watch it…their melee weapons are coated with poison."

Gai reached into his pack and shot a thumbs up with one hand as he pulled out his _nunchaku _using the other. The eccentric martial arts master used the chain on his weapon to block the katana puppet's blade, and then wrenched it down and beheaded the marionette with a high thrust kick. Gai and Kakashi stood back-to-back as six more puppets came bearing down on them.

"Yes! You and I shall make this event into a special challenge, then, Eternal Rival. The man who eliminates more will be the winner!"

The incoming crimson puppets spread out to surround the two Konoha-nin and advanced in a single rush. Gai grit his teeth and scowled, his previous light-hearted manner gone. Puppet parts soon began to litter the whole area, as the two elites scrapped their attackers using superior skill and teamwork. However, as soon as one puppet was knocked down, two more zipped in to replace it, and during the resulting distraction, the beaten marionettes that hadn't been broken on the whole would grab onto their lost limbs and reattach them to enter the battle once more. As this continued on, Kakashi at last began to keel over with exhaustion as his unnatural _doujutsu_ began to exact its toll on his reserves.

"Damn…there seems to be no end to this. At this rate, we'll lose to sheer exhaustion."

Kakashi reached into his vest to pop a quick soldier pill. Now and then the two would glimpse a small hole in the puppets' phalanx line and see the person manipulating them; a small, willow-like man with red hair wearing a black cloak patterned with red clouds. However, both men were too preoccupied to even think about rushing him, and the gaps never lasted more than a second or so, making such a plan implausible. Kakashi and Gai leapt back a little to escape being caught in another pincer, and the bowl-cut _taijutsu_ expert smirked at seeing his companion beginning to wind.

"You must train harder, Kakashi-kun! Such poor stamina is inexcusable!"

Kakashi paid his rival's admonishments little mind, however, as his dual-colored gaze was trained straight ahead.

"Gai...look over there…"

The spandex-clad man looked over towards the same area and blanched.

"Now what in the…"

Adding to the puppets, several respected Konoha-nin seemed to have turned against their comrades and were supporting the invaders. However, a closer inspection revealed a more rational, though no less galling scenario. The 'hostile' shinobi were mere corpses, hanging about in the same manner as the puppets, and were also being controlled using chakra strings. Their movements were slower and less coordinated than the mechanical _hitokugutsu_ marionettes, but battling against their lost comrades was taking an obvious emotional toll on the Konoha-nin still alive, and the corpses served well as meat shields. At a point well down the street, the line parted again to reveal the red-haired puppeteer staring straight at the two elites with a belligerent smirk. Kakashi growled out what both men were thinking.

"That _bastard_…he's using our own casualties to supplement his troops."

Gai seemed to sense something in the air, and looked up to see more armed crimson puppets preparing to launch at them.

"Incoming!"

Kakashi prepared to meet the next attack as well, but the charging puppets halted their motion all at once and clattered to the ground in one large heap. Sarutobi Asuma landed on the pavement near the other two instructors with his bladed metal knuckles drawn and augmented with chakra. A burnt down cigarette was in the bearded man's mouth. Asuma spat the worn butt onto the ground and lowered the knuckle blade he'd used to cut the puppets' invisible strings to his side.

"Hmm, looks like we've got ourselves a little problem here."

Kakashi murmured a response through his mask while Asuma glared into the battle.

"Now there's a gross understatement…"

Three corpse 'puppets' ambled through the air towards the elites. Asuma was standing a little closer to the ensuing battle than the other two, and the dead Konoha-nin reached his position. Asuma shook his head and made silent apologies to the spirits whose corporeal images he was about to attack. Meanwhile, a shadow passed overhead, and a large bird soared towards the puppeteer's lines. Kakashi glimpsed a blonde-haired man garbed in a red and black cloak identical to the small _kugutsu_ master's mounted on the condor, and came to assume that the two were the ringleaders in this unwarranted attack. The man leered back at the trio as he crossed over.

"_Katon: Haisekishou!"_

Asuma's _ninjutsu_ technique had him spew red-hot ash onto his enemies, continuing until he covered both them and the area surrounding them. The bearded shinobi then clicked his teeth together and the ash cloud exploded, burning the corpses to smoldering cinders as a putrid stench rose in the air. However, once the smoke cleared, their skeletal remains remained standing there, bones charred black as the molten steel that had been their kunai moments ago coated their hands. Asuma scowled and reached down to grab the nearest motionless puppet, and tossed the humanoid contraption into the skeletal trio, which resulted in the whole lot collapsing into one large bone pile. And with that, the puppet legion began to withdraw, and their manipulator took to the building tops while leaving his stolen corpses behind to cover his retreat.

"Tch. Freak thinks he can escape us now. Fat chance…come on, let's wipe 'em out."

Asuma lit another cigarette as he spoke, but he needn't have bothered, as both Gai and Kakashi were moving to the pursuit as soon as he'd opened his mouth, headed right in to run beside the other Konoha-nin who had been engaged closer to the puppeteer Sasori. The three took to the buildings in order to evade the puppets, more intent on nailing the leader than bothering with inanimate underlings.

"You seem a bit distracted, Asuma-kun."

Gai sent the Third's son a sidelong glance as the two moved alongside Kakashi, as Asuma kept glancing down around the village streets and their comrades rather than keeping his undivided attention on their target. The bearded man seemed to be seeking something or other, and was having little to no luck in locating it, as his mounting irritation suggested. The trio landed on a medium-sized building, and the Sarutobi exhaled his cigarette smoke and let out a sigh.

"I'm getting a little worried about Kurenai, that's all. I hope she hasn't gotten in over her head with these weirdoes prowling around."

The man soon regretted even mentioning his plight, as Gai reacted in his usual manner.

"Ah, love! But keep heart, Kurenai-chan is a strong…"

Gai didn't get to complete his humiliating comment however, as an ear-piercing scream rent the air behind the Konoha-nin. The agonized noise seemed to originate in the Uchiha District, a place abandoned ever since Itachi's holocaust.

"That voice, it sounded like…"

Kakashi completed the other man's sentence in a worried tone. The ruckus gripping the village now seemed to be calming down to a large extent, as there were no more loud explosions detonating all over the place, and the melee in the streets had become a routine pursuit operation. Something was happening in the slum district, but that was a good distance out. As such, the tortured wail could be heard loud and clear.

"…Sasuke."

Rather than his usual boisterous attitude, Maito Gai's voice was hard and understanding all at once. For Kakashi, this situation represented a memorable dilemma. He had to choose between his mission and his team member, between helping his comrades and protecting his student.

"Go, Kakashi. We can handle the rest over here."

The silver-haired elite nodded and turned back, leaping into the streets to make a direct beeline towards the scream's source. His path took him right into the Uchiha District's main square. When he arrived, he saw a third cloaked shinobi pressing his beaten student's cheek against the small stone monument erected to honor the murdered clan. Blood streamed down the sepulcher in thick rivers, and Sasuke's shattered right arm hung limp at his side, mottled with small scorch marks that indicated he'd tried to use _Chidori._ Sasuke's assailant spoke without moving in a haunting voice.

"It's been a long time, Kakashi-san."

The speaker's voice had aged somewhat, but his quiet, haunting tone was unmistakable.

"Not long enough, Itachi. Let Sasuke go, _now."_

Uchiha Itachi turned around, and Kakashi averted his gaze ever so little in order to avoid looking into his bright Sharingan. Instead he looked at Sasuke, who Itachi then pulled into a standing position and turned around, holding him in a hostage position against Kakashi. The kid looked more like a raw steak than a human being. His black orbs, identical in color but so much more expressive than his older brother's, were both swollen shut. His right cheek was red and swollen as well, and blood gushed out through a split lower lip as well as a deep gash on his other cheek where Itachi's ornate ring had ripped open the skin. That ring glistened in the sunlight, as the elder Uchiha snatched his little brother's raven hair and held him out a little, exhibiting his work but not letting him loose. Kakashi had lived through a war, but seldom had he seen such a savage beating.

"You have not taught him well. He remains as pampered and weak as he ever was, and he has not even come close to mastering his Sharingan."

Kakashi scowled through his mask and glared death at the criminal genius. Itachi reached into his cloak and pulled out a bloodstained _tanto_ in response, holding the blade against Sasuke so as to remind the Konoha elite that he had a prisoner, as though Kakashi could have overlooked _that_ detail. The act seemed to indicate that Itachi had no apparent intention to attack the silver-haired shinobi, at least at that moment

"Don't stand there and belittle him, traitor. You haven't got the right. Exterminating the Uchiha Clan wasn't enough. You had to come here again with allies to wipe out the rest."

Itachi gave no emotional reaction to the older man's accusations, not that Kakashi had expected one. A sudden wind blew through the abandoned neighborhood, sending dead leaves and random debris rolling down the unkempt road. The Uchiha Missing-nin's cloud-pattered cloak and long slate hair moved in response in the breeze.

"I was ordered to this village to retrieve the Fourth Hokage's heritage. Reducing Konoha's operational strength in the process is a mere bonus."

Kakashi grit his teeth in recognition, as there could be but one person who could be called such: the child that his sensei had sealed a _Bijuu_ into in order to save the village. And in an ironic twist, that same village was now being torn apart so that some unknown hostile organization could procure said child. Konoha was hurting, her people were being slaughtered in the village streets and in the indirect sense, Uzumaki Naruto was exacting his long-coveted revenge on all the people who had once maltreated him without needing to do a thing, as this was all being done on his account.

"Minato-sensei's…all this killing and destruction, was over one damned teenager…"

A polluted chakra resonated through the air, originating in the slums. Kakashi knew that it was Naruto's vile cursed seal going active, and a superstitious sort might have thought it to be in response to the man's inner musings about the teenager. Itachi's crimson Sharingan orbs shuddered closed a second as he seemed to consider the situation and Kakashi's previous words, and the _Nukenin_ came to some unvoiced decision.

"…It was required. You, however, now have other matters to be concerned with."

Quicker than Kakashi could react, Itachi's _tanto_ plunged into Sasuke's side, sliding between the beaten Genin's ribs with zero resistance. The raven-haired Uchiha let out a high shriek and he curled into a ball while still in his brother's iron grip. Kakashi could do naught but stare in horror while the elder teenager pulled his short steel blade back out. Itachi said nothing as he slung his hostage to the ground next to the silver-haired shinobi. Kakashi never even thought about attacking the man in revenge at that point, as he tore into his vest in a near panic in order to produce bandages, pressing down hard with his hand to halt the bleeding as best he could. The older man could tell that Sasuke had incurred some busted ribs as he pushed into the adolescent's side, and he knew that his pupil must have been experiencing indescribable pain at that moment, and also that it paled in comparison to his emotional torment.

"Train him harder, Kakashi-san, quit indulging his childish petulance. I will not spare this pathetic wastrel a third time."

Itachi had abandoned his previous position, as his emotionless voice's origin point had changed, but Kakashi never diverted his concentration to look at the Uchiha criminal as he retreated into the shadows, no doubt headed towards the Konoha slums and Naruto. Sasuke's strangled breathing and pained moans were the lone sounds that penetrated the cold December air within the abandoned district. Near them, the clan monument now bore a long line slashed through the carved Uchiha crest, as the groove ran red with the last scion's blood. Another dishonor heaped onto the name.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto and Yuugao leapt aside in opposite directions as the wave crashed onto their perch, turning the building into a large pool. Kisame now stood in the center, smirking as he brandished Samehada and awaited attack. The two ANBU shinobi landed to either side, catching the shark-nin in a basic pincer. Naruto's initial impulse was to pull the exact same stratagem he had used against Kimimaro and run out to make the large man chase him, but his superior had other ideas. The blonde recognized her hand signal as a command to cover her attack, which made the _jinchuuriki _bristle with irritation. Having to support someone else's action in combat didn't sit well with him. Kisame had chosen to watch Naruto, and hadn't seen the vice-captain's signal, though odds were he could never have recognized it regardless, not being a Konoha ANBU.

"…_Ninpou: Seiryuujashu!"_

Naruto's red serpents lashed out through his robe sleeve and hurled towards the motionless Kisame, mouths opening to release their heated discharges once within range. The Kiri-nin's brows rose in surprise as he maneuvered Samehada into a guard position to intercept the attack. The attack dissipated as it reached the wrapped blade, doing no harm other than singing the bandages a little. Kisame's grin widened, showing his pointed teeth.

"You should've remembered, _gaki._ Samehada eats chakra."

The blonde scowled, but the blinding smoke and searing heat still accomplished his purposes, as the attack obscured Kisame's peripheral vision enough to provide the needed cover. Three Yuugao clones rushed at the shark man's exposed back with drawn katana, moving in a strange blurring dance. Naruto recognized the move as some advanced _kenjutsu_ but couldn't quite place it. Kisame grunted as the clones approached, and glided along the water's edge, pulling Samehada back to rest on his shoulder. The blonde cursed beneath his breath as he recognized what the man was doing and tried to pull his snakes back, but it was too late. Naruto's attack continued right on past Kisame's previous position and slammed into Yuugao's shadow clones, incinerating them on the spot. At the same moment, the real Yuugao came descending towards the Akatsuki member, again in his blindside.

"Heh…now that's a little too predictable. Don't underestimate Kiri's Seven Swordsmen."

Kisame swung the massive Samehada with one hand to intercept the incoming strike, an impressive sight to behold. Yuugao never had a chance against the man's monstrous power, and the shark man's nonchalant swing knocked her precise katana slice back with ease. The Akatsuki swordsman grinned and lashed out with his other arm using more speed than a man his size would be expected to have, smacking the much smaller ANBU kunoichi across the water-covered battleground on a collision course with the building's concrete maintenance shed. Naruto used _Akuma-Shunshin_ to move between her and the hard wall, and caught her in his arms. Even then, her porcelain cheek was beginning to swell with blood.

"Oi…"

Yuugao squirmed in her teenage subordinate's hold and reached a hand up to touch her bruised cheek, breathing out a low hiss at the resulting sting.

"I'm still conscious. Look out, here he comes again."

Naruto let her go and returned his attention to Kisame, who was running across the area. The shark man hoisted Samehada and tossed the scaled _zanbatou_ high into the air. The killer blade spun well past where Kisame would be able to catch it and attack the two ANBU without halting his charge. The disoriented Yuugao stumbled when Naruto put her down and almost sank into the standing water. Meanwhile Kisame was getting closer, making hand signs as he approached.

"_Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu!"_

Kisame sprang high into the air, and a pointed water tendril snaked out through the standing liquid beneath him. The large tendril twisted and shot towards Naruto and Yuugao, morphing into a shark shape during its movement. Naruto glimpsed Kisame catching his sword in midair as he rolled to the side, pulling his companion down with him. The shark missile impacted hard against the shed wall, causing the thick concrete to crack and splinter. A sharp cement shard sliced into the blonde's side, cutting through his robe as he hit the water. As soon as he hit the 'ground,' the Akatsuki member was again closing in on him with Samehada poised to rend. Naruto knew that he couldn't evade and pull Yuugao out at the same time, and waited until the shark man committed to his swing.

"_Seneijashu!"_

Naruto's red snakes emerged again, coiling around the incoming Samehada when Kisame made a one-handed chop to bind the shaver in place. The swordsman snarled and pulled back against the snakes to regain control over his weapon, but their constricting reptilian muscles wouldn't give. Seizing the moment's advantage, the _jinchuuriki_ leapt in towards his would-be kidnapper and lodged a hard punch at his head with his other hand. Kisame caught the blow at the wrist and grabbed hard onto the blonde's limb, shoving him to his knees. The Akatsuki member leaned over Naruto and stared right into him.

"This game's over now, kid. You'll need to remember the other important thing about Samehada too …"

Kisame's shark grin returned in total measure.

"…So listen good. This blade doesn't slice…_it shreds!"_

The shark concentrated chakra into Samehada and ripped back again, shredding its bandages along with Naruto's snakes. Serpent meat, red scales and white cloth pieces rained onto the ground in a mixture next to the cruel weapon. The blonde's right hand seized with the shared pain and dropped to his side, twitching as he watched his opponent raise the blue scaled abomination over his head with a barbaric smile, intent on taking a little more. Naruto grit his teeth in pain, struggling in vain to break Kisame's iron-clad hold on his other arm.

"_Fuuton: Daitoppa!"_

The blue-skinned swordsman's mouth slacked open and Kisame turned straight into Yuugao's wind blast, which sent both him and a cursing Naruto via unwilling extension rocketing across the zone towards the building's edge. The blonde again tried to twist loose, but the shark wasn't having it. Kisame stuck Samehada into the water as he approached the drop and used the blade as an anchor to halt his motion. The Akatsuki member smirked and raised his enormous weapon once again to block an incoming Yuugao's thrust, shoving the slender woman backwards with no exertion whatsoever.

"Hee hee, and here I thought Konoha's Black Ops were supposed to be tough. Y'all are even worse than those other goons Itachi-san and I killed a while back."

Uzuki Yuugao's cold expression turned even more so, and the ANBU _jinchuuriki_ could have sworn the air's temperature plummeted a degree or two.

"You're the ones who wiped out Epsilon Squad eight months ago…"

Kisame leaned over and leered, shouldering Samehada and wrenching his blonde-haired captive onto the ground, water streaming all around him.

"Yeah…that's right, sweetheart. Those wimps were in the right place at the wrong time."

Naruto seized on the opening that the staring contest between Yuugao and Kisame granted him, and swung his leg into the leaning shark man's cranium. The Akatsuki member stumbled in surprise and relaxed his grip on the container's wrist enough to let him pull his arm loose. The blonde_ jinchuuriki_ wasted no time in standing back up, and moved outside the cloaked Mist swordsman's attack range. Yuugao reached into her crane-embroidered practice robe and retrieved a sheathed _kodachi_ blade, exposing and holding it in her other hand to complement her katana.

"Uzumaki…what he's done can't be overlooked. To Hell with capture…_kill him."_

Naruto _stared_ and almost took a step back, despite the serious opponent near them.

'…_Sca-ree.'_

The kunoichi rushed at the grinning shark man holding both her swords, transparent illusions trailing behind her as in her earlier attack. The two clashed in a blur. Though Yuugao was smaller and wielded two lighter weapons to Kisame's one massive blade, the monstrous _Nukenin_ was still more than able to match pace with her, holding back her high-speed attacks with Samehada and pleased to have a real battle at last. Each time the man repelled her attacks, but the tenacious kunoichi kept on pressing the battle. Naruto looked on at the duel with an intent mindset, prepared to leap into action as soon as he was needed but at the same time not wanting to waste chakra or be a distraction. Yuugao was driven back one more time, and dropped her _kodachi,_ clutching at her stomach with a pained expression.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Kisame, not in the least wounded, bared his teeth in a crooked smile and hurled Samehada through the air towards the _jinchuuriki, _who remained in position behind his clones sealing another _ninjutsu._ The scaled weapon tore clean through Naruto's replications as though he'd used the regular _Bunshin no Jutsu,_ meeting no resistance at all. The blonde container took several panicked steps back as Kisame's lethal weapon closed in, and while he could have evaded it somehow, Naruto instead opted to wait until the right moment and claim it as his own.

'…_Now!'_

The blonde's hand lanced out and caught Samehada at the handle in midair, and he then made an attempt to hoist the exotic weapon using both arms, but with little success. Kisame's blade was even heavier than Momochi Zabuza's had been. Naruto exhaled a long breath and pulled at his cursed seal, which he had been hoping not to have to resort to given its dangerous consequences, as well as the alarming rate at which he would lose chakra when the _juin_ was combined with Samehada's constant consumption. Thus he gained enough strength to be able to _hold_ the weapon, but choked out a whine when razor spines emerged through its handle to impale his hands. Naruto tossed the belligerent Samehada into the smoke his clones had caused and stared down at his bleeding appendages, dripping crimson into the clear water beneath him.

"Oooh…a rough break there, kiddo. Samehada chooses her own master, and no-one else is permitted to touch her."

The smoke cleared as something rough and sharp poked hard into Naruto's back. Kisame had gotten behind him without his noticing, showing that like his ex-comrade Zabuza, the shark man was skilled in the silent killing method, and was now holding Samehada lengthwise against the _jinchuuriki._ Kisame's huge paw clenched the container's blonde hair and the Akatsuki member pulled back to arch Naruto against his weapon, making the scales pierce his skin and draw blood. Meanwhile, Yuugao was battling against several Kisame water clones. Clear liquid rained down in a drizzle all around the violet-haired kunoichi as she sliced apart the unarmed doppelgangers with a rare passion. She killed a _Mizu Bunshin_ using both her swords at once, but another materialized right in her blind spot. Naruto tried to shout out to her, as that was all he could do while in Kisame's bind.

"Uzuki, behi…_aaaargh!"_

Naruto couldn't help screaming in sheer torment despite his usual stubborn pride when Kisame cackled and pulled back on Samehada, shredding into the helpless blonde's covered back. Not even having his heart stabbed out at Kimimaro's hands had hurt quite like this, like having corrosive acid poured onto his skin over and over. Yuugao whirled about at the wail right in time to see her subordinate get reamed apart, but the chakra water in the air around her condensed to surround her in a spherical prison, and the remaining clone pushed its hand into the liquid cocoon to maintain the _ninjutsu_ trap. She could now do nothing but watch on in horror. The hand binding Naruto's hair pulled back again and Hoshigaki Kisame's rough voice crooned into his ears, causing him to let out a shudder at its barbaric glee.

"You should've come along nice and quiet when I was kind enough to ask, _jinchuuriki_. Now we're going to have a grand old time 'till Itachi-san gets here."

Kisame tossed the limp Naruto over his shoulder and kicked him hard across the combat zone, sending the demonic blonde crashing into the water against the concrete maintenance shack again. He struggled to regain a standing base, but to little real purpose. A shark missile streaked towards the _jinchuuriki _and impacted into his stomach, sending him crashing through the weakened concrete wall and into the small shed. Naruto curled into a ball on impact in an attempt to minimize the pain. For several seconds he remained motionless there, unable to summon the resolve to stand again, knowing that he was powerless to push back the monstrous Akatsuki swordsman in his current state, and that evolving his cursed seal would kill him with the added strain that came with it. The active _juin_ marks mottling the blonde's skin bathed the dark room in an eerie crimson light. Naruto's head lolled to the side, he let out an amused smirk at what he glimpsed there.

"Kuh…I must be hallucinating now…"

A pure white snake with purple markings coiled on the wet ground next to him, slithering closer to wrap around his torso and pull him to sit. The _jinchuuriki _shook his head in puzzlement, but mustered his strength to stand again, conscious that the standing water inside the little room had turned red with his blood. The strange serpent remained there, looking at him as though expecting something. Naruto glanced out through the hole his rough entrance had created in the wall, seeing the water rising into another massive tidal wave, and the blonde let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Heh…he's lost his little mind. He was supposed to be taking me alive, I thought…"

Naruto's serpent companion seemed to 'stand' on its tail and straighten, rearing its angular head back while opening its white mouth. A wrapped sword handle emerged, causing the _jinchuuriki_ to arch a brow, but he accepted the obvious invitation and snatched the handle, pulling out a long, straight dual-edged blade that seemed to glow with a white light. The container recognized the weapon, and at that particular moment _his_ weapon, at once, even in the poor lighting, and wasted no time in smearing his bleeding hand against his chest, giving his blood to the snake summoning pact, and his world went black. Kisame's tsunami crashed into the shed, tearing the loose structure apart and sending the broken pieces cascading down into the waterlogged streets below. When the raging torrent ended, an enormous red serpent sat where the shed had once been, and when its mouth opened, the blood-soaked Naruto strode out, _juin _marks blazing a raging crimson and holding a silver-white Kusanagi in his right hand.

"Kisame…it's _your_ turn to bleed now."

(End Chapter 21)

**Author's Note: I planned on ending the Akatsuki battle with this chapter, but it started running long as usual, and I figured this was a good enough ending point. Giving Naruto the Kusanagi was a more recent inspiration, but I think that it works well and I have thought it out. I'll find something to do with Zabuza's sword remains, I'm sure, but that was an idea that came from when I was planning to take the plot in a different direction from what I'm doing now. Still, since I had him keep the shards, I will actively try to find a reason for him to use them. Readers may of course feel free to make suggestions if they like. The reason behind Kusanagi coming to Naruto will likely be delved into next chapter. For a hint, it has to do with the nature of the cursed seal, as well as Orochimaru's present condition. Not too much I want to rant about here, just hoping that I portrayed the Akatsuki well enough. Next chapter will cover the end of the current situation, as there isn't that much left to do, and will also cover another battle in another land, among other things. I used the Fourth's canon name for the first time in this chapter, so don't get mixed up. I'll probably go in tomorrow to replaced all the instances where I had used his accepted fanon name, but I'm honestly too tired to do it tonight.**

**That's about all for now, hope the chapter is a good read, as I'm pretty happy with this one on the whole. Let me know what you think, please.**


	22. Rebirth

_Naruto's serpent companion seemed to 'stand' on its tail and straighten, rearing its angular head back while opening its white mouth. A wrapped sword handle emerged, causing the __jinchuuriki__ to arch a brow, but he accepted the obvious invitation and snatched the handle, pulling out a long, straight dual-edged blade that seemed to glow with a white light. The container recognized the weapon, and at that particular moment __his__ weapon, at once, even in the poor lighting, and wasted no time in smearing his bleeding hand against his chest, giving his blood to the snake summoning pact, and his world went black. Kisame's tsunami crashed into the shed, tearing the loose structure apart and sending the broken pieces cascading down into the waterlogged streets below. When the raging torrent ended, an enormous red serpent sat where the shed had once been, and when its mouth opened, the blood-soaked Naruto strode out, __juin __marks blazing a raging crimson and holding a silver-white Kusanagi in his right hand._

"_Kisame…it's __your__ turn to bleed now."_

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter 22: Rebirth and Sacrifice – Sarutobi's Decision**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

Naruto reached over and removed his soaked, torn and bloodstained robe and shirt and tossed both into the water, leaving him clad in nothing but black sweatpants and his white ANBU protective bracers. Kisame watched the shirtless _jinchuuriki _with a curious expression, interested as most genuine swordsmen would be in the weapon he held. The blonde meanwhile tested the weapon, marveling at how weightless the long sword seemed to be, like it was his own natural arm extended. The shark man chuckled when Naruto pointed Kusanagi in preparation to attack, holding Samehada in both hands. The barbaric shaver still ran crimson with the container's blood, and little skin and muscle pieces hung on its razor-sharp barbs. The same-nin smirked as he glimpsed the _magatama_ emblem inscribed into the Grasscutter's hilt. 

"Hee hee hee…so it _is_ the Kusanagi. Ooh, what I'd give to see the look on Orochimaru's mug when he realizes…"

Naruto said nothing, but sneered back as he sprang into the air and held his glowing blade overhead in both hands, coming down on Kisame with a hard swing. The Akatsuki member took a short step back, surprised at the blonde's sudden _juin_-enhanced speed burst. However, unlike Orochimaru, the swordsman reacted in time to avoid being hit and parried the blow with his _zanbatou._ Small blue shards rained down around the pair, as Kusanagi's incomparable edge bit into Samehada's scales. Kisame grunted and pushed back against him, sending the_ jinchuuriki_ soaring back through the air to his previous position. Naruto landed with a rare grace and cursed as he blocked the big man's counterattack. The sheer power behind the high-speed overhand strike was almost enough to put the blonde right on his knees, and Naruto saw no better luck escaping the resulting interlock. Samehada's mere tip was enough to hold Naruto at a total standstill even with his cursed seal active. Kisame's murderous grin bored into him through the interlocked swords.

'_Tch, such freakish strength…' _

Knowing that he couldn't overcome his predicament with power, a rare occasion where he was concerned, Naruto sank back on his haunches and turned his head aside while still maintaining a token resistance against Kisame's push. As expected, the grinning shark man leaned over the locked weapons to taunt the _jinchuuriki._ As soon as the blue-skinned _Nukenin_ opened his mouth, Naruto turned to stare right at him and reared his head back like an incensed cobra, spitting potent venom at Kisame's head. The Akatsuki member's expression widened in surprise, and he had no choice but to lean back hard and twist to avoid an acid bath, and lowered the pressure he was exerting on Kusanagi in the process. Naruto seized the moment to escape, slicing a clean line along Samehada's girth. Kisame growled with irritation and sprang towards the blond, no doubt with another clash in mind, and Naruto likewise skidded back along the water, tucking Kusanagi's inscribed handle under his arm as he made rapid seals.

"_Raiton: Gian!"_

As Kisame closed quarters, the _jinchuuriki _opened his mouth wide and blasted a huge lightning bolt at the shark man, who as usual intercepted the _jutsu_ with Samehada. The point-blank piercing impact hurled Kisame back a couple paces, but the _zanbatou _still negated Naruto's attack. The lightning crackled along with Samehada as it struck, leaving Kisame's weapon sizzling with a residual electric charge. The Missing-nin grinned wider, leaving the blonde to leap to the side with a curse as he slammed the empowered blade into the chakra-rich water near him, causing an explosion that sent the container spiraling into the concrete barricade at the building's edge. The collision irritated the still-bleeding rips on his back. Kisame smirked and parted his robes a little.

'_Rubber leggings…how stupid of me not to notice…'_

_Of course_ an experienced warrior who as in his element in the water would have a counter prepared against potential enemies who would use electric-based _ninjutsu_ on him. Kisame wore white rubber stockings beneath his Akatsuki robes that rose almost to his massive thighs. Naruto had little time to regret his latest mistake, however, as Samehada heaved down at his head a second later. The blonde rolled to the side and the shaving blade missed him, and instead tore through the barrier, causing the standing water pooled inside to begin leaking out over the edge. Kisame tried to stomp his back next, and the prone Naruto somersaulted again to avoid it, and then rose and parried another sweeping _zanbatou_ hack using Kusanagi.

"You're pathetic at this, kid. Doesn't matter much how great the sword is when the person holding it's got no skill."

Naruto ignored the taunt, knowing somewhere inside that it was the truth, and spun to Kisame's back. The shark-nin retaliated with a spinning horizontal slash as he pivoted. The _jinchuuriki_ leapt over the predictable attack, and Kisame's head turned right in time to meet the blonde's sandal heel. Bone and cartilage collapsed inward beneath the hard kick as the Akatsuki member's nose crumbled, splattering blood against Naruto's pants leg. Kisame recoiled as though struck with lightning, staggering back several paces, and pressed a painted hand to his shattered nose while shouldering Samehada with the other. The Kiri _Nukenin_ snarled when his hand came back covered in crimson, opening his mouth wide and exposing pointed teeth, stained red where blood poured down his shattered nose into his lips.

"That…was a _huge_ mistake, brat."

Kisame breathed in and out hard through his mouth, giving him an even more maniacal appearance as he glared. The same-nin swung his blade hard at the blonde, using both hands and all his might. Naruto glided to the side, and Samehada slammed into the cement ground hard enough to splinter the concrete, creating a small crater where it impacted. The standing water provided little resistance to the harsh blow, and small shards ripped into the container's ankles, tearing holes in his black pants. However, Kisame's move gave the _jinchuuriki _an idea, and he drove Kusanagi into the concrete in a position above Samehada, pinning the larger blade in place. The Akatsuki member then reached over to wrap his bloodstained hand around Naruto's throat rather than pulling his barbaric weapon loose, bringing the ANBU over closer to those glistening shark's teeth. Kisame's breath stank like blood, and the blonde glimpsed the ornate-looking ring on his hand, inscribed with the _kanji_ representing 'South.'

"Guh…bastard…breath smells like boiled shit."

Kisame chuckled, and his mouth opened even wider.

"You know…I'm starving, and I'm _sure_ the others wouldn't mind me taking a little nibble. You don't have to be in mint condition."

Naruto raised a leg and channeled as much chakra into the limb as he could, and then slammed it against the weakened concrete. The high-powered stomp was enough to shatter the ground, creating a complete hole where the crater had been, that expanded outward as the blonde's chakra rippled through the cracked cement. Neither shinobi could avoid tumbling through, but the _jinchuuriki _was prepared while Kisame was not. The blonde caught onto a steel support rod that remained where the concrete had crumbled loose around it, and his opponent plummeted three stories down into the commercial warehouse with Samehada trailing behind him, losing his grip on Naruto's neck in the surprise gambit. Naruto laughed and used the bent metal rod as a brace to pull back to his previous spot, and hailed down into the dank storehouse once he had regained his bearings.

"Heh…I should've remembered to mention, that last step can be a real _killer!"_

The vessel couldn't see Kisame within the warehouse, but a loud splash indicated that he'd landed somewhere within the standing water that had leaked in through the street even as more poured in through the hole Naruto had created moments earlier. He could however see the bright metal barrels littering the area, each marked with a peculiar hazard sign. For some reason, the _jinchuuriki_ wasn't surprised that some asshole would house dangerous combustible chemicals in the building next to his apartment complex. However, it proved convenient now. The teenager placed Kusanagi on solid ground and ran through a practiced hand seal sequence.

"_Katon: Karyuu Endan!"_

Naruto's dragon tore through the hole into the warehouse, and the reaction was instant. The _jinchuuriki_ grabbed Kusanagi again and was on the run as soon as the chemicals inside the warehouse began exploding, making towards Yuugao, who was hacking on the ground attempting to regain her breath. The explosion must have been enough to eradicate Kisame's clone, and the water prison along with it. His crimson serpent, which had remained idle at his command ever since being summoned to protect him, caught him in mid-stride. Naruto smirked and hopped onto the creature's neck, slithering over to Yuugao and reaching a hand out to help her up as he placed Kusanagi across his lap. The building began to shake, and its walls started collapsing while noxious chemical smoke curled through broken windows.

"You remain as subtle as ever, I see…"

The purple-haired kunoichi's voice was hoarse with breathlessness, but her tone wasn't quite scathing enough to be genuine. Yuugao seemed to be more impressed that Naruto had managed to take an S-Class like Kisame down in such a grandiose manner. The container urged his serpent mount towards the crumbling building's edge as soon as his superior's wet, cold arms slid around his waist, using him as a support. The snake paused close to the edge, allowing Naruto to look out through the hole Kisame had ripped in the low barrier wall earlier. The blonde smirked and called over his shoulder.

"Hold on tight, now."

The _jinchuuriki_ bent low against the serpent and commanded it over the edge. The entire structure began to collapse, and enormous wood and concrete chunks tumbled headlong towards the ground. The snake reached the water-drenched street right as the main walls crumbled to pieces, leaving nothing but cement rubble and a partial, rusted iron skeleton. Residual chemical sludge oozed through the cracks in the pile and mixed in with the rushing water, and Samehada's tip poked outward through its master's cement tomb. Naruto approached the debris hill with Kusanagi in hand, but stopped short when a massive chakra and killing intent exploded beneath.

"Impossible. No mortal man could have survived that."

Kimimaro, then Orochimaru and now Kisame…it seemed that no-one ever had the good grace to _fucking die _when Naruto buried them alive. The whole thing was exasperating. Naruto scowled and rushed back to the serpent when the water began to leak out, and right in time, as the expanding interior pressure soon caused the whole pile to blow asunder. Hoshigaki Kisame stood cresting the rising water once more, and he wasn't pleased. The grin was long since gone. The Mist-nin's patterned robes were torn and burnt, but he was otherwise unharmed save a couple minor scrapes and bruises. Naruto's serpent tore down the street in an attempt to escape the oncoming wave.

"No shit…a tree, a stone slab and a building all haven't worked. I'll have to use a mountain next time, I guess."

The summoned snake managed to keep pace with Kisame's high-speed tsunami, moving along the wet road while the oncoming water tore apart whatever happened to be in its path. The serpents in general lacked the overall intelligence and independent _jutsu_ capabilities that other contract beasts possessed, but none could match them in pure speed.

"Naruto, evasive action! Turn right now!"

Naruto swerved to the side, and a shark missile streaked past his previous position, headed on a collision course with a building.

"Oi, pipe down. I can't stand a backseat driver."

The water shark instead twisted about in midair and came rushing back towards the two ANBU. Naruto scowled and lashed out with the Kusanagi, cutting the _jutsu_ apart. Yuugao looked back and then shredded a second incoming water missile into a soaking mist with a _fuuton_ blast. The road started to incline as Naruto maneuvered his reptilian mount through the soaked slums towards the higher ground at the village outskirts. The _jinchuuriki_ was unable to change his course onto the more narrow roads owing to the snake's mammoth size, and unable to abandon his current vehicle lest he get swept into Kisame's tsunami.

"This road leads straight to a dead end…"

Naruto ducked low and allowed a third missile to streak overhead. The water shark's liquid teeth tore into a power pole, which caused live wires to tumble into the street, buzzing and radiating with a visible charge. The _jinchuuriki_ glowered and made several rapid hand signs, ending with a snake seal.

"Trust me. There's no higher ground than the encampment wall."

The cobblestone pavement beneath the wires then morphed into thick mud, which at the blonde's command churned into a whirlpool and sucked the exposed livewires down deep into the earth, grounding out the charge. Naruto's snake swerved to avoid getting tangled into the remainder, and then put on extra speed to keep pace with the tsunami and Kisame. Soon enough, the towering wooden wall that surrounded and protected Konoha against invasion came into view. Kisame's rough, enraged voice shouted down behind the two plain-clothes ANBU as he also glimpsed the nearing wall, loud over the rushing water.

"Oh, I see the big plan now. Well too bad…that's not going to work, _gaki!"_

More chakra spilled into the air, and the oncoming wave increased in speed and overtook Naruto and Yuugao in what seemed a mere instant, sweeping both ANBU underneath the roaring water. The_ jinchuuriki_ slammed hard into the pavement, and then the current pulled him back to whip him into the barrier wall. His back racked with pain as his raw, irritated cuts burst wide open once more. Naruto plunged the Kusanagi to the hilt into the encampment wall when the water began pulling him back out again, and thus anchored into position. Even holding on was a struggle, however, as the assaulting tide slammed into him and pressed him harder against the wooden wall, which held strong against the torrential surge. Yuugao was nowhere to be seen, not that the blonde could have seen much regardless given the spots swimming in his vision.

'_Damn…too strong…'_

At long last the attack ended, and the water began to cascade back down the sloping road into Konoha proper, leaving rampant debris and innumerable damaged buildings standing in its wake. Naruto ached all over, but had no reprieve, as he at once sense Kisame's enormous presence closing in on him once more. His soaked blonde head whipped over in time to see the skark-nin rushing down the encampment wall with Samehada poised to rend. Naruto grunted and wrenched the Kusanagi loose, and propelled towards the ground right as Kisame's blade tore into the wall, carving a long gash into the thick wood. The Akatsuki swordsman snarled and rappelled against the wall as well, using his monstrous leg strength to ricochet towards Naruto and cleave him on landing. The tumbling _jinchuuriki_ reached to his back and smeared his hand with blood, and then wiped it onto his summon tattoo. As he landed, the blonde shinobi twisted and landed in an almost acrobatic handstand, which allowed him to both complete the summoning and spring back towards the wall.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

Black ritual summon markings spread outward where Naruto's hand touched the pavement, and smoke exploded into the air. Kisame growled out a curse and swung Samehada as he landed on instinct, but hit nothing but air. Meanwhile, the cobblestone street beneath the Kiri-nin exploded around him and a huge, brown-colored serpent's head emerged through the soil beneath to swallow him whole. Kisame used Samehada as a splint to keep the serpent's mouth open as the remainder slithered out. Meanwhile, he struggled to get loose, but in vain. The snake's massive pronged tongue coiled around him and pulled the shark man into its cavernous digestive tract, and Samehada slipped loose and trailed behind Kisame a second later. Both swordsman and weapon were consumed alive. Naruto let out a pained breath and slumped against the wall, using the Kusanagi like a cane to remain standing, watching with a morbid interest as the enormous man-sized bulge progressed deeper and deeper into the grinning serpent's gut.

"Hmph, snake bait. Serves that bastard right. I hope it takes him a long, long time to die in there."

Yuugao's voice was almost a pained groan. Naruto let his curse seal recede back into his neck and looked over down at the ANBU kunoichi where she was reclined against the encampment wall near him. Her condition wasn't much better than his, as she was covered in shallow scrapes and bruises where the tidal wave had knocked her about, and Naruto's _jinchuuriki_ nature made him much more resilient in general. He extended a hand to help her stand, but she shook her purple-haired head and remained where she was, glaring at Kisame's predicament with that same ice-cold, remorseless expression.

'…_Sca-ree…I'm sure glad we're not enemies.'_

The snake gagged and started writhing as the bulge that indicated Kisame's position began to pulsate.

"He's going to escape…don't let it happen."

Naruto nodded and measured his next stroke. The serpent lurched back in pain and exposed its tender stomach, giving the _jinchuuriki_ his opening. He supposed it was bad karma to kill his own summoned creature, but he was in no position to quibble over morals.

"I know that…not this time, big man."

The blonde ANBU rushed with the Kusanagi in hand and cocked back to skewer Kisame inside the snake's gut. White light trailed behind the blade. However, Naruto almost got impaled instead when Samehada speared out through the snake's husk, showering him in gore. The container's acute battle senses spared him a gaping hole in his own stomach to match the now dead reptile's, and Naruto leapt back towards his place at the wall once more, cursing all the while at the man that wouldn't be beaten. The Akatsuki member at last lumbered out through the hole he'd torn. There were acid holes burned into his robes to complement the earlier scorch marks, and his blue skin seemed to have taken on a light purplish tinge. Kisame's spiked indigo hair was matted down with snake saliva, and his robes glistened with it. Naruto snorted at his appearance with a sneer, which seemed to make the shark man even angrier.

"Agh! That was the last straw, kid! You'll be coming along minus a limb or two now!"

Naruto tensed and watched as Kisame pulled Samahada out behind him. Rather than rushing with his blade, however, the Kiri Missing-nin reached over to grab the murdered snake's mandible and hurled the enormous reptilian corpse at the _jinchuuriki_ at a high speed, who had his back pressed against a high wall and had nowhere to dodge. The blonde let out a scream and slashed at the snake with his sword. Iced cold blood gushed all over him, and the corpse scattered in two clean-cut pieces to either side. However, as soon as Naruto completed the swing, Samehada slammed into his shoulder, snapping bone and shredding muscle. Kusanagi clattered onto the cement with a loud clank, with Naruto's severed arm still gripping the handle.

"Naruto!"

Kisame responded to Yuugao's hoarse scream with an insane grin, as the blonde lie motionless. His amusement didn't last long, however. Innumerable hissing serpents emerged through the bleeding stump located on Naruto's shoulder and coiled around Samehada as the blonde disintegrated into snakes. The shark man scowled and attempted to shake his reptilian assailants loose and almost stumbled as even more serpents moved to wrap around his muscular legs. At last, Kisame let out an aggravated shout and hurled his weapon aside when the snakes began biting at his arm, at which point the Kusanagi on the ground morphed into a large-sized snow white cobra. The albino snake reared and hissed, and struck at the Kiri-nin's throat. Kisame noticed at the last moment and reached out to grab the cobra around the neck right as its venom-coated teeth were about to sink into his.

"Damned snakes! You're even more irritating then Orochimaru, punk!"

The same-nin struggled with the enraged serpent as it continued to attempt to lunge at him, and at last hurled it over his shoulder into the air. Naruto sprang out through the hole in the ground that his earlier summon had created and hurtled at Kisame's back. The Kusanagi cobra reverted back into the sword in midair, and the container caught it on the move. The blonde reared back and took aim straight at the shark man's heart, holding his new weapon in both hands.

'_Have a taste of this, bastard!'_

Kisame sensed the incoming attack and tried to move aside as he didn't have Samehada in his hands to block it, but Yuugao tackled his legs, causing him to lose his balance. The Akatsuki member managed to reposition so as not to take a lethal hit, and the Kusanagi impaled through his shoulder as though it were mere air. The shark man's right arm seized and dangled at his side, and blood leaked out down his soiled Akatsuki robes. His blue skin paled to a sick pallor around the wound. Kisame coughed and gurgled as blood rose into his throat, and then looked down at the glowing blade skewered into him with a pointed grin, showing red sharpened teeth.

"Hee hee hee…not…bad, brat. I've got to admit, that one stings a little. But still…"

The shark man leaned down to leer right at Naruto and grabbed the white-hot blade in his remaining good arm, not even seeming to care that Kusanagi burned into his skin on contact, making pungent smoke rise into the air. Kisame's loud breathing reverberated in his ears.

"…It didn't accomplish a single damned thing in the end!"

Kisame tore the blade loose with an enraged bellow that almost shattered Naruto's sensitive eardrums, again overpowering the smaller _jinchuuriki_ with ease. The Kiri _Nukenin_ grabbed tighter onto the Kusanagi and twisted, making Naruto relinquish his hold on the weapon lest he have his wrist snapped. Kisame hurled the weapon to the side, near across the street, and reversed his arm motion to deliver a crushing punch to his opponent's chin. Naruto almost blacked out on the spot and was sent spiraling into the air. His listless husk did a complete revolution in midair and then slammed onto the pavement with a sickening thud. The ANBU couldn't hold back a groan as he tried to climb onto his knees, but Kisame's massive leg came down on his stomach hard, slamming him back into the ground, ribs cracking with the blow.

'_Fuuuuuck…'_

The vicious impact was more than Naruto's guts could take, and he emptied his morning rice onto the pavement, making his ribs hurt more. There was more than a little blood mixed into the vomit. The blonde's esophagus burned where the acid coated his throat lining. Naruto winced when Kisame's massive hand wrapped around his skull in a claw grip and shoved him down into the puke. He could imagine the other man's cruel grin, mocking the proud shinobi as he rubbed his nose and mouth against the pavement into his own disgusting vomit. The shark-nin then launched him into the encampment wall, where his spiked head impacted the hard wood with a loud crack. Naruto blacked out this time, and toppled back down to earth in a heap. He regained consciousness mere seconds later, head screaming with an apparent concussion, right in time to see that huge blue paw clenching around his sore throat and ripping him back upright, at least as well as he could see with swimming vision. Kisame chuckled again and measured a knee strike, pinning Naruto against the wall with a merciless choke.

"That's enough, Kisame."

Kisame stopped and turned his head to meet the voice, which Naruto recognized through his own pain as being Uchiha Itachi's, that seemed to originate somewhere behind the pair. However, the big swordsman continued to hold him against the barrier.

"Ah, Itachi-san. You're right on time."

The Uchiha landed on the pavement next to Kisame without a sound and stared at the beaten demon vessel. The two were stranding about at even height due to Naruto being lurched over in the shark's grip. There was zero compassion in that piercing crimson gaze, not that Naruto could have expected much in that regard. Itachi had gutted his own mother with no hesitation or remorse. Now able to move a little, Naruto was able to avert his gaze enough to see Yuugao unconscious on the ground in the direction whence Itachi had come, explaining the no help he'd received there. The smaller Akatsuki's voice held a slight reprimand, though in general he sounded as emotionless as usual.

"Remember the mission. The _jinchuuriki_ must be captured alive, or else our goal is lost."

Kisame gave a one-armed shrug, as he was still unable to move his other shoulder, and reached into his burnt, shredded, slime-covered robes to retrieve some item, releasing his hold on Naruto in the process. Disoriented and weakened with blood loss, the blonde collapsed to the ground in a heap. Kisame meanwhile tossed whatever thing he'd retrieved to his Sharingan-wielding partner, and then turned and stalked across the road to retrieve Samehada, clutching his useless shoulder using his remaining hand.

"Aw, relax. I wasn't intending to kill him. This _gaki_ needed to be taught a little lesson in respect, that's all."

Itachi 'hnn'ed' in response, keeping his attention locked on Naruto. The blonde tried to stand, but stumbled. The Uchiha's hand wrapped around his arm right below the elbow and prevented his taking another spill, but not to assist him, as he discovered a second later when something cold and metallic clamped onto his wrist. His _tenketsu_ numbed as soon as the shackle locked into place. The blonde could still sense the power inside him but couldn't mold the chakra to utilize it. Naruto tried to resist when Itachi grabbed at his other wrist, but with such little access to his chakra he couldn't accomplish much against an S-Class shinobi. A third Akatsuki member landed behind Itachi, with a dangerous-looking puppet gliding in the air next to him.

"Sasori-san, this wasn't in the plan. Your assigned role was to lead the Konoha-nin elsewhere."

The small red-haired man glanced at Itachi, and then his head rotated on his neck to level his stare back into Konoha. Naruto watched as he manipulated the puppet at his side to open its mouth and spew out some strange black powder in a constant stream. The Akatsuki puppeteer, named Sasori as Naruto had heard, turned back to level the captured _Bijuu _container with an appraising stare and spoke in a bored, irritated voice. Meanwhile, his puppet's black sand levitated high into the air and coalesced into a swirling cloud high above the village.

"I'm aware. I ran into an unexpected complication. Our source was…mistaken, it seems. Deidara has escaped with the other."

An explanation wasn't long in coming. At that moment, several masked, armed and madder than all Hell ANBU arrived on the scene, with the Sandaime Hokage taking the lead in person. The Black Ops shinobi landed in groups, most taking position atop buildings to have the high ground over the three Missing-nin in the street below, while Sarutobi appeared opposite them on the road with Enma, still bearing the wounds he'd incurred in battle against Orochimaru not long past, Yamato and another ANBU squadron at his side. Kisame grinned and looked around at the arrangement, and then grabbed onto Samehada's handle where the blade was strapped on his back in preparation to kill.

"Hee…this is no big deal. The more, the merrier. I'm steamed enough to take on a whole nation right about now."

Itachi ignored his partner's bravado and took a step towards the old man, pulling on the manacle chains in an attempt to bring Naruto with him. However, the blonde _jinchuuriki_ held his ground, and the Uchiha didn't seem to care enough to press the issue. More than a score killing blades poised to strike in unison in response to Kisame's threatening move. The Konoha _Nukenin_ Itachi stared at his old Kage, as the ominous black cloud continued to swirl overhead.

"…How inconvenient. You weren't supposed to return until tomorrow, Sandaime-sama."

The Third Hokage returned his ex-ANBU captain's cold stare in equal measure, not letting the Sharingan's mind-warping power intimidate him in the least. A mirthless smile crossed the old man's wizened lips, as he regarded the three men who had near lain complete waste to his unprepared village.

"And _you_ were not discreet enough in coming here, Itachi-kun. An ANBU scout team managed to glimpse quite the conspicuous little bird soaring straight towards the village."

Itachi glanced over into the air, looking towards something in the distance that Naruto couldn't see, and then reached to his brow to brush the hair there to the side. He didn't look to be all too bothered that the Hokage had learned about Akatsuki's approach, as he placed his arm inside his robes.

"I see…no matter. Allow us to take Naruto-kun with us and we will leave on our own and not return. Forbid us the nine-tails and our organization will keep coming back until we have achieved that aim. Please be a wise Hokage and spare this village and its people more needless harm, and hand the _jinchuuriki_ over now."

Sarutobi's expression narrowed in anger, but the old man said nothing as he seemed to mull the matter over in his mind, staring between the Akatsuki and the bound _jinchuuriki._ Naruto wanted to believe that the Sandaime would never accept, but knew that as Hokage, his mentor would never place a single shinobi's plight above his entire village. Thus, the issue boiled down to whether Sarutobi would trust the rogue Uchiha at his word. Naruto rather doubted it, and was soon enough proven right. At long last, the Third shook his head in the negative. Enma changed into the _Kongou Nyoi _beside him, and the Hokage took his weapon in hand, glaring as though he had never even considered accepting the proposal.

"A blood traitor's word holds no capital here. And regardless, this village will _never_ negotiate terms with criminals. You scum will die now."

During the short conversation, an ANBU team managed to move around atop the buildings and climb the barrier wall, taking the highest ground and completing the envelopment. The Akatsuki were now surrounded on all sides. Despite this, Sasori moved into the neutral zone, with his puppet right behind. Kisame crouched low with his usable hand on Samehada, prepared to battle again despite his still-bleeding wounds, teeth bared in his sadistic shark grin.

"This chatter begins to bore me. Itachi…we will be taking the _jinchuuriki _still. I did _not_ come here and waste all this time to leave without the target."

Itachi nodded and retreated to stand a step behind Kisame.

"Hn. Proceed, then."

Neglected to a large extent in this whole exchange was Naruto, and with good reason, as he was unable to do much except watch in his present state, and was isolated against a huge wall with three Akatsuki members. But right as Sasori was set to make his opening move, a glowing white missile streaked right towards Itachi and Kisame behind him, on a line to their prisoner. The two _Nukenin_ evaded to either side, and Naruto locked his arms parallel to each other, somehow knowing what the Kusanagi was about to do, and the propelling blade spun in midair and slashed apart the manacles binding his wrists. The _jinchuuriki_ took an opportunistic blade swipe at Itachi, who landed nearest him, and then leapt into the air when the Uchiha ducked under the stroke. The Hokage smirked and motioned the ANBU to attack at the same moment, as the unexpected move had drawn his enemies' attention.

"Hah…so long, assholes! I'll be sure to send a card or something!"

Naruto caught against the wall and sprang over the three Akatsuki, landing next to the Third, who regarded the Kusanagi in his hand with curious amazement. Itachi observed his escape with what the blonde almost thought was an amused look, but he decided he must have been mistaken, as he blinked and the Uchiha's expression was as blank as ever. Kisame used Samehada to protect the two against incoming _jutsu_ while his partner mounted counterattacks as he was able. Sasori stared and commanded his puppet to raise its arm, making no move to retreat despite the ANBU rushing him. Yamato happened to look into the air, and shouted out at his comrades due to what he glimpsed there.

"Fall back!"

The black powder in the air began to pack together into small hail pellets and rain back towards the ground. The ANBU abandoned the attack on Sasori and leapt back to their previous positions, though a couple weren't able to escape the street in time and were crushed when the metal rain hit the ground, breaking cobblestone and smashing large holes in a couple buildings. Sarutobi blanched as he recognized the puppet's technique. Yamato rushed in and grabbed the unconscious Yuugao in the meantime, and pulled her into the clear right as Sasori's attack hit. A metallic tang entered Naruto's nose when the powder recoiled back into the air on impact. The Hokage brought his weapon into a guard position and spoke in a harsh tone.

"_Satetsu…_ then that puppet must be…unthinkable!"

Sasori leveled the Sandaime with a leer and manipulated the iron sand into several sharp metal tentacles, which rushed at the old man in unison. Sarutobi grunted and used the _Kongou Nyoi_ to repel the onslaught, not letting a single tendril past his guard. His masked guards meanwhile used the opening to rush Sasori with their blades aimed to kill, using several attack points in an attempt to swarm the Akatsuki member, but their katana slammed into the ground as the puppeteer used the Third Kazekage's magnetic control _kekkei genkai_ abilities to make their swords too cumbersome to hold, halting their movement long enough to attack again.

"Hmph…that's right, gramps. But _this_ Sandaime hasn't grown crippled with old age."

The puppeteer's other arm then changed into a cannon-like attachment, which blasted high-pressure water at the stunned ANBU in a broad sweeping motion, blasting them hard down the street to where Sarutobi and Naruto stood, each battling back the adaptable _Satetsu_ attacks with their respective melee weapons. The water cannon hit hard enough to put cracks in their tough combat armor. The Black Ops soldiers recovered, however, and hung back to pursue an alternate method. The ANBU, with the Hokage at the helm, let loose with a massed long-distance barrage. Sasori glowered with irritation and pulled his iron sand back, molding it into a thick metal shield to repel the thrown weapons and incoming _ninjutsu._ Naruto hung back and observed, too exhausted to add in a shot.

"_Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan!" _

Sasori leapt back with his puppet towards his two 'comrades' when a huge tree sprouted in the broken street beneath him. Yamato's attack was nowhere near as potent as the First Hokage's would have been, but was still serviceable enough. Meanwhile, an exhausted Uchiha Itachi and a one-armed Hoshigaki Kisame took on two ANBU squads at once and more than held their own against Konoha's elite shinobi despite the severe numerical handicap. A single masked shinobi was killed on the ground with his skull bashed in, no doubt due to getting mangled with the irresistible Samehada, while several others sported both minor and serious wounds. Itachi sported no blood other than his enemies' still. Their situation remained critical, however, as both Akatsuki members were weakening. Naruto saw Itachi's stamina ebbing a little more with each high-speed exchange, and Kisame had lost much blood due to his shoulder wound, and having to wield Samehada in one arm took its toll as well.

"Sasori-san, the _jinchuuriki_ has escaped us this time…there is no purpose to continuing here."

The crimson-haired man didn't complain, and molded his iron sand into twin square battering rams, sending them to attack the ANBU set against Itachi and Kisame. The masked elites evaded the lethargic attack with total ease, but it accomplished its purpose nonetheless, making them retreat back into the same direction as their comrades. The envelopment was now broken, and Sasori's puppet pointed its arms towards the opposing Konoha-nin. The _hitokugutsu _Sandaime Kazekage showed an eerie smile as several compartments on its outstretched arms opened, and small pipes emerged. Hissing canister bombs blasted out through the tubes in all directions and rolled along the ground, striking building walls and bouncing about. The grenades exploded in a violent chain reaction and noxious gas enveloped the whole area, reducing the Akatsuki to mere silhouettes.

"It's poisonous gas! Remain clear!"

The ANBU, as well as Sarutobi and a Naruto whose wearied limbs protested the movement, leapt onto the buildings to avoid the rolling gas. The toxic smoke cleared and rose into the winter air, and nothing remained where the Akatsuki had stood save a hole in the wall. Flames as black as a moonless night smoldered around the hole's edges, and Naruto's superior vision allowed him to glimpse Kisame hauling a now unconscious Itachi over his shoulder into the horizon, with Sasori gliding on metallic wings in the air a little step behind. That quick glance was all he could get, as the iron sand then moved to cover the hole over and prevent pursuit. Akatsuki had come and gone like the wind. The tree Yamato had created, which had withered and died on the spot due to Sasori's poison, served as an appropriate testament to the situation.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

A long distance to the north, inside a dank, torch-lit room located with in an underground bunker, another man sat swathed in bandages on a high-backed chair. Orochimaru's combat wounds were not healing well at all, and his right arm was reduced to a charred lump. Regenerating such damage would be a simple matter under normal circumstances. However, the serpent man's current predicament happened to coincide with his need to move hosts, and his current vessel was beginning to strain against his invading soul. Executing even minor techniques was problematic in his present state, and his medics, even Kabuto, likewise could do little to heal him using chakra.Orochimaru hacked and coughed, and a little blood streamed down his chin as he spoke to the room in a rasping hiss.

"Grgh…curse that old orangutan and his pet demon. I will have revenge…"

First, however, he would require a new host. He had several candidates in reserve, but none met his ideal. More than once since the botched invasion he had pondered whether he should have gone ahead with marking Uchiha Sasuke with his _juin._ However, Orochimaru remained convinced that the brat wouldn't have been able to survive the activation process, at least at that time. Had he gotten the chance, he might have marked him during the actual invasion, as the Uchiha had shown drastic improvement in that month's span. At the same time, loath as Orochimaru ever was to have to acknowledge his mistakes, the Sannin would admit in his own mind that he had miscalculated in believing that the cursed seal could bind a raging _jinchuuriki_ to his will. Even that mistake could have some use, though. His ex-comrades would no doubt be moving soon enough, and perhaps the seal would allow Naruto-kun to show them a horrid time in the inevitable attempt to capture him. The serpent man chuckled aloud, taking a long moment to envision Akatsuki's shock.

"You seem to be in quite the chipper mood this morning, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru had sensed Kabuto coming in the distance, and thus showed no surprise at his personal medic's arrival. His slit golden gaze moved to the room's sole entrance, located at his back. Not the wisest place, more so given his condition, but the Hebi Sennin knew that no-one outside his operation even _knew_ about this secret base, and no potential assassin would ever be able to reach his personal quarters undetected. The resolute Sound Four standing guard outside his room at all times would guarantee as much. Kabuto waited in silence to be beckoned inside, and strode in holding clean bandages and his own potent medicinal balm. Orochimaru grinned at his clever right hand man and relaxed on his posh cushioned throne.

"I was thinking on how even the most negative events can sometimes reap unexpected rewards."

Kabuto smirked back, black orbs glittering in the torchlight beneath his spectacles. The Medic-nin laid the bandages and ointment onto a small wooden table next to Orochimaru's chair and reached into his equipment satchel to retrieve a metal scalpel. The Snake Sannin shrugged his silken casual robes loose and allowed his minion to begin to slice into his bloodstained wrappings. Kabuto went about his work with a surgeon's precision, revealing burnt and bleeding chalk white skin underneath the cloth wrappings. And once again, he demonstrated the keen perceptiveness that amused and aggravated his master at the same time.

"Ah, I understand. I've received the latest scout report. As predicted, Akatsuki is now moving on Konoha, and with two teams no less."

A lesser man might have started a bit at Kabuto's last comment, but Orochimaru remained silent and let this news roll over him, and it _was_ interesting news. Through all his time with the criminal group, the serpent shinobi had never known Akatsuki to send more than one pair on a given assignment. The Hebi Sennin craned his angular head to peer at the large research table located against the near wall, on which glass phials containing various potions and chemicals sat alongside experimental notes and _jutsu _research scrolls. However, the oddest item was what caught the man's attention. A severed hand, withered and skeletal sat on a small pedestal, and on the smallest digit was a priceless ring engraved with the character _Kuuchin,_ representing 'the void.' His remaining wrist erupted with a phantom pain, as Orochimaru remembered all too well the manner in which he had lost the original sitting there on the table.

"…Ku ku ku, that's quite the arrangement. I _do_ hope the village manages to survive…"

And he did, though not due to sentimental reasons. Konoha surviving the attack would pit its shinobi and resources against Akatsuki, and in having his two personal enemies preoccupied with one another, Orochimaru would have time enough to replenish his ranks, regain his power and await other opportunities to strike back against either, or both. He could be patient. A mundane concept such as time meant little to an immortal. The Snake Sannin pondered on this, even as an irritation with how long Kabuto was taking to massage that damned balm into his skin prickled against Orochimaru's ill temper.

"I wish we could be there. I'm certain Naruto-kun will give them a _huge_ shock. He's proven that he can win on their level."

The snake man lowered his gaze to his the stub that had once been his right arm while shuddering with silent laughter. Beneath, however, Orochimaru seethed due to Kabuto's pinpoint but subtle reminder than a senior citizen and a street punk had bested him in combat, as well as the understanding that the medic had chosen his words with that exact reaction in mind. Had he the Kusanagi at his disposal, the serpent's sudden rage might have seen the blade buried within the bespectacled shinobi's throat. However, the sword no longer heeded his call, and its previous master had a good idea where it had gone. Orochimaru cared little, were he to be honest. The Kusanagi was but a tool, the same as his other things, human or otherwise, and he cared naught about the weapon past its potential use to him. Naruto-kun could thus borrow it, and the Snake Sannin would even _bless_ the marriage provided it reaped dividends in slaughtered Akatsuki members. Orochimaru would reclaim his sword on their next meeting, at a time and place he would choose, and use it to kill the upstart punk. His sudden rage passed, and the madman leered at his impetuous subordinate with an amused grin.

"That's right. Even though the original plan didn't pan out, his new powers will serve our interests still in allowing him to eliminate the Akatsuki."

Orochimaru's sudden killing intent was enough to warn the medic that he had been moving on hazardous ground, and even in his wretched condition, the Snake Sannin remained equal to dealing with all but the most lethal S-Class opponents. Kabuto ceased his goading and agreed with his master with a nod and a pleasant smile, and began to prepare his new bandages.

"A silver lining in even the blackest cloud…"

Orochimaru sensed a panicked presence rushing down the corridors, and a moment later, a teenager with an identical sleeping twin protruding through his back halted at the room's entrance. Kabuto gave the Sound Four's 'leader,' a title the newcomer had presumed to when Kimimaro had been slain in combat, little more than a glance as he continued with his meticulous work and Orochimaru spared his kneeling minion no consideration at all. Sakon didn't move or speak as he bowed low to the ground, unwilling to risk insulting his master. The pale snake man smirked on his throne at the _juin_-marked teenager's servile behavior, and at last addressed his waiting underling.

"…I do seem to recall asking not to be disturbed, Sa-kun. This had best be important."

Sakon strode into the room, painted lips compressed into a thin, worried line. Orochimaru looked into a mirror on the wall opposite him to observe the teenager without needing to move his head. The elite guard shinobi held out some photograph which Kabuto at once moved to take, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"The surveillance cameras caught some unwelcome visitors right outside this base."

The Snake Sannin chuckled on hearing the general situation.

'_So…some Konoha fools have come calling…well, they will be disposed of easily enough.'_

The visitors were Konoha ANBU, no doubt. For Sarutobi to send his best soldiers on a mission with Akatsuki poised to attack his village, the old baboon must have been even more muddle-headed than Orochimaru had guessed. Though he supposed it was a good plan on paper, holding his attack dogs back long enough to make the serpent man relax his guard ever so little and then ordering the assault. The Snake Sannin wondered how Naruto-kun might react when the Akatsuki murdered his beloved Hokage. Perhaps the _jinchuuriki_ could even come to Orochimaru seeking a means to obtain sweet revenge…

"Ah, Konoha pursuit troops, and this late…I wouldn't have imagined Sarutobi-sensei to have such ruthlessness in him. Amusing…ku ku ku…"

Kabuto said nothing, but thrust the picture towards Orochimaru, who took it with an aggravated scowl, not liking the medic's abrupt disrespect. And what he saw there could have chilled his blood to solid ice. Kakuzu's pitiless visage seemed to stare right into his heart. The Falls-nin's partner was a man the serpent didn't recognize, and had to be a new recruit into the organization given that neither Orochimaru nor Kabuto knew about him. Faced now with his living nightmare come to pass, the Snake Sannin began to cackle aloud; a low, rasping sound tinged with complete madness. Orochimaru crushed the photo in his hand and tossed his head back while almost wailing with insane mirth. At last he hurled the crumpled picture into the wall and rested his elbow on his throne's arm rest and cupped his chin in his hand, rubbing it in thought while seeming to stare into nothingness. The snake man spoke in a low voice.

"…Heh…so, Akatsuki has at last come to kill me outright…how interesting…"

Kabuto and the Sound Four all seemed to be a bit unnerved as the group watched their master and commander become unglued on the spot. A loud crash sounded in the air somewhere in the distance, and then an ear-piercing scream as some nameless Oto-nin met his gruesome end at the Akatsuki pair's hands. The danger was now looming quite near and the Sound Four steeled themselves to battle. Their cursed seals activated and covered their bodies in arcane patterns, and the six-armed Kidoumaru spoke to his master in an almost pleading voice.

"Master, please escape this place while there's still time. Let _us _deal with this garbage."

Orochimaru made a great show about struggling to stand, using his one arm as a brace to support his weight, though in truth he was quite able to move around as needed despite his burns and illness. Kabuto moved to assist him, but the serpent man shrugged the medic loose. The Hebi Sennin smiled at his elite personal guards; the best and strongest in his entire operation, who had all managed to survive the _juin _and harness its power. He had no doubt that the Sound Four would meet his expectations in their last battle.

'_Such mindless devotion, just like Kimimaro…it's all so very heart-warming.'_

The serpent man supposed that the least he could do was to allow his little children to march to their doom with pride in their chests, and the conviction that their actions were to guard his escape. Meanwhile, Orochimaru conceived a scheme to turn this situation to his own advantage. He needed a new host, and now two prime candidates had come to him. Akatsuki's leader might as well have placed little ribbons on them. The snake man understood Kakuzu's nature well enough to know how the man would act, and laid his plans in accordance. For the opening move, he motioned his elites into action.

"Indeed…go out there and show our guests how hospitable the Hidden Sound is to unwanted trespassers. Await them in the training hall."

Orochimaru watched with his own twisted pride as his men saluted and moved out to be slaughtered, and with such determination to succeed. Armed with such resolve, perhaps his Sound Four might even manage to cause a little damage to the Akatsuki pair, thus making his own scheme all the easier. As soon as his men were gone, Orochimaru sat into his chair once more, reclining against the arm rest. Perplexed with his master's nonchalance given the situation, Kabuto chose to venture a cautious suggestion.

"…Orochimaru-sama, perhaps a strategic retreat _would _be the wisest course right now…"

Orochimaru sneered and gestured with his hand towards the table across the room.

"Nonsense, Kabuto-kun, we must receive our visitors as proper hosts. Now, bring me that phial over on the table there."

The silver-haired teenager complied with the command, but not without tossing his master an undisguised disgruntled glare. Orochimaru, however, paid Kabuto little heed as he took the phial, staring into the lime-green liquid within while concentrating on the events taking shape outside the room. The titanic clash began where the Snake Sannin had bidden his soldiers make their stand, with the Sound Four powering their seals to the second level and rushing into battle with the Akatsuki. So much delicious chakra resonated in the air on both sides, enough even to stimulate his dulled senses. Orochimaru's little rapture was to be short-lived, as a moment later something sailed towards his exposed back. The snake man sprang aside and rolled to the ground, taking caution to protect the glass container in his hand and glaring at the tri-bladed sickle that had sliced his chair to pieces and was then resting on the grounds. The serpent's malicious golden gaze moved along the thick rope attached to the exotic weapon's handle back towards the room's entrance, and thus spotted its sneering owner standing in the corridor outside looking down at him. The Hebi Sennin stood and returned the expression in equal measure.

"Ku ku ku…so, the new recruit is sent to deal with me. I suppose I ought to be insulted."

Orochimaru had expected Kakuzu to have one person chase him down while the other remained to handle the Sound Four, but had also expected the man's ever-present greed to push him to insist on taking the main prize with his own hands. And so, seeing his nameless partner was a surprise. And quite the _welcome_ surprise, the pale, scorched man mused as he looked up and down the angelic man. He recognized the emblem on the Akatsuki member's pendant as one associated with the Jashin religious order. The serpent had done more than a little research into the cult in the past; taking an interest in the rumor that Jashin's blessing was able to make a man immortal. However, to even acknowledge a higher power's existence was anathema to Orochimaru, so much more to pledge his soul to one, and so he had declined to seek a relationship with the cult. The handsome cultist noticed the snake man's roving gaze and burned with righteous rage.

"…Deviant bastard! I'm Hidan, Jashin's archangel, and I've come with His command to pass sentence on a heretic. Prepare to be sent to Hell!"

Orochimaru smirked, seeing the religious passion in this man Hidan's expression. He was a genuine zealot. The Snake Sannin couldn't help but wonder whether this pious dullard had a clue that Akatsuki's glorious Leader claimed to be God in his own right, that the man giving his orders was a true 'heretic.' Orochimaru would have so delighted in telling Hidan all about Pein's dementia. However, he had precious little time to spare. The Sound Four would not be able to keep Kakuzu busied much longer. The leprous-looking man swirled the phial and raised the opening to his lips, leering at Hidan as he prepared to down its contents.

"…I think not. Callow little lamb, bleating praises to an imagined God…"

The madman cackled and chugged the lime serum, a potent chakra enhancing drug concocted using his own personal venom. Sensing danger, Hidan scowled and tugged on his rope, pulling his exotic weapon back to his hand. Orochimaru dropped to his knees as power rushed through him, overloading his capacities, and coughed out blood. Hidan glanced at the blood and smirked, but that didn't last. The Snake Sannin looked ever more inhuman, ever more serpent than man, when his angular head snapped back up to regard his chosen new host.

"Learn now that there exists no power higher than _Orochimaru!"_

And then, Orochimaru began to change, reducing and morphing into an abomination that not even the most terrible nightmare could conceive. Hidan held his sickle in one arm and reached into his cloud-patterned Akatsuki robes with the other to pull out a long ritual pike. The enormous composite white serpent _thing_ that was the Hebi Sennin's true persona, altered due to his innumerable experiments with _kinjutsu,_ towered entire meters over the silver-haired cultist and rushed him at an almost impossible speed. Hidan readied his two weapons to counter, but not in time to push back Orochimaru's charge.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Back in Konoha, a much subtler battle simmered within the council chambers. The Sandaime Hokage did his damnedest not to groan as he sat along with the elders listening to a droning report on the damages done in the Akatsuki's attack on the village. Sarutobi cared about the citizens who had lost their lives and their homes in the surprise attack, not how much it would cost the village to replace broken roads and electrical lines. Taking a quick glance around the room, he spied several that appeared to share the same opinion. No-one save the civilian businessmen and landowners on the council seemed to take an interest in the report.

"…Overall, earliest estimates place the damage as exceeding 75 million _ryo."_

The old man repressed the urge to snort in derision while Utatane Koharu thanked the nasal-looking bureaucrat presenting the report and dismissed him. The Sandaime massaged his aching temples beneath his Hokage hat, wishing that he could remove the cumbersome thing. And also that the Akatsuki's Deidara might have shown him the compassion to bomb _this_ particular building rather than some other random target, as having the council hall in ruins would have at least given the Hokage an excuse to avoid convening the council. Mitokado Homura spared his old teammate a concerned look at Sarutobi's other side, at which point the Third straightened.

"I still cannot believe that a single cell managed to embarrass this entire village so."

Hyuuga Hiashi's cultured, aristocratic voice cut through the low mutterings that had pervaded the room ever since the economic report's end. For his own part, while the Sandaime shared the man's opinion, he was also somewhat relieved that the criminals had retreated on their own, lest the damage have much worse. Sarutobi had been in no condition to prosecute a battle with such men, still being weakened due to his war with Orochimaru. Further hostilities might have seen him and several ANBU dead and Naruto captured, leaving Konoha without a leader and her most dangerous secret in her enemies' hands. Akimichi Chouza spoke out in his bass voice next, seizing on the silence that Hiashi's comment had created.

"Hm, indeed, and even more galling is the reported reason behind their coming…"

The cold look that the Byukugan wielder leveled on the Akimichi ruled out whatever impulse Sarutobi might have had to suspect collusion between the two, allowing the Hokage to concentrate his complete attention on Chouza. The Sandaime had been resigned to what was about to come ever since his little conversation with Uchiha Itachi had somehow been leaked to the populace, which meant that he had a traitor somewhere in ANBU. Either someone in the room had a rat within the corps, or some soldier had chosen to vent his or her spleen on their own. Both were possible. There was a reason ANBU seldom recruited among the clans. The Hokage didn't want men who were torn between more than one master, nor did he want the clans to have access to ANBU's extensive intelligence. Itachi had been quite the exception rather than the norm on his recruitment. A certain civilian councilor, who Sarutobi well knew to be on the Akimichi's client list, continued the current line in a supplicating tone that made the Hokage want to be ill with rage.

"However, there has been no report given on the matter. Please explain, Akimichi-sama."

Sarutobi continued to observe Chouza like a peregrine, preparing to strike at the obese man's slightest misstep. Perhaps there was no mole at all. There were several within ANBU that resented Naruto-kun's presence in the corps, owing both to his age and inexperience and to his being a _jinchuuriki._ More still viewed him as an undisciplined loose cannon who shouldn't be given such a responsible position. However, he still didn't like to think that someone under his personal command would act upon such a childish rancor against a comrade. The Sandaime made a mental note to speak with Ibiki about instituting a rat hunt within the corps when the man recovered. Meanwhile, the Hokage leaned over to listen to Chouza, whose words brought the mutterings back even louder.

"There has been word circulating around the village that Uchiha Itachi, the criminal ringleader, asked that Uzumaki Naruto be handed over to them, and that doing so would make them leave with no more incident. Konoha has been attacked and her people murdered, all over one single miscreant…"

Homura pinned Chouza with a stern glare and interrupted the large man's diatribe. Few men would dare make such a hostile gesture against a man in the Lord Akimichi's social position, but the Third's personal advisor was a senior council member who had once been a consummate shinobi in his own right, and would not sit idle and brook even the most indirect criticism against the Hokage in silence. The man didn't like Naruto, and had remonstrated with Sarutobi several times in the past along with Koharu in private meetings against the Third's mentor relationship with the _jinchuuriki,_ but in the council hall Homura would support the Sandaime without ever wavering a bit, no matter what his personal opinions.

"Hokage-sama's response to that was correct! Konoha does not bargain with traitors!"

The Third watched the exchange in stoic silence, more than willing to let Homura take his opponent to task in his place. Chouza opened his mouth to respond, but whatever retort he had on his tongue never came out. Instead, a shrill voice rang out through the hall. This new speaker was a middle-aged woman, an elected representative who had lost her husband and two sons in the demon's rampage, leaving her alone and ever bitter. She _hated_ Naruto with a passion, and had not the same tact and political skill as Chouza possessed in hiding it.

"That demon continues to torment us all! He is a curse on our village! Hack him to pieces! Drive him out at least! He will bring us nothing but harm as long as he remains!"

This sudden outburst created gasps and shocked whispers, coupled with cold looks towards the shrieking representative. Even within the council chamber, the Hokage's law reigned supreme. Her words were punishable with immediate execution, and indeed the Third moved his hand in preparation to order the two ANBU standing behind him to hustle her out to be put to death. Izuzuka Tsume's teeth were bared in a slight snarl. The canine matriarch had come to accept and even like the blonde _jinchuuriki_ due to his power as a shinobi and her son's close relationship with him. Even Akimichi Chouza regarded the audacious representative with stern disapproval.

'_Unfortunately, she is not alone…'_

The gossip in the village, while not all believed it, had caused Naruto's more ardent haters, who had been silenced ever since the blonde's much publicized battle in the invasion, to regain their vitriol. Some were angered enough even to attempt something quite stupid. Sarutobi worried less about Naruto being in danger than about what he might…no, would, do to his attackers in retaliation. The _jinchuuriki_ had the right to protect his well-being, but it wouldn't do to have him going on a demonic rampage over a mob that had consumed a little too much sake. Few would be able to stop the blonde should he go all-out, and Sarutobi wasn't sure that those who could, such as Tenzou, would do so even under orders. As a precaution, the Third had quarantined Naruto at the Sarutobi complex to recuperate, as the blonde's own apartment complex had been obliterated in his showdown with Hoshigaki Kisame, and his wounds were serious, and had Tenzou and Yuugao keeping guard over him. Meanwhile, the Hokage would do as he must to silence the lad's real enemies on the council, as his hand moved to signal his ANBU into action.

"_Enough."_

The single word silenced the raving councilwoman in mid-rant, even as an ANBU pair materialized behind her and all other conversation halted as well. The elder who had spoken out rose and proceeded along the narrow aisle to the hall's central position, his cane clicking against the ground as he moved. Missing an arm and blinded on one side, he bore a noticeable cross-shaped scar on his chin. Danzou, the one-time ANBU _Ne_ commander and the peace-nurturing Sandaime's hated archrival on the Konoha council, was the absolute last person that the Hokage would _ever_ have expected to take his side on such a hot issue. Sarutobi, as well as Homura and Koharu at his sides, regarded the man with suspicion. The grizzled elder's squinting gaze swept the now silent chamber, meeting each council member and then halting on the representative. The woman was now quivering in her place, realizing that she had bitten onto much more than she could ever hope to chew. Sarutobi withdrew his order to his men, willing to wait and watch how this panned out.

"Uzumaki Naruto is Konoha's greatest potential weapon. To even _suggest_ that he should be executed is ridiculous to the extreme. To exile the…person in question…would push him right into the Akatsuki's hands, or much worse, into a hostile village's service."

Danzou stared hard at the civilian representative, daring her to argue with him. She didn't. Neither did the others who might have liked to see Naruto cast out or put to the sword. A man sitting near the elder did speak, however. Dressed in a warrior's kimono with his ceremonial _daisho_ girded on as was his right, Toda Hiro was the Fire Lord's representative to Konoha's council. Though he was neither a shinobi nor a Konoha native, he was an experienced soldier and leader whose opinion on external matters was held in high esteem.

"You speak as though Konoha were about to go to war, Elder Danzou. Our neighbors are in poor condition to mount another attack."

Danzou's mouth compressed into a thin smile, and Sarutobi knew that he had come in prepared to answer this question. However, the Hokage likewise knew that the comment hadn't been planned in advance. Toda served no man's interests other than his liege lord's, ever neutral in Konoha's political landscape and ever resistant to corruption.

"There can be no doubt that war is coming soon, Toda-san. Reports indicate that Iwa is mobilizing its troops at the border nearest Suna, and that Kumo is preparing to advance westward into the Hidden Sound. Neither village can hope to hold against a hostile invasion now. Konoha's two bitterest enemies will soon be knocking on her doorstep."

These events created little surprise amongst the shinobi on the council, who had quite expected rival villages to stir given the abrupt change in the power balance. The Sandaime had seen the reports, and thus Danzou's words came as even less news to the Hokage. The latent chakra in the air around Hiashi stirred ever so little when Danzou mentioned the Hidden Cloud, though the man's expression remained as cold as ever.

"…I must agree with Danzou-san. That child has committed no wrongdoing, and ought not to be persecuted."

Sarutobi imagined that Naruto would be none too appreciative about being called a 'child.' Nonetheless, Hiashi was an honorable man, and no doubt remembered that the lad had protected both his daughters on separate occasions, and had once chanced a battle against a raging _jinchuuriki_ to do so. No matter whether or not the Hyuuga head liked him, and the Third knew not the answer to that, Hiashi remained bound to remit that household debt. At that point, other council members, including several that Sarutobi _knew_ would have voted with Chouza had Danzou and Hiashi not spoken out in opposition, began to shake their heads in agreement with the aristocratic shinobi. The Sandaime shook his aged head in disgust, revolted with those brown-nosing swine who were much more interested in kissing the right assholes than in acting in Konoha's best interests.

"_Hmph…these spineless worms wouldn't know a thing about true conviction.'_

Chouza meanwhile realized that the tide had turned against him, and that attempting to push his luck would lead to nothing but embarrassment, and thus said no more on the issue. Sarutobi had a whimsical urge to salt his wound and ask whether he wanted to put his proposal, even though he hadn't stated one outright, to a vote rather than letting him back down without incident, but his age and position required that he be above such common pettiness. Danzou remained standing, acknowledging Hiashi's support with a nod, and waited in silence until the discussion simmered down a bit. The warmongering elder spoke again as soon as he had the council's attention again.

"Yes, however…there are still certain matters that should be discussed. For one, I am much less interested in the actual reason those criminals came here, than with their being allowed to retreat unmolested, the same as with Orochimaru in _his_ attempted invasion…"

The Sandaime's expression narrowed, as he discerned where Danzou was going with this.

"...Konoha's two most notorious traitors have returned here to poison the Great Tree, and _both_ have managed to escape without punishment or even pursuit. To me and those with like mind, these events point to improper leadership at the highest level. The Hokage must be held accountable!"

Danzou's game had now become obvious, and Sarutobi should have well known that his nemesis had no charitable motives in 'helping' the Hokage to protect Naruto. The old hawk planned to hunt a much larger meal than a mere teenager. He would make sure Naruto wasn't the one taking the blame, so that he could redirect it all onto the Sandaime instead. No doubt he hoped to shame Sarutobi into resigning, or perhaps even attempt an impeachment vote, though such an initiative would require almost unanimous support amongst the entire council, and the Third's own voting bloc would be more than enough to make certain that Danzou couldn't manage it. Utatane Koharu rose and chastised the man in a cold voice.

"Danzou! You will do well to remember…"

Sarutobi seized upon the interruption, and halted his old teammate with a raised hand.

"…That will not be needed, Koharu-san. Elder Danzou makes a valid point, one that now leads us into the main reason I've convened the council. As Hokage, I have a most important announcement to make..."

The Third let out a pained groan, genuine and staged in equal proportion, and stood. He moved over to the central position, and usurped Danzou's little pulpit in the process. His rival stared at him a moment, both angered and perplexed with this sudden move, and at last returned to his seat to allow the Hokage to speak. Sarutobi almost grinned at his back. The Sandaime could quite well guess the scenario that his nemesis had written, and he knew that he was about to ruin the whole thing. No doubt Danzou expected him to guard his position to the bitter end, allowing the hawk to be the leading voice clamoring to remove the 'incompetent old geezer' while building enough political momentum to garner the nomination to become the Godaime when Sarutobi at last caved under the insurmountable pressure. Now he would instead be viewed as a bitter man who couldn't manage the respect not to browbeat the long-time leader who was preparing to announce his retirement regardless. The loathing looks that some high ranking council members, including Toda Hiro and several prominent Konoha clan heads, were giving Danzou as he reclaimed his seat spoke as much.

"Sarutobi…"

Homura didn't even bother with an addendum, while Danzou seethed in his spot at having been outmaneuvered. And the Sandaime hadn't even revealed his last trump card. As long as he lived, Sarutobi would _never_ allow a man like his nemesis to tarnish Konoha's most exalted position, and neither would the person who was soon to succeed him, he was quite certain.

"These recent events have made me realize…that I no longer have the strength or acumen to lead this village through the harsh times to come. I have served a long time, and I am proud to have done so, no matter how high the cost has been."

Sarutobi removed his ceremonial hat to reveal his balding, whitened head, including a pronounced bruise above his ear where Orochimaru had kicked him during their battle. For a moment, as he looked around the room at his audience, the Sandaime Hokage paused to consider how much his position _had_ cost him. Two sons had died during the last war, and then he'd shoved the last aside so that he would never have to experience loss so great again.

"However, I am now an old man, and I am too tired to keep going on. Thus, I announce to the council now that I am retiring as Hokage. I will soon be departing Konoha once more, this time to retrieve the Godaime, whom the Fire Lord and I have decided upon."

The last announcement about the Godaime was like an explosive note being detonated inside the chamber, as the council went into an uproar. Choosing the Hokage was their right and privilege according to tradition, but their opinions meant little given the Fire Lord and the Sandaime had come to a consensus. The old man couldn't wait to take his own place on the council as the Sarutobi Clan's head when Tsunade became Hokage, and to see how her notorious quick temper would react to the maddening elders. The now retired Sandaime imagined that it would be quite the impressive sight to behold, and he quite intended to relax and watch, as he did right then with regards to the chaos around him.

'_Hah! Old man, indeed! I feel as young as I was when I became Hokage to start!'_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Orochimaru stood over the downed Hidan with a kunai in his one hand. The snake man leered at him and prepared to deliver a killing blow, white serpents littering the entire room. However, at that moment, a massive hand wrapped around his throat and raised him into the air, and then continued with him in hand to crush him into the closest wall. The impact snapped Orochimaru's neck, and near decapitated him outright. The Snake Sannin's pallid head lolled to one side, blood pouring out through his mouth, and then his charred, bleeding husk moved no more.

"Pathetic, Hidan. You can't even take out a damned cripple. You're an embarrassment to Akatsuki."

Kakuzu stared down at his partner through remorseless green orbs as he strode into the room, kicking a dead Oto-nin to the side as he crossed the threshold. Innumerable ink black threads connected the Falls-nin's severed hand, which still pinned Orochimaru's corpse against the wall across his room, to his wrist. Kakuzu was covered in crimson gore to the point that the red clouds on his Akatsuki robes were almost indistinguishable. A golden arrow protruded through his back, piercing into his broken lightning element mask. A punctured human heart was contained within the mask, however, the loss did nothing to even slow Kakuzu. Hidan on the ground groaned and twitched.

"...Blow me, Kakuzu. Fucking _asshole."_

The Taki _Nukenin_ made no attempt to help his partner in standing, and instead reeled in his arm threads, pulling Orochimaru's corpse to him. The kunai in his hand at last clattered to the ground.

"Manners, Hidan. It looks like I broke him…well, there's no point in wasting time then."

Kakuzu reached behind his back and ripped the arrow loose, pulling the ruptured heart out along with it. He stared at the thing a moment and then tossed it to the ground, and brought his hand back over to part his robes. The seams around where his heart would be unraveled and his stitched skin loosed, revealing a black mess beneath. More threads emerged through and speared towards Orochimaru's chest, plunging into and removing his heart, which was still beating ever so little despite his broken neck. Had the Falls-nin been watching Hidan, he might have seen a malicious, victorious smirk cross his angelic visage as Kakuzu implanted the Hebi Sennin's heart into his chest, while the one there moved back to replenish his mask. The look was gone when Kakuzu turned back to his partner and gripped his shoulder, being none too gentle as he at last pulled him upright.

"Move it. Look around and see what's worth plundering here while I prepare this snake's head to be sold. And retrieve his ring."

Hidan swatted Kakuzu's hand loose and leaned against the wall, staring at the ground, hands at his sides. The religious man remained there several moments, while his partner ignored him and prepared Orochimaru's head with all a surgeon's meticulous care. The priest then began to chuckle, crossing his arms as he doubled over with mirth. Kakuzu looked back with an irritated glower, and his skin darkened with his rage.

"Hidan, what in the Hell is so damn…"

The Jashin cultist's head snapped up at that moment. However, rather than Hidan's lavender orbs, the big man stared straight into gold with slit pupils. To his credit, Kakuzu's reaction to the new threat was immediate, as he hurled his prepared head to the side and took aim at his possessed partner with both arms, and blasted two rocket punches at his head, while detaching his masks at the same time. Orochimaru was much quicker on the draw, however, and brought his hands together in a snake seal, and with his sign, the envenomed potion which had been trapped in his previous host's heart and had spread through Kakuzu's bloodstream into his reserve mask hearts as well responded. The Falls-nin let out an agonized shout and sank to his knees as the poison attacked him. His masks clattered to the ground and the hearts within stopped, while his rocket punches veered wild and impacted the wall above Orochimaru and to his side, creating two huge craters in the stone.

"Ku ku ku…poor old Kaku-chan, made ever so predictable in his insatiable greed…"

The Snake Sannin grabbed Hidan's metal pike on the ground and sauntered towards Kakuzu with an arrogant nonchalance. Even then, the corrosive serum was eating huge holes in the Taki-nin's threads, leaving him even more powerless to resist. For Orochimaru, the substance provided a substantial chakra boost. To others, however, the potion was quite lethal. The huge Akatsuki member glared at the serpent in priest's clothing, who instead sneered back through Hidan's lips in his serpentine manner. Kakuzu's skin began to darken again as he tried to overcome his predicament through power, but in vain. The Falls-nin slumped over with a pained groan.

"Ugh…Orochimaru…conniving bastard…"

Orochimaru kneeled to the ground to straight right down Kakuzu's nose, reveling in the proud man's helplessness. The hearts inside his masks were spilling blood out onto the ground, and his breathing was becoming labored. The poison would kill him soon.

"Hm, I'll take that as a compliment. I should thank Pein as well. You see, I required a new host and he was kind enough to provide."

Kakuzu's glare remained strong despite his wretched condition. Had he been able to move his arms to pull down his mask, he no doubt would have spat onto the snake man. The Akatsuki member's voice was reduced to a low rasp when he spoke again.

"Laugh…now…but in the end…no-one double-crosses…the organization…and lives…"

Orochimaru snorted in response to the clichéd line.

"Bah, how boring…and so…"

Orochimaru's movement was as quick as a striking snake, as he plunged Hidan's pike into Kakuzu's heart. He seized and gurgled when the ritual instrument impaled him. The serpent man, looking so much like a wicked angel in the Jashin monk's skin, leaned down to whisper into the Falls-nin's ear.

"…_Sayonara."_

The snake man remained there until Kakuzu's breathing ceased at last. As soon as the man was dead, Orochimaru rose and looked down at the Oto-nin guard that the Taki _Nukenin_ had kicked to the side while entering the room, and regarded him with a smirk.

"Enough relaxation now, Kabuto-kun…there's still work to be done."

The Oto-nin sat up and removed his mask and bandanna to reveal Yakushi Kabuto, whose corpse manipulation skills had been ever so essential in ensnaring Kakuzu. The medic wheezed and rubbed his ribs where the goliath had booted him, allowing his regenerative abilities to heal the slight internal damage. Kabuto then reached into his pocket to retrieve his glasses, which his Sound shinobi garb hadn't allowed him to wear. The silver-haired shinobi stood and strolled over to stand next to his master in his new host, and looked down at the dead Falls-nin with an eerie smirk that almost mirrored Orochimaru's.

"…I still can't believe that dangerous plan worked so well. Your genius is quite humbling, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru smiled again and waved the accolades aside, though he didn't look the least bit displeased to hear them. Meanwhile, the snake man shrugged Hidan's thick Akatsuki cloak loose, leaving him clad in nothing but black pants beneath, and then removed his Jashin religious ornaments and tossed them to the side like trash into the copious blood pooled on the ground around Kakuzu.

"Fools like Kaku-chan are the simplest to manipulate. I knew he would never be able to resist such tantalizing bait."

The Hebi Sennin's malicious golden gaze, which looked so odd on Hidan, trailed over to his previous host on the ground, and the gaping hole over 'his' heart in particular. The ravaged corpse's second skin was beginning to peel loose, revealing glimpses at the kunoichi who had been Orochimaru's last vessel beneath, an attractive brunette woman. Kabuto looked over with them, and then around the blood-covered room.

"I suppose we'll be evacuating this base now…"

The Snake Sannin lingered on his previous incarnation a moment longer, and then nodded his agreement.

"Mm, indeed…Akatsuki somehow knew about this location, and I'd dare not chance a repeat battle. Konoha will no doubt be poking their noses around soon as well. I'll have to move operations to the southern base. Prepare to leave this place at once. Take the important records and torch the rest, and then loose the specimens out into the wild."

The Medic-nin blinked in surprise at the last command, and then his lips curved into a most sinister smile.

"That should prove to be quite the peril to whoever decides to scavenge here."

Kabuto stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled out to execute his orders. Orochimaru meanwhile leaned over to grab Kakuzu's wrist and remove his Akatsuki ring. Now he had three in his possession, and given that Pein's little _Bijuu_ extraction _jutsu_ was so much harder to execute with one ring-bearer missing, this would no doubt place _quite_ the snag in his schemes. The Snake Sannin began to laugh aloud, with the sound ricocheting in the room, creating a mad orchestra in the air. He had claimed a brand new host, and an ideal one at that, and had ruined Akatsuki's long-term plans, all in one improvised master stroke. Orochimaru looked at all the white serpents littering the ground, several mottled with blood, and laughed hard again as he recalled the portent. He was still in the game. The snake man clutched at his stomach, as though a sudden pain had run through him, but soon pushed the source down and began his insane act once more, with nothing save two corpses as his captive audience. The Snake Sannin's cruel, mad laughter was now the last noise, the sole music to be heard within the Hidden Sound.

(End Chapter 22)

**Author's Notes: Well…two months and a day since my last update. I've been busy during the holidays, no real time for fanfiction, and have written little in the past month. But, it's done, and I apologize to anyone who was concerned that I'd cancelled the story. In the future, just check my profile if you're worried about that. I can ideally say that I'll never cancel this fic, but if I for some reason ever did, I would post about it there. Check there within the next couple of days or so, I might be adding a poll that might interest a lot of readers.**

**I was originally going to have Naruto almost win his battle with Kisame, but decided that it would be better for him to lose badly instead. Just getting a shiny new sword doesn't mean he can fight like a master with it. Don't want to start giving off the Super!Naruto vibe or something either. Also, I did consider other choices for the Godaime, but ultimately decided that Tsunade would still be the best choice. I think I've proven by now that I'm not afraid to deviate from the canon, but at the same time, I'm not going to flout it simply because I can. **

**I think that's about all I want to say here. Hope you all enjoy, and please review!**

**Update 1/5/07: Poll is UP. See profile for details please. Note that it is purely for informational purposes, and does not mean that I will alter my plans based on the results. However, I will take them under advisement.**


	23. Journey

_The Medic-nin blinked in surprise at the last command, and then his lips curved into a most sinister smile._

"_That should prove to be quite the peril to whoever decides to scavenge here."_

_Kabuto stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled out to execute his orders. Orochimaru meanwhile leaned over to grab Kakuzu's wrist and remove his Akatsuki ring. Now he had three in his possession, and given that Pein's little Bijuu extraction jutsu was so much harder to execute with one ring-bearer missing, this would no doubt place quite the snag in his schemes. The Snake Sannin began to laugh aloud, with the sound ricocheting in the room, creating a mad orchestra in the air. He had claimed a brand new host, and an ideal one at that, and had ruined Akatsuki's long-term plans, all in one improvised master stroke. Orochimaru looked at all the white serpents littering the ground, several mottled with blood, and laughed hard again as he recalled the portent. He was still in the game. The snake man clutched at his stomach, as though a sudden pain had run through him, but soon pushed the source down and began his insane act once more, with nothing save two corpses as his captive audience. The Snake Sannin's cruel, mad laughter was now the last noise, the sole music to be heard within the Hidden Sound._

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter 23: Journey – The Mission to Find the Fifth**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

Naruto sat against a naked tree on the hillside behind the Sandaime's estate. The trunk was scarred in places where he'd struck it several months earlier during his training leading into the Chuunin Exams. The rising sun overhead allowed him to see down well into Konoha, though the village was more or less silent save the nighttime guard shinobi milling about the roads and buildings. A dull scraping sound was all that one could hear. The blonde shinobi worked on his ANBU arm bracer with a heated kunai, making an open socket along the armament's side, and a small crimson snake coiled on the earth next to him with a second kunai handle protruding through its mouth, while the longer Kusanagi sat straddling his lap. Naruto sensed rather than heard the presence approaching in the trees at his back, and gestured down into the village with his kunai. 

"Look at this mess. Four shinobi did all that. It's amazing and ridiculous."

Yamato emerged through the thin woods, with the compound's high wooden wall visible a short distance behind the captain. The _mokuton _wielder was dressed in his complete ANBU mask and armor, while Naruto was clad in plain clothes. There were random scorch marks and holes mottling structures all around Konoha. To one side, an entire block was reduced to rubble. To the other, a huge ruined swath began right at the blonde's old apartment complex and traversed through the whole town in a line to the encampment wall ringing the village. The masked ANBU captain kneeled in the grass next to the _jinchuuriki_ and likewise stared down into the destruction.

"You know, obsessing like this all the time won't solve a thing. You didn't call those men here and aren't to blame."

Naruto chose not to respond to that and let out a breath, watching as it emerged as a white cloud and then rose and decomposed into the cold morning air.

"Nah, that's not quite what I was thinking about. It's a little more complicated."

For as much as Naruto hated the Akatsuki quartet that had come into the village and torn Konoha apart in order to kidnap him, he couldn't help but admire them in equal measure. Power called out to power, and the blonde_ had_ to respect a group that could waltz straight into the strongest Hidden Village on the continent and wreak absolute havoc and then leave more or less unscathed. More than once since then, he had wondered whether the result in his own battle might have changed had he gone all-out and pushed the cursed seal to its highest level. Naruto didn't quite think so, and it both angered and enthralled him at the same time.

"Hmm…well, we'll be running into Akatsuki again, no doubt."

That was stating the obvious. Uchiha Itachi had outright said so. Still, he appreciated the implication that the problem wasn't something he'd have to deal with on his own. His power alone wasn't enough, might never be enough to overcome the Akatsuki. Naruto could have shuddered to even think about how strong the organization's leadership would have to be, given that even the subordinates were S-Class shinobi. The blonde brought his kunai down to continue work on his arm bracer, but tossed it aside when it didn't cut the material, having lost too much heat due to the cold weather.

"…Yeah. Next time, things won't be the same."

Naruto reached down and retrieved his other kunai. The metal handle was almost hot enough to burn his hand. The red snake slithered over and laid its head down on its master's knee, and the _jinchuuriki_ reached down to pet its angular head with his other hand. The reptile hissed, crawling along his arm and disappearing into his sleeve, its intended purpose concluded.

"Never mind that, I'm not quite here to socialize. You've been given a new mission."

The blonde ANBU looked at his captain and almost smirked as he began smoothing his rough handiwork with the hot metal blade.

"I thought I was supposed to be resting."

Though in truth, he had gotten more rest than he could ever want. Naruto had spent close to a week bedridden due to his most recent beating, locked down under guard while the Hokage's personal medic treated his various maladies. He also hadn't been outside Konoha in close to six months, not counting his battle with Kimimaro, and would be more than pleased to go out on a mission and get to see the world again, even though he remained more than a little battered and bruised. Yamato then gave out a little detail.

"This time it's not a combat assignment. You'll be working along with Sarutobi-sama to locate and retrieve an important person."

That sounded…boring, but Naruto didn't mind that seeing as he would be guarding the Third. However, the more he considered it, as his captain allowed him to, the odder the mission seemed. The Hokage never went out on routine assignments. The _jinchuuriki_ likewise hadn't missed Yamato calling the Sandaime 'Sarutobi' rather than using his proper title. A lead ball settled into the blonde's stomach, but he decided to lead Yamato into giving him the answer rather than going on an assumption.

"Tch, that doesn't sound like something the Hokage ought to be doing, unless…"

"You're quick. Indeed, the Sandaime Hokage has retired and has volunteered to bring Tsunade-hime, his chosen successor, back to the village."

Naruto placed the Kusanagi on the ground and rose with a grunt and looked around, at last spotting a tall spruce tree that looked to be in similar shape to the one he had been resting against. He launched his kunai at the worn trunk without warning, and the heated metal missile imbedded into the hard wood with a loud 'thwack.' The damaged tree then started to creak and break apart, but Yamato made several rapid hand seals, and the wood mended together again, twisting around the kunai. The _jinchuuriki_ paid no mind, thoughts spinning with his new predicament. A new Hokage meant having to kneel to another person that wasn't Sarutobi, and that wasn't something Naruto wanted to accept.

"…Fuck."

Yamato ignored his subordinate's ill-tempered response, showing no reaction as though he had known in advance that the blonde wouldn't react well to the news. The masked man spared Naruto one last glance as he moved to leave.

"Go to the east gate at noon, and be sure to dress like a civilian. No visible combat gear."

The captain then disappeared with _Shunshin_, giving the soured _jinchuuriki_ no room to lodge the gripe that he was preparing to deliver. Naruto cursed again and leaned over to take the Kusanagi back into his hand. The straight blade shortened in response to his will to about two standard kunai lengths. He sheathed the shortened weapon into the socket he'd made in his bracer and then strapped the armament to his wrist. The blonde practiced drawing the sword several times until he was pleased with his work and the speed with which he could retrieve it at his wrist, while not impeding his sealing.

"…A new Hokage…bah…"

Naruto scowled with distaste and covered his bracer with his robe sleeve, and then began to climb the inclined path towards the Third's estate once more. Not until he reached the rear gate that _jinchuuriki_ did he realize that he had no clothes to wear at all because his old apartment had been obliterated. Nor did he have a single _ryo_ to purchase more with, as his wallet and all his savings had been washed out with the tide.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Returning to the village hours later and seeing the devastation up close and personal did little to improve Naruto's mood. Neither did the angered glares and the near tangible hatred that the civilian horde seemed to direct at him, though not all did so, but some had even looked to be enraged enough to be willing to attack him. Naruto guessed that the reason behind Akatsuki's attack had somehow been leaked to the entire village. At that point the _jinchuuriki_ had pulled out the Kusanagi and extended the blade to a more lethal length, while activating his _juin _enough to put a genuine scare into them. The glaring townspeople had scattered like roaches in his wake, leaving him alone on the emptied road, advancing towards Konoha's eastern gate with sword in hand.

"Naruto!"

The blonde slowed his pace when he heard Kiba's voice shout out behind him, placing his weapon back in its custom socket as he reached the gate, as he no longer needed it. There were now three masked ANBU stationed at the side gate in addition to the usual Chuunin guards. The village was taking extra precautions in Akatsuki's wake. Konoha's huge main gate had an entire squadron, in addition to a Jounin supervisor to oversee the regulars. Naruto came to a gradual stop and leaned against a power pole, allowing the mutt to catch up with him while he covered the Kusanagi with his sleeve again, glancing towards him with his peripheral vision.

"…Mutt. I've got a mission, no time to chat."

The Inuzuka reached up and scratched behind his head.

"Uh, right…me too, a search and retrieval assignment or some shit. I was also ordered not to bring Akamaru."

That tidbit set the blonde's suspicions on high alert, and he turned his head to see that Kiba was likewise wearing civilian clothes. And so he would be the third person assigned to this little escapade. Naruto couldn't argue much, as despite the mutt's overall inexperience, his nose was rated among the best in his clan. Yet still, there were several more seasoned trackers in ANBU and elsewhere that could handle the mission's role. The Third's sometimes sentimental nature had come into the equation somewhere, Naruto knew, to reunite the two Genin teammates. Though in truth, he supposed it didn't matter much.

"That's good, I guess…"

As he cracked his neck against the pole, the _jinchuuriki _wondered when talking with the mutt had become so damned awkward. The loudmouth was standing there, attempting to make small talk and not being able to come up with a single word, and Naruto could do no better. The blonde thought that perhaps Kiba had gotten wise about the little incident between him and Hana and was restraining his anger to avoid taking an ass beating, but he soon doubted it. The mutt didn't _have_ that much restraint, and Naruto would've seen right through the attempt. The simple truth was that the blonde's new station in ANBU had planted him in another world relative to his old schoolmate. There was now so much less common ground between them, and both teenaged shinobi knew it. He'd waited so long to be able to corner the blonde, and hadn't had a thing to tell him when he'd gotten his chance.

"Ah, we're all here, I see…good."

Sarutobi's voice spared Naruto and Kiba the need to continue the awkward charade. The _jinchuuriki_ wouldn't have even recognized the retired Hokage had the man not spoken. The Sandaime was dressed in a simple white traveler's robe with a wide straw hat, and leaned ever so little against a gnarled walking stick. Yuugao was with him, in a loose kimono with her katana stored in her sash, though she didn't appear all that much like a kunoichi despite being armed. Naruto ceased his slouching and snapped to attention in response to their arrival. The purple-haired vice-captain meanwhile stared over at the ogling Kiba with ill-concealed disapproval. She didn't like the Inuzuka, stemming back to the attitude he'd shown during the Third Exam preliminaries, and Naruto was sure she couldn't be all too pleased with having to take a Genin on her mission regardless. The container raked a hand through his hair and palmed his brow in irritation.

'_Ugh…stop drooling, mutt. That's so embarrassing.'_

The Sandaime made towards the gate, and the blonde stood and watched as the old man spoke to the guards. Yuugao spared Kiba a quick glance, sent the leering teenager a severe and borderline revolted look, and turned to the _jinchuuriki._

"There's no use in blaming him, Naruto. Little puppies can't help digging themselves into holes. You seem to have recovered well."

Kiba reddened as Yuugao strode straight past him, dismissing him on the spot - either in rage or humiliation, or perhaps both. His nostrils widened in anger and he growled under his breath at the ANBU's back as she passed and stood closer to Naruto. The blonde pitied him ever so little but said nothing to support him, having no interest in being lured into some immature spat with the Sandaime present.

"I'm alright…other than a bruised ego, at least."

No matter how strong Kisame was, or how dangerous the Akatsuki were, Naruto still resented getting his ass beaten into the ground. As Yuugao came closer, he noticed that her stride was a bit tense, even though she looked to be all healed. A skilled shinobi medic could work some miracles, but serious internal damage still took its own time to heal, and she'd taken as bad a beating at that bastard shark's hands as he had. The medics had healed her more grievous external wounds, however, and a subtle Henge seemed to be covering the remainder well enough. The reassuring hand that came down onto Naruto's shoulder was warm despite the winter cold.

"You did much better than expected, so don't act so humiliated. Few people could have even survived against such a man."

The bitterness in the kunoichi's voice showed that her thoughts were more or less running parallel to his, and with reason, he supposed. Kisame had smacked them both around, but Naruto had at least still been standing in the end. Yuugao was a veteran, at least relative to the blonde-haired teen, as well as his direct superior, but he had been the one protecting her in the end rather than the opposite. She was a proud woman, and was no more pleased with the battle than he was. Still, Naruto was _jinchuuriki._ He existed to kill his enemies. Failure was a bitter pill to swallow, because this time he had no excuse. Naruto relaxed into his vice-captain's grip and crossed his arms with a glower, and his robe sleeve slid down to uncover the sword girded at his wrist.

"…Next time, we'll butcher him. And there will be a next time."

Yuugao showed a rather vicious smile, and moved her hand down to caress the Kusanagi's length. Orochimaru's weapon shimmered and warmed against Naruto's wrist in response to her touch, but it didn't burn her as it had Kisame when he'd grabbed it. The blonde thought the entire phenomenon to be a mite disturbing. However, the short moment, or _whatever_ it could have been called, was then ruined when Kiba's rough voice howled out in anger behind them. The mutt didn't seem to be taking well to being ignored.

"Oi!"

Naruto pulled his wrist loose and turned back to Kiba with an irritated expression. The _jinchuuriki_ was given little chance to speak, though, because the returning Sarutobi's exasperated voice cut in instead. Yuugao's palm was on her katana's handle, and she looked to be almost itching to carve out a certain barking dog's tongue.

"That'll be enough now…we all need to work together to complete this mission."

The blonde couldn't help but notice how haggard the old man still sounded. Naruto hadn't seen the Third all that much since the meeting in which he'd gotten demoted. A month had almost passed since Orochimaru's invasion, and Sarutobi still hadn't recovered.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime sent Naruto a strange look and seemed to be about to respond, but chose not to and instead shook his head. Kiba grinned through his teeth, and the two unmasked ANBU nodded in stereo, looking at one another, and then back to the old man. The squad began moving towards the now opening gate, with Yuugao maneuvering right into the point position. Naruto slowed his normal 'mission' pace somewhat to keep even with his now retired mentor, while the mutt moved a little behind the blonde _jinchuuriki. _Soon enough, the team exited the village and stopped along a side road that led to the south. The Third gave his squad their instructions as some non-shinobi travelers passed them.

"Here, now listen. First, we'll make haste towards Tsunade's last known whereabouts."

Like most plans, this one was nothing complex in nature. Their current destination was a little 'entertainment' town called Otafuku-Gai, located about a dozen or so kilometers to Konoha's south-east. Naruto knew the place well; having haunted the small village on a regular basis during his pre-Genin excursions, as its closeness to Konoha and less than moral, but rich, visitors made it an ideal hunting ground. Prostitution and gambling prospered in the little hole, and the place attracted all sorts. The team would head there to retrieve Tsunade, assuming she was still present, or else track her scent to wherever she'd gone since, as she'd been spotted there within the last week. Sarutobi seemed to have something or another that had once belonged to the Slug Princess, though Naruto didn't much care. Tracking her was the mutt's problem; he was there as a guard.

"Naruto, a moment…"

The blonde stopped and looked at Sarutobi once the explanation was complete and both Yuugao and Kiba started down the road. The latter halted as well and glanced back at the retired Hokage and his teenaged protégée with a curious expression, but the Sandaime motioned him on down the road, at which point the Genin shrugged and complied. The Third reached into his robes and pulled out what appeared to be a plain-looking scroll.

"Hold onto this scroll until we've located Tsunade. There's something important within."

Sarutobi held the scroll out in his hand, and Naruto accepted it without question. The rookie ANBU examined the strange document, but he wasn't all too interested in it until he glimpsed the complicated seal binding the scroll shut. He looked to the old man to request an explanation, but the Sandaime had turned and started back down the path on his own. Naruto chomped on his lip and placed the scroll inside his own robe, and then ran to meet stride with his 'squad.'

'_Strange…'_

The scroll came to rest against the scar tissue covering the blonde's heart. Naruto thought no more about it as he began to concentrate on the road ahead.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

An attractive, slate-haired woman emerged into the setting sunlight, shutting the roadside motel's cheap curtain entrance behind her. She moved with a slight lurch in her steps, making towards an open-air restaurant a couple buildings down. The woman lumbered into the place and glanced around the room with a squint, at last succeeding in locating her companion, giving no particular heed to the lecherous stares that some patrons were sending her. A tall, muscular man with bronzed skin and peppered hair sat alone at a table in the corner, munching on a _yakitori_ skewer. He hailed the woman over when he noticed her presence, shouting over the din in the restaurant.

"Awake at last, hee. Come on over here and have a seat…_sweetheart."_

The woman took her seat, pursing her lips in silent disapproval at the loud tone, and the huge man grinned as he picked his pointed teeth with the now used chicken skewer. A long, thick wooden pole with a knapsack tied onto the end was leaning against the wall next to him, its handle situated within reaching distance. There were several large serving plated on the table, some emptied and some not. The man had ordered enough entrees to put the proprietor's children through school, or so it appeared.

"You make a real cute girl, Itachi-san. I think I'm getting a little hard over here."

The 'woman,' Uchiha Itachi under a Henge, might have glared a hole through the likewise disguised Kisame, except that the strain would have caused his vision to start burning again. The genius had to acknowledge that he'd gone overboard during the late raid on his home village. Three Mangekyou usages in quick succession had put the renegade Uchiha into a near coma, not that he'd had much choice in the latter two instances. He'd much rather have met his end in battle than risk being captured and put to torture and eventual execution. Itachi replied in his usual dull murmur as he also leaned in close to his grinning partner, though it didn't quite _sound_ the same as usual given his present disguise. A knowing observer might have remarked on how similar the Uchiha looked, and sounded, to his deceased mother.

"Don't speak our names in public like that. The last thing we need is to be recognized now."

Kisame placed his toothpick back onto his emptied plate and wiped his mouth using his robe sleeve. Both Henge'd Akatsuki members were dressed in simple linen peasant's robes, as opposed to their usual cloud-patterned ensemble. Those robes were instead being repaired and cleaned at the area seamstress' shop. Kisame in particular had gotten his clothes ruined in his battle with Uzumaki Naruto. Said swordsman shoved his _yakitori_ plate to the middle and reached towards a bowl that was heaped over with seasoned rice noodles. The disguised Kisame dug in with thin, cheap wooden chopsticks that looked ridiculous in his mammoth hand, and shoveled an enormous bite into his waiting mouth. He took his time in chewing and swallowing his noodles, showing civilized table manners despite his sometimes brutish attitude and all the time brutish appearance. Kisame pointed at his partner with his chopsticks, grinning once he had cleared his maw.

"You…obsess over things too much. No-one gonna catch us out in this little shithole."

The non-shark's grumbling voice was low enough that the locals in the restaurant didn't hear his slight towards their town, which was indeed a little hole in the earth; located on a minor road leading east and west, to Konoha's south. Itachi crushed down the impulse to pick at 'his' itching chest as he ran an irritated hand through his stone-colored hair, the most emotion he was willing to show. Kisame went right back to devouring his meal rather than awaiting a response. Itachi stared at him and waited until he cleaned his last platter, and then summoned the waiter with a silent hand gesture.

"…Fine. Behave until we leave, and I'll cover the bill."

Kisame's grin widened into a leer, and rather than requesting the check as Itachi had planned, he proceeded to order several more expensive entrees. The Uchiha almost made a comment, but then thought better about it as he relented to the inevitable and ordered an herbal tea. Minutes passed in silence, and then the waiter returned with Itachi's tea and more platters, among which was a whole roasted duck. Kisame reached over and tore loose a drumstick, took a huge bite, and spoke again once he had swallowed it. The man's razor teeth crushed right through the bone, and he swallowed that along with the meat, attracting some incredulous stares among the other diners in the process.

"I'm a bit surprised the Leader hasn't called another big meeting…not that I'm all that keen on having to explain how we lost the kid."

Itachi sipped at his tea, and the pain in his disguised Sharingan lessened a bit as its medicinal vapors rose into them. He wasn't in the least surprised, as his most recent meeting with his mentor, done via the transmission _jutsu_ while Kisame was in the bath, had allowed the genius to learn what was happening. Sasori had long since taken his leave, citing a need to return to his personal workshop and repair the broken puppets he'd managed to salvage in the raid. Itachi debated in his mind whether or not to share his knowledge with his partner, and decided that there was no harm in it.

"…Kakuzu and Hidan still haven't reported back in. He won't begin the extraction process on the Ichibi until then."

The Uchiha sat and continued to drink while Kisame digested the news. For his own part, he couldn't have cared less about what might have happened to Kakuzu and Hidan. Their mission shouldn't have had complications, as Orochimaru had been reported to be rather more dead than alive, with his organization likewise in ruin. However, Itachi didn't at all like that something _had_ gone wrong nonetheless, as that meant that he had somehow made an error in his predictions. This was a problem to him, and one that had the potential to be quite dangerous one given the people involved. One couldn't make such mistakes when dealing with Kage-level shinobi.

"Ah. At least we got that one…"

Itachi nodded his solemn agreement and stared down into his near-emptied glass.

"There will be other chances to capture Naruto-kun. The mission was still a success."

At that moment, as though the heavens above were somehow acting in agreement with his statement, a small group came traveling down the road outside the restaurant. Kisame recognized them at once, or at least one person in the group, as he reached towards his pole and knapsack; Samehada under a Henge, and began to rise with a barbaric grin. His hunger was cast to the side as his other appetite emerged to take its place. Itachi had his back to the entrance and didn't see the new arrivals then, but the Uchiha moved to stand regardless, intent on checking whatever move his impulsive partner was planning.

"Hee hee hee…well, now it will be!"

Itachi moved right into Kisame's path as he trailed the shark's gaze into the street. The Konoha Missing-nin blinked several times in response to what he saw, to be sure that neither his impaired vision nor the receding sunlight were causing him to see things. However, it turned out to be no mirage, and the genius acknowledged that Uzumaki Naruto was indeed prowling down the street outside their present location, right alongside an armed Uzuki Yuugao-san, and an old man in a robe and bamboo hat that had to be none other than Sarutobi Sasuke, the Sandaime Hokage. Yet another teenager seemed to be traveling with them as well, but Itachi didn't recognize him on sight. However, the red markings on his cheeks tagged him as an Inuzuka. Kisame shouldered his thick traveling pole using his one good hand and moved to step around Itachi, who again moved into his path and pinned the rogue Kiri-nin with the harshest stare he could muster in his strained condition.

"No."

Kisame's skin began to revert to its natural blue color as his concentration lapsed in his rage, and Itachi continued in a quiet tone, so that he wouldn't be overheard, rather than giving the enraged swordsman time to roar out whatever complaint he had on his tongue. The Uchiha was aware that his and Kisame's sudden movements had attracted more than a little attention inside the open-air place. At the same time, Naruto and his companions stopped in the road outside, and the tall _jinchuuriki_ turned his stare straight at the two Akatsuki dining inside, sensing their looks on him, and in particular the malicious intent in the grudged swordsman's leer. Itachi almost smirked, impressed with the blonde's perceptiveness, but kept his attention concentrated on his partner. An ignorant observer might have laughed at the scene; a small woman staring down a massive older man and cowing him into submission, not in the least knowing the danger associated with it.

"…Inciting a rash battle isn't the wisest option in our present condition. The outcome isn't guaranteed this time."

Itachi sat back down in his seat, convinced that his words were true, even though he had his own personal reasons not to pursue Naruto at that moment also. The Sharingan master knew that he would be more or less useless in a serious combat at that moment, as he couldn't so much as even activate his _doujutsu_ at its normal level without crippling pain. Furthermore, Kisame was still quite wounded in his own right. The burns on his hand due to grabbing a white-hot Kusanagi hadn't staunched, and his shoulder wound could reopen in a battle. Neither was visible at the moment due to the shark man's Henge, but the renegade Uchiha knew. Kisame began to see sense when he recognized that Itachi wasn't going to support him, and reclaimed his seat and resumed gorging on his meal, unwilling to go it alone against a both a Kage as well as a _jinchuuriki _who _would_ battle to his death to protect the old man. However, he still voiced his soured opinion in a louder tone than needed given the shinobi lurking in the street, spitting meat out onto their table, manners neglected in anger.

"Then we're going to let them go right on down the damned road. This chance dropped into our laps, and I think we should take it."

Kisame's logic moved Itachi not a bit. The Uchiha had his own designs, and he wouldn't permit his overzealous partner to ruin them. Meanwhile, the Konoha quartet had since halted their progress and were engaged in a conversation in the street. A long moment passed in silence. Uzuki Yuugao at last parted ranks and headed alone towards the same motel that the Akatsuki pair had rented a room in, while the three male shinobi marched right in their direction, into the restaurant. Seeing them coming through the entrance, Itachi stood and moved into another seat, next to Kisame rather than across the table. He now had his back against the nearest wall as well, so that he could continue observing Narutoand his companions. The host directed the Konoha-nin, who were all dressed in plain clothes and showing no shinobi adornments whatsoever, to a table in the restaurant's opposite corner. The blonde slithered right into the seat against the wall on his side as well, and proceeded to level his burning gaze straight onto the woman and man sitting across the establishment.

'_So, he suspects us in particular. Not bad, Naruto-kun…'_

Itachi cocked 'her' head in what he believed to be a demure manner and returned Naruto's glowering stare with a disarming smile, a gesture that was almost alien to the ever stoic _Nukenin_ and looked the part, and perhaps served to incite his suspicions more as a result. Kisame was less diplomatic in his response, and returned the glare in equal measure, no doubt willing the blonde to do something that would give him an excuse to move against Itachi's wishes. Naruto averted his gaze soon enough, and ordered his meal. The suppertime crowd began to thin out, and the restaurant became quieter as its regular patrons departed in increasing numbers. Kisame grinned and began to eat with vigor once more, reveling in his 'win' over the _jinchuuriki._ Yuugao entered moments later and took her seat between the Hokage and the Inuzuka kid, with her back turned to the two notorious Missing-nin. Sarutobi was in the other chair against the wall, with all three Konoha-nin lodged between him and the other customers. An attacker would thus have to make it past them all to reach the old man and Naruto would have the initiative due to his position, no doubt how the blonde had planned it.

"I still can't believe that punk's sitting right there, and we're not doing a thing about it…"

This time, Itachi ignored Kisame's grumbling outright, and instead continued to direct his undivided attention towards the group across the restaurant. Naruto and the Third spoke in low tones so that eavesdropping on their conversation was impossible, while the much louder Inuzuka kid chatted up their waitress as she served their drinks and appetizers. The Missing-nin's attentiveness soon paid dividends, however, when the girl had gone back to her work and the Inuzuka entered into the conversation at hand. The Uchiha was able to overhear the careless Genin teenager speak the name 'Tsunade-sama.' The smallest smirk crossed 'her' lips in reaction to the word.

'_Ah, then that's how it is…that explains much.'_

Using this new tidbit and his brilliant mind, Itachi was able to piece together the general scenario in an accurate manner. The Hokage would never leave his village with such a meager escort; two ANBU and a Genin, which indicated that Sarutobi had either resigned his position or had been dismissed. And now he was on a personal mission to retrieve the Slug Princess Tsunade, which would likewise indicate that she was to be his successor as Hokage. The Sannin wasn't with the group, and so she still hadn't been located, which meant that Naruto and the others would remain outside Konoha a while longer. These latest events suited Itachi's aims quite well, and Kisame quirked a peppered brow when he glimpsed his partner's poised expression. Itachi glanced back at the Konoha-nin one more time, and then returned his sore gaze to Kisame as he explained while sipping at his remaining tea, which had since gone lukewarm.

"For now, we shall trail them to their destination at a distance. There will be time to make a solid plan once that's done."

Kisame nodded with a grunt. The plan wasn't as direct or combative as the shark might have liked, but he seemed to realize that it was the best compromise he would get and made no complaint about it. The same-nin gorged on his last dish, and Itachi called to request the check, lest his partner decide to dig even deeper into his pocketbook in his ill humor. And besides, loitering around the restaurant too long was bound to attract even more suspicion. The rogue Sharingan user reached into his robes to withdraw enough _ryo_ to cover the bill and leave a generous tip, and then rose to leave, allowing Kisame to lead in order to watch him and make certain he did nothing to provoke trouble. The Kiri-nin hoisted his Henge'd weapon onto his shoulder, simulating more strain in doing so than he might ever had had even with a wounded arm, inviting Itachi to move to 'help' him set his knapsack while groaning aloud about having a bad back.

"…You've got an admirer now, cutie."

The Uchiha looked at his chuckling partner as the muscle-bound swordsman lumbered into the street and, arched a brow without expression. Kisame grinned and motioned back into the restaurant using his shoulder, and Itachi turned in the same direction, to see the Inuzuka teen looking right at 'her' with a pink tinge in his cheeks. The stoic _Nukenin _ignored the lurch that ran through his stomach, and attempted to smile and make a polite bow. Naruto no longer seemed to be concerned with him at all, and was instead preoccupied with picking at his cucumber salad while holding a conversation with his kunoichi comrade. The Inuzuka leered and smirked in response to the 'attention,' and Itachi tossed his long slate hair over his shoulder and exited, waving over his shoulder. No doubt the teen could have smelled out his real gender beneath the Henge in another place, but the prevailing odors inside a restaurant made such a thing more or less impossible to even the best trained nose.

'_Things are still going according to his plan…'_

Uchiha Itachi stepped out into the cold night air with that thought on his mind and stared into the moon shining bright overhead. As he returned with Kisame to their room, he resolved to make certain that he succeeded in his own mission.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Later on that night, Naruto sat cross-legged on his bed inside the group's compact motel room. There were three, and Kiba was sound asleep on one. The Third was relaxing in a hot bath in the connected restroom, and Yuugao stood guard outside the door. The mutt's low snores broke the silence in the small room. The _jinchuuriki_ thought the place was a low-rent dive that wasn't suited to accommodate a Hokage, past or present, but Sarutobi hadn't complained. Naruto let out an irritated grunt and slammed back hard onto his mattress.

"Might as well go outside, I guess…"

Naruto cracked his shoulders and made three shadow clones to guard the room in his place, and reached into his robe to retrieve the Third's scroll. Naruto tossed the document to a clone so that he wouldn't have to keep it on him. Sarutobi had placed a paper _fuuinjutsu_ on the single window that should prevent intruders, but there was no harm in taking extra precaution. He snorted at Kiba, who responded in his sleep with the same, and made towards the exit. As soon as he emerged into the hall, a katana was poised straight on his heart. He raised his hands in a disarming gesture, and Yuugao sighed and removed the blade, and held it naked at her side.

"You should sleep. Tomorrow we'll all need to be at our best."

He wished that he could, but he had too much on his mind. The mission, an unwanted new Hokage, the Akatsuki attack on Konoha, and that strange killing intent he'd sensed prior to supper were all whirling around in the blonde's mind. Naruto edged around Yuugao and plopped down onto a worn leather couch that sat skewed against the wall near the room he'd exited a moment earlier, between his door and the next.

"Too restless to sleep, and the mutt snores too loud. I was losing it in there."

Yuugao glanced down the hall in both directions, to make certain that no-one could listen in on their conversation.

"I checked into those two suspicious people in the restaurant a while ago. The hostess here knew nothing that suggested undercover shinobi, even with incentive…"

Naruto reclined to lie down on the couch and nested his blonde spikes against the arm rest with a slight grin. 'Incentive' in Uzuki-speak could have meant a bribe, or perhaps inventive threats, to outright torture and interrogation. He had no doubts that the motel's hostess hadn't seen or heard a thing, because Yuugao _would_ have uncovered it. The ANBU _jinchuuriki_ was embarrassed to admit it, but he had to acknowledge that he'd perhaps gotten a little too overzealous in pegging the two travelers as threats.

"I must've been mistaken. I watched them through dinner and didn't see a thing either."

Still, he was certain that he'd sensed some killing intent back there, and no mere itinerant laborer could have created enough to get his attention. Perhaps he'd gotten too paranoid in response to recent events, with both Akatsuki and Orochimaru messing with him. Either that or the two were _very_ good at hiding themselves in plain sight. Naruto had more than once that night considered rushing into their room and killing them as a precaution, but Sarutobi would never have condoned such outright murder, and the old man was the retrieval team's leader.

"No matter, it's better to be too suspicious than not enough, since the Hokage is with us."

Naruto crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling, responding with a sour grumble.

"You mean, 'Ex-Hokage…'"

Yuugao glanced at her most-time subordinate, but simple equal teammate in this particular mission.

"You don't sound all too pleased about the Sandaime's retirement. Neither am I."

The _jinchuuriki_ sat up and reclined back against the couch. Naruto held his tongue a short moment in an attempt to determine whether the purple-haired martinet was angling to ensnare him in some insubordinate conduct. However, he soon hurled that suspicious notion aside, dismissing it as rampant paranoia, and answered in an honest, though moderated statement.

"…I'm not wild about it. I got into ANBU to serve him, not some other person."

Yuugao nodded and sheathed her katana, and made towards Naruto's spot. The _jinchuuriki_ made room on the couch to let her sit down, but the woman instead chose to perch on the arm rest next to him. She replied to the container's noncommittal grousing in a less indirect manner, while Naruto scooted over towards the couch's center a bit more to avoid getting hit with the sheathed katana resting at her waist.

"Hm…well, I'm not bothered so much that he's chosen to repose, but the person he's nominated to succeed him sickens me."

Naruto almost cringed in reaction to the blunt ending statement and glanced back at the room's shut door, as though expecting the Third to come out and lambaste his two team members. Nothing like that happened, however. Naruto had no particular problem with Tsunade-hime, other than that she wasn't Sarutobi. The container's issue with her being made Hokage both started and ended with that one simple truth. Other than that, he was inclined to trust his mentor's decision without much question or argument. As both a Sannin member and the Shodai Hokage's granddaughter, the Slug Princess had both the skills and the shinobi pedigree to make an ideal Hokage, at least in the village's perspective. Not that this made Naruto even the least bit more willing to accept her as his leader.

"I don't know about that…she _was_ in the Sannin, and the First's last descendent."

The vice-captain didn't take her companion's ambivalence well. Yuugao's tone turned downright glacial, and Naruto then realized that she was even more put out with this mission and its potential consequences than he was, and that he would be the one to have to weather her ice storm. He would have loved to have been able to toss the mutt out here and make a quick retreat, but that wasn't an option.

"…A lineage that she spits on through her actions. Tsunade is a deserter and a coward. She's abandoned her sworn responsibilities once in the past, and she'll do it again. A leader needs more than raw power, and she doesn't have the dedication. Making her Hokage is a disgrace to us all."

As a samurai's daughter, Yuugao was a strict traditionalist. She'd told the _jinchuuriki_ a little about her childhood on a patrol one night. As such, Naruto imagined that her respect issues towards the Slug Princess centered on her dishonoring her storied ancestors with her conduct, in particular her abandoning Konoha, the Shodai's village, and squandering her inheritance on sake and gambling chips. That and she had little tolerance towards people she perceived to be cowards and derelicts. Naruto exhaled a breath once she ended her short diatribe, not in the least willing to contradict her, and perhaps even agreeing a little. He didn't resent Tsunade's abandoning Konoha, as he too had entertained the same notion countless times in the past, but he did concur that a technical _Nukenin_ wasn't a person that ought to be made Hokage.

"I'm not even convinced she'll accept the position. Tsunade doesn't seem to want to have much to do with Konoha."

That question would be decided quite soon. According to Kiba, Tsunade's scent was growing stronger along the trail, which meant that he and the others were gaining on her. At their present pace, the team should overtake the Sannin tomorrow sometime. Yuugao crossed her arms and looked to the side, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. Her bad mood seemed to be subsiding.

"I should hope not. I do not respect or trust her, and I have no wish to work under her."

Naruto kept his own counsel, as he had nothing to add to that. Soon enough, the silence pervading the dim and narrow hall became borderline oppressive, and the ANBU kunoichi looked down at the ground, porcelain cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. Yuugao let out an apologetic sigh and addressed the_ jinchuuriki_ in a less hostile tone.

"…I…spoke in error. I should not have behaved in such an unbecoming manner. Assuming Tsunade-hime accepts the village's nomination, she will become our commander. The mission requires us both to serve and protect her with our lives. Forgive me."

The demon vessel blinked, not having expected in the least to be apologized to. Her comments hadn't bothered him in the least, even though he hadn't agreed with them all. Rather, he'd been a bit pleased that she was willing to be that open with him. The container sure as Hell wouldn't air his gripes to someone he didn't trust, and he was much less 'proper' than Yuugao. Naruto shrugged and waved the apologies aside.

"No need. I never signed over the right to have an opinion when I got into the corps. Neither did you, unless the procedures have changed."

Yuugao shook her head and chuckled under her breath at the irreverent teenager.

"Heh. The others were on the mark about one thing. You _are_ a loose cannon."

Naruto grinned right back at her, taking on a rare ingratiating tone. The vessel supposed he'd earned that moniker well enough, having broken standing orders on two important missions now, something he never would have even considered doing prior to being made ANBU. He'd saved people important to him on both occasions, though, and would repeat either without a second's hesitation, in the same manner that he knew that the Hokage and even his captain would send him again.

"You wouldn't change me, though."

Rather than making some snappish retort in response to his bait, she surprised the _jinchuuriki_ again and nodded.

"That's true, I wouldn't. You're a good shinobi, and an asset to the Hokage."

For all he'd accomplished during his short-lived but active career, Uzumaki Naruto still had no real idea how to take a compliment, and averted his blue stare down the darkened hall. He reverted back to being snide, as he still tended to do on occasion when something managed to catch him with his guard down.

"That's too damned kind. You're making me blush now."

Yuugao remained silent a moment, and then stood and stared down at her sitting blonde companion with a cold, imperious expression, arms crossed under her chest and lips pressed into a thin, tight line. Naruto tensed a little and prepared to dodge a possible incoming smack. However, when the expected reprimand came out, it held a noticeable insincere undertone.

"Hmph, don't sound _too_ pleased. You're also still an ignorant grunt and a braggart, with reprehensible sword skills and poor stealth."

Naruto reached behind his head and scratched, letting out a dark chuckle.

"There we go, now that sounds a little more like it!"

The purple-haired swordswoman tilted her head and opened her mouth, but she said nothing, and then changed gears on the spot as she drew her katana again and used the long killing sword's point to gesture towards their motel room's still shut entrance. Naruto trailed the elegant weapon towards the door and cracked his neck, sending a pleasant shudder running through his senses.

"…It's getting late now. Go to bed, Naruto."

The blonde was getting a bit dazed, now that she mentioned sleep again. The conversation had more or less sapped his ill humor. He nodded and rose, making back towards the room. As Naruto placed his hand on the brass knob and began to turn, the now quite tired _jinchuuriki_ glanced back over his shoulder at the older kunoichi.

"…Fine. You should get some sleep too, though."

She didn't even look at him as she reclaimed her previous guard spot against the wall.

"I've long since gotten used to late nights. This is nothing. Now, go."

Naruto nodded and entered the room, shutting the door behind him, though he didn't lock it. As soon as he was gone, Yuugao let out a long, exasperated sigh and looked down at her murdered lover's keepsake. The ANBU slid down the wall to sit prone on the carpet and cradled the ice cold metal against her brow. However, the masterpiece sword's steel embrace did little to warm the woman's lonesome, wearied consciousness on this particular winter's night. She stood again, cast one last lingering glance back towards the cracked door, and at last returned to her silent nighttime vigil with blade in hand.

(End Chapter 23)

**Author's Note: Shorter chapter than I tend to write these days, I know. I was originally going to have one extra short scene at the end, with them actually arriving at Tsunade's location, but I thought that this made a better ending point when I actually put pen to paper, so to speak. This was mostly a transitional chapter, but I feel I've covered some important plot points nonetheless. Expect a longer update next time, when I cover the meeting with Tsunade, as well as the long-awaited conversation about Naruto's heritage and an unwanted guest appearance or two. Until then, hope you all enjoy the chapter.**


	24. Succession

"…_Fine. You should get some sleep too, though."_

_She didn't even look at him as she reclaimed her previous guard spot against the wall._

"_I've long since gotten used to late nights. This is nothing. Now, go."_

_Naruto nodded and entered the room, shutting the door behind him, though he didn't lock it. As soon as he was gone, Yuugao let out a long, exasperated sigh and looked down at her murdered lover's keepsake. The ANBU slid down the wall to sit prone on the carpet and cradled the ice cold metal against her brow. However, the masterpiece sword's steel embrace did little to warm the woman's lonesome, wearied consciousness on this particular winter's night. She stood again, cast one last lingering glance back towards the cracked door, and at last returned to her silent nighttime vigil with blade in hand._

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter 24: Poker Dog – A Son's Rage**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

"I'm serious, dude. You could _so_ score that chick."

Naruto stared at Kiba a moment as the two teenage shinobi walked down the streets in Tanzaku-Gai. The town's ancient castle loomed on a high hill, as though to protect the place. However, the historic stronghold had long since been reduced to a mere crumbling ruin, and the town below was likewise steeped in corruption. The _jinchuuriki _supposed it might have been somewhat poetic that this would be the last stop on the mission to retrieve Tsunade, who was much the same as the town and its castle; a once great kunoichi who had sunk into vice in her own right. The trail had led back westward at Otafuku-Gai and carried the search team along a trade route that led here, and Kiba's nose was telling him that Tsunade was still in town somewhere. All that remained was to locate her, and then Naruto's own role would be done. He was now as eager to get this mission over with as he'd been to leave Konoha at the start. Naruto groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"…Please concentrate on the mission, moron. You're giving me a headache."

Kiba had been irritating him with pointless chatter all morning long, rather than keeping his mind on business. First, it had been a long update on what all Naruto's old Genin classmates were doing now. The container tried to pretend interest, but he couldn't quite give a shit about Kiba's now being on Team Kakashi, or Haruno Sakura's recent interest in medical _ninjutsu._ He didn't care that Uchiha Sasuke was still an angst-ridden prick, or even that Aburame Shino was still in an induced coma due to being poisoned during the recent invasion, as callous as the latter seemed. He'd known the risks involved with meddling in an ANBU mission. And when the blond hadn't shown interest in that, the mutt had started barking on about something even worse.

"I don't get it. You're like, nose-deep in hot women and haven't done shit about it."

The Inuzuka was now obsessed with the idea that Naruto needed to get laid, and seemed more than convinced that Yuugao wanted to get between the sheets with him. The blondcouldn't even _begin_ to understand where Kiba had gotten this ridiculous idea, but he'd mentioned it about a dozen times now. Perhaps he'd been awake and had overheard their conversation outside the motel room. For about the hundredth or so time that cold morning, Naruto wished that he'd been sent out with Sarutobi or Yuugao, rather than having to deal with the mutt's inane blathering. He thought he might have Kiba outline his brilliant conclusion to the ANBU kunoichi later that evening. Naruto would either score with his vice-captain, or else he would get to see the mutt get neutered. He could live with either outcome.

"You'll never 'get it.' And don't assume too much about what I haven't done, either."

Kiba brightened on the spot and opened his mouth to demand all the miserable details Naruto could recall about that drunken night, but then stopped short. He squinted and looked around the street, smelling at the air with his nostrils open wide. However, his ANBU 'teammate' noticed the target while the Inuzuka was still tracking the scent. A more than well-endowed girl with long blonde hair was heading down the road. She looked to be more or less the same age as the two undercover shinobi, but as she came nearer, Naruto glimpsed and recognized her necklace, which had been mentioned in the photograph he'd been given to look at earlier.

"Oi, there she is! Let's go!"

Tsunade turned a corner right as Kiba exclaimed out, which wasn't at all needed due to Naruto having seen her well in advance, and so seemed not to hear him. Much like a hound dog on the hunt, the Inuzuka rushed staight past the _jinchuuriki_ in hot pursuit as soon as he located his game, grinning like an idiot all the while. The rookie ANBU scowled and reached out to grip onto Kiba's shoulder as he passed, almost pulling the mutt to the ground as his momentum halted on the spot. The animal trainer glared up at his old Genin teammate, who shook his head in the negative and pre-empted his whining.

"Pipe down, mutt. No good getting her attention right now. First, we'll go back and report to the Hokage."

Kiba was all too willing to chase down Tsunade on impulse, without giving a thought to his own well-being, or to what the Sannin might do to him when called out. Naruto was more inclined to let the Third handle his old student, though he would be more than prepared to attack her to protect the old man should the need arise. Kiba pulled loose and made an emphatic arm gesture in the general direction that their target had gone. The _jinchuuriki_ was quite aware that people on the street were now staring at the pair, and made an attempt to will the mutt to shut his mouth and quit drawing attention. He should have known better.

"Fuck that, she might leave again. C'mon, let's trail her ass while we've got the chance!"

And with that, Kiba was bounding right on down the road again. Naruto threw his hands into the chilled morning air in exasperation and spat out a muttered curse as he rushed to keep stride with the mutt. The canine shinobi did have a certain point, but moreover, the blond wasn't in the least willing to leave this delicate situation in Kiba's hands. As Naruto rounded the corner, he stepped between two buildings and made a shadow clone. The container commanded the doppelganger to return to the Third and report on the newest developments, while he dealt with keeping a leash on the mutt in person. As he moved back into the street, he almost collided with another person rounding the corner. Naruto took a quick look as a good-looking brunette woman swerved to the side with impressive grace to avoid him, considering that she was also cradling a squealing pig in her arms.

"Excuse me."

The woman didn't even take the time to look back at him as she rushed past. The pig in her arms struggled against the sudden movement, however, and centering the swine made her robe sleeve roll up her wrist, exposing a loaded _senbon_ launcher strapped on beneath.

'_Kunoichi…now, that's something interesting…'_

Naruto continued on down the road, headed in the same direction as the brunette. He ran into Kiba again soon enough, as the mutt was grinning on the sidewalk with his perverted leer glued right on the harried kunoichi's tight backside, his 'urgent mission' cast aside. Not that Naruto was looking as well, however, not at all. The brunette came to a halt down the road a short distance, next to some concrete steps that seemed to lead down into an underground room where some armed thugs were standing guard outside a painted wooden door. Kiba licked his smirking lips as the woman stepped down the stairs and spoke with the guards. He kept staring until she was allowed into the cellar.

"Kiba!"

Naruto clapped his hands together twice right next to the mutt's ear. That didn't capture his attention, and then the_ jinchuuriki_ glowered and slapped him upside the head. Kiba rubbed at the spot where the blond had smacked him and glared, but turned sheepish at his teammate's expectant expression and pointed with his thumb towards the cellar.

"Eh, right…I saw Tsunade-sama going into that building too. But hot damn, I swear this has _gotta_ be the best assignment ever."

The container's sour look indicated that he didn't agree. Yuugao's harsh words about Tsunade had gotten to him to an extent. Naruto had spent so long having other people, in most cases the demon inside him, telling him what he was supposed to think that it was his second nature. Old habits tended to die hard, and the blond still wasn't all too used to his independence. Naruto recognized the 'establishment' as what it was at once and regarded the place with blatant disdain.

"That's a gambling den, so she'll be in there a while. Now come on, let's take a hike."

He started back down the road, intent on leaving Tsunade to her useless pursuits, but Kiba seemed to glow as he started towards the concrete cesspool and tried to motion Naruto to do the same. The demon vessel didn't move a muscle, and stared at him with his arms crossed.

"Nah, I've got me a better idea. Let's go inside."

The _jinchuuriki _could have rammed his spiked head into the nearest wall, and almost sent his snakes out to put the mutt on a leash and drag him out. Naruto was now thinking that he had liked Kiba a whole more when he was an obedient lapdog who wouldn't question him or argue with his decisions. The Third's strict orders not to blow his cover won out, however, and Naruto set out to catch the Inuzuka again while massaging his temples in a rather vain attempt to dispel the oncoming migraine.

"You weren't brought along to get ideas, mutt. Forget it, we're leaving."

"Look, all we've got to do is clean her ass out at the table, and then she'll owe us big and have no choice but to listen to the old man."

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair, amazed that he even needed to explain this.

"Those are seasoned hustlers in there, Kiba. You'll be the one taken to the cleaners."

Rather than being deterred, Kiba took the muttered comment as a sign than Naruto had at last capitulated and he grinned again.

"Don't be such a limp dick, dude. This'll be simple as cake. Like I said, I've got a plan."

The blond tossed his hands in the air and looked to the skies in exasperation. Perhaps losing his ass would show the moron to listen to good advice. Kiba almost strutted as he made towards the guarded door, with a glowering Naruto a step behnd. The three thugs paid the two teenagers little heed, ignoring them until it became obvious that the two Konoha-nin weren't going to acknowledge the obvious hint and leave. At last, one goon looked over to them with a sneer and spat at the ground as he shouted at them.

"Tch. Get lost, punks. This ain't no damn kiddie care center."

Kiba reached into his pocket and whipped out a thick bank roll. The mutt had gotten paid in advance on this mission, which was listed as S-Rank due to its immeasurable importance to Konoha despite the minimal risk involved. ANBU members received regular salaries rather than individual mission compensation, coupled with lucrative hazard bonuses when applicable, and so Naruto hadn't gotten paid and was getting a little irritated with being broke.

"Oi! We've got the cash to lose, and we want to gamble."

The lead thug snatched the cash and examined it a moment, and then tossed it back to Kiba with a grunt.

"Then tough shit. This isn't enough. See, this here's a high-stakes casino, and it's a three hundred thousand _ryo_ minimum to walk in the door."

Naruto moved in next to Kiba and rolled up his sleeve to expose the Kusanagi. The guards all brandished their weapons in response, to which the _jinchuuriki_ reacted with a little sneer. These weak imbeciles would neither have seen nor heard the blond coming had he wanted them dead. Rather than drawing the sword, however, he held out his modded bracer to the guards, inviting them to take the weapon themselves. Perhaps it might sear them to a crisp, perhaps not. Naruto didn't quite care.

"Then hold onto this blade as collateral. I can promise, it's worth much more than that."

Letting this peerless weapon into some gangster's hands might have seemed to be an insane idea, but Naruto knew better. Kusanagi was his now, and it would return to him no matter what. Besides, he could kill these goons and reclaim it with no problem, should he have to. The weapon sent a disapproving pulse through his arm, as it seemed to know that Naruto was planning to use it as gambling collateral. However, the whole scenario was rendered moot when the door opened and a strong voice rang out.

"No, that won't be needed. Please, come right inside."

An aging, but tough-looking man dressed in expensive clothing stepped outside the cellar into the light, and the three goons all bowed low to him.

"Boss!"

The boss, Naruto supposed, dismissed his underlings and motioned the two shinobi inside. The interior was much nicer than the run-down outside. The older man ordered the person managing the casino's assets to measure out a large sum to give to Naruto and Kiba. The ANBU's suspicions were now on maximum alert, as would expected, but the mutt instead seemed quite willing to take the cash., and his sharp grin widened more and more as the attendant heaped more large bills onto the pile.

"Heh, thanks a bunch, mister…"

Kiba scratched behind his head with a sheepish smile, remembering too late that he didn't know the man's name.

"The name's Wasabi Jirocho, kid. I own this casino."

Jirocho next turned to Naruto and looked him over, and then nodded as though making his mind up about something.

"You must be the person who wrecked Gatou's operation and put him in his grave. I've heard a lot about a blond-haired shinobi with strange markings on his cheeks. You've managed to earn quite the reputation in this region."

The blond's expression turned hawkish, and he almost went at his sword, thinking that he might be dealing with an ex-associate that had lost big on Gatou's murder. The last thing he wanted was to have to get serious with Tsunade sitting in the next room, and he cursed his own thoughtlessness in being inveigled into this strange place, as well as his neglecting to put on a simple Henge. Even the mutt had managed that much, as he now had one covering his red Inuzuka stripes. Assuming he had to ruin his mission over this, he resolved to carve his lost compensation out in dead Yakuza. Naruto's voice was as hard as stone as he replied.

"I'm…Yagami Tensai. That little pig tried to have me assassinated on a mission. I didn't much like that."

Naruto wasn't about to hand his real name out, and hushed Kiba with a stern look. The proprietor saw right through the shinobi's suspicions, and took on a placating tone. Nevertheless, there was something intoxicating in knowing that his exploits had become known well outside his home village. The _jinchuuriki_ wondered whether he might have his own page in some other shinobi village's Bingo Book now.

"No need to be alarmed, son. I'm no Yakuza, and I'd never do business with scum like Gatou. You've done the Wasabi, and me, a great service in stomping that roach's guts. Now, I've got another honored guest here this morning. Come with me, please, and I'll introduce her."

Jirocho started towards the inner room, gesturing to the two teens to come with him.

"That's got to be…"

Naruto silenced Kiba with an outstretched palm, in the same manner as he'd watched the Third do to others on countless occasions, the container included. His blood pounded in his ears in anger, due to his being pulled into a compromised position like this. Naruto put on a Henge to conceal his whisker marks, and hoped that the proprietor would either not notice, or not make an issue about it. His short response to Kiba came out in a low hiss, as his cursed seal ached in time with the quick throbbing in his head.

"Not a word, mutt. You got us both into this mess, so don't go making it even worse."

Kiba paled a bit and took a step back. Naruto blinked and shook his head, placing one hand to his brow while bracing against the near wall with the other. The sudden rage passed seconds later, as did the pulsing in his seal.

'_Bah, might as well just go and get this over with.'_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Back in Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke sat with his legs crossed on the bed in his hospital room. His previous swelling had gone down enough that he could at least see and speak, owing in no small part to the top-notch medical care he'd received since his 'battle' with Itachi. His wounds had been critical, and he did appreciate the care, but there were others who needed the extra attention as much, and perhaps more. There were times when Sasuke resented his station, as he turned a dismissive glance towards the several bouquets and packages he'd received since his hospitalization had become public knowledge. He looked at his image in the mirror near his bed and traced along the wide gash that crossed his cheek now. Itachi's ring had cut right through almost to his skull, and the wound hadn't quite scarred over, despite several healings with medical _ninjutsu._ This single mark on Sasuke's pale, delicate skin served as a proper complement to the innumerable mental and emotional scars that lurked beneath.

"Ya might want to quit pickin' at that thing, brat, or else it'll never heal right."

Sasuke almost growled in response to his current guard's singsong taunt. That examiner kunoichi, Mitarashi Anko, was lazing about like a cat in the room's open window, sitting in the sill and thumbing through some trash horror novel. The snake bitch had been to his room several times that week and seemed to take some sick pleasure in tormenting him. This time, Anko had taken her sweet damn time in munching her restaurant dango while Sasuke had been made to endure the hospital slop, and had then chucked the paper sack into the wastebasket next to his bed when she was done, where the sweet aroma would linger to tantalize him hours later.

"…You know, I'm sure the village could use some extra help with the cleanup work."

Attempting to divert Anko was an ill-advised idea in most cases, and Sasuke should have known better. Rather than leaving as the Uchiha wanted, she abandoned her perch and made towards his small bed with an unsettling grin.

"True, but the Elder Council _insists _that the great Uchiha be kept under constant guard."

Konoha's last Uchiha tried to steeple his hands together, and then glared at his immobile right arm, which was tied still in a sling. As though Sasuke gave a shit what those old men on the council wanted. The whole lot were useless carrion. The Sharingan user scooted in the opposite direction and crossed his arms again in an attempt to ignore Anko. He hoped that a nurse might come to check on him, and perhaps order the demented kunoichi out into the hall or something.

"Hn."

Sasuke did his best not to show the shudder than ran through him when Anko's shadow loomed over his bedside. The woman's arm snaked around his neck and pulled him back into her. The Uchiha grunted and struggled against her near stranglehold, but to no avail. The lithe teenager couldn't have overpowered the adult kunoichi even at peak condition. His attempting to do so with one arm was almost laughable, and Anko didn't hesitate to mock him about it.

"I heard Itachi didn't even bother to use his Sharingan, either. Talk about embarrassing."

He needed no reminder. That had been the greatest insult. Not Itachi's gall in daring to go into the Uchiha District once again, or the savage beating he'd given Sasuke, or even his having desecrated the clan's memorial plaque. His brother hadn't bothered to use the Sharingan, which to Sasuke was an unspoken statement that the bastard still didn't even acknowledge him as an Uchiha warrior. It was the ultimate slight. He bit down the urge to mention Anko's own embarrassment at Orochimaru's hands during the Second Exam. Pissed as he was, Sasuke wasn't an idiot, and he was quite aware that this lunatic was at his back, and that she might well decide to cut open his throat on a whim. Burning with rage and humiliation, he spoke through gritted teeth.

"…Go and rape Uzumaki or something. Please."

A hot, wet sensation trickled down the Uchiha's cheek and several crimson droplets hit his mattress, staining the white hospital sheets. His heightened emotional state had caused his gash to reopen, and he was now seeping blood. Sasuke's gut lurched when the older kunoichi nuzzled against his neck, whispering poison into his ear. His groin tightened and he dared to hope that the taunting bitch wouldn't notice due to his loose hospital robes.

"Oh, I'd love to, but he's gone right now. Naru-chan's been sent out on an S-Rank mission with none other than the Hokage."

Sasuke recognized this as an attempt to rile him even more, but he still reacted. Uzumaki Naruto's recent undeserved successes remained a sore topic with him, even though he had larger issues to deal with in Itachi's sudden return. Sasuke couldn't stand seeing that low-class thug handed a position in an elite ANBU squadron at thirteen while he, the last Uchiha heir, remained stuck on a Genin team. Even worse was the knowledge that a match between the two would end with him unconscious on his back. Anko let out a low, rumbling chuckle and released Sasuke, who coughed and inhaled a deep breath. His reprieve was short-lived, however. The same arm that had been near choking him a moment earlier clamped down into his shoulder and pulled him down onto the bed.

"Damn it! Let me…_mmph!"_

Anko's hand covered Sasuke's mouth as the kunoichi wrenched his head to the side and pressed him down into the mattress. Her shadow loomed over him, and his own blood leaked down through her hand into his mouth as he struggled to get loose. The acrid tang mixed in with her skin's sweet taste, and the combination was almost enough to make him retch. Anko removed her hand and switched it with the other, and cooed in her most lethal voice.

"Aw, but I still haven't had dessert. And I've heard that noble blood tastes better."

The crude slurping sound that accompanied Anko's taunting words did make the bile rise in his throat, as the woman licked his blood clean on her hand. Sasuke almost pitied Naruto, who once had to train underneath this…_thing._ Those two had to be a match made in Hell. The woman's saliva-coated hand threaded into the Sharingan user's raven hair to pull him back to a sitting position, and she leaned in towards his bloodied cheek and licked at her lips. The shiver that ran through the teenager wasn't all disgust this time. An irritated drawl interrupted her attempted 'meal,' however.

"That'll be quite enough, Anko. You've got a student to corrupt, leave mine alone."

Sasuke had never been more relieved to see Kakashi, who stood in the entrance staring hard at Anko. The snake kunoichi took a moment to evaluate the situation, and decided not to risk having an issue with Konoha's strongest Jounin elite. Anko grinned over at Kakashi and let the Uchiha loose, though the kunoichi raked her knuckles across his scalp hard enough to make him wince as she did so.

"Bah. You're as much a spoilsport as ever, Kaka-baka. Fine, I'm outta here."

Anko made towards the window and leapt down to the ground outside, sparing Sasuke neither a glance nor a word. That had been nothing but some stupid, twisted game. The raven-haired genius was almost apoplectic with rage, both at being made to look a total idiot, and at needing Kakashi to 'rescue' him a second time. He seethed and glared at the open window that the examiner had exited through, hand clenching in and out in anger. At least no-one else had seen it. That mongrel Kiba would have never let Sasuke live this incident down.

"…I despise her."

Kakashi nodded in understanding and reached onto a mounted rack near the door to grab a small towel and tossed it to his student. Sasuke caught the white cloth using his mobile hand and wiped his bloodied cheek.

"Dwell on it in training, then. I've pulled some strings here, and you're being released."

Sasuke smirked and ripped loose the sling around his arm, tossing it across the room. He hadn't needed much to begin with, and his arm was in working order save some soreness. Kakashi tossed a small bag onto his student's hospital bed that contained his usual clothes.

"Tch, it's about time…I'm not even hurt that much."

The silver-haired shinobi turned towards the open window in a bid to allow his student to change his clothing in peace.

"Hm, well, that's nice, but don't expect it to last too long. From here on out, I'll be removing the kid gloves. Remember what Itachi said. No more second chances."

Sasuke damn well remembered. There was no chance that he couldn't have. He'd spent his entire time in the hospital brooding over his murderous brother. He hadn't expected to run into the man again. He'd gone to the Uchiha monument to beg his kin to watch over him in combat when the attack had occurred, and Itachi was there, holding the new plum blossoms Sasuke had placed earlier that morning in his departed mother's honor, crushed in his hand like garbage. Even though his brother hadn't acted in the least surprised to see him, he knew that the meeting had been coincidence. Itachi hadn't come to seek him out. His traveling through the abandoned Uchiha District was a mere shortcut to his actual planned destination, or perhaps his actual _target_ would be more accurate.

'…_Uzumaki…again, always him…everything seems to revolve around that bastard…'_

Sasuke had overheard certain grumbling rumors during his 'incarceration' that his brother had outright said that he and his allies had come in order to capture Naruto right as the _Nukenin_ squadron prepared to retreat. He also remembered that during his exchange with Kakashi, Itachi had admitted that he had come back to 'retrieve the Fourth Hokage's heritage,' and that damaging the village was nothing but icing on the cake. Sasuke had passed a good time wondering about that, as he digested the medics' gossip that he'd managed to listen in on. There was a certain resemblance between the Yondaime and Naruto, and thus some chance that the two were related, but the brooding Uchiha was convinced that there was more to it than that. His brother was several things, but he was neither sentimental nor stupid. Itachi would never have dared a return to Konoha unless his reason held some immense value to him. The connection between Uzumaki and the Fourth had to be something else, something that would attract Itachi's personal interest.

"…I won't _need_ another chance. Next time, I'll be prepared to take avenge the clan."

The raven-haired Genin began to muse about his limited knowledge concerning Uzumaki Naruto, and there wasn't much. Sasuke remembered what he'd learned on asking that pathetic weakling in the glasses during the Chuunin Exams about the blond, and despite Kabuto's bragging about his cards, there had been almost nothing in his intel about Naruto. His birth date and mission count were all that Kabuto had been able to reveal. There was nothing much interesting there, save the trivial coincidence that he had been born on the exact same night that the Fourth had killed the demon and saved Konoha, at least as all the stories told. And at that exact moment, he solved the riddle. Uzumaki Naruto was a _jinchuuriki._ He was the living container to the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, or perhaps he _was_ the demon reincarnate, reborn in the Yondaime's own image. The revelation hit him like a sledgehammer to the chest, and Sasuke stumbled against the nearest wall.

'_That…it's so damned obvious! I can't believe I missed it for so long!'_

He could have been mistaken, and it could all be coincidence, but the entire scenario made too much sense, and explained too much. Sasuke had never quite gotten the rationale driving the sheer contempt that the villagers held towards Naruto until then, as he'd never noticed the blond doing much to provoke it. His being a demon container also helped to explain his radical potential as a shinobi, as well as the Sandaime's vested interest in his career. An obscene power like that made even the Sharingan look mundane in comparison, and Uchiha Sasuke envied Uzumaki Naruto more than ever. He could kill Itachi and avenge his clan with no problem, had he such a weapon at his disposal. And now his brother seemed to want to manipulate that same power. The Sharingan's original purpose was to 'control' the Demon Fox according to the Uchiha Clan's most secret records, though Sasuke doubted whether such a thing was even possible. No mortal could make that raging monster do his bidding. Itachi, however, seemed to believe in the legend.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke snapped back to attention and glared at Kakashi, who stood watching him with a neutral expression. The listless pervert had been the Fourth's student in the past, and the raven-haired shinobi almost broached the topic with his sensei, but then reconsidered the idea, doubting that Kakashi would tell him a thing. Perhaps he might ask later, when the two were alone. There had to be some important reason that Naruto's problematic situation had been kept a secret, and Sasuke was certain no-one else in their age group knew the truth. He intended to keep quiet about it too. This knowledge held an immense value that wasn't to be squandered on some stupid impulse, not to mention that opening his mouth could bring about dire consequences, given Naruto's close-knit status with the Hokage.

"…It's nothing. Let's go. The sooner I can get back into training, the better."

Kakashi nodded and resumed his deliberate walk down the corridor with Sasuke trailing right behind. For now, he would concentrate on honing his own skills. He could do nothing with his new knowledge on Uzumaki until the blond returned to Konoha, and he had to improve as much and as soon as possible. Though Itachi might have made his demands in order to push Kakashi into increasing their training regimen, Sasuke had no doubt as to the truth behind them. He'd receive no more reprieves, and the next encounter between the Uchiha brothers _would_ result in one's death. He would thus master his bloodline, and in doing so, gain the power he needed to overcome Itachi, as well as to unravel the truth about the Sharingan's supposed 'true purpose.'

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Kiba's little stunt hadn't turned out to be quite the epic disaster Naruto had expected. The mutt was even doing quite well at the poker table, as his cash pile was the second-largest in the room, under Tsunade's. The Slug Princess, true to her other moniker, hadn't managed to win even a single hand to the current point, but she had started with a much larger cash pool and had stuck to making rather conservative bets, so that she still had a huge sum to gamble. Tsunade had adopted a more adult appearance at some point, as she no longer appeared the teenaged girl Naruto had seen in the streets earlier. The blond was most impressed with her precision, as he couldn't detect the subtle chakra 'aura' that indicated a Henge around her at all. Personal demons aside, she deserved her reputation. The other gamblers in the room grumbled as Kiba laid down a straight and took the present hand, scooping the winnings back into his large pile with an arrogant grin.

'_Heh. The idiot actually does know what he's doing. Amazing…'_

There was more than sheer dumb luck involved, though that too seemed to have its own role. Kiba hadn't done as well on the opening hands, and Naruto had been convinced he'd lose the whole pile, but as the cards continued passing through his hands, the mutt's luck seemed to improve. The _jinchuuriki_ hadn't quite understood it, until he'd caught Kiba dipping into some strange metal canister at his waist. He was marking the cards as he held them using a chemical that a normal human's, or even a shinobi's, nose would never be able to detect. Naruto didn't quite get all the particulars, but the mutt now knew more or less what cards the other patrons were holding at all times.

"Bah. Damned kid's luckier than a devil

A bearded nobleman groused at Kiba's 'luck' as the dealer passed out the next hand. The red insignia adorning his luxurious robes indicated that he was related to the Fire Lord, perhaps a brother or cousin to the great _daimyo_. The people sitting in this den were all rich and well-connected enough to cause problems, should the mutt get caught at his present game. Naruto wondered whether Tsunade was onto Kiba, but the large-breasted Hokage-to-be sipped at her sake in calm silence while contemplating her cards. Meanwhile, her attendant, the kunoichi whom he had almost bumped into in street, was looking right at the blond with a contemplative expression. Naruto didn't doubt in the least that both Tsunade and her attendant had seen right through both his Henge, and the mutt's. Neither woman had made an issue about it, however, and Tsunade hadn't reacted in the least, save a narrowed glance at Naruto when the two shinobi had entered earlier.

"Tch, I'm out. I've got no luck this time."

A rich-looking merchant who was among the gathered decided to cut his losses when he received his hand, and pulled out rather than lose more. Naruto glanced at Kiba's mismatched cards. He had nothing this time. Rather than opting out, however, he matched Tsunade's small bet and tossed out three cards. The _jinchuuriki_ agreed. Better to lose some here and there, and maintain the illusion that the two shinobi were honest. He'd rather not have the other participants suspect cheating. For Kiba, this seemed to be routine. Naruto had heard that the mutt had sometimes run poker games during outdoor recess as a cadet, and now it seemed apparent that he'd used this little scam once or twice in the past. He'd ended up with a single pair upon being dealt his replacements, but the nobleman still won the hand with two pairs. Tsunade had nothing in hers, but didn't seem much too bothered with her poor luck. That, too, was routine. Her attendant was still peering at Naruto with that same questioning look.

'_Yeah, she definitely knows something…'_

Naruto returned her attention with something resembling a disarming smile. The woman held onto his stare long enough to make a distinct point, and then looked elsewhere. Kiba received a good hand, and proceeded to regain what he'd lost in the previous with decent interest stacked on top. For the next hour or so, the game continued on like so, and more people began to either tap out or quit in exasperation. No-one voiced an accusation, however, as there was no clear evidence to prove that the two teenagers were cheating.

'_Not that it's really even cheating, I guess…'_

Naruto and Kiba weren't doing a thing to change the cards being dealt, and thus the mutt's scheme wasn't outright improving his chances to win. Knowing the odds and rigging them were two separate things, though the_ jinchuuriki_ would have had no moral issue with doing the latter as well, were he able to do so without getting busted. Indeed, Naruto would have been the one to go right in and plunder the vault, and not even waste his time with 'earning' the cash on the tables. At least, he might as long as there were no Kage-level kunoichi hanging around to grind him into paste, as was the present case.

'_Though that still might happen…I wish the Hokage and Uzuki could hurry their asses up and get here…'_

The sooner this entire mess was resolved, the better. The game was now down to two people: Kiba and Tsunade. Both had about the same amount in their respective cash piles. The mutt's repeated wins and the Sannin's ceaseless losses had both had a cumulative impact. Naruto looked at Kiba's hand as he received it, and it was a sure winner. The mutt had two pairs, aces and eights. The Inuzuka couldn't hold back his grin. Tsunade looked at him with irritation, and in a move that surprised both teenagers, pushed all her remaining cash into the center. Kiba's incredulous expression indicated that she had shit in her hand. He wasted no time in calling and shoved all his winnings in too, tossing his one mismatched card in to be replaced while she cast down _three._ Naruto was no expert poker shark, but even he was able to see that Tsunade had lost her temper and blundered. _Densetsu no Kamo_ indeed. Kiba's grin turned downright arrogant when he got his replacement card: a third ace.

"Heh, read 'em and weep, sweetheart."

The _jinchuuriki_ repulsed the urge to sneer at the trite line, and instead imagined what he might do with his share in this massive pot. His stake would make a nice deposit on a new apartment, and a good one at that. He'd be able to escape living in the slums in Konoha at last, and all on the Shodai's inheritance. However, that all came crashing to a halt when Tsunade smirked and put her own cards on the table. Four queens. The mutt hadn't bothered to check what she had been dealt as replacements, so assured he was in his invincible hand. And so even Kiba, who'd been reading the odds all along, was reduced to stunned shock when he lost the whole game in a single decisive hand. He needed several moments to regain his voice, during which time the kunoichi smirked and shoveled her massive winnings over to her side while Naruto's hands tingled with the need to throttle him. Almost six million _ryo,_ enough to retire on at thirteen, was gone.

"Aw, shit on a stick…"

Tsunade saw how put-out the two were, and decided to grind a little salt into the wounds.

" Ha! Tough luck, brats. Remind that old chimpanzee to make sure his drones can gamble right next time."

Kiba reddened with rage, and Naruto thought that he might have to hold the mutt back. He too wanted to bust the gloating old bitch in the chops, suicidal though the notion was. Tsunade's attendant looked rather embarrassed with her mistress's attitude and wouldn't meet either teenager's gaze as she set the pig down on the ground and began to scoop the Slug Princess's winnings into an expansive leather bag. Neither Konoha-nin had a chance to respond to her, however, as a new voice entered into the conversation.

"You can be certain he'll take that expert advice into consideration, Tsunade."

Tsunade at once looked as though she'd swallowed raw sewage. Her sensei, the Third Hokage, was standing in the casino's entrance and regarding her with an amused grin. Naruto almost expected to see the Yakuza guards sliced to pieces, as Yuugao was lingering a step behind Sarutobi and looking rather displeased with something. Tsunade pinned her old master with a withering glare, and slammed her palm down against the poker table. The polished wood shattered beneath her monstrous strength.

"…Oh, I should've known. Forget it, whatever this is. I'm leaving. Let's go, Shizune."

Tsunade stormed out past the Third, who made no move to stop her. Yuugao almost made an attempt to bar the woman's path, but the old Hokage checked her with a stern look. The ANBU glowered at Tsunade's back as she stepped over an unconscious guard and out into the street. The brunette attendant, Shizune, gave an apologetic bow to the Sandaime and then gathered up the cash and the pet pig and hurried out to again catch her mistress.

"I cannot _believe_ her. To show such blatant disrespect to the Hokage…disgusting!"

Sarutobi cut Yuugao's hissing rant short with a tired sigh.

"I never expected this to be as simple as approaching her and asking. Come, we'd best pursue Tsunade, while she's still sober enough to listen."

The Third turned and exited the casino, never even having acknowledged Naruto's presence. Yuugao took a long look around the place and then cast a withering look at the _jinchuuriki_ and also exited, shaking her head in disdain. He almost pointed towards the mutt, implicating Kiba's starring role in this little adventure, but knew that it would hold no water with her. Naruto was supposed to be in charge, as the higher-ranking shinobi present at the time. More protocol bullshit, he was sure. Nevertheless, he almost glared right at Kiba in his own right once the martinet was gone, but stopped short at the mutt's pitiable expression. There was no real point in kicking him while he was down. Naruto's issues with Yuugao had nothing to do with Kiba, as she'd been acting rather odd towards him ever since that late-night conversation in the hotel. He didn't know what he'd done to make her so mad, but there was work to be done and no time to dwell on the problem.

"Quit sulking and get moving. The last thing we need is more trouble."

Kiba could do nothing but nod and and stomach his beaten pride.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Sarutobi strolled down the Tanzaku-Gai streets with his small entourage in tow. Trailing Tsunade had been a simple matter, as the incensed Sannin had created a virtual storm in her wake. Following the rampant destruction led the retired Hokage and his guards to a luxurious hotel in the town's upscale commercial sector. He noticed her apprentice in the road near the entrance, as though expecting the Konoha group. Shizune hailed the old man and his companions as he led them to her position.

"Sandaime-sama!"

The Third smiled and looked the brunette over. He could remember so long ago when Tsunade had resigned her active commission and abandoned Konoha, taking her dead lover's school-aged niece with her. Shizune had grown into both an attractive woman and, according to the aged Kage's extensive intelligence, a stellar medical kunoichi since then. Sarutobi hoped that she would soon have the chance to put those hard-earned skills and knowledge to some real use, rather than wasting them as Tsunade's maid. Though she'd never dare complain about her station, the Sandaime could tell that she desired the same.

"You look well, Shizune-san. Tsunade has trained a good apprentice. Please take us to her now. I must speak with her."

Shizune smiled a little at the compliment, but still bowed again with the same apologetic look as earlier. No doubt, Tsunade's discourteous behavior was an embarrassment to her. The Third pitied the woman rather than blaming her, torn as she was between her mentor's capricious demands and what proper conduct required.

"I…do apologize, Tsunade-sama's not willing to receive visitors now. Excuse her rudeness, please. Perhaps she'll be in a better mood later."

Sarutobi heard a low snort behind him that could have been either Naruto or Yuugao. Neither ANBU was too pleased with his chosen successor, though both had taken pains not to mention such in his direct presence. However, Sarutobi's hearing was still quite remarkable in his old age, and he couldn't help listening to their conversation in the motel's hall the previous night as he'd exited the bath. There wasn't a person alive that Naruto would have been willing to accept as the Third's replacement, regardless. Sarutobi almost hated making him kneel to another, ripping loose the lad's one constant in the world, but he had no choice. The old man no longer had the strength to lead, and Konoha would need such strength soon enough. Tsunade had that power within her, no matter how deep in vice she'd steeped, and no matter what Uzuki Yuugao believed and poisoned Naruto into likewise believing.

"This is an urgent matter, one that concerns her selection as the Godaime Hokage."

Shizune brightened at once, ecstatic with the revelation. Tsunade's attendant didn't like having to block them, the Sandaime understood, and all she required was a good enough reason to let them through against her mistress's orders.

"Ah! That's great news! Please, in that case, come right with me."

She beckoned them inside the hotel with a certain spring in her step. Someone let out a harrumph behind Sarutobi once the brunette had moved outside earshot, and this time he knew it was Naruto, who no doubt held the woman's sudden enthusiasm in contempt. The Third almost turned and reprimanded the teenaged ANBU, but decided against it. He hadn't the heart to be too hard on the blond, who was coping with so much hardship right now. The Akatsuki attack and losing his home, savings and possessions were but the most recent issues that he had to deal with, while never complaining even a single word. Naruto had nothing but the clothes on his back and the sword on his wrist to his name at present. The Sandaime let him be and instead turned to Kiba as the group entered the hotel's main door.

"Kiba-kun, please keep watch out here until we return."

The dog trainer looked back at him, and nodded without his usual boisterous attitude. Losing that huge pot to Tsunade must have dealt a massive blow to his ego. Sarutobi rather expected that the coming conversation with his old student wouldn't be civil in the least, and he wasn't willing to risk having the Inuzuka pack leader's son learning things he shouldn't. Posting the lad outside, where even his exceptional canine ears couldn't make him overhear the whole exchange, seemed to be the best course. The retired Hokage and his two guards went with Shizune into the expensive hotel, upstairs to the top level, and then Tsunade's apprentice stopped outside a closed door.

"This is it. I believe she's been drinking, so please use caution."

Sarutobi let out a low chuckle, having long since drawn the same conclusion. Shizune opened the door and stood near the entrance, allowed the old man to go through. And as he expected, there were several emptied sake bottles littering the ornate carpet around the Slug Princess, who sat drinking another in calm silence. Tsunade let out a sigh and looked up when the door opened, but as soon as she saw her sensei standing there next to her attendant, the blonde kunoichi exploded into a violent rage.

"Damn it to Hell, Shizune! I said to tell those assholes to get lost, not to _invite them in!"_

Shizune, cheeks crimson with embarrassment, took the abusive tongue-lashing with a lowered head as though it were a routine event. Sarutobi's hackles rose a bit as he listened on in silence, but he didn't intervene. The Kami knew he had no right to criticize his pupil's conduct towards her apprentice, given his own horrible mistakes as a teacher. Tsunade vented her spleen until she was somewhat sated, and at last the old man moved into the room and sat down opposite her. Yuugao leaned against the distant wall and looked down at the sake-riddled blonde with absolute disgust, while Naruto remained lingering outside and wouldn't enter until Sarutobi gestured him, and stood behind his mentor. The Sandaime addressed his errant student with a gentle chiding tone.

"Now, now, Tsunade…I seem to recall teaching _my_ student better manners than that."

Tsunade leered at her old master through weighted lids. Her perpetual Henge slipped a bit in her anger, or she willed it to change, and age lines appeared on her skin, as though she'd lived two decades in an instant. The Sannin placed her sake bottle on the ground next to her and hissed at her mentor through clenched teeth, leaning over to stare straight into the smaller man.

"…Fine, let's make this quick then, Saru-sensei. The answer is _no._ Now leave me the Hell alone, so I can get hammered in peace."

The Third radiated unwavering calm and patience as he met the enraged glare, and took a long, tired breath as he answered. He also noticed Naruto reaching towards his robe sleeve and the weapon concealed beneath, more than willing to behead Tsunade the moment she moved a millimeter nearer to the sage, using her old teammate's sword. The Sandaime didn't doubt that he could, given her near-intoxicated state, and were he to miss somehow, Yuugao was sure to be no less prepared to kill behind them.

"You're assuming quite a bit there, Tsunade…"

Tsunade sneered and took her bottle in hand again, and downed a long swig as she regained some control over her anger. The lines vanished, and her Henge slid back into place without a hitch.

"Please, old man. A little damned credit would be nice. You'd never leave Konoha and hunt me down to reminisce over old times."

Sarutobi grinned, having expected Tsunade to discern the reason behind his visit.

"Perceptive as ever, I see. Yes, that's right. I'll get straight to the point. I have retired as Hokage, and I've come here to retrieve the Godaime."

The Slug Princess blinked, and took a long time to respond, but when she did, she broke into mirthless laughter that dripped with scorn. Tsunade mocked the proposal, and the position her sensei had held so long with so much pride. Sarutobi also remembered how much pain the woman associated with the term 'Hokage,' along with how much she'd lost due to her most precious people seeking the position. He remembered, because he had been most to blame. Tsunade spat at the ground, and likewise spat out her response.

"…Hokage! Bah! I'd have to be a total idiot to want _that_ accursed position! Forget it. I've got no interest in being some useless sheepdog."

Shizune shouted out at her mentor, as Tsunade's rude, overbearing attitude was at last more than the brunette medic could stand.

"Tsunade-sama!"

The blonde looked up at her scandalized pupil and sighed. Tsunade now seemed to be more exhausted than enraged, and the Sandaime hoped that he might be able to make progress with her now that he'd weathered her temper. Sarutobi had come anticipating an uphill struggle to convince her to return home, and he was prepared to take as long as he needed to succeed. The Slug Princess sighed again, and massaged her temples in irritation.

"Hmph, whatever. The answer is still no. Pick someone else who gives a shit."

The Third grunted, wishing like all Hell that he had his pipe on hand. He needed a smoke.

"There are…other candidates, but none with the proper lineage to go with the skills needed. You are the ideal choice."

In his heart, Sarutobi outright despised the truth in that statement. He had never been the sort to believe that blood ought to matter a damned thing, however, with war now looming, the next Hokage would need to be someone who could keep all the shinobi clans united and obedient. Konoha needed Tsunade to succeed him. As the Shodai's last living descendent, she had the clout to bring the whole village together, as well as the power to protect Konoha due to her skills and experience. The established clans would not accept a mere upstart. The _only_ other choice was Jiraiya, who would never accept the position, and Sarutobi had tried countless times over the past decade to convince the man. No-one else had the experience to take the reigns during a war _and_ the strength to protect Konoha as the Hokage must. Given a little more time to season, the current generation's most outstanding shinobi might have made ideal candidates, but there _was_ no time.

'_If only Minato-kun were still alive…'_

The Sandaime's previous argument didn't appear to move Tsunade in the least. She retook her sake bottle and took calm, deliberate sips, as opposed the earlier violent chug.

"You've got a son, old man. Appoint him to the position, or else…"

Tsunade gestured towards the quiet Naruto with the bottle, and Sarutobi could sense the _jinchuuriki_ looking down at her with a suspicious expression in reaction. The old man knew what she where about to go, and willed her to be silent, but to no avail.

"Let Spike back there wear that ridiculous-looking hat instead. He's a Hokage's son too."

For a long moment, silence reigned. The Third turned around to regard his protégée, who picked at his spiked blond hair, so much like Minato's, and took on a look so wrought with utter despair it that could have made the old man's heart bleed. Naruto pieced together the truth in an instant, and Sarutobi realized at once that the lad took no pride or pleasure in knowing. The Third wanted to be disappointed with him, but couldn't. No matter that what the man had done had saved Konoha, Naruto had been put through so much hardship as a result. The _jinchuuriki_ looked down at his mentor, almost pleading him to tell him that Tsunade was mistaken. Sarutobi would not, and could not lie to him, however.

"Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade noticed Naruto's expression too, and her lips quirked into a venomous smile.

"That shocked look…oh, don't tell me the poor kid didn't even _know!_ You're a right old bastard! Ha! I guess some things never change!"

The old man stared hard at Tsunade, his patience with the embittered kunoichi now running thin. The Sandaime didn't mind her hatred towards him, as he deserved it and more, given the mistakes he'd made with her, and how much she'd lost due to them. However, the woman had no right to spit her poison on Naruto, who had done nothing to her. Sarutobi let out a pained groan and turned back to his _jinchuuriki_ charge, who he looked upon as a son as much as his own, resigned to having to tackle this delicate issue now, rather than later in private as he would have liked.

"Pull out that scroll and smear a little blood and chakra on the seal, please."

Naruto remained motionless a long moment, and stared down at the ground. He wasn't reacting well to the news at all. At last, the blond hurled his hand inside his robes and ripped the scroll out, and squeezed the document so hard that Sarutobi worried that he might end up crushing it, pouring his unleashed rage into the rolled paper. However, he mastered his anger somewhat, though the old man couldn't help noticing that his nails had elongated into sharp claws at some point. Naruto bit his thumb and wiped his blood into the seal as instructed, at which point it shimmered and unlocked. Rather than perusing the contents on his own, however Naruto handed his inheritance over to his master and mentor without a word, as though he were disgusted with the thing. The sage pinned the recalcitrant teenager an irritated look, but examined the scroll nonetheless.

'_Those are…'_

Rather than words, or perhaps _jutsu_ instructions, the scroll contained additional scrolls locked within. The old man withdrew the top item, as the interior contents weren't protected with additional seals, and opened it. Naruto looked on, though he tried to pretend not to be interested, and Tsunade continued to sip at her alcohol while observing her mentor and his teenaged protégée with a domineering expression. Again, there were no techniques outlined within the scroll, but instead, Namikaze Minato's cluttered research notes and personal observations. That was so much like him, the Sandaime mused. Minato wasn't about to let his son have a simple shortcut to inheriting his skills. Naruto would have to recreate the Fourth Hokage's techniques on his own, using the notes as a guide. Sarutobi's aged lips quirked into a nostalgic smile as the old man replaced the scroll and resealed the collection, tossing the lot back to its new owner.

"These scrolls together represent the Fourth Hokage's inheritance. None save those with his blood can break open its sealing mechanism."

Naruto glowered and slipped the collection back into his robe. A moment later, he let out a chuckle that seemed somehow inhuman, and exuded a malicious aura so potent that it made the old man's pulse quicken a little, and his chest stir. The _jinchuuriki_ began to perspire, and grabbed at the cursed seal on his neck while stumbling down to a knee. His response seemed to be directed towards nothing, as though he were speaking to some invisible presence in the air.

"…I…see…so, that's how it is. Dear old dad sealed a demon into me…_charming."_

A little blood seeped out where Naruto's sharp nails were digging into the skin on his neck, and his breathing was quite loud and erratic. Tsunade was watching him with a medic's detached interest, curious about his strange behavior and not in the least perturbed. Not that she ought to have been, giving the enormous gap in both skill and power there. Shizune, on the other hand, seemed _quite_ worried, while Yuugao was measuring the blond in an attempt to decide whether her subordinate was a threat that needed to be neutralized, though the Sandaime could tell that she hoped he wasn't. Red marks began to slither out through the seal to cover his chest, and Naruto's pained grunt indicated that he hadn't willed the _juin_ to activate.

'_Damn, he's beginning to lose control…this is bad.'_

However, even as soon as the situation seemed to be nearing critical mass, the vile marks retreated back into the seal, and Naruto's condition normalized, with stable though still labored breathing. As he regained control over his mind and actions, the _jinchuuriki _looked humiliated with his lapse, and wouldn't meet the Third's concerned gaze. The old man worried about him more now than he had when Orochimaru had put that mark on him to start. The lad was going to snap at the rate things were going.

"Naruto…"

The blond rose to stand again, and stared down at his bloodstained hand and then shook his head. Naruto hissed and used his other, clean hand to wipe the sweat on his brow. Face red with anger and embarrassment, he turned his attention towards the door and made to leave.

"I…please excuse me, Hokage-sama. I think I…might need to go and take a stroll."

Naruto waited in place until the old man grunted his tacit approval, and then rushed to leave the room. Yuugao watched his movements the whole time, but he didn't seem to notice. Sarutobi waited until the _jinchuuriki _was well into the street outside and then motioned to his other ANBU guard.

"Follow him and make certain he doesn't have a relapse."

The Sandaime hoped that Naruto had enough sense not to go on some mindless rampage in a public place, but it was better to be certain. Yuugao bowed low and disappeared with _Shunshin._ Meanwhile, the retired Hokage resolved that he would have to examine Naruto's cursed seal later, and to perhaps ask Jiraiya to do the same the next time his perverted student was in Konoha. An ear-splitting noise that sounded like a monster's howl ripped the air, causing a low shudder to run through the Third Hokage. Tsunade at last emptied her sake bottle and set it down beside her, looking over her shoulder towards where the noise had originated outside.

"Hmm…that kid's got some serious issues."

The Third almost whirled on her with a stern glare, showing the power and presence that had made him renowned throughout their world as _Kami no Shinobi_. Sarutobi was not pleased with his old student's cattish, immature behavior, and he was through holding it in. He now wished that he had a smoke more than ever, to calm his own building rage.

"You were pleased that that, I should hope. That was a senseless and cruel thing to do, Tsunade, pulling out his skeletons like that."

Tsunade sneered and leaned back on her calves, crossing her arms beneath her ample bosom and choking out a cold snort.

"Don't sit over there and guilt trip me, sensei. Besides, I'd be willing to bet I'm not the person the brat's so pissed with."

Despite the hard tone, the observant Sandaime could tell that Tsunade's snide retort was a mere token gesture, and that she indeed regretted what she'd done to Naruto on accident. However, she was a proud woman who had never been inclined to admit to her mistakes. That much, at least, hadn't changed during the Slug Princess's hiatus. And so, despite all the kunoichi had done to hurt him, and Naruto as well, Sarutobi was pleased to see that Tsunade's old manner still existed to an extent beneath that embittered shell. He would haul that person back, to him and to Konoha, no matter how long it took, or how hard the process might be. Redemption was still possible this time, unlike with Orochimaru.

'_I won't sit idly back and let another one fall…not again.'_

And so, the old Hokage smiled, as all was not lost. This time, he _would_ make good his past mistakes and save his precious person.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Naruto!"

Naruto paid no attention to Kiba as he exited the hotel, brushing right past the mutt. The Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato…his _father._ The idea was almost too sickening to even ponder, and still, the surprise wasn't quite there, almost as though he had somehow known the truth all along down deep somewhere. He swore that he could hear the demon laughing at him within his subconscious, though perhaps he was imagining it. He'd had to leave that room, couldn't put up with that sneering old bitch Tsunade and her utter disrespect towards the Sandaime a millisecond longer, or else he'd have gone berserk.

'_One thing's for damned sure, I'll go rogue long before I ever call her 'Hokage-sama.'"_

The blond was starting down the street when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Oi! Hold on a second, man!"

Naruto saw crimson, and grabbed Kiba's wrist almost hard enough to strain the bone, pulling him around so that the two looked at one another.

"**Leave me!"**

Kiba whitened as he gawked into those crimson slits, a telltale sign that his teammate was in a demonic rage, and when the _jinchuuriki_ released him, he stumbled down onto his rear end and clambered back towards the hotel entrance, pride and shinobi training ignored against the sheer animal instinct that screamed 'run!' Naruto grinned down at him through razor-sharp canines and turned back in the direction he'd been going. People in the street gave the blond a wide berth as he passed, and at last he chanced on a small ramen stand that sat against a larger brick building.

"I'll have a deluxe bowl and some sake, and make it quick."

The proprietor was quick to nod in acknowledgement at his rather dangerous-looking patron and start preparing his meal, placing a bottle down at his seat, along with some rice noodles as an appetizer. Naruto's neck hurt where his nails had cut into it, and his head was killing him. He did some breathing exercises in an attempt to quiet his raging nerves as he drank his wine in deep draughts. He drained about a third, and then Tsunade's sneering, bitter visage came to his mind. The demon container had to repress his own need to vomit as he glowered and shoved the sake bottle to the side, wanting nothing more to do with the rice liquor. He wished he'd killed her back there. He might not have succeeded, and might have even gotten charged with treason, but she would have deserved it. _Nobody_ spoke to the Sandaime like he was some dog. Thinking about it almost made his rage boil over again.

'_Damn it…I just need to calm the fuck down a little…'_

Naruto's ramen arrived, and his upper lip curled when he took a bite, as the slop tasted like dung compared to what he was used to at Ichiraku's. Or, perhaps the vile taste in his mouth had to do with something else. The blond couldn't decide quite who he needed to hold responsible. Tsunade had been the one to pop open the chum bucket, but the old man had concealed the mess all this time, and the Fourth, dearest dad, had created the problem. Naruto pulled out the Yondaime's scroll and set it down on the counter, tempted ever so much to pour his sake on it and set it ablaze. He'd been through too much shit over the monster in his gut, and _someone_ had to take the blame. Might as well be the dead person. However, the _jinchuuriki_ did nothing except stare at the scroll. The cold air was helping to chill his anger down to a low simmer, as was having a hot meal to eat.

'_That's three times I've almost lost it today…fucking seal.'_

Naruto smirked and poked the seal on his neck with a chopstick, and hissed when it lanced him with a sharp pain. Almost losing his cool in the casino with the mutt was one matter, but to go spare in the Hokage's presence was inexcusable. Naruto hadn't meant to do it, as he never did, but the issue was something that needed to be dealt with. Not that he had the slightest clue as to how to approach the problem. For that matter, the Fourth's notes were useless to him. He didn't know shit about sealing _jutsu._ That asshole might have at least been considerate enough to make things easier on his _son_ given how much bullshit Naruto'd had to wade through to begin with because his dad was a trusting moron. The _jinchuuriki_ wanted shit all to do with Namikaze Minato, his name or his heritage. He would speak with Sarutobi later about continuing to keep the matter quiet. Like _Hell _he was ever going to be Namikaze Naruto, the New Yellow Flash, or whatever his bastard sire might have wanted him to become. His own name suited him quite well.

"I'd better get back now…"

Now that the rage had passed through him, though he still had more than enough to be mad about, there remained a certain emptiness. Naruto reached into his pocket, realizing much too late that he hadn't a single _ryo_ with which to cover his bill. He took a moment to ponder what he was going to do about this less pressing issue, and was a bit reluctant to have to beg the Hokage or Yuugao or even Kiba to spot him some cash. A shadow loomed over his position and something light tapped against his shoulder. Naruto sucked in and then let out a slow breath as he popped his neck, thinking that perhaps the mutt had somehow gathered enough pissing courage to come and bother him again, and spoke out in a low grumble rather than the previous demonic roar.

"Fucking mongrel, I thought I said to leave me the…_shit!"_

As he turned around in his seat, Naruto stared into Uchiha Itachi's Sharingan.

(End Chapter 24)

**Author's Note: Probably one of the last chapters of this 'story,' and there will likely be a timeskip of sorts after the next one or two, at most three, updates. This one got back to my usual chapter length, more or less, but the whole conversation with Naruto's parentage ended up going in a different way than how I originally planned it. When I got into Naruto's 'mind' to write it, I didn't think he would be in the mood to have a long talk about his past after hearing the news, so it ended up with him still not knowing too much. Not really too much I want to mention here other than that, except that I hope I nailed Tsunade's character somewhat well. She's one of the harder people I've had to write so far, but I think she has plenty of things to hold against Sarutobi from canon, and that reconciliation will be neither smooth nor particularly quick. Other than that, hope the update was enjoyable, thanks for reading, please review, and all that wonderful jazz. Oh, and there is not and will be no Sasuke/Anko pairing…ever, in case somebody decided to read that scene in such a manner.**


	25. Illusion

"_I'd better get back now…"_

_Now that the rage had passed through him, though he still had more than enough to be mad about, there remained a certain emptiness. Naruto reached into his pocket, realizing much too late that he hadn't a single __ryo__ with which to cover his bill. He took a moment to ponder what he was going to do about this less pressing issue, and was a bit reluctant to have to beg the Hokage or Yuugao or even Kiba to spot him some cash. A shadow loomed over his position and something light tapped against his shoulder. Naruto sucked in and then let out a slow breath as he popped his neck, thinking that perhaps the mutt had somehow gathered enough pissing courage to come and bother him again, and spoke out in a low grumble rather than the previous demonic roar._

"_Fucking mongrel, I thought I said to leave me the…__shit!"_

_As he turned around in his seat, Naruto stared into Uchiha Itachi's Sharingan._

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter 25: Nightmare Phantom – Itachi's Gambit**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

Uzuki Yuugao stood atop the hotel looking down into the street below, seeking her impulsive, temperamental subordinate with the setting sun on her back. She knew Naruto had stormed out through the main entrance, and would have emerged here, but she still hadn't seen him. She didn't blame the blond, to be sure, not this time. Yuugao shook her plum-haired head and used _Shunshin_ to move to the ground, where her new vantage point allowed her to glimpse a shivering and pale Inuzuka Kiba pressed against the wall near the hotel's door. The ANBU kunoichi managed to notice the wet spot on his trousers at once. She couldn't blame _him_ either. Her own previous exposure to Naruto in his less restrained state, during the Chuunin Exams, had been enough to convince her that this power inside him was something monstrous. And her captain wasn't around to stop the blond this time. The canine Genin noticed her, and pointed down the street with a shaking hand.

"H-Hang on a second, ANBU-san. Let me go along too."

Yuugao pressed down the urge to cut the stupid prick open where he stood, blurting out her covert rank like that in public. To his immense luck and hers, Naruto's earlier rampage had sent the locals scattering in terror, and there was no-one else within hearing range.

"Negative, Genin. You haven't got either the skills or the gonads to handle Naruto right now. Leave him to me."

Kiba regained a little color and opened his maw, but Yuugao outright ignored him and moved down the road, and as she did so, Naruto's continued direction became more and more apparent with each step. Tanzaku-Gai's revelers were clustered along the roadsides, leaving a wide swath in the center. The ANBU's trained senses could almost taste the lingering malice and rage in the air, and she shook her head in mild disapproval. His being pissed was one matter, but as a shinobi, he should have been able to keep a tighter hold on his emotions.

'_But then, if I had learned that my father had done such a thing to me…'_

Uzuki Yuugao hadn't been born in Konoha, and as a result, she hadn't experienced the Nine-Tails's genocidal attack on the village. Rather, the kunoichi had been born into a prominent samurai clan and had taken to the soldier's arts like a minnow to the water, swordsmanship in particular. However, women were not allowed to serve within the Fire Lord's armies, an old and revolting tradition that still somehow managed to live on. Rather than allowing her talents to go to waste, her clan had chosen to send her to Konoha, with the Fire Lord's approval, in an attempt to strengthen ties between the _daimyo_ and the nation's prosperous shinobi village. That seemed like so long ago now. Yuugao had been eleven at the time, and Konoha had still been in serious disrepair in the monster's wake. She'd learned to manipulate chakra while learning to use the sword, and had been able to adapt to shinobi training with ease, passing the Genin Exam within six months and making Chuunin in an additional twelve, and had been scouted into ANBU at age sixteen.

'_It's been over six years now…it really does feel like a long time.'_

The woman accepted her commission into the corps without a moment's thought, as the Hokage's personal guard espoused ideals much more in line with the samurai code she had been raised to respect. Absolute devotion to one's village was a concept Yuugao had never quite been able to come to proper terms with, though she had tried, and swearing her skills and service to one master, the Hokage, was something that seemed much more natural and 'right' to her. She and Naruto were too much alike in that regard, though in his case, he hated the village but loved the Hokage, and his personal ethics never entered into the equation. Yuugao thought that she understood her subordinate better than his peers due to this like ideal, and was better able to empathize with his struggles.

'…_And that's why I…'_

She didn't quite view the Fourth Hokage through the same rose-tinted lenses as others in Konoha might have. The Yondaime was a great shinobi and a true hero whose actions had saved Konoha to be sure, but he was also a man who had, no matter how admirable his reasons, committed a reprehensible crime against an innocent child. That child was his own son, no less. Yuugao didn't hate Namikaze Minato, or even resent him, but she hadn't _known_ him either, unlike her colleagues in the corps, and wasn't as inclined to revere the Fourth as a natural consequence. The Yondaime hadn't saved and protected her as he had them. Yuugao did, however, believe that the man had loved his son, and had not sealed the demon into him in order to hurt him. Those intentions didn't lessen or make right what Naruto had struggled through as a result. For all he'd been through, no matter how hard she'd railed against his inclusion into ANBU at the start, Naruto now had her complete respect, and even admiration.

"I must be getting closer now…"

Yuugao noted that a light mist was rolling in, as the sun completed its descent. However, a sparse evening mist wasn't at all an uncommon sight during the winter months, and the kunoichi continued on with no particular concern, rounding a corner that led towards the pleasure town's restaurant district, where she would no doubt locate Naruto gorging ramen at some cheap dive, or something similar. However, the subtle haze began to coalesce and thicken at a most unnatural rate, and within mere moments, Yuugao had a much tougher time seeing even the near buildings. The swordswoman's honed senses went into high alert. She'd encountered enough Kiri-nin during her time in ANBU to recognize this odorless, chakra-tinged vapor.

'_Kirigakure no Jutsu…'_

The mist thickened even more, to the point where even breathing became a somewhat more laborious task. The electric street lights did more harm than good, illuminating nothing within the mist, while serving as a distraction. Her trained instincts marked the hostile presence within the mist at once, approaching at a high speed. She tried her best to ignore and tune out the scared voices around her, as the remaining civilians in the street panicked with the sudden blinding haze and rushed indoors. Yuugao shouted out into the mist, as she wasn't concerned with revealing her current position, knowing too well that her opponent knew her exact location.

"Hoshigaki Kisame!"

Yuugao's senses sparked, and she hopped into the air and somersaulted. A large weapon covered in cloth wrappings rushed beneath where she had been standing, at the right height and position to sever her legs at the kneecaps. The attack's speed was such that she glimpsed Samehada's long silhouette but a split second, and then the shaver was gone, retreating as its criminal master continued onwards in the other direction. Yuugao hadn't heard the shark man either coming or going, and she would have been a cripple had she not been such a seasoned adept in _kenjutsu_, with the resulting sixth sense. Hoshigaki Kisame's barbaric chuckle pierced through the mist, seeming to originate in all directions.

"Hee hee hee, oh, it's so nice to be remembered. You're a sharp one indeed, sweetheart."

As soon as Yuugao touched down against the concrete, she concentrated chakra into her legs and recoiled as high into the air as possible in an attempt to escape the mist. She managed to soar over the thick veil, but a slight aquamarine glow beneath was all the notice she got, as a water shark missile burst emerged the mist behind her. She pulled out her katana in midair, and turned and sliced the_ jutsu_ into halves, causing the water to plummet back into the mist in twin streams. A second missed emerged behind her, arcing in midair to streak towards her back. Yuugao grimaced and kicked against the liquid construct, using chakra to stick to the moving water mass, in essence 'riding' Kisame's _jutsu_ over and across the mist. The shark twisted again in midair and began to dive down into the haze again, however, and Yuugao had to abandon her perch, leaping towards a near building. Two more water sharks streaked out. One began a direct pursuit while the last climbed higher into the air and then turned around to pincer her.

'_Damn!' _

The plum-haired ANBU twisted to the side in midair, allowing the pursuing shark to rush past her and slam into its incoming cohort. However, rather than both missiles being ripped apart with the collision, the two _suiton _constructs instead merged into a single larger shark. The combined enormous missile turned about the chase the descending kunoichi and slammed into Yuugao at a high speed, driving her down into the street below. The woman grunted as she slammed down hard into the concrete, taking the hit on her back. The large shark exploded into upon making contact with the ground, drenching Yuugao's kimono and soaking her skin beneath. She rolled aside at once, movement impeded a little due to the waterlogged robe she wore, to avoid Samehada as Kisame moved in close and attempted to crunch her arm with a downward heave. The scaled _zanbatou_ made a shallow crater in the concrete, and several cement shards bit into Yuugao's covered leg.

"Tell me where Naruto is, criminal!"

Yuugao ripped loose her kimono, leaving her clad in a white, sleeveless undergarment robe that reached down to cover her thighs and little else. She might as well have been naked in the cold December night, and being soaking wet made matters worse. The Akatsuki member's cruel chuckle penetrated the air again, this time close behind her.

"Ah, such tender devotion…makes me all warm and cuddlesome inside."

She saw a tall shadow raising Samehada in her peripheral vision, and executed a quick reverse stab with her katana, driving her beloved's blade parallel to her wrist into the monstrous swordsman. Kisame dropped Samehada and gurgled to her side, and Yuugao let out a relieved sigh, but the Akatsuki warrior then exploded into water, as did his sword. The water began to swirl around her, and the ANBU hissed and leapt to the side, slicing through a second water clone's hand as it reached out to execute _Suirou no Jutsu_ in a simultaneous motion. The same trick wouldn't catch her more than once

"Answer the question!"

Her 'answer' came in another incoming attack, which she rolled to the side to avoid. A harsh tremor shook the ground, and large cracks appeared spanning the pavement beneath her. The resulting shockwave cleared the mist in Yuugao's immediate area a little, and she was able to glimpse Samehada, the real one this time, speared deep into the earth next to where the kunoichi had been standing a moment prior, buried almost a meter into the ground. The shaver's master was nowhere to be seen, indicating that the towering shark man had thrown the sword. The attack would have missed the ANBU had she not even moved, and she realized that Kisame wasn't aiming to kill her.

'_This bastard's just toying with me…'_

The vile mist thickened once again within seconds, blanketing the street as though it had never been dispersed and reducing Samehada to a mere shadow in the haze. The kunoichi let out a slow breath and concentrated, attempting to see what couldn't be seen, and to hear what couldn't be heard. Yuugao's senses alerted her to a presence close behind her position that was approaching at a deliberate, almost stalking pace. The purple-haired ANBU whirled around and sliced at what she presumed was Kisame, but hit nothing but mist, as he avoided the stroke and appeared to her side. Yuugao tried to correct her motion, but Kisame sidestepped the blow again, and then snatched her wrist using his monstrous, superhuman strength. This time, it was no water clone. She remembered his power quite well, and this Kisame was the genuine article. She gritted her teeth as the rogue Kiri-nin squeezed down on her slender wrist almost hard enough to snap the bone into pieces.

"Ergh, beast…"

Kisame chuckled and twisted her arm behind her back into a hammerlock, causing the plum-haired kunoichi to drop her katana, which clattered against the cracked and busted pavement. Yuugao stood no chance against the Akatsuki swordsman's brute strength. His hot, rotting breath invaded her nostrils as he leaned over to croon into her ear, trailing a rough hand against her cheek, and the kunoichi had to struggle to repress a shudder.

"You'll be seeing the _jinchuuriki _soon enough. 'Till then, have a nice nap, princess."

The vice-captain tried to resist, but she was powerless in her current position, as Kisame had her twisted in such a manner that escape was impossible. She sucked in a breath as his massive thumb pressed into a pressure point on her neck, but to no avail. The shark man's chakra spiked into her, and she collapsed unconscious in his grip.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto continued to gawk, not quite believing his situation. Uchiha Itachi stared down at him beneath a bamboo _kasa_ ringed with paper strips, wearing his cloud-patterned cloak. The older teenager spoke, and the Itachi said something so strange given the situation in his quiet, emotionless voice that the _jinchuuriki_ almost laughed despite his perilous predicament.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun."

The blond tried to act calmer than he was inside at the moment, and reached back to palm his sake bottle. He knew he'd screwed the pooch and big this time. Here he was, isolated in some strange town, and now Akatsuki had come calling. Again. The truth was that his heart was pounding in his chest. Despite battles with more monstrous shinobi, like Hoshigaki Kisame, Momochi Zabuza and Orochimaru, and a genuine monster in Kimimaro at the end, none were quite as intimidating as the placid teenager who was now hovering over him, staring straight through him with his swirling crimson _doujutsu._ Naruto checked his hand to make certain it wasn't shaking and then took a long, slow pull on the bottle to steel his courage.

"You know, this surprise visit shit's getting old real quick. I do take appointments."

His sleeve dropped a little as he sipped, exposing the Kusanagi's handle at his wrist. The Uchiha noticed this at once, Naruto knew somehow, though the older teenager didn't move his penetrating stare in the least. The_ jinchuuriki _was stalling, attempting to scan his surroundings to decide on an escape route, but Itachi seemed not to care too much.

"A good shinobi wastes no opportunities. You will please come with me, now."

Naruto rose and put his bottle down again, and then grabbed the Fourth's scroll and replaced it in his robes. The demon vessel hesitated a moment, and then his hand moved in a motion almost too quick to be seen and drew the Kusanagi, plunging the short sword into Itachi's stomach. The _jinchuuriki_ used chakra to extend the blade to several times its normal length, and slammed the Akatsuki member into a building across the street. Naruto pulled the Kusanagi back, and Itachi's corpse slid to the ground, the gaping hole in the Uchiha's stomach gushing blood onto the pavement. Naruto stalked across the road to where the dead man lie collapsed on the ground, and knelt over his bleeding husk.

"Heh, I don't think so."

Without making a sound, Itachi's head craned upwards to look at the blond, still with its slack expression. Naruto grimaced and leapt back, as something stirred within the still leaking hole in the older teen's gut. A single black bird burst out, down matted with gore. The bloodstained raven circled over Itachi's corpse, and several more emerged as well, making a literal murder. The birds all rushed at Naruto and pecked at the _jinchuuriki,_ who scowled and swung his sword at the converging mob to scatter the lot. The ravens cawed in unison and converged back into a black mass, which took shape as Itachi once again, looking at Naruto with his emotionless stare. The blond took another hesitant step back and glanced between the Itachi standing to his side, who made no move to attack, and the Itachi bleeding and broken on the ground, and then around the bustling street. Naruto noted that at some point or another, the townspeople had all vanished into thin air. At that point, realization clicked into his mind.

'_Tch, just an illusion…so obvious…'_

Naruto concentrated chakra into his neural network and blinked as he released it in a pulse to disrupt the Uchiha's illusion. The two Itachi images dissipated, as did the blood pooled on the ground. Nervous chatter trickled into the blond's ear, as he stood in the road holding his sword and swinging like a madman at nothing, at least in the spectators' perspective. He sheathed the blade, shaking his head. He also noted that the real Uchiha Itachi was no longer in sight. The term 'real' assuming that the Akatsuki who had accosted him at the ramen place, which was now across the street, had been the genuine article to begin with. He had to have been real, as _someone_ needed to have applied the _genjutsu_ at the start. A thin mist began to roll down the cobbled street, originating in the same direction the blond had entered the area through. As Naruto pondered that, he heard Itachi's voice address him again, echoing in the air, though the Uchiha was still nowhere to be seen.

"That was quite impressive, Naruto-kun. You managed to see through the _genjutsu_ with little trouble. However…"

The mist started to thicken, and Naruto's better than average vision availed him not too much in the dense haze. He recognized the strange vapor at once as chakra mist, as Momochi Zabuza had used the same technique against him back at that time. The same men who had saved the blond's ass then were now the ones attacking him, as he was most certain that Itachi's absent to this point partner Hoshigaki Kisame had created the mist. Naruto didn't know whether or not the tall Kiri _Nukenin_ was as adept in silent killing as his old, now dead Seven Swordsmen comrade Zabuza, and he sure wasn't planning on loitering around in the blinding vapor to learn. The blond _jinchuuriki_ used his _Akuma-Shunshin_ to escape the street, and materialize atop the nearest wooden building. Kisame's mist still swirled around his ankles, but he could at least see. Though perhaps he might've been better served to remain blinded in the road, as when he turned to gauge his surroundings, Naruto saw Itachi standing on the building's small penthouse, again peering down at him as though he'd been waiting in that spot the entire time, and had planned on his target's leaping onto that particular building.

"Fuck…so, right into the slaughterhouse. But, I'm not like some dumb animal…"

Naruto reached towards his blade again, but almost as soon as his hand started to move, a _tanto_ pressed against his wrist, though not hard enough to draw blood. Itachi managed to _Shunshin_ in next to the _jinchuuriki_ with such speed that the blond couldn't trail the movement. The Akatsuki illusionist removed his short blade a second later, but kept it at his side as a clear warning not to attempt the move again.

"Don't misunderstand me. I have come here because I would like us to talk. There need not be bloodshed."

The demon vessel let out a cold, bitter chuckle and parroted the other teenager's words.

"You…want to _talk._ That's ridiculous! You won't trick me like that!"

Itachi didn't bother to respond in words, as though Naruto's reaction was something that he expected. Rather, the Akatsuki member showed a thin, veiled smile that seemed to indicate approval, though one could never tell with someone like him. The Uchiha turned his attention towards a remote spot on the building.

"You're late, Kisame."

The shark man appeared in swirling vapor a split second later, hoisting an unconscious Uzuki Yuugao in his massive arms. Kisame paid no heed whatsoever to Naruto's poisonous glare and deposited his motionless captive on the ground in a less than gentle manner.

"Ah, this one put up a little struggle."

The swordsman nudged Yuugao in the ribs with his sandal as he spoke. The _jinchuuriki _noticed her near undressed state, and that her hair was sopping wet. She also didn't have her katana, which must have been lost during her short battle with Kisame. Naruto wasn't ignorant as to the sentimental value that Gekkou Hayate's blade had to the woman, and hoped that some low person wouldn't come across and decide to steal it. Itachi took a moment to measure the situation, looking down at Yuugao and the back to Naruto.

"Hn, I see…now then, Naruto-kun. Cooperate with us and I will return her unharmed."

Naruto cursed the unconscious kunoichi in his mind. He could have escaped using his _juin_ evolution, as neither Akatsuki shinobi had means to pursue him through the skies, at least to his knowledge. Now, however, getting out was impossible. The blond could do nothing except go along with whatever Itachi wanted, and he was quite certain that it was more than a simple chat, or else Yuugao would be killed. Naruto crossed his arms and hissed out a breath into the cold night.

"Damn. Fine, suppose I've got no other choice. You wanted to talk, so…start talking."

Itachi removed his_ kasa_ and tossed it onto the ground, motioning back towards the penthouse apartment he'd been standing atop earlier.

"This location isn't suitable. You and I will go inside there."

The _jinchuuriki _watched Itachi through narrowed slits. He wasn't on board with breaking into someone's home like that. Naruto could kill people, or mug them, but this bothered him somehow. He also wondered what the reason was, whether the other man was taking precautions against potential eavesdroppers, or didn't want Kisame to hear whatever he planned on discussing with the blond. The shark man seemed to presume the latter, as he regarded the two teenagers with a suspicious expression, Itachi in particular.

"Then, she comes in with us. I'm not leaving her out in this weather dressed like that…or alone with _him."_

The shark grinned through his teeth in response to the blond's implied accusation, though he did nothing to validate it. Itachi looked into the overcast night, silent as he considered Naruto's demand, and at last nodded his agreement.

"…That will be acceptable. Kisame, keep watch out here until I return."

Hoshigaki Kisame didn't seem pleased with being given orders, and more so at being posted as a mere lookout. However, the Mist _Nukenin_ grunted his acknowledgement as Naruto retrieved Yuugao and scooped the slender kunoichi into his arms. Her skin was ice cold, and he thought that she might need medical attention later. The blond considered making his escape now that he'd retrieved her, but didn't do so and instead made to move into the apartment, outside which Itachi was still waiting. The Uchiha had chosen a position that would have allowed Naruto to make a clean break, like he was tempting the _jinchuuriki _on purpose, knowing that the latter wouldn't leave and renege on their 'agreement.' The Missing-nin's cold, logical poise irritated Naruto not a little, as he had never liked being manipulated, but still he entered the strange apartment with Yuugao in his arms.

'_This is just too fucking surreal…'_

The reason Naruto remained had little to do with honor or ethics. No, Itachi's actions puzzled and intrigued him. There was no reason to have maintained a lie about his motivations in approaching the blond when Kisame had a prisoner to use against Naruto. Perhaps the Uchiha was showing an illusion within an illusion, but the _jinchuuriki_ was more inclined to think that he was being honest, that he somehow _did _want to have a talk. Naruto looked around the nice apartment and placed the cold, shivering Yuugao onto a plush-looking couch, draping a blanket over her as he entered into the small dining area. Itachi was now sitting in a high-backed chair at an ornate wooden dinner table, and an old man and woman were sprawled out on the carpet near the entrance to the kitchen. The Akatsuki member noticed Naruto's attention on the elder couple, and explained in his monotone voice.

"Those two are under a _genjutsu_-induced sleep, not dead. I will release them when we leave this place."

Naruto cocked his head and pondered the strange enigma that was Uchiha Itachi, who could murder his own mother and torture his little brother into near madness, but chose to spare two complete strangers here. He didn't care, to be sure, but it was something that piqued his interest. At last he shrugged and leaned against the dining room wall.

"I would've killed them both instead. No use in leaving loose ends."

Itachi shot him a look that could have been laced with irritation, but he couldn't tell.

"I do not care to indulge in senseless murder, Naruto-kun. Please take a seat here."

The demon container quirked a brow at that statement, as in his estimation, the Uchiha Massacre could be called little else than such. No matter what, Naruto still didn't trust him. The blond held his ground, and crossed his arms again with a mulish expression.

"No, I think I'll keep standing…"

Itachi's slate-covered head swiveled over to regard Naruto, who once again stared into his swirling Sharingan. The criminal Uchiha ghosted a small, cold smile, and then screwed his crimson orbs tight. He opened them again a second later, and the spinning increased in speed, and at last his Sharingan went wide and bloodshot, _tomoe_ extending into his pupils. Naruto gasped and staggered towards Itachi while reaching towards the Kusanagi, as he began being sucked into _something._

'_This…what in the…mother fucking Hell!'_

The _jinchuuriki _collapsed to his knees as his vision went pitch black and the earth seemed to disappear into nothingness. At once he attempted a _genjutsu _cancel, but to no avail. Naruto bit his cheek hard enough to draw blood, but that didn't work either as he plummeted into an endless chasm, or perhaps a void would be more accurate. Back in the real world, he was unconscious and twitching on the ground, with Itachi staring down at him with a dark, almost sinister smile through the Mangekyou Sharingan, until he too leaned hard against his seat.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

At around the same time in Konoha, Yuuhi Kurenai sat in a restaurant booth opposite Sarutobi Asuma sipping at her _shochu._ She's spent the past week recuperating in the hospital due to the wounds she'd incurred in the Akatsuki's attack on Konoha shielding Ino against the explosion at the hot springs. Her wrist was still immobilized in a splint underneath her single red sleeve, where it'd been crushed beneath a large boulder, and her back was now covered with small white scars due to sharp airborne debris cutting into her nude skin. The healed wounds were still a little bit tender, and Kurenai leaned over her table so as not to press her back against her seat. Asuma reached down into the pocket on his shinobi vest and grumbled as he swallowed a bite.

"Damn, I could use a smoke…"

The illusionist snickered at the bearded shinobi's ceaseless griping about the restaurant's no smoking rule. She reached over her plate with her chopsticks and grabbed a bite, and placed it down onto Asuma's.

"Here, have some octopus instead."

The man's cheeks seemed to take on a green tinge as he stared down at the salted octopus. Asuma shook his head and shoved the plate to the table's center, taking a draught on his imported beer.

"I'll pass on that, thanks…"

The kunoichi smiled and reclaimed the morsel, chewing and swallowing her bite while her dinner date tried to repress a shudder.

"You're worried about something, Kurenai. That kid, again."

There was no real irritation in the man's voice, where there would have been a couple months earlier. Asuma's attitude towards her old student had done a turn-around since the Oto and Suna invasion, and with good reason. And he was right; she _was_ concerned about Naruto quite a bit, given the various stories she'd heard over the past week concerning the Akatsuki attack, and the reasons behind their coming. A power as radical as what her old student, assuming he could even be called such, possessed would bring about those who would seize upon it. Kurenai emptied her cup with a sigh and placed it on the table.

"Mm. You're right. Sending him out on a mission now is insane. Those Missing-nin might still be lurking somewhere close to here."

More than Naruto, however, Kurenai worried about her _other_ ex-student, who had been picked to go on the same mission. Kiba lacked the blond's power and skill, and was even more at risk in a battle against high-level opponents like the Akatsuki. Naruto could at least hold his own, and wouldn't be killed barring an accident, as the _Nukenin _were interested in taking him alive. Asuma scratched his beard in thought, and tried to reassure her.

"Hmm, the old man's out with him, though, so I wouldn't be concerned about _that _so much."

Kurenai pushed down a schoolmarm-ish urge to lecture Asuma on showing proper respect towards the Sandaime. She tried to agree, to believe that the Akatsuki wouldn't risk approaching the Third, but that wasn't certain. For his sake, the woman didn't voice her doubts. Strained though their relationship was even now, the bearded man still loved his dad, and would be crushed to see something tragic happen to him. Naruto's closeness to the Sandaime, and not Kurenai, was the real reason that Asuma seemed to resent the _jinchuuriki_ so much in the past. Asuma had never had such a bond with the man, and had seemed to believe that Naruto had thus 'stolen' his sire's devotion, becoming the old man's 'son' and somehow replacing his actual one, though he had never mentioned as much. Not wanting to tread those waters with her date, Kurenai latched onto the emphasis in what Asuma had said a moment earlier.

"You would be concerned about _something…"_

Asuma shrugged and emptied his remaining beer with one long swallow, and then motioned the waiter to bring him another. Kurenai glanced at her emptied wine bottle and considered doing the same, but decided against it. She liked her alcohol as much as the next person and a good bit more than some, but also unlike some, she knew her limits and never drank to excess. Her companion remained silent a moment, and measured his response.

"Put me in his shoes and I'd be thinking about going AWOL right about now, that's all."

Kurenai shot her bearded companion a venomous look across the table and gritted out a harsh denial.

"That's ridiculous! Naruto would never abandon Konoha like that."

The woman propped her good elbow against the wooden tabletop and rested her chin on her hand with a sigh. She couldn't know what Naruto would do. His situation was precarious at best. The villagers were acting worse than ever towards him, due in some part to his not being present to intimidate them into silence. Kurenai supposed that she might be able to comprehend, though not empathize with, their anger, having seen the regrettable devastation that the Akatsuki attack had caused. She too had almost been killed in the bombing and would bear the scars on her back, but she couldn't blame Naruto, who couldn't control what he was. The illusionist didn't want to see her…

'_Student, friend, little brother…whatever he is. Certainly not son…I'm not __**that**__ old…'_

Her…Naruto, lacking a more appropriate term, be coerced into leaving to appease some Missing-nin organization, no matter how dangerous the group. Rather than using her chopsticks in the normal manner, she speared her last bite on one, driving the blunt end into and through the octopus with a violent thrust. Asuma had opened his mouth to respond, but winced at her action and instead raised his hands in a surrender pose.

"Huh. I guess it's not a big deal, since he's not here no matter what. There's no need to get all worked up…"

Kurenai raised her head and massaged her brow with her usable hand. That was vintage Asuma, avoiding an argument at all costs. She ate the octopus, savoring its taste as he motioned the waiter and requested the bill. As the bearded man paid, she rose and crossed her arms, holding her immobilized wrist in place with the other. The _genjutsu_ mistress made towards the entrance, and waited outside the restaurant, considering what Asuma had said a moment earlier. Perhaps she _was_ getting too worked up about something she had no control over.

"…Alright. You've got a point, I suppose."

A low moan was the response Kurenai received, and the kunoichi turned around in time to almost get blasted with exhaled cigarette smoke. The moment Asuma stepped outside he had a cancer stick in one hand and his lighter in the other, and he wasted no time in lighting up. The woman stared up into the overcast skies, turning her head so as not to inhale Asuma's second-hand.

'_I hope nothing bad is going to happen…'_

The moon then poked through the clouds, shining bright as though in response.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

For what seemed like hours, Naruto plummeted downward within an endless void, until he at last slammed into something 'solid' and blacked out. The _jinchuuriki_ awoke in an instant, and realized at once that he was no longer in that strange place, but instead in a new, even stranger one. Naruto was standing, though he knew that he hadn't stood under his own power, in what seemed to be a street, with a radiant sunset and a crimson moon illuminating the skies overhead. However, the street, the buildings surrounding, and the people milling about without a sound where all colored in black and white. The demon container let out a slow breath and looked down at his hands. He, too, was colored in black and white. The place was as silent as the grave, and the people strolled past him like he wasn't even there. Naruto likened the experience to being stuck inside an old silent movie.

'…_I must be dreaming.'_

He'd thought that Itachi had placed him in another _genjutsu_ and had tried all the counter methods he knew, but nothing had worked. And this weird construct, whatever the Hell it might be, was much too obvious to be some mere illusion. A _genjutsu_ was rendered next to useless when its target was able to recognize it as such, and Naruto knew that Itachi had more skill than to be this blatant. His tongue darted out and licked his lip where he'd nipped on it earlier in an attempt to break whatever technique he was trapped inside. The _jinchuuriki_ at last acknowledged that he had no clue how to escape this strange place, and he took a closer look at his surroundings. He recognized the insignia that appeared on the locals' clothing in several places, and that also appeared on various signs and banners placed outside the buildings.

"This place is…"

A quiet voice completed his sentence, breaking through the oppressive silence.

"…The Uchiha District in Konoha, as it appeared the night the clan was massacred."

Naruto craned his head to the source. Itachi was walking towards him, dressed in his Akatsuki robes. The blond shinobi hadn't seen or heard the renegade Uchiha coming, but he supposed that was no real surprise. This place was the other teenager's making, that much was obvious. The Uchiha District as Naruto knew it was a rotting ghost town. He'd looked through the place once or twice in the past, though its one current resident had never noticed his presence. At that moment, the people in the image began to drop dead, impaled with kunai and shuriken in some cases, and cut down with what seemed to be an invisible sword in others. Ink-black blood spilled onto the cobbled street and elsewhere. Naruto snorted at Itachi, who stood silent in place, observing the _jinchuuriki _with no noticeable emotion, as though he didn't care about the carnage around him in the least.

"You meant, the night _you_ massacred the clan."

An Uchiha woman nearest the two 'spectators' seemed to scream in terror as her kin were murdered around her. She didn't appear to be a kunoichi, though her station wouldn't have mattered a bit against what was coming to kill her. Naruto saw a blur, and then her severed head spun through the air towards him. Itachi, however, seemed to have no problem trailing the entire thing. The _jinchuuriki _winced as the gruesome thing impacted his chest, but the bloodstained head passed right through him to bounce against the pavement behind him, as though he were an incorporeal specter, rolling to a stop several meters down the road and leaving a blackened trail in its wake. Itachi strolled to stand next to the woman's headless corpse as it spilled blood all over the road. Meanwhile, a person in ANBU combat gear, though without the mask, materialized in a low crouch a little down the road, sword drawn and held behind him. Naruto knew who it was at once.

"The Uchiha Clan was a disease, Naruto-kun, a rotting cancer that needed to be excised. I spare them little remorse."

He listened to the Akatsuki member's murmured words, likewise not caring in the least about the gruesome scene. Meanwhile the ANBU-Itachi rose and looked around the street, keeping his blade steadied at his side. The previous kill had been so quick that there was no blood on the _ninjaken_ he held, and his armor was likewise immaculate. Six more Uchiha shinobi, men that Naruto recognized as Konoha MP's, then materialized in the road. Naruto was able to read their lip movements enough to make out the enraged curses and accusations that the shinobi hurled at their clan's genius in vain. The MP's rushed Itachi in unison, and the ANBU dispatched them all with ease, never needing so much as a second strike. The blond stood within the melee, looking around as the corpses hit the ground all around him. The 'past' Itachi glanced down at the kinsmen with what looked like utter contempt and then turned and started towards one residence in particular.

'_The perfect shinobi…I can't even begin to compare with him, not then, and sure as Hell not now…'_

Itachi glanced back at Naruto while arching an aristocratic brow ever so little, as though he had somehow heard the container's thoughts. The Akatsuki member gave no indication that he appreciated the grudging compliment, however. Naruto was glad to note that the slaughter seemed to have ended, and realized that Itachi must have decided to show him the massacre's end, rather than the entire holocaust. Not because Naruto pitied the Uchiha Clan or regretted their passing, but rather because his ego didn't like having to see and experience how meager his talents as a shinobi were in comparison to his 'companion,' even when the genius was still the same age as Naruto was now. The _jinchuuriki_ crossed his arms, meeting Itachi's calm stare in equal measure.

"There's no real reason to show me this. I didn't give a damn about this incident when it happened, and I don't care now either."

Itachi didn't respond, but instead started walking down the street towards the large house his 'past' counterpart had entered into. Naruto gritted his teeth in irritation but still heeded the obvious command to go with the Akatsuki member, not at all wanting to be isolated within this strange illusion realm, or whatever the Hell it was. The renegade Uchiha came to a stop outside the house, and waited until the blond arrived next to him. Naruto peered into the building through the nearest window, but he could glimpse nothing except the earlier black void within. Itachi's quiet voice drew his attention once more.

"I will reveal the purpose soon enough, so please be patient until then. Time has no meaning within _Tsukuyomi_…unless I will it so."

The power to control even time…Naruto thought the statement ludicrous. However, he had to act as though it were true, and dared not risk calling Itachi on it while he remained imprisoned inside this nightmarish place. The Sharingan master crossed right through the open threshold without another word, and then seemed to vanish into the black nothingness within. Naruto steeled his nerve and moved along behind, casting a last lingering glance over the re-enacted slaughter in his wake.

'_Might as well…'_

He expected to emerge within the house, but instead he stepped into a shallow stream, recognizing the trees that were now all around as those that grew in the woods outside Konoha. The door he had come through was gone. The _jinchuuriki_ blinked and looked around the wooded area in a bid to discern his exact location, but that ominous black void lingered past the trees. Meanwhile, while Naruto realized that he was standing ankle-deep in moving water, the sensations that he might associate with it weren't there. There was no coldness, or wetness, again as though he were inside this place, but also wasn't at the same time. Naruto whirled about in response to a light tapping on his shoulder, and hissed a breath upon seeing Itachi again. The Uchiha pointed towards a place in the horizon.

"Look over there."

The blond glared, but did as instructed. Downstream a distance, he could see the earlier 'past' Itachi kneeling in the manner that Naruto did when giving a mission report to the Hokage, still in his ANBU gear. However, the man he was reporting to was no Sarutobi. The person had an ominous look about him, dressed in dark clothing with spiked black hair, and he was hunched over as he peered down at the ANBU-Itachi. The man's head looked as though it had been torn apart and slapped back together on one side, and was mottled with linear scars here and there even on the other. Naruto cracked his neck and sneered.

"Damn, he looks like he was run through a meat grinder…about ten times."

Itachi continued to watch the scene that he was recreating through his _jutsu_ and explained. Naruto was curious as to what the two images were discussing, but he couldn't read their mouths, and still couldn't hear a thing save his current companion's voice. Next time, he might have to ask Itachi to put subtitles into his illusion.

"That is the man who mentored me in unlocking the Sharingan's deepest secrets, and helped me in eradicating the clan…"

The _jinchuuriki_ blinked and shot the Akatsuki member a sidelong glance, surprised with his admission that he hadn't acted alone in slaughtering the Uchiha. Though, it truth it made sense. No single person, not even Itachi, could have pulled that alone, though Naruto didn't know in what sense this 'mentor' had participated in the massacre. The _Nukenin_ paused a moment, and then continued, revealing his co-conspirator's name.

"…That…is Uchiha Madara."

Something odd stirred within the container's stomach when he heard the name, but Naruto was quite sure he didn't recognize it.

"I've never heard the name, other than the Uchiha part."

"You wouldn't have known, Naruto-kun. Madara was the Uchiha Clan leader who helped to give birth to Konoha, through making an alliance with the Senju and their leader, the man who would go on to become known as the Shodai Hokage."

Naruto blinked, and his brow creased in thought. He knew that this was something that he _ought_ to have known, no matter what Itachi had said about it, but he'd never cared too much about learning things that weren't related to the combat arts. The various tidbits he'd picked up over time were mere coincidence, and nothing he'd gained on purpose. He needed a moment to process how damned strange this whole situation was. There he was, loitering about in a wooded stream inside a _genjutsu,_ listening to Uchiha Itachi lecture him on Konoha's creation. He would have been a much cooler teacher than that boring milksop Iruka, at least.

"Then he must've gotten exiled or something, since he's standing over there."

The stoic Akatsuki member continued to gaze at his own past image and Madara's.

"...Not quite. Over time, Madara and Shodai-sama began to quarrel over village policies, which escalated into personal combat between the two. The Hokage emerged victorious but Madara survived, consumed with hatred towards Konoha and waiting to take his revenge. For this end, he created Akatsuki, and hides within its shadow even now."

Naruto put the knowledge he'd been given together with what he'd seen earlier, and came to the natural conclusion. He did consider that Itachi could have contrived this entire tale, but he couldn't see a good enough reason that the other shinobi might do so. He'd had a hostage, and had to have known the _jinchuuriki_ wouldn't have resisted in order to protect her. He thought it odd that Itachi was revealing so much, about Akatsuki in particular. The idea that the _Nukenin_ was making this all this shit up as a smokescreen came to Naruto's mind again, but also again, he couldn't discern a single reason Itachi might do so.

"And his revenge was the Uchiha Massacre…"

Itachi gave a curt nod in acknowledgement, as their surroundings began to change. The ground rippled, changing back into what looked like an urban setting once more, as the pair now stood on concrete, and the trees vanished into thin air. The scene that materialized in the tranquil glade's place, however, could have been mistaken as Hell. The entire world seemed to be ablaze. Charred and mutilated corpses littered Konoha's roads and avenues, smoke churned into the blood-red skies and whole buildings were incinerated into ashes. Naruto and Itachi stood atop the highest building in the village, looking down upon the death and destruction. The _jinchuuriki_ pressed his hand against his stomach, touching the spot where his seal was.

"There was another attempt prior to that, one that culminated on a night in October, over a decade ago…"

Naruto stared out into the horizon, his ideal vantage point allowing him to see over the high encampment wall and Konoha's great main gate. Flames roared into the skies ringing the demon, looking so much more malicious and terrible than it ever had within its cage. The blond shook his spiked head, unwilling to believe Itachi's implication, that Madara or whoever had somehow orchestrated the beast's rampage.

"That's not possible."

The Missing-nin continued on as though he hadn't heard Naruto's denial. This entire representation was embellished, the blond knew. The Fourth had stopped the demon's murderous assault well outside the village's walls. Konoha did not burn that night.

"…Uchiha Madara was the mastermind behind the Kyuubi's rampage on Konoha."

However, at this point, the _jinchuuriki_ wasn't even listening. More smoke plumed high into the air outside the main gate, and when it cleared, a massive toad stood between Konoha and its demonic assailant, with a blond man riding atop its head. That one person met the monster head-on, and didn't give an inch as the two enormous creatures engaged. Naruto's hatred towards Namikaze Minato diminished a little, as he watched the man risk his all to protect his home, even though it was in an imagined scene.

'_That…is my father.'_

The blond _jinchuuriki_ winced, sensing the genius's attention on him again, and was even more convinced that Itachi was somehow reading his thoughts. His new knowledge about his heritage wasn't something he wanted to reveal to his 'captor' like that, but he couldn't help thinking about it. He crossed his arms in order to divert the matter.

"That's a damned _lie._ No human being could control that demon in its natural state."

Itachi's impeccable control didn't waver a bit in response to being called a liar. However, Naruto could somehow tell that he'd managed to draw the Uchiha's ire a bit, due to the harsh, invisible pressure that clamped down on his chest as he met the other teenager's impassive stare, constricting his heart. He was reminded who he was dealing with, in a most stern manner. Even on a neutral battleground, Uchiha Itachi could decimate him in moments. Naruto had no interest in antagonizing the Sharingan master within his own mindscape. There was a slight, near imperceptible edge to Itachi's monotone when he responded.

"I speak the truth, Naruto-kun. Madara's hatred and resentment enabled him to call the Nine-tails into this realm, and unleash it upon the village. He was able to manipulate the _Bijuu_ using the Sharingan's last, most secret power to tame the beast."

Naruto understood certain things about the beast sealed within his stomach, some that he'd learned through the demon's own maw, and some he'd discovered elsewhere. Human hatred and torment did bring the Nine-tails into the living realm, unlike other _Bijuu_ that were more 'native' creatures. However, the idea that the Sharingan _doujutsu_ had the power to tame and control the demon was ludicrous to the extreme.

'_Then again…the Shodai had a similar power, so it's not impossible…'_

The demon let out a silent roar and began to trash about with its claws and tails, causing rampant devastation as the monster began to wither on the spot, its crimson chakra gravitating towards a single spot. Naruto turned his head to the side, no longer wanting to look. The blond didn't need to watch to know the end result.

"However, as we both know, the Yondaime Hokage thwarted Madara's ambitions that night. And now, he seeks something more…"

The _jinchuuriki_ raised a hand to his temple, now quite sick with what seemed to be the never-ending Uchiha Madara chronicle.

"Look, these stories are captivating and all, but let's get to the point now. You didn't drag me to this place to bore me with old news."

Naruto had a hard time telling due to the high collar on Itachi's Atatsuki cloak, but the Missing-nin's thin lips seemed to quirk upward ever so little in response to the blond's interruption. Their surroundings wavered and went pitch black once more, and then materialized into what looked like an arctic wasteland. White tundra seemed to extend into the entire world, and black lightning arced in the red skies overhead.

"…No, Naruto-kun, I didn't. I have an important proposition to make."

Naruto's suspicions perked, as he wondered what in the Hell his would-be abductor might want to bargain with him about.

"I'm not authorized to make deals with Missing-nin. You know the rules as well as I do."

The protocol argument didn't impress Itachi, who moved into Naruto's personal space. The_ Nukenin_ didn't attack but instead stared into the blond _jinchuuriki,_ so close that their noses almost touched. The container almost moved to shove him back a couple steps, but managed to catch the instinctive response in time to avoid doing something stupid.

"Listen to me. I agreed to eradicate the Uchiha Clan under Madara's orders so that I might shatter the chains binding me."

Naruto could almost empathize, though he doubted that he would have resorted to such methods as Itachi had used. He, too, had lived in an oppressive environment, and imagined that the genius had viewed his clan in much the same manner as Naruto saw Konoha on the whole. And like Itachi, he had chosen to give his service to one master rather than the 'organization,' in his case the Sandaime and in Itachi's, this Madara person. The Uchiha's penetrating gaze continued to lock the _jinchuuriki_ in place.

"However, I was…misguided. I have escaped nothing. I am still bound, and all that I managed to accomplish was to replace the warden."

The blond pulled back and looked around the tundra, and shook his head as he tried to respond with _something._ Naruto circled around as he continued to think, concentrating hard on the snow around him, noting that his steps made no tracks as he walked.

"That's…too bad, but it's got shit all to do with me."

Itachi seemed to be expecting this response, as he tucked his right arm within his cloak. A midnight black lightning bolt struck the ground in the distance, but caused no real damage. The Konoha _Nukenin_ made no attempt to invade Naruto's personal bubble again, but instead pointed at the blond as he spoke in his emotionless tone. The container stared down at the renegade Uchiha's inscribed ring, attempting to discern the character emblazoned on it, but to no avail.

"You're mistaken about that. You, too, are a captive, trapped within the same cage."

Naruto had no clue what the older teenager was on about now, but retorted in his usual manner, with a bitter glower on his lips.

"Tch, I'm no-one's prisoner…and no-one's pawn."

At that moment, a bitter cold cut right through to Naruto's bones. Thunder boomed in combination with the lightning, and the harsh tundra wind made both his hair and Itachi's move about at random. His toes started to go numb as he sank several centimeters down into the snow. The blond wished like all Hell that he'd brought his boots rather than regular shinobi sandals, and then remembered that he'd lost those in the deluge. Itachi meanwhile continued to watch, giving no indication that the sudden changes bothered him. Perhaps he wasn't even experiencing the cold as Naruto was. The blonde assumed his 'companion' could control perception as well, and that Itachi had placed him in this position to remind him that he had no power within this realm, and that he was indeed a pawn here. The cold, harsh wind and exploding noise overhead dissipated as soon as it had come, and the Uchiha's monotone carried in the still air once more.

"I told Sandaime-sama the truth. Akatsuki will never stop coming. You will continue to be hounded as long as the organization exists."

This wasn't news to the _jinchuuriki_ in the least, and was something that had been on his mind ever since the attack and capture attempt. He didn't want to leave the home that he'd started to even like despite all odds, but even the Third's protection had to have limits. This was even truer now that the old man had retired. Naruto's scowl became more pronounced, and he looked down into the snow, not wanting to acknowledge Itachi.

"…Fuck."

The Akatsuki member continued on speaking, pushing home the mental advantage he'd gained on the stubborn demon vessel.

"You cannot hope to remain in Konoha as matters stand. Come and assist me in ending Madara and his creation, Akatsuki. I cannot kill them and escape the prison holding me in place alone, but as allies, we can splinter the cage and liberate ourselves…"

The blond's spiked head snapped up in response to Itachi's admission that he wanted to neutralize the Akatsuki. He wasn't quite sure what to think about it, but he did know that he didn't trust the traitorous genius at all. The Uchiha was attempting to lull Naruto into leaving with him and Kisame without a struggle, so that Itachi could complete his mission easier and make good his 'mistakes' in Konoha. The _jinchuuriki_ looked at Itachi's extended open hand, close enough to reach out and touch, and shoved it aside.

"I said this earlier. You won't trick me, Itachi. I'd be handing them the demon on a platter."

The Uchiha genius paused a short moment, and then inclined his slate head in a deliberate nod. Itachi chose not to patronize the blond with a denial, as both knew that this was a potential outcome. Meanwhile, despite common sense, Naruto began to wonder about the idea, and whether the illusionist was perhaps being genuine. He didn't peg Itachi as a person who would be content as someone's servant, and it made sense that he would be no more willing to be tied down to Akatsuki than he had been to the Uchiha Clan.

"That…could be the ultimate result, Naruto-kun. However, Akatsuki's extraction ritual necessitates that the remaining eight _Bijuu_ be captured and unsealed in advance. The Nine-tails holds the last position in the required order."

That also made more sense than Naruto liked. He did know that Itachi had attacked ANBU HQ, and had captured the imprisoned Sabaku no Gaara. There had to be some reason behind that, since the Ichibi was weakest among the _Bijuu_ and thus worth much less as a weapon as Naruto's demon, and its container wasn't _that_ strong either. Naruto remembered that Gaara was losing to Sasuke, a Genin, perhaps as skilled as a regular Chuunin at his best, as the invasion commenced. And that same logic applied to Naruto here, and he said as much.

"…There's still one little problem. I haven't got the power to do shit all against shinobi like this. Your partner handled me like a total punk."

The illusionist quirked a brow in response, seeming to recognize that Naruto was grasping at straws in an attempt to invalidate his logic.

"I believe I said that there is still time until Akastuki can extract the demon. You possess limitless potential as a _jinchuuriki_ and will have the needed strength when the moment to move against the organization comes."

Naruto didn't respond, as there was no answer that he could make. He liked the acknowledgement, not even despite the source this time, as it had been with Orochimaru. Though the two were enemies, he respected Itachi, and even looked up to the older genius to some treasonous extent. Meanwhile, the Akatsuki member waited in stoic silence, until it became obvious that Naruto wasn't going to make a decision on the matter.

"Enough. You do not have to decide right at this moment."

A blinding pain erupted inside Naruto's head, causing his vision to turn white, and when he came to, he was sprawled on the ground inside the penthouse apartment in Tanzaku. The blond was soaked to the bone in a chilled sweat, and his head pounded, both due to hitting it when he'd passed out at the start, and the mental strain that came with being inside a _genjutsu_ so long. Naruto groused out a complaint as he pushed to his knees and rose.

"Tch, bastard…could've given me a little advance warning…"

The person in question replied in his monotone behind him, smooth as wet silk in his ear.

"You perhaps should have sat down in the chair as I instructed, then."

Naruto reached up and ran a tired hand through his matted, sweat-drenched spikes, and looked over to where he knew that Itachi was sitting. The Uchiha seemed quite content in his high-backed chair, with one leg crossed over the other and an almost amused grin on his lips. There was no malice in the blond's voice when he addressed the other teen.

"Itachi…"

The illusionist raised an arm and pointed towards where Yuugao lie on the couch in the main room. Like Naruto, Itachi looked rather worn out, and the blond realized that maintaining that _jutsu,_ whatever it was, placed considerable strain on the _Nukenin._ For a ruthless moment, Naruto entertained turning on and assaulting Itachi while he was in a less than ideal state, but didn't and instead paused to listen to the Sharingan master.

"Take Uzuki-san and escape through the window. You have the next three nights to consider the proposal. I will be waiting at the old castle at dawn on the subsequent morning to hear a decision."

The container now recognized that near smug grin on the Akatsuki member as being identical to what he thought he'd seen during the attack upon his escape, and he now knew that he hadn't imagined it then. Itachi had allowed him to escape Akatsuki's clutches on purpose. Naruto was now more puzzled than ever, and wanting to know what in the Hell the Uchiha's game was as he moved over to Yuugao, keeping his narrowed gaze on Itachi the entire time.

"You're…letting me go…"

Itachi uncrossed his legs and stood, deactivating his Sharingan. Naruto glanced at the penthouse's single entrance as he spoke.

"Don't be concerned with Kisame. I'll handle him."

The semi-conscious, near-delirious Yuugao struggled against Naruto's attempts to remove her, clinging to the thick blanket in a desperate manner. Her skin was still ice cold, which the blond thought to be somewhat odd, as she ought to have warmed at least a little during the time he had spent with Itachi. At last Naruto managed to extricate the kunoichi, and then made a shadow clone to help place Yuugao over his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Almost at once, she snuggled harder against him, burrowing into his warmth on sheer natural instinct. He tried to ignore the shudder that ran through him when she buried her head into his neck, and made towards the rear window. Naruto threw it open and saw that Kisame's mist lingered in the road below still, as thick as it had been when he'd entered the apartment.

'_That…it's like time stood still while I was in the genjutsu…'_

He supposed Itachi hadn't been exaggerating about his being able to control time inside his illusion realm. The blond _jinchuuriki_ tossed one last look back towards the Akatsuki member, or, Akatsuki traitor, he supposed now. The Uchiha shooed him outside, and Naruto nodded and leapt out into the darkness with Yuugao wrapped around him like a boa contrictor, drawing and lengthening the Kusanagi as he exited, in case Itachi changed his mind, or Kisame decided to ignore his partner's request. As soon as Naruto was gone, Uchiha Itachi's modest, quiet grin widened into a total, victorious smirk.

(End Chapter 25)

**Author's Note: So, who thought there was going to be another huge battle after that last cliffhanger? I know there were a few people. I will clarify for the record now, that Itachi is NOT necessarily a good guy in this story. The fact that canon has now revealed Itachi to have been less than loyal to Akatsuki is a coincidence, though I intend to explore it in a different manner than the manga, I believe. I'd intended to write Itachi in the fashion all along. I do, however, attempt to incorporate new canon information into the plot as I can, but I might be making an exception here, depending on what happens in the coming chapters of the manga. **

**Anyway, next chapter will possibly be the last full chapter of this leg of the story, depending on how far I get when I write it. I'd planned on getting all the way to Naruto making his final decision on whether to remain in Konoha or leave with Itachi in this chapter, but the scenes got away with me, and I got close to my desired length more quickly than I'd anticipated. Still, I'd rather have a shorter, properly detailed update than rush through to cover more ground. Hope this satisfies, thanks for reading and all that.**


	26. Decision

'That

'_That…it's like time stood still while I was in the genjutsu…'_

_He supposed Itachi hadn't been exaggerating about his being able to control time inside his illusion realm. The blond __jinchuuriki__ tossed one last look back towards the Akatsuki member, or, Akatsuki traitor, he supposed now. The Uchiha shooed him outside, and Naruto nodded and leapt out into the darkness with Yuugao wrapped around him like a boa contrictor, drawing and lengthening the Kusanagi as he exited, in case Itachi changed his mind, or Kisame decided to ignore his partner's request. As soon as Naruto was gone, Uchiha Itachi's modest, quiet grin widened into a total, victorious smirk._

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter 26: Naruto's Decision – The Longest Sunrise**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

Naruto moved along the building tops as he made back towards the hotel, not caring to navigate the people on the streets, even though the mist had thinned enough to navigate. Itachi had kept his word, or so it seemed at least, as he'd noticed neither the Uchiha nor his partner pursuing him. The blond still didn't trust Itachi, however, not at all. Naruto didn't want to accept his logic, or acknowledge his words as truth. A harsh gale then ripped through the air, making the remaining mist in the streets below scatter into the wind. Naruto released the delirious Yuugao's wrist and brought his hand up to shield his vision against the biting air. As Naruto did so, a voice he recognized all too well sounded down in the road.

"I am not a man to condone stealing. You gentlemen will please surrender that sword now."

The wind died calmed to a gentle breeze, and the blond _jinchuuriki_ strode over to his present building's edge.

'_That was…Hokage-sama's voice…'_

The Third was standing in the street, with both the mutt and that medic Shizune alongside him. The old man stared hard at some low-rank thugs that were grouped in the road. Their leader, a tall man with a topknot that was dressed in normal street attire, was holding Yuugao's katana with one hand and examining the blade with a retarded sneer. The Hokage and his two companions were not in the least impressed with him, as the man bared his crooked teeth in a snarl while his miscreant cohorts tried to look menacing. Naruto could have horse laughed at their pitiable ignorance, as though some weak street punks could intimidate the Sandaime Hokage.

"Fuck that, gramps. Finders keepers, and cheap-assed magic tricks ain't gonna scare us neither."

The man pointed the stolen sword at Sarutobi, enough to seal his doom. Naruto set Yuugao down on a level spot and reached into the kunai holster strapped above her ankle. Meanwhile, two punks began to advance on Sarutobi at their boss's signal, cracking their knuckles like idiots. The jinchuuriki measured his aim as one goon threw a punch. The Hokage parried the blow with his walking stick and then spun in place, delivering a harsh strike to his assailant's ear. Even in his distant vantage point, Naruto could hear the loud pop as the man crashed to the ground, howling in torment and kicking like a child while pressing his palm to his busted ear.

'…_Too pathetic.'_

Neither Kiba nor Shizune saw need to get involved in the one-sided beating, and the retired Hokage ducked underneath a second man's weak punch, not needing to move much due to his age-shrunken stature. Sarutobi delivered a severe counterstrike to the weaponless thug's knee with his cane and then concluded his attack with an overhand smash on his attacker's temple, rendering the luckless goon to a crumpled heap on the pavement. The no-good ringleader reddened with anger and roared at his remaining three minions, waving Yuugao's katana at the resolute Third.

"Sonuvabitch…that's _it! _Kill that meddling old bastard and the others too!"

The remaining three goons all pulled weapons and advanced on the old man. Sarutobi held his ground and regarded them with a grim expression. Kiba hunched over in what Naruto recognized as an Inuzuka combat stance, while Shizune looked a bit hesitant to raise her sleeve to expose her wrist launcher. The old man gestured the two to stand down, however, and raised his cane again with a resigned sigh. The Third's next words could have been aimed at either the thugs or at Naruto, as the _jinchuuriki_ thought that his mentor seemed to glance up at him, where he was taking aim at that exact moment.

"Foolish children…"

The thugs didn't even get close to him. A kunai slammed into the leading goon's skull in mid-stride, making him drop his short blade and claw at the air like a poisoned rat. The handle protruded through his cranium as he hit the pavement dead, oozing blood all over. The remaining two idiots were smart enough to notice that the unexpected attack had originated behind them, and halted and whirled about on the spot. Not in time, however, as one took an oncoming kunai through the heart, the other into the throat. The ringleader, now quite alone, went pale with terror and shock at upon seeing his men killed. As he looked down at the kunai stuck into his underlings' vital spots, the scoundrel realized too late what he was dealing with.

"Ugh, what in the…_shit!"_

The now outnumbered miscreant turned and tried to bolt, but Naruto materialized behind him and grabbed hard onto his topknot. The man's own momentum kicked back against him and he ended up crashing onto his ass on the pavement. The _jinchuuriki_ pressed the Kusanagi against his shoulder, and dragged the tip across to his neck, not quite pushing hard enough to draw blood, but still making a point. He could almost see the grease on his hand where it was clenched around the gang leader's disgusting hair.

"An assault on the Hokage is a capital crime. You should've thought harder, trash."

Naruto pushed the tip into the thug's neck a little, causing blood to stream out and down his shirt. His victim squealed in horror and urinated in his pants as the understanding that he was going to die sank in. The man bawled as he placed Yuugao's katana down on the pavement and reached into his pants pocket to pull out a modest wallet, begging the _junchuuriki_ to spare his miserable existence.

"P-Please, let me go! I'll never do it again! Here, have this sword back…n-no, take all I've got! Don't kill me!"

Naruto snorted and pulled the Kusanagi back, watching with morbid amusement as the man began to breathe hard. However, seeing a grown man wailing like a newborn did nothing except raise the blond's ire and he raised the sword high and brought it down to remove the pathetic creature's head. As soon as the blade began its descent, the retired Hokage moved to stop his protégée with an angered bark.

"Naruto!"

The blond-haired shinobi glowered with irritation and halted his stroke at the last possible moment. Naruto shortened the Kusanagi and placed it back in its custom socket on his ANBU bracer. He now noticed the sizable crowd that had gathered around the scene, pointing and whispering at him, and at the corpses now bleeding out on the street. Naruto released his hold on the man's topknot, quite aggravated with this spectacle, and shoved him down onto his stomach on the pavement, and would have kicked him like a mongrel had Sarutobi not been watching.

"Bah. Your luck, chump."

The thug scampered down the street as though the reaper were chasing him. Naruto meanwhile leapt back to his previous perch and retrieved Yuugao, attempting to pretend ignorance to the old man's incensed stare. He returned the woman's katana to its proper place inside its sheath at her waist and then hoister her onto his back again. Ice clawed at his heart when he saw what was there…or perhaps, what _wasn't_ there would have been more appropriate.

'…_It's gone.'_

The Fourth Hokage's scroll was no longer where he'd last stored it. Naruto knew that he hadn't dropped it somewhere, as he'd have noticed at once. Itachi had stolen it while the _jinchuuriki _was locked in his illusion. There was no other plausible explanation. For his part, the blond had been much too preoccupied with making good his escape and with protecting Yuugao at that time, as well as with the Uchiha's startling revelations, and hadn't even given a moment's thought to the scroll. Now he understood the reason Itachi had been so willing to let him go. Naruto would have no choice but to meet the Akatsuki member at the appointed time in order to reclaim the invaluable scroll, and the knowledge contained therein was much too dangerous to allow a _Nukenin_ group to possess.

'_Ugh, I've gotten into some deep shit this time…'_

Naruto had to crush down the overwhelming desire to leave Yuugao with the Third and run back to settle accounts with Itachi and Kisame right then and there. However, ignoring even how outclassed he would be against a single Akatsuki member, much less two at once, the demon container also understood that the duo would no longer be at that penthouse. No, Naruto wouldn't locate them again until the designated time. The blond raked a clawed hand through his hair, hot rage threatening to overcome him again, and returned to the street below. His chest hammered with shame, but his expression showed nothing. The Hokage grunted when Naruto landed near him and gestured towards the near naked and unconscious kunoichi latched onto his back.

"You had best explain this mess now, I suppose."

The _jinchuuriki_ responded with a dull nod, while Kiba looked at him with something like hero-worship. For a long moment, Naruto didn't quite get it, but understood when the mutt glanced at Yuugao with a lecherous grin. No doubt he assumed the blond had pillowed her into a stupor, given her current dress. Naruto didn't bother to correct him, as his mentor was still awaiting an explanation and looking rather impatient to receive it. He placed his 'burden' on the ground and allowed Shizune to begin looking her over. The kunoichi sent him a rather scathing look as she went to her work, no doubt due to his having killed several men moments earlier, something that her station wouldn't condone. There had to be some opposing logic in being both a doctor and a trained killer at once. Nevertheless, Naruto likewise ignored the brunette and her indignation and instead turned his attention to the old man.

"Akatsuki attacked us. Itachi and Kisame must've spotted us on the road and tailed us here. Kisame knocked her out and used her as a hostage, but I managed to grab her and make an escape. For some reason or another, the Akatsuki aren't chasing us though."

Sarutobi's expression turned to stone as the demon vessel spoke, and he leaned hard onto his cane while stroking his short beard with one hand.

"I see. So, we _were _being spied upon back at that restaurant, then. Damn it all, this is the last thing we need…"

The thought hadn't even occurred to Naruto, who had dismissed those two strange peasants at that restaurant as his rampant paranoia making him see things. Now, however, he seemed to have been onto something back on the road. Thinking back on the how the pair look, the two strangers must have been Itachi and Kisame in disguise, and then some ridiculous coincidence had made the Konoha group stumble right into them. Lest the old man suspect something, Naruto revealed one detail pertaining to his 'escape.'

"I doubt we'll be seeing them again. I'm not sure, but…I think Itachi let me go."

The Sandaime smiled ever so little, and the blond wondered what in the Hell _that _could have meant. Naruto didn't quite like the thought that there could be other angles to this mess that he couldn't see, not when it all concerned him so much. He didn't dare ask, however, and Sarutobi seemed to be in no rush to provide an answer. The Sandaime noticed the teenager's continuing stare and abandoned his musings with a tired groan.

"That cannot be certain. You will remain with the group at all times until we return to Konoha. No more little excursions."

The blond nodded his assent, expecting nothing less though still planning to violate the Third's latest command soon enough. Naruto was going to get that stolen scroll back no matter what, and he was going to do it on his own. He wouldn't, couldn't admit to his mentor that he had lost something as valuable as the Fourth's inheritance. He was a laughable coward in some respects, who lacked the basic courage to own up to his mistakes. Naruto exhaled a cold breath and moved towards where Shizune was still looking over Yuugao, understanding Sarutobi's unspoken dismissal and leaving him to his thoughts.

"So, uh, I overheard something about spies…"

The blond snorted at the mutt's sad attempt at being casual, knowing quite well that Kiba had overheard the whole thing. Naruto stalked around the area, leaning over the bloodied corpses to retrieve Yuugao's kunai. She wouldn't care that he'd used her equipment given the situation, so long as he recovered and cleaned the gear. Premium shinobi tools were expensive. He used the murdered victims' clothing to wipe their own blood clean. The _jinchuuriki_ palmed the kunai when he was done with his menial task, and then Naruto at last turned back around to answer Kiba with a pointed, almost sadistic grin.

"Oh, that's right, Kiba. Your sweetheart back at that restaurant was a man in disguise. Sasuke's older brother, even."

Naruto chuckled under his breath, leaving the Inuzuka as his cheeks began to take on a pronounced greenish tinge that made quite the contrast with his red clan markings. Kiba retched, and the blond leaned over Yuugao. Shizune looked up at the demon vessel when his shadow covered her, and her previous spite towards him dissipated a little when he leaned down to touch the unconscious kunoichi's brow. Her skin was still cold, but she looked to have calmed a bit at least.

"She should be alright with a little bed rest and medicine, but now we need to get her indoors as soon as possible."

Sarutobi's voice re-entered the conversation, deciding the matter.

"Then it's settled. Return to the hotel, on the double. Naruto, please transport her."

The blond made two shadow clones, and one hoisted Yuugao's legs while the other hooked underneath her arms. The clones carried the ANBU kunoichi back towards the hotel as instructed, with Shizune and Kiba traveling alongside. Naruto couldn't help but hope that she regained consciousness in time to catch the mutt ogling her. Sarutobi remained standing in the street, and the _jinchuuriki_ stopped as he was about to move to return to 'base' as well.

"Hokage-sama…"

Naruto had to suppress a wince at his own voice, as he sounded too much like a dog that had been kicked. He saw the disapproval still etched on the old man's visage, as the Third lingered among the dead thugs, and he couldn't stand it, or understand it. Sarutobi had let him sharpen his skills on these sorts in the past, had even encouraged it, and now he was mad and disappointed about it. Perhaps it was because he was now a Konoha-nin, and an ANBU member.

"Don't apologize. I expected a negative reaction to that news. You must work to stop being so reckless and impulsive all the time, Naruto. This temperamental escapade could have ended in a catastrophe."

At this point, Naruto should have admitted the truth about the scroll, but he wavered once more. All the blond could do was nod and swear a promise that he knew he wouldn't keep, all the while cursing his own cowardice.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

The sewer water soaked Naruto's ankles as he traversed the dark corridor. He'd hoped never to have to enter this wretched place again, but now he had had little recourse. He needed to know certain things, and this was the one source he could give him the knowledge he sought. Naruto couldn't ask Sarutobi this time, though it would no doubt have been a much easier course, not without revealing all that Itachi had showed him inside that illusion world. The blond scowled as he continued to slosh through the sludge.

'…_The shit I have to go through…literally.'_

The corrupt miasma was much more prevalent than the last time he'd visited his inner realm. Rather than being collected within isolated pools, the black slime was now mixed into the entire domain. Naruto drew his sword as a precaution when the corridor widened into the main chamber, where that twisted prison stood. The cage's sole occupant was none too pleased to see him. A snarling roar boomed through the prison, and a crippling killing intent made Naruto go numb with shock, tumbling down into the miasmic sludge.

"_**YOU!"**_

The demon's crimson arm shot through the largest hole in the bars, rocketing towards him with razor-sharp claws extended. The container was powerless to move, locked in place due to the Kyuubi's terrible aura. Two ink-black serpents coalesced within the liquid surrounding him, and shot outward to bind the monster's arm right as it made to impale and crush the blond _jinchuuriki_ at once. The _Bijuu_ spat and snarled in rage. Naruto exhaled a relieved breath, even as the demon ripped the arm loose and pulled the limb back into the prison. A third, much larger chakra snake appeared next to Naruto as he stood, and the blond stroked its head while staring at the raging monster. The serpent hissed with contentment, and the blond shinobi wondered to what extent he could now manipulate his cursed seal's literal presence within this place.

"_Now, now…calm down, old friend. You can't kill me, so there's no use trying."_

"_**Miserable little earthworm! You dare to show your miserable face before me after violating our pact!"**_

Naruto turned his head to the side with a pained grimace. The Kyuubi's putrid breath reeked like centuries-old rotten blood and meat, making him want to vomit and scorching his skin. The blond remained silent, wiping clean the boiling hot spittle that had soaked him through the prison. The demon's saliva had even gotten into his ear.

"_Not willingly, I can promise. You might have information I need. Tell me what you know about Uchiha Madara and I'll leave."_

The demon's head cocked back at the name 'Uchiha Madara.' The _Bijuu_ peered down at Naruto and snorted. The blond couldn't be certain whether the monster was surprised. However, the gesture was still enough to tell him that his unwilling tenant at least recognized the name, lending credence on some level to Itachi's tale. The nine-tailed monster looked around its cage as though considering the matter, and then snorted at Naruto again, almost causing him to take another spill.

"_**Your promises are as worthless as your ever so fragile life, brat. Begone. I will tell you nothing!"**_

The great beast slammed a paw into the bars, causing the chamber to quake. This time, Naruto was better prepared and his balance held. The blond shinobi smiled, as the _Bijuu_ had told him a great deal right then. His tone turned conversational, and he baited his hook.

"_Well, I heard that he commanded you to attack Konoha thirteen years ago, like you were nothing more than an oversized house pet."_

The Kyuubi bared its glistening teeth, its snarl deepening, and the maddening killing intent grew even more intense. Naruto staggered backwards, clutching at his brow with his hand in an attempt to battle the overwhelming pressure. The container broke out into a mocking laugh, righting his orientation again. He knew that he could provoke the demon into giving him the details through exploiting its arrogant pride and continued with that purpose in mind, heedless to the potential consequences.

"…_So, it's true then. I get how it is now. A good pet can't divulge the master's secrets."_

The entire area began to radiate with a crimson glow, and Naruto realized too late that he might have made a mistake. The monster's arm shot through the gap in the bars once more. The black serpent reared back to strike, but the _Bijuu_ rent it to pieces with a nonchalant swipe and then swept towards Naruto. The blond leapt over the oncoming paw, but the Kyuubi reached up and plucked him in midair, grasping the _jinchuuriki_ in its massive hand. The nine-tails squeezed so hard that Naruto was certain that he'd break to pieces, hauling him ever closer to the cage. The raw _youki _seared his skin.

"_**That man was able to…facilitate…my return to this plane, but make no mistake, brat! The slaughter and near destruction of your pathetic little village was my initiative alone! I accept direction from no being, least of all a decrepit, half-dead mortal man!"**_

Naruto tried to struggle against the demon's death grip, but to no avail. Escape was impossible. Had he been a bit less preoccupied, he would have noticed then that the monster had given him the answer to his question. However, at the moment, Naruto was more concerned with not being eaten. The blond spoke in a strangled hiss as the malicious _Bijuu _tried to angle him through the twisted bars.

"_You wouldn't dare…kill me now and you'll die too!"_

Naruto's argument didn't seem to move the demon in the least. The ensnared _jinchuuriki_ reached out with his mind in desperation. Innumerable black chakra snakes emerged and rushed towards the cage, hissing and snapping at the stagnant air within the chamber. The monster regarded the oncoming horde without the slightest concern, and its savage, roaring laughter echoed through the prison.

"_**Bah! Useless imbecile! I am eternal! It might take me a millennium to claw my way back out of Hell, but I will return. You however…you can rest assured that I will make you my supper the moment we arrive together in the next world."**_

The demon hurled Naruto across the prison chamber, high over the oncoming snakes. The blond rolled several meters on impact, and without being able to use his _jutsu_ within his subconscious, he could do nothing. The monster roared, blasting the snakes into pieces through sheer power.

"…_**You will suffer for all eternity, trapped within my bowels! Enjoy this existence while you still can, for your afterlife shall belong to ME! Know this, human! You will curse the hour that you had the gall to defy me! Now leave, and never return to this place again!"**_

Having little recourse, Naruto did so, not even daring to glare back at this point. He phased out, evacuating his mindscape with the demon's cruel, mocking laughter pounding in his ears and head. The blond shinobi was covered in an ice cold sweat when he emerged back into the real world, sitting against a wall on the terrace outside his hotel room with the Kusanagi resting in his right hand. Naruto cracked his neck and looked out into the night.

"Ah, shit…"

He'd been stupid to return to that place, he now realized. He'd gone in thinking that he might have been able to provoke the demon into renegotiating their old accord against a mutual opponent in this Uchiha Madara person, but he had underestimated the creature's rage and overestimated his power over his tenant_,_ and had almost gotten killed as a result. Naruto had burnt his bridge with the _Bijuu_ that drunken morning, and the damage seemed impossible to repair. Regardless, however, he had managed to gain enough knowledge to make the conclusion that Itachi wasn't telling lies. Now all that remained was to decide how he was going to handle the problem.

"You're awake. You seemed to be having a nightmare."

He almost wished that he had been. Naruto hadn't slept more than an hour here and an hour there since that incident, his mind too concerned with the impending deadline. The _jinchuuriki_ glanced up at Yuugao. The kunoichi was standing over him with a hand on her hip, dressed in a loose black robe identical to the one Shizune wore. Naruto returned his gaze back into the horizon and replied in a dull, listless tone.

"…I guess so."

The blond ran a hand through his hair and popped his neck.

"You're supposed to be keeping watch, however, not taking a nap."

The blond wilted under her unwavering stare, and at last stood with a low grunt. She had recovered well enough. As Shizune had said, a little rest and medicine had set her right. Naruto crossed his arms and rested his spiked head against the wall again, drumming the metal guardrail with his palm in impatience. The container wished that the appointed morning would come, so he could get the unpleasant business done with. The wait was killing him, leaving him with nothing to do except stew over possibilities. Uchiha Itachi had no doubt planned that as well, irritating perceptive genius that he was.

"I don't think it should be called napping at this hour."

Midnight had long since come and gone, and the next night would be the last. Yuugao ignored Naruto's disgruntled muttering and perched down onto the guardrail opposite him. The plum-haired ANBU leaned over and seemed to peer right through him. Naruto realized at once that she had come outside to do more than chastise him over being inattentive on watch.

"Tell me what happened last night. You're hiding something important. I can tell."

Too damned perceptive, the _jinchuuriki _groused in his mind. She had seen right through him, and he wondered whether the old man had as well. Sarutobi had done nothing to indicate that he suspected something. The blond shrugged, hoping that he could deceive her still. He couldn't tell Yuugao about the scroll. Naruto knew that she would make him report it to the old man, or do so without asking him, and then he'd be in even deeper shit.

"Nothing worth mentioning happened. You got taken hostage and I got us out, and then met with the Third and the others."

Naruto winced in response to the _look_ he received in return. He wasn't a skilled liar, and now had little doubt that the Sandaime knew that he hadn't been telling the whole truth. However, he had told the old man enough that Sarutobi might've been content to let the matter rest, occupied as the he was with having to coddle that rancid old bitch Tsunade. Naruto had managed to evade capture and escape, and perhaps that was all that mattered.

"…Itachi tried to con me into surrendering. I didn't listen. That's all there is to tell."

The _jinchuuriki_ wasn't the slightest bit surprised when she didn't believe him. Nor was he too surprised to have a sheathed katana digging into his throat a second later. Naruto had dealt with more intimidating things, and her anger nothing in comparison to a murderous _Bijuu_ attempting to eat him_._ No longer in the mood to humor her, he showed no reaction to her pointed glare.

"There's more to it than that. I'm not an idiot and don't treat me like one, grunt."

Naruto palmed the covered weapon and pushed it to the side.

"Relax. No need to get all mad. I'm worried about those two scoundrels turning up here. I'm not hiding things, I promise."

That was an outright lie, and once again, Yuugao's cold expression indicated that she hadn't believed his claim. However, the plum-haired kunoichi also had nothing to bolster her suspicions, not having a clue about the stolen scroll and thus no reason to suspect what had happened there. She realized this point too, or so it seemed, as she at last nodded. She did, however, shoot him one last cold glare.

"...Fine, I suppose I'll have to accept that piss-poor explanation. For now, at least."

Naruto resisted the urge to sigh when she moved to leave. The blond watched the woman retreat with mild interest. Yuugao stopped in place and turned back towards him upon reaching the door, however, glancing at him over her shoulder to deliver a parting remark.

"You aren't dealing with this problem alone, though. Keep that in mind."

That _was_ the problem, he thought as she walked through the door, leaving him alone. Naruto didn't want or need his important people getting mixed up in his personal issues. Yuugao had almost gotten slaughtered twice now. The blond stood quiet until she was long gone and he was certain that she hadn't held back to eavesdrop, and then grumbled under his breath to the heavens, resting his arms behind his head with a mulish expression.

"Right…not alone."

A moment later, the morning's light began to appear on the distant horizon. Time had passed quicker than he'd thought, and he wondered how long he'd been mired in the monster's den. No matter, he decided, as the coming dawn might well be his last as a Konoha-nin, or his last period. Tomorrow at this time, he would be meeting Itachi at the ruined Tanzaku castle, and perhaps marching straight into the rogue Uchiha's trap. That much was set in stone.

'_No matter what, I'll kill that bastard…'_

Naruto would have Uchiha Madara's head. He was the one responsible. Killing his Fourth and making Naruto an orphan, and bringing the demon to Konoha and causing him to become a _jinchuuriki._ The blond wasn't an _avenger. _No, he was quite content to leave such lame bullshit to Sasuke, but he would still kill the traitor and eradicate Akatsuki. That much he couldn't do alone, but what mattered most right then was recovering the Yondaime's heritage scroll. He hated to admit it, but he would need the power and knowledge within.

"I guess I'm stuck being that man's son still. Fuck…"

The morning sun brightened in the skies overhead, seeming to mock him.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

The meantime passed with little incident. Yuugao hadn't said more than two words to Naruto since the exchange on the terrace, content to given the blond room to breathe. The mutt was asleep, and Sarutobi was still too concerned with his own business to give that much thought to his subordinate's so long as Naruto stuck to orders and remained indoors. For his own part, the blond was spending the last hours at the hotel's downstairs bar. He hated needing to drink in order to steel his nerves, but couldn't help it this time.

"That's not a good habit to get into at such a tender age, kid."

The blond could have beaten his spiked head against the countertop. The absolute last person he wanted to spend his remaining time with was now here to share his space. Naruto downed the remaining sake in his bottle in two large swallows and proceeded to motion the bartender to bring him another. That would be his third. As he waited, the _jinchuuriki_ turned back to regard Tsunade with a narrow expression.

"You'd know all about that, I'm sure…"

Tsunade didn't seem to mind the insult, whether about her age or her alcoholism, or perhaps considered Naruto beneath her concern. Rather than answering him, the Slug Princess instead grabbed his sake bottle when it came and brought the opening to her nose. She inhaled the wine's vapor with a sigh and then returned Naruto's bottle to him, motioning the barkeep to bring her the same. Tsunade took her own bottle and took a long draught, tipping her chin back and making her massive breasts bounce. Naruto did his best not to stare, but it was hard to remember that the woman was old enough to be his grandmother, and even more so when she licked her lips while setting the bottle down.

"Mm, now _this_ is a nice wine. Expensive, too. You must've held onto a bit at the casino."

Naruto reached into his robe and pulled out the thug's wallet, tossing it into the air and palming it again on the descent. At this point, the blond didn't have much problem with his drinking companion. Talking to someone to gave him something to do other than rehash his predicament in his head, as he'd done a thousand times or more since his last run-in with Itachi. He'd thought about it enough. All that remained was to do it. The _jinchuuriki_ sipped his wine and placed the leather wallet down.

"No, not quite. A local no-good was generous enough to lend me his wallet a couple nights ago."

Tsunade took another deep pull on her sake and her lips curled into a sneer.

"Ah, that's right. Now that I think back on it, I do seem to remember hearing Shizune mention something like that."

Naruto saw the brunette coming down the stairs behind the Sannin, and replied so that the medic would be able to hear him. Tsunade had been the one to bring her name up, so he had no problem with sowing a little chaos between master and pupil. The demon vessel raised his bottle but didn't take a drink, turning towards a window and showing his back to Tsunade and the approaching Shizune.

"Your assistant wasn't too pleased with how I dealt with that prick's men."

The older blonde snorted, draining her bottle and motioning the barkeep to bring another.

"Yes, she's like that. Shizune's a damn good medic, but an incomplete kunoichi. She's never been able to ignore her heart. She hates needless slaughter, and dislikes killing period. There's nothing worse than a shinobi who shows needless compassion."

The _jinchuuriki_ looked back. Tsunade either hadn't noticed her attendant's presence, or hadn't cared. He guessed the latter, given what he presumed to be her overall nature. Regardless, he saw through her insult as well, understanding that it was directed at the Third as well as at Shizune. That latter bit her lip and looked downward. Even though Naruto agreed with the woman to some extent, he pleased with hearing the drunken old harlot insult his mentor again.

"There are worse things, like being a coward and running when things get tough…"

This time he managed to get underneath her skin a little. Tsunade stood over him and leaned down in an attempt to intimidate him. All she succeeded in doing, however, was presenting him with a clear, unobstructed view down her top that he couldn't help but indulge in. Naruto's little peep show didn't last long. The Slug Princess reddened, though he didn't notice it, in response his stare, and banged down onto the counter next to him. The ornate wooden bar now sported deep cracks where she'd hit it, and he could hear the porcelain bottles shattering on the ground behind the counter. Naruto was still holding his, however, and it remained intact. Tsunade growled and grabbed his hair, and hoisted him into the air with ease. Shizune, who was still hanging back near the stairs, gasped in horror and retreated back up the steps, perhaps to alert the old man that his subordinate might have a broken neck.

"You'd better watch it, brat…"

The container sneered back at her and ran a little electric chakra through his hair. Tsunade hissed and released her grip, shaking her hand to dispel the sudden static shock. Naruto returned to his seat and shot her a taunting grin while attempting to tame his ridiculous hair. The chakra had made his blond spikes stand on end. He gave up soon enough and used a minor Henge to hide the problem until he had more time to devote to solving it.

"Bend over like that again, then. I'd love to keep watching."

To Naruto's overwhelming surprise and slight embarrassment, the prospective Godaime Hokage did so, almost smothering the teen in exposed cleavage. Tsunade's right hand lashed out in a motion that might have made her old teammate envious and swiped the preoccupied Naruto's sake. The bitch knew how to use her assets to her advantage, he had to acknowledge. As soon as she'd gotten her prize, Tsunade turned back around. Her pigtails hit the _jinchuuriki_ on the cheek, whipping against his whisker markings.

"Hmph! You're as perverted as sensei. You can become Hokage rather than me. I sure as Hell don't need that accursed position."

The blushing Naruto could do little about this except scowl at the Sannin's back. Not content with winning all his cash at the casino, Tsunade had to go and swipe his damned booze as well. He supposed that the show had been worth the price, even though the blond knew it to be an illusion. He thought about ordering another bottle, but saw that the barkeep had vanished during his slight altercation with the kunoichi. No doubt the man had dealt with enough raucous patrons in his time to know when to take a hike. Naruto responded to the woman's rambling declaration with a dark, embittered laugh.

"I'd be a terrible Hokage. I don't give a shit about that village either. For all I care, those people can rot in Hell."

There were some people that he wouldn't consign to such a thing, but his statement was more or less his true opinion. Tsunade pivoted in her seat and looked back to regard Naruto again, this time with an arm crossed over her chest. The anger had disappeared. Now the medic looked almost sentimental, a total change in attitude compared to what he had come to expect. He thought that he would never understand women. The Slug Princess spoke in a low, breaking whisper.

"Minato would've been so heartbroken to hear that."

Naruto blinked. That wasn't what he'd expected to hear. The shock turned to indignant rage soon enough. That derelict had no right to guilt him, not when she'd abandoned Konoha and her duties and run out with her tail between her legs to squander the Shodai's inheritance. The _jinchuuriki_ opened his mouth to deliver a blistering retort, but then happened to glance at a near window at the last possible moment. A gentle light seeped inside through the blinds.

'_Well, this is it, then…'_

The boiling anger in his chest turned to cold water. He wouldn't be answering her, and might never have to. Naruto reached into his stolen wallet to count out enough _ryo_ to cover his tab, but then shrugged and dropped the whole thing onto the splintered counter. He made towards the hotel's entrance, all the while knowing that Tsunade was observing him. Shizune had never returned, and he didn't sense Yuugao or the Sandaime lurking near either. Naruto's path seemed clear. As he reached the exit, the blond _jinchuuriki _looked over his shoulder at Tsunade, knowing that she had no reason to stop him.

"…Hm, time's up. I'm leaving now. I've got an appointment to keep. Don't tell the old man I'm gone unless he asks, please."

Naruto threw open the door and stepped out into the morning air without giving the Slug Princess the time to respond. Tsunade stood once more as the demon container took his leave, and spent a long time staring at the hotel door in puzzled silence when he was gone. However, as he had predicted, the Sannin made no initial attempt to pursue him, and instead returned to her seat, looking down at her purloined wine bottle. At last, Tsunade let out a snort and tossed the sake back in one swallow, voicing a complaint to the still room.

"Your brat sure is a weird one, Minato-kun. You'd think he was about to go to war…"

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Uchiha Itachi stared up into the skies as dawn broke. He and Kisame were settled on a high vantage point overlooking Tanzaku-Gai. Itachi sat in a high crouch atop the old palace's ruined inner wall, while the shark man stood a step behind him with Samehada hoisted over a shoulder.

"The _gaki_ won't show, Itachi-san. He's not dumb enough to come walking right up to us."

The smaller man's attention didn't waver in the slightest when his partner spoke.

"You're mistaken. He will come."

Itachi didn't doubt it in the least, as he reached into his cloud-patterned cloak and palmed Naruto's scroll. The Uchiha was certain that the contents were valuable, having noted the haste that the Konoha-nin had taken in concealing the scroll three nights prior, but he hadn't attempted to tamper with the document. There was no need. Itachi didn't need the item except to use it as bait, and not even that in the end. He'd swiped the scroll as added insurance, nothing more. His partner didn't even know about it, much the same as he knew nothing about the Sharingan master's overall scheme. Kisame couldn't know that Naruto would be leaving this place alongside them, no hostile action needed. He didn't have a clue that Itachi planned to turn against the organization when the time was right, and that Naruto was a crucial piece in that plan.

"…You sure do seem positive about that. I'll believe it when I see it."

He'd given the blond time to stew over his revelations, and all the clues he would need to piece the bigger puzzle together on his own. Itachi didn't need to convince the _jinchuuriki._ Naruto's logical do that without additional prodding, given the time to think without having his emotions propel him. The slate-haired genius brushed an errant lock aside and replied to his massive partner in his normal quiet monotone.

"Naruto-kun is similar to me, Kisame. He will do what I would do in his position. That's how I know he'll arrive soon."

His demon-enhanced powers aside, Itachi had started to view Uzumaki Naruto as a kindred spirit ever since being given the order to observe him. The two were so similar, being inducted into Konoha's ANBU at tender ages. Both were 'once in a decade' true prodigies, who learned to kill and practiced the act as small children. Naruto was the one person who could understand him. Due to what was sealed with him, the blond's sheer potential was unreal, exceeding his own. Itachi desired to witness that obscene strength realized, and coupled with his mind, it would be more than enough to rip Akatsuki to pieces, along with whatever else might oppress the duo.

"…Hee, well I'll be damned. That kid's got some serious guts, I'll give him that."

Itachi hadn't needed Kisame to comment, having noticed the long chakra spike atop the palace's outer wall. The Uchiha motioned his partner to remain behind, and used _Shunshin_ to materialize on the earth, ceding Naruto the height advantage. He removed his _kasa_ and tossed the hat aside. The blond gazed down at him in suspicion, and then at Kisame still standing atop the inner wall. Itachi looked up at him, showing the _jinchuuriki_ no emotion.

"You're almost late, Naruto-kun."

Naruto held his ground, and likewise held out his hand.

"You've got something that belongs to me. Toss me the scroll."

Resisting the slightest urge to smirk, the older teenager reached into his clock and removed the scroll. He tossed the item up to Naruto, who caught it and placed it inside his own robe, shocked that recovering it had been so simple. Itachi waited on the ground. Naruto had a wide open escape route. All he had to do was turn and leave, but the Uchiha knew that he wouldn't. The blond instead leapt down into the castle grounds, landing a little behind Itachi, who motioned Kisame to do the same. The shark-nin materialized in a dense mist between the two teenagers and cast a puzzled glance towards his Akatsuki partner.

"Itachi-san, what in the Hell…"

The slate-haired _Nukenin_ strode past Kisame towards Naruto, who then took an instinctive step backwards, reaching towards his wrist. Itachi deactivated his Sharingan in mid-stride. Most would have thought this to be an insane move, but the Uchiha paid little heed to the potential danger. He knew that he could evade Naruto right now even in his most vulnerable state. The blond hadn't progressed enough to be able to strike him unless he allowed it to happen. Yet. Itachi moved within Naruto's striking distance and stared right into him.

"Now is the time to make a decision."

The nine-tails _jinchuuriki _didn't move a muscle. Itachi reached into his cloak again and retrieved two items at once: his _tanto_ and a Konoha village headband. The stoic _Nukenin _held the two items out to Naruto, who glared down at them both with a disgusted glower. He got the implication, and understood at once what Itachi was asking him to do. He made no move to take the sword and protector.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

Kisame echoed the blond's sentiments, his low growl torn between rage and skepticism

"…You've got to be kidding _me…"_

Itachi, however, said nothing to either and continued to hold the two items out. Naruto's iron will broke down at last and the blond reached out to snatch the blade and the headband in either hand. The _jinchuuriki_ considered the pair, while the Uchiha placed his hands at his sides and waited in a relaxed, unguarded pose. Itachi was willing to give Naruto all the chance in the world to attempt to kill him, almost daring the Konoha-nin to make a hostile move. None came, and the Uchiha spurred on the reluctant demon carrier. Time was essential, and having Sarutobi show up would spoil the entire plan.

"You know what to do, Naruto-kun. Time is short. You must choose now."

The blond instead turned his back to the Akatsuki duo and withdrew several paces back towards the castle gates. Kisame tensed behind Itachi, seeming to think that Naruto planned to run. The Sharingan wielder checked his overzealous companion with a stern look, and the _jinchuuriki_ soon stopped again. Itachi didn't need his _doujutsu_ to be able to read the emotions running through Naruto. The blond didn't want to turn his back on his home, but he knew as well as Itachi knew that there was no choice. Naruto took a deep breath and turned to regard the Uchiha once more, and then proceeded to slash a deep horizontal line through the _hitai-ate._ He tied on the damaged protector, cementing his new status as a Missing-nin.

"Unbelievable. You ought to have saved us a hassle and done this _last_ time, punk."

The blond didn't deign to respond to Kisame, and Itachi once more cut the grinning shark man short.

"Enough, Kisame. It's time to leave this place. You'll be missed soon enough, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked as though waking up into a nightmare, and then nodded, tossing Itachi's _tanto_ back as though it were a poisonous serpent, ironic given his choice in _jutsu._ His mission completed and his own gambit a success, the Uchiha turned his slate-covered head and let out a small smile. Naruto at last spoke in a low, pained whisper. He would acclimate in record time, Itachi was rather certain, adaptive shinobi that he was.

"…Yeah. Let's go."

Itachi vanished in swirling leaves and appeared atop the outer wall nearest the woods ringing Tanzaku-Gai. Kisame shot the blond _jinchuuriki_ a conspiratorial grin and likewise disappeared. Naruto hesitated one last time and turned his head towards the town. He mouthed something that Itachi couldn't hear, and then crimson _youki_ swirled around him and he materialized alongside the two criminals. The three _Nukenin_ then leapt down into the woods in near unison and sprinted into the wild, leaving the town in their wake.

(End Chapter 26)

**Author's Note: And that almost concludes this story. This was sort of a hard chapter to write, and I didn't hit any kind of stride until about halfway through the scene with Naruto and Tsunade. The first two scenes were a struggle all the way through, though I did enjoy having the Kyuubi put Naruto in his place somewhat. I was tempted to leave the chapter at a cliffhanger right as Naruto was bringing the blade to the forehead protector, but I decided that after almost two months with no update it'd be a cruel thing to do. There might be one more full chapter, or the next update might be a shorter epilogue. I haven't entirely decided yet, but it's definitely near the end now. Until then, enjoy. **

**Edit 6/11: Since a whole lot of people seem to be confused on this point, yes there will be a sequel. The end means the end of this past of the story. This actual fic was meant to end with Naruto leaving Konoha behind, and the next will pick up from that point, perhaps after a timeskip.**


	27. Outlaw

* * *

"…_Yeah. Let's go."_

_Itachi vanished in swirling leaves and appeared atop the outer wall nearest the woods ringing Tanzaku-Gai. Kisame shot the blond __jinchuuriki__ a conspiratorial grin and likewise disappeared. Naruto hesitated one last time and turned his head towards the town. He mouthed something that Itachi couldn't hear, and then crimson __youki__ swirled around him and he materialized alongside the two criminals. The three __Nukenin__ then leapt down into the woods in near unison and sprinted into the wild, leaving the town in their wake._

**Nine-Tailed Serpent, Chapter 27: Outlaw of the Marsh – Those Left Behind**

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, not making any money here, you know the deal.

* * *

Sarutobi ambled down the hotel's wooden stairs with more agile movements than one might expect given his age, resting one gnarled hand against the railing. The retired Hokage arrived downstairs and looked around, not spotting who he was seeking, but instead glimpsed his errant pupil sitting at the bar. Emptied wine bottles surrounded her position at the counter, even at this hour. The Sandaime shook his head, lamenting that a person who was once so talented and bursting with spirit could have descended into _this._

"Tsunade."

The Slug Princess continued sipping at her wine, without deigning to acknowledge her mentor with a look. The Third noticed that the bartender was absent, and that the small room had a strange presence about it, as though some tense altercation had taken place not long ago. Tsunade growled and shook her head when Sarutobi didn't take her hint to leave.

"…Old man. You're like a damned pestilence, I swear…"

The old man ignored his likewise old, despite all appearances, student's rudeness. At least she still seemed sober enough, he mused as he gauged her voice.

"I was hoping that Naruto might be down here. He's not in his room."

Tsunade sighed and shrugged her shoulders, tipping her sake bottle in a dismissive manner. A little wine sloshed out onto her ample bosom, but she paid no mind and proceeded to down the rest. The sight might have been quite appealing, where this not a person that Sarutobi almost looked upon as his own estranged daughter, and the situation not so critical. She kept her back to him as she spoke in a careless, dispirited voice.

"…I haven't seen him."

For most people, that might have been enough, as there was little in Tsunade's voice or posture to indicate that she wasn't telling the truth. However, Sarutobi was the Sandaime Hokage, and had been seeing through such subtle lies longer than she had even been alive. Moreover, he had trained her, and helped to raise her. She could never lie to him, and knowing that she was attempting to, Sarutobi bore down on the woman and barked in his most authoritative voice. The Slug Princess being almost as tall sitting down at the bar as he was standing over her made the gesture a bit less intimidating than he would have liked.

"Do not lie to me! Tell me where he's gone to, at once!"

Tsunade winced and massaged her temples, and turned to regard him with a scowl.

"Tch, don't shout so damned loud. Fine…the brat went outside a little while ago. He said he had some appointment to keep."

The old man threw his arms up in exasperation. He knew that Tsunade was aware that Naruto was being hunted, and she'd still let him walk right out the door against the Third's standing orders. No matter what her current status might be, she was still a Konoha kunoichi, and thus obligated to heed his will as Hokage. Sarutobi would have been within his prerogatives to command her to return to the village with him, though making her submit to such an order was another matter altogether. The Sandaime punched the bar hard enough to leave a small dent in the expensive wood, which looked rather mundane in comparison to a much larger crater that Tsunade had no doubt made in her own ill temper at some point earlier. No matter, the gesture still drove the point home.

"You should not have allowed him to _leave!"_

Tsunade snorted and peered down into her emptied sake bottle, rolling it around in her palm, and then grunted as she crushed the small ceramic container in her hand and looked hard at her old master. The Sannin brushed the bottle's remnants onto the abused countertop as she spoke, having reduced the damned thing into white powder using her obscene strength.

"I'm not his mother. He can do whatever the Hell he wants. I'm not going to stop him."

Sarutobi pinched his nose with irritation, knowing that she had a certain point but not pleased with having to acknowledge it. Nor did he have to, as at that moment, the retired Konoha leader's other ANBU guard emerged in the stairwell.

"…He's not down here either…"

Uzuki Yuugao's voice was calm, but the old man could tell that she was simmering with rage underneath that placid pretense. Though he was quite pissed with Naruto in his own right, Sarutobi still pitied the blond when she got her hands on him. More than that, the Third was concerned with that his subordinate had meant when he'd told Tsunade about having an 'appointment,' assuming that she was even telling the truth about that. One probable scenario came to mind, and it chilled the old man's brittle bones to the marrow.

'…_No, he couldn't possibly be that reckless or stupid.'_

"No, it would seem that our…errant teenager has decided to take a little stroll into town."

Yuugao nodded and draped a hand around her katana's handle, and then spoke a moment later in a deadpan.

"Then I'll have to sever the tendons in both his legs when we catch him."

The Sandaime was a bit too preoccupied with the present situation to wince, and instead resorted to giving orders.

"I am quite tempted to do something similar. Finding him, however, is the more pressing issue right now. Please return upstairs and rouse Kiba."

Yuugao nodded and did as instructed, and returned in what seemed like less than a minute with a dazed and unwilling Inuzuka Kiba in tow. The woman hadn't even permitted the poor lad time enough to get dressed, it seemed, as he was dressed in nothing save some paw-printed boxer shorts and a weathered tank top, along with his mismatched shinobi sandals. There was little time, however, and the Inuzuka would need to live with it. Kiba's tired grumbling got underneath Yuugao's skin, and she snapped at him in a hissing voice.

"That's enough complaining, maggot. You're a shinobi, pretend to act like one."

The canine teenager reddened, with his expression indicating embarrassment as he realized how he was acting in the Hokage's presence. Sarutobi didn't mind. He'd seen much worse in his time, and was too incensed and disappointed at the present time with his _other _adolescent charge to spare much irritation on Tsume's son. The old man waved his ANBU guard's comment aside with a grunt.

"Never mind that nonsense now. Naruto's gone missing. You will track his scent and lead me to his location, on the double."

The lad sobered up at once when the Third revealed that Naruto might be in trouble. Kiba marched out the door in such a manner that proved one thing: that he _was_ shinobi, no matter what Yuugao had sniped in her anger. Nor did the Genin missed the term that the Third had used. 'Gone missing' was a phrase that had a particular meaning to someone raised in a shinobi household. Sarutobi allowed a small grin as he made towards the exit. His aged hand touched the door, and Tsunade's voice sounded behind him.

"Hold on one second."

This time, it was Sarutobi who didn't stop to acknowledge her.

"I don't have a second to spare right now, Tsunade."

The old man pushed the hotel's main door open and stepped out into the street, with Yuugao right behind. Kiba was going about his assigned task in earnest, working to isolate Naruto's unique scent and get a lead on his whereabouts. The streets were more or less deserted at this hour. The sun had risen less than an hour earlier, and Tanzaku-Gai's remained asleep in their homes. The hotel door split behind the Sandaime a moment or so later, and then crashed to the pavement in two pieces. Tsunade stepped out through the ruined entrance, radiating with stern resolve.

"I'm tagging along too. I helped create this mess with the kid, and I'll help clean it up. I've asked Shizune to wait at the hotel, in case he comes back while we're out looking. You're too damned old to be handling something like this alone no matter what, sensei."

Yuugao shot Tsunade a scathing look, not at all appreciating the blonde woman's insinuation that _her_ presence counted as nothing. However, against enemies such as Kisame and Itachi, the assessment was more or less correct. Normal shinobi were little more than ants in comparison with such monsters. Tsunade's help would prove invaluable in the worst case scenario, and her willingness to render it cheered the old man's heart somewhat, even though he knew that she wasn't doing so on his account. Kiba motioned down the street, and the group began to move behind him. The path led right towards the old castle in a straight line, down streets and over buildings. The old man winced due to having to scramble up and down buildings at his age.

'_Ah, I'm much too old for this shit…'_

For her part, Tsunade was still able to move with all the ease and grace that Sarutobi remembered, as though she were still in her prime. The Slug Princess seemed to be in much better condition than the Sandaime would have guessed, given her general routine. His embittered pupil looked back at him with a vicious grin, taking some twisted delight in his struggles.

"You're moving like a desiccated corpse there. I sure hope I never get that slow."

The Sandaime might have expected Yuugao to take some issue with Tsunade's snide remark, but her tunnel vision was locked straight ahead. He doubted that the other woman had even heard the comment.

"Hmph! You're no spring chicken now either, Tsunade."

The group reached Tanzaku Castle soon enough and crossed over the outer wall into the pristine palace grounds. Naruto wasn't there, and neither were the Akatsuki. The entire place was as still and silent as the grave, and the grounds were in pristine condition, with not so much as a pebble misplaced.

'_No signs of a battle here…damn it all.'_

That_ should_ have been a good thing, but Sarutobi was more concerned than ever. Naruto had been here, at a place that he would have had no normal reason to visit, and was gone now. The old man looked towards Kiba, though he had two ideas about what might have happened here, and neither one was pleasant. And since the blond had gone to this meeting on his own…

"There was someone else here too, and something reeks like rotten tuna."

Yuugao provided the obvious answer to that in a low growl. Meanwhile, the Sandaime Hokage's chest turned into lead and threatened to sink through his bowels. There remained no reasonable doubt as to what had transpired now.

"Itachi and Kisame…"

Sarutobi cut his plum-haired subordinate short and stepped towards the teenager.

"Tell us where the trail goes now. It's plain to see that we've missed him."

Kiba pointed towards the western horizon without a word with a deep scowl, over the palace's crumbling high walls. He seemed to understand the situation as well. There was no need to mention that all three had gone together. Naruto's apparent treason was lost on no-one present. 'Apparent' being the critical word, as more than three decades serving as Hokage had taught Sarutobi better than to make such rash assumptions. The old man looked out along the wall, guessing where the Akatsuki and Naruto must have gone.

'_Right towards the Nakano River…and from there, the Kami only know.'_

Perhaps he had taken Itachi's threat to heart, and had gone with them in order to preserve Konoha. No, not the village, the old man amended in his mind. To protect those people most important to him. Though Naruto held some bitterness towards Konoha over his poor treatment, the Sandaime wasn't inclined to believe that he would 'give in' and go rogue due to it. He would no doubt have accepted Orochimaru's proposal otherwise, and in doing so, placed a poisoned blade in the village's back at its most vulnerable moment.

"Hokage-sama."

The old man turned to Uzuki Yuugao with a sigh, knowing quite well what she wanted. He motioned her to continue regardless.

"I'm requesting permission to hunt down and eliminate the traitor Uzumaki Naruto."

Sarutobi shook his head in the negative. He had lost one stellar shinobi this morning, and he wasn't about to allow a second. Unavoidable death would be her portion in such a mission. Even were Yuugao able to overcome Naruto in a serious battle, not at all a sure proposition in its own right, there still remained Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame to reckon with. Those two would not surrender their prize. The Sandaime wished that he knew the reason behind the Akatsuki Organization gathering the _jinchuuriki_, but he did not, and there was little use dwelling on the matter right then. The retired leader looked at his subordinate, and gave her another reason to veto her request.

"Request denied. You would never be able to catch him, and I'm still not certain that he has turned against our village."

The Nakano had countless tributaries branching out in all directions along its length. A prepared Hunter-nin pursuit team wouldn't be able to track the Missing-nin on the river. That label now encompassed Naruto also, no matter what his intentions might have been. A single ANBU would accomplish nothing at all. There was no telling which direction Naruto and his new comrades…or abductors, whichever the case were, might have taken upon reaching the water. Yuugao seemed to want to argue, but realized that Sarutobi was right and acknowledged his decision with a short, harsh nod.

"Fuck! I can't believe that _moron!"_

Kiba snarled and kicked the ground, raining moist earth into the air. No-one bothered to make a comment on his lapse in decorum. Sarutobi would have liked to have been able to rage and storm in his own right, but being Hokage disallowed such things. Uzumaki Naruto was to lead Konoha in the generation to come. He had the strength and the will to handle such a burden. And now he was gone, and the Sandaime wasn't naïve enough to pretend that he would be coming back home, not until he had accomplished whatever he had set out to do on this cold winter's morning.

"He's still a criminal, sensei. Konoha's laws are damn clear when it comes to handling renegade shinobi."

The Third Hokage glowered, not needing Tsunade to remind him. Neither did the Slug Princess have much right to comment, as it was through his grace alone that she had never been placed on the _Nukenin_ register. The old shinobi's lips curled into a grin. She had given him an idea.

"Not so, because he hasn't abandoned Konoha. I've sent him on a long-term undercover mission, into the criminal organization 'Akatsuki.'"

The two kunoichi both stared at the man once renowned as _Kami no Shinobi _as though he'd sprouted a second head. Sarutobi knew that what he was planning to do was most illegal, but he couldn't quite be bothered to care. He would not see Naruto placed on the list and hunted as a traitor, when he had committed no true crime against Konoha. Leaving the village in order to protect his precious people, though misguided, was still nobler than what the Sandaime's own students had used as_ their _reasons. Minato would have done the same thing in his son's unenviable position, and the Hokage could give no higher compliment than that despite being quite disappointed in the blond _jinchuuriki._

"Don't be ridiculous. You're talking about covering up _high treason_, old man…"

The Sandaime Hokage replied in a cold, clipped voice, quite unwilling to listen to dissent. His grim smile remained etched in place.

"You can accept the commission, become Godaime and recall him, then. Until such time, Tsunade-hime, I wield the Hokage's powers. And as such, ANBU member Uzumaki Naruto is _mine_ to command however I deem appropriate. The Elder Council has no voice in this matter."

Sarutobi looked around, almost daring the others to argue with him. Yuugao would heed his command, as that was her sworn obligation, no matter what her opinion. Kiba would keep his mouth sealed with Naruto's well-being at stake, and Tsunade would have to return to Konoha in order to do something about the situation. She seemed to consider the matter, but at last turned her back to the Third with a choked snort.

"…You wish, gramps."

The old 'gramps' grinned, despite his own loss. Tsunade was beginning to resist the idea less and less.

'_Naruto, I can only hope you understand the consequences of what you have done…'_

He would see his surrogate son again. Sarutobi knew this to be true. Perhaps he would repent his impulsive actions then, and the old man would absolve him, even though Konoha might never were his abandonment to become known. First, however, he would cane the moronic brat with the _Kongou Nyoi_ until his muscles split. Then, he would pardon him.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

A week or so later, Konoha Missing-nin Uzumaki Naruto sat at an outdoor restaurant located in a small, remote village in _Kawa no Kuni._ The blond shinobi's travels since leaving his village behind and 'surrendering' to Akatsuki had taken him on a meandering path towards the west, along rivers and through swamps. Naruto had been surprised upon realizing that Itachi and Kisame had no particular destination in mind at the moment, but his two 'leaders' weren't telling him much else. The shark still didn't trust him, and Itachi remained as stoic as the _jinchuuriki_ had come to 'know' him to be, in his rather limited experience with the older teenager. As he thought, a rough hand grabbed into his hair and twisted him upright. Naruto glared at Kisame across the table, incensed with the manhandling but rather powerless to stop it.

"Eat, brat, or else I'll have to use some persuasion to open up that cute little mouth."

Naruto looked down at his meal, not all too willing to eat on their coin. He hated being indebted to others, no matter what the situation. Then again, it _was_ Kisame covering the meal ticket, and the grinning shark bastard _had _wrecked his apartment complex back in Konoha, so it wasn't like he wasn't owed something. The blond-haired demon vessel dug into his vegetable stew when the shark released him, which was quite good to his surprise.

"You know, I hope we'll be _going _somewhere sooner or later. Traipsing through stinking marshes gets boring…not to mention _wet."_

Kisame snorted as he ate, though whether it was in derision or genuine amusement, Naruto wasn't sure, though he assumed the latter. The shark was in a dour mood at present because the restaurant wouldn't serve him sake, and his partner wouldn't allow him to intimidate the proprietor into changing his mind. He glowered as he grabbed a roasted chicken and ripped through the bird, bones and all, with his sharpened teeth. The _jinchuuriki _watched the huge swordsman devour his enormous meal with a morbid interest. Itachi's quiet voice spoke through his steaming hot tea, answering Naruto's gripe.

"This is somewhere, Naruto-kun. Konoha's Hunter-nin would never venture to search here."

Naruto couldn't argue the Uchiha's logic, though he doubted that Konoha would send hunters at all. The more time he spent around Itachi, the more the other shinobi unnerved him. The Uchiha seemed to be watching him at all times, as though Naruto were some riddle to be deciphered. He was doing it again now, staring through him with his revolving Sharingan, his bamboo _kasa_ tipped enough to make the swirling orbs visible. The spiked blond demon container looked back towards the chuckling Kisame with an invisible shudder. Itachi was a weird creep, and now Naruto had trusted his existence to him. Kisame downed his ice water with a single huge swallow and sneered at his partner's caution.

"Oh, let them come. I could use some wholesale slaughter to keep the old blood moving. I'm sure the kid agrees with me."

The blond didn't take the shark-nin's bait, but the comment still struck a nerve. He would have to do battle against his old comrades at some point. His accursed luck wouldn't permit it to be otherwise. He'd cross that particular bridge when he came to it, however. For now, he resolved to do whatever he could to not kill them when that time arrived. Naruto shrugged, as he didn't have an honest response that would appease the barbaric man_._

"…I guess so."

Kisame wasn't content with the noncommittal answer either. He leaned over the table and prodded at Naruto's temple with his part-eaten, saliva-ridden drumstick. The _jinchuuriki_ reddened and seethed with anger, but did nothing about it. Tempting though it was to punch the taunting shark man across the restaurant, the beating he was liable to get in return deterred such a course. He wasn't willing to have to depend on Itachi to protect him either, like some helpless child. Kisame smacked Naruto upside the ear using the ragged bone with a vicious leer, and the teenager's cursed seal pulsed.

"You don't sound enthusiastic there, _gaki_. You're a Missing-nin like me and Itachi-san now, remember. There's no time to get homesick."

Itachi glanced over at hearing his name, but then returned his attention to Naruto. The blond grabbed the drumstick and snapped it in two, glaring right back at the monstrous _Nukenin _and then down at the chicken pieces in his hand. Naruto tossed the mangled meat back onto Kisame's wooden serving platter and dragged a grease-covered thumb along his slashed protector, staining the neat linear groove with oil. The _jinchuuriki_ then returned to his seat with a glower, his rage spent, and raked his clean hand through his hair.

"I'm not homesick. I haven't even _got_ a home to miss, thanks to some asshole wrecking mine a while back. Imagine that…"

He was telling the truth. He wasn't homesick. There were people he would miss, sure, but never the village. Never mind that he hadn't even been gone long enough to let such a pathetic longing set in, he had no interest in going back, not that he ever could now. Naruto was a traitor to Konoha now, and he _hadn't_ needed Hoshigaki Kisame to remind him. Rather than losing his temper, the shark man grinned again.

"Hee, now there's the spirit! I'd hate to have to live with the knowledge that some passive limp prick was able to wound me."

Naruto's gaze darted towards the swordsman's shoulder that he'd pierced with the Kusanagi during their previous battle in Konoha. He couldn't see the spot now due to Kisame's Akatsuki cloak, but he had glimpsed the man disrobed at camp one night and knew that the stab wound had healed, but that a wicked scar remained. The _jinchuuriki _had resumed eating his cooling stew when a girl's voice screamed out across the street.

"Father!"

Naruto and Itachi looked towards the source. Kisame meanwhile continued eating his lunch, not showing even the slightest concern. Several armed, rough-looking men were having words with a local storekeeper outside his shop, with his sobbing little daughter present. The merchant seemed to be pleading with the thugs, but one struck him over the head with a cudgel and two others began kicking him on the ground. The girl wailed and pulled at the ringleader's arm, while a third accomplice broke the shop's windows and ransacked the place. The miscreant shoved the girl to the ground, soiling her immaculate kimono, and pulled her bleeding dad upright. There were other villagers in the street looking on, but none moved a muscle to help the poor man as the goon barked in his ear.

"You'd best have our tribute next time we come 'round, pops, or else we'll take that cute little brat an' sell 'er to the slave traders."

Naruto sucked a breath through his teeth. He hated these sorts more and more each time he ran across them, which seemed to be all the time. The blond stirred in his seat and reached towards his sword, but Uchiha Itachi's cold iron grip encircled his wrist as he made to stand. The illusionist turned his attention back towards the blond, dismissing the loud commotion outside as immaterial, but still held onto Naruto's wrist, though his grip loosened somewhat. The demon carrier's attention remained on the scene, at which point Itachi murmured across the table so that Naruto could hear, but quiet enough so as not to permit the restaurant's other patrons to listen in.

"That's not our concern, Naruto-kun. Don't intervene."

The blond both agreed and didn't at the same time, but acquiesced and returned to his meal all the same. The thug hurled the beaten merchant to the ground and departed with his criminal underlings in tow, brandishing their weapons as the intimidated townspeople rushed to avoid their path. Kisame grunted between bites in response to Naruto's enraged mood and motioned with a painted hand towards the crowd outside, which was now moving to take the victim to the local hospital.

"Don't get too worked up, _gaki._ Things like that happen all over. Get used to it. Most places out here aren't 'civilized' like Konoha."

The 'old' Naruto who had gone on that mission to Sakai with Anko would have had no problem accepting the hulking warrior's perspective. The blond still remembered how he'd looked down upon the downtrodden people in Wave, convinced that the oppressed populace deserved Gatou's actions. He was no longer that person, though he knew that he might need to revert to that heartless mindset in order to thrive in this harsh new world he'd entered into upon taking Itachi's deal. The training he'd received in Konoha had made him stronger, but perhaps his old village and the bonds he'd nurtured there had also made him weaker as well.

"You're right. This isn't our business."

And so Naruto hardened his heart, or tried to. The little girl came stumbling into the restaurant, cheeks wet with tears. The _jinchuuriki_ tried not to look at her, to keep to his resolve not to leave and chase down and massacre those goons no matter what Itachi and Kisame had mandated. The shark man was indeed right. The blond would have to learn to ignore and stomach some things, or else he was certain to lose his mind as a _Nukenin._ Naruto couldn't protect the whole world, right all its wrongs and purge all its lowdown miscreants, and that wasn't his mission either. And still, he also knew that his mentor the Sandaime Hokage would never have allowed that child to watch her parent be beaten and mugged as he had a moment earlier.

"You three are _ninja…"_

The little girl was standing next to their table, looking right up at Naruto's cut _hitai-ate._ The awe in her whisper was unmistakable. Kisame grunted and looked down at her with impatience beneath his _kasa._ His hand twitched towards Samehada, which was within his reach as usual, leaning against the next table over. Butchering an inquisitive child was lower than even _he _was willing to stoop, however, and he proceeded to ignore the girl. Naruto and Itachi both glanced at her as well, but neither acknowledged her presence more than that. The restaurant's owner stormed over and reproved the girl in a stern voice.

"Tomo-chan! Don't harass the customers like that! This isn't their problem to deal with."

The little girl, who couldn't have been much older than seven or eight, didn't listen and knelt low on the ground, bowing to the three renegade shinobi.

"Please save our village. Those bandits are robbing us blind, and hurting whoever doesn't meet their demands."

Kisame removed his Akatsuki _kasa _and leered down at the child, baring his pointed teeth in a snarl in an attempt to scare the girl into leaving the three dining shinobi alone with his monstrous appearance. The attempt worked, and the girl paled and hid behind Naruto's chair, as he was less intimidating than the two older men in their thick patterned robes and large hats. The Mist-nin snorted and reached over to swipe Naruto's untouched rice bowl when the blond glanced towards Itachi.

"Forget it, girlie. People like us don't do humanitarian work."

The child stammered through more tears, and the blond was quite aware that the remaining customers were watching. Not that he cared too much. He still wouldn't even look at the kid, and instead glared over at Kisame, who was now shoveling _his_ steamed rice down his massive gullet. The swordsman noticed the glare, grinned and took a mocking, deliberate pull on the rice with his disposable chopsticks.

"_But…"_

Uchiha Itachi removed his bamboo hat and placed it on the chair next to him, and then looked around the restaurant. His swirling Sharingan took in the other diners and their hopeless, downtrodden expressions, though his own remained cold and impassive.

"Tell us the situation, at least."

Kisame's expression soured as he swallowed his rice, but he knew better than to argue in public. Naruto stared over at the other teenager in utter bewilderment. Moments earlier he'd restrained the blond, claiming that this poor village's problems weren't theirs, and now he was requesting details as though he were planning on lending a hand. He hadn't pegged Itachi as someone to change his mind on a whim. Kisame grunted to the proprietor, his previous 'good' humor spoiled.

"And bring me some damned sake this time, the warmer the better."

The old restaurant owner sighed and walked across the room, pulling loose some wooden planks on the ground to reveal a hidden compartment beneath. He removed a small case, inside which were a couple sake bottles that he seemed to have been holding in special reserve. Naruto didn't doubt that his normal stock had been pillaged, which explained his not having wine on hand to serve to Kisame. The proprietor set the wine to heat and proceeded to begin explaining the town's woes.

"Those brutes outside earlier belong to the Black Marsh Brigands. The gang demands regular tribute, terrorizing all the local residents and businesses. Those who can't give the robbers their due are beaten and have their homes ransacked like this little girl's…"

Itachi cut the tale short as he sipped his tea, unmoved and not the least bit interested in listening to sob stories. Kisame'a mouth quirked into a savage grin as his partner interrupted, while Naruto was listening in silence with a neutral expression.

"Armed brigands are nothing unique or dangerous. River's _daimyo_ should have no problems quelling miscreants like those."

The restaurant owner's voice wavered, and he nodded with an inclined head, handing Kisame his now warmed sake.

"You're quite right, sir. However, a month or so ago, two renegade shinobi came and killed the group's previous leader..."

The shark man slugged down his wine and then cleared his throat. Kisame seemed to be in a much more pleasant, though that term was quite relative, mood now that he had a little swill in his stomach. His grin was still downright unpleasant, as he picked up on the proprietor's implication.

"…And then took over the whole operation. Hee, so that's how it is."

Naruto reached over the table while Kisame was preoccupied, intent on avenging his lost rice with its liquid alternative. The swordsman still had one bottle, but as the container's hand move, so did the shark man's and right towards Samehada's handle. He abandoned his scheme, deciding that a little revenge wasn't worth losing his head. The owner nodded again.

"The local lord's men are powerless against trained shinobi. Knowing this, the village headman dispatched a runner to Konohagakure to beg assistance, but we've heard nothing since. The brigands must have intercepted and murdered the poor lad."

Either that, or Konoha had declined to help. Naruto understood the situation outside Konoha's borders; that a Fourth Great Shinobi War was even now looming on the near horizon. He doubted whether his old home would have been willing to send shinobi to help out some poor village in the sticks when the bloodshed could escalate at a moment's notice. That was the reason he'd made his decision to leave. The last thing Konoha needed was to have a menace like Akatsuki lingering around with a war with other Hidden Villages raging.

"Naruto-kun."

The _jinchuuriki _cut his thoughts short and looked over at Itachi, who continued once he had Naruto's complete attention.

"You will handle this problem. Locate the brigand stronghold, devise an attack and neutralize them. You have until sunset."

The demon vessel stared hard at the other teenager, and Kisame almost spit up his precious sake onto the table, but managed to hold onto his bearings. The blond tried to read Itachi's motivations, but the stoic Uchiha's blank expression revealed nothing.

'_Another damned test…fuck this…'_

His irritation with being singled out aside, Naruto couldn't complain too much about his 'mission,' since he had wanted to do something to help to begin with. He stood and looked around the restaurant; taking in the patrons' incredulous expressions that one person was going to go up against the group that was victimizing their entire town.

"…Fine."

He was gone a second later, headed in the general direction that the bandits had gone. Itachi motioned towards a scowling Kisame, who grunted and placed down enough _ryo_ to cover their and Naruto's bill, slugging down his last wine bottle in one swallow. The Kiri _Nukenin_ grabbed Samehada and departed with his partner, leaving the villagers to their mutterings. Both men replaced their large bamboo hats onto their heads, and the shark man turned towards Itachi once the two were in the street.

"I don't agree with this, Itachi-san. There's no reason to bother helping these people."

The bells on Itachi's _kasa_ clinked when he stopped walking and glanced towards the much taller man.

"Please don't be so simple-minded, Kisame. A remote village like this is immaterial."

The renegade Kiri-nin bared his teeth a little in response to the taunting, though the Uchiha's impassive demeanor did nothing to indicate it as such. Itachi reached into his Akatsuki cloak and parted the collar, and then tucked his right arm inside as he continued his explanation. The rogue Uchiha's mouth twisted into a slight, but sinister grin beneath his hat as he spoke.

"I want to measure Naruto-kun's real capabilities, without exposing him to excessive peril. That's all."

Kisame shouldered his massive sword and continued down the simple earthen road. His partner made a rapid hand seal and a single shadow clone popped into existence beside Itachi. The Uchiha commanded his doppelganger to mark Naruto as the blond carried out his orders, but not to assist him or reveal its presence unless the situation required it. The muscular swordsman watched the clone with a pointed sneer.

"You're assuming the brat doesn't decide to run while we're not there to stop him. One little clone isn't going to stop a _jinchuuriki."_

Uchiha Itachi's response was crisp and immediate, showing no emotion or doubt.

"He won't do that now. He's abandoned his village. He'll remain with us, because he has nowhere else to go."

Kisame grunted again, acknowledging the point but still displeased overall.

"And that part bothers me too. That kid's attitude's done a complete turnaround compared to the last time, and I don't like it. You know as damned well as I do that the Leader isn't going to let a _gaki_ like him waltz into the group."

Itachi didn't deign to shrug, as his blank expression showed his attitude well enough.

"That's not our issue. All that matters is that we have him, and have completed our mission. The Leader can do as he pleases."

Kisame grinned, at last accepting his partner's logic.

"Hee, I suppose that's…"

The shark man stopped short and pressed a large palm against his temple, gnashing his pointed teeth. Itachi inhaled and exhaled a low, prolonged breath, but otherwise showed no reaction to the sudden interruption. A moment passed in silence, and the two Akatsuki members looked at one another.

"Damn, talk about bad timing…"

The slate-haired Sharingan master gestured towards an isolated, secluded spot down the road outside the village limits.

"Let's go."

The shark man nodded, and the duo quickened their pace, and knelt down into meditative poses upon reaching their destination. A hand sign apiece later, and Itachi and Kisame moved across entire nations, their consciousnesses headed to Akatsuki's meeting place.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

The sun was beginning to wane overhead as two armed bandits dragged a bloodied Uzumaki Naruto across a wooden bridge leading across a rushing river into their stronghold. A turbaned shinobi with a bandanna covering his mouth was in charge, and he and several other rough-looking brigands escorted the blond-haired prisoner. To Naruto's credit, his captors were all wounded in various places too. His walk slowed as he considered the place he was being marched into, and a bandit slapped him in the back.

"Keep moving, chump. This ain't some damned guided tour."

Naruto spat a little blood down onto the rotting planks below him, but then quickened his pace like a good captive ought to, and stepped out onto the distant river bank along with his 'guards.' The main stronghold was built quite well and occupied a commanding position atop a hill, and seemed to be a Konoha outpost that had been used during the previous war, using the architecture to hazard a guess. The remaining pillagers seemed to live in the various rundown shacks that dotted the marshes between the river and the main base. The _jinchuuriki_ could see several putting about as his captors let him along the path to the walled stronghold. The group reached the main entrance and the Suna-nin motioned to the armed brigands guarding the door, as well as those in his own group.

"You louts, keep watch over this prisoner while I go inside and explain the situation."

A bandit guardsman opened the door and the Suna Missing-nin strode through. The sunset helped to obscure Naruto as he continued to be held captive at the entrance, but he heard a rough-sounding voice inside the stronghold.

"You're bleeding, Masaki…"

The Sand-nin, named Masaki it seemed, gestured back towards the entrance. A bandit prodded the demon vessel in the shoulder with a spear. The blond hissed in anger but moved into the building nonetheless, with the thugs surrounding him with weapons bared. The Suna _Nukenin_ pointed over towards the bleeding Naruto with his thumb, sneering at him through his bandanna.

"I ran into _this_ one nosing around near here. He's a tough one. The bastard killed three men in the melee and wounded the rest."

The _jinchuuriki_ looked up at the other bandit leader as he approached. He too was a Suna Missing-nin, tall and rough with a copper hammer girded at his hip. The weapon was linked to a chain that hung coiled at his side. Naruto examined the thing, while the bandit leader examined _him._ The _Nukenin_ leader gave a speculative grunt upon taking a closer look at his prisoner.

"Hm…"

The Sand-nin reached into his pants pocket and pulled out what Naruto recognized as a Bingo Book. The bandit thumbed through the pages, and the blond struggled a bit against his captors. The leader's stern, brutal expression widened with glee when he stopped on a particular page and he looked over at his turbaned colleague Masaki with a loud, roaring laugh that caused his shoulders to shake.

"Ha ha ha…excellent! This punk's in the Bingo Book, an A-Class! Uzumaki Naruto, the Konoha-nin who took down Momochi Zabuza!"

Masaki blinked and replied in a low voice. For his part, Naruto was also surprised to learn that other Hidden Villages seemed to view him as a substantial enough threat to place him on the same Bingo Book rank as Hatake Kakashi. Perhaps his secret had been leaked, or had never been one to begin with. He recalled that Sarutobi and Konoha had known about Sabaku no Gaara being a demon container.

"You're shitting me…"

The leader shook his head, still ecstatic with his good luck, and tossed the Bingo Book to his partner in crime.

"No, I'm positive! He's got rewards posted on his head all over the continent. All we've gotta do is kill him and we'll be rich, Masaki!"

"There _is_ one little problem though."

The brigand leader turned around, looking towards Masaki with a suspicion creeping into his voice.

"Eh…"

Masaki's bandanna was pulled down, revealing whisker marks on his cheeks. The masquerading Naruto spewed poison onto the unprepared Sand-nin, who wasn't able to react to the sudden attack in time to escape it and caught the blinding acid head-on.

"_Gargh!"_

The tall Missing-nin staggered back, and the two bandits holding Naruto's arms released him in unison. A split second later, the man's severed head was rolling on the ground, the Kusanagi in its owner's right hand. The other brigands in Naruto's escort all moved at inhuman speeds to dispatch the guards in the room with their various stolen killing instruments and then dispersed their _Henge_ to reveal more identical clones. The real Naruto, the one who had been pretending to be Masaki's captive, leered down at the headless leader and smoothed down his spiked blond hair, motioning all his clones to head upstairs and out onto the stronghold's outer terrace, to execute his plan's next phase.

"Hah, like some worthless muggers could ever take _me_ prisoner…"

The real Masaki and his men were rotting beneath a swamp, their corpses anchored to logs with the Sand-nin's own shinobi wire. He'd run into them while tailing the ones that had assaulted the girl's dad in the town. He'd routed them and stolen their clothing, then replacing Masaki and his men with Naruto's own clones. A little mundane torture had made the regular bandits squeal their stronghold's location once their _Nukenin_ ringleader had been cut down. Anko had trained him well in that regard, at least. The _jinchuuriki_ heard a commotion outside the entrance and vanished in swirling crimson chakra, reappearing next to the large door, where he ran through several rapid hand seals.

'_Tch, this is just too easy…'_

A bandit threw the door open with a shout, and Naruto was waiting there at the threshold to greet them, stomach swollen with his technique. He gave a mocking wave, and then his _Karyuu Endan_ enveloped the entire group, incinerating the oncoming brigands down to a man. The red skies then glowed as a scorching hail showered the gang's outer shacks. Naruto's positioned shadow clones all used the _Housenka_ technique to rain a crimson Hell onto the ramshackle camp. The entire bandit compound was quite soon ablaze and radiating black smoke into the air. More brigands exited the burning shacks. Flaming missiles hit some, and others made it to the bridge and attempted to escape across the river. The summoned snakes hidden in ambush on the other side completed the slaughter. Naruto started to walk down the path when his instincts pricked behind him.

'…_Slow.'_

The blond reached behind his back and caught the incoming hammer in mid-throw. He'd handled Anko's random kunai to the point that he could avoid those, and some untrained moron couldn't even hope to match her skill. Naruto sidestepped an incoming spear and removed its wielder's arm at the elbow in one quick cut with the Kusanagi, and then impaled the brigand's heart as he rolled on the ground screaming. He sent an electric pulse through the copper chain connected to the dead leader's hammer using chakra. The person holding the weapon on the other end collapsed to the ground in convulsions. The _jinchuuriki_ turned to look down at his assailant, and his lips curled into a demonic grin.

"Oh…it's _you."_

The person who had stolen the dead Suna-nin's weapon and then thrown it at Naruto was none other than the ringleader who caused the scene back in the village. The blond was pleased to see him now, as he would have the chance to attend to the scum's execution in person. Naruto grabbed onto the man's hair and pulled him upright, and then looped the metal chain around the brigand's neck several times and tossed the hammer end over a painted wooden support beam located near the building's wall. The blond didn't bother to look at the man again as he pulled, reaching down to grab the other dead bandit's spear.

"You shouldn't have messed with that little girl and her dad, asshole. Too late to regret it now…"

Naruto wrenched the subordinate leader into the air with one hand and used the spear to pin the chain to the wall with the other. There was an audible snap as he started down the path towards the burning shacks once more, intent to going back to the village to report his success. He would leave the carcass to rot where it was now hanging, to send a message to the next group that might attempt to move into the place.

"Impressive work, Naruto-kun. I've been watching."

The blond almost leapt into the air upon hearing the haunting voice. He looked over to his right where the sound had originated, between two burning shacks. The slate-haired illusionist emerged through the smoke, his cloak immaculate despite the roaring blaze.

"…Itachi-san."

He shouldn't have been surprised, as he'd guessed all along that the Akatsuki would be keeping hidden tabs on him during the operation somehow. That was the main reason he hadn't taken the direct approach to his mission and come across the bridge with sword in hand, instead devising a more elaborate scheme to achieve his goal. He had wanted to impress Itachi in particular with his skills, in stealth and deception as well as killing, to prove that he deserved the place that the Uchiha genius had invited him to take. Itachi looked up into the darkening skies. The sun was now disappearing into the horizon.

"Don't bother returning to the village. Kisame and I will come here in the morning. Rest inside the compound until then."

The blond opened his mouth to respond, but Itachi exploded into smoke and disappeared. The _jinchuuriki _glared at where the shadow clone had been, the smoke in the air burning his nostrils, and at last shortened and sheathed the Kusanagi.

'_Creepy bastard…'_

Naruto turned and started back towards the compound, dismissing his snakes across the river and not at all relishing a night spent alone in a slaughterhouse. He hoped that those Missing-nin bandit leaders had at least managed to pillage some decent accommodations.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Six cloaked caricatures were arranged in a triangle within Akatsuki's cavernous meeting place. Pein and Konan made up one side, Itachi and Kisame another, and Sasori and Deidara the last. Zetsu was nowhere to be seen, and neither were Kakuzu and Hidan. The mood within the cave was tense, the still air radiating with malicious intent.

"You managed to make contact with the nine-tails in Konoha, and _you_ _let him escape…"_

Konan's voice dripped with disgust as her gaze swept past Sasori onto Itachi, and then to Kisame. The shark man began to speak, but his partner cut him short with a look. The puppeteer instead responded in his growling voice, Hiruko's segmented scorpion's tail moving about in random directions, addressing both the attractive kunoichi and the Leader. Itachi meanwhile looked over towards Deidara with a cold expression, as the blond bomber rubbed his hands together with absolute glee at seeing his nemesis in the proverbial doghouse.

"That is the case. That decrepit Hokage chose a most inopportune moment to arrive with ANBU at his back."

Pein's voice boomed through the dark cavern next to Konan, the Akatsuki Leader's normal tight rein on his temper slipping a little. Even the implacable Itachi shuddered in his place in response to the monumental spiritual pressure that the Rin'negan wielder's rage created. Indeed, the entire cavern seemed to shake due to the Leader's malevolent power.

"I don't want to hear excuses! Failure is _not_ an option!"

Deidara crossed his arms and smirked, concurring with the Leader while staring over at Itachi with a superior expression.

"That's right, _un._ You're the one who devised our attack plan, Itachi."

The remaining Akatsuki members, including Deidara's own partner, turned their heads in near unison to glare death at the presumptuous artist. The blond Iwa _Nukenin_ wilted due to the collective scorn and said nothing more. His 'rival' silenced, Itachi then moved to mince salt into the other man's wound, reporting his later success as he addressed Pein in his mechanical voice.

"Naruto-kun is traveling with us now. The Sandaime was so reckless as to bring him on a mission outside his village to locate the Sannin Tsunade. He meandered into us, and I have been able to convince him that his best interest lies in cooperation with Akatsuki."

The violent atmosphere in the cavern dampened to a considerable extent. Pein did not praise Itachi's success, however. Accomplishment was expectation within Akatsuki, and not something to be rewarded. The Rin'negan wielder's dark chuckle echoed in the air.

"I see. I suppose old age does not beget wisdom…."

Kisame moved Samehada onto his lap, running a hand down its length. He waited until Pein's voice trailed and it became obvious that he was not going to continue, as he dared not interrupt the Leader, and then grinned and continued in his partner's vein.

"More than that, the _gaki _thinks we're going to let him into the group. He's sharp, but a little gullible at the same time."

Rather than reacting to the statement with outright contempt, as the shark man might have expected, Pein's head instead titled in a contemplative manner. Neither did Kisame notice Itachi's lips tugging into a slight smile. Konan did, however, and looked upon the impassive illusionist with suspicion. She said nothing, however, and then Zetsu materialized within the cavern, bringing the group's collective interest elsewhere. Pein looked over at the Kusa Missing-nin with an imperious expression.

"You're late Zetsu, and Kakuzu and Hidan haven't reported in since arriving in the Hidden Sound. I want some answers, _now."_

Zetsu bowed low and then spoke in his 'black' voice, beginning his latest report. The plant man's subordinate, a man with cropped black hair and an orange swirl mask, was now visible behind him.

"**Forgive us, Great Leader."**

The 'white' voice continued in its cultured accent, its tone somber.

"The tidings we bring are not good. Kakuzu is dead and Hidan is missing. Orochimaru has long since vanished."

For several minutes, total silence reigned within the dark cavern, with each remaining member digesting what Zetsu had revealed. Pein in particular seemed to be absorbed in his own thoughts. As the Leader now seemed to have no interest in speaking, Konan pressed in his stead, in her role as his partner. Meanwhile, Sasori's metallic tail twitched in anger where he set in brooding silence.

"And the rings…"

The mechanical 'black' voice replied again, explaining in one simple sentence.

"**Orochimaru has stolen them."**

That was even worse news. Members were all replaceable to some extent or another, no matter how skilled or unique. The rings, however, were essential and couldn't be replicated. Pein snapped right back to attention upon learning that Zetsu hadn't even managed to retrieve the rings that Hidan and Kakuzu had possessed, and turned to the puppeteer.

"Sasori."

The rogue Sand-nin looked over without a word, recognizing the Leader's tone and thus knowing that new orders were coming.

"You have a sleeper within Orochimaru's ranks. Summon him, and learn where that miserable serpent has slithered to."

Sasori inclined his, or to be more accurate, Hiruko's head in acknowledgement.

"Yes, Leader."

Pein continued on without pause, looking to Zetsu and then back to Sasori.

"You will then cooperate with Zetsu in hunting the snake down. Killing Orochimaru is now our number one agenda. Those stolen rings are critical to our plans and _must_ be recovered at all costs. The extraction ritual cannot be completed without them."

The puppet master straightened, and his tail swept up to attention, tripping Zetsu's masked underling as he strode past and causing him to stumble into Deidara. The latter grumbled under his breath and shoved the klutz backwards to the ground. Sasori was most pleased with his new assignment, and his growling voice was loud and clear when he made his response.

"I shall not disappoint. I have been waiting too long to have revenge, and I so _hate_ being made to wait."

Pein was in no mood to listen to token reassurances and dismissed the puppeteer.

"Depart at once, and waste no time. I want positive results this time, or else."

Sasori grunted, swallowing Pein's threat, and ended his transmission _jutsu,_ vanishing into shadow. Zetsu also disappeared a moment later, not waiting to be ordered to leave as his assignment was the same. Deidara was quite isolated with Sasori gone, and puzzled at not having been ordered to participate in his partner's mission. The Leader addressed him next, with another new assignment.

"Kisame and Deidara will rendezvous at our secret base at the Kawa and Suna border and monitor developments within the Sand, while guarding the Ichibi _jinchuuriki._ A new war is looming, and Suna is a powder keg. Report to me the instant something happens."

The shark and the explosives expert looked to one another. Both seemed discontent with having to work together. Deidara didn't care to stomach Itachi's partner while Kisame hated being used as a watchdog, but both knew better than to argue given Pein's current mental state. The two _Nukenin_ nodded and disappeared with near identical scowls. Itachi now remained alone with Pein and Konan, along with Zetsu's odd subordinate.

"Itachi. You are to travel to Amegakure, and bring the nine-tails. I have an important mission that will require some…backup."

The illusionist's brows rose a bit, but he said nothing. Konan also looked over at her partner in total surprise. Zetsu's subordinate cleared his throat and removed his orange mask, revealing a scarred visage with a single glowing Sharingan. Itachi glanced up at his mentor, as though seeking permission. Uchiha Madara nodded and the teenager dispelled his own astral transmission technique, vanishing into nonexistence without a sound. Once he was gone, Madara turned his attention onto Pein, reproving the Akatsuki Leader with a measured stare.

"Two members are now dead, and their rings are gone. I am not pleased with these missteps, Pein."

Pein and Konan stood as one, with neither Ame rebel showing willingness to kneel or bow down to Madara. Rin'negan met Sharingan, and neither bloodline nor wielder gave in to the other. The Uchiha Clan's grand patriarch snorted, though he wasn't amused, but made no issue otherwise. Pein replied with his own opinion.

"Neither am I. Hidan was a useless imbecile, but I…regret the other. Kakuzu's loss represents a crippling blow to Akatsuki."

Kakuzu, skilled and experienced though he was, brought still more to the table. His resources, accrued over a period spanning back prior to the Hidden Villages themselves, had provided much-needed backing to Akatsuki's, and Pein's, initiatives. Now that he was no more, the organization would have to replace those invaluable assets somehow. Madara nodded his head in a slow motion, agreeing with the other man, but in a reserved manner.

"True, and under these new circumstances, we will have no choice but to retrench our plans…"

Pein gave no indication that he either agreed or disagreed with Akatsuki's shadow leader.

"I see no real point to capturing the tailed beasts when we cannot unseal them, never mind the need to guard them."

Madara replaced his mask, and began to turn around.

"Then we are in concurrence. Fine, that will be all. You know what must be done. No more mistakes."

The Rin'negan bearer said nothing, not acknowledging the warning. Madara began to retreat into the cavern's darkness, as though he were there in person rather than via holographic transmission. Right as his silhouette was about gone, the masked Uchiha looked back over his shoulder.

"Oh, and…one last little matter, Pein."

Pein stared back at Madara again, waiting in silence.

"The nine-tails and Itachi-kun…those tools both belong to _me._ Remember that and do not mishandle them."

Madara's presence then vanished, leaving Pein and Konan standing alone in the cavern. The azure-haired kunoichi spat onto the ground and glowered in the place where the masked man had been, cursing the notorious Uchiha patriarch in a low, hissing voice.

"Pah, I despise that revolting wraith. He ought to die."

Pein's Rin'negan glowed in the dim cave, and the man who would be God chided his partner in a gentle voice.

"Patience, Konan. The old charlatan still has his uses, and _we_ have more pressing matters to be concerned with now."

Konan stood silent a moment and nodded, understanding his meaning.

"Yes."

Pein continued on, allowing a low sigh to escape his lips, the closest thing to a weakness he would ever be willing to show.

"Kakuzu's demise has ruptured our scenario. Now that our principal backer is dead, our resources will run out soon…"

Konan crossed her arms over her breasts and looked to the side, her sharp brow creasing in thought.

"I'm still rather unconvinced that he died to a crippled Orochimaru. Perhaps we were mistaken about his condition."

The heir to the Rikudou Sennin's bloodline shrugged, not interested in speculating on Kakuzu's demise. All that mattered to Pein was that he was gone, and that plans would now need to be revised in accordance. He had observed his moment to mourn earlier.

"Yet he remains dead, no matter how. I will have to place the last phase into motion. Time is too short."

Pein started to walk through the cavern, headed towards the exit, and Konan matched pace with him. The two Ame rebel leaders strode past the Hell King statue, which would now have to wait a while longer to have its sustenance. The wide cavern soon narrowed into a passage, and the interior changed to represent a modern technological construct rather than a cave. The passage was lit with dull electric lights, but became brighter as Pein and Konan approached the entrance to the outside world. The kunoichi attempted to reason with her partner, not liking what he seemed to be scheming.

"Still, I don't like bringing the _jinchuuriki_ into our war, much less Itachi. That kid is Madara's little puppet and I don't trust him, or the nine-tails. I would much rather we handled this ourselves, or used the Ichibi. Please, reconsider this plan."

The Rin'negan wielder didn't even pause to consider Konan's suggestions, as though he'd debated them all in his own mind earlier. The corridor widened into another open room. Six strange tubes lined the walls, each large enough to accommodate a person. Five were occupied, each containing a sleeping man dressed in an Akatsuki cloak and marked with piercings similar to Pein's, and the last was emptied. The exotic shinobi looked back over to Konan, his glowing _doujutsu_ willing her to comprehend him.

"No. The Sabaku kid is too uncontrollable. I hadn't wanted to involve Akatsuki in the revolution, but we need a decisive advantage. I cannot sport with risk. Too much is on the line, and being beaten at this point would spell certain doom. I must use those two."

Konan exhaled a breath, and lowered her head a little. The room marked the exit, and a harsh winter rainstorm raged outside, pounding the industrial metropolis that was the largest population center in _Ame no Kuni_ with sleet. This was the paradise that the great Hanzou the Salamander had built and nurtured, and the place that was soon to become Pein's divine kingdom.

"…I understand, Pein. Then, I'll begin making the needed preparations on our end."

Konan made a hand sign and dissolved into paper sheets, which arranged themselves into intricate origami cranes in midair. Pein smiled and gestured with his hand, and the storm halted outside at once. The paper birds soared down the mountainside towards the metropolis, with God's Messenger departing to marshal the rebels. Pein watched on as his angel disappeared into the horizon, and then spoke aloud to the heavens.

"There's no need to be concerned. God's will is absolute and undeniable. I cannot lose now. The last battle is nigh, Hanzou…"

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto awoke earlier than he would have liked, but snapped to attention as he sensed a presence in the room with him. The blond leapt upright, reaching under his pillow to grab his ANBU bracer that held the Kusanagi, and looked around the room. The sun hadn't risen, so it was still quite dark. Naruto exhaled a breath, unable to locate whoever it might have been, and then dismissed the whole thing as his imagination.

"You're quite a light sleeper, Naruto-kun…"

His soul almost leapt out through his skin, and he leapt back into the room's center. He recognized the speaker, and was quite angered when Uchiha Itachi abandoned his place in the corner and stepped into the light, his Sharingan glowing bright in the darkness. Naruto balled up his blanket and hurled it at the older teen, cursing in a tired voice and _not_ thinking about how long Itachi might have been standing around watching him sleep.

"Fuck! Don't _do _that, asshole!"

Itachi knocked the incoming blanket aside with a bored expression. Naruto shook out the cobwebs in his brain and cracked his neck. Rather than using the bed in the room, he'd searched out a clean throw blanket and pillow and elected to sleep on the ground. There could be no telling what disgusting parasites those bandit leaders had been crawling with. He ran a hand through his hair, at which point the Uchiha tossed a small bundle down next to his pillow, causing the blond to glare over at him again. Itachi arched a brow.

"Relax. I didn't mean to cause alarm. Now, please get dressed. It's time to leave."

Naruto leaned over the unraveled the bundle, which contained clean clothes. He shot the illusionist a strange look, but shed his pants and started to change nonetheless. To be honest, he was a bit glad to have something to wear other than that travel robe. The blond put on some denim shorts, opting not to change his underwear given that Itachi was still lurking about and didn't seem as though he were going to leave, and then strapped on the new equipment pouch that he had been provided with. He reached down to grab a tan muscle shirt, when his 'companion' stepped right into his personal space.

"That's an interesting wound."

The Sharingan master prodded at the scar tissue on Naruto's chest with a painted nail, right below where his necklace rested. The _jinchuuriki _repressed a cold shudder. The impassive Akatsuki member was getting under his skin, and Naruto had little doubt that he was doing it on purpose. He took a step back and pulled the shirt on, and then grunted out a vague explanation while attempting to sound intimidating, knowing quite well that it wasn't going to accomplish a thing.

"Assassination attempt during the invasion. You should've seen the other bastard."

As expected, Itachi wasn't bothered in the least, but didn't press the issue either. He instead reached into his cloak and produced two items, held them out to Naruto. The _jinchuuriki_ girded on his sword and bracer, and placed the Fourth's scroll into his pouch.

"Here, eat."

Naruto pulled a sour expression as he looked down at the nutrient bar and water bottle in Itachi's hand. He wasn't the pickiest eater, but those ration bars were about as dense as road tar and not much more appetizing. The blond would almost rather eat his own poop.

'_Oh, joy. Field rations, the breakfast of fucking champions.'_

Nevertheless, Naruto was starving. He's skipped supper the previous night, and proceeded to rip open the bar and take a large bite. He used the bottled water to wash the horrid meal as well as he was able, not that the acrid drink was much better, as it was laced with chemicals to prevent stagnation. The blond looked around, noticing that something, or someone, was missing.

"Er, I don't see…"

The highborn Uchiha Itachi's mouth pressed into a disapproving line in response to his present companion's crude manners. The blond wasn't in the mood to give a shit, and believed that hanging around and peeping on a sleeping person was much more impolite regardless. The illusionist seemed to understand what Naruto wanted to know, and replied as he chewed through the ration bar, handing him a second bottled water in the meantime.

"Kisame has another assignment now. You and I are heading to Ame without him."

Naruto at last pushed down his 'meal' and tossed the wrapper back over his shoulder. The Rain was about the last place he would have ever expected to travel to. That nation was xenophobic to the core, according to what little he knew about Ame, and didn't allow people to travel within its borders. He couldn't help but wonder what in the Hell there might be to do in a place like that.

"I remember hearing about how people there hated outsiders. Hm, so tell me about this huge mission."

The Uchiha reached up to his brow and brushed an errant hair aside.

"The client was vague, but I could read between the lines and made an educated guess."

The blond had the suspicion that Itachi was hiding something, but he saw nothing in the illusionist's demeanor to suggest it, and didn't dare call the other teenager on it. Naruto motioned him to continue, listening on with a neutral expression, and the renegade Uchiha did so. Itachi scowled ever so little as he spoke, the slightest emotion creeping into his haunting voice.

"That nation is locked in a long-standing civil war. You and I will be assisting the rebels. The mission is to overthrow Amegakure."

Naruto supposed it was a good thing that he was done eating, because he would have spat his meal out otherwise.

'_Take down an entire Hidden Village. Well, at least it won't be some boring old shit.'_

As he prepared to set out, Naruto couldn't have been aware that this was to become the incident that would cement him into legend. His past actions had set all these events into motion, though he likewise hadn't known that it would be so. Itachi took the lead, leaping into the swamplands through an open window with the blond a step behind.

(End Chapter 26)

**Author's Note: So, this was supposed to be pretty much the final chapter of this story. However, I had an idea for a great final battle, and I'm definitely going to use it. The question is whether it should be the finale of this story, or whether I should end the fic here and begin the sequel with the final battle of Pein's civil war in Ame. Let me know what you all think. Also note that I've put up another profile poll for this story, which has been in place for some weeks now. Many of you have probably already seen and voted in it, but I figured I'd make a note here anyway. As with the last one, I'm not promising to use the winning option in the story, but the information is valuable to me nonetheless. Hope the chapter meets expectations after the wait (work really sucks, sorry), and please drop me a line in a review.**

**EDIT as of 10/8/08: For those who have not noticed already, the sequel is up. Check my author profile.**


End file.
